Ronin Warriors: Hell Back On Earth
by Destonus
Summary: After their near defeat by Ceiphied, the heroes attempt to rebuild what has been lost in their battle. With all their Seven Amaterasu Seishi gathered, it seems that all that is left is to find their Priestess and finish their destiny.
1. RW:DW, the Reader's Digest Version

ANUBIS: I suppose you're all wondering why we're here. 

DAIS: I think they know that, Anubis. 

ANUBIS: For those of you who didn't manage to read, "Ronin Warriors: Dragon's Wrath", and those who did, we're going to sum it up. 

KALE (sounding depressed): Great...it's one of those chapters where Destonus cuts and pastes text from previous chapters... 

ANUBIS: So sit back and relax, as we bring you Ronin Warriors: Dragon's Wrath! 

SAGE: For only 99,099,99! 

:Anubis whacks Sage: 

DAIS: Okay, put up the title. 

:Ayame pushes button and: 

Ronin Warriors: Hell Back on Earth   
Chapter 1: Ronin Warriors: Dragon's Wrath; the reader's Digest Version 

KALE: It all started a while back, when we found a book in the Important Documents Room, that took us to another world... 

:Yoko whacks Kale with her Shakujo: 

Yoko: Like, that's Fushigi Yuugi, not our story, kay::Ayako jumps up and down happily: What's with you? 

Ayako: You mentioned an anime! 

Yoko: Yeah, what-ever. 

Ayako: No, no the line is more careless, like, "Yeah, whatever." Got it? Oh! You weren't trying to be Hayami from Blue Sub 6? 

Yoko: Like, no? 

Ayako: Ohhhhhh... 

Navcase: Yes, I remember what happened. It was the day of Yuriko's 16th birthday... 

Yuriko: Shinta-chan, that's Ayashi no Ceres' story. Now stop making references to Yuu Watase or I'm going to have to chase you down with my Naginata. 

:Navcase shuts up: 

Kashin: Could we get on with this? I haven't got all day. 

Anubis: Right. Anyhow, this whole mess started right after Shuki Levy lost for the final time...Roll tape! 

_As the two soldiers led Shuki down the hall, more and more of his strange ally's warriors lined the halls. They all had evil looking smirks on their faces; as if they knew what was in store for him as he was paraded down the hall towards their master's chamber. Shuki suddenly became very nervous. Judging by the look on these warriors' faces, his chances of exiting that chamber were not very high. He began to wish he had never agreed to their master's terms as they arrived at the door. One of them opened it and shoved Shuki in, slamming it behind him._

_Shuki looked around the room, and in the far corner, he could make out the image of a figure, like the others._

_"Do you know WHY I have summoned you here again?" he bellowed, his voice shaking the room once again._   
_"Because I could not defeat the Ronins as I promised?" Shuki asked._   
_"That is only the beginning. You failed to defeat the Ronins, EVEN WITH MY SUPERIOR AID!" he bellowed._

_Before Shuki could speak, his unusual ally spoke again._

_"I had you convince the cast of DBZ that they should take revenge on the Ronins for killing Saban. But by some miracle, the Ronins won! Now they not only want to help the Ronins, the one called Vegeta has it in for us!"_   
_"I used my magic on your Mystic Knights, increasing the power of their weapons and armor. I enchanted their bodies as well, increasing the flow of energy to them when they needed it most. AND WHAT HAPPENED? The Ronins beat them!"_

_The strange ally continued to speak._

_"Your worthless minions also allowed Navcase to escape! He has been my prisoner for hundreds of years! He knows all about our race, and most importantly, how to destroy us! AND YOU ALLOWED HIM TO ESCAPE! You are fortunate that he does not wish to officially side with the Ronins, or we would all be dead! And then there is the little matter of the last attempt...you assured me that two teams of Rangers would be able to crush the Ronins. But they did not, forcing me to intervene and power them up with one of my curses, only to be stopped by that accursed NAVCASE, WHOM YOU YOURSELF ALLOWED TO ESCAPE! Not only that, but all the minions I sent to Capitol City have not returned, and I am quite sure that the strange armored warriors that you did not warn me about, are the ones responsible. You are quite lucky that I do not know who they are, for if they are the spawn of that accursed she-devil Sun Goddess Amaterasu, your bones will burn in hell for all eternity!"_

_"I have but one thing to ask you...who or what exactly are you?" Shuki replied, slightly terrified._

_The figure in the shadows began to glow with incredible energy. The room began to shake violently, as Chi surged throughout the room..._

_"YOU DARE TO ASK WHO I AM? HAVE YOU NO IDEA?" the ally shouted._

_Slowly, but surely, the figure stepped into the light, still glowing. Shuki gasped at the sight. Standing before him was a seven foot tall, bald reptilian creature. His hands ended in sharp claws, his skin sleek and scaly, and shining like armor. His face protruded out somewhat, like a dragon's. Below his chin, a small beard existed. His eyes glowed white with rage. He was dressed in very regal clothing, like an ancient Chinese emperor, with a sinister look to it. As Shuki stepped back in fear, this creature thrust out its hands and lifted him into the air with incredible strength._

_"YOU KNOW NOT WHO I AM? HAVE YOU NO KNOWLEDGE OF THE ANCIENT TEXTS? DO YOU KNOW NOT OF THE LEGEND OF RYUUJIN? THAT IS MY STORY..." it said, far more angry than it was before._

_"Then th-th-at means you're..."_

_"I AM CEIPHIED, LORD OF THE DRACONAI!" it bellowed, sending shivers up Shuki's spine. "THE CURSED FORMER UNDERLINGS OF DRAKKA, ALMIGHTY GOD OF THE NETHERWORLD, AND YOU, WORTHLESS POWERLESS MORTAL, HAVE FAILED ME."_

_With Shuki trembling in his hands, he continued._

_"...and I do not tolerate failure."_

_With no effort Ceiphied thrust his hand into Shuki's chest, and with a splash of blood he tore his still-beating heart from his chest. With incredible strength he then hurled Shuki spine first towards a fixture on the wall, impaling him. The last thing Shuki saw was an energy bolt discharged from Ceiphied that burned his still-living body to death. His screams of pain erupted through the entire base- then silence._

ANUBIS: And so the Draconai made their presence known. 

DAIS: They had existed in the shadows for many battles, finally choosing this time to destroy Shuki and go after the world themselves. It was shortly after we arrived at the remains of Shuki's base that we had our first run in with the Draconai... 

_The group entered what appeared to be yet another throne room. This one was more elaborate, though it seemed that the throne had been removed for some reason. Fancy elaborate rugs lined the floor towards where the throne had been, tapestries seemed to have been abruptly but carefully removed from the walls in some sort of big hurry. But the most gruesome sight was on the other side of the room, directly across from where the throne was._

_"I'm starting to get really scared now..." Kento said, observing the sight._   
_"What could have done this..." Sage added._   
_"I think I'm going to be sick..." Sai added._

_Stuck in a spike protruding from the wall, hanging limp and lifeless, still dripping with blood, was Shuki._

_"What a way to go..." Kale added._   
_"Ryo," Anubis said, grabbing their leader violently. "It would be in our best interest to get out of here...now, before we discover what it is that did that." Anubis said._   
_"I'm right behind you." Ryo said._   
_"Not so fast, Ronin Warriors." a voice said._

_The group whirled around to find a strange opponent. He was dressed in the usual garb of one of Ceiphied's warriors, though his clothing seemed to have red accents to it, and that was also quite clear in his scales._

_"So you're the bastard who killed Shuki." Kento said, preparing for combat._   
_"Easy Kento..." Ryo cautioned, "We don't want to provoke him..."_   
_"Me? No, you are very wrong little boy. That honor went to our noble master Lord Ceiphied." the soldier said._   
_"Ceiphied? Lord of the Draconai Ceiphied?" Anubis said, forgetting he was saying this out loud._   
_"The very same. I'm surprised that you measly slaves to the weakest of the armors are still alive...but I forgot who you've been fighting all this time."_   
_"Weaklings? I'll SHOW YOU!" Kento screamed in rage. "TIME TO BE BURNED TO A CRISP PAL!"_   
_"Kento no!" Ryo shouted, but it was too late. Kento let down a stream of flame, laughing eagerly, but then he heard his opponent laugh, and he cut off the flame. His laugh ended abruptly._   
_"Was that supposed to hurt me?" the soldier asked, brushing the soot off his singed clothing. "Perhaps it's time to show you the true power of the Draconai..." he said, beginning to build up energy._

:Footage continues to run in the background, over a V.O. of Anubis talking: We put up a difficult fight, one of the toughest we have ever experienced. After surviving our first battle, we returned to Toyama to find that they had moved in, leading us to run into Navcase... 

_"You should leave now before it's too late. In the condition you're in, you wouldn't last five seconds against Ceiphied's entire force." Navcase explained harshly._   
_"Hey, we've done pretty good so far." Kento said._   
_"Pretty good doesn't apply to the Draconai. Ceiphied is powerful and cunning. He's only shown you a fraction of his forces. It is taught very early on that one must know their enemy better than they know thyself. You have no idea what you're up against Ronin Warriors. No matter how hard you try, you will never defeat the Draconai if you continue along this path...there is far more to the Draconai than you could imagine."_

_Navcase turned away and began to walk off, before Anubis stopped him._

_"Wait, how do you know all this?" he asked._   
_"All will be revealed in time..." Navcase said elusively._   
_"You said that before. When are you going to stop beating around the bush and..." Anubis started to say._

_Navcase reached out with his hands and hoisted him into the air. His eyes were glowing now._

_"I explained to you, there is more to this ancient race of Dragons than you could ever learn. How and why I know is not your concern. THEY ARE MY PROBLEM, NOT YOURS. IF YOU CONTINUE TO FIGHT THEM AS YOU HAVE, YOU WILL ONLY DO MORE HARM TO YOURSELVES THAN GOOD TO OTHERS." Navcase said, throwing Anubis down onto the ground. He ran off, with the Ronins trying to follow him, before taking off into the air with his wings._

_A menacing series of laughs were heard._

_"The escapee speaks the truth. You are no match for us." Kouen said._   
_"Who the hell are you guys?" Ryo asked, ready for action._   
_"We are Ceiphied's five best warriors, the Draconai Elite, leaders of our respective clans. I am Gekidoku, Master of Acids and Poisons."_

_The warrior next to him spoke next._

_"I am Koureha, Master of Ice."_

_The warrior next to him spoke._

_"I am Rakurai, the Master of Lightning."_

_A warrior dressed to represent stone spoke next._

_"I am Gentassai, the Master of Boulders."_   
_"And I am Kouen, their Leader and the Lord of the Flame. Learn our names well Ronins...They shall be the last names you ever hear!"_

_The Elite laughed evilly before flying off as quickly as they appeared._

DAIS: That's when we met the Draconai Elite...and learned Navcase had his own stake in the fray... 

Navcase: You do remember at the time I was... 

:Yuriko covers his mouth: Now now Shinta-chan, that's later on... 

ANUBIS: Continuing onward, we felt that we could beat these creatures, that was until...:Anubis starts to get choked up:until... 

DAIS: Um, roll tape. :Anubis heads away to cry: 

_Gekidoku walked over to Ryo, who was still trying to get up despite his weakness. Gekidoku grabbed him with his strength and lifted him up._

_"You're mine Wildfire. Ceiphied will be pleased to have you in his ranks. Any last words?" Gekidoku asked._   
_"Yeah!" Ryo said, kicking him in the groin area and then grabbing on to him with the last of his strength, "YOROIJETS, MAXIMUM BURN!"_

_With that Ryo rocketed skyward._

_"What is he up to?" Anubis wondered. Then he realized. "Oh dear, he wouldn't...DAMN!"_

_Anubis fired his own thrusters up and rocketed skyward after Ryo, who was climbing faster and faster._

_"Ryo! You're going too high! The air's too thin! Even you'll suffocate without your faceplate on!" Anubis shouted as he got closer and closer._   
_"Anubis, get away from here! Now!" Ryo shouted._   
_"I've got to! I can't let him win!" Ryo shouted._   
_"Ryo, this is suicide! I won't let you do this!" Anubis shouted, aiming his buster shield at Gekidoku. "I've almost got a shot..."_   
_"No Anubis! You might miss!" Ryo shouted. "Now get out of here before you get hit too!"_   
_"No Ryo! Not that!" Anubis pleaded. "Please! I beg of you!"_   
_"I have no choice. A samurai gives his life so that others may live." Ryo said._   
_"RYO PLEASE! STOP THIS MADNESS!" Anubis pleaded again._   
_"Take the buster rifle, you're in charge now!" Ryo said, disconnecting the weapon and dropping it into Anubis' hands._   
_"No Ryo! Don't do this! I can't accept this responsibility!" Anubis shouted back._   
_"Like it or not, you're in charge now! Okay Gekidoku, GIVE MY REGARDS TO YOUR FORMER MASTER!" Ryo shouted, engaging the self detonate._

_(A Parting Eternal kicks up)_

_Anubis continued to scream for Ryo to stop his suicide attempt, as the timer slowly counted down. Nothing could be heard. Ryo closed his eyes, waiting for the end to arrive. Gekidoku laughed evilly, Anubis screamed, tears streaming, for Ryo to stop. But now it was too late._

_Ryo's armor exploded in a enormous display of Pyrotechnics, causing Gekidoku to fall to the ground enflamed. The other Ronins and Anubis shielded their eyes from the attack._

_Gekidoku landed with a thud, just as a saddened Anubis landed. Tears were streaming from his eyes. Gekidoku slowly struggled to his feet._

_"No...NO!" Anubis shouted. "HOW COULD YOU HAVE SURVIVED! AAAAAAAH!" Anubis screamed, charging with his blade lit. Gekidoku spread his wings, and went airborne, with Anubis barely scratching him with the blade._

_"NO!" Anubis screamed, so loud the heavens could probably hear. The other Ronins got up, and walked over to him, weakly, while Anubis stood there, standing contemplatively over the buster rifle. Ryo's last words to him echoed through his thoughts._   
_"Is he...?" Kento asked solemnly._

_Anubis nodded. Kento began to swear every profane word he knew. Every one of the Ronins began crying. Even the other Warlords, strong as they were, were unable to hold back their tears._

_"Goodbye...Ryo." Rowen said sadly._   
_"You fought well...Wildfire." Dais added._

_Ryo's charred helmet then fell to the ground. Rowen walked over slowly and gathered it up. The others said their solemn good-byes and headed back to Mia's...to tell her the bad news._

DAIS: Although we explained to Anubis that it wasn't his fault, he seemed to have it stuck in his mind that he was. That's when things got bad... 

_"Ha ha! These humans are tasty creatures!" one of the Draconai said._

_Their victims, which happened to be Japanese schoolgirls, screamed and huddled in terror against a wall._

_"Let us dine..." the other Draconai said._   
_"I beg to differ." Anubis said._

_He punched one of them, slamming it into the opposite wall of the alley. As it got up, he roundhoused it, sending it flying even farther. As he got up and charged, Anubis uppercutted it away, sending it flying back. The other fired, but Anubis' shields descended, protecting him from harm._

_"My turn. Head Vulcans, command line. Maximum firepower."_

_Anubis opened fire, riddling the opponent with hundreds of bullets, but he still survived. He looked over and saw the other one coming from the opposite direction. The wings opened up and his thrusters kicked in as he rocketed skyward, causing the two to crash into each other. As they got up, angry, Anubis descended and once again closed his wing shield. As they approached, he grabbed them both and threw them like missiles into a wall, which they pried themselves free of before going for Anubis again. Reaching around back, he found an object which to his surprise extended into a twin beam scythe. He slashed at one, cutting him in half, then grabbed the other one and slammed him into the wall with his left arm._

_"WHERE ARE THE RONINS!" Anubis shouted, angrily._   
_"I..I'm not sure..."_

_Anubis shoved harder._

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU'RE NOT SURE?" Anubis shouted again._   
_"They might be looking for us...the master sent Koureha out to destroy them..."_   
_"WHERE IS KOUREHA NOW?" Anubis shouted._   
_"Th...that...way." the soldier said, pointing in that direction._

_Anubis dropped him and began to walk away. After heading a few feet, he stopped._

_"Oh, don't go anywhere. I'm not finished with you yet."_

_Anubis aimed his buster shield and let it fly, slamming the soldier into the back wall, smashing his spine, before igniting the energy blade, killing him. Anubis held out his arm, and the weapon flew back and reattached itself. He then turned to the still frightened students, who seemed more terrified of him than they were of the Draconai._

_"Go home." Anubis said sternly. The girls nodded and ran off._

DAIS: And then he got worse... 

_Before Rakurai could finish his attack, he appeared to be punched backward, slamming into a wall! A form seemed to appear, and then took shape revealing itself to be...Anubis._

_"DIE!" he shouted._   
_"Thank you..." Kale said, relieved it was not one of those episodes._

_Charging at Rakurai, he opened up grabbing him by his arms and slamming him into the side of a building. He then tossed him into the air and rocketed up with an uppercut that sent him flying clear across the street. As Rakurai began to get up Anubis lifted him up and suplexed him over his shoulder, before backhanding him down as he got up. He then flipped him over his shoulder and slammed him back first into the ground, before once again hurling him down the street after twirling him around. He opened his wings and charged at him, grabbing him by the neck, taking him straight up and then choke slamming him into the ground. Anubis landed blow after blow, slowly but surely wearing down the warrior._

_"Um, Rowen, mind explaining what's going on here?" Sage asked._   
_"Anubis has completely lost his mind, and someone's gotta stop him." Rowen said._

_Rowen prepared once again to fire the Buster Rifle at Anubis to stop him before things got worse. But once again, he could not. Anubis, despite his current actions, was not like this. Glory in battle was his style, not ripping off pro wrestling. But still he trained his weapon on Anubis, hoping to every deity in existence he would not have to do this._

_Meanwhile, Anubis had taken the badly injured and weakened Rakurai, and left him standing in one spot. He rocketed into the air, and screaming a battle cry, unfolded his scythe and came crashing down...on Navcase's sword!_

_"Anubis, this has to stop...NOW!" Navcase shouted, pushing Anubis back._   
_"You should not interfere...they all must die!" Anubis roared, swinging his scythe to the ground, forcing Navcase to dodge._   
_"Anubis, this isn't like you...you've got to get rid of that thing!" Navcase shouted back._   
_"It gives me strength! Strength I never had! And they all will perish. One by one." Anubis said._

_Navcase fired an emerald blast, knocking the former Warlord back._

_"If you will not go down nicely...THEN I'LL HAVE TO KILL YOU!" Navcase roared._

_His eyes glowed white and punched Anubis, sending him flying. Both these monstrous fighters clashed again and again as their weapons clanged against each other. They locked again, and Navcase pushed with all his might to keep the scythe away from him. Anubis took a glance from the corner of his eye, only to notice that Rakurai had begun to fly away._

_"DAMN YOU RUROUNI! YOU LET HIM ESCAPE!" Anubis shouted._

_Navcase noticed a flash of energy, and for a second, Anubis looked not like he was wearing his new armor, but an ugly demon. He tried to shake it away, but the next thing he knew, Anubis had rocketed skyward, screaming angrily in pursuit of Rakurai._

_"Well, that was interesting. Thanks again Navcase." Rowen said._   
_"No problem. He's more trouble than I thought..."_

DAIS: ...and then he got even worse... 

_"I'm not finished with you yet..." Rakurai said._   
_"NOR AM I FINISHED WITH YOU!" Anubis shouted._

_Using a twirling uppercut with his scythe on one Draconai, driving another into the wall with his buster shield, and cutting still more down with his vulcan cannons, and slicing cleanly through still others, the hell-bent Anubis slowly cleared a path towards Rakurai. Rakurai raised his hand to the sky and aimed then at Anubis, shocking him with his best lightning bolt, but that only made Anubis angrier._

_"Guys, doesn't Anubis look a little weird?" Rowen said, pointing to their former ally._

_Indeed, it had happened again. Anubis looked more like a demon than his former alter ego. He roared in anger as he once again power punched Rakurai, sending him flying into a wall._

_"Guys, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't now the time when Navcase shows up and stops Anubis?" Kento asked._

_Rowen brought out the buster rifle and trained it on Anubis, once again hoping it would not come to that, while Anubis continued to toss Rakurai around like a rag doll._

_"It is time for this to end!" Anubis shouted, bringing back his buster shield arm, igniting the blade and then ramming it into Rakurai, before pulling it out, ramming his scythe through his chest and out through his head, killing him. Anubis then proceeded to go for the 4 remaining Draconai, who coordinated their attacks and used their combined Chi blasts to slam Anubis into the wall long enough to recover Rakurai's armor from his dead body and fly off._

_Anubis then plunged his hand into Rakurai's chest, ripping out his energist._

_"They will all die!" he shouted, crushing the object in his hand._   
_"Anubis, you've got to get rid of that armor." Rowen said._   
_"Yeah, it's making you crazy." Kento added._   
_"Please Anubis, remove it before it's too late." Dais pleaded._

_Anubis began to laugh a little. He then began to laugh evilly and loudly._

_"Get rid of this armor? When it makes me strong enough to do what you fools cannot? Is that a joke?" Anubis asked._   
_"Anubis, that armor is obviously corrupting you! Please, we implore you!" Kale added._   
_"NEVER!" Anubis shouted, charging at his former comrades._

_Dais fired his claw beams out at Anubis, but he simply lifted him up and hurled him. Dais used them to get a grip on the ground, pull himself back, and get to his feet. He brought out his beam saber and charged at Anubis with it, but he blocked with his scythe blade. Dais tried to push him back, but Anubis was just too strong for him in his current state._

_"Give it up...you can't win!" Anubis said, pushing so hard that Dais fell over. Next Sekhmet charged at him and leapt on his back, desperately trying to take him down. Anubis reached over his shoulder and hurled Sekhmet at Kale, who was also preparing to attack, knocking them both out. Sai lunged at him with his weapon, but Anubis sidestepped before backhanding him to the ground. Kento also lunged at him with his staff, but when he swung the other end at him he blocked with his scythe. Kento withdrew slightly and fired his cannons, slightly damaging the heavy armor protecting his chest. Anubis reached back and punched Kento in the face, smashing his helmet and sending him flying and unconscious as well. Dais managed to get up and headed over to Rowen._

_"Rowen, we have no choice. Let him have it!" Dais shouted._

_Dais opened up his triple megasonic gun while Rowen aimed the buster rifle and the two let Anubis have it, managing to destroy two of the wing shields, the ones that protected his chest. Rowen tried to fire again, but he was out of power. He brought out his cannon and fired that instead, hitting Anubis squarely in the chest plate._

_"AAAAAH!" Anubis screamed in pain._

_Guarding the damage, he then blasted off in the opposite direction. Rowen breathed a sigh of relief as Anubis retreated._

DAIS: We thought he would get better, but we were wrong... 

_A loud roar was heard as a very familiar but very scary suit of armor flew in and sent the Ishibiya Corps packing thanks to a hail of vulcan fire._

_"Anubis!" The group shouted, both in happiness and in fear._

_The onslaught began as the armored whacko charged at Gentassai, pummeling him with punches and an uppercut that launched him skyward._

_"DIE YOU MISERABLE CREATURES!" Anubis shouted in anger._

_He grabbed the reeling Gentassai and took him into the air and nailed him with a Seismic Toss, then smashed Gentassai over his knee. He then tossed him in the air, and fired his buster shield, impaling him before smashing him into a nearby wall. Anubis, satisfied he had killed him, flew off once again._

DAIS: Dead Wrong. 

_"You smell like one of those vile beasts! DIE!" Anubis shouted, slashing with his twin scythe._

_Navcase barely managed to get out of the way of Anubis' lunge at him. In the air, Anubis' armor, equipped for Zero-G combat, reigned supreme. Navcase's outdated but slightly improved armor would not stand much of a chance. Although Kinjiro had made the armor able to fly and maneuver better in the air thanks to several dozen nanotech verniers, it was still nowhere near the level of technology Anubis' armor was packing._

_Navcase swerved out of the path of Anubis' scythe once again, then went into a spinning dive to dodge the bullets from his vulcan cannons. He managed to come up behind the insane warrior, but Anubis turned around and blocked him with his scythe. He pushed back, sending Navcase down. Navcase fired his thrusters, and charged at Anubis with his sword ready. He fired a series of emerald blasts at Anubis, managing to damage his exposed chest plate, but Anubis fired his shield, damaging one of Ryuujin's wings. Navcase fell from the sky, spinning like a downed bird._

_"It can't end this way...Yes, the curse dies with me...but I cannot leave this world without seeing Yuriko's face again."_

_A happy young Japanese woman's face flashed through his mind. She seemed to be smiling._

_"AAAAAAAH!" Navcase screamed at the top of his lungs._

_A purple aura erupted around him, and he stabilized and shot upward towards Anubis._

_"What on Earth?" Anubis wondered._   
_"I am not going to die NOW! NOT TODAY!" Navcase screamed._

_With an incredible amount of Chi, he swung his sword through the air, causing an energy vacuum that drew Anubis in. He then came around and knocked Anubis for a loop with an upward slash as he performed the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu ougi; Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki in mid-air!_

_"CURSE YOU!" Anubis shouted as he was sent flying. Navcase set down on top of a building and attempted to retract his wings, but the mechanisms were damaged._   
_"Damn..." Navcase swore._

_He managed to dismiss the armor._

_"This may accelerate the curse, but it might work..." Navcase thought as he focused and arched his back._

_He grimaced in pain as the curse continued to ail him. Fluids erupted as two structures emerged from his back and unfolded into draconian wings. Navcase took to the air and flew back toward Kinjiro's._

_Elsewhere, a very annoyed Anubis managed to get control again._

_''THAT ACCURSED RUROUNI! HE WILL PAY FOR STANDING IN MY WAY! AS WILL THE DRACONAI!" Anubis screamed._

_He began to glow with a very evil looking aura as his damage once again mysteriously healed itself._

_"THEY WILL ALL PAY!" Anubis declared to the world._

DAIS: And then...:Anubis walks in, angry at Dais, who runs off: 

ANUBIS: It took some time, but I finally learned the source of the torment... 

_"NO! FINISH HIM! IT IS NOT DONE UNTIL THEY ARE ALL DEAD!" the voice shouted; the same voice that had told him to kill the Draconai so horribly before._   
_"No. It is dishonorable, and I will not be a part of this massacre anymore." Anubis said._   
_"Who's he talking to?" the other Ronins wondered._   
_"...I will not be a willing vessel to this insanity." Anubis declared._   
_"IF YOU WILL NOT DO IT...THEN I WILL!" the voice declared._

_Within his mind Anubis' was tossed back as a sinister, evil looking version of himself took control. It then morphed into a nasty looking winged demon with a large horn sticking out of its forehead._

_"Oh dear...how could this have happened?" Anubis wondered._

_Outside, Anubis began to scream in pain. He doubled over in pain. The armor buckled and then cracked as two large membranes began to form on his back. They stretched out into large bat like wings. The armored gloves he wore were destroyed as his hands grew into large claws. His body became bigger as he grew in height. His helmet was destroyed as a large, demonic looking head with a large horn emerged as Anubis became a strange cross between Deathscythe Hell Custom, EVA-01, and Zoantropy. The beast roared in anger._

_"Protect me!" Gekidoku shouted as he tried to limp away._

_The ugly monster proceeded to stop after Gekidoku, who was shielded by his troops._

_"ANUBIS DESTROY!" it shouted._

_Taking his staff and twirling it above his head, he slammed it into the ground, causing flames to erupt from the ground that vaporized the soldiers, as the ugly thing began to chase after Gekidoku._

_"Okay, sure-kills may not work on the Draconai, but they sure as hell better work on that thing!" Rowen shouted._

_The seven powered up with their kata motions and all seven sure kills flew at it, but it turned and created a sort of honeycomb like barrier._

_"Uh oh...this isn't good." Rowen said._

_It then collected all the energy and sent it back at the Ronins, knocking them out._

_"ANUBIS SMASH GEKIDOKU!" it declared._   
_"We better follow that thing." Hariel shouted._

_The Forgotten Souls sped after the creature, which then took to the air searching for Gekidoku, who was attempting to run away. It went into a power dive and scooped him up, heading for the waterfront._

_"Why would he go there?" Saranbo wondered._   
_"Because that's where Ryo was killed. That thing may not look like Anubis, but he's in there...somewhere."_

_Inside Anubis, he continued to plead with the demon._

_"Please! Stop this! They have suffered enough. Stop this madness!" Anubis pleaded._   
_"ISN'T THIS WHAT YOU WANT? NOW HE MAY SUFFER FOR THE DEATH OF RYO!" the demon shouted._   
_"Why can't I move my body?" Anubis wondered._   
_"Because I have complete control. You are mine to control and manipulate!" the demon shouted._

_The creature reached the waterfront and dropped Gekidoku. He then tackled him to the ground, and began punching into his chest, again and again, determined to get to his heart._

_"STOP THIS!" Anubis shouted, summoning his old armor of Cruelty and proceeding to fight with the demon for control of his body._

_The Forgotten Souls arrived on the scene. From the air, Hariel powered up the main weapons, training his sights on Anubis, hoping he would not have to fire..._

_Up in the Heavens..._

_"Ryo!" Amaterasu shouted, awakening Ryo._   
_"Huh? Wha?" he said, just waking up._   
_"Anubis has lost control of himself completely and the demon has taken over. We need your help. You've got to try and get through to him!" Amaterasu shouted._

_She led him to another chamber in the palace, where there was a large mirror. Amaterasu waved her hand and showed him the battle at hand, as well as the struggle within Anubis' mind for control._

_"Anubis is fighting hard to regain control of himself, but the demon has possessed his armor as well as his body now. He needs help to force it back. Place your hand on my shoulder and speak." Amaterasu said._   
_"What should I say?" Ryo wondered._   
_"Call out to him. Say anything, anything that will get his attention." Amaterasu said._

_Ryo placed his hand on Amaterasu's shoulder, and shouted out, "Anubis!"_

_"What? That's Ryo's voice." Anubis said._

_The demon pushed him back._

_"WHAT IS THIS?" it shouted._   
_"It's Ryo!" Anubis exclaimed. "Ryo? Where are you?" Anubis called back._   
_"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" the demon shouted, slowly loosing control._   
_"I'm at Amaterasu's Palace. She's training me to help you fight the Draconai. I'll be back as soon as I can. Take care of yourself. You've got to help Rowen now as you helped me. I know you can do it." Ryo said._

_Anubis listened, and grew stronger with every word._

_"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" the demon shouted in frustration._   
_"THE IMPOSSIBLE!" Anubis shouted. "YOU'RE GOING BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG! QUAKE WITH FEAR!" Anubis shouted, nailing the Demon and knocking it back into the darkness._

_Anubis quickly stopped the onslaught and stepped away from Gekidoku._

_"Huh? What's going on?" Hariel wondered._

_Slowly but surely Anubis returned to his normal size and form, as the wings and claws disappeared and he shrunk back to his original form and Deathscythe armor. The Forgotten Souls ran over to him._

_"Anubis! Are you all right?" Saber Strike shouted._   
_"Dear God...what have I done?" Anubis said, slowly remembering all the havoc he had wreaked, all the Draconai he had slaughtered brutally...Anubis put his hands over his face. "What have I done..."_   
_"It was all the Demon Anubis. Not you." Saber Strike said._   
_"No...It was my body...how could I have done such a thing..." Anubis wondered._   
_"You better than anyone should know what a person is capable when under an evil influence." Saranbo said._

RYO: Meanwhile, while the others were dealing with a very whacked out Anubis, I was up in the Heavens, being trained by Amaterasu and the girls...it didn't go so well at first... 

_He slashed at Sakura with his left hand, but she blocked it quickly. Before Ryo could react, she was slashing with the other sword and he barely brought his other blade up in time to parry it. Sakura performed the Gokou Juuji, swinging both swords outward and causing Ryo to fall backwards. Sakura brought one of her swords to his throat._

_"Pathetic. No wonder you can't beat the Draconai." Sakura said. "Now, get up, and try again."_

_Ryo got to his feet and charged with both his swords, but Sakura gracefully dodged and kicked him down with her leg, causing him to fall on his face. As he tried to get up Sakura came at him with lightning speed so fast he could barely parry her blows._

_"The Draconai won't give you a fighting chance, and neither will I!" Sakura shouted._

_Ryo launched his flame aura at her, knocking her back._

_"So, you wanna play like that do you..." Sakura said, her hair blowing in an energy wind._

_Flames erupted around her as armor unfolded and appeared over her clothing, surrounding her in her Hardsuit. She flew at Ryo with even more fury, slashing faster than he could keep up. She used the Gokou Juuji once again, but Ryo dodged it and flew at her, only to be knocked away by her Knuckle Bomber! Ryo fell to the ground and did not get up._

_"Ryo! Ryo? Are you okay?" she said, for the first time sounding worried._   
_"Someone get the number of that truck..." Ryo said, coming to._   
_"Oh thank God you're all right...I mean, you underestimated me. You'll never win like that. The Draconai are relentless and will do anything to defeat you. I hope by the time you leave here you'll be able to defeat them." Sakura said._

_Sakura dismissed her armor as dramatically as she summoned it._

_"I'm going to see if I can find some more worthy opponents. Maybe one of my sisters will go easier on you." Sakura said as she headed off._

YOKO: Man, that girl can be such a bitch sometimes... 

:Sakura sharpens her swords: 

YOKO: I mean, she's probably got a good reason, right? 

AYAME: Yeah, she hates me. She hates everyone... 

:Sakura runs off: 

ANUBIS: Now, about these Draconai... 

NAVCASE: I'll take that. Ayame, roll tape. 

:Ayame, with extreme happiness for helping Navcase, rolls footage: 

_Navcase rose from his seat again and had Mia remove his cloak. He then removed his shirt to reveal...scales. The heroes gasped at the sight. His arms were also completely covered with scales as well. The heroes were too shocked to even speak._

_"I would show you the effects on my legs, but Destonus' broadcast standards will not allow it." Navcase explained._

_(Several dozen drooling bishounen loving teenage girls snap their fingers in disgust because they can't see Navcase in his undies)_

_"Curse?"_   
_"Yes. That is how new Draconai are created. Perhaps I should start from the beginning...the Very beginning."_

_(Flashback II starts the events are illustrated as Navcase speaks)_

_NAVCASE: Shortly after the initial battle between Drakka and Amaterasu and the sealing away of the Armors of Darkness, there was tension between the Nether Dragons of who would replace their leader, who had been sealed away in a pocket dimension by Amaterasu. There were two Nether Dragons vying for that title, the wise and ancient Yin Fang Sung, and a younger dragon by the name of Ji Ni Ti. The two battled, as was the custom. Ji Ni Ti lost the battle, and thus it was Yin Fang Sung you faced when Drakka's army attacked Earth. However, it did not end there. Ji Ni Ti was furious, and left Drakka's fortress, taking most of his supporters with him. Several months later, he and his allies attacked Drakka's fortress, but they were defeated painfully by Drakka's combined forces. Those that survived, including Ji Ni Ti himself, were brought before Drakka, who cast an evil spell upon them, stripping them of their Nether Dragon forms and confining them to humanoid bodies. He then cast them out. However, the warriors soon learned that they could assume their Dragon forms, despite what Drakka had said, and relentlessly attacked the palace. They were held back for an hour, before they returned to their cursed forms and fled again, setting up a base elsewhere, far from Drakka. He cast aside his former title and took the name of an ancient dragon God from another realm, and also declared himself and his clan the Draconai, which in ancient Nether Dragon roughly means "cursed dragon"_

_"So what you're saying is, Ji Ni Ti became Ceiphied." Anubis said._   
_"Yes." Navcase replied._   
_"So what else is there about the Draconai that we need to know?" Rowen said._   
_"Much. Sometime after the curse, Ceiphied learned that he could curse any humanoid into a Draconai. He also developed a variant that could resurrect fallen warriors. That is why it is so important to smash the energists." Navcase explained._   
_"You mean those rose-like crystal thingies?" Kento said._   
_"Yes. Those 'rose-like crystal thingies', as you so eloquently put it. The energists contain the souls of his warriors. If you smash them when you defeat a Draconai, he cannot resurrect them, and his numbers will slowly diminish."_   
_"Why do some Draconai die due to different attacks and some don't?" Sage asked._   
_"An excellent question. The Draconai, possibly due to the curse, are divided into five clans: Fire, Earth, Lightning, Ice, and Poison. There is an Elite at the head of each of them, who wears a special armor that allows them to call on their breath weapons without being in Nether Dragon form. They are replaced as they are defeated. Always remember this; Earth and Poison, Fire and Ice. Lightning is its own opposite. That is how you defeat the Draconai." Navcase said._   
_"What about Ceiphied?" Sai asked._   
_"Ceiphied has the combined power of all the clans. He is also amazingly powerful, even more so when he has his sacred treasure back." Navcase said._   
_"The armor." Dais said._   
_"Yes. That is why he hates me so much. The only one he hates more is Drakka."_

NAVCASE: I noticed you started with the barechested shot of me as a Draconai... 

:Ayame blushes: 

ANUBIS: It was then that we learned everything there is to know about the Draconai. How to kill them, their organization, their history. It is then that we learned about Navcase's past... 

_ (Flashback Begins)_

_NAVCASE: Shortly after stealing the Draconai Armor of Ryuujin from Ceiphied, he attempted to get the armor back himself, only to find that it had been locked away from him._

_(CUT TO: Clip from RWVSDBZ 16 plays, showing Ceiphied attempting to retrieve the armor and failing at the attempt)_

_NAVCASE: Since he was unable to reclaim the armor...he figured he would have me suffer eternally in its place._

_(CUT TO: A girl's scream and her calling out to Navcase as she is dragged away from him; Navcase being dragged before Ceiphied, him ripping out his heart and replacing it with an energist)_

_NAVCASE: Ceiphied used his curse on me, but as an added bonus he put a delay on the spell so the duration would take several years before it took effect, turning me into a Draconai. I could only wait._

_(Flashback ends)_

YURIKO: For those of you truly curious about Shinta-chan's past, please read chapter 13! 

NAVCASE (embarrased): Yuriko... 

ANUBIS: After revealing the information he so desperately needed to share with us, Navcase became an agent of evil. :Miscellaneous clips start: He beat us up a few times, then headed straight for the Isle of Mists after we located to a more strategic location. 

DAIS: He just doesn't want to mention how he demolished Mia's house... 

ANUBIS: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! 

DAIS: Yeah, right... 

ANUBIS: I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! 

KASHIN: We're wasting time here... 

RYO: My training finally complete, I rushed to the Isle of Mists as fast as I could, in an attempt to save the guys from certain death, ending up going toe to toe with Navcase in one of the best battles in the series. 

YURIKO: YOU BEAT UP MY SHINTA-CHAN? I'm the only one allowed to do that! 

NAVCASE: I was evil at the time... 

:Yuriko gets angry squares on her forehead: 

NAVCASE: Very evil... 

RYO: ANYHOW, after basically getting my ass kicked, a miracle happened... 

_Navcase whipped around and launched his sword from his scabbard with his left hand. It flew at Ryo who turned around just in time to see it go through his upper chest. Ryo fell over slowly as he coughed up blood._

_"NO!" Anubis shouted. "NOT AGAIN!"_

_Ryo lay there, in pain. He felt himself slowly slip away, as he went into a sort of trance. He heard the voices of his friends, laughing, talking. He remembered how he had promised the girls that he would win. He heard himself tell Sakura that he could wait for her...he wanted his friends at the wedding._

_Not at his funeral. He would not allow this to happen again. He felt new power surge through his body, one he had not felt since he had sparred with Amaterasu. He slowly but painfully rose to his feet._

_"NAVCASE!" Ryo bellowed, causing the warrior to turn around. He gasped in shock. Ryo had begun to glow purple slightly. Perhaps his eyes were playing tricks on him._

_"I...will bring you back to our side...no matter the cost!" Ryo screamed, the purple energy bursting into an aura that surrounded him. Anubis could see Ryo's back. Just next to where the sword had penetrated, in the middle of Ryo's back, he saw a kanji glowing brightly. "Tsubasa."--Wings._

_Ryo placed his hands around the blade, and slowly but painfully pulled it out of him, and threw it to Navcase. He focused his power. It was hard though. There was a great deal of energy to control. He thought he heard a voice in his head, the one he had heard before._

_"Awaken...Tsubasa no Hi." it said._

_At that, Ryo's sub armor seemed to crack slightly. The cracks grew bigger and became sutures, as it seemed something was trying to break free. In a dramatic display of power, the sub-armor shattered as flames burst from Ryo's back, taking form. The Ronins and Navcase gasped at the sight. At first, the flames seemed to be flaring out unfocused, but they soon took the form of angelic wings. Flaming angelic wings. The purple glow continued to erupt around Ryo, as his own Chi healed his wounds slowly. They watched as the wounds to his shoulders and chest slowly closed up, as if they were never there._

_...The wings covered his body, as his Chi shot up, quickly tailoring the hero. When it was done, he was clothed in extremely stylish Chinese threads, resembling that of Tamahome's definitive costume when his new power erupted, only done with accents that looked like flame. Flames seemed to be a major motif of the outfit. But amazingly, his wings were not burning the fabric. It had been created from his own inner life force._

_Navcase looked at this thing. He remained focused, but within he was terrified. Ryo's horror factor had shot up dramatically, and the Kenki Ryo was projecting was enormous. But still, he had to defeat this menace. If this was a Seishi, as Ceiphied had told him, then he must die immediately. He had used all his power moves, but one. He had been saving this one for an emergency. He held his sword in the traditional pool cue stance of Gatousu, and pushing off with his back foot, he flew across the ground at Ryo using Gatousu Zero Stance, screaming at the top of his lungs._

_Ryo stood there, and waited. At the last second, he shot straight up into the air, avoiding the Gatousu. He used his wings to go into a flaming power dive, slamming into Navcase, knocking him back across the ground._

ANUBIS: Soon after we freed Navcase from Ceiphied's control, in as humane a manner as we could... 

NAVCASE: You used Luminance of the Heavens to cleanse my mind... 

ANUBIS: I awakened as the second Seishi, Tsubasa no Kurayami, the Wings of Darkness... 

_"Look up..." it said._

_He did, just as an object fell from the sky and sent Kale slamming back first into the ground. As various birds, stars, and other objects swirled around Kale's head and his eyes went swirly and he began to moan, Anubis picked up the object to find that it was a helmet. He held it in his hands, and the others watched as the kanji for Darkness began to glow on his neck._

_He seemed to go into a sort of trance. Minutes later it ended, with the Ronins wondering what had happened._

_"Hey! Anubis, what happened?" Rowen asked._   
_"Yeah, are you okay man?" Kento asked._   
_"I understand now...I am a Seishi as Ryo is...and we shall be forever linked by steel..." Anubis said, kind of out of it._   
_"Huh?" Kento asked, confused._   
_"I also have an armor of great power." Anubis said._

_He placed the helmet on his head, and a purple aura erupted around him as his casual wardrobe was replaced with one that looked like Death. The helmet vanished, and he called to the heavens, as Ryo had before._

SAGE: And then, when we were about to die for the umpteenth time, Navcase awoke as the Third Seishi, Ten no Mi, the Sword of Heaven... 

_A purple glow shone from the forest behind them._

_"I know of a safer place than Shanghai for you Ceiphied." Navcase said as he stepped into view, the purple glow erupting around him, his cape billowing out behind. "It's called Hell."_   
_"Ah Navcase. Still bitter about that whore you were going to sleep with?" Ceiphied called._

_Navcase tightened his grip around his sword. "Her name was Yuriko."_

_"Whatever. Seven Ronins and two Seishi couldn't stop me. What makes you think another, namely you, can make a difference?" Ceiphied asked._   
_"Because I have something they don't." Navcase replied._   
_"Kill him!" Ceiphied ordered._

_The Draconai unleashed their breath weapons and energy blasts on the hero, who in Surprise put up an AT field to protect himself._

_"The...The...Third Seishi!" Ceiphied exclaimed._

RYO: But we weren't out of the woods yet. We still had to find four more to make our set complete. 

SAGE: The first one we found happened to be a descendant of one of the Suzaku Seishi... 

_"Leave my friends alone..." Yoko demanded._   
_"And what will you do, little girl?" Kouen asked._

_He fired his breath weapon at Yoko, who somehow put up an AT Field to stop it, just as a salvo of missiles nailed him courtesy of Ayame, just as Ayako and Ran showed up on the scene as well._

_"Ayako, get them out of here." Yoko said._   
_"What about Ran?" Ayako asked._   
_"I'll be fine. You get them out of here." Ran said._   
_"Okay." Ayako said._

_She and the other two ran off. Ran called upon her own armor and headed towards Navcase, knocking the Draconai away from him, allowing him to stand up. But Kouen launched a fireball at her, knocking her down. Ayame ran over to her side, as did Yoko, who was shocked at what Ran had been able to do._

_"Now you all die..." Kouen shouted, taking a deep breath and letting his flame tear loose on them._

_When the flames faded, there was a barrier around all four of them. In the center was Yoko, her hair billowing out dramatically, a purple aura around her...and the kanji for sorcery glowing on her knee._

_"Yoko! His clan is weakened by water!" Ran shouted._

_Yoko nodded, as her hair and eyes turned completely white, and a torrential downpour nailed the dragons, causing them to groan in pain. In the confusion, Ran lashed out with her wires, tearing off Kouen's helmet, while Navcase slashed it off, leaving the soldiers stunned. The armor fell to the ground lifeless, and Navcase smashed the energist._

_"Hmm...Mom and Dad might find this interesting..." Ayame thought, examining the armor while Ran and Navcase smashed the other energists. Yoko stopped glowing and returned to normal._

_"Okay, like my first question is...what the hell happened, and who are you people?" Yoko asked._   
_"I'm Ran's sister Ayame. We're both the daughters of the Sun Goddess Amaterasu. Navcase here is one of her Seishi, sworn to protect her and her family. You just happen to be one too. Understand?" Ayame explained._   
_"Um...like, Yoko's not here right now...please leave a message at the beep, 'kay?" Yoko responded before fainting._

YOKO: Hey there, I'm Shishou no Mikoyose Sorede Tenkou, the Master of Sorcery and Weather...try saying that like five times fast, fer sure. 

ANUBIS: As you can see she's a bit of a Valley Girl... 

YOKO: What-EVER... 

NAVCASE: The fifth Seishi, Kerai no Shinigami, Servant of the God of Death, turned out to be my beloved Yuriko... 

_The group reappeared on the Isle instantaneously, in the Shrine of Amaterasu. Kayura came running._

_"Is there any thing you can do Kayura?" Anubis asked._   
_"No...I'm afraid I can't...even with this staff, I'm still powerless to save him..." she said sadly._   
_"Navcase, no! You can't die, you just can't...you just got her back...You have to hang on..." Ayame said, tears dripping down her face. Navcase brushed them away._   
_"Aya-me...thank you for letting me see Yuriko one last time...goodbye...aishiteru..." Navcase said, and then he was gone._   
_"No...No...NO!" Yuriko screamed, standing over her beloved. She could not loose him now. After all this time._

_She screamed with all her might, as the Kanji for Resurrection began to glow on the top of her head._

_"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING US...SHINTA-CHAN!" she declared, placing her hands on the hero and focusing everything she had into him...the group watched as his soul drifted back into his body, and his wound healed, as if it had never been there. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked up._

_"Yuri...ko?" he said, weakly._   
_"SHINTA-CHAN!" she screamed, wrapping her arms around him tightly, a little too tightly, for the warrior was gasping for air._   
_"Yuri...ko...let...go...need...air..." Navcase wheezed._

YURIKO: Sorry about that... 

NAVCASE: It's all right. I'll still love you... 

YURIKO: Shinta-chan... 

NAVCASE; Yuriko... 

YURIKO: Shinta-chan... 

NAVCASE: Yuriko... 

YOKO: Um, yo, Tamahome, Miaka, could you like, cut it out? You're making me gag... 

ANUBIS: Surprisingly, Yoko's cousin Ayako, was much different than Yoko, but it turned out that she was the Sixth Seishi, Okami no Uchuu... 

_"No! Go back to the Shrine!" Navcase insisted._   
_"I've got to help Yoko!" she shouted back._   
_"Another one! Open fire!" Kouen shouted._

_The other Elite prepared their breath weapons and unleashed their wrath directly at her. Navcase charged towards her, attempting to get there before the attacks did, but he was too late. They impacted, and she screamed. He shut his eyes to hide from the horror, but he felt Yuriko tapping on his shoulder._

_"Navcase...look..." she said._

_He followed her finger towards Ayako, and gasped in surprise. She was glowing brightly, her hair billowing out behind her. He noticed a kanji glowing on her thigh...the kanji for "space"_

_"No one...will harm her..." Ayako declared, as she aimed her hands at the Elite and knocked them back with a blast of force that knocked them off their feet. More energy began gathering between her hands as she fired off blast after blast, knocking the force back slowly but surely._

_"DESTROY HER!" Kouen ordered._

_Energy bolt after Energy bolt flew at her, but they only struck her without phasing her a bit._

_"Get out of here! I'll draw their fire." Ayako shouted._

_The others shed their armor and returned to their standard Seishi forms. They all noticed that the jewel on her ring was getting brighter and brighter._

_"Forget her! Their armor has been shed. We'll crush them now!" Kouen declared as they prepared to attack the other Seishi._

_Ayako's aura glowed brighter than it had been. She watched her cousin watch in horror as they approached. The others braced for the attack. Ryo was worried, fearing the armor would be too much for him to handle. She had to do something. Soon._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ayako screamed, her body glowing with incredible energy. A think armor covered her body as sharp spikes flashed out from her forearms. A helmet with only a small space for vision formed around her head as three spikes flashed upward from her helmet. A pair of angelic wings sprouted from her back as she grew to be almost seven feet tall. She began firing life force blasts one after another, decimating the Draconai ranks. With each blast, her spikes became smaller and smaller._

_"RETREAT! RETREAT!" Kouen shouted, spreading his wings and heading into the air. The remaining Draconai followed as Ayako's power faded, returning her to normal. Navcase barely caught her as she collapsed from exhaustion._

AYAKO: I'm Ayako, the Sixth Seishi! I love manga, artbooks, and want to become an director someday! 

YOKO: Dork... 

ANUBIS: Girls, please. At least she's nowhere as bad as the final Seishi we found... 

KASHIN: Excuse me? 

ANUBIS: There's nothing wrong with the Final Seishi... (Under his breath) Except he doesn't know the meaning of the word team... 

_Reaching around his neck, the soldier slowly removed his riot helmet, revealing himself to be a man with hair about as short as the Suzaku Seishi Mitsukake. His brown eyes cast a cold gaze at Ceiphied, his face looking rough to the touch. He was quite tall and looked much older than even Navcase._

_"My name is Captain Kashin Zoutou." he replied. Then turning to Ceiphied, a great amount of energy began to surge in the room, as an aura erupted around him, and the kanji for Magnetism glowed on his forehead. "But I think you would know me better by my Seishi title, Jisei-sama, the Lord of Magnetism."_

ANUBIS: Well, that's it for our Recap episode, see you next time when we officially begin... 

AMATERASU: Aren't you forgetting something? 

ANUBIS: Nope! Not at all! 

DAIS: About the Drakka Seishi? 

ANUBIS: Oh yes...That... 

RYO: There's more Seishi? We're not the only ones? 

YOKO: Like, DUH. Didn't you like, read the script? 

RYO: Oh, I'd be more worried about you weighing studying your lines over doing your nails... 

:Yoko's hair turns white and she zaps him with a lightning bolt: 

RYO::charred and smoking: I'll shut up now... 

SAI: Didn't he read the book too? 

AMATERASU: Roll footage. 

_Amaterasu brought out the old book and opened it to a page, and began reading._

_"From a distant land warriors bound to Drakka's hand will come, the first a minister of chaos capable of guiding those to hell, one born from the side of good a lady of gravity will come to serve evil, youth will spawn a warrior full of explosive energy, the speed of sound will arise from Osaka, hell shall forge a blade worthy of the heavens, from the future a warrior of the past will be reborn, and another's rival shall become Heaven's foe."_

NAVCASE: That's all we know? 

RAN: Afraid so. 

RYO: So, what are we supposed to do? 

MIA: You can start by rebuilding my house... 

ANUBIS: Join us next time, as we begin the exciting sequel to Ronin Warriors: Dragon's Wrath... 

DAIS: Ronin Warriors: Hell back on Earth! 

EVERYONE: We'll see you next time! 

YOKO: What-ever. I'm going to the mall, who wants to come with me? 

SUIREN AND YURIKO: Me! Me! 

ANUBIS: Okay, fade to black, we're done for this time. Ayame, cue the next episode preview. 

:Ayame is not at her computer, instead a sign reads: "Out to Pool": 

ANUBIS: THE THINGS I GO THROUGH...SOMEONE ROLL IT! 

**Next Episode**

_ANUBIS: Thank you._

KAREN: Hi everyone! My Name's Karen Furukiayu, I'm 19 and I live in Boston, MA. 

ALLISON: Um, Karen, the next episode's not just about you. 

TERESA: Yeah, you're forgetting about us too. 

KAREN: Oops sorry. I'm sure you're dying to meet me and all my friends, but you'll have to wait till next time! See ya! 

ANUBIS: Accursed college student, she forgot to mention that we're going on an escavation mission...AND SHE HAD THE NERVE TO NOT MENTION THE TITLE! 

KAREN: Sorry about that! It's the next chapter of Ronin Warriors: Hell Back on Earth, Rebuilding and Ruins. Don't miss it! Oh, if there's any single guys out there, I'm available! 

ALLISON AND TERESA: Karen... 

:Anubis puts his head in his hands: Why me... 


	2. Rebuilding and Ruins

"...Karen?" a girl's voice said, echoing in the darkness. "...Karen?" 

The darkness was flooded with light as a girl opened her eyes to blurry figures standing over her. 

"Hey Karen, wake up!" the voice said again. 

Her eyes came into focus as her consciousness began to catch up with her. 

"Come on sleepyhead, wake up. You've got to stop immersing yourself in those anime soundtracks of yours." the taller girl said. She had dirty blonde hair and wore glasses.   
"Yeah, C'mon Karen, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving. I've already circled this whole park about 5 times while you were out for about 20 minutes." the other, more athletic girl said. She was Korean and was wearing a arm and kneepads as well as a helmet, wearing in-line skates. 

The girl slowly rose to her feet and stretched out as she yawned. She was of Japanese decent and had long black hair with brown highlights, and her face seemed to echo Ran's slightly as she wiped the sleep from her brown eyes. She plucked the earbuds from her ears as the faint sounds of "Philosophy in a Tea Cup" played on. Her two friends grabbed her and dragged her out of the Esplanade and off into the city of Boston. 

Ronin Warriors: Hell Back On Earth   
Chapter 2: Rebuilding and Ruins 

"Karen, come on! I'm starving!" one of the girls said.   
"I know I know Allison, you're always starving." Karen replied as she was dragged off "Can't you see I just woke up?"   
"Girl, we need to have a talk with you about zoning out while listening to your music and falling asleep." the other girl answered.   
"I know I know..." Karen mumbled. 

_KAREN (V. O.): Hey there! My name's Karen Furukiayu. Welcome! I live in Boston, MA and I'm nineteen years old._

"Maybe we should hit Chili's." Teresa said.   
"No, we went there YESTERDAY. We'll do Friday's." Allison said.   
"We did that the day before..." Teresa reminded her. "Where are your friends meeting us anyway?"   
"They said Gyuhama. Oops! I forgot!" Allison replied. 

Teresa got an anger square on her forehead, eying Allison angrily. 

_KAREN (V.O.): That's Teresa, my best friend since kindergarten. Neat huh? She's really cool and is really smart too. She really wants to get into the music industry, behind the scenes more though. Me? I want to write it for movies and TV, that's why I'm going to majoring in Film Scoring at Berklee College of Music in the fall. Teresa goes there too, we decided to go together because it's the right fit for both of us. There's another reason, but I won't get into that yet..._

"Karen, let's go! They're probably waiting for us still!" Allison shouted.   
"Okay okay, but first I have to go check in with my dad." she replied.   
"That's not on the WAY..." Allison complained about not being able to deal with the issue out on the way. 

Allison brought out her cellphone and proceeded to call her friends to let them know that the three would be late to dinner--again. 

_KAREN (V.O.): That Asian girl there? That's my other friend, Allison. She's gonna be a junior at Berklee in the fall, she's majoring in Voice Performance. She can REALLY sing. I've been trying to get her to do a duet with her voice with me on piano for MONTHS and she finally agreed. Her parents adopted her from Korea when she was a baby. She's the one who sold Teresa and I on the school in the first place. We met her at Pops Goes the Fourth a summer ago, back when Teresa and I were on the verge of starting our senior year of high school. There was no place to sit so Allison was nice enough to let us sit with her and her friends. We got to talking, and we basically found out everything there. Small world, huh?_

"KAREN...can we please get to your father's NOW?" Allison shouted.   
"Right! Let's go!" Karen apologized. 

The three girls headed for the nearest T stop and hopped on the Red Line, heading up towards Park Street near where she lived, and very close to the Boston Common, another popular hangout spot for the girls. Allison really did not care for going there because she was not allowed to skate through most of the park, but the group would head there on days when the Esplanade was too crowded. As the train sped off one station up, people were listening to music on their headphones or slumped over in their seats attempting to sleep. By the time the train reached Park Street the train had become so crowded that the girls had to squeeze their way through all the passengers and once again snap Karen out of her _Trigun_ induced trance. They could hear the squeaking wheels of the Green Line trolleys as they raced up the steps to the upper part of the station. They crossed over the Inbound tracks in the old looking, tile walled station and ran up the stairs through the turnstile, pardoning their way through people heading down to board. From there the girls headed up towards the townhouses at Beacon Hill, past joggers, people walking along the paths, past people having picnics on the grass, sunbathing, or just sitting in the shade, as well as the Frog Pond where hundreds of little kids were splashing around having the time of their lives. The three trudged up the steep hill leading to the penthouse apartment that Karen lived in with her dad, headed in the front door and hopped in the elevator, while the girls waited below, as this would only take a few minutes. 

When the elevator door opened, Karen pulled out her keys and opened the front door, which opened into a family room to her left, and the kitchen almost directly in front of her. Her father, Tenma, was in the kitchen cooking dinner when he noticed Karen walk in. He had short black hair, looking very businesslike in his appearance, dressed in a long sleeve shirt and pants even though it was summer. Karen had never understood that. While every summer, she had dragged out her shorts, tank tops, T-shirts and swimsuits, her father always insisted on wearing long sleeve shirts and pants of some sort, and turned the air conditioning up enough to keep him cool, sometimes forcing Karen to wear a sweatshirt or light jacket around the house to stay warm. She had never seen him wear any short sleeve clothing, even when he used to take her to the beach as a kid, he always insisted on covering up. She could never figure out why. She was almost twenty, and she STILL had not figured it out. 

_KAREN (V.O.): That's my dad. He adopted me from Japan when I was three. I learned English in school here, but he insisted that I keep up with my Japanese as part of my heritage. To tell you the truth, I really don't know what he does for a living, or how we can afford this really nice apartment. Weird huh?_

" Dad, I'm going out with Teresa and Allison tonight! I'll be back about eight or so, okay?>" she called in Japanese.   
" All right dear. Have fun.>" he replied. 

Karen waved good-bye and climbed back in the elevator, and headed back downstairs, where Teresa was waiting patiently, almost sympathetic, where Allison was tapping her foot impatiently, with an annoyed look on her face. 

"LET'S GO!" Allison shouted again, grabbing Karen and Teresa and charging out the door. 

The three girls hurried back to the subway, paid the fare and climbed aboard the first outbound train they could find, heading over to Copley place, then running up the street past the Romanesque Boston Public Library into the Westin Hotel, where they rushed past store after store, fountains, people, partially through the Marriott hotel on the other side, where a cover band was playing to a quite packed audience, over the glass footbridge connecting the two buildings, past even more stores, screeching around to the right, past the Food Court, down the escalator, out of the glass windows of the shopping gallery underneath the Tower, which headed high into the sky, seeming closer to them than it actually was, across the street to the restaurant. After a quick conversation with the hostess, the three learned that Allison's friends had gotten there ahead of them and had already been seated. The girls were lead over to a series of round tables, where they first had to remove their shoes and place them in a series of cubbies, before taking their seats on mats. 

"Sorry we're late!" Karen apologized. "I had to go let my dad know where I was going."   
"It's okay." Allison's friend Kathryn replied. "My dad can be kind of strict about that too, and I'm a college graduate."   
"It just seems quite unusual, almost like her father needs her for some purpose. It's like keeping your best vocalist in the recording studio at all times or at least keeping them on speed dial." her boyfriend, Brendan replied. 

Kathryn reached back with her hand and whacked Brendan on the back of the neck lightly. 

"You and your theories." Kathryn replied. 

_KAREN (V.O.): That's Kathryn and her boyfriend Brendan. They've been going out since we met them. Kathryn graduated last year from Berklee with a degree in Film Scoring, yep, she's the one who got me interested and gave me some pointers. Brendan's going to be a senior in the fall and helps run the school's idie label. He's really nice, and a hell of a guitar player. I made him play H.T. for me once; at least he actually agrees unlike some other person I know...he's been trying to get Allison and her band to put together a demo for the longest time, she keeps telling him no and makes all sorts of other excuses about why they can't or don't. I really don't get Allison sometimes..._

"Guess what?" Kathryn exclaimed, as she took a sip of her wine while Teresa for the umpteenth time attempted to break her chopsticks in two.   
"What?" Karen asked, as she for the umpteenth time had to separate them for her.   
"I got called by some producer, he's doing this video game based on an original story he wrote, and I'm going to be doing the music for it!"   
"Cool! What's it called?" Karen asked.   
"Shards of Light and Darkness. I can't wait to get started!" Kathryn shouted happily. 

The waitress appeared to take their orders at last. Allison as usual, ordered sushi, followed up by Karen, while the others went for more cooked fare. Little did they know, things were beginning to form on the other side of the Pacific... 

"I can't believe you're making US help rebuild your house Mia." Kento groaned as he moved a beam into place.   
"Well, I have you guys to blame for knocking it down in the first place!" Mia shouted back.   
"We didn't do it, it was Anubis and his temper tantrum!" Kento fired back.   
"Navcase was trying to kill us! What did you want me to do, ask him nicely, 'I'm sorry, can we fight outside the house, we don't want to destroy it'?" Anubis answered sarcastically.   
"Can't we just wait for the contractor to arrive?" Ryo asked as he used his power to slash through wood.   
"They're not going to get started until Tuesday! We were lucky Kinjiro was nice enough to put us up in that fancy hotel." Mia shot back.   
"Does it help if we say we're reeeeeeeeeeeeeeely sorry?" Kale asked.   
"Do you know how long this house has been in my family? And you destroyed it in a matter of minutes!" Mia replied.   
"How many times do I have to say 'I'm sorry'?" Anubis replied. "For crying out loud, we're samurai, not carpenters!"   
"Samurai are known for being warriors of various skills, not just those of battle. Such as being able to rebuild my house after one of their battles gets it destroyed!" Mia yelled. "NOW WORK!"   
"Geez, why don't Hariel and his guys have to help out here?" Sage asked angrily.   
"Because they have to keep the Isle of Mists protected in case Ceiphied attacks or little green haired girls get lost and think it's their hometown!"   
"What about twin mages of which one thinks he's a genius?" Sai asked.   
"Mist! Not MYSTIA!" Mia shot back.   
"Sorry..." Sai replied. 

As the group trudged on with the manual labor prescribed by Slave Driver Mia, Ryo and Anubis began to remember the great final battle with Ceiphied. The others had not remembered much, being under mind control. They had remembered the narrow escape, Ceiphied shooting into the air and vowing to return, before heading back to the Isle and deciding that they should rebuild Mia's house in the interim. Something kept pulling them to return to the base and see if they could find anything. Maybe there was some clue to help them find the Drakka Shichiseishi and take them out before they could pose a problem. 

"Anubis, I think we should all go investigate the military base that Ceiphied took over. There might be some clues there." Ryo said.   
"True Ryo, but how are we supposed to get past Slave Driver Mia over there?" Anubis said, pointing to Mia, who seemed to be enjoying the job a little too much.   
"Easy. Tsubasa no Hi...Genkaku En!" Ryo said. 

His wings appeared and turned to a misty flame, which the group fled out through. By the time the mist vanished, all the warriors were still working. Mia had noticed the mist; she was confused, but the guys were still working. That was all that mattered. 

Meanwhile... 

"Okay, this is it. The base." Ryo said, as the group slowly touched down on the desolate area. 

Asphalt was torn up. What was left of the walls were cracked beyond belief, any structures left standing were badly ruined and still smoking from the assault. A large hole remained from when Ceiphied had burst out from the ruins. There were lots of places to check, and they had to work fast. 

"All right." Ryo said, taking charge. "Kale, you and Sage go check down the hole Ceiphied left. Be careful, especially you Kale." he said.   
"Don't worry! I'll be fine!" Kale declared.   
"Famous last words..." Sage mumbled under his breath as they headed off down into the hole, Kale using his heat rod to rappel downward. Several minutes later Ryo heard a crash and Sage's voice asking if Kale was all right, and Kale shouting upward to report that he was all right. Ryo slapped his hand against his face at Kale's bad luck with things hurting him.   
"Okay, Dais, Rowen, you two search over on that side, see if you can turn up anything. Kento, you and Sai check over there. Anubis and I will make sure there's no stragglers." Ryo said, summoning his Seishi wardrobe. 

With that, the scouring began. Sage and Kale spelunked deep into the hole/tunnel that had been left behind; other than a few dozen dead Draconai and human remains, they found nothing of importance. Ryo and Anubis focused their energy, trying to pick up any enemy energy signatures, but none seemed to appear. Kento stubbed his foot and Sai tried to get him to calm down as he cussed a mile a minute, while Rowen and Dais searched painstakingly in their own area, trying to find at least something. 

Anubis yawned from the boredom and monotony of the search. Nothing had happened, short of Kale getting clonked on the head from some falling debris. Something had almost told them to return here, but what? He looked at the sky in the hot summer night, mosquitos were buzzing about as usual, but they were being fried by the illumination and immolation of Ryo's wings. But there was something else in the air, besides the bugs. Cicadas were chirping loudly despite them not being near Tokyo Tower. He saw something, reached into the air, and snatched it out of the sky, and opened his hand slowly to examine it. A cherry blossom. He looked up again. Lots of pink blossoms. What could this possibly mean? He had to tell Ryo about it, still. He looked for the flaming hero, who was no longer next to him, but looking over in a different corner. Anubis looked, and almost gasped in surprise when he saw a silhouette of some sort stalking him, slowly drawing a pair of swords to strike Ryo down. 

"RYO! BEHIND YOU!" Anubis shouted, startling the flaming hero enough to turn and block with his flame swords as the blades clashed. Ryo slashed at his assailant, who seemed to leap at least ten feet into the air and going from a gentle to fast decent in a matter of moments towards Anubis, who dove into a somersault and headed over to Ryo, summoning his scythe and Seishi attire. 

"Let's get him." Ryo said. 

Anubis nodded and the two charged. Ryo slashed with his swords, but their opponent backflipped out of the way of Ryo's twin blades of flame, before nailing Ryo with a side kick that knocked him about twenty feet away towards a wall. Ryo managed to slow himself in midair and raced back towards Anubis with the aid of his wings. Sparks flashed in the air as Anubis' scythe and his opponent's sword clashed. This warrior was fast; he moved along the ground as if his own bodily weight was not an issue. In an effort to distract him, Ryo hefted a large piece of metal lying around and hurled it at their attacker, he sliced through it with his swords as if it was tinfoil, as Ryo and Anubis charged him once again. With expert timing he sprang high into the air, with his swords ready, and came falling down towards them. The two held up their weapons and braced themselves, however the force with which he connected was so great that they were knocked to the ground hard. The warrior held his swords up and prepared to finish them, however he heard the cries of the other Ronins and Warlords coming. He sheathed his weapons and nimble as a cat, ran towards the wall and flipped over it, and began leaping from building to building, seeming to almost float. 

"What was that guy..." Ryo wondered, dazed as he struggled to his feet.   
"I'm not sure myself..." Anubis replied, as he too got to his feet.   
"What happened to you two?" Sage asked as the others ran up.   
"Someone or something attacked us." Anubis replied.   
"Whatever it was, it was really fast. Nimble too. Like he or she could control their own weight better than Kento."   
"I resent that." Kento replied, before complaining about his stubbed foot.   
"Well, we found something. Apparently what Kento hurt his foot on was some sort of mecha." Sai answered. 

Heading over to the spot, they made out part of a letter. Ryo reached in and brushed away most of the dirt covering it, revealing the logo "Otoantou Industries." 

"Hmm...Otoantou Industries...hmmm. Maybe we should go check with Mia." Ryo thought. 

After returning to the hotel Kinjiro had put them up in, the group explained the situation to Mia. She was furious at them for tricking her with an illusion so they could go on a scavenger hunt, but was surprised at the name they brought back. She ran it through her computer, and found an address. Otoantou Industries was apparently a very big international corporation that specialized in armaments for military purposes. Although they did not have an official contract with the Strategic Self-Defense Force, they distributed their wares to various other small countries, many Third World, and even supplied to terrorists, gang members, among other low-lifes. There were even rumors that they were front suppliers for the Japanese organized crime clans, known as the Yakuza. Still, there was enough reason for the group to go investigate. Ryo and the others agreed that they should go tomorrow night. 

The following night the group found themselves standing outside the front gate of Otoantou's facilities, decked out in full battle gear, as opposed to Ryo and Anubis, who felt that their Seishi power could handle it. Kale brought out his beam sword, and sliced cleanly through the fence with it, after that the group filed in, not realizing that they had tripped a silent alarm that had gone off in the CEO's office. From within this dark room, a dark figure pushed the intercom button. 

"Send out the troops. Don't leave anyone alive." he replied in an evil voice.   
"Yes sir." the voice on the other end said. 

Throughout the facility, things came to life. Lights turned on, soldiers donned bulletproof armor, grabbed automatic cannons, others ran into hangar bays, hopping into tanks, still others rushed towards helipads to launch VTOL fighters. The heroes heard all this commotion and stood their ground as soldiers filed out of what appeared to be barracks, opening fire with their rifles, sending Ryo and Anubis for cover while the bullets bounced off the Gundam armor of the others. The group ducked behind a building while they returned fire. 

"What are we supposed to do?" Ryo shouted, confused.   
"Kill them?" Sekhmet suggested.   
"Sekhmet, they're innocent human beings, not Draconai or animated suits of armor." Anubis explained.   
"But they're armed, and they're shooting at us. They're soldiers, so they've taken it into their own hands to kill us. Thus we should fight back!" Sekhmet shouted.   
"But they're innocent!" Dais shouted back.   
"Yeah, innocents, trying to KILL US! Let me at 'em!" Sekhmet shouted.   
"NO!" Anubis shot back.   
"Aww, you never let me have any fun..." Sekhmet whined.   
"Okay, let's go out. But no killing. That goes sextuple for you Sekhmet." Ryo ordered.   
"Yes Mommy." Sekhmet replied in a childish voice.   
"One...two...three!" Anubis counted, on three the group rushed out from where they were hiding, only to find several tanks had driven out, and were transforming to "Blow Everything to Hell Mode."   
"On second thought...run! That way!" Anubis shouted, barely managing to leap out of the way as a cannon fired, making a large dent in the building they were just hiding behind.   
"I have an idea. You guys go that way. I'll try and draw their fire." Dais said. 

Anubis and the others rushed off away from the cannon, causing it to aim at them, but Dais got in the way. 

"Yeah you! Go for me!" he shouted, starting to run, the cannon following him, leaving a crater with every move. Soldiers fired at Dais as he ran towards them, the bullets bouncing off his heavy armor as he took them down like bowling pins with his nunchucku, running towards another tank in the distance. 

A group of soldiers, accompanied by some that were apparently cybernetic, others robotic had closed in on the heroes, who were trying to figure out what Dais was up to. 

"Okay, fend them off. But no killing." Ryo instructed. 

Anubis arced upward with his scythe, slicing one of the cyborgs in half, while Rowen used his martial arts skills to punch and kick some of the infantry trying to kill them, while Kento used his staff to kill off some of the robots. Sekhmet seemed to be enjoying killing the other robots off, but more kept coming as Dais continued to run, the tank commanders continuing to fire at him, as he ran in front of one, getting it to target him, but just enough so that the splash damage would take out the other tank behind him. The operators realized what Dais was up to and prepared to evacuate it, barely diving out as the tank was vaporized. Dais ran up to yet another tank, which seemed to be armed with missiles and what seemed like very powerful guns. He climbed on top, knocked on the hatch, and when the soldiers inside came up to investigate he threw them out and climbed inside himself. Looking around, he discovered that this was a new model that OI was working on, called a Mammoth Tank. He put it into gear and headed towards the others, blasting his way through whatever got into his line of fire. 

In this time, the others had managed to take down a large scrap heap of robot parts, cyborg parts, and many dazed soldiers as a tank drove up. 

"We're going to die, aren't we." Sai replied.   
"Be quiet Sai." Anubis said. 

The group quivered in fear as the hatch on top opened up to reveal Dais. 

"Need a lift?" he asked.   
"DAIS!" the group exclaimed, charging towards the vehicle as they heard a loud tremor.   
"What was that?" Sage wondered.   
"Probably nothing." Ryo thought. 

At that, another tremor was felt under their metal feet. 

"That, was something." Kento said. 

At that, a huge shadow loomed overhead, as the group stared up surprised, terrified and dumbfounded at the large four-legged, saurian weapons platform that was standing there. They heard the hum of electromagnets as something on the thing began to charge up. 

"ABANDON TANK!" Anubis shouted as the group dove off their ride as it was vaporized by the machine's rail gun, and proceeded to make a beeline for the front gate as it lumbered painstakingly towards them, firing again and again, making dents in the asphalt. The group breathed a sigh of relief as they reached the front gate of the facility, only to find several ships hovering, ready to fire on them, with the large beast thing stomping up behind them. 

"We're all gonna die..." Sai replied for the second time.   
"SHUT UP!" Anubis declared. 

The group heard the hum of the railgun warming up as they all braced for the end. Instead they heard the sound of some sort of missile whistling over their head, as they turned to see the large mecha behind them suddenly freeze up and the gun dying down. They could almost hear the crew screaming and cursing. They tilted their heads over abruptly to find Kashin standing in the back of some sort of APC, wearing some sort of strange suit and carrying a strange rifle. 

"GET IN!" he shouted, prompting the heroes to file into the vehicle, and fly off as the tires screeched as the machine came out of its freeze up and fired the cannon as they sped off.   
"What were you thinking? Didn't you know that OI is a major weapons manufacturer?" Kashin asked them.   
"We did. We didn't think they'd be throwing tanks and giant _Empire Strikes Back_ reject machines at us!" Anubis replied angrily. "WHAT WAS THAT THING?"   
"Otoantou's newest toy from his Westwood branch. Quadrapedal mechanical walker, armed with several rail guns a shitload of antiaircraft fire, an antipersonnel turret, and it's as heavily armored as all of you guys put together." Kashin explained calmly to a group of heroes whose jaws had dropped in sheer shock.   
"Why does he need something like that?" Anubis asked.   
"Security I guess." Kashin said.   
"What was that thing you used on it?" Rowen asked.   
"Lockdown shell. Temporarily shuts down anything mechanical for about ten minutes. Lucky I ran into you guys, or you would be dead."   
"So, you've finally come around?" Ryo asked.   
"OF COURSE NOT! I WOULDN'T HELP YOU MORONS WILLINGLY! Actually, that bitch of a sun goddess told me to tell Fire Boy and Carrot Top here to go to the Palace, she wants to see you.   
"Fire Boy?" Ryo replied angrily.   
"Carrot Top?" Anubis added.   
"Just how do you know all this stuff about OI?" Dais asked.   
"My secret." Kashin replied, angering the normally calm Dais. 

Later... 

"What is it Amaterasu?" Ryo asked once he and Anubis had arrived, and survived being glomped out of excitement by Sakura.   
"Kinjiro has picked up high levels of Chi coming from the Eastern United States, centered around Boston, Massachusetts." she explained.   
"Odd. I would think that the Seishi would all be in Japan..." Anubis thought.   
"Hmm..." Kashin thought to himself.   
"Still, I need some of you to go investigate. Any volunteers?"   
"I'll go." Navcase stated boldly.   
"Sure he would...has to be be all noble and everything." Kashin replied. 

Navcase cast a disapproving look at Kashin. 

"Anyone else?" Amaterasu asked.   
"I'll go with him." Yuriko volunteered.   
"I'll go with them. They'll need someone who can speak English." Ran said.   
"Like, I've got stuff to do."   
"What, go check out the latest fashions at the mall?" Kashin asked sarcastically.   
"Wow, how'd you know?" Yoko asked excitedly.   
"Lucky guess." Kashin replied in his usual tone of voice.   
"I'll have Kinjiro arrange transportation. You three can leave at once."   
"Yeah, whatever." Kashin replied in a Hayami-ish tone before heading off to his room. 

Meanwhile... 

"Sir, my facility was attacked by those Ronins and two of the Amaterasu Seishi. Don't worry, everything is still on schedule, and I got a chance to test out my new toy. They didn't get enough information as it is, and they don't suspect anything. The only interesting thing is that they were bailed out by Captain Zoutou."   
"Zoutou...him again..." the voice on the other end said.   
"Yes sir. My information seems to show that he's also one, but unwillingly. Oh yes. One of my competitors, Osaki, has made airline reservations to Boston in his name. Three passengers. I trust you'll be waiting for them?"   
"Of course. Keep up the production work, Houji. Keep me posted." the other voice said.   
"As you wish, Mr. Furukiayu." Houji replied. 

On the other end, Tenma Furukiayu hung up the phone in the kitchen. He peeked into the bedroom nearby, where Karen was sound asleep after a long day of fun with her friends. 

"Soon..." he said, smiling evilly. "Very soon..." 

He poured himself another glass of sake before bringing out his cellphone and dialing another number. 

"It's me. Get over to Otoantou and get on a plane soon. I've got a job for you." Tenma said before hanging up. 

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Episode**

NAVCASE: Greetings, it is I, Navcase.   
YURIKO: Shinta-chan sounds better!   
NAVCASE: In our next chapter, Ran, Yuriko, and myself arrive in Boston, in search of the strange energy reading Kinjiro got. Acting on a hunch, I follow a group of girls, only to be diverted into a dark and dangerous park, where I am attacked. Can I stop them? It's the next chapter of Ronin Warriors: Hell Back on Earth, Arrival in Boston. Don't miss it!   
YURIKO: We'll be sure to have plenty of Shinta-chan fanservice too!   
NAVCASE::blushes: Yuriko... 


	3. Arrival in Boston

Ronin Warriors: Hell Back on Earth  
Chapter 3: Arrival in Boston

Throughout Bostons Logan Airport, people filed in and out of gates. Passengers ran down hall after hall, late for flights, others waited patiently for boarding. From one gate in particular, a young purple-haired girl emerged, wearing her usual overalls and T-shirt. She looked around, making sure they had arrived in the right place.

You two can come in now Ran said.

Two heads peeked out from behind the entryway, looking around frantically before two superdeformed Seishi toddled over behind Ran like little children.

It's okay you twowe just have to go over here and declare some stuff. It's not going to be that painful Ran groaned.

Ran, forced to hold the hands of Navcase and Yuriko, approached the desk, where the person there asked her if she had anything to declare.

I dont, but these two do. Ran replied, turning to Navcase and Yuriko. Now place your sword and naginata on the desk.

The still terrified Seishi tiptoed out from behind their human shield called Ran, and got a stern look from her, as if she was not going to tolerate this terrified response any longer. Navcase reached into his supplies and placed his katana on the desk, practically terrifying the guy behind the desk, who stared at the weapon wide-eyed.

Is there anything else? he asked.  
Yes. This. Yuriko answered, placing her Naginata on the desk as well, causing even more fear.  
I-is t-there anything else? the attendant asked.  
Nope, thats it. Ran said, causing him to breathe a sigh of relief as the two recovered their weapons and headed off with Ran.  
Are they going to be all right? he called after them.  
Yeah, they dont get out much. Ran explained, with the two re-superdeformed Seishi trailing after her.

As they approached the gate where the limo Kinjiro sent to pick them up would arrive, Ran sighed as the two childlike Seishi continued to follow her. It had been hard enough getting their weapons on the plane in Japan. It took forever to carefully explain why they were in posession of them, which Navcase had managed to screw up by explaining that he needed it to fight evil, causing even more commotion, which, she of course, had to straighten out. By the time that was over, she had another problem, this time Yuriko declaring that she carried a 6 to 8 foot spear to fend off letches. THAT, took even longer. It came down to having to call Kinjiro up and having him "explain" that Ran was his daughter from a previous marriage and that these two were her personal bodyguards. THANKFULLY, both for Kinjiro AND Ran, the flight attendants bought it, allowing them to board the plane...after Ran calmly explained to the two of them that it was safe, it was not a large steel monster and was not going to devour them.

She wished that her mom had told them about modern transportation. Ran felt as if she was traveling with two children instead of two twentysomethings. They had so many questions; What does this button do? What did you just put in your mouth, and why haven't you swallowed it? Why do you keep bringing it in and out of your mouth? What was this/that? She groaned at remembering how the two of them, utterly facinated and enthralled by the little call button, nearly brought a normally patient, respectful-even-when disrespectful Japanese flight attendant to the the point of forfeiting their chances of world salvation. She was thankful that it HAD NOT happened, both for the sake of the world and the thought of how they would have reacted. Luckily, she managed to convince the two that the headphones the flight attendants had passed out were not going to suck out their brains for the large steel creature to feed upon, allowing her to take a very well-deserved and grateful snooze for the remainder of the flight, as they had just about ticked her off, which was something that was very hard to do. When she was shaken awake by the flight attendant, she almost pulled a Sakura from the stress the two had put on her.

I told you guys that planes weren't that badNavcase, I would have thought you wouldn't be scared since you've been on Earth for a while now? Ran asked.  
Ceiphied recaptured meeven though I did spend some time with Kinjiro on this modern Earth Navcase began to explain.  
Oh, never mind Ran said, groaning.  
Miss Rando we have to get in that long black thing? Yuriko said, pointing to the limo.  
Yes Ran said.  
Is it safe? Yuriko asked.  
Yes. Ran replied.  
Like the large flying thing we used to get here. Yuriko said.  
Exactly Ran said, getting sick of this, and guessing that these two were not the ideal choices for this mission. I should have gone with Yoko and Ayako instead Ran thought.

After carefully leading the two timid Seishi into the car, they took off for the hotel. Once there, Ran checked in for the three of them, as the other two were incapable of speaking any English. After being led to their room, Ran thanked them as Navcase and Yuriko explored the strange environment before yawning loudly.

Why are we so tired? Yuriko and Navcase asked.

Ran plopped down on her bed and folded her hands behind her head.

It's called jet lag. You two feel any presences? Ran asked, yawning herself.  
If we weren't so tired, maybe we would. Kinjiro did say that he would update us once he got closer to finding the contacts. Navcase said.  
I guess it's best to rest for the time being and start looking tonight. Yuriko said, lying down as well. Shinta-chan she called in a sing-song voice.

Navcase carefully moved over and climbed into bed with Yuriko, as Ran pulled the baseball cap she had brought along over her eyes and dozed off.

Meanwhile

As the three rested up from their journey, a small private plane, bearing an Otoantou Industries logo, was on its way to Boston. On board, four people prepared for action.

One, an older Asian woman about her mid to late twenties, opened a suitcase, where various parts of a sniper rifle were stowed. She began cleaning the various pieces and inspecting them for readiness. Next to her, an Asian man with short black hair, dressed in a white suit with a trenchcoat over it, pulled out a large ornate sword. The hilt had wings on it that looked so real the sword could probably fly. Twin dragons heads also were on either side of the flat part of the broadsword, which also looked quite real. A tattoo of a yukata knife seemed to be on the underside of his wrist. Putting his sword away, he solemnly pulled out a pair of very fancy pistols, inspected them and checked them for ammo before putting them away as well.

Across from them, a large burly gentleman was reading a Japanese newspaper, whose front page article referred to the break in at Otoantou. He attempted to concentrate on the article he was reading before he was kicked in the leg. Looking to his right, he found the unconscious form of a young Chinese girl, probably in her late teens as she thrashed around in her sleep.

You can't beat meIm the Invincible Sword Goddess> she mumbled in Chinese.

Later that night

So, where we gonna go now? Teresa asked, her arms full of shopping bags.  
Food? Allison suggested. Im hungry.  
As usual. Karen mumbled under her breath. Why dont we head for Newbury Street? Teresa can shop, Allison can eat.  
Great idea! the two girls exclaimed.

Teresa tore off at high speed towards more shopping while Karen and Allison followed behind, as Teresa forced the crowd to part as she made for the Westin. As a well rested Amaterasu team sat contemplating dinner, Teresa flew by in Store-seeking mode as Karen and Allison hurried after her.

That girl reminded me of Yoko. Yuriko said as Teresa flew by.  
Teresa wait up! Karen shouted as she and Allison hurried after her.

As Karen went by, Navcase felt something. Something quite powerful, that he could not put his foot on it. Or perhaps, he could. A Seishi.

Navcase, what is it? Yuriko asked, noticing that the man of her dreams and realities face was whiter than his Seishi wardrobe.  
One of those girls that went by might be a Seishi. Im going after them. Navcase said, getting up from the table abruptly and rushing off.  
SHINTA-CHAN COME BACK!!!! Yuriko screamed at the top of her lungs, and then looking around the room to see that everyone was staring at her.  
Sorry> she replied.

Navcase hurried after Teresa and the others, hoping that he would not loose them. This city was large, and he was a stranger here. That, and he had no grasp of the English language. Which made tracking her down twice as hard. Summoning his Seishi form, he took off at high speed, trying to trail her, flying past a group of men in suits, wearing headsets.

Yes sir, she's being followed. Your orders? one said.  
Stop him. Permanently. Tenma ordered.  
Yes sir. They said, reaching into their coats.

Teresaslowdown Karen said, out of breath.  
Come on! We've got to get there! Teresa shouted, taking off past Software Etc. with her friends in pursuit, as she came out to the large foyer that linked the three or four arcades that went off to various ends of the place. Teresa screeched to the right, with her friends in pursuit, just as Navcase flew in, not knowing which way the girls had gone. He tried to focus his power, but he felt nothing. Her power was not great enough yet for him to weed her out. That, and he could not ask for help, unless he got lucky enough to find someone who spoke Japanese. Not having any time to waste, he took a guess, and raced off towards the Marche exit, not seeing the girls anywhere.

I should head back and try a different way. Navcase said.

Navcase turned to go back, only to find a group of men in designer suits waiting behind him.

Youre coming with us. One of them said.

Grabbing Navcase by his shoulders the men dragged the Sword of Heaven down street after street, right into a very dark Boston Common.

Lets get rid of him. Another said, reaching into his coat.  
Like the boss said. A third added.  
May I wonder who your boss is? Navcase asked.  
You won't get that opportunity. Another said as they pulled out their guns.

This was not good. Navcase was fast, but not fast enough to dodge bullets. He had to act fast to take them down. He reached to his side, and drew his sword using the Ikazuchi technique, cutting one in the shoulder before backflipping into a tree as they began firing, then diving through the air and kicking another down with his feet as he used him as a platform, alighting and then turning around.

I hope Im good enough to manage this. Navcase said, going to Shinken no Kamae stance and focusing. The kanji glowed on his hand as the men took positions and began firing. With expert skill Navcase managed to parry the bullets with his sword, which thankfully was holding up, except for a few nicks.

This won't last very long. I've got to draw their fire. Navcase lifted his sword above his head and brought it down a few inches above the ground with the cry of Dou Ryu Sen, distracting them long enough to dash off.

There he goes! Get him! the leader shouted.

Navcase peeked out from behind a tree as one guy proceeded to unload on him as he flew across low to the ground to a nearby tree. He took aim again, but the leader whacked him across the face.

You moron! The cops will hear, if they didn't already. Were gonna have to do this up close and personal. He said, putting away his gun as he and the others closed in on Navcase.  
They've put away their weapons. Thats a relief. Navcase said, sheathing his own sword and stepping out from behind the tree.  
There he is!

Navcase stood his ground as they charged him. Quick, almost painless, as was expected of a samurai. This was hardly a fair fight; but Navcase had an obligation to himself to defeat them as quickly as possible, and show them mercy.

One threw a punch, Navcase stopped it and kicked him in the head with a rising side kick, taking him down, just as another came in with a side kick, which Navcase swerved out of the way of and Ryu Kan Sened him with his sheathed sword. Two came at him from either side, he nailed them both with a split kick, alighting and spinning around with a roundhouse to take down yet another. Leaping into the air, he nailed yet another with Ryu Tsui Sen, pushing off from him to fly into Ryu Kan Sen Arashi, flipping over and slamming down with his sword, landing and flying into Ryu Kan Sen Tsumuji, knocking down another by whacking him in the torso.

There were seven in total, six already down on the ground moaning in pain. Navcase brought his sword back to Shinken no Kamae stance, trying to figure out which move to use. He could not very well use any of his stronger and fancier techniques in Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu; they probably would report back to whomever their boss was to fill him in on his moves, thus the ougi were out of the question. He had already revealed Ryu Kan Sen and Ryu Tsui Sen; and Dou Ryu Sen. As he contemplated his next move, he noticed a tree directly behind his target, and nearly kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner, as he brought his right arm back behind him, flipping his sheathed blade to face upwards as he bent his knees into the famed and effective Gatousu First Stance. He flew across the ground, knocking the wind out of his opponent as he crashed into the tree, the force of the impact knocking him out and the ground being torn up from where Navcase started his move. Sirens were heard, and Navcase headed off back to the restaurant as the goons got up and ran off as well.

Meanwhile, Yuriko sat nervously at the table, tapping her fingers against it, hoping nothing had happened to Navcase.

She loved him dearly. Her life was practically empty without him. Ever since she met Navcase as a child she was almost immediately attracted to him. Now he had gone off on some sort of wild goose chase, in a city he did not know, and one where he could not remotely communicate, which worried her even more. She hoped he would return completely all right; otherwise, he would not be--she would make sure of that.

Looking in the direction he had run off in, she spotted a male headed towards their area. The brownish gray hair made it very clear to her that it was her one, her only

SHINTA-CHAN!!!! Yuriko screamed, jumping up from the table, knocking over everything in her path over, leapt over the short wall and used her momentum to tackle the poor Sword of Heaven to the ground.  
Yurikoneedair Navcase wheezed as Yuriko wrapped her arms around him. He hated it when she did this. But as he looked in her eyes, he saw she was crying. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her to comfort the only thing he needed.

Back at Tenmas, things were not as happy. The six men that he had sent after Navcase, sat before him, ashamed at their failure. He had ordered them to take care of anyone going after his daughter. He had the entire city under surveillance, to try and stop anyone attempting to locate them. He had not completely coerced his daughter into helping him in his scheme; thus he had to cut off any contact. It was obvious to him that others knew that there were two Seishi in Boston, thus anyone searching for them had to be stopped.

You said that he carried a Japanese sword, and beat you down using a style that placed emphasis on blind spots. Tenma said.  
Yes. Exactly sir. He wore some sort of weird outfit too. He had this weird glow too around his hand. Looked like the kanji for sword  
A kanji glowed on his body Tenma said, unbuttoning his shirt, and focusing his energy. In a matter of moments a black kanji began to glow on his chest. The men gasped in shock. Like that?  
Yes, yes! they exclaimed.  
_A Seishi Tenma thought to himself. This is interesting_  
Now, moving on Tenma said. The six of you know why youre here.

The six nodded. Tenma placed knives in front of each of them, before declaring, Then you know what is expected of you.

Each of the men picked up their knives, and showing no sign of pain, cut off their little fingers, wrapped them in cloth, and presented them to Tenma.

Now go. He declared.

The six men filed out of the apartment via the fire escape, as there was a knock on the door. Tenma opened it to find the four individuals from the plane.

We came as soon as you called, sir. The trenchcoated individual said.  
Excellent. And who would these two be? Tenma asked, referring to the woman and young girl.  
Assassins, hired by Mr. Otoantou. This is Kinuko Sogekihei, an expert sniper. Nothing ever escapes her sights. The other is her partner, Ziyi Xiaoyu, master of Kung Fu and Wudan Sword Technique. She is apparently the daughter of a Triad boss. We have already checked into Mr. Otoantou's suite and stowed our weaponry.

Excellent. Tenma explained. I take it you must be Xiaoyu.

Dressed in a traditional Chinese dress, her hair was braided and odangoed. She nodded.

I have a daughter named Karen. I would like for you to try and befriend her, so that your companions can keep tabs on her and anyone that might go after her. Tenma explained.  
Got it! she said happily.  
Dad! Im home! Can you get the door?> Karen called.  
All right you four. Sneak out through the fire escape so she doesn't see you.

The four raced upstairs as Karen managed to open the door, just as Tenma managed to hide the knives and other evidence.

So, how was shopping?> Tenma asked.  
Wonderful. We had to chase after Teresa thoughIm exhausted> she said, yawning. Im gonna go to bed. See you in the morning!> she said, heading off.

As the door to Karens room closed behind her, Tenma thought to himself

Two assassins, working with my own disposal expertsToshihiko Kakekomi, master of pistols and possessing a rune blade of my own devising for his outstanding service. And my own loyal muscleTouru Debabouchou, both enhanced by my own practice of Nether World magicIf there are Seishi after herthere won't be for long he said, smiling evilly.

**Next Episode**

AYAKO: Hey everyone! Ayako here. Next time, four hired assassins go after Navcase and the others. Will they succeed?

TOSHIHIKO: Of course we will. Were the best in the world. Count on it.

SUIREN: BISHY!!!!! EVIL BISHY, BUT BISHY NONETHELESS!!! YOURE MINE!!!!

YOKO: I SAW HIM FIRST!!!

SUIREN: DID NOT!

YOKO: DID TOO!!!!

SUIREN: DID NOT!!!!

AYAKO(groans): It's our next chapter of Ronin Warriors: Hell Back on Earth, The Four Appear. Dont miss it!


	4. The Four Appear

**Ronin Warriors: Hell Back On Earth**   
**Chapter 4: The Four Appear**

Although things were going well over in America, things were not so well in Japan. Particularly with a group of warriors, forced to relocate. 

The Draconai had lost the first round. Now they were gearing up for round two, only problem is, they still had not managed to find a place to set up shop. Ceiphied was furious at this. How was he to carry out his plan with an inability to find a place to base his operations from? They had managed to find hiding place after hiding place, only to be forced to change their location soon after. 

"I CANNOT BELIEVE WE LOST TO THOSE WEAKLINGS!" Ceiphied roared, sending shivers down the spines of his minions.   
"Master, they were stronger than we anticipated. Surely if given another opportunity to fight them we will succeed." Kouen declared.   
"I do not know if we will get that chance. Right now, we must plan our attack and locate the Drakka Shichisei before Amaterasu does." Ceiphied said. "That is the only way that we will win!"   
"Master, perhaps we should contact that group that gave us the new magic. I believe they were called Otoantou Industries. Perhaps they would know where the Seishi are." Koureha suggested.   
"Otoantou...This might give us the edge we require...we shall go and see this Otouantou and convince him to aid us further!" Ceiphied shouted, rising into the air, with his army following behind. 

Sometime later... 

"Sir, we've got something incoming." the commander of Houji's forces said.   
"What?" Houji asked.   
"It appears to be scaled humanoids, accompanied by a large dragon." he reported.   
"The Draconai...they must be back for more weaponry...I thought they'd return. Hold them off until I tell you to cease fire."   
"But sir, shouldn't we destroy them?" the commander asked.   
"No. At least, not yet. I have orders from a higher authority to leave them alive for some time. Send out the troops." 

The commander saluted and declared that he would. 

Alarms sounded throughout the facility, as soldiers ran down stairs, grabbed rifles off racks, ran and climbed into tanks, and a large crew headed over to their secret weapon, just in case. Houji sat in his office, overlooking the whole thing. 

Still in the air, the Draconai swooped in towards the facility. 

"There appears to be some commotion below. Shall we cancel the attack?" Kouen asked.   
"NO...We must strike now and fast! ATTACK!" Ceiphied roared, taking a deep breath and exhaling a flurry of rocks, ice, fire, poison, and lightning that lashed out, cutting through the first line of troops and damaging many of the tanks. 

"Open fire!" the commander shouted. 

Troops aimed their guns skyward and began firing on Ceiphied, but he pushed their guns down. 

"Mr. Otoantou's orders are not to harm the large dragon. All the others are fair game."   
"CHARGE! CHARGE! LAND AND ATTACK!" Ceiphied roared, taking a vantage point above the base as the others began to swoop in.   
"ISHIBIYA!" Kouen shouted out, as the elite members of the Ishibiya Corps readied their cannons, aiming them at the armored division. At Kouen's command, they fired a barrage of energy cannonballs at the tanks, damaging them heavily. He shouted it out again, and they fired again and again, allowing many of the grunts to land and retract their wings. Ground troops advanced forward, firing their rifles, which only managed to graze the grunts who took down soldier after soldier by impaling them with their claws. 

"FALL BACK!" the commander shouted, realizing this was not going to work. "Bring forward the armored divisions!" 

The troops, what remained of them, retreated as the armored units moved forward and proceeded to open fire. Their powerful cannons were more than a match for the Draconai, blasting several of them into oblivion. The soldiers cheered as Draconai after Draconai was blown away. 

"Get out of their cannons' range!" Kouen ordered his warriors. "Prepare for a Kikou Ha Barrage!" 

Bringing their hands back together to gather energy, they thrust them forward, sending waves of destructive ki energy slamming into the enemy. Troops were vaporized as the beam came into contact with them, the tanks tried to relocate, but many were vaporized as well. 

"BRING IT OUT! BRING OUT THE MAMMOTH!" the commander ordered. 

The thunderous stomps were heard as the gargantuan machine exited its holding bay, making mincemeat out of the Draconai with its powerful railguns. Many took to the air for a more opportune advantage, but the missile turrets tore through even more, and what escaped their reach were wasted by the antipersonell cannons on its underbelly. The creatures swarmed around it like flies, trying to damage its thick armor with their ki blasts, but they only barely penetrated the shell, if not at all. 

"ASSUME YOUR DRAGON FORMS! IT IS OUR ONLY CHANCE!" Ceiphied roared. 

The Draconai began to focus their power and started to glow. Houji watched intently. _This must be their true power, _he thought. However, his orders were not to destroy them. His master had plans for the misguided former minons of Drakka. 

He pushed a button on his desk, and activated an intercomm. 

"Stand down." he ordered.   
"Yes sir." The commander replied. 

With that being said, Houji's forces stopped their defensive assault. The Draconai proceeded to stop their onslaught as well. 

"Welcome to my facilities, Draconai." Houji said over his loudspeaker.   
"You know of us?" Ceiphied asked.   
"Of course. It was I who authorized the shipment of supplies to your former location."   
"I demand only one thing of you now. Where are the Drakka Shichisei!" Ceiphied roared, terrifying everyone.   
"I do not know."   
"HOW DARE YOU..." Ceiphied said, preparing to resume their attack, and stomp the facility flat.   
"However, I happen to know through my sources that one of them may be in Boston, in the United States." he answered.   
"Then we shall go and investigate." Ceiphied said. 

Ceiphied's forces summoned their wings, and rose into the air once again, flying off to their temporary home. Houji smiled evily. They had come, as Tenma had said. It was just a matter of getting rid of them now and using them to their advantage. 

Meanwhile... 

As usual, it was a wonderful, beautiful sunny day on Boston's Esplanade. The light from the sun reflected off the water around the area, a gentle breeze blew by through the trees. People were sitting under trees or on benches reading, as bicyclists and skaters flew by, while joggers and walkers headed by at their own pace. People were holding picnics on the grass, or lying down to take a nap or to sunbathe. All this was observed from the high powered sniper scope of Kinuko Sogekihei, scanning the area for anyone who could possibly come to find the target they were sworn to protect by Tenma. 

She wondered why she had agreed to this mission; simple, it paid well. Why someone would pay so much just to protect his daughter perplexed her. Usually her missions went along the lines of "kill so and so, on such and such a date, at such and such a time". But this one was different. Nor could she figure out why Otoantou had insisted on her and Xiaoyu work with the other two, when they had completed countless missions without needing any help. This was strange. Between Xiaoyu's skill with a Chinese sword and her own incredible aim, they were unbeatable. Yet they had been instructed to go with these two respresentitives from his own group. Hopefully these two men were as good as she hoped they were. 

"Mr. Kakekomi, any sign of anything?" Kinuko asked.   
"Negative." he replied back through his headset. "Touru, anything on your end?"   
"Nothing. Everything seems to be quiet here."   
"Kinuko, keep an eye on her if you can. We're getting nothing so far." 

Slightly satified, Kinuko went back to her spying from within one of the trees. 

Teresa sat quietly under a tree in the shade, reading a book. She loved to read. Besides, on a day like today, it was too nice to be stuck indoors. She waved to Allison as she zipped by on her skates, and then turned back to her book. She glanced over to check on her other friend, and sure enough, as she expected, had once again fallen asleep while listening to her CD player. She smiled to herself. Silly Karen. Always trying to let the music take her to the story, and always ending up falling asleep instead of going into a trance. She yawned, and stretched out on her back, placing her book over her face, deciding that a short nap would not hurt. 

Meanwhile, a group of three approached from a distance. Ran walked along next to the hand-grasped Yuriko and Navcase, with her skates slung over her shoulder, eager to see if this place was as good as she had heard. Yuriko gazed into Navcase's eyes as they walked along, hand in hand, ready to enjoy what little time they had for lesiure. Navcase gazed over at the trees in the distance. They were not as tall as some of the trees from his childhood, but still, their minds drifted into a daydream of when he and Yuriko were little... 

A few weeks after Navcase had moved in with Yuriko's family, she was not as thrilled about her new surrogate brother as her parents were. She was far angrier at the fact that her father insisted that this boy, a year older than her, protect her. She could take care of herself. She did not this little samurai-in-training to watch over her. Still, he was kinda cute, so she would try and play hard to get...except, as we all know, with Yuriko, "hard to get" means, hard to get her _off_ _of_ you. There were many tall trees around the Toumahama property, and Yuriko loved to climb them. Usual young girl activities were not up her alley, and consisted of boring games with the local girls. Boys had more fun. 

_Yuriko's small body reached up and pulled with all her might up the trunk of a tree. She smiled in glee, both because loved climbing, and because she had managed to loose the eager and overprotecting emissary of her father, namely Navcase. As she reached for the next branch and pulled herself up, she groaned at the next sound she heard._

_"Yuriko! Please come down from there! I'll get in trouble if your father catches you up there!" a six-year-old Navcase called up to her._   
_"Don't worry Shinta-chan!..." Yuriko called back as she reached up to grab the next branch and pull herself up, "I'm not gonna...FAAAAAAAAAALL!"_

_As Yuriko put her weight on her foot to give her the leverage to pull herself up, the branch snapped with a sharp crack, causing her to loose her grip and plummet to the ground. Using the mildly sub-god speed of a Hiten Mitsurugi Master in training, Navcase rushed towards the falling Yuriko and caught her, her own weight knocking him on to his back as she fell into his arms._

_"Shinta-chan! You caught me! That means you love me!" Yuriko exclaimed, her usual happiness kicking in._   
_"Yuriko, please don't call me that..." he started to say before Yuriko got her famed death grip around him. "Yuri...ko...need...air..." he wheezed as she smothered him in her love._

The two smiled at each other as they came back to reality. The two of them had spent some great time together. Yuriko had plenty of happy memories of cuddling her Shinta-chan, and Navcase had several painful memories of Yuriko practically suffocating him. There were so many times that she had almost gotten him in trouble when they were very little. She was rebelious, not content to sit around and be a girl like other females he knew. He cited countless times when noticed that his hakama or other items of masculinity were missing and he would later find that Yuriko had stolen them. He had always wondered if her father knew of her infatuation with him, and that was why he charged him with the task of looking after her. He never found out; her father disowned him after Ceiphied captured her. Eventually, much to his relief, she had mostly grown out of her tomboy phase as she took to making herself more beautiful with makeup and perfume, obviously with the intention of getting him to notice her as a beautiful young girl, and not just as this adoptive sister or servant of her father. It worked, though it took a little time. Navcase's mind wandered again, as he remembered what he thought to be the first time he had realized he loved her...or at least thought she was beautiful. 

_He had just come back from a training session with Hiko the 4th, and was eager to find Yuriko. He was fourteen at the time, she had just turned thirteen. Although she had mostly grown out of her tomboyishness, she still liked to climb trees. There was one tree in particular that was right outside the storehouse, that if you climbed it you could go right on top of the roof. Yuriko used to say that it was her quiet place. She would always go there if she was mad at him, or her parents. She especially hated it when he had to go off and train with Hiko. His best guess is that she would be there. Heading over to the tree, he spotted her on the roof. Grabbing onto one of the branches, he pulled himself up branch by branch, until his head was just about at the roof of the building._

_"Yuriko! I'm back!" he called out softly, hoping that she would not notice and tackle him out of the tree._

_But no response came. No stampede. No "Yuriko Flying Tackle". She must have been really mad at him. It was not his fault that Hiko made him train all the time, far away from her. He had watched Suiren play 'Legend of Dragoon', and remembered a line just before the end of Disc 2, that "Distance only makes Love grow Stronger." This was especially true of Yuriko. Yet no answer._

_"Yuriko, I'm sorry...you know how it is with Hiko...if I'm going to be his sucessor someday I have to."_

_Still no response. She must be furious with him. Either that or she had had a fight with her mother; although her father wanted her to be able to defend herself, and thus trained her with a nagninata, her mother insisted that she a Polarioid of Japanese feminity; kimono-clad forever, which Yuriko resented with every inch of her heart._

_Still, he had to make sure. He pulled himself higher up, so he could just see over the top of the roof, and caught a glimpse of Yuriko lying on her back, facing into the sun, her eyes closed. She was sunbathing._

_He caught himself for a minute. Yuriko. Sunbathing? A girl who hated practically all things feminine with the exception of boys? Doing something VERY feminine? As his mind raced to try and find an explanation, he realized that at the same time, his gaze had not left her. Her hair, black as the night sky, strands that were not caught underneath her blew gently in the breeze. Her hair was down; he had always insisted that she looked better that way, not with all sorts of sticks and other objects stuck in it to hold it in place. She agreed with him, and giggled as he blushed everytime he said it. Her beautiful little hands, folded across her chest, rising and falling with her breath. His eyes followed every curve of her body, all gifts from a geometric heaven. Yuriko would kill him if she caught Navcase spying on him, especially for this. As discretion is the better part of valor, Navcase carefully climbed down, leaving Yuriko to her rest. He had felt something. Did he love her as much as she did him? Or did he just find her attractive? "No," he thought to himself, it was not that. Despite how much he dreaded her flying tackles, or her incredible and unending happiness, she had grown on him, little by little. Soon, he would let her know how he felt._

"Kinuko, get ready. We've spotted something. The sensors indicate that they've got energy. Lots of it, and they're heading this way. Take them down." Toshihiko replied.   
"Got it." she said, taking aim, lining her crosshairs up with Navcase's head. 

Navcase came out of his daydream to notice a sparkle of light in the distance. Although it could have been the sun, he barely made out a figure aimed at him. 

"Yuriko, let's get out of here. Quietly." he said.   
"What is it?" she asked.   
"Look over there." He said pointing towards the tree. 

"Dammit! They're on to us!" Kinuko swore.   
"Firing will cause too much of a commotion. We'll take care of it." Toshihiko said. 

"Um, Navcase, I think we better start running." Ran said, pointing to the two men heading towards them.   
"You're right. Let's go." he said, taking off in the following direction. 

"Mr. Furukiayu, we've found them. They came to the park just like you thought they might. We're going to need some help though." Toshihiko said.   
"Very well. I will have my own men keep tabs on them and try and lead them towards the Common. There you should be able to deal with them." Tenma replied. 

Racing off at high speed out of the park, Toshihiko and Touru ran in hot pursuit, changing course to attempt to get to the Commons before they did. Thus, as the trio raced down the street away from their pursuers, their pursuers ran up the steps at the Charles MGH stop to hop on the Red Line to beat them there. 

"Navcase! Yuriko! If we follow the path of the train, we should end up in the park where we can try and loose them!" Ran shouted out. 

The two nodded and headed after the younger girl. 

"Boss, they're headed for the Common. We've got them now." a man said from a parked car as the group ran by. 

Minutes later, out of breath, the three rushed into the Common from the South end of the Park, heading towards the intersection, only to find the two approaching from the NORTH end of the park. 

"Great. Just great." Navcase said.   
"We've got more trouble." Yuriko said, pointing to the men coming up behind them.   
"Make that triple." Ran said, pointing to the Draconai that flew in and landed around them, scaring off all of the parkgoers.   
"That's as far as you go." Toshihiko said. "Our boss doesn't want you messing in his buisness."   
"And who might your boss be, may I ask?" Navcase asked.   
"That's for us to know and you to not find out. You want to leave, you've got to go through us first." Toshihiko said, reaching into his coat and pulling two identical fancy-looking pistols, one black and one pure white, from his coat. He nodded to Touru, who removed his suit coat, and instantly the tattoes on his body began to glow brightly, frightening Navcase and Yuriko by its ki alone. 

"Ran, get behind us. When we tell you to run, head away and don't let them catch you." 

Ran nodded and stepped behind the two warriors. Focusing their Chi, Navcase and Yuriko changed to their battle gear, and brought out their weapons. Navcase took the Shinken no Kamae stance, and glowed brightly as he prepared for battle. He had a duty to protect Ran, and Yuriko. 

Yuriko brandished her Naginata, also prepared for battle. She had to protect Ran too. However, she also had to ensure that Navcase was all right too. 

They stood ready to attack whomever struck first. But who would? Would it be the two men? Or would their associates from behind strike first? Or would the Draconai just kill all of them? 

The two Seishi stood ready, watching each group of enemies closely, both sides waiting in anticipation of the first attack... 

_To Be Continued..._

**Next Episode**

NAVCASE: Next time, our battles with our new enemy begins, as they bring out all the stops to try and dispose of us. 

SAKURA: YAHOO! FIGHT TIME! 

NAVCASE: It's not that exciting, we're not even sure why they're trying to get rid of us. 

SUIREN: THREE BISHIES FIGHTING! WAI! I'm gonna need lots of towels after this! 

NAVCASE::sweatdrops: It's lots of action next time on Ronin Warriors: Hell Back on Earth, Combat Resumes. Don't miss it. 

YURIKO::pouts: and we didn't get any Shinta-chan fan service yet... 


	5. Combat Resumes

**Ronin Warriors: Hell Back on Earth**   
**Chapter 5: Combat Resumes**

Navcase stood reading in Shinken no Kamae, the wind blowing through his cape and hair, eyeing all his opponents. At any moment any of them could move in and attack, beginning the fight. He had to be careful. The Draconai knew what he was capable of, but the two others could easily learn what he could do. Every move he used was one less move he could surprise them with. He had to be careful not to reveal that many. 

Next to him, Yuriko gripped her naginata tightly. She had to protect Ran, and Navcase. She did not know what these two new opponents were capable of, but they seemed quite tough so far. 

Tosihiko gazed over at the Draconai. They were a problem. He would not be able to complete his mission if they were not dealt with first. He nodded to Touru, who readied himself for combat as well. The key question running through their heads was simple: Where the hell was Xiaoyu? 

Peace. Quiet. Bliss. All these things drifted through her mind as she inhaled and exhaled. She had managed to climb up into a strangely shaped tree, with her back against one trunk and her feet propped up on a branch. A little uncomfortable, but it was a beautiful day anyway. Pulling a hat over her eyes, she drifted back to sleep as her headset dangled from a cord that went up through her shirt and dangled out of the top of it, alive with the sound of angry screaming from Kinuko wondering where she was. 

Toshihiko redirected his pistols, to the surprise of Navcase, at the Draconai and proceeded to unload a hail of bullets into them, which their AT fields could not protect them from. Touru whipped out a pair of Nunchucku and proceeded to wail on them as well. Navcase nodded to Ran, who rushed off in the opposite direction while Yuriko tripped and knocked out several of the Yakuza men with the other end of her staff. They were no match for her. Neither were the Draconai, which the two warriors wasted no time killing or badly wounding. 

_"These guys are thorough..." _Navcase thought. They would certainly be a challenge to fight, as he stood ready in Shinken no Kamae. 

The sound of gunfire stopped and the impacts against trees ended as the two assassins finished their interference. 

"Now for you two." Toshihiko said, readying his guns again.   
"I'll take the guy with the guns. You take the other." Navcase told Yuriko. 

Yuriko, brandishing her spear, thrust at Touru, before coming around again with another strike. However, the attacks barely injured him, shocking her. She held the spear low to the ground and proceeded to spin inward, however he blocked with his nunchucku, and flicked them at her, knocking her to the ground. Using her spear to get to her feet, she ran in and swiped downward with her spear, before swiping across, twirling her spear around and slashing through again. Again, it failed to phase him. How could this be? Could he really be that tough? In her moment of distress, he proceeded to wail on her with his nunchucku, which seemed to hurt more than they were supposed to. Bruise after bruise began to appear on her body, knocking her backwards. As she stumbled back from one blow, she was forced to dodge a tree that was felled under his strength. She had to take this guy down, somehow. 

Holding her spear out in front of her in a battle ready stance, she began to focus her power. Energy began to gather in the blade of her weapon, as she began to glow purple, powering herself up. She charged at Touru with all her might and a battle cry, slashing downward, sending him reeling back, denting a tree. She primped her hair up in victory, only to notice that he had gotten back up. As she wondered how he could have survived, a voice whispered, almost on the wind, 

"_Just stand there. Don't attack."_

Yuriko was confused, but obeyed. Holding her naginata ready to attack, she anticipated his assault. As he swung downward, she parried perfectly! He picked up his pace, but remarkably, she was able to parry every single attack, with almost godlike skill! She slashed him, causing great pain, and sending him reeling backward. Almost instinctively, she began twirling the weapon above her head, causing the wind to pick up and surrounding her in a whirlwind. As the dazed Touru looked up, he gasped in shock as she flew towards him at almost 60 miles per hour, knocking him backwards with incredible concussive force. He tried to struggle to his feet, but collapsed. 

Navcase, meanwhile, was dodging bullets the best he could, as Toshihiko unloaded on him. He tried to direct his shots into every target that was not HIM. This was difficult, as his aim was very good. It would take forever to remove all the bullets from the trees. Navcase hid behind one of them, waiting for for him to fire again, only to hear the telltale click that revealed that he was out of ammo. He peeked out from behind the tree, only to be forced back behind it as Toshihiko reloaded and fired again. Navcase dove behind another tree just as his cape was punctured by one of Toshiko's bullets, only to find it was smaller than the one he had dove behind before, basically being forced to move slightly to the left and right with every shot from Toshihiko's twin guns. Several times he did not move fast enough and he was barely grazed by his shots. Then he noticed something was standing in front of him. He would not be able to see Toshihiko fire, and the report from his guns could not completely reveal his location. Then he smelled some sort of mild plum perfume. Yuriko? 

"Stay there Shinta-chan. I'm going to draw his fire." she announced.   
"No, get out of here. I'll handle him." he replied.   
"Shinta-chan, you're going to get hurt if you don't let me help. And if you get hurt, I have to hurt you." Yuriko said, sending thoughts of Yuriko chasing him down furiously into his head.   
"What do you have in mind?" he asked.   
"I don't know what it is about this thing, but if I choose not to attack, I can parry anything." 

Toshihiko was more determined than ever. He had to take out this girl first. Either way, they would both loose. He proceeded to unload on Yuriko, who was not even trying to dodge. Toshihiko unloaded everything he had. The barrels of his guns began to glow as the ammo flew from it. He happened to glance for a second, to find to his surprise, she was parrying every single bullet! A pile began to form in front of her. He thought only Xiaoyu was that good. He kept firing, only to realize that he was out of ammo. He reached into his inner pockets, to search for more clips, only to find that he was all out. 

On the other end of the fire, the two watched curiously as he put his guns back into his coat. Was he giving up or something? Navcase peeked out from behind the tree, as he removed his trenchcoat and placed it on the ground, carefully lifting it over what appeared to be the hilt of a sword. He reached on to his back and slowly lifted it out of its sheath, metal sliding against metal and resonating as it was fully drawn. He then removed his suit coat carefully, with the sheath still strapped on his back. He took a fighting stance, which was quite unusual to Navcase. For a warrior who looked very Japanese, it was suited more towards someone who practiced a more European style. 

"Let's go." he told Navcase.   
"As you wish." Navcase replied, undoing his mantle and handing it to Yuriko, who took cover on one side, eager with anticipation. 

Going back to Shinken no Kamae stance, he brought his blade backwards and flipped it over so that the blade was facing up, and bent his knees, arching backward. 

Toshihiko observed this. He had seen this before somewhere, or heard of it. What was it called again? Hiratsuki? No, this was similar, but more refined. He would have to ask Tenma about it after he killed this looser. 

Navcase flew forward across the ground, utilizing Gatousu First Stance to try and catch him off guard and end it in one fell swoop. But in a split instant he was out of the way. Toshihiko slashed once, stepped forward with his foot, before slashing downward again in a circular flourish. 

Navcase stumbled back, barely able to block with his sword. Three hit combo. How could he have managed that? He looked at his sword. A few nicks here and there, but they could be fixed. He barely had time to react as Toshihiko flew in with a series of slashes that struck in such madness he could barely block them all. But he did. He had to do something quickly, or else this guy would beat him down. Leaping a few steps backward, Navcase went skyward, holding his sword above his head, preparing to crash down at the blind spot above his head. 

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu!" He called out. "Ryu Tsui..." 

He barely had time to react, in fact no time. As he had flown upward, Toshihiko had bent his knees low to the ground bringing his sword low as well, then pushing off and upward, slashing upward with a sword uppercut that connected with Navcase, knocking him out of the air and crashing to the ground. Navcase drove his sword into the dirt and rose to his feet, only to see his opponent reach into his shirt on the left side. _"He must be weakening..." _he thought. Perfect time to take him down in one quick blow. Navcase brought his sheath to his side, sheathing it for Battoujutsu. Using THE technique would not be advisable, however, he could try and throw him off with another technique that was just as fast, but a little less powerful. After all, he was called the Sword of Heaven as well...He adjusted his Battoujutsu stance slightly, so that he would draw his sword a little lower than dead center. He hoped his own godlike speed was enough to accurately duplicate it. 

Yuriko was thrilled. She was able to see her Shinta-chan fight. Okay, it was not the same as seeing him without a shirt on or naked, but close enough. However, she seemed to notice some sort of small black cloud forming directly above Navcase. She was not sure why, but thought nothing of it. 

Pushing off with one foot, Navcase almost disappeared as he flew forward, drawing his sword at lightning speed, only to hear a loud clang as it was blocked. Blocked? How? This attack was far too fast for that. 

"This ends here and now. Kakekomi Ryuu..." Toshihiko began, as a look of horror came across Navcase's face.   
"Shuurai Kawasu!" 

In a matter of moments, Toshihiko let go of his sword, as the wings on the side of it spread out, hanging in mid-air. 

"Shinta-chan look out!" Yuriko screamed, barely too late to save him as a lightning bolt streaked down, connecting directly with Toshihiko's sword, electrocuting Navcase, who screamed in sheer pain as the voltage surged through his body. A lattice-like purple glow shone faintly through the shocks as his skeleton became clearly visible, almost like an x-ray. Navcase began to let go of his blade as he slowly fell backwards unconscious, almost in slow motion as Yuriko ran towards him in a similar style, managing to catch his head as he fell back, cradling it in her hands, as his body reeked of ozone and smoke rose off his body. Toshihiko recovered his sword and sheathed it, before running off. 

"Shinta-chan..." Yuriko said, her lips trembling as tears began to form. "SHINTA-CHAN!" she screamed, her voice echoing throughout the park. 

Meanwhile, Ran fled away from the Common, as the two had told her to do, looking behind her to ensure she was not being followed. She hoped and prayed that Yuriko and Navcase would be all right. 

Unbknownsed to her, Karen and her friends were walking the other way, discussing as usual where they were going to eat dinner, as Ran ran straight into Allison. 

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going!" Allison snapped.   
"S-s-sorry." Ran answered timidly, full of fear.   
"Are you all right?" Karen asked. "Is there anything we can do to help?"   
"I got separated from my friends. I need to find them to see if they're all right." Ran insisted. 

As she talked, something seemed to click in Karen's mind. She had a brief glimpse of the two back in their hotel room. 

"Well, maybe they went back to wherever you're staying." Karen replied.   
"Yeah, that's where they would go. Let's hurry." Ran said.   
"Okay. Come on. Oh, stupid me. I'm Karen. And you are?"   
"R-r-ran." she stammered.   
"I'm Teresa, pleased to meet you."   
"I'm Allison, can we hurry this up? I need to eat!"   
"As usual..." Teresa said under her breath.   
"Hey! I sat in six stores today for almost an hour waiting for you to pick out ONE dress. I'm starving!" she shot back.   
"Okay okay..." 

Ran giggled slightly as the two argued with each other, and walked back to the hotel, where she hoped that Navcase and Yuriko would be all right. 

**This is the End of Part 1. We're gonna make you an offer you can't refuse. Read Part 2 when it comes out or you'll be sorry!**

CEIPHIED: AT LAST! THE DAMNED AUTHOR LETS ME DO THE NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW! 

KOUEN: Master, please calm down. We need to tell his loyal readers what happens next time! 

KOUREHA: In the next chapter of our story, Ceiphied makes plans to release some of his elite scouts to search for the Drakka Seishi. 

AYAME: What about on our end? 

GEKIDOKU: As one of our mortal enemies fights for his life. 

YURIKO: Hey! That mortal enemy just happens to be MY Boyfriend! 

RAKURAI: We're not saying any more! You'll just have to wait for the next chapter! 

CEIPHIED: Ronin Warriors: Hell Back On Earth; Spies and Sakura Petals. You will not want to miss it! 

KAREN: Did you know that I'm still available all you cute guys out there? 

TERESA AND ALLISON: KAREN! 

YURIKO: ...and there might be some Shinta-chan fan service too! 

THE OTHER AMATERASU SEISHI: YURIKO! 


	6. Spies and Sakura Petals

ANUBIS: I can't believe we made it through the first five episodes... 

DAIS: And Kale only got hurt once. 

SEKHMET: I still cannot figure out why Destonus already wrote part 11...and is now coming back here. 

ANUBIS: Who cares? Let's just get back to our search. 

:Loud crash: 

ANUBIS: What was that? 

ROWEN: It's bad. Ryo hit his head. 

ANUBIS::tries to think of the characters Ryo's voice actor also plays: Oh dear God. 

RYO (Imitating Ed): Hello everybody! I took apart my armor! Does that make me smart? My back is on fire too! 

DAIS: Oh no... 

ROWEN: This isn't good. 

RYO: Kill the Draconai, kill the Draconai...I will introduce them to my invisible friend Jim! 

:wanders off stupidly, defying several laws of physics on the way: 

ANUBIS: Let's check in with the Boston crew. Much safer. 

Ronin Warriors: Hell Back On Earth   
Chapter 6: Spies and Sakura Petals. 

"So, what brings you here? Business? Pleasure?" Karen asked Ran.   
"Mostly business...we're looking for people." Ran explained cautiously.   
"Ohhh." Karen said. "What kind?"   
"Um, we're not sure." Ran said.   
"Ohh." Karen replied.   
"Could you stop answering like some sort of moron? We don't have all day you know." Allison shot back.   
"I was just making conversation." Karen replied.   
"It better not be far." Allison said impatiently.   
"It's not. We're here." Ran answered. 

Heading up into the hotel and climbing up to their hotel room, Ran entered to find a hysterical Yuriko. 

"What happened?" Ran asked. 

Then she saw Navcase. He was unconscious, and did not look too good. He was barely moving. 

"Um, could you guys wait out here for a minute?" Ran asked.   
"Yeah, sure." Karen replied. 

Closing the door behind her, and making sure to be out of the earshot range of Karen and her friends, she asked Yuriko what had happened. 

"It's horrible...horrible..." Yuriko said in tears.   
"Calm down, what happened?" Ran asked calmly.   
"Shinta-chan...after you left...he got zapped by that sword guy...He hasn't woken up since then." Yuriko explained.   
"That's horrible..." Ran said in shock.   
"And the worst part is...I can't use my powers to heal him..." Yuriko said. "He has to die first, so all I can do is make him comfortable." 

Yuriko began to sob as she fell on top of Navcase, crying out, "SHINTA-CHAN! COME BACK TO ME!" 

Meanwhile... 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Ceiphied roared. "WHY HAVEN'T THOSE FOOLS RETURNED YET?"   
"It could be that with all the moving we've been doing lately, they could not find the base." Kouen suggested.   
"THOSE WERE SOME OF MY BEST WARRIORS! THEY DO NOT JUST DIE!"   
"Our current opponents are quite powerful, master. We have to assume that they will only get stronger." Rakurai added.   
"THERE IS ONLY ONE SOLUTION LEFT! IT IS TIME FOR US TO BE DISCREET!" Ceiphied roared.   
"How my lord?" Koureha asked. 

Ceiphied headed through the many corridors of the cave system they had recently taken up residence in. After their base had been destroyed, space was an issue, and finding one to be able to accommodate all of his minions was difficult. He lost more minions due to the Ronins and their interference. More and more came back missing. Survivors had told tales of a strange man dressed in mino, who lay waste to their warriors with amazing speed and skill, but Ceiphied refused to believe them. But he had to find the Drakka Seishi soon. This was the only way he could win. 

Having reached the deepest part of the cavern, he observed the cloud of sleep that kept his daughters asleep, to prevent them from conceiving any successors to take over. But he now needed their abilities of metamorphosis to find the Drakka Seishi. 

Calling on his magical powers, he began the incantation to temporarily dispel the mantle of sleep. Normally he would not have to go this far, but these opponents were far to resilient and thorough. This was his only hope of finding the other Seishi. 

As the mantle faded, the female dragons lying there asleep began to open their eyes and stretched out their bodies, tested their wings to make sure they still worked. 

"What is your bidding, father?" one asked.   
"I have a mission that requires your unique abilities to metamorphosis so that we can find the Drakka Shichiseishi, and achieve our goal. You must travel to Boston, Massachusetts at once."   
"We will find the Drakka Seishi father. We will succeed where all others have failed." another said. 

With that, the girls filed out of the caves, and flew off into the sky, accompanied by an army of grunts. 

"Where am I?" Navcase wondered, his voice echoing into nothingness. Looking around, he seemed to be in endless emptiness.   
"This is like the time when I was healed." He thought to himself. "Why am I here now? Did I die?"   
"Nope, you're still here, barely though." a voice called out.   
"Master?" Navcase asked.   
"What? You don't recognize my voice? You should after all that time I trained you." he said as he came into view. He was dressed as all Hikos were dressed, with the familiar and large mantle draped over his shoulder. He promptly whacked Navcase.   
"Ow! What was that for?" Navcase asked, rubbing his cheek.   
"For letting that weakling take you out! This better not become a habit. We can't have us Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu masters looking bad."   
"It was only one fight, Master." Navcase answered.   
"Sometimes that's all you get! You must win!"   
"I'll try harder next time." Navcase answered.   
"You'll win next time!"   
"Yes master..."   
"Good. Now get back to that violent girl you fell in love with." Hiko answered.   
"Her name is Yuriko." Navcase answered.   
"Yuriko, whatever. Just get back to her. Don't just float there, GO!"   
"All right..." Navcase answered.   
"Shinta." a voice called to him.   
"Mother?" he called back. 

Navcase gasped in shock as his parents materialized before him. Tomokazu and Yumi Tennomi were as beautiful in death as they were in life. 

"Father? Mother? Why are you here?"   
"To tell you it is not time yet. You still have much to accomplish in this world." Yumi replied.   
"Yes, my son. Your allies need you. The world needs you. And most importantly, Yuriko needs you." Tomokazu stated.   
"You're right. I have to get back to all of them..." Navcase replied.   
"Shinta, someone will come to test you soon. Do not hold back. You will know when he comes." Yumi explained.   
"What? Who?" Navcase asked.   
"That is all we can say, my son. But you cannot leave yet; there are still two more who wish to speak with you." Tomokazu explained as they started to drift away.   
"What? Who? Come back!" Navcase shouted, as they drifted away into the abyss, leaving him alone. 

Over at the Palace, Sakura crept out of her room. She dawned her famed trenchcoat, checked her swords before placing them in their sheaths and descending down the stairs. On her way, she ran into Ayame. 

"Aren't you supposed to be in your room recovering?" Ayame asked.   
"Shut up and get ready to launch the Motorslave." Sakura said sternly.   
"Okay okay." Ayame said, heading off to the launch bay. 

Sakura entered the facility, and climbed onto the vehicle, which had been locked into position on some sort of catapult. 

"So, where you headed?" Ayame asked as she raised the launcher into position.   
"Didn't say. We have a small problem that might get worse. I've got to go stop it." Sakura said. 

Ayame sighed and fired away, launching Sakura towards only what she knew. 

As she landed in Boston, Sakura sped off through the city, trying to do the speed limit as best as possible while she scanned the city for the Draconai in the meantime. 

"Any sign of them Kanesada?"   
"Not yet Mistress. I do not think they've landed yet."   
"Good. I have time to prepare." Sakura said as she hit the throttles and flew off down the street, blazing past pedestrians.   
"Mistress! They've landed." Kanesada reported.   
"Good, where are they?"   
"They're in a park near the river. I warn you that driving me on the property is sort of forbidden."   
"It won't be that long. Besides, we'll be going too fast for them to catch us." Sakura replied. 

The Esplanade was peaceful as usual. People were sunbathing on the docks, having picnics on the grass or sleeping, jogging, walking, skating through the place. It was serene. Quiet even, until the distant sound of a powerful engine was heard in the distance. 

Enter Sakura. 

Revving it up, Sakura turned off Storrow Drive, driving off the beaten path to head straight for the footbridge that was the easiest way in from the Charles MGH station. Fortunately there was no one on it so she sped across, barely fitting on the narrow passage over the highway. She turned the corner and banked a sharp U-turn, causing a group of skaters to fall on their backs as they stopped abruptly, cursing as Sakura sped off down the paved area, past the docks, where joggers and others trying to do skateboard tricks dashed out of the way of her as she barreled through at high speed, disturbing the afternoon of the sunbathers nearby on the docks or on the railings of the steps. She turned right at the Hatch Shell, a large domed structure, and flew over the footbridge there past the howitzer on display, going over the bump and made a sharp left turn around the curve, speeding onward past the trees and benches, shocking everyone as they were forced to dive out of the way. Sakura braked for no one, and she was prepared to fire her cannons if necessary. 

"Where are they?" she asked her vehicle again.   
"They're a bit further down. Near the water fountains."   
"Good. What clan?"   
"I am not sure. There is some interference."   
"Wonderful. Better get ready." Sakura thought to herself as her armor unfolded around her body, encasing her in a protective sheen.   
"You morons! We ended up in the wrong park!" one of the females screamed to the grunts.   
"We are sorry madam, but there are many in this city. Master Ceiphied did not specify."   
"That is inexcusable!" the females shouted as parkgoers fled in the opposite direction.   
"No, this is inexcusable." Sakura said, pulling to a stop, blocking their escape route by land and drawing her swords. "Letting you live."   
"Get her!" the females shouted, sending the grunts charging at Sakura.   
"Let's do it." Sakura commanded Kanesada. "Cover me." 

The bike turned towards the enemy and began to open fire, as Sakura leapt high into the air, flipped over, and alighted in front of them, slashing them with her swords, causing them to bleed. As they grimaced in pain she went into the waterflow technique, confusing the lowly warriors as she slashed them more, causing even more pain to them. She sidestepped left as she let a salvo of missiles fly from her right gauntlet, knocking the soldiers back as they proceeded to shoot Chi blasts at her. As she let missiles fly at them, she began gathering power in her left gauntlet, as she took to the air and let fly with a powerful fireball of energy that caused a crater and knocked the warriors backwards, firing blast after blast. One stray Chi Blast hit her jetpack, causing her to crash to the ground with a thud. The dragons closed in on her slowly. 

"KANESADA!" she called. 

The bike revved to life and sped past the monsters, which she grabbed onto and climbed on as she headed off in the other direction to regroup, as they spread their wings and flew after her. 

"Are you all right Mistress?" Kanesada asked.   
"They got my jetpack. I won't be able to fly until it's fixed. Other than that I'm fine."   
"I will be your wings then." Kanesada replied. "Prepare for PA interface." 

Kanesada J-turned so that it was facing the opponents, and proceeded to open up into a power armor that locked around Sakura. She grabbed her cannons and began to unload on the monsters, riddling them with heavy shell after shell. 

"We're depleting ammo fast Mistress." Kanesada informed her.   
"Then we'll have to think of something fast." 

Sakura fired the last of her rounds, only to have them impact against AT Fields. 

"Damn. They're learning how to defend against them. Looks like I'm going to need some more firepower. Motorslave Add-On Hashin!" 

In moments the armor components had flown in. Two gauntlets attached to her arms, two more devices attached to her legs. A backpack attached to the back of the armor, arming her with another powerful cannon which was in its non-active position, straight up. 

"Okay, now what should we do?" Sakura asked.   
"My recommendation would be to attempt to wipe them out with the charge cannon. But it will take a few seconds to ready it."   
"Gotcha." Sakura said, readying the Sonic Fletchette Cannon and opening fire while she grabbed the VTS system from her leg holster, and fired off several shots, dissipating the AT Fields.   
"Cannon ready." Kanesada answered.   
"GO TO HELL!" Sakura shouted, firing two shots only seconds apart, that exploded into a large multilayered blast of death that wiped out the dragons and did major damage to the trees in the area.   
"Okay, now where'd those bitches go." Sakura said, looking around for the females.   
"They appear to have left. However we have other problems Mistress." Kanesada said as sirens were heard approaching the scene.   
"Shit." Sakura swore. "Ayame, get a portal ready, I'm on my way back." 

Meanwhile... 

"Navcase." a voice called to him from the blackness.   
"I know that voice...you're..." Navcase answered. 

At that moment, Yuriko's parents appeared before him. 

"Why are you here? I'd thought you'd want to watch me suffer, after what I did." he replied.   
"We have not come to berate you." Yuriko's father answered.   
"What?" Navcase said in disbelief.   
"We have come to commend you, on finding our daughter again, and saving her from the curse." Yuriko's mother replied.   
"You have become a fine Seishi of Amaterasu. You serve her well. Continue to serve her, as you did with me many years ago."   
"I understand."   
"And Navcase...take care of my daughter." her mother answered.   
"I will." Navcase replied.   
"And tell her, how proud of her we are of her." her father added. "Farewell, for now." he said, as they faded away as quickly as they appeared. As they disappeared, Navcase felt a weight on his chest as his eyes opened, finding himself back in the hotel room, lying on the bed, his shirt removed. 

His chest was covered with tears, and he heard the sound of faint breathing as he looked down to find Yuriko slumped over on his chest, fast asleep, tissues all around and tears in her eyes. Ran was on the other side, also fast asleep. Looking over in the corner, he found a Japanese girl asleep on the other bed, while some Korean girl helped herself to snacks while some American girl lay asleep next to her. Nudging Ran, her eyes soon opened after a few minutes. 

"You're okay?" Ran whispered.   
"Yes. Can you help get her off me? I can't breathe." Navcase whispered. 

Gently grabbing onto Yuriko, Navcase lifted her off his chest with Ran's help, slowly setting her down on the bed instead of on him. This however, caused her to stir and open her eyes. Sitting up, she spotted Navcase, who had weakly managed to get out of the bed, and with a cry of "Shinta-chan!", she dove over the bed and tackled the poor man to the floor, the thump awakening the other people in the room. 

"Huh? What happened?" Karen said as she woke up.   
"Wha?" Teresa yawned as she stretched out, almost hitting Allison and getting a angry stare from her.   
"Shinta-chan! How dare you almost die on me! I'll never forgive you if you do! NEVER! I won't bring you back!" Yuriko shouted, starting to sob again.   
"It's all right, Yuriko." he said, starting to hug her. "I'll never leave you. I almost died this time..."   
"You did?" Yuriko asked, curiously.   
"I saw my parents...my teacher...I even saw yours...they forgave me...they also told me to tell you...how proud they are of you."   
"OH SHINTA-CHAN!" Yuriko shouted, hugging the poor man to death.   
"Yuriko...need...air..." Navcase wheezed. 

Ran, and Karen, who were the only ones who understood what was being said, both had tears in their eyes. 

Later... 

"Hey, thanks for staying with us, I know you didn't have to." Ran replied.   
"No problem." Karen replied.   
"Say Ran, would you like to come shopping with us tomorrow?" Teresa asked.   
"Um...okay!" Ran said nervously.   
"Great. See you tomorrow." Karen said. "Bye now!"   
"Can we get something to eat now? I can't live on snacks you know!" Allison griped.   
"It's late, nothing's open now." Karen replied.   
"That place in Prudential is! The whole go around to different stations to get your food?"   
"But that's expensive!" Teresa protested.   
"So? It's the only thing open still!" 

The three continued to argue as they headed down the hall, and Ran closed the door behind them. 

"Interesting friends." Yuriko observed.   
"Okay, now that we're alone, what happened?" Ran asked.   
"We were attacked by some strange individuals. One had nunchucku and was using some sort of magic to increase his strength and endurance. The other was using guns and a sword...he seems to also know of some magic, judging from the lightning attack he unleashed on me. We're going to need some help. We better contact Amaterasu in the morning."   
"Right." Yuriko said. 

**We'll be back soon...**

**Next Episode**

YOKO: Oh...my...God...:looks at the script with Suiren: 

:high-pitched Valley Girl scream: 

SUIREN: We're in the next episode! 

YOKO: Like, in our next killer episode, my girl Suiren and I like totally get to take over the story! 

NAVCASE: No, you come to help us. 

YOKO AND SUIREN: What-ever... 

YOKO: We get to shop shop shop! 

SUIREN: Totally! 

:the two begin to chatter about the shopping opportunities: 

NAVCASE: We'll never find the Seishi at this rate...will one of you PLEASE do the next episode preview! 

YOKO AND SUIREN: Okay! It's the next bitchin' episode of Ronin Warriors: Hell Back On Earth; Shopping Sprees and Seishi Searchin'. It's gonna be SO COOL! 

YURIKO::pouts:I only got a little Shinta-chan fanservice... 

NAVCASE: Yuriko... 

RYO(still Ed): I can end the episode Anubis! I just have to push this button! 

ANUBIS: NO RYO! 

:Total Blackout:   
:Anubis lights a candle: 

ANUBIS: Join us Next time... 

RYO: Is it my birthday? I am going to blow out the candle::blows out the candle: BYE BYE EVERYONE! 


	7. Shopping Sprees and Seishi Searching

DAIS: Is it safe now? 

:Rowen comes out of hiding: Nope, we're still in trouble. 

ANUBIS: Ryo is still Ed...:checks the outline: We shouldn't need him for another few episodes. Until then, we must DEDIFIY HIM! 

RYO/ED: Hello Everyone! I am Ryo Sanada! There is a girl extremely mad at me! 

DAIS: Huh? 

:Sakura emerges from her room, more irritable than usual: 

SAKURA: Okay...WHERE IS HE? 

ROWEN: Who? 

SAKURA: RYO! I was trying to take a nap after last episode's fight and that idiot came in and started staring at ME! 

SAI: Well, you are a girl...boys do that sometimes...besides, he is your boyfriend...:gets evil look from Sakura: He's a pervert and we must kill him immediately! I'll go get the torches! 

DAIS: You actually sleep::gets evil grin and Sakura prepares her swords to slice him up: Um, start the episode? 

ANUBIS: Yes. We'll start the episode now. 

RYO/ED: Start the episode, start the episode. 

SAKURA: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! GET BACK HERE::charges off in anger: 

RYO/ED: It is the girl again, she wants to cut me into julienne fries! Run from the girl, run from the girl. 

Ronin Warriors: Hell Back on Earth   
Chapter 7: Shopping Sprees and Seishi Searching 

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Navcase, Yuriko and Ran stood. 

"Remember, we have to do this exactly at the same time in order to reach Mom." Ran explained. 

Navcase nodded and pulled out his sword. 

"Ready?" Ran said. "On the count of three." she said, pulling out her pendant. "One..." 

Two..." Navcase said. 

"Three!" the two said together, as Navcase's sword and Ran's pendant touched the bathroom mirror at the exact same time, causing all three to glow. The entire bathroom was bathed in a powerful and bright glow. All three stood there, hoping this would work. As the light faded, the mirror oddly began to be covered with snow, as a picture started to come into focus. 

"Ah, Navcase. What is it?" Amaterasu said as she appeared in the mirror, which seemed to be more like a TV monitor now, than a mirror. The picture was of perfect quality, better than HDTV. The only problem seemed to be that the picture was in black and white. Navcase and Yuriko seemed to be perplexed with this.   
"Color was too expensive. We had to cut production costs somewhere." Ran explained.   
"Your Eminence, we are having some difficulty finding the Seishi that are supposedly here." Navcase explained.   
"There appears to be some sort of interference from a group of assassins." Yuriko added.   
"We need more assistance." Navcase explained.   
"Very well. I will get back to you on this matter." 

With that, the mirror turned off, and returned to a reflective surface. 

"Let's get out of the bathroom. Karen and her friends will be here soon, they might find it odd that all three of us are in..."   
"...the bathroom?" Karen asked. 

The three sweatdropped as they slowly turned to find Karen and her friends staring at them oddly. 

"I-I-I was explaining why the toilet and bathtub were in the same room. They found it unusual, never having been outside Japan." Ran tried to explain.   
"Ohhh." Karen and her friends said in unison.   
"So? Ready to go?" Teresa asked.   
"Uhh, almost. We're waiting for a call." Ran said.   
"Um, okay." Karen said.   
"How did you get in here?" Ran asked.   
"The door was open so we just let ourselves in." Karen explained.   
"Can you get outta there? I've gotta go." Allison said abruptly.   
" Okay, which one of you left the front door open?>" Ran asked sternly.   
"The spirit that protects the hole in the door would not accept my token, so I decided to spite it by preventing it from doing its job." Navcase explained.   
" Great. JUST great...>" Ran said, not too happy about this. "Why'd I get stuck with the modern-culture-deprived twins?" Ran said under her breath. "At least they didn't try to eat it this time..." she added. 

Back at the Palace, Amaterasu had gathered all the Seishi, one against his will, one was not there due to his being chased down by Sakura quite violently. 

"Navcase and Yuriko report that they are having some interference in Boston. They appear to be outnumbered. Does anyone want to go join them? It might also give us more of a chance of finding the other Seishi." Amaterasu asked.   
"I'll go help." Ayako volunteered.   
"Not a good idea. You need more time to understand and control your transformation." Amaterasu explained.   
"I understand." Ayako said.   
"What about you Kashin?" Amaterasu asked.   
"I told you before ki-sama, I'm not interested in your 'save the world' crap. There's only one thing I care about. Finding the bastard that took my daughter from this world and getting retribution. It's the least I can do. Revenge is my only cause." he explained.   
"Very well." Amaterasu replied. "Anubis is already searching Japan, as is Ryo...so that leaves only one...Yoko?" 

At the moment, the gigantic bubble the Valley monk was blowing popped and splattered over her face, so all she could answer was "Hmm?" as she began to suck the monster back into her mouth. Amaterasu sweatdropped and an anger square appeared on her temple. After calming down a notch, Amaterasu continued. 

"Would you like to head to Boston to..." 

At the sound of the name, Yoko screamed in happiness, almost swallowing her gum. Visions of stores and the shopping opportunities danced in her head as she screamed out, "TOTALLY!" 

"Good. You and Ayame can..."   
"Um, like, goddess-babe, could Suiren come with me instead...we are like totally sisters separated at birth, fer sure?"   
"Fine." Amaterasu responded, as the wheels turned in her head over whether or not she should let Yoko live or blast her good for her "goddess-babe" remark. 

Suiren, who had heard the commotion and came to investigate, was told by Yoko, and immediately began jumping for joy and screaming loudly, "We're going to Boston!" 

Ayame, who as usual was lounging on a raft in the pool, flipped over onto her stomach and went back to sleep. 

"Her Eminence seems to be taking some time." Navcase observed.   
"So does that girl. I need to go." Yuriko added, squirming around a bit. 

Fortunately Allison emerged from the bathroom. 

"This might seem weird, but your mirror is ringing." 

At this the three charged into the bathroom and locked the door behind them, leaving Allison with a perplexed look on her face. 

"Tourists..." she said to herself. 

The picture once again came into focus thanks to Navcase's sword and Ran's pendant, as Amaterasu appeared with a very excited Yoko and Suiren. 

"Yoko and Suiren are coming to help you out. I will teleport them to Logan Airport, all you have to do is go pick them up there."   
"Okay." Ran said.   
"Aaaaaaaaaah! I feel much better now." Yuriko said graciously.   
"You didn't..." Ran said, slapping her hand against her face and sweatdropping.   
"I really had to go!" Yuriko replied. 

She then looked over at Navcase, who had a perplexed look on his face. 

"I didn't see anything! I swear!" Navcase replied.   
"SHINTA-CHAN, YOU HENTAI!" Yuriko screamed. 

The next thing seen and heard was a loud crash as the door splintered from Navcase flying through it, with a very angry Yuriko standing over him, glowing brightly. He hurried to his feet, almost tripping over himself as he raced past Karen and her friends with Yuriko hot on his heels, certainly ready to slice him in half once she summoned her naginata. 

"I'M GONNA MESS YOU UP SO MUCH YOU WON'T EVEN LOOK AT A CLOTHED WOMAN!" Yuriko swore.   
"Yuriko please! I didn't mean to!" Navcase pleaded. 

Ran hurriedly got Karen and her friends out of the hotel room just as Yuriko broke out her naginata. 

"Y-y-y-uriko!" Navcase stammered. "P-p-please calm down..."   
"YOU'RE GONNA APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT YOU DID!" she demanded.   
"Yuriko, I'm sorry...Please calm down...I didn't mean to!" Navcase begged. 

Yuriko began twirling the Naginata above her head, as the wind began to pick up and surround her... 

"Please...calm down..." Navcase said, backing away and bumping into the window, looking to see that it was a long way down. 

Karen felt a strange chill as the power increased in the room. Concentrating, and without drawing attention she made a motion with her hand. 

"SHINTA-CHAN..." Yuriko screamed.   
"Yuriko...you really need to relax..."   
"RELAX THIS!" Yuriko shouted angrily. 

Suddenly, she and Navcase began to rise from the floor, dangling harmlessly in the air. Yuriko began to float upward, as Navcase managed to flip over and place his feet on the ceiling, as Yuriko bumped her head, dropping her weapon as she was knocked out. Karen made yet another motion, causing the two to drop from floating, Yuriko falling gracefully into one of the beds as Navcase slammed into the floor with a thud. The commotion drew the others into the room, as Navcase got up from the floor and managed to hide the weapon. 

"What was all that racket?" Teresa asked.   
"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Ran replied.   
"Okay..." Teresa replied. 

After Yuriko woke up and forgave Navcase, the group headed off to the airport to "pick up" Yoko and Suiren. Allison, as usual was not taking this very well. 

"Where are you supposed to pick them up?" Karen asked.   
"They said to meet them here." Ran explained.   
"So, you forgive me for the little incident?" Navcase said, still a little nervous.   
"Yes, I suppose I can let it slide this time." Yuriko replied happily. 

Navcase breathed a sigh of relief. 

"But if you do it again I'm going to kill you." Yuriko said in an overly happy voice, her eyes closed tightly, with several anger squares on her forehead and a large smile on her face. Navcase gulped. 

After a few minutes of waiting, the two emerged from a plane. 

"Why'd you teleport the two of us into the bathroom?" Suiren shouted.   
"Like, I don't know how to control this thing yet! The weird blue haired dude JUST gave it to me, chill out." Yoko replied, trying to hide the strange yet familiar hat she had used to get them there."   
"It's all right, there they are." Suiren replied. 

Ran ran up to Suiren and gave her a big hug, as the others came over to meet them. 

"How was your trip?" Ran asked.   
"Pretty good...better if it wasn't for her annoying me on the plane." Suiren replied.   
" Oh! This is Karen, and her two friends Teresa and Allison.>" Ran explained.   
" Nice to meet you.>" Karen replied, bowing to them and insisting that her friends do the same.   
" This is my sister Suiren and her friend Yoko.>"   
" Hi>." Suiren replied.   
" What-ever...>" Yoko answered. " Just lead me to the stores...>"   
"Stores?" Teresa asked. "You like to shop?"   
" Duh!>" Yoko replied.   
" Jet Lag. We both love shopping...and looking at cute guys.>" Suiren answered.   
"SO DO I!" Teresa exclaimed. 

At this the three screamed together, irritating Allison all the more. The three began to walk off, discussing where to go shopping first, as the others hurried behind them. 

Navcase was worried. He had sensed something from the moment he first saw Karen. Something was up. He knew he should tell Ran, but it would hurt her too much. He should try and find the other Seishi in the area first. But he had to keep a close watch on Karen. 

"Yuriko. I want you to go with Suiren and the others." Navcase explained.   
"Okay Shinta-chan. Why?"   
"I have a hunch about one of them. Yoko probably won't pick up on it, so I need you to keep an eye on them and the others." he explained.   
"Got it." Yuriko said, hurrying to catch up to the others.   
"Um, Navcase, can I go with you?" Ran asked.   
"All right." Navcase said, relieved that getting her to go along with him was easier than he thought it would be. 

With that the two groups separated, heading out to different parts of the city. 

Teresa and her disciples, and one not-so-eager Allison proceeded to raid every clothing store they came to. They tried on dresses, shorts, tank tops, everything. Yoko and Suiren were having the time of their lives. Allison, on the other hand, wanted hers to end. As they were leaving the store, they accidentally bumped into a young Chinese girl, who unbeknownst to them, was Xiaoyu. 

" Karen! I've been looking all over for you!>" she said with a very pronounced accent.   
" Do I know you?>" Karen asked.   
" No, but I know who you are! Mind if I tag along?>" she asked.   
" Yeah, sure...>" Karen answered, not sure what to do about this, but wanting to be nice until she thought of something. "Everyone this is... Um, what's your name?>"   
"Xiaoyu." she replied.   
"Xiaoyu." Karen repeated.   
"Great...another one..." Allison complained. 

Meanwhile, Navcase and Ran were off searching for the other Seishi. Guided by his power, the two headed down street after street. Their search, however, was turning up nothing. 

"Why did you come with me Ran?" he asked suddenly.   
"I wanted to keep you company...and I don't like shopping..." Ran replied, trying not to sound like she was childishly clinging to him. 

He was nervous. He could not let her find out what he suspected about Karen. At the same time, he felt the presence growing stronger as they got closer and closer to the Common. Perhaps it was the Seishi, or perhaps it was the same two men that jumped them last time. He had to be ready for either. 

"I feel we might be close." Navcase replied as they got closer and closer to the apartment moving through the park. He almost froze when he saw the figure waiting at the only way out. It was the same trenchcoated guy from before. 

"So, we meet again. But this is as far as you'll go." Toshihiko replied. 

Navcase called upon his Seishi garb and gripped his sword at his waist, causing most of the parkgoers to flee in the opposite direction. 

"What do you want?" Navcase asked sternly.   
"A rematch. I'm surprised you actually survived. I was sure that would have finished you for sure. But I want to see the full extent of your swordsmanship and skills this time. My boss informed me you're some sort of celestial warrior, so you shouldn't have much trouble dodging while I try to take you down with just my guns. Ready? Let's go." Toshihiko said, taking one step and vanishing. 

Navcase stood in his stance, trying to figure out how he was able to move so fast. He could only hear the sounds of his feet hitting the ground, trying to figure out where he was. He heard the report of a gun, and barely managed to dodge the bullet coming for him. He managed to parry another one with his sword as Toshihiko fired again, blocking and dodging several more as he and Ran dove behind a tree for cover. He heard another report and the two dodged to another tree as a bullet grazed his shoulder. 

"Get down!" Navcase shouted to her as he dodged and parried more bullets. 

Ran stayed low to the ground while Navcase tried to figure out where Toshihiko was, but it was tough. The reports from his guns and his footprints in the ground were the only indicators. She had to try and help. As Toshihiko was concentrating only on Navcase, she rose to her feet and proceeded to call for her armor, but before she could, everything went black as she was knocked out. 

Navcase scanned the area furiously as he searched for his attacker. He was fast...and aimed well. Trying to find him was almost impossible while trying to dodge his attacks. Suddenly after several minutes, the sound stopped. No shots were heard. Navcase gripped his sword tighter, ready for anything. As Ran slowly came back to consciousness, her head throbbing from the pain, she watched in horror as Toshihiko suddenly appeared behind Navcase, holding his sword so that it pointed to the ground, and gathering energy around himself that blew backwards through his hair. 

"You're too slow." he replied mockingly.   
"NAVCASE WATCH OUT!" She called suddenly. 

Navcase whirled around at the sound, ready with his sword just as Tosihiko began to announce his style 

"You're not going to trick me this time!"   
"Kattoubasu Toushou!" he called out, bringing his sword around and stepping forward with a powerful downward swing that sliced cleanly through Navcase's own sword and collided with his body, sending him flying back first into a tree, groaning in pain. Toshihiko threw his sword into the air and it landed cleanly in the sheath. 

"We will meet again." he declared before running off. Ran immediately rushed to Navcase's side.   
"You okay?" Ran shouted, concerned.   
"I've been better...He's stronger than I thought..." he answered weakly. 

Just then, the shopping crew came around the corner. 

"Isn't that Ran?" Karen said suddenly, interrupting Teresa, Yoko, and Suiren's argument over what makes a guy cuter.   
"SHINTA-CHAN!" Yuriko screamed, pushing them aside and rushing straight for her beloved to see if he was all right.   
"I'm okay Yuriko..." he said, struggling to get up.   
"I'll help." Karen replied, helping Ran get the man to his feet.   
" What happened?" she asked.   
"Someone jumped us." Navcase answered.   
" Jumped you? Why would anyone jump you?>" Karen asked in disbelief.   
"I'm not sure...we better get back to the hotel room in case they come back." Navcase replied.   
"He's right. Let's get back to the hotel." Ran said.   
"Hey, where'd that girl go?" Allison asked, noticing that Xiaoyu had mysteriously decided to leave while the group was helping Navcase. In the meantime, Yoko had managed to hide Navcase's sword before anyone noticed it. 

As Teresa walked back with the others, she noticed something glistening in the sun on the trees. At closer inspection, she leapt back when she realized they were bullets. 

"Bullets...what happened here? Something's very fishy..." Teresa thought to herself as she headed back to catch up to the others. 

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Episode**

YURIKO: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! 

NAVCASE: I almost die and all you can say is yay? 

SUIREN: Next time, we take it away with a fanservice episode! 

NAVCASE: Oh no... 

YURIKO: Yayy! I get my Shinta-chan fanservice finally! 

RAN: It's off to the beach for some fun in the sun, unfortunately we can't leave all our problems behind as usual. 

KAREN: It's the next episode of Ronin Warriors: Hell Back On Earth; Fun in the Sun, where they'll be plenty of fanservice for all our readers, especially our male ones! 

TERESA AND ALLISON: KAREN! 

KAREN: Okay our female ones too... 

RYO/ED: Drool over the girls, drool over the girls. 

SAKURA: YOU PERVERTED SIMPLETON! I'M GONNA BEAT YOU SENSELESS! 


	8. Fun in the Sun

ANUBIS: We really must fix Ryo soon. 

DAIS: He is getting on my last nerve. 

SEKHMET: Mine too. 

RYO/ED: Hello Mr. Carrot Top, do you have any chickens? 

ANUBIS: No, I do not, and STOP CALLING ME THAT! 

RYO/ED: Okay Mr. Carrot Top, I will go off and see the nice girl who gave me a bad beating yesterday! NICE GIRL! Where are you Nice Girl? 

:Sakura stands ready again, this time with her Hardsuit: 

SAKURA: GIMME BACK MY BOYFRIEND YOU ANNOYING 4TH GRADER! 

RYO/ED: Run from the girl, run from the girl. This is fun Mr. Carrot Top! 

ANUBIS: For the LAST TIME STOP... 

DAIS: Let's start this episode. :Looks at the script: Maybe we shouldn't have... 

RYO/ED: Gawk at the girls, gawk at the girls. 

:Sakura tackles him to the ground and begins beating him again: 

**Ronin Warriors: Hell Back On Earth**   
**Chapter 8: Fun in the Sun**

It was a quiet early morning. Ran was in bed, curled up in a fetal position while on either side of her the shopaholics lay sprawled, Yoko apparently having some sort of nightmare about maxing out her credit card. The sound of water trickling was heard over in the bathroom, as Navcase was apparently taking a shower, both for cleanliness and to be in the one place where Yuriko could not use the Shinta-chan Flying Tackle. 

Since he got here, he had almost gotten killed twice. Both times were a direct result of Toshihiko. Yuriko was going to kill him if he did not himself. That was not good. He had to figure out this warrior, before it was too late. 

Meanwhile, Yuriko's eyes fluttered open. She looked over to her side, only to find that Navcase was not in the bed. Wondering where the swordsman could be, she heard the sound of the shower and surmised that he must be in there, and began tiptoeing towards the door, hoping to catch a peek of her man in the nude. 

Elsewhere in the hotel... 

"DO WE HAVE to ask them?" Allison moaned as the three headed over to the elevators in the lobby.   
"Yes, they're our friends." Karen replied.   
"We don't know how long they'll be in town for, we should at least show them a good time." Teresa added. "And I'm sure that Yoko and Suiren are dying to meet some cute guys."   
"When was the last time you went on a date?" Allison shot back.   
"Um..." Teresa mumbled.   
"Exactly. You haven't." Allison answered.   
"And since when have YOU been on one, hmm?" Teresa asked   
"Hey! At least you don't have to deal with lovesick Korean guys who who think you're from there too and find it surprising that you don't speak a word of their language."   
"At least one of us can actually pick up an Asian guy without hoping he knows English, right Kar?" Teresa asked, but got no response. "Karen?" 

Karen had apparently gone Chibi and was mildly dancing around to the music, enjoying it immensely. 

"Oh no. She's gone Chibi again. How could she be dancing so energetically? She was listening to Escaflowne." Teresa observed. 

Allison, in disgust violently plucked Karen's earbuds out of her Chibi form, causing her to return to normal. 

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" she asked.   
"Let's just go get this over with..." Allison groaned again, pushing the button for the elevator. 

Back in the hotel room, Yuriko slowly turned the knob of the bathroom door, eager to get in and spy Navcase in his birthday suit. 

"Yuriko...what are you doing...?" Ran said sleepily as Yoko began to mumble and snore.   
"Nothing..." Yuriko replied.   
"Yuriko...it's quarter to six in the morning...go back to bed..." Ran replied, plopping herself back on to her pillow.   
"Whaaddya mean my card's expired? Like, try this one...zzzzzzzzzz." Yoko said.   
"Yoko, shut up!" Ran whined, trying to fall back to sleep.   
"I saw that sweater first...It's mine! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." Yoko mumbled. 

As Yuriko started to slowly swing the door open, a knock came at the front door of their room. 

"What..." Ran whined.   
"Oh, we're sorry did we wake you?" Karen asked.   
"Yes..." Ran moaned sleepily.   
"We were wondering if you'd like to come to the beach with us." Teresa added. 

At this Suiren and Yoko sat up. 

"The Beach?" the two replied curiously.   
"Yeah, you wanna come with us?" Teresa asked.   
"TOTALLY!" Yoko and Suiren exclaimed, rushing to their things to grab swimsuits. "We'll be right with you!" 

Ran on the other hand plopped right back down again as the twin terrors opened the door to the room, catching Yuriko with her hand on the doorknob. 

"Heh heh..." she said, backing away and headed back to her bed.   
" Would you like to come to the beach with us?>" Karen asked.   
"Um, okay..." Yuriko replied.   
"She says she'll go." Karen answered.   
"Cool!" Teresa exclaimed.   
" We'll be waiting downstairs for you guys, okay? Don't take too long!>" Karen said as they headed downstairs. 

After managing to get Ran out of bed, Yoko managed to find a semi-revealing two-piece to wear, while Suiren found a similar suit. Ran slipped into a purple swimming one piece. Navcase, not intending to swim, slipped into a pair of shorts. 

"Okay! I'm ready!" Yuriko exclaimed. 

She emerged from the bathroom, wearing the skimpiest bikini imaginable. 

"What do you think Shinta-chan?" Yuriko asked. 

Navcase simply fainted. 

"Dear God I think you killed him." Suiren commented.   
"I'm so sorry Shinta-chan!" she screamed, diving on top of him. Unfortunately as he came to he noticed her now ample and revealed cleavage, passing out again.   
"Um, Yuriko, if you want to keep him conscious, you MIGHT want to put something on over the suit for now." Suiren replied. 

Yuriko nodded and grabbed a coverall and wrapped it around her body as the others donned shorts and tank tops or T-shirts before heading downstairs after waking up Navcase. They soon met with the girls downstairs. 

"Come on let's go!" Ran moaned grumpily.   
" Karen!>" a voice exclaimed excitedly.   
"Oh great...it's her again." Allison moaned.   
" Where' you goin'?>" A chipper Xiaoyu inquired, dressed in shorts, a white tank top and a bucket hat.   
" The beach.>" Karen answered after her friends insisted through various hand motions that she not say where they were going.   
" Oh, cool! Can I come too?>" Xiaoyu asked. 

The others motioned for Karen to dump her for the day, however Karen was too nice and said she could. Xiaoyu hugged her and the group headed off for the van, with Ran moaning grumpily the whole way there. 

Thus their journey began. Ran, at everyone's insistence, took a little nap for herself to catch up on lost sleep while Teresa, Yoko, and Suiren resumed their discussion on the best way to get a guy to notice you. Karen joined in as well, while Allison tried to block out the annoyance as she prayed that they would get there soon. Xiaoyu seemed to be on her cell phone the whole trip, talking to someone. 

At last they arrived, and everyone filed out of the vehicle happily. Scanning over the beach, most of the spots had already been taken. 

"I TOLD YOU we should have left without them!" Allison complained. "Now we'll never get a good spot."   
"Calm down will ya? Look, there's a good sunny spot right over there. Come on." Teresa said, pointing. 

The girls and guy weaved past sunbathers on lounge chairs, towels, and blankets alike, children building sand castles, fortresses, and other structures as they came across their spot. Once there, the group laid down their beach blanket and broke out their cooler and other things, while Allison set up a portable director's type chair for herself as Teresa, Yoko, and Suiren laid out towels. The three passed around the lotion as Teresa explained her strategy for getting guys at the beach, which seemed to revolve around lying in the sun for a prolonged period of time, until a hapless one comes close enough to admire them, at which point they "wake up" and introduce themselves. Allison scoffed at this plan, as she took her seat, donned sunglasses and proceeded to fall asleep. Ran ran down to the surf to get water for sand castle construction while Teresa laid down on her towel and proceeded to read a magazine while Yoko undid her straps and laid her head on her arms and closed her eyes. Suiren headed off in the opposite direction to go see if there were any really cute guys to flirt with. 

"Make sure he has friends!" Teresa called after her. 

Xiaoyu grabbed the lotion and put some on her chest and legs before lying on her back and placing the hat over her face while using one of the other's T-shirts as a pillow. Minutes later Ran returned with a bucket full of water, which she poured on the sand to make it into mortar for the castle. Yuriko, intrigued by this idea, decided to help out. 

Navcase sat there, not knowing what to do. He did not understand this strange female ritual of lying in the sun half-naked. Nor did he know what to do himself. As he sat contemplating, a strange feeling came over him. He felt a presence. He was not sure what, but it could be a Seishi. He had to look. Yuriko and Ran seemed to be occupied with their sand castle building, Yoko was out like a light, Teresa was absorbed in her magazine, as Karen slumped over, absorbed in her music. Xiaoyu was also out of the picture. Using this opportunity, he proceeded to sneak away before being stopped by Yuriko. 

"Where are you going Shinta-chan?" she asked.   
"I thought I felt a presence. I'm going to go check it out." he replied.   
"Be careful. You don't have a sword to protect you right now. Come back safely." Yuriko said.   
"I will. Take care of things here." he answered, walking off.   
"Where's he going?" Teresa asked, looking up from her magazine.   
"For a walk. He'll be back later." Ran answered.   
"Okay." Teresa said, turning onto her back and placing her magazine over her face. "Let me know if any cute guys spot us."   
"Okay." Ran answered, getting back to the sand castle. 

Some distance away, out of their prying eyes, Kinuko, dressed in a skimpy two piece, watched the group through binoculars. 

"They're here all right." she said to her swimsuit clad companions. "Want me to take them out?"   
"No. With Xiaoyu with them we run the risk of hitting her or some other innocent bystander. That and your sniper rifle would cause too much of a scene." Toshihiko explained.   
"And you walking around with that sword of yours won't?" she said, lowering the binoculars from her eyes, giving him a stern but quizzical look to his hypocritical and contradictory remark.   
"I have another task. To destroy that swordsman of theirs."   
"Need any help?" Touru asked.   
"No, you take care of the others. I'll deal with him myself." Toshihiko replied, walking off with his covered up sword.   
"I, on the other hand, since you MEN won't let me help, am going to get a great tan." Kinuko replied, lying down on her back and donning her sunglasses. 

Navcase walked carefully along the stretch of beach as the waves crashed and the tide came up, tickling his feet with a cold rush of surf. Little kids ran up and down the waves, as lovebirds walked hand in hand past him. At one point, Navcase stopped. Standing several feet away from him was Toshihiko, who seemed to have a large cloth wrapped around something, as Wolfwood did with his cross. 

"You again." Navcase replied, summoning his Seishi wardrobe.   
"I keep trying to figure out how you stay alive, celestial one, but no matter. This time, I shall defeat you using only my sword." 

Navcase nodded, going to his side, only to find that he was still unarmed. 

"Oh, that's right. I broke yours in our last duel. Use this in the meantime." he replied, tossing Navcase a katana. "Now, we begin." 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the beach, Allison woke up from her snooze. At last, at least for a while, she had achieved peace and quiet. Looking at the others, they seemed to also be enjoying themselves. Yoko was on her stomach, getting a tan without worrying about tan lines with her straps loose at her side. Teresa was finally silent, asleep with a magazine over her face. Karen as usual had dozed off, and even Xiaoyu was out like a light. Yuriko and Ran were also enjoying themselves with their sand castle project. Then, a large shadow loomed over them. Karen started to wake up for a moment, looked up, and screamed, waking up the other girls, including Yoko, who hurriedly tied her straps before starting to run off before Yuriko grabbed her by them. 

" Come on!>" Karen shouted.   
" We'll be right behind you!>" Yuriko called back.   
"Now you fools will suffer again." Touru declared, breaking out his nunchucku again, scaring off the other patrons. Yuriko broke out her Naginata and brandished it for combat, while Ran and Suiren went for their armor, only to sink into the sand under the weight. Yoko stood ready, also going into her Seishi garb, standing with her shakujo. 

Yuriko charged forward with her spear, thrusting forward, before twirling it rapidly and slashing two more times, drawing blood from Touru. 

"You're pretty brave. I think I may need to up the ante here." he replied. 

A strange set of markings began to glow through his T-shirt as an aura of power radiated from him, scaring the other girls back. But they still had to try. Yuriko charged him again, going into a multi hit spree of jumping and slashing, ending by driving her spear between her legs and jumping back, but her attack was of no use, as he took his nunchucku and slammed her in the face with them, sending her flying backwards into the soft sand. Managing to fire her jets, Suiren launched herself airborne and came crashing down on top of him with her no-daichi, knocking him backwards. 

"This seems to be doing something to him."   
"What? How can they be hurting me? Their weapons must be magical..." Touru thought. 

Suiren slashed several times with her sword, however Touru parried her third strike, causing her to go flying backward, landing in the soft sand. She attempted to get up and get airborne, firing her jets, but they stalled. 

"Damn, must have gotten sand clogged in them..." Suiren swore to herself, bringing up her sword to block another blow from Touru. He whipped his nunchucku back and prepared to strike her again, however a spear came out of nowhere to block it, parrying it away. 

"My turn." Yuriko said, standing firm in the soft sand. 

She launched into a nine hit combo that involved slashes from all directions, stepping forwards, backwards, and stabbing downward from above, knocking the larger warrior back. 

"There. Try that on for size." Yuriko said. 

Touru rose unfazed and struck again with his Nunchucku, bruising Yuriko and knocking her backwards. He proceeded to stomp towards her moaning body. Yoko stood nearby, not knowing what to do. But she had to try something, or Yuriko was a goner. Going through a series of motions, she pointed at Touru, who suddenly was unable to move at all. 

"Oh my God! It worked!" she exclaimed. "Like, I just cast a holding spell on you. You can't move!"   
"Good Yoko! Now see if this big lug has any weaknesses!" Suiren shouted.   
"Okay okay, don't have a cow..." Yoko said in her usual Valley voice, going into some sort of trance. "Um, he's like weak against weapons that hurt supernatural stuff and some junk, whatever that means."   
"Good." Ran and Suiren said in unison deviously. 

Touru looked up and watched in horror and braced for impact as the two girls, despite their movement problems, swiped and slashed at him time and time again, cutting him over and over, weakening him bit by bit. That was, until he blocked them both and pushed them back into the sand. 

"Fools. You'll never beat us without that sword guy." he remarked.   
"Sword guy?" Ran asked.   
"Yeah, the dork in the strange outfit. Toshihiko should be killing him right now."   
"Toshihiko...that must be the other guy's name!" Ran thought to herself. 

At this Yuriko rose to her feet, with an angry glare cast at Touru. As her anger flared, her aura glowed brighter around her. 

"NO...BODY...HURTS...MY SHINTA-CHAN!" she shouted, glowing brightly and angrily. She charged at breakneck speed towards Touru, bringing out a cabinet full of economy sized cans of whup ass on him, as he was beaten time and time again with her blade, before rising off the ground and several feet in the air. She dived at him from the streaking past with her blade, and then to the right, straight through the center, before heading straight up and diving down in a spiral, causing all her gathered energy to fly out from the tip of her blade and cause a shockwave which knocked him back as she landed on her feet and began twirling her Naginata above her head as a tornado formed around her, sucking up sand into it. She then broke loose, crashing into him again, knocking him high into the sky, causing him to ping off in the distance Team Rocket style as Yuriko stopped her tornado and the girls shed their armor. 

"We did it!" Ran exclaimed happily.   
"Yeah, whatever." Yoko replied, lying back on her stomach and undoing her straps. "They wasted precious time I could have been sunbathing, so now I have to catch up." 

Suiren laid down next to her, saving the towel next to them for Teresa once she got back with the other girls. Yuriko crashed on top of the blanket, exhausted from her battle with Touru. 

A clang of metal and sparks flew as Toshihiko's sword collided with Navcase's, as the two backstepped away from each other. Navcase was forced to dive out of the way as Toshihiko pointed his sword directly at him, as the two dragon's heads on either side of the blade sent a long plume of flame racing towards him, singeing part of his clothing. He barely recovered before Toshihiko let fly with a lightning bolt, which Navcase absorbed with his sword and then sent flying back at Toshihiko, knocking him backwards and down as the bolts grounded themselves. Bracing the blade and charging in for a stab, Navcase sidestepped and backhanded him with Ryu Kan Sen. Toshihiko managed to recover, slashing from various angles, stepping forward while bending forward, kicking off from Navcase's chest, and launching into the air, flipping over and crashing down with his sword, knocking Navcase down. As he used his sword to get to his feet, Toshihiko nailed him with a force blast that knocked him even further away, as he charged Navcase with his sword low and out to the side, pointed towards the ground on an angle. 

"Kakekomi Ryuu..." he called out as he got close and Navcase parried in defense. 

With a slight smirk, Navcase's sword vanished from his hand, as Toshihiko continued his attack declaration, "Zokutou Tsurugi!" as he spun in a circle bringing the blade upward in a spiral, that ended with knocking Navcase skyward and crashing down on the sand, lying on the beach weakened and defeated, also knocking him out of his Seishi guise. 

"You're not doing so well, are you. Until we meet again!" Toshihiko declared, sheathing his blade and wrapping the sheath up again before walking off, leaving Navcase to die. 

The warrior trudged back up the beach through the increasingly thicker sand, his muscles aching from the confrontation. This was getting tiresome. For some celestial being he was not all that powerful. He had fought Navcase a total of three times already. Each battle this master warrior had been taken down. He used a style that had been lost for ages, a style which no one was supposed to know anymore. This style was supposed to be the ultimate in combat, a Black Ship on the shore. It was ingenious enough, designed to defeat opponents by taking advantage of natural blind spots or catching them by surprise with blinding speed. No matter how many times he tried, his opponent kept returning for another go. Why would he not die? Why would he not give up? WHY? He pulled every cheap trick in the book, and he still managed to survive. 

He caught a glimpse of an seemingly unconscious, motionless, bronzed and baked Kinuko as he approached their site. Her hands were palms down on her towel, the sun shining brightly down on top of her, illuminating her like a spotlight in a brightly lit room. He sat down angrily in the sand, dropping his sword as well angrily, as she sat up and placed her sunglasses on her forehead. 

"Go badly?" she asked sarcastically.   
"WHY DOES HE MANAGE TO SURVIVE?" Toshihiko shouted angrily.   
"I take that as a yes." she replied, pulling out more sunscreen from her bag and began lathering her arms as Toshihiko continued to fume.   
"I tried frying him with lightning bolts, burning him with flame blasts, shooting him with bullets, AND HE STILL MANAGES TO SURVIVE! It's barely even a challenge for me! It doesn't matter how bad I bruise him, slash him, burn him, fry him, he keeps bouncing back like that accursed bass drum beating bunny!" Toshihiko fumed.   
"Do you need a hug?" she asked in a childish voice, attempting to mock him.   
"No! And where is that big lug of endurance anyway?" Toshihiko complained.   
"Dunno, should have come back by now. Oh well, time for the other side." Kinuko replied, turning on to her stomach and undoing her bikini strap.   
"Would you be a dear and put some sunscreen on my back?" she asked. 

Toshihiko grumbled as he moved over on his knees and began applying the substance all over her back. As he did so he heard a loud, deep voiced scream, as a shadow appeared over them. 

"Damn cloud, it better move soon, I'm trying to make myself look sexy." Kinuko mumbled.   
"That's no cloud..." Toshihiko said, scooting backwards as quickly as possible before diving out of the way as Touru came crashing down from above, pulling the beach blanket out from under Kinuko, leaving her on her towel, leaving a large indent in the ground.   
"TOURU!" Kinuko shouted. 

In the meantime, Karen and the others, along with the other beach goers, had returned to the scene after the battle died down. Teresa resumed her sunbathing as Karen decided to assist Ran with the sand castle project, as Yuriko was currently out like a light. As Yuriko slept, her body getting redder by the minute, a vision came into her head. It started out as a silhouette, and gradually became clearer and clearer, as she realized it was Navcase, lying on the ground, hanging on to life. 

" What is it?>" Karen asked.   
"Shinta-chan. He's hurt."   
"Let's go find him." Ran shouted. 

With that the three headed off, assuming that the other members of the group would be fine until they got back. Guided by Yuriko, they scoured the area, searching all over the coastline until Ran saw something lying in the surf and called them over to him. 

"Yuriko...I'm sorry..." Navcase said weakly.   
"SHINTA-CHAN! YOU PROMISED YOU PROMISED! You shouldn't have fought without your sword!" Yuriko shouted hysterically.   
"I'll be all right...we just have to get me back to the hotel room." he replied.   
" What happened this time?>" Karen asked.   
"The same guy jumped me." he answered.   
" Are you just walking into trouble here? You've worried your girlfriend how many times now?>" Karen asked.   
"I can't defeat him with my skills alone...he's too powerful..." Navcase replied weakly.   
"Come on. Let's get back home." Ran said. 

The group returned to their "camp", and made plans for immediate departure. Teresa, Suiren and Yoko had sullen looks on their faces as they entered the vehicle, angry that they had failed to find cute guys to hang on. Yuriko was burnt to a crisp, and Xiaoyu had gathered somewhat of color. They immediately headed back to Boston, to the hotel, despite Karen's insistence that Navcase see a doctor. 

Later... 

"Shinta-chan, are you all right now?" Yuriko asked, after dressing most of his injuries.   
"I should be, for now. But I need another sword if I'm going to face that warrior again." Navcase said. "He has far too many tricks up his sleeve. I was unsure what his weapon was before, but now I am positive that it is a rune weapon. If I'm to beat him I am going to need one as well. Gatousu and Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu are not enough to beat him." Navcase replied. 

At that moment Yoko came out of the shower, into their conversation. 

"Yoko, I need to borrow your hat." Navcase asked.   
"Sure, knock yourself out." she said, grabbing the item and holding it above his head. She dropped it, causing him to vanish and the hat to land on the carpet.   
"Good luck, Shinta-chan." Yuriko said. 

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Episode**

NAVCASE: The warrior Toshihiko is quite a challenge. Time and time again he has beaten me in one on one combat. 

YOKO: Duh, that's because he like cheats? 

NAVCASE: My journey takes me back to the Palace in order to devise a strategy and instrument to even up the odds against my current foe. 

TERESA: In the meantime, we take Yuriko shopping! 

NAVCASE: I hope both of these situations turn out all right. 

YURIKO: It's next time on Ronin Warriors: Hell Back on Earth; Kotetsu Rebirth. Don't miss it, even though there's no Shinta-chan fanservice in it! 

ANUBIS: And we promise to have Ryo back to normal by then... 

RYO/ED: Okie dokie Mr. Carrot Top!   



	9. Kotetsu Rebirth

KALE: Okay, have you come up with a strategy to fix Ryo? We need him in this episode. 

ANUBIS: We're running out of options. 

:Kayura steps in: 

KAYURA: That does it! 

:Kayura takes her Shakujo and whacks Ryo on the head extremely hard, as to jar Ed free: 

RYO: Ow...what happened...why do I have this strange urge to pet chickens? 

ANUBIS: Good. We can start the episode now. 

SEKHMET: Please remember to read Ronin Warriors Hell Back on Earth in a Brightly lit room and not to sit too close to the screen! 

DAIS: They have to anyway, and there's no flashing lights that could! 

KALE: Um, let's begin. 

**Ronin Warriors: Hell Back on Earth**   
**Chapter 9: Kotetsu Rebirth**

Navcase exited the teleport that Yoko had performed, landing him in the palace of the Heavens. He knew exactly what had to be done. With his sword destroyed by Toshihiko, it was imperative that he get repaired. He seemed to believe that the only person who could help repair it was Sakura. There was only one small problem. She hated him. At least, that is what he seemed to believe. His only hope was to get her to fix his weapon. So he headed up to her room. She was probably still furious at him for his first appearance disturbing the calm in the palace. But it was still worth a shot. 

"Sakura!" Navcase said, knocking on the door.   
"Go away, you've caused enough trouble!" she yelled back.   
"I need your help." he replied.   
"For what?" she asked through the door.   
"A sword." Navcase replied. 

At this the girl came running and pulled it open. 

"Okay, you've got my attention. What's the problem?" 

Navcase pulled out his sword, drawing it slowly from the sheath, revealing that it had broken in half. He held up the other half as well. Sakura was ready to strangle him. 

"YOU BROKE A KOTETSU?" Sakura screamed.   
"Can it be fixed? The sword belonged to my father." Navcase asked.   
"Well, it's doable. What exactly broke this thing?" Sakura asked.   
"Some strange warrior with a rune blade." he explained.   
"Well, then it's settled. We're gonna have to turn this thing into a rune blade. I'll have Mom break out the heavy artillery." 

Grabbing his hand, the two ran off to find Amaterasu. It did not take that long, even from the size of the place.   
"Mom! Navcase needs a new sword." Sakura explained.   
"I see. I have been watching this for a while now. Whomever we are facing, they seem to have access to high levels of ritual magic. Thus we must power you up a bit." 

A door opened, and two Asian gentlemen walked in. 

"These would be the legendary Masamune and Kotetsu, one being the very man who made that sword of yours. If anyone can repair the blade, it is them. When they are finish, I will proceed to give the weapon a little extra touch." she explained. 

"I'll bring you the blade when it's done." Sakura promised.   
"Thank you. I'll head back to earth and see if I can figure out a strategy to defeat him." 

Meanwhile... 

"This place is so big!" Yuriko exclaimed.   
" Yep. Four floors of music, videos, and more! But nothing for me.>" Karen explained.   
"Why not?" Yuriko asked. 

Karen pointed to Teresa, whose eyes had practically lit up. 

"There's so much here! I don't know where to begin!" Teresa exclaimed.   
"We can start by getting out of here, I'm hungry!" Allison complained.   
" So? Where do we start?>" Yoko asked. 

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard, as one of the walls was destroyed! 

"With me." Touru declared.   
"Run!" Yuriko shouted to Karen, who proceeded to book it out of there while Yoko attempted to slow him down with a holding spell. 

"Yeah. Take that." Yoko said. 

Focusing his power, Touru managed to break free of the spell and headed for Yuriko, who struck him with her Naginata. 

"This guy's pretty big." Yoko said.   
"Not to mention tough." Suiren added. "I think we might need the armors." Yuriko declared. 

The other two nodded. Suiren's unfolded around her body, as the pieces of Ashataron Hermit crab attached to to Yuriko, and the armor of Feilong attached to Yoko. 

Yuriko whipped out her claws and attempted to get a hold of Touru but he pried himself free as Yoko tried to charge him with her armor, slashing down with her spear, only to be parried and knocked away by his nunchucku. He then went after Yuriko, who was pummeled by his weapon. He reached back and nailed her with a powerful punch that sent her flying into a display, damaging it badly. He continued to stop their futile advances and slammed them into anything and everything he could. The trio could just hear the repair bill climbing and climbing. 

The group huddled in a corner as Touru knocked shelves in their escape route in an attempt to keep him from advancing. 

"We've got to rethink our strategy." Suiren observed.   
"Like, I'm trying my best but I can't use this spear very well, okay?"   
"And I can't seem to get the hang of this thing." Yuriko replied.   
"Switch your armors. I'll try and hold this lummox off." 

Suiren headed down the escalator, her charge cannon ready to fire. He had to still be down here. Her sensors picked up a high trace of mystical energy. That had to be him. She took aim and fired her cannon at full power. The large energy fireball lammed into Touru and sent her flying backwards and him in the opposite direction, leaving a large dent in the opposite wall. 

She spotted him again and fired a lower power blast, but he dodged, destroying another display. Yuriko then leapt in, parrying his nunchucku just as they were going to hit Suiren. She launched into a five hit combo attack that decimated him. 

Suiren charged in with her own weapon, slashing a series of slashes that ended with a kick off from his chest and a forward flip that slashed him. 

Yoko stepped in with her staff, prepared to strike with everything she had. She began an incantation and drove the weapon into the ground, causing a powerful energy reaction. 

"Yoko! No! Not that spell!" Suiren shouted, grabbing Yuriko and dragging her and Yoko out of the store. A wave of energy lashed outward from where Yoko was standing, knocking Touru unconscious; and doing a very good job of devastating the entire interior of Tower Records. Karen and the other two ran up to what was left. The store had managed to survive mostly, however the windows had all been blown out, the inside looked like it had been hit by some sort of explosion, which was very true. Suiren and company shed their armors and headed out front, where they were immediately hugged by Karen in the others. 

" Please don't tell me you were in there.>" Karen asked.   
"Nope, we got out before it blew up." Suiren said. 

Karen was confused. Last they checked, those three were the only ones in the store aside from big dumb and ugly. Did he do all this? He had to have. Still, she was getting more and more suspicious of her new friends. But she could not let on that she was. 

" Hey Yuriko, you wouldn't mind if we took you to get made over, would you?>" 

Yuriko considered their offer for a few minutes before finally agreeing to it. 

" Cool! Let's go.>" 

Back in Japan... 

Ryo and Anubis touched down in the spot that was formally the Draconai base. 

"All right Ryo. We've got to see if we can locate that strange contact we found last time." Anubis answered.   
"Right. We have to know if it is a friend or a foe." Ryo answered.   
"Well, judging from the fact that he ATTACKED us last time, my best guess is that he's an enemy." Anubis responded.   
"We still need to make sure." Ryo stated. 

The two decided that it was best to stay together this time around, so they walked slowly and carefully, making sure to search every nook and cranny of the place. 

"Do you feel that?" Anubis asked. 

Ryo nodded. "What could it be?"   
"Could be anything. A residual trace from when we were here last time, one of the Seishi, or..."   
"DRACONAI!" Ryo shouted suddenly. 

Anubis whirled around with his scythe to investigate. Sure enough, a medium group of Draconai had shown up to ruin their investigation. One charged at Anubis, and he quickly sliced across his chest, while Ryo called for his wings and summoned his sword, striking another blow on another intruding Draconai. 

Ryo rose into the air and sent a fireball screaming into the advancing warriors, burning them to a crisp. 

"They must be from Koureha's clan." Anubis observed as he began gathering power in his blade. 

"TAKE THIS!" Anubis declared as he slashed into soldier after soldier, causing them to explode and vaporize the second his blade touched them. 

"That should work."   
"Nope, they're still coming." Ryo observed.   
"We're going to need the armor." Anubis said.   
"Maybe not, look!" Ryo said, pointing at the strange warrior running towards them with his swords drawn. A few managed to go down with stealth kills, making the monsters drop like flies until they realized they were getting wasted, at which point they turned to face their opponent, but with little success as his twin swords tore into Draconai after Draconai. 

"It's the stranger! Retreat!" one shouted. 

The Draconai immediately proceeded to turn tail and run away, a few being unlucky to come into contact with Ryo and Anubis. After the scene was clear, the heroes thanked the stranger for his help. 

"We are grateful that you showed up. Who are you?" Anubis asked.   
"I am sorry, but I cannot tell you just yet. I have a request to ask of you. If you know where I can find the Sword of Heaven, let him know that I am looking for him." 

With that, he headed off, leaping over a wall. 

"Who was that guy?" Ryo wondered.   
"Far more importantly, why is he looking for Navcase?" Anubis said.   
"We should tell Amaterasu." Ryo replied. 

With that the two flew off. 

Navcase waited patiently, at least, as patiently as he could for his sword to come back, repaired and ready for action. He had been mediating for hours, attempting to figure out a way to defeat his new adversary. He had noticed that Yuriko and the others were also missing. They were probably out shopping, knowing them. He was about to resume his mediation when the door opened. 

" Navcase, we have a surprise for you!>" Karen exclaimed.   
"What?" Navcase asked.   
"Okay, let's let him see it." She said to Yoko and the others.   
" I give you the new and improved Yuriko!>" She shouted. 

Yuriko walked into the room slowly. She had her hair in a knot, held up by sticks. Her nails were painted. Her face was covered with makeup. 

"Shinta-chan, how do yo like my new...look." she said, going from happy to sad. 

Navcase was shocked. Yuriko said she did not need makeup. She could probably fool him with a little, but now, she looked almost...ugly. 

"YURIKO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" he exclaimed angrily. 

**See you next time, see you next time...**

**Next Episode:**

NAVCASE: Navcase here. It's the moment you've all been waiting for. 

ANUBIS: The day Yoko gets a brain? 

YOKO: I have a brain! It's just, like obsessed with shopping. 

SUIREN: Allison stops saying she's hungry? 

TERESA: We wish... 

ALLISON: HEY! 

NAVCASE: No it's the episode where I finally manage to conquer our mysterious swordsman. 

KASHIN: About time Hiten boy did it... 

It's the next chapter of Ronin Warriors Hell Back on Earth: Defeats, Departures, and Discovery. 

:Suiren looks at the script for chapter 10: 

SUIREN: This isn't gonna be pretty...   



	10. Defeats, Departures, and Discovery

" Navcase, we have a surprise for you!>" Karen exclaimed.   
"What?" Navcase asked.   
"Okay, let's let him see it." She said to Yoko and the others.   
" I give you the new and improved Yuriko!>" She shouted. 

Yuriko walked into the room slowly. She had her hair in a knot, held up by sticks. Her nails were painted. Her face was covered with makeup. 

"Shinta-chan, how do yo like my new...look." she said, going from happy to sad. 

Navcase was shocked. Yuriko said she did not need makeup. She could probably fool him with a little, but now, she looked almost...ugly. 

"YURIKO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" he exclaimed angrily. 

**Ronin Warriors: Hell Back on Earth**   
**Chapter 10: Defeats, Departures, and Discovery**

"Why are you mad at me Shinta-chan? I thought you'd...like it." Yuriko said cautiously.   
"When we were little, you would always steal my hakama and go playing in the trees, and hid all day so your mother wouldn't find you, because you hated being a kimono-clad Japanese doll like your mother wanted you to be, so she could marry you off to some nice, rich young man. But you fell for me, remember? How many times did I tell you, makeup makes you ugly!" Navcase shouted.   
"But Shinta-chan...I can explain..." Yuriko started to say. 

Navcase had already stormed off. Yuriko began to sob as her friends rushed over to comfort her. 

Navcase walked angrily through the Common, furious at what Yuriko had done. Why? She always said she hated getting dressed up. Why had things suddenly changed? Being in this strange place was getting them nowhere. They had not found the other Seishi, and although Navcase was almost positive that Karen was the one he had sensed before, there was no way for him to prove it. Putting the girl on the spot would almost certainly turn Yuriko and the others against him. How could such a nice girl be their enemy? She had not strangely tried to kill them, unlike the death squad that seemed to take every opportunity to get rid of him and the girls. He also had no clue who sent them. He was sure of one thing, however; he owed Yuriko an apology. He turned around and started to head back, only to find a familiar face in front of him. 

"We meet again, celestial one." Toshihiko replied.   
"Indeed." Navcase said, taking a fighting stance and calling for his Seishi garb. 

Toshihiko was about to throw his katana to Navcase, but Navcase refused. 

"You tricked me last time I trusted you. I can defeat you without a sword."   
"Very well. But this time, I will use my guns in addition to my sword." Toshihiko declared. "Let's go." 

Pulling out his pistols, he began firing at Navcase, who sidestepped out of the hail of bullets, charging at the warrior in an attempt to take him down. As he trained his guns on Navcase, he dropped to the ground and took Toshihiko down with a sliding kick, before rising to his feet and somersaulting forward as Toshihiko fired again, hitting the pavement with his bullets. A bullet grazed Navcase's shoulder as he bolted off to the right, frantically attempting to dodge his advances. 

"I should summon my armor...but it would give me too much of an advantage. It would be a very dishonorable move." Navcase thought as he hid behind a tree, trying to rethink his strategy. He looked around to find Toshihiko, who had leapt into the air off one of the T entrances, and was firing bullets directly down towards him as he descended. Navcase attempted to block the shots with his gauntlets. What happened next took him by surprise, as Toshihiko brought out his sword and slashed down. Reacting as quickly as he could, Navcase dove out of the way, only to have the blade slash his arm badly as he slammed into the ground. Grimacing in pain, Navcase rose to his feet quickly and launched his left leg into a rising side kick, connecting with Toshihiko's jaw and sending him slamming into the pavement on his back. 

"You'll pay for that." Toshihiko declared, reloading his pistols and readying his sword for another go. 

Navcase took a fighting stance again, as blood dripped from his open wound. 

Back at the Palace... 

"I came as soon as you called Mom. What's up?" Sakura asked.   
"Navcase's sword has been repaired and is ready. There is a problem though." Amaterasu explained, waving her hand to activate her mirrors, showing the current battle between Navcase and Toshihiko. Toshihiko had resorted to using hand to hand combat, and was pummeling Navcase with combo after combo. "He is faring quite well, but I fear his opponent has more than what we have already seen. You must get that sword to him immediately." she explained.   
"I understand." Sakura said, grabbing the blade and rushing off to her Motorslave. 

Upon reaching the hangar bay where it was stored, she found Ayame tinkering away at it. 

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be relaxing in the pool?" Sakura asked curiously.   
"While I was napping I had an idea, so I had to get to it immediately. I put together a new Add-On for the Motorslave. It almost doubles your ground speed. The only thing is, it can only be used in bike mode. 

Ayame had indeed been up to something. Attached to where the legs were the rear of the bike, on either side an attachment equipped with a powerful looking thruster was on either side. The front of the bike had also been equipped with several smaller thrusters. The additions seemed to make the vehicle sleeker than usual. 

"Be careful with this thing. It could easily hit Mach 2 on land." Ayame cautioned.   
"Thanks sis. I'll keep that in mind." Sakura said, summoning her Hardsuit and climbing on.   
"Be back soon." she said, launching from the catapult cannon. 

As Sakura touched down, she checked her HUD, only to find that her calculations had been off, and she was in the wrong place. 

"Dammit! I missed the landing zone by more than a few miles! I'm practically on the other side of town! I've got no choice." Sakura said, preparing to hang on for dear life. "Okay Kanesada, let's light these candles."   
"As you wish, mistress." he said. 

Sakura felt her stomach fall behind several miles as the bike rocketed forward at breakneck speed. She swerved over to the side of the street and raced along the side of the building, peeling off the wall and taking the turns as widely as she could considering the speed she was going. Her eyes were trained on what was ahead of her, checking her HUD to figure out how much closer she needed to get to the park. At last she got close and cut off the thrusters, dropping back to less than subsonic speed, as she engaged the engine again and made a tire screeching turn into the park, as police raced around the corner sirens blaring, screeching to a stop and officers filing out of their vehicles to stop her. She spotted Navcase up ahead, dodging slash after slash from Toshihiko. 

"I finish this now." Toshihiko declared, drawing his gun and running towards the hero. "Kakekomi Ryuu..." he declared, firing at Navcase, who attempted to deflect the bullets as he had been doing. 

"Gan Ken Kenbi!" Toshihiko shouted, bringing out his sword at the last second.   
"Navcase catch!" Sakura shouted, tossing his sword to him. 

The final seconds seemed to pass in slow motion as Navcase caught the sheathed weapon in his left hand and quickly began to pull it from its sheath with his right as Toshihiko's blade came nearer and nearer to slashing him, a determined look on both their faces. Sakura shut her eyes to hide the outcome. Seconds later, a loud resounding clang of metal against metal seemed to echo through the park. She opened her eyes to find Toshihiko's sword had been barely parried by Navcase's, still in the process of drawing it. Navcase unsheathed it the rest of the way, pushing Toshihiko back with the stroke, as Navcase stuck the sheath through his belt. 

"It ends now." Navcase declared, ready with his new sword. He held it into the air, and it began to crackle with energy as Navcase also began to glow, reacting with his Seishi energy. Navcase ended the fireworks spectacle and returned to the Shinken no Kamae stance. 

"It seems I underestimated you. That's it, no holding back anymore!" Toshihiko shouted, removing his trenchcoat and dress shirt, revealing several tattoos on his chest and hands. "Time to die, celestial warrior!" Toshihiko shouted, touching his right wrist, producing a set of four shuriken in his hands, which he hurled at Navcase, who ducked out of the way as the stars sliced cleanly through a tree behind him, felling it in four places, before arcing back around like boomerangs to Toshihiko's waiting hand. 

"Those things could have killed me if I wasn't careful. I have to stay close to him and keep him from nailing me with long range weapons." Navcase said to himself as he pushed off with his back foot and charged towards his opponent, who touched his left wrist as he sidestepped Navcase, as the hero felt a sharp pain in his side as he clutched it with his hand, spotting a strange knife in Toshihiko's hand. Navcase sprung into the air as Toshihiko pointed his sword blade directly at him, letting loose with a plume of flame that scorched the ground just as Navcase got airborne. 

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, Ryu Kan Sen, Arashi!" Navcase shouted, flipping over and crashing down with his sword as Toshihiko blocked with his own, driving his feet into the pavement from the weight of Navcase on his blade. Navcase shifted his weight forward so he rolled forward onto his feet, and whirled around, only to be blocked by Toshihiko, who slashed him across the chest with his knife. Navcase watched energy gather in the blade and around Toshihiko as he clutched his chest 

"Kattoubasu Toushou!" Toshihiko declared, crashing his blade down on Navcase, sending him flying in the opposite direction, however the hero managed to kick off from a tree and flew towards him, only to be knocked off guard by a force blast that sent him flying through the tree, splintering it and hurting Navcase badly. The hero struggled to his feet as Toshihiko Shukuchied his way and appeared beside him, slashing upward in a spiral with his Zokutou Tsurugi maneuver, uppercutting the hero into the air and causing him to fly backwards. As Navcase plummeted Toshihiko launched into another Gan Ken Kenbi, firing bullets at the hero that luckily missed, but as he brought his sword out Navcase used the split second to touch the ground and charge forward at incredible speed. 

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, Kuzu Ryu Sen!" Navcase screamed, nailing all nine vital points in one hit and sending Toshihiko splintering through another tree as he flew forward in a blur of energy. Navcase fell onto his blade, using it as a crutch as he panted heavily from the sheer exhaustion this fight was putting him through as his opponent got up once more. Something was different. When he collided with his foe he had not noticed a transparent armor around him. 

"He must have summoned that just as I collided with him..." Navcase thought, hoping this fight would not take much longer.   
"This is going to end now, hero." Toshihiko said angrily, touching another tattoo through his armor on his left upper chest, and then another on his abdominal area. His forearms and forelegs began to glow with energy as the opponent waved his hand forward, sending a gust of wind flying into the hero, knocking him off his feet and slamming into another tree. He disappeared, and then reappeared next to Navcase, punching and kicking the hero several times, causing even more bruises to him. He was caught unawares as the hum of a weapon charging was heard, and a blast of blue energy slammed into Toshihiko, knocking him away from Navcase and skidding across the ground. He stopped himself, almost floating in the air, to see Sakura with her arm cannon trained at on him. The sky grew dark above Sakura as Toshihiko's anger increased, and Navcase rushed over to her and Kanesada. He held his sword above his head, as it began to glow and crackle with energy, as Toshihiko took this opportunity to send a lightning bolt streaking down from the sky, as Navcase drove the sword into the ground, creating a circle of protection around the two of them. For a solid five minutes the two attempted to rethink their strategy as lightning bolt after lightning bolt came flashing down from the sky every fifteen seconds. 

"Curse you! That shield has to let up sometime!" Toshihiko roared.   
"So does your magic tattoos." Navcase fired back. 

With five minutes up, the circle dissipated, as Toshihiko's magical effects faded off. The evil warrior charged at Navcase, swinging his blade relentlessly, only to have every strike parried away by the Sword of Heaven. 

"Temper temper. You'll never hit me when every strike you make is fueled by your anger." Navcase taunted.   
"Damn you!" Toshihiko said, using Shukutchi to put distance between the two and switching back to his guns, firing again, as Navcase dodged past the bullets, nailing him in the side through Ryu Kan Sen Tsumuji. He then went straight into Kogarashi, and proceeded to come down with Arashi, however Toshihiko counterattacked, knocking Navcase back in the process, who pushed off into another Kuzu Ryu Sen, which Toshihiko dodged quickly with Shukutchi, as Navcase skidded to a stop as he followed through, in a straight path to the enemy. 

"Curse you! DAMN YOU TO HELL! I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES! I WILL BE TRIUMPHANT!" Toshihiko shouted angrily. "THIS NEXT ATTACK WILL KILL YOU, I PROMISE!" 

Navcase nodded and put on his poker face, sheathing his katana in its sheath, standing ready in the stance for Battou-Jutsu, his eyes trained on Toshihiko. The warrior angrily held his sword in front and to the ground, gathering energy around the blade for his Kattoubasu Toushou. But that technique could only be done at close range. What was he planning to do? The blade, glowing with energy, was held in its downward angle, his wrists pointing skyward as he flew forward, his feet hitting the ground at incredible speed, tearing up the pavement as he rocketed towards Navcase. 

"DIE!" Toshihiko shouted, bringing the blade down as Navcase stepped forward. 

With his left foot. 

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu ougi!" Navcase shouted, adrenaline rushing through his veins as his blade flew from its sheath, slashing across Toshihiko's chest, leaving an incision.   
"WHAT THE?" Toshihiko said in disbelief, gasping for air as he was drawn towards Navcase, unable to stop himself.   
"Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki!" he finished, making a full circle around with the blade, connecting with the opponent's jaw and sending him sailing backwards as Navcase finished the technique with his sword pointed skyward and his head to the ground, as Toshihiko collided with the pavement hard, cracking it in a print around him. 

Navcase, still in the final pose, dropped to the ground as Sakura rushed to his side, helping the warrior to his feet. He used the leverage of sheathing his sword to get him upright as Sakura helped him over to the Motorslave, as Toshihiko lay heaving on the ground. 

"Who...are...you...?" Toshihiko moaned weakly.   
"My name is Shinta Tennomi. However, I am more formally known as Navcase, the Sword of Heaven, third Seishi of Amaterasu. Who have I had the honor of fighting these past few battles?"   
"Yeah, and while you're at it, tell us who you work for! Why have you been trying to kill Navcase and the others?" Sakura demanded angrily, helping the bloodied hero onto the back of her bike.   
"I have been sworn to silence on that...I have failed...kill me..." he said weakly.   
"No. You fought well against me, something not many can do. For that you deserve to live."   
"No...kill me...you won, I lost." Toshihiko repeated weakly.   
"No. But who are you?" Navcase said firmly.   
"I cannot tell you...I'm sorry." he replied.   
"Very well then." Navcase said. 

Sakura fired up the engine and prepared to head off, as the warrior spoke up again. 

"If you must know...my name is Toshihiko Kakekomi."   
"It was an honor to have fought you, Toshihiko Kakekomi. I hope you will become stronger in whatever quest you undertake." Navcase replied. 

This confused Toshihiko. He was supposed to be killed; he had failed. It was better to die than to face Tenma. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of sirens. They heard the cocks of pistols and other weapons as a group of cops came in from the direction Sakura had entered. Several other cruisers screeched to a halt at the other entrance near where Toshihiko had landed. 

"FREEZE!" the officers shouted, training their guns on Sakura and Navcase.   
"Gotta go. Hang on." she said, engaging the thrusters and blasting off in the other direction.   
"Damn! It's that same strange bike from before!" one of the officers shouted.   
"What the hell happened here?" an officer said, getting out of his cruiser. "It looks like a warzone here!"   
"Sergeant McNichols! Get over here! There's someone lying on the ground over here, badly injured. This guy needs medical attention. Doesn't seem to speak English though."   
"Get an ambulance down here on the double! Have an interpreter meet us at the hospital, if this guy pulls through we'll arrest him there." he ordered.   
"Yes sir." another officer said. 

Meanwhile... 

Tenma sat patiently, sitting on the couch. He knew Karen would be home soon. Her return would allow him to begin his operation. But there was one matter he had to take care of first...that one involved Karen. 

" Sorry I'm late Dad, we got stuck waiting for the train.>" She explained as she came in the door.   
" Did you have a good time dear?" he asked.   
" Um, yeah I guess.>" she replied.   
" I have something important to tell you.>" he began.   
" Is it something bad?>" Karen asked.   
" Not entirely. My father is very sick, and he has asked for me to return to Japan immediately. I was wondering if you want to come too, but I doubt that you want to go on a vacation with your dad, even though the trip could be a chance to get in touch with your heritage...then there's the exchange rate, you'll be able to get more there for the same amount here. Then there's the stores, you should be able to find something cool for your friend Teresa, that and you COULD get your hands on music that hasn't even been released here, but I'm sure you wouldn't..." 

Looking up, he found Karen, her arms full of luggage. 

" When do we leave?>" she asked, with an excited look on her face. 

Tenma simply smiled evilly...this was easier than he thought...he barely needed to cheat. 

Back at the hotel, Yuriko was pacing frantically. Navcase had not yet returned. She hoped he would be back soon. 

At that moment, Sakura stepped into the hotel room. Slowly but surely, she saw the battered and weakened body of Navcase walk into the room, dried blood covering his body, dirty as can be. 

"SHINTA-CHAN!" she shouted, heading for the warrior.   
"I'm sorry Yuriko...I'm so sorry..." Navcase replied.   
"It's okay Shinta-chan...I forgive you...I always forgive you."   
"We have a problem. I have a feeling that one of the Drakka Seishi is Karen."   
"I've felt something from her too, now that you mention it."   
"We have to tell Ran, before she finds out the hard way." Navcase said sadly. 

Yuriko nodded just as Ran walked in and replied, "Tell me what?" 

"Ran...I'm very sorry. But we think Karen is a Seishi." 

A look of shock and anger came across Ran's face as tears filled her eyes. This was not true. Karen was too nice. Far too nice to be an emissary of Evil. 

"It's not true! It's not true!" Ran cried.   
"I know it's hard to accept, but it's the truth, I'm sorry Ran." Navcase tried to explain.   
"You're lying! She's too nice to be one of them! In fact, I'll go ask her myself!" Ran shouted, rushing off to find Karen. 

Ran raced down the streets, trying to find Karen. She made a beeline for the one place that she could possibly be: The Esplanade. As she got off the train stop and headed across the footbridge and into the park, she looked left and right through the mass of sunbathers, dodged skater after skater, biker after biker, as one of them crashed into her. 

"Hey! Watch where you're going! Ran?" Allison asked. "Hey, what's wrong?"   
"Do you know where Karen is? I need to talk to her."   
"She said she's going to Japan with her dad, that's all I know. Sorry."   
"Thanks anyway." Ran replied solemnly as she walked back. 

Upon her arrival at the hotel, Navcase and Yuriko explained that Kinjiro said that he could no longer track the two contacts in Boston, and they were moving west. Ran refused to believe the information, even though it made sense based on what Allison said, that is, if Karen was really a Seishi. She warped back to the palace, with the others following her. No sooner did she return did Ran raced to her room past her family and cried on her bed. It was not true. It could not be true. Karen was not a Seishi for Drakka. She placed her head on the pillow and sobbed until an angry voice pierced the sobbing. 

"What are you whining about, child?" Kashin asked.   
"I never got a chance to say goodbye..."   
"To a friend?" he asked. "What was her name?" he said, trying to be nice, although nowadays that was beyond the warrior.   
"Karen...her name was Karen." 

He gasped in shock. It could not be. Could it be possible? 

"What was her last name, if you know it."   
"I think she said it was Furukiayu." 

Kashin made a fist with both hands. His suspicions were right. Tenma was up to something...He did not have much time. He had to bring him down. 

"Thank you." he said, rushing off abruptly. 

Back at Tenma's... 

"That trenchcoated twit should be back by now." Touru said angrily.   
"Where is he? Something must have happened to him." Kinuko added.   
"This is not like him!" Touru shouted. 

Her hair done up in pigtails and a huge bubble coming out of her mouth and a Chinese language magazine in her hands, Xiaoyu pointed to the TV. 

"Police apprehended a mysterious individual in the Common this afternoon. He seemed to be armed with a large ornate sword and a pair of pistols. The suspect is listed in critical condition at this time, police are waiting for the man to wake up so they can question him about his actions."   
"THAT SON OF A BITCH GOT HIMSELF PUMMELED!" Touru roared.   
"Calm down, someone could hear us!" Kinuko said.   
"Boston PD, open up in there!"   
"DAMN IT!" Touru shouted.   
"Okay, I'll get up on the balcony at the top of the stairs and see how many I can pick off as they come out of the elevator." Kinuko said as she grabbed her sniper rifle and got into position. Xiaoyu leapt off the couch and rushed upstairs to the stairs to the roof. 

"Okay! We're coming in!" the officers shouted. 

Bang after bang came at the door as it started to splinter under the pressure. Touru activated his tattoo magic, while Kinuko took aim. 

The door finally burst into firewood as the officers rushed in with guns blazing, several falling as Kinuko took shot after shot from her perch. Touru tore into more with his strength as more and more officers came into the apartment. One managed to get a lucky shot on Kinuko, hitting her in the arm. This arrest was going to be harder than they thought. 

Enter Kashin. 

He went for Touru first, nailing him with a punch that knocked the lummox out in one hit. As he came to his feet, Kashin sent several kitchen knives flying from the drawers to pin him to the wall. He raced up the stairs and tackled Kinuko to the ground and handcuffed her before she could get any further away. The other officers quickly cuffed the lummox as Kashin proceeded to search the place. He noticed a letter on the kitchen table, along with the rest of what seemed like the day's mail. Opening it up, he glanced over it. It was sent by the man whom Tenma reported to directly. This was bad. Tenma was also considered to be worthy of taking control of the organization. His gaze fell next on a framed picture on an end table in the living room. He slowly walked over to it. Picking it up just as slowly, it revealed a young girl. He studied the photograph carefully, comparing it to one in his wallet of Karen taken just before the disappearance. No doubt about it. This was her. Standing right next to her, ws a smiling Tenma, looking at him, mocking him, as if enjoying his "fatherhood", as if he had waited for this day to come. One problem though. 

Fatherhood was Kashin's job. 

Kashin closed his hands tightly in fists. His anger raged, as his aura began to glow brightly. As it reached its peak, he lashed out with his power, a magnetic hum echoing everywhere. All around the apartment, metal began to bend in every which way, electronics blew out, watches stopped as the lights began to flicker, car alarms began to sound outside as his rage affected everything ferrous or magnetic. Things began to float in the air, as the officers took cover behind whatever they could. After what seemed like an eternity, Kashin began to fade out of his surge, and then collapsed to the floor from exhaustion. 

**This is the End of Part 2. We thank you for choosing Hell Back on Earth for your fanfic needs, Part 3 is now boarding for nonstop flight to Tokyo, Japan.**

**Next Episode:**

NARU: Yahoo! This next episode's all about me! 

YUJI: But Naru, it's about us too. 

NARU: Okay, me and my friends. We've got a great story for ya as we take the action to Tokyo! It's our next chapter, L33T G4/\/\3R N4R00. Don't miss this one! 

YUJI: That's Leet Gamer Naru, for those of you who don't speek Leet. 


	11. Leet Gamer Naru

The sun shone brightly over the city of Tokyo, as Mount Fuji loomed in the distance. An aircraft descended from the sky, passing over the Diet Building, Tokyo Government Office, the Sunshine 60 Building, the Yamaote-line, Shinjuku, the Nakano Sun Plaza, and the infamous Tokyo Tower before heading for the airport. At one of the windows, Karen lay slumped over in her seat with her headphones on, fast asleep, unable to enjoy the splendor of her homeland. Next to her, her adoptive father, Tenma Furukiayu smiled evilly. 

_Soon, _he thought. 

Ronin Warriors: Hell Back On Earth   
Chapter 11: L33T G4/\/\3R N4R00 

Meanwhile, down on the ground, a crowd had gathered in a local arcade. A new stage had been loaded in the Dance Dance Revolution machine and everyone was trying to beat it, most were failing miserably though. One guy was only steps away from winning, only to screw up at the last second. 

"Ha ha!" He declared. "I have beaten everyone else!" 

Someone else chuckled, at which this champion decided to discover what was up. 

"You'll never come close to L33T Gamer Naru." he bragged. 

This person, who's hair was so gravity defying that many wondered how it stayed up, had obviously never heard of this person, as he cast a look of dumbfoundedness back at this supporter.   
Over in one corner, a group of boys braced for the worst. This would be the time when the rumor mill would open for business. As this gentleman seemed to be completely Nihongo-deprived, a ninja-like gentleman had to translate the description of this master gamer that seemed to spread like wildfire and went in more directions than a tree's branches. 

"I've heard she's like six feet tall!" one guy said.   
"I heard she used to be a rock singer!" another added.   
"I heard she used to live in Kyoto and slay gamers daily!" yet another declared.   
"I heard she's only like twelve and a super genius."   
"No! She's forty-two and lives on Mount Fuji!"   
"I heard she killed her entire family when she was eight!"   
"I've heard she almost NEVER looses."   
"I heard she found some weird thing in her basement, that's why she never fails to win."   
"I heard she has some weird gift that allows her to see the future before it happens."   
"I heard she has some weird scar on her face."   
"No, she's got some weird mark on her left arm!"   
"I heard she was raised by wolves."   
"No she wasn't! She was raised by some perverted old man!"   
"I heard her twin brother wants to kill her and plays the flute!"   
"No, her twin brother killed someone's whole family because she told him to!"   
"I heard she's trying to get into Toudai but keeps failing the exam!" 

As the weird rumors flew around, a young girl dramatically stepped into the arcade, drawing everyone's attention. She had short brown hair that barely touched her shoulders, and dressed in a tank top that any self respecting guy would notice that she obviously knew nothing about discretion of her female anatomy. She wore khaki baggy pants that flared out near her ankles. Her eyes were concealed behind the small but cute frame of her glasses, and most of her hair was covered by a bucket hat. 

"Leet Gamer Naru!" most of the arcade goers called out, and began to mumble incoherently to themselves as she stepped in. 

"This guy thinks he can beat you Leet Gamer!" one of the boys explained, making sure not to look her in the face. .   
"Come on guys, I wish you'd stop calling me that..." she replied sweetly, blushing a little. 

"So! j00 4r3 th3 1 who thinks she can B34T M3!" The gentleman declared in leet.   
_"So, you are the one who thinks that she can beat me!"_

"So you want to play a round?" she asked.   
"JUS! I \/\!11 /\/\4 3 j00 ph34r my m4d G4m!ng s !11z!" he shouted.   
_"Yes! I will make you fear my mad gaming skills!"_

"Okay...if you say so..." Naru said as she walked up to the machine with this strange gaijin. An odd gothic girl handed them some yen and the battle began. 

"So, what stage do you want to do?" Naru asked.   
"The new stage!" the strange man declared.   
"Okay...although I haven't played it yet."   
"Awww, you're so sure of yourself, are you? Let the match begin!" 

And so the match began. The strange gaijin was good. He hit step after step in rapid succession, even the freeze notes scattered throughout the song. But Naru was right behind him. Her feet flashed along the pad like an accomplished pro, ready to touch the next press no sooner did the last one go through, nailing combo after combo.   
After a matter of minutes, the stage was over. The gaijin had done quite well. 

"-4! \/\/4rnd j00 ! \/\/0u1d \/\!n!" he declared, quite proud of himself.   
_"Ha! I warned you I would Win!"_

"Um..." Naru said, pointing to the screen. 

As all had predicted, she had beat him by ONE step. 

At this the gaijin's head sunk and he walked out of the arcade with a sullen look on his face. The group of students who had come here with him had tears in their eyes, crying about how they could not believe how she had beaten Great Teacher Largo. 

"Yay! I did it!" Naru exclaimed, high-fiving her friends.   
"You were great N-naru!" one of her friends stuttered.   
"Thanks Yuuji." She said, coming over and almost hugging him, causing him to blush.   
"Whoops, sorry. It's the girl in me." "It's all right. You're bound to slip from time to time." Yuuji replied.   
"And what do you mean by that?" Naru asked with a slight look of anger in her face.   
"Nothing, nothing at all!" Yuuji replied nervously. "Um, Naru, there's something I need to ask your opinion on..." he said even more nervously.   
"Cool! Let's go talk." Naru replied. 

Back at Naru's... 

A servant opened the front door of the Yashuhara estate as Tenma and Karen walked into the place. It was big, huge even, elegantly decorated. Mr. Yashuhara had to be really rich or inherited it all, Karen thought to herself as a gentleman who looked a bit like Naru walked out to greet them. 

"Ah, Furukiayu-san. It is good to see you after all this time." the man said.   
"Yes. It is. I trust everything has been going well here?" Tenma asked.   
"Yes. Business is booming as usual. I trust you got the message?" he asked.   
"Yes. I did. That is why that it is imperative that I take over the company as its successor."   
"I take it this is your beautiful daughter?" the man asked.   
"Yes. Karen, I would like you to meet Mr. Yashuhara, one of my associates here in Japan."   
" Pleased to meet you>" Karen replied. " Nice place you've got here.>"   
"Thank you. It's a shame Naru's not here. She's out with her friends as usual." 

Karen yawned a bit, which could have easily construed as boredom. 

"You must be tired after your long flight. Your room is upstairs, down the hall and two doors down to the left." Mr. Yashuhara replied.   
" Thank you...Sorry.>" Karen said, heading upstairs almost out of it, barely realizing that in her exhaustion from jet lag she had gone in the first door on the left instead of the second. She barely looked about her surroundings before collapsing on the bed, falling into a deep sleep. 

Elsewhere, Naru and Yuuji were headed down the street. Yuuji walked beside her, while she walked beside him, making sure not to run his feet over or get ahead of him. 

"So, what's up?" Naru asked.   
"Well...I have this problem."   
"Oh...one of those things again." Naru said sarcastically. "What's the problem this time? Don't think I can pass my English test next Tuesday?"   
"But Naru, you never pass your English tests." Yuuji reminded her. 

The two strolled into a park and sat down under a tree. Naru stretched out and rested her head on Yuuji's arm, causing him to blush a bit. 

"Sorry." she said.   
"It's okay." Yuuji replied.   
"Now about this problem?" Naru asked, giving him her full attention.   
"Well, there's this girl..."   
"Ooooh! Girl problems! Never thought I'd get this one." Naru said.   
"You see, I there's this girl I like."   
"Yuuji has a girlfriend." Naru said in a sing-song voice.   
"I'm serious Naru." Yuuji said.   
"Okay. So there's this girl you like. Is she pretty?"   
"Very pretty."   
"Is she nice?"   
"Very nice. We have lots in common."   
"So the problem is..."   
"I don't know if she likes me."   
"Yuuji, this is an easy one. Ask her."   
"I don't know if she'll say yes." 

At this moment, Naru yawned a bit. 

"I'm all right. Keep going."   
"This girl is really special. I really want to go out with her but I don't want to scare her off if I tell her how I feel about her. The truth is...I love her."   
"zzzzzzzzzzzzz." 

Yuuji looked over to find that Naru had fallen asleep. He was used to this. Naru had been getting very tired lately and only trusted him with this secret. 

"The truth is...I love...you." he said, sure that she could not hear him. 

Later... 

"Dad I'm home!" Naru called as she ran through the front door.   
"Did you have a good time with your friends today."   
"Yep! I even creamed some weird gaijin!" she exclaimed, quite proud of herself. "I've got lots of homework to do, so I'm going to my room now."   
"Okay Naru. I'll bring up some food later." he replied. 

Naru headed upstairs, dreading the enormous amount of work she would have to do that night, opened the door to her room, only to find Karen passed out on her bed. 

Seconds later, a scream capable of awakening Karen and barely shattering all the glass in the house resounded through it. Mr. Yashuhara came running, as did Tenma himself. 

Karen slowly opened her eyes to find some short little Japanese girl screaming at her, moments later she came to the conclusion, as her Japanese kicked in, that Naru was pissed at her and demanded to know what the hell she was doing on her bed. The Yashuhara guy she had met earlier was trying to calm down the very angry girl. 

"Naru, she's our guest. She's going to be staying with us for a little while." he tried to explain.   
"Well then why is she staying in MY room?" Naru shouted.   
"She probably was so tired she went in the wrong room when she went to lay down this afternoon." he tried to explain.   
" Yeah, I'm sorry.>" Karen replied.   
"Fine. Now get out of my room so I can do my homework." 

Karen cautiously exited the room and headed downstairs as Naru sat down to work. 

Later, as Karen sat watching the insanity of Japanese game shows, her mind was on how she had made Naru angry. Looking over to the corner of the room, she spotted a piano. Her mind fuzzily recalled seeing several gaming systems in her bedroom before she completely crashed. Maybe... 

Walking over, she stretched her fingers over the keys and began to play. Soon the sound of Rhydia's theme from Final Fantasy 4 began to echo through the house. 

Upstairs Naru heard the music. Where could it be coming from? Still, she had work to do. Evil evil English homework. 

Realizing that the game might be a little too long ago for her to remember it well, she began to play "Eyes on Me" from Final Fantasy VIII. Naru clearly heard this, and was tempted to go see what was going on but had too much work to do. 

"Screw it." Naru said to herself, getting up from her desk and heading over to figure out what was going on. 

As she headed out to the stairs, she glanced over the side to find Karen down below in some sort of Uematsu induced trance, playing along by heart. As the song ended, Karen looked over to find Naru standing there. 

"Do you know the Prelude Melody?" Naru asked nicely. 

Karen nodded and went into the familiar scale of notes that opens every Final Fantasy game. 

"I'm sorry for being so mean to you..." Naru apologized. "I'm not used to having other girls around."   
" You're forgiven. Seems like you know about Final Fantasy.>"   
"Who doesn't? My friend Yuuji showed them to me." she replied, blushing a little at his name.   
" Are you sure he's not your boyfriend?>" Karen asked.   
"No! No! He's my friend. I'm friends with lots of guys."   
"My dad said you're from America..." Naru said.   
" Yep.>" Karen replied.   
"Could...could you help me with my English homework? I suck at it." Naru replied.   
" I wasn't expecting to do be working here in Japan, but I guess I could. Lead the way.>" 

And so the two headed up to her room. 

The next day... 

Karen as usual was sound asleep in her bed, exhausted from the late study session with Naru. However she was soon awakened from her slumber by a very excited Naru. 

"Karen-sempai! Karen-sempai! Time to get up!" she shouted.   
'Huh...wha?" Karen asked.   
"Time for breakfast!" Naru shouted, practically pulling the barely awake Karen down the stairs to the breakfast table. 

"Ah, good morning Karen." Mr. Yashuhara said.   
" Good Morning>" Karen mumbled.   
"Naru, why don't you show Karen around the city? She won't be here long." Her father suggested.   
"Okay! Come on Karen-sempai!" Naru called, dragging her newfound companion outside.   
"Well, have you agreed?" Tenma asked when the two girls had left the room.   
"Very well. Naru can go with you and Karen to Osaka. Although I disagree with you there's no way I can stop you otherwise, just like 17 years ago."   
"Have you told her yet?" Tenma asked.   
"No. I'll tell her when she and that girl you consider your personal treasure return." Yashuhara replied, showing even more dissatisfaction for Tenma's scheme.   
"We can either have that moron Sadojima running the clan after Father passes or me. And to ensure that happens, I need your daughter's aid. That and Nagaihidaka's boy."   
"Very well...Furukiayu-sama." Yashuhara answered. 

Meanwhile... 

" Whoa...I didn't think Tokyo was such a big place...>" Karen said. " And I thought Boston was large.>"   
"Yeah, it is a big place." Naru replied.   
"Naru!" A voice called.   
"Yuuji!" Naru called back.   
"What are you up to?" Yuuji asked.   
"Oh, this is my friend Karen. I'm showing her around the city." Naru replied.   
"Oh, well can I go with you two?" Yuuji asked.   
"Um, okay." she replied.   
" This is the guy you told me about last night? He's cute...>" Karen whispered to Naru.   
"Um, let's go!" Naru stammered.   
"Yeah!" Yuuji added. "Come on, Naru." 

The two walked off together and motioned for Karen to follow. Something was definitely up with these two, Karen observed. 

And so the grand tour began. Naru and Yuuji led Karen through the streets of Shibuya, over to Shinjuku, even passing by the tall tower crowning Tokyo University, where two lovebirds, one having glasses and the other with strange antannae-like hair were walking hand in hand. Both of Karen's guides looked at the couple strangely, as if secretly longing for it. Their journey took them back to Naru's, where Yuuji had apparently promised to tutor Naru in English in hopes of her passing a test with flying colors. They insisted that they not be disturbed, so Karen sat up in her room listening to her CD collection for a while before heading downstairs to get a snack, only to find that there were none. She did find Yuuji sitting on the couch looking through his English textbook, half looking at Naru, who had apparently dozed off. It reminded her of when she was Naru's age and was always tired. Teresa had not minded; if anything it was an excuse to catch up on her reading. 

" She looks like an angel when she sleeps, doesn't she.>" Karen said, making sure Yuuji could hear her.   
"Yeah..." Yuuji answered, not paying attention.   
"Tough test coming up, isn't there.>" Karen replied.   
"yeah..." Yuuji answered again.   
"You really like her, don't you." Karen asked.   
"Ye..." Yuuji said before catching himself. "It's obvious isn't it. She's just so pretty. So pretty that make up would make her less beautiful. She's not like other girls. She likes the same things my friends and I do. She's nice...funny...she always listens to me, something most guys don't do."   
" Pretty much. Does she know?>" Karen asked.   
"No...I keep trying to tell her but I can never do it."   
" Why? Scared she won't say yes?>" Karen asked.   
"That and I don't want to loose her as a friend."   
" Listen, Naru will always be your best friend no matter what. But if you don't tell her, you'll just end up wondering about what could have been.>"   
"Okay..."   
" Any idea why she's so tired?>" Karen asked.   
"I'm not sure either. Every once in a while she just dozes off. I try to wake her up but she just falls back to sleep again, so I just wait until she wakes up, mostly because she looks like such an angel."   
" I see. Look, I'm going to go upstairs. I'm going to talk to her when she comes upstairs for bed. But you think about what I said, okay?>" Karen said.   
"Okay."   
"Good. Now you can go back to your little moment of erotica." 

Yuuji blushed a little as Karen headed upstairs. 

Sometime later... 

Naru came up the stairs to her room, where she found Karen waiting for her. While Naru had a look on of extreme fatigue, Karen had a look on her face of extreme concern. She had to tell her what was going on. What she decided to do about it was up to her. 

" Naru, do you have any idea why you're tired so often?>" Karen asked.   
"Um...not really...I went to the doctor and she said it was puberty and growth spurts that were causing it."   
" Somewhat that. But there's something else. I went through the same thing when I was your age.>" 

Naru had a look of shock on her face as Karen began to focus a bit. 

" I got tired all the time. My friend Teresa didn't mind me dozing off when we went to the park all the time; when it was over, however, I started noticing some weird stuff. First this..." Karen said, parting her hair to reveal a kanji glowing on her forehead. " And then there was this.>" 

Focusing, Karen made a motion with her hand that suddenly some of the objects to begin turning upside down as the gravity in the room reversed. As quickly as it began, Karen slowly restored the gravity to normal, causing everything to be set down gently, surprising Naru even more than before. Karen continued. 

" When I showed my Dad, he became ecstatic. So happy Kefka or Hojo would be jealous. I don't know what it is about us, but I'm sure my Dad knows something about it, because he's weird like that. Something just tells me we're not here in Japan to sightsee.>"   
"Are you sure?" Naru asked. "This sounds like something out of a video game or something."   
" I don't think I can prove it...but something just tells me that there's something up. I overheard my Dad saying something about heading to Osaka tommorow.>" Karen replied.   
"Must be to see Nagaihidaka-san..." Naru surmised.   
" Who's that?"> Karen asked.   
"One of my dad's friends, he lives there. His son Shou is about your age I guess." Naru said, not looking too happy about this. 

Seeing that Naru was not all that pleased about journeying to Osaka to see this Shou person, Karen came to the conclusion that it would not be a good idea to ask her if he was cute in her current mood. So she thought of something that would cheer up Naru. 

" One more thing...what do you think of Yuuji?>" she asked. 

Naru blushed a little at the sound of his name. She had done this before. 

"Well...he's nice...he taught me everything I know about gaming...He's always acting weird around me though...especially lately...I dunno, does that mean he likes me...as more than just friends?"   
" I didn't even have to tell you...>" Karen replied.   
"I play lots of video games and I have friends who watch lots of anime and read lots of manga. I'm wondering...do you know something?" Naru asked.   
" Well...I...well...um...>" Karen said.   
"You DO know something! Tell me tell me!" Naru exclaimed, eager to get this secret out of Karen.   
" Maybe you should talk to Yuuji...>" Karen replied.   
"I wanna know!" Naru exclaimed.   
" Okay okay. I do. Yuuji...>" Karen started to say, looking over to find that Naru had dozed off. Karen tucked her in before heading back to her own room. 

The next morning... 

Clouds blocked out the sun at the train station as the group prepared to board a train to Osaka. This had of course forced everyone out of bed early, so Karen and Naru were quite out of it. Naru was conscious enough to hug her father goodbye. Tenma had already boarded the train, being the eager man that he was. Karen and Naru were just about to get on themselves before they heard a voice calling for Naru. 

"Naru! Naru!" Yuuji called, running up the platform as fast as he could.   
"Yuuji!" Naru exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him.   
"Naru...I have something to tell you..."   
"You do?" Naru asked.   
"Yes...I like you...I really like you, I think...I may even love you..." Yuuji said. 

At this, Naru did a double take. She had a feeling that Yuuji liked her, she almost saw it coming a few miles away, but never thought he would actually admit it. That, and she had a pretty good idea who put him up to this. But no time to deal with what already happened, right now she had a lovesick boy on her hands. Okay, she admitted, she did have a teeny crush on him. But Yuuji was head over heels in love with her. Turning him down would not just break his heart, it could damage their friendship too. What was she to do? Being undecided, she thought, was the best way to go. 

"Wow...I'm sort of flattered you like me..." Naru began hesitantly, as she took a deep breath and continued more confidently, "but I really don't know. There's our friends, what will they think? What about our parents? We are pretty young you know..."   
"But I love you..." Yuuji repeated.   
"I know, I know." Naru said, trying to be a delicate as possible to not to rip his heart asunder, "but this is pretty big. I really need some time to think." 

A few moments passed. 

"Okay? Will you say yes and go out with me?"   
"Yuuji, I'm serious." Naru answered. "This is a big decision, you know it too...if you really care about me...you'll understand and let me think this through. I'll give you an answer when I get back, I promise." 

Yuuji took a deep breath. The two stood in silence for a few moments. 

"All right. I'll wait. Can I at least kiss you goodbye?" Yuuji asked.   
"I guess that's okay." Naru said. 

Yuuji went to kiss her on the cheek, but she stopped him. 

"A real one." Naru said. "_Maybe that'll help me decide."_ she thought to herself. 

The two brought their lips together, as a few minor sparks flew through the air. The moment was shattered almost as soon as it started with the sound of the train's horn. 

"I have to go..." Naru said.   
"Okay...I'll miss you..." Yuuji said.   
"I'll miss you too..."   
" Um, come on Naru, we can't leave without you...>" Karen replied. 

Naru ran towards the train and got on. 

" Come on, you little firecracker you...>" Karen said, leading Naru to her seat. 

The door closed behind them and the train slowly began to pull away from the station. Naru's father waved goodbye to her, as did Yuuji. 

"So beautiful..." Karen said to herself. " Naru! You've gotta see this view! Naru?>" 

In a matter of moments, Naru had tucked her glasses into her tank top's collar, placed her earbuds in her ears, fired up her MD player, and pulled her hat over her eyes, and was already fast asleep. 

"Yuuji...so beautiful..." she mumbled. 

Karen smiled to herself as the train made its way out of Tokyo and on to Osaka. 

**See you Drakka Shichiseishi...**

NEXT EPISODE: 

SHOU: Orya! I get ta do da next preview! Dis next ep is all about me! 

KAREN: No it's not moron. You just get introduced here. 

SHOU: Do ya wanna make sometin of it? 

KAREN: You're not tough. 

SHOU: Hey! Kansai is a important region for agriculture an' stuff. We're rugged an' everything. 

KAREN: Not to mention moronic... 

SHOU: Whaddyameanbythat? 

KAREN: We're in an anime fanfic. You're just the comic relief. 

SHOU: Whaddyatalkin'about? I'm not da comic relief! Dere's lots of anime characters who speak in Osaka-ben that aren't! 

KAREN: Really. Name one. 

SHOU: Um...er...ugh... 

KAREN: Next time on Ronin Warriors: Hell back on Earth; The Runaway Annoying Osakan. 

SHOU: Whaddayatryin'tapullhere? The next episode's called Racin' wit Shou! 

TENMA: Actually, the next chapter is called, Fast Times in Osaka. 

KAREN AND SHOU::check script: He's right... 


	12. Fast Times in Osaka

**Ronin Warriors: Hell Back on Earth**   
**Chapter 12: Fast Times in Osaka.**

****

Karen was jolted out of her slumber by the bumps of the train as it sped towards Osaka, where Naru said she knew someone. She looked over at her new traveling companion, who looked the part of completely wiped out. Her hat pulled over her eyes, her glasses tucked into her tank top. Naru had been asleep since they left Tokyo, and it did not look like she was waking up anytime soon. She heard the conductor announce that the train had reached Osaka as the train screeched to a halt and pulled into the station. Karen nudged the early teen next to her, and when that failed she pulled her hat off her face. Naru slowly opened her eyes and let out a loud yawn. 

"Are we there?" She asked sleepily.   
" Uh huh. C'mon, wake up.>" she coaxed as Naru got to her feet and stretched out. Karen helped the not quite awake Naru out of the train as Tenma led the two girls to a limo waiting for them out front. 

"Wow cool, a limo!" Karen exclaimed as the driver opened the door for the group and they climbed in. As she tried to keep Naru from drifting back to sleep again, she peered out the windows and got her first glimpses of the neon lights and restaurants of the city. It was such an amazing place to her. The car finally pulled up to a large mansion, one much like the house Naru lived in. Waiting at the front door was an older gentlemen. 

"Furukiayu-san! How's business?" he asked, using a Japanese phrase Karen was unfamiliar with, and on top of that, she could barely understand the exchange between the two gentlemen. 

" Who's that?>" She asked Naru.   
"Ohh, that's Mr. Nagaihidaka. He works for your dad too."   
"This just keeps getting more and more interesting." She said to herself.   
"Ah Karen! I want you to meet someone. This is Mr. Nagaihidaka. He handles all of my operations here in Osaka."   
" Nice to meet you.>" she replied.   
"So, how do you like Osaka so far?" he asked in the same strange speech pattern that he spoke to her father in.   
" Very nice place.>" she replied.   
"Please, make yourselves at home." He replied. "I have some business to discuss with your father." 

Naru dragged Karen off, remembering that there was a swimming pool out back, where the two girls changed into their swimsuits and sat by it. 

" So, Naru, any idea why we're here?>" "My only guess is we're here to see Shou."   
" Who's he? Is he cute?>" Karen asked.   
"He's Mr. Nagaihidaka's son. I don't remember much about him because I was really little last time I saw him. I guess he's about your age now." Naru said, yawning a bit.   
"Mind if I take a nap? I was having a great dream about Yuji on the train." Naru replied.   
" And you say you'll think about dating him...>" Karen replied as she too fell asleep. 

From the shrubbery nearby, a shadowy form watched the two girls. The next thing they knew, a slight breeze blew by, startling them.   
"What was that?" Naru wondered. 

Karen opened her eyes as well, and looked around her neck, only to find that something was missing. Her necklace. Someone had stolen it! She heard laughter from the distance, as a young man about her age dangled it in front of him. His hair was done up in dreadlocks, and he could not contain his laughter at all. 

"Wow! Nice piece of jewelry. I wonder how much I can get for dis thing." he said. He then looked over at the girls. "Naru?"   
"Shou?" Naru replied back. 

The two shouted each other's names as they ran up and hugged. 

"The last time I saw you was when you were a little girl! My how ya've grown! And ya filled out quite nicely, I might add.."   
"Shou, you're embarrassing me..." Naru blushed.   
"I tell ya, if I was six years younger, I'd definitely wanna go on a date with ya."   
"Shou...you're teasing..." Naru giggled, as the boy got his first glimpse of Karen.   
"Hello beautiful, what's your name?" Shou asked. 

Karen began to glow black a bit. 

"Die." she replied angrily as she pointed her hand skyward and Shou lifted off the ground and flipped upside down. 

"Whaydda Tryin' ta pull on me?" Shou said speedily as he dangled helplessly in the air.   
"Give it back. NOW." Karen demanded.   
"Okay okay, ya don' have ta be so demandin' Putmedownwillya?" Shou said, dropping the necklace into her hand and watched helplessly as she put it back around her neck. 

"Come on Naru, I don't feel like sitting out here when there's a perv like that around." she said, walking off.   
"Hey wait! Whadabout me? Put me down!" 

Karen cut off her attack, causing the moron to fall painfully into the pool.   
"Wha'did you do that for? I was just kiddin'! Ya don't have ta make such a scene!" Shou said as he climbed out of the pool. 

Meanwhile... 

"I take it you've heard about the situation?" Tenma asked Nagaihidaka.   
"Yes. Oyabun's aides have asked that we bring you to see him as soon as possible." he explained.   
"Is Shou ready?" Tenma asked.   
"His powers have surfaced as you predicted sir. His incredible speed will be a valuable asset."   
"We just have to wait for Yasuhara's daughter to show some signs of her powers manifesting." Tenma explained. "We have to hope they appear soon. We cannot allow Sadojima to get control of the organization. He'll ruin everything." 

Upstairs, Naru lay wiped out on the bed. Karen sat on a nearby chair, reading to herself. She knew what was happening with Naru. But she had no clue in the world what her father was up to. Something about seeing his father one last time. But if this was so important, why did he have to bring Naru along with them? Her dad was always a mysterious man. 

Her thoughts were cut off as she looked over at Naru, who had just begun to glow. The girl floated into the air, as energy began to crackle everywhere, affecting the lights. Shou panicked and the discussion about candidates for Drakka's Priestess were cut off as all rushed upstairs to observe the power surge. Lightning bolts shot from Naru as she tilted upward vertically and her feet touched the floor and she opened her eyes as the energy wind died down and the aura faded. 

"What happened?" Naru said confused.   
"I think you got your powers." Karen explained.   
"I wonder what mine are..." Naru thought to herself as she picked up a hairbrush, which began to glow with energy. While Naru stood there confused, Shou rushed in and hurled the object out the window and yelled for everyone to dive to the floor. An explosion sounded, shaking the house. When the tremors died down, everyone got back up, shaken and unsure what to think. Except Naru that is, who had a big smile on her face. 

"COOL!" she exclaimed, causing everyone to facefault.   
"Great, my new friend's Gambit." Karen said to herself. "Um, Naru, you might want to be careful touching things from now on."   
"But da good thing is, now ya won't have to catch z's at da worst possible time any more!" Shou explained.   
"YAHOO!" Naru exclaimed.   
"Oh, great, it's you again. Would you kindly leave us alone, unless you want to dangle helplessly from the sky again." 

Shou took the hint and dashed off. 

Over at the palace... 

"Has anyone seen Kashin?" Amaterasu asked.   
"Not that I know of." Ayako replied.   
"Personally, if that jerk never comes back I'll be glad to see him go." Yoko replied.   
"I saw him." Ran answered.   
"Where is he?" Amaterasu asked.   
"I dunno, I told him about my friend Karen and he ran off."   
"Oh dear...I think I know where he might be. We must hurry." 

Back in Boston... 

"Chief, got another whacko here. The boys here say he trashed an apartment and while he was at it managed to destroy every bit of magnetically recorded data. Everything in the apartment's been shot to hell."   
"Great. Where do we find these weirdoes? I'm sure, the next thing you're gonna tell me, is that somebody in Homicide's got some weird gauntlet!"   
"No, not yet sir. The other guy's in some sort self induced coma."   
"Just our luck!"   
"The problems continue. We apprehended two more people, they also don't speak a word of English."   
"Why Me God? When did Boston become a hotbed for unusual activity? All this stuff's supposed to go on in NEW YORK!" 

As McNichols continued to complain bout how hell seemed to have frozen over, through the magic of ancient technology Yoko kasaed the crew into Kashin's hospital room. 

"We've gotta figure out what went on." Suiren said.   
"Like, I can help!" Yoko said. "Kaosu taught me this spell that lets me peek into people's minds! It's so totally cool!" 

Yoko placed her hand on Kashin's forehead. In a matter of seconds, images began pouring into her head. Of a young girl, of how he worried so much when she did not come home. How he searched everywhere for her. 

"Cool! I like know why he's so uptight all the time!" Yoko said.   
"Yoko, we're trying to find out why he's comatose right now."   
"Ohhh, right. He saw some photograph and went nuts. Trashed everything. This guy's got some serious power, fer sure." 

"Hey, sounds like someone's in there!" 

The group dove for the kasa and teleported away, just as the officers burst into the room. 

The next day back in Osaka... 

"YAHOO!" Karen exclaimed, echoing throughout the house.   
"What..." Naru said, being woken from a sound sleep.   
" It's my birthday today!>" Karen shouted.   
"Oh, happy birthday. So, how old are you now?"   
" Twenty. That means one more year and I can drink.>" she replied. 

Naru looked back at her with a very confused look on her face. 

"What do you mean.."   
" What? Why are you looking at me like that?>" Karen asked.   
"Didn't you know?" Naru asked.   
" Know what?>"   
"That you only have to be twenty to drink here." Naru replied. 

Karen let out an even louder yell of happiness as Naru struggled to get back to sleep. 

Later that night... 

Shou, aware of the good night spots in his hometown, was determined to show Karen a good time on her birthday. It would be at his expense however, for he had an ulterior motive in mind, specifically on in mind; revenge. 

"Well, dis is da place." Shou replied, stopping at a popular restaurant.   
" This isn't going to set me back much, is it Shou?>" Karen asked.   
"Naw, it's my treat." Shou said. 

To Karen's surprise, the matre'd recognized Shou and immediately escorted the three to the VIP area. Whoever Shou's dad was, he certainly had connections. 

" Naru, does this happen to you when you go out to eat?>" Karen asked.   
"All the time! My dad's got some pretty good connections." 

" Yeah, connections.>" She replied, confused at the unusual things that kept happening. 

Almost as quickly, the waiter came over and asked if the three would like anything to drink. Shou ordered a bottle of Kirin, while Naru ordered a soda. It was now Karen's turn. Shou smiled evilly as he suggested the girl try a Japanese Tea. He then emphasized to the waiter that she meant the OTHER kind. The waiter nodded, and headed off to acquire the drinks. 

" Um, Shou?>" Karen inquired.   
"Yeah?"   
" What's a Japanese Tea?>"   
"You'll see." he said smiling. 

The waiter returned, placing the beer so that the label faced him. After placing Naru's soda, Karen was given a green liquid in a small glass, decorated with an umbrella. 

"To Karen having a happy birthday!" Shou declared. 

The three clinked their glasses together. Karen took a sip, and felt a strange sensation hit her. She shook it off and took another sip. Shou watched in delight. 

What Karen DID NOT know was that the sneaky Shou had ordered her a very strong cocktail, that was a twist on the infamous Long Island Iced Tea, the twist, being a bit of Midori. Revenge was a dish, or in this case a drink best served cold. 

Meanwhile, Shou's father and Tenma arrived at another place, where the door was guarded by two men in suits. Recognizing the two men, they were let in and led through the estate to a group of similarly dressed men surrounding an old man on a futon. 

"Oyabun-san, Furukiayu and Nagaihidaka are here to see you."   
"Ah...Tenma...my most loyal and obedient son." Oyabun answered in a hoarse voice, coughing a bit. 

"I brought him here as soon as I could sir." Mr. Nagaihidaka explained.   
"Has Sadojima-san arrived yet?" Oyabun asked.   
"No sir. We're expecting him soon."   
"Good...When he gets here, I will explain everything." 

The night went on, with Karen still unaware of what Shou had pulled on her. Not realizing what she had gotten herself into, she had another when the first was empty. Karen started to act crazily, and got louder and louder. Naru sat there, puzzled at what had gotten into her friend. It only took a few minutes before she leapt at Shou and was prepared to wring his neck. 

"You got her drunk, didn't you!" Naru shouted.   
"Yep! I'm drunk!" Karen replied with slurred speech.   
"Why'd you do it?" Naru demanded.   
"Because I thought it was cool, besides I wantd to get'er back for what she did ta me!" 

Naru grabbed a pair of chopsticks from the table and began to focus. She then prepared to throw the now glowing objects at Shou. 

"Look at the pretty glowing chopsticks...coooooooolll." Karen said while still in her drunken stupor.   
"It was only a joke..." Shou replied. "A CRUEL joke." Naru replied, not backing down.   
"Okay okay, I'm sorry, 'kay?" Shou replied.   
"Fine." Naru said, removing the kinetic charge. 

"Gooood niiiiiiiiiiight Everyone! Thank you for your patronage!" Karen said, before passing out.   
"Um, check please." 

Shou's car pulled up out front, and Naru climbed in, with Shou behind her, lugging the unconscious Karen over his shoulder, who was snoring loudly. He placed her gently across one of the seats, while Naru dozed off in the other one. 

After waiting a while, Mr. Sadojima finally arrived. Everything about the man looked sadistic, although Tenma still held the trophy and was not about to give it up. He was accompanied by his various heads. 

"Gentlemen, as you already know...my time as Oyabun is very short now." he answered in a gravely voice. "Thus it is essential that I turn ownership of the clan over to someone else. I have thought long and hard, but I am at a stumbling block. The new leader will either be Mr. Sadojima, or Mr. Furukiayu." 

"It should be me, Oyabun! I am most worthy, because this looser has been out of Japan so long it'll be a wonder if he knows anything about our operations! It is imperative that I control, lest we let Mr. Furukiayu's unfamiliarity cost us our existence." "Well said, Sadojima, well said. Mr. Furukiayu?" 

Tenma now stepped forward and knelt before Oyabun. 

"Sir, I have studied long and hard, the ancient magics of the Nether Realm, and used its powers to make us stronger. I have never failed you, furthermore. Through my thorough research, I have discovered an ancient prophesy, that if we take advantage of it, it will grant us power beyond our wildest dreams. I, myself am part of it, as is my daughter Karen, whom you all remember from our operation 17 years ago. Mr. Yashuhara's daughter and Mr. Nagaihidaka's son are also part of this plot. When it is complete all of Japan will cower before our clan. Do not forget, Mr. Otoantou is also a part of my little scheme. So, choose wisely, that is, choose me."   
"A brilliant speech as usual, Tenma. Please leave the room, so that I may make my final decision." 

Meanwhile...the group arrived back at the house. A servant opened the door for Shou as he carried the still unconscious Karen up all the stairs and laid her down on the bed. He then placed the also sound asleep Naru in her bed as well, kissing her goodnight. 

He then closed the door and headed back to his room. 

Back at Oyabun's... 

"This is perfect Hayami. Oyabun will give the clan to me, and we can enact my master plan immediately!" Tenma exclaimed.   
"He has not made the decision yet. We won't know until he calls us back in."   
"I am the Minister of Chaos. I used my powers to try and influence him. There's no way we can loose!"   
"Gentlemen, he's ready for you." 

With that the door was opened once again and the groups stepped in. Oyabun coughed heavily and took a sip of water as everyone patiently waited for him to announce his decision. 

"I have thought long and hard...and I have finally come to a decision. The clan's new leader, after my death, will be...Mr. Sadojima!" 

Sadojima and his cohorts let out a cheer of success as Tenma and Hayami left the room. 

"DAMMIT! There are only three people who should be running that clan, wa, ta, shi!" Tenma shouted.   
"Tenma, he's not in charge yet, in case you didn't hear. He takes over AFTER Oyabun is dead." 

Tenma stopped at this as an evil scheme came into his head. 

"We have to eliminate Sadojima and all of his allies before he can take control. Then we'll be the only ones left!" 

Tenma pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. 

"Houji, it's me. I've got a little job for you to take care of..." 

Back at Shou's, the next morning... 

"Owwwwwwwwww..." Karen said, her head throbbing in pain. "What happened...the last thing I remember is...SHOU!" 

Throwing her covers off her and making a mad dash for Shou's room, the commotion caused Naru to stir. 

Karen carefully opened the door to Shou's room, hoping for the element of surprise. Shou was lying there, in childlike bliss, unawares of what was about to happen to him. 

With a wave of her hand, he floated up above the bed, as everything else in the room started to float as well, except for Karen. This strange activity woke up the speed demon, who was now dangling precariously above the floor. 

"Whadddyadoin this for?" Shou shouted, struggling to get out.   
" You got me plastered last night didn't you!> Karen shouted.   
"I din't mean too! You're the one who downed three Japanese Teas!"   
" Because I didn't know that there was alcohol in them!>"   
"Ya just turned twenty, whaddya expect me ta order for ya?" 

Karen got angrier and increased her power an inch or so, causing Shou to slam into the ceiling. 

"Karen-sempai, put him down! Yes, he got you drunk last night, but he felt so bad that he took you home, carrying you up the stairs over his shoulder!" Naru pleaded. 

Karen stopped suddenly. Shou did something nice? Had she misjudged the oaf? Was there actually a sweet guy under all that insanity? Maybe. 

"Look, Imsorry about everyting! Put me down? Please? I beg o' ya!" 

Karen sighed and released her influence over the gravity in the room, causing Shou to fall quite painfully into his bed again. 

"Thank you." he groaned. 

Heading downstairs for breakfast, the girls were greeted by Tenma and Hayami. 

"Good morning you two. Did you sleep well?"   
"Not so good..."   
"Looks like you fell victim to Shou's happy birthday gift." his father observed.   
" Lucky Me...>"   
"Yes. When he and his friends turned twenty the all went out and ordered strong cocktails and were hung over the next morning. Looks like he did you in."   
"Tell me about it." 

Tenma's eyes, were all on the news report. Apparently, the previous night the home of a wealthy businessman was burned to the ground with him still in it. The report went on to say that the man in question was an associate of Mr. Sadojima. Tenma smiled deviously, knowing his plan would soon fall into place. Karen and Naru, however, were shocked at what had happened. 

**Ya better get ready for next time...**

**Next Episode:**

SHOU: Yeah! I get ta do dis one too! 

KAREN: We're doing this together... 

SHOU: Oh fine. So, what's gonna happen next time? 

KAREN: I don't really know. 

SHOU: Whaddyameanyadunno? 

KAREN: The author doesn't really know where he wants to go next. 

NARU: Do we at least know what the title is? 

KAREN: Kinda. Our next exiting episode is called... 

SHOU: WHAT? Ah! Ya don't know, do ya! 

KAREN: I DO! 

SHOU: Ya do not! 

KAREN: I DO TOO! 

NARU::sighs: and they're supposed to be the adults. Next time on Ronin Warriors, Hell back on Earth; Boston Revisited. Don't miss it!   



	13. Boston Revisited

**Ronin Warriors: Hell Back on Earth**   
**Chapter 13: Boston Revisited**

Over at Mass General Hospital, the incredibly confused Boston Police Department's Sergeant McNichols was for the fiftieth time trying to piece together the unusual activities going on in the city he was sworn to protect. Something was definitely rotten in Boston, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. He did not care how many headaches it gave him, he was going to figure out what was wrong. 

First, there was the issue of the strange man in a trenchcoat lying half dead on the Common near the entrance to Park Street T stop. Along with the girl, the bike, and the various shell casings he found strewn around the area to boot. Adding to the mystery was the pistols and large ornate sword they had collected as evidence. They found many slash marks on trees, that matched to the sword's blade, in addition they had managed to locate other cuts that could not be attributed to any other weapons. He had weapons experts that insisted that the tree felled in three places was attributed to a set of Japanese shuriken, but he dismissed that as well. 

And then there was the matter of the two other arrests in the apartment. He had no clue there was a mob boss living there in the first place. A search of the place had found all sorts of occult paraphernalia, but no one of that persuasion could even identify half the items. He found various runes on an altar in it, but no one could decipher them. Every mystery led to yet another mystery. Maybe the two people he arrested in the apartment were willing to give him some answers now. 

He headed out of the hospital and over to the precinct, eager to get some. 

"Okay, first off, what are the two of you doing in the city anyway?" he asked through an interpreter.   
" We're on vacation.>" Touru explained.   
"Vacation, really, Then explain, kindly the weapons the two of you were carrying!"   
" We obviously have no idea how those fell into our possession."> Kinuko said sarcastically.   
"How many of you are there?"   
" Two.>" Touru answered, making sure not to mention that there were actually FOUR and that he already had one of them.   
"What are you REALLY doing here, because I don't buy that vacation crap."   
" We wouldn't tell you if you were the last one on earth.>" Touru explained. "Fine! Be stubborn for all I care, you'll only be here longer!" He shouted, storming out of the room. 

Meanwhile... 

"Get her! She's getting away!" The officers shouted as a young Chinese girl raced away on foot, with officers chasing behind her. They shot at her, but she parried the bullets with her unusual sword. She leapt over benches as if they were hurdles, fences just as nimbly, as her pursuers tried in vain to catch up with her. Knocking a man off his motorcycle, she hopped on and sped off, finally loosing them. 

"Sir, we hate to tell you this, but...we were chasing some really strange Chinese girl..." officers reported in.   
"And?"   
"Well, we sort of...lost her."   
"WHAT? Why do I continue to put up with you nitwits anyway?"   
"She took off on a motorcycle. We'll try and follow her, but she might be out of range now." 

Just then, Sakura flew by on her Motorslave, heading in the direction of Xiaoyu. 

"Sir sir! We just found that weird suped up motorcycle that we tried to catch! We'll go after that now!" the officers shouted, racing to their cars.   
Sakura flew like the wind down the street, closing in on Xiaoyu. From what Ran and the others said, she just followed them everywhere. Sakura, however, was positive that she had some answers for them. Sakura increased her speed as she heard the sound of sirens coming up behind her. She had to deal with the cops, and soon. 

"Ayame, send down that speed enhancement."   
"Can't repairing it from last time. You kinda strained the ion boosters on it. But good news, I've built another Add-On, this one can be used in either configuration. Armor Set C should do the trick."   
"Okay, Add-On, Hashin!" Sakura shouted. Ayame promptly launched the addition her way. 

The pieces streaked out of the Heavens and began to form up around Sakura's Motorslave. A pair of blades attached to the sides of the back of the bike, while pylons connected themselves from underneath to add even more blades towards the middle. Two more attachments hooked on to the front of the bike, with a series of smaller blades pointing towards the rear. 

"I hope this thing works." Sakura said to herself as she turned the bike around and flew back towards the squad cars, deploying her blades and energizing them. She tore straight by them, leaving very little room for error as she played a slight game of chicken, only in this version the officer's engines and tires blew out as Sakura turned around, retracted the weapons and flew off in the other direction back towards Xiaoyu. She had to disable her. It was the only way. However, she also risked hurting her at the same time. Sakura thought quickly and converted to power armor mode, which also caused the armor set to rearrange itself, placing one pair of blades on the back, two on the arms, and the other two remaining on the legs. Flying towards her, she kicked out with her left leg, slashing the engine block and causing the vehicle to careen off and crash. Xiaoyu, however, managed to survive. She tore across the ground with her sword at the ready, slashing at Sakura, who managed to use the various blades on her armor to parry, however Xiaoyu in a series of rapid slashes managed to damage the armor of the Motorslave. Sakura disengaged in a dramatic explosion and shot into the air, unsheathing her swords as she fell from the sky, striking with a slash that Xiaoyu parried but drove her weapon to the ground with the force of the impact. She managed to get her blade free and slashed at Sakura again, who parried with her other sword. Sakura swung her blade, but Xiaoyu seemed to fly out of the way and towards her, slashing her across the side of her armor. Sakura cringed a bit, and stepped back, eager to end this with one more powerful blow. She flipped her swords so the blades were facing away from her thumbs, and stood ready as Xiaoyu charged her aggressively, heading for the left, however, Sakura led with her right blade and cut her down before finishing up the attack with her left hand. 

"Now, who are you?" Sakura demanded.   
"Zi...Ziyi Xiaoyu."   
"And you're here because..."   
"My companions are in police custody, and I need to break them out. Please let me go!"   
"Not a chance. You're gonna tell me what's going on in this city." 

Xiaoyu leapt up and flew of Sakura's head, running for the nearest wall and kicking her way up it until she was out of sight. Sakura lit her thrusters and flew up after her, as Xiaoyu nimbly leapt from building to building, with Sakura in hot pursuit. Xiaoyu turned back, and threw something at Sakura, which Sakura managed to dodge as it hit her thrusters and caused her to fall and barely catch on to the rim of the next building. Pulling herself up, she summoned Kanesada, who had been surrounded by cops, hoping that if they found the bike, the rider would eventually come back. It roared to life and tore down the street, homing in on Sakura, who leapt from the building onto his back and then was warped back to the Heavens. 

As Sakura was returning back to the Palace, Ayako meanwhile was sneaking through it. Being that she was a Seishi of Amaterasu, she wanted to help, but the others had almost forbade her from doing so until she had figured out how to use her ring. So, she figured, the immense library in the Palace would have information. 

Heading down hall after hall, she passed a sign restricting access to the third floor corridor as she headed over to the large library door. Mustering all her strength to pull it open, she stepped in, surrounded by shelf after shelf of books. There were rows upon rows of knowledge, at least five floors straight up with spiral stairs connecting each of them. It would take forever to find the right book. There had to be an index or something in here. 

"Excuse me, are you..." a voice said from behind her. Before he could finish, she had let him have it with one of her force blasts, knocking him clear into another bookcase! 

"Whoops, sorry about that!" she apologized.   
"Forgive me for startling you. I am Leng, the Librarian here at the Palace."   
"Good, then maybe you can help me find a book on artifacts."   
"Hmm...artifacts...this way!" the old man shouted, dragging her by the hand towards one of the staircases, and flying up it, rushing past shelf after shelf, scanning them in an instant. At last, for the sake of Ayako's arm, he had stopped at on a book, which he pulled off the shelf and handed to her, which like most of the books in the library, looked and actually were quite heavy. 

Heading down to the tables on the lowermost floor, Ayako slammed the heavy volume down with a large bang. Blowing the immense amount of dust off the cover, and prying it open, she began to pour over the book, in hopes of finding the information she was looking for. 

"Let's see...The Masamune, Legend Sword, Rainbow Sword, Ultima Weapon, Atma Weapon, Thunder Saber Alastor, Sword of Sargus, Sword of Sparda, Gauntlets of Ifrit, Amulet of Valthelos, Sword of Light, Swords of Fire, Soul Reaver, Soul Eater, Swords of Hell, Twin Demon Swords, Daisho of the Storm, Daisho of the Relentless Warrior...so many objects..." Ayako thought as she flipped through the pages. "Holy Hand Grenade, Biggoron Sword, Mana Sword, Master Sword...this dumb ring better be in here somewhere...Demon's Blood Talismans..."   
"It looks like you're not doing very well." Leng replied.   
"Does it look like it? My stupid ring's not in here anywhere!"   
"What stupid ring?" Leng asked.   
"This stupid ring!" Ayako shouted, thrusting it out in front of his face.   
After one simple look, Leng backed away cautiously from her and her jewelry. 

"My mom gave this thing to me, saying it's been in the family for years, she had no clue how the family got it in the first place, they won't let me fight until I figure out how this damn thing works! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" Ayako shouted. 

Leng was speechless, and ran off to find something, as Ayako's frustration continued, finding more objects, weapons, and such that were not what she wanted to know about. She had gotten on to the page about the Digitabulum Magi when Leng slammed a large tome down on the table in front of her. 

"I think you'll find what you're looking for in here." he said. 

Opening the large book, inscribed with the words "Rings, Bracelets, Necklaces and other Jewelry of Immense Power", she flipped through the pages until she came to one he had earmarked. She gasped in shock as she recognized her own ring on the page. 

"Hmm...The Ring of Temia..." Ayako read. "Grants the wearer incredible power. With each attack, the ring gathers energy. With each blow, it absorbs the rage from the opponent. Wonder what that means. All I know is, there's some reason this ring found its way to my hand..maybe Amaterasu can help." 

Heading out of the library, Ayako headed downstairs, looking around for the Sun Goddess when she overheard her laughing about something. 

"Ah, Ayako. What can I do for you?" Amaterasu asked.   
"What was that about?" she asked.   
"Oh, there's just some young wizardress who wants to intern at the palace next summer. She asks so nicely, I'm starting to consider letting her. She's sent so many letters of recommendation from her professors it's hard not to refuse her. Unlike this OTHER GUY..."   
"Um, do you know anything about this thing? One of the books in the library says it's called the Ring of Temia."   
"Oh, it's a very powerful item. Well, you seem to know what it does. However, it works to call the armor when you attack and gather up energy. However, every blow you take, charges it a different way, and will make you become that creature form again."   
"That helps...but I'm still not sure..."   
"WHY YOU MISERABLE!" Amaterasu suddenly exclaimed reading a letter.   
"Did I get you at a bad time?"   
"No, no dear, it's not you. It's this accursed slicked back blackhaired potion-brewing son of a bitch making a childish threat for me refusing to let him teach your cousin. He was persistent in the past, but NOW HE'S GONE TOO FAR! I'M GOING TO BLAST HIM SO HARD IT'LL TAKE **FOUR** BOOKS TO FIND ALL THE PIECES!" 

Amaterasu shouted, stomping out of the palace. 

"Um, your Eminence, wait a second! About this ring, where is it from, if so how did I get my hands on it." she called after the Sun Goddess, before screaming at the top of her lungs, "DID IT _EVER_ OCCUR TO YOU SHE MIGHT NEED HIM IN _ONE PIECE_ FOR ANOTHER THREE BOOKS?" 

But Amaterasu was too far away to hear, leaving Ayako to ponder once again. 

Meanwhile, at Mia's, the heroes were still hard at work rebuilding the mansion that Anubis had accidentally destroyed way back when. With no new leads, and the knowledge that their current foes were too powerful to handle, the Ronin Warriors and former Dark Warlords, along with their former members, the now Amaterasu Seishi, Ryo, and Anubis, were forced to continue working. They griped that the Forgotten Souls should be helping, but they were needed back on the Isle of Mists to keep the path to the Palace open and well guarded. 

"I can't believe we can't get ANYWHERE!" Kento shouted, hammering more nails into the still unfinished house.   
"All our leads turned up dry Kento, besides, Navcase was a Seishi and he got creamed." Sai added.   
"Not to mention Mr. There's no I in the Word Team But There Is an "M" and an "E", is currently incapacitated." Rowen commented.   
"Hey guys, we'll still win. We're the heroes, we're supposed to win." Ryo said.   
"Ryo, this isn't _Bastard_." Dais explained.   
"LESS TALKING AND MORE WORKING!" came the scream from Mia and the crack of a whip.   
"YES SLAVE DRIVER MIA!" the group shouted in unison.   
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"   
"YES SLAVE DRIVER MIA!" the group repeated in unison. 

Elsewhere in the city... 

"Yes Mr. Furukiayu. We'll take care of it right away." Houji said on the phone. 

The commander of one of Houji's units entered his office, snapped to attention and saluted. 

"We are set to mobilize and take out the next of Mr. Sadojima's associates, sir."   
"Excellent." Houji replied. 

One of Otoantou Industries' APCs screechily wheeled its way through the streets of Toyama, with a full contingent of troops in the back. They were Houji's latest creation, his Cyber Commandos, who had been partially reconstructed into cyborgs, and armed to the teeth. They could take a beating and dish it out, wearing the best body armor money could manufacture. Shutting off their lights and pulling into a dark alley, under the quiet glare of the streetlights, several of the Commandos filed out of the back of the vehicle, locked and loaded their weapons, and prepared to move in at the commander's signal. 

Just around the corner, Ryo and Anubis came running, panting hard because they were out of breath. 

"Do...you...think...we've...lost...her?" Ryo wheezed.   
"I...think...so..." Anubis added.   
"ATTEN-HUGHT!" the commander barked in a low voice, as they heard the clang of metal as the soldiers snapped to attention.   
"What could that be?" Anubis said, as he and Ryo peered around the corner to see the soldiers marching towards the front door of a house, as the lights came on.   
"Those guys look pretty well armed." Ryo said. 

The two watched as the soldiers opened fire on the house, shattering windows and leaving bullet holes in the sides, as screams erupted from inside. Men in business suits flooded out of the building from the rear, firing back with pistols, only to be gunned down immediately by the soldiers' machine guns or dove for cover. 

"Think we should help?" Ryo asked.   
"Definitely. They're severely outnumbered." 

The soldiers, firing madly, ran out of ammo. As they began to reload the suits got back up from their hiding positions and returned fire, only to have the shots hit their body armor or ricochet off their arms and legs. The sound of running footsteps was heard from the side, as one soldier turned, only to be sliced down by Anubis' scythe. From the sky the cry of "Hidama En!" flew from Ryo's lungs as a blast of fire was spiked into the rest of the group, engulfing them in a blast of hot flame that burned through their uniforms and part of their armor, revealing the charred metal of their bionics. 

"They're robots..." Ryo said.   
"No, I don't think so. We'll have to check with Kinjiro on this one." Anubis replied, as he brandished his scythe to fight more.   
"We could sure use that magnetic dude right about now." Ryo said. 

The suits managed to reload their weapons thanks to Ryo and Anubis' slight diversion, and started to open fire on the Cyber soldiers again, as they were replenished by heavier weaponry. The APC, in turn, started to unload more metal reinforced reinforcements to bolster their ranks. 

"Oh no. Those guys look like they're ready to rock and roll." Ryo said from the air.   
"Then I suggest we give these guys a taste of heavy metal, in the key of G, if you know what I mean." Anubis said. 

Ryo nodded with a slight smile, and Anubis prepared for action as well, as the two called out to the heavens the names of their armors... 

"ARMOR OF WHITE REFLECTION!"   
"ARMOR OF DARK ABSORPTION!" 

The armors descended out of thin air and separated into their component pieces, locking around the various parts of their bodies, finishing with their helmets. Ryo descended from the sky and folded up his wings the best he could, as Anubis lit the streets up in florescent green as he lit the blade of his beam scythe. 

"I'll take them in light..." Ryo said, pulling out two small rods from compartments in his wings, as the Swords of Light were back at the Isle with Saber Strike. He lit them into twin pink beams of light. 

"Pink?" The commander gasped. "What kind of soldier uses pink for their weapon?"   
"Hey, it worked for Mace Windu." Ryo said.   
"Ryo, his was purple." Anubis reminded him.   
"Oh, right." Ryo replied.   
"I'll take them in dark." Anubis said, swooping his large batlike metallic wings in front of him as he faded into nothingness. Soldiers began dropping like iron butterflies left and right as Anubis slashed through them protected by his active cloak. 

Ryo, on the other hand, holding his swords out in back, and splitting his wings into four, bringing the forward two to the front like shields to take the brunt of the firepower, Ryo slashed left and right to both sides, chopping down soldiers faster than they could get up. Anubis came out of active cloak and powered down his blade as those soldiers still functioning and out of ammo filed into the back of the APC as they turned the cannon on top towards the house. 

"Leave now, or we'll fire."   
"Ryo, we should depart. We've done what we can." Anubis said.   
"No! I've got a present for these dudes." Ryo said as he reconnected his wings and soared upwards into the sky, spreading his wings out for balance. 

A large capsule appeared in front of him, which broke apart to reveal his legendary twin buster rifle. Grabbing it with both hands, he trained it on the APC and locked on. 

"Better give up now dudes! This thing has quite a kick to it! I can deep-fry an egg with this thing at point blank range!"   
"The fool can't fry an egg period, that's why we have Sai." Anubis said to himself.   
"I'm warning you dudes...leave now or I'm gonna have ta blast ya!" Ryo taunted, keeping his fingers on the trigger. 

The two forces sat there, one trained on the house, Ryo trained on them, for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. Realizing they were outgunned, the APC screeched its tires and sped off as Ryo dismissed the weapon and landed near Anubis. 

"What was that all about?" Ryo wondered.   
"I'm not sure. We should probably check with Kinjiro on this one." 

With that the two rose into the sky and blasted off for Osaki. 

Back at Otoantou... 

"You're saying you couldn't off him?" Houji asked.   
"We tried sir, but those two Seishi showed up and stopped us in our tracks." the commander reported. 

Houji sat at his desk, slightly fuming, as the commander stood ready at attention, sure to be fired from his position for this screw up. 

"Did they have any idea what was going on." Houji asked in a solemn voice.   
"No sir. They seemed to have no indication of what our objective was sir."   
"Good. You're dismissed." Houji said, as the commander headed for the door, as he got there Houji added with a smirk, "Permanently." 

As the commander left in disgust, the secretary announced that a call had come in from Tenma. 

"Yes?"   
"So, how'd the hit on Sadojima's next associate go?" Tenma asked.   
"Not so well. Two of those Amaterasu Seishi showed up and took out my men. They don't have a clue why my vehicle was there in the first place though. They suspect nothing." Houji explained.   
"Good. I received a call from Xiaoyu, long distance. She said that Toshihiko failed to get rid of that swordsman and is in critical condition, and Touru and Kinuko are in police custody."   
"This is not good." Houji said with despair.   
"Fear not Houji. It gets better. Xiaoyu said as she was heading off she saw the officers cart Touru and Kinuko out of the apartment and paramedics wheeled out what looked like Kashin from the building as well. He's apparently comatose as we speak. I'd off the three of them but I need all the help I can get to take down Sadojima and get the rest of the clan on my side. But if all those Seishi get a chance to find their priestess before we do, then we're in deep trouble. We need to get rid of Kashin, NOW, before he fills his less than likely allies in on our entire operation. Take care of him Houji, call me at Nagaihidaka's with any updates." Tenma said before hanging up. 

Pushing a button on his desk, the next voice he heard was that of his secretary. 

"Ms. Ayanami, please get me the Black Jackals."   
"Right away sir." she replied. 

The phone began to ring in a small, rundown apartment in the bad side of town. In it, four people were sitting on a beaten up couch with slash marks everywhere, stuffing leaking out. There were outlines of people on the wall with bullet holes riddling them. The phone continued to ring, as a brown haired, tanned Asian woman picked up the receiver. 

"Yeah." she said in a gravely, sinister voice.   
"Do I have the pleasure of addressing the leader of the Black Jackals?"   
"Who's asking?" she inquired, eager to know why someone would even call them, let alone have their very unlisted number.   
"Houji Otoantou, CEO of Otoantou Industries. I heard about the job you guys did for Kataki a few months ago. Let's just say you were highly recommended."   
"Recommendations are flattering, but we're interested in three things mainly, and you know quite well which three I'm talking about."   
"If money's an issue, let me assure that I will have no trouble rewarding you for your troubles."   
"How much you offering?" she asked.   
"Two hundred million yen." Houji said.   
"Tell him we want one billion, no less." a male chimed in.   
"Thank you Jiro." she said, angrily.   
"I'll pay you five million now, you'll get the other five mil when you complete the job. How's that?"   
"Fine. What do you need us to do?" she asked.   
"I need your team to break into Osaki's facilities, and steal his super secret prototype power armor suit, the V-Cypher. I'm sure your boy can handle the suit. From there, I need you to head to Boston, MA in the United States and find a girl named Xiaoyu Ziyi. She'll lead you to the other members of Tenma's team so we can locate them. From there, we need you to put a hit on Captain Kashin Zoutou, of the Toyama Police Department, who's apparently incapacitated there. Take him out however you choose, but take him out soon."   
"For what you're paying us, we'll make sure of it." she answered.   
"Pleasure doing business with you." Houji answered slyly. 

**Now Boarding at Gate 27 direct to Boston...Again.** ****

**Next Episode******

AYAKO: Ayako here. Next time, problems heat up as the Black Jackals strike at Kinjiro's facilities in their quest to steal the latest power armor. Their strike is only complicated by the Draconai that show up at Ceiphied's command to take the weapon for themselves! And just how are WE gonna factor in on all this? Guns blaze and swords slash as claws swipe and scratch the next Ronin Warriors: Hell Back on Earth; The Jackals versus the Dragons. This one's more exciting than watching my cousin's facial masks dry, which isn't very exciting anyway. So anyway, don't miss this one! 


	14. The Jackals vs the Dragons

**Ronin Warriors: Hell Back On Earth**   
**Chapter 14: The Jackals vs. the Dragons.**

Not far from one of Kinjiro's main facility, four individuals stood set to pounce. Concealed in shadow, one was medium height, another a bit shorter, a third very short, and the fourth very huge. 

"This is the place?" one of the men asked.   
"Whatever we're here for, it better be worth the money he's paying us to get it."   
"This time Houka, try to keep the body count to a minimum..."   
"Hey, dead men tell no tales."   
"Okay. Masahiko, you stand guard outside the facility after we take out the defenses. Jiro, that's your job. After you've broken through, Houka and I will head in and deal with the security force while you carefully work your way over to the room where the power armor's being stored. Ready? Let's do it." 

The four mercenaries carefully tiptoed closer to the building, where the outer walls were equipped with all manner of automated death guns that would fire if any unsuspecting person got too close. There was some sort of antipersonnel device on every pillar. Careful not to get too close, the four slinked along the walls, staying in the shadows as guards patrolled back and forth in front of the facility. Right now it was simply a matter of finding the power supply to shut them off or at least rewire them. 

"We're going to need a diversion. I read up on his defenses and he has some kind of defensive barrier behind the front gates. We didn't bring any C4, did we?" Jiro asked. 

Houka grabbed a rock, and threw it into the path of the cannon, causing it to fire and blast it into dust. Alarms sounded within the base, as the sound of marching boots drew closer and closer to the gates. 

"Okay! You've got to get over the wall NOW!" Jiro shouted. 

Rushing towards it, dodging cannons left and right, Tomoko like a spider climbed straight up the side and flipped over into the inner courtyard just as some sort of Generator came online. 

"I'm guessing that's why you wanted me in there NOW?" Tomoko asked.   
"Pretty much. Jiro answered. "Now, the power for this thing can only last a few minutes, so take out as many guards as you can before it begins its recharge cycle." 

Several dozen armed guards approached Tomoko, ready to unleash death upon her. Drawing her lovely katana, she darted at them with the blade facing outward, as blood splashed everywhere as she cut into them with almost surgical precision. The generator cut out, deactivating the defenses, as Houka ran in, pulling a pair of pistols from under her leather jacket, which flashed as she dropped guard after guard. 

"Jiro come on!" Tomoko shouted as Houka opened fire on more guards as she strafed to the left, as Tomoko helped on the right by cutting down even more, with Jiro bringing up the lead. Houka turned and fended off guards from behind as Jiro broke out his gadgetry and proceeded to pick the electronic lock. 

The reports of guns flew in rapid succession as Houka downed guard after guard, as Jiro desperately attempted to open the lock. In a delicate ballet, Houka holstered one weapon, reached on her back and brought out her shotgun, which she fired at the lock, causing the door to unlock, placing it back in its place, grabbing her other pistol and emptying several rounds into more guards. Before she could fire anymore rounds Tomoko grabbed a guard and placed her sword at his throat and kindly asked where the armor was kept. The guard pointed in the direction as the three rushed off towards the heavily restricted area. 

Meanwhile, out front, Masahiko stood like a statue over the dead. Being half-demon on his father's side, one of his arms was slightly larger than usual and was purple. He knew that this mission would bring him to his half-brother Toshihiko. Toshihiko was not demonically gifted like he was, but he was still a force to be reckoned with. Masahiko's demonic attainment picked up the faint trace of other beings of evil. They were nearby, and they were some of the lowest. 

"Looks like I get some fun after all." Masahiko said to himself as he unsheathed the gigantic sword on his back out of the sheath attached to his trenchcoat. 

One by one the creatures landed, and retracted their wings. Masking his life force from the monsters, he observed that they were of the weakest clan in Ceiphied's hierarchy. Perhaps they intended to present the armor as a peace offering so that he would possibly spare them. 

"Now, we must secure that armor before anyone else does!" Gekidoku shouted as his warriors charged towards their target, only to find a large half-demon roadblock in their way. 

"DESTROY HIM!" Gekidoku ordered as the dragons charged at the warrior, who with a single swipe of his arm knocked them back. Swiping with his sword, which seemed to also be charged, he sliced into Draconai after Draconai, causing them to fall down dead one by one. More and more filed in rapidly, outnumbering the already outnumbered fighter. A sly smirk came across his face as his body and sword began to crackle with even more energy. 

Meanwhile, inside the facility, the three heard a bloodcurdling roar erupt from outside. 

"Things must be really bad if he's gone that far. We better hurry." Tomoko said as they rushed towards what seemed to be a vault door. 

"Looks pretty thick. We're going to need some serious explosives to break this baby down."   
"Then allow me." Houka said, holding out her hands, as Tomoko handed her two very fancy and powerful looking pistols. 

"Mr. Vault Door, I'd like to introduce you to some friends of mine." Houka said cordially. 

'Um, we better stand back." Tomoko said as she and Jiro dove for cover as Houka braced herself against the opposite wall. An incredibly loud gunshot and explosion was heard as debris flew out everywhere. When all the dust cleared, the path was open. 

Heading past retinal scanners and hand print analyzers that Houka delicately opened with her RPB pistols, the group at last came to a purple suit of battle armor, with very feminine feet. A cannon was mounted on its chest, and its other hand was equipped with some sort of beam gatling. Jiro walked over, climbed in, and watched in curiosity as it closed up around him. Managing to have Tomoko release him from the holding bolts, he took several steps and turned for the wall. He then let seven missiles fly for the wall, leaving a way out. 

"Hmm, impressive. Climb on." Jiro said as the two did. Firing up the thrusters, he slowly descended from the damaged room as they rencountered Masahiko, and charged for the front gate, dove into the back of a waiting transport and sped off as rescue personnel came to investigate. 

Back at the Palace... 

"Everyone, Kinjiro has informed me that his facilities were broken into last night. We have no clue at this time who did this, but we are positive that they knew what they were doing. I need you to go down and investigate." Amaterasu explained. 

"I'll go." Navcase requested.   
"Me too." Ayako said.   
"No, you still haven't learned how to harness the ring yet."   
"Look, the only way I'm gonna get any better with this thing is by actually using it. Let me go. I'm a Seishi too." Ayako said.   
"She's right, you know." Navcase said.   
"Very well. You may accompany Navcase and Sakura to Kinjiro's." 

With that, the three were teleported down. 

At Kinjiro's... 

The stench of blood was ripe in the air as the group arrived on the facility. Most of the dead had been carted up and taken away to be examined, but there was still that odor on the wind. Ayako almost threw up, but she had to keep going. If she choked now, then Amaterasu would never let her prove how much that honor was. More of the problem, however, was leading the technologically deprived Navcase past terminal after terminal, automatic door after automatic door, keeping him from going for his sword lest he slice all of the infernal machines to spare parts. Kinjiro was waiting for them in the crime scene. 

"Any idea what happened?" Sakura asked.   
"Somewhat. Something blasted the vault door open, and then from there they somehow bypassed all the identity scanners and got straight to the armor, and flew it out through that wall."   
"Did anyone see anything?" Ayako asked.   
"No, sadly most of the guards were killed when they broke in. We did find a great deal of Draconai corpses lying around outside."   
"Did I hear you right?" Sakura asked.   
"Yes. They must have been interested in the armor too. Someone or something wasted all of them too."   
"We've got to get that armor back." Ayako said.   
"Whoa killer, we don't even know where it is."   
"They'll have to come back anyway." Kinjiro explained.   
"Huh?" Ayako asked as she pulled Navcase away from a dangerous looking console of buttons.   
"The power pack. They need it to power the unit indefinitely."   
"Where's this thing kept, and what's so important about it?"   
"After four days the armor stops working unless the power cells are installed to keep it running indefinitely. It's stored in another facility."   
"I say we go over there and stake it out and see if these fools come back." Sakura said.   
"All right! Let's go!" Ayako said, running off.   
"Ayako, wait up! We've got to prepare first! Navcase, don't touch that!" 

A few nights later... 

"Now, you're pretty positive that they'll strike again?" Ayako asked.   
"Very sure." Sakura said. "Like Kinjiro said, he needs that other part for the plan to work. So we need to keep them from taking it." 

"But do I have to stay up atop this tower?" Ayako said from her perch above the main courtyard.   
"Yes. We don't want you to get hurt too bad. Besides, your attacks are long range." Sakura said.   
"Now, Kanesada and I are on the ground, standing by just in case the Draconai or they show up. Navcase is ready with his sword if we need him. Just sit tight for now, they'll be here, they've got no choice if they want the armor to keep working." Sakura said.   
"'Sit tight', she says. I'm a part of this team too, and I'm going to help if it kills me. Maybe this thing can help." she thought, looking down at her ring. 

Moments passed, as boredom set in. Ayako nodded in and out of consciousness, catching herself every time. 

Navcase was set in a different part of the courtyard, his sword drawn and ready. As he looked out towards the front gate, he noticed that the blade was slowly but surely turning black as the night sky. This had to be bad. Very bad. 

A large explosion shook the front doors as the Draconai swarmed into the facility, firing energy bolts and stolen Otoantou technology. The guards fought back but to little avail as the warriors moved closer and closer, being fried and shot by Kinjiro's defenses. From atop her tower, Ayako launched force bolt after force bolt, knocking them down but not slowing them down. Sakura in all her insanity stomped out decked out in her heavy weapons system and let loose with missiles, mortars, and everything else she carried, while Navcase flew out and used his godlike speed to cut down as many as he could. Ayako continued to unload with force bolts as the infamous call for their hand cannons was made and let fire upon her, only to have her absorb the shot and send it screaming back at them with twice the kick. The warriors reeled and prepared to retaliate again as the fierce cutting capabilities of the stranger that had helped Ryo and Anubis before now helped Navcase tear into the legions of dragons. His twin swords were devastating to the evil ones, just as Navcase's holy weapon was. 

As more and more fell to the onslaught, A hail of bullets from out of nowhere forced the two to dive for cover. As the girl with the guns kept the others pinned down, a woman with a katana and a large burly gentleman headed for the door, which they smashed to smithereens using his incredible strength. Ayako raced down the stairs into the building, much to Sakura's dismay. 

"Damn! She's gone inside! Kanesada, prepare to eject me and see what you can do about holding these bastards off."   
"Yes mistress." Kanesada answered. 

Sakura launched out of the robot and hit the ground still in her hardsuit, and made a beeline for the front door, slashing everything in her path as she used her HUD to try and get a position on Ayako. As she managed to lock on, she raced off in that direction. But the intruders were well on their way to the vault with the power pack. After a few minutes of being in the facility, it was clear to see which direction they had gone from the trail of bodies they left behind. They left nothing in their wake. Worse, Ayako was hot on their trail. Sakura ran faster and faster. 

Meanwhile, Ayako had managed to get a bead on the assassins and was carefully trailing them. They had managed to smash their way through most of the defenses, including the retinal scanners and other high tech junk. She was about to tell Sakura when she felt the barrel of a gun in her back and she froze. 

"Tomoko, look what I found." Houka answered.   
"A snoop. Any idea what we should do about her?" Tomoko asked.   
"I say we kill her." Houka said.   
"You always say that Houka." Tomoko answered. 

As the two discussed what they intended to do with their captive, Ayako took a small object and stuck it onto the inside of Houka's leather jacket. Since the heroes had no clue where she was headed, this was their only way of finding out. 

"You're right. She'll talk. Masahiko, get this thing out of here. We'll deal with her." Tomoko said. 

Masahiko walked off with the heavy object, his huge sword mounted on his back. 

"Okay, Houka. Take her out." Tomoko said. 

Houka gleefully took aim at Ayako, who shivered in terror, watching her short life flash before her eyes. She closed them so she would not have to watch the deed occur. Suddenly, her ring began to glow with a strange light. The other two shielded their eyes from the blinding wrath as Houka accidentally fired, only to hear a metallic ping as the bullet bounced off Ayako, who had managed to somehow summon her armored form. She knocked her way past them and raced out as the group regained their bearings and fired on her again and again, As she raced off down the halls, bumping into Sakura. 

"They got the part." Ayako said sadly.   
"Did you managed to bug them?" Sakura asked.   
"Yeah." Ayako replied.   
"Good, they can't get away from us now." 

Regrouping with Navcase as the three fled off, the stranger who had helped them had already mysteriously vanished as well. 

"Good work everyone." Kinjiro reported later. "We have an idea of where they're headed. A few hours ago they hopped on a plane, headed for Boston. 

"Oh joy, Boston again." Sakura groaned.   
"I mean, why would they steal some kind of armor, and then just take off for Boston like that?" Ayako wondered.   
"Maybe they're connected to that wacky Chinese girl I encountered."   
"Along with Toshihiko, and his companions." Navcase added.   
"Maybe this was some kind of jailbreak?" Ayako suggested.   
"These guys are too thorough and too powerful to simply want that. What else is in Boston that they'd want..."   
"I've got no clue. But it's also an excellent reason to go looking." Sakura said. 

Meanwhile... 

A small plan touched down at Logan Airport in Boston, as the four mysterious people stepped off the aircraft. Their next step was to head over and pick up their luggage, which was quite extensive and designed to trick X-ray machines into thinking the contents were much less harmless than they actually were. Taking all their things, they headed over to the nearest bus and climbed onto the Blue Line and sat down. 

"Okay, so we got here. Now what?" Tomoko asked.   
"We need to find some sort of shelter. Tenma's place is out of the question since it's pretty much trashed and under surveillance." Jiro answered.   
"We could stay at a hotel?" Masahiko asked.   
"No, too risky. Anyone else have any ideas?" Tomoko asked.   
"I do." Houka answered. 

Elsewhere in the city, in an apartment not far from Berklee, a young Japanese girl sat quietly on her couch, strumming away at her guitar. She was the same age, and looked exactly like Houka, except her hair was pure black and streaked with a touch of red here and there. She went over several chords before there was a knock at the door. Getting up from her chair and trotting over to the door, wondering who could possibly be calling her at this insane hour, and opened it to find Houka and her companions. 

"Houka? What are you doing here?"   
"We need a place to stay."   
"Houka, are you crazy? I'm not in the mood to have the police chasing after you again. I'm happy, I'm in a great band, I don't want to have you get me into trouble." she replied.   
"PLEASE KIMIKO?" Houka said, giving her puppy dog eyes.   
"Houka, I don't know what kind of trouble you got yourself into this time, but I'm not letting you hide out here!" Kimiko answered.   
"But IIIIIII'M YOUR TWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN SIIIIIIISTER!" Houka whined. 

Kimiko shook her head, sighed, and said with great disgust, that Houka and her companions could stay the night. 

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Houka shouted, hugging her sister to death.   
"You're welcome. Now all of you get inside before I change my mind." 

With incredible haste the four filed into the home and the door was closed behind them. As Kimiko went back to her practice session, the others began discussing the plan they would undertake tomorrow. 

"Now, as Houji explained to us, our first job when we get to Boston is to locate the other team and fill them in on the strategy." Tomoko explained as she sharpened her sword. He's already let Xiaoyu know so we're going to meet her at the Back Bay station tomorrow at noon. When we find her, we go find the other members of our team and free them for our main objective: Killing Kashin. All right everyone, get some sleep, we're going to need it." 

The next day, three very unusual people stepped off the train they had teleported on to. One, was dressed in her usual dark clothes and her trenchcoat. The second had been dressed casually, but he would have far preferred to wear his Seishi garments. Ayako was wearing a pair of shorts and a hooded sweatshirt showing her ani-fection. 

"Okay, what do we do now?" Ayako asked, lifting up her sunglasses and placing them on her forehead.   
"Well, first we have to find Xiaoyu or one of the others, and from there, we figure out what they're up to, and then stop them." Sakura explained.   
"So, you have no idea." Ayako replied.   
"Pretty much." Sakura replied as they stepped from the lobby outside into the shining sun.   
"Well, in that case," Ayako replied, donning her sunglasses again, "I say we head for that cool park my cousin said was a great place to visit." Ayako said.   
"All right." Sakura replied as she and Navcase followed behind her. 

A few minutes later... 

"I don't get it." Ayako replied, sitting up from lying on her back on the grass. "Yoko said this place rocked. It's so boring here, and that guy writing on his laptop keeps checking me out. I've got half a mind to knock that pervert clear into the nearest tree or lamppost with my force bolts."   
"Maybe it has something to do with Yoko's love of guys and the abundance here. Fortunately I'm taken."   
"So now what?" Navcase asked.   
"I'm not sure. With no lead, we can't do anything except try and track those people." Sakura replied.   
"Well, they don't seem to be going anywhere special right now." Ayako replied, looking at the tracker before lying back down on the ground and pulling her hood over her eyes as much as she could. "Look wake me up if anything changes, okay?" Ayako replied. 

Time passed. Navcase kept checking his sword for any traces of evil. Ayako got sick and tired of the sun getting in her face and flipped onto her stomach. Sakura looked around the park, as men and women, boys and girls, skated, walked, or biked their way through the park. She wished she could take Ryo here when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye, lying in a tree, seemingly asleep. Tiptoeing ever so quietly, past sunbathers, she inched closer and closer. The subject stirred, as Sakura froze in place. The target drifted back to sleep as Sakura got close enough to identify her old adversary. Carefully tiptoeing back to Ayako, she managed to nudge her awake, and whispered to her to aim a force bolt at the tree over in the corner. Ayako did, knocking Xiaoyu out of it, who rose to her feet, grumbling about how she was woken up until she spotted Sakura, who bolted off with the trenchcoated terror in hot pursuit. 

"Go try and trace the others!" Sakura called back to Navcase as she took off running after Xiaoyu. The other two took off in the opposite direction, following the blip, which seemed to be headed towards Back Bay. 

Sakura ran as fast as she could, as Xiaoyu pushed through person after person. Sakura knew that her blades were out of the question as Xiaoyu tore out of the park and knocked over another guy on a motorcycle and sped off towards Government Center. 

"Oh, so you want to play this game again..." Sakura thought as her armor unfolded like the Witchblade around her body. Kanesada appeared beside her as she took off right behind her, causing cars to screech to a halt. Within minutes she had caught up to the escaping girl and threw a small object at her, which flew through the air and attached to her clothing, as Sakura smiled under her helmet and peeled off. 

Xiaoyu looked over her shoulder, and breathed a sigh of relief that her pursuer had lost her in the maze of streets. 

Meanwhile, Sakura did the only thing she could do. Summoning the speed enhancement, whose thrusters had been reinforced to protect against Sakura's pushing them too hard, the bike rocketed towards Back Bay. 

Meanwhile, Ayako and Navcase had rushed up Exceter street, past Friday's and came up not far from Back Bay, ducking around the corner as Xiaoyu came flying around the library from the right, and sped up towards the station. The two had no time to loose, so they ran across the streets as fast as they could, so they could find out what was going on. Rushing through traffic and speeding towards Back Bay, Sakura was already on the assassins, who, along with Xiaoyu, raced into the station and leapt over the turnstile as Sakura followed them down the stairs, just as a train pulled into the station, which they boarded as Sakura hitched a ride on the roof as it pulled away. 

"Good...we lost her." Tomoko said with relief.   
"Okay, so what's the plan?" Houka asked.   
"We need to make sure we've lost her, then I'll explain." Xiaoyu answered. 

A few stops later, the train pulled into Downtown Crossing, where they inadvertently crossed paths with Sakura. 

"Leaving so soon?" Sakura said, her armored presence scaring off most people who quickly rushed the train while the Black Jackals and Xiaoyu rushed down the stairs once again as Sakura chased after her. Houka went for one of her pistols, but Tomoko stopped her. 

"Too dangerous, besides, we need to conserve ammo anyway." 

The group rushed down the steps and hopped on yet another train bound for South Station, with Sakura right behind them. As she tore up the platform after them, Houka turned and drew her pistols, firing akimbo back at Sakura, as the bullets simply bounced off her armor. 

"DAMN!" Houka screamed as she reached for her shotgun and set off a couple blasts, which only served to damage the ceiling above her. It was a stalemate. Sakura could not risk firing at them for fear that the entire structure would topple on top of her, while Houka's shots had absolutely no effect on her. People screamed and dove for cover as the warriors rushed up even more stairs, firing back at Sakura with no effect as the Jackals fled into the main lobby of South Station, with Sakura hot on their heels. They raced for the nearest train platform, and climbed aboard, as the train left the station. Forcing the rear door open, Masahiko held out his arm and fired an energy bolt at Sakura that knocked her out of her leap for the platform and skidding along it, as the group pulled away and located seats. 

"Okay, what's the plan." Tomoko asked.   
"Well, seeing that she's currently indisposed at the moment, I'll tell you." Xiaoyu said. "Our first mission while here in Boston is to free the other members of my team. Two are being held by the Boston Police. I know where they are, follow me." 

"And from there?" Houka asked. 

"We assassinate Kashin Zoutou while he's still comatose." Xiaoyu explained. 

"I like it. Let's rock." Tomoko replied 

Meanwhile.. 

"Great. We lost them." Ayako complained.   
"How was I to know they had that kind of power, huh?" Sakura replied.   
"Excuse me, ladies...that machine you will not let me touch is still beeping." Navcase replied. 

The girls gasped in surprised and squealed with glee as they rushed off with Navcase in pursuit. 

At the Police station, Xiaoyu walked in as innocent as could be, to the front desk. 

"Excuse me." she asked in broken English. "But you arrested my mommy and daddy. Can you please let them out?"   
"Sorry miss, but if you mean the big guy and the woman, we're holding them until we can figure out why they're here."   
"Oh, okay. HOUKA!" she screamed. 

Gleeful as ever, the demonic girl charged in guns blazing, dropping the cop and any others that came in. Smashing the door to the cells, Tomoko guided by Houka until they reached a cell containing a large lummox and a beautiful woman. 

"You Touru and Kinuko?" Tomoko asked.   
"Who's asking?" Touru asked.   
"The Black Jackals." Tomoko replied.   
"Gimme a sec and You'll be right out." Houka replied, going for her RPB pistols, however Touru had already powered up and knocked the bars off.   
"You could have done that the whole time?" Kinuko exclaimed in anger.   
"I didn't need to before." Touru answered. 

The group rushed out of the police station, Houka bringing up the rear, taking out some debris behind them to cover their escape. 

"So, now what?" Tomoko asked.   
"We've got some time to kill, so let's go get something to eat."   
"You read my mind." Houka replied, putting her guns away. 

Sometime later... 

"Great. We have no clue where they are, we're trying to track them and we don't have a clue what they're up to, how are we supposed to stop them when we don't even know what they're up to?" Sakura complained as the wait staff brought the three their food. 

The group had settled down in the middle of T.G.I. Friday's off of Exeter street, and getting nowhere by the minute. It had taken some effort to get back there, after pulling Navcase away from the "Large Steel Dragons" he attempted to destroy. 

"Aww, come on Sakura. We'll find out what they're up to soon."   
"Don't get my hopes up, it won't work." she answered.   
"Sakura...you might want to listen to those people up in the upper level."   
"So, about eleven tonight, we're going to attack that hospital and off magnet boy?" Houka said.   
"Keep in mind, I'm gonna snipe him." Kinuko replied. "You guys are just the diversion."   
"Did you hear that? They're gonna off Kashin! But who'd wanna do that?" Sakura wondered.   
"You mean besides us?" Ayako joked.   
"It could be the Drakka Seishi." Navcase suggested.   
"Maybe, but they're all back in Japan. Whomever it is, we've got to stop them. Without Kashin, we can't call Amaterasu to Earth." Sakura replied.   
"And that's a bad thing why?" Ayako asked sarcastically.   
"Yes, I know we all can't stand his attitude problem and his insistence on not helping us." Sakura said.   
"He hates Navcase, not to mention my cousin. He'd rather see us fail, so why should we bother bringing the guy back to life? Him dying would do us a favor." Ayako replied.   
"Am I the only one who WANTS to save Kashin?" Sakura asked.   
"No, I suggest we save him also. He would do the same for us." Navcase replied.   
"Maybe." Ayako answered.   
"Come on, we've got to figure out which hospital they're at before they figure out we know.." Sakura said, placing the check and heading off. 

"Good, they heard us. We'll be able to off three Seishi instead of just one." Tomoko replied.   
"I can't believe you're still lugging that Toshihiko guy's stuff around." Houka said.   
"This is all part of my plan." Kinuko replied.   
"We explained this already. His weapon is a rune weapon, which will draw the Devil May Cry extra straight to us, that is, if he's awake." 

Meanwhile at Mass General... 

In a well guarded room on one of the upper floors of the facility, Toshihiko Kakekomi lay unconscious. His wounds had healed nicely and most of the blood cleaned off him. Suddenly, his hands started to twitch. His eyes slowly opened and the world came back into focus. 

"How'd I get here.." he wondered.   
"The police must have taken my clothes. Guns too...but I can sense my sword...all I need to do is get outta here. Good thing I still have these..." he thought to himself, activating his body armor tattoo and his sword, after hurling his shuriken at the door to destroy it, knocking back the cops, the hospital gown clad warrior rushed down flight after flight of stairs, with the law hot on his tail, the bullets bouncing of his mega damage form. People backed off as he ran with his blade set to kill, and parried bullets as the officers chased him. 

"Sir, we've got a problem. The tattooed guy got away."   
"DAMN! Why me God? We just lost the big guy and the girl over at the precinct! What about EMP boy?"   
"He's still here sir."   
"Good! Make sure he stays there!"   
"Understood sir." 

Elsewhere in the city, the quickly amassing group waited patiently outside a clothing store. 

"You're sure he'll come." Houka asked, still not sure if this was going to work."   
"Yes, he'll be here, like I said the last one thousand times you asked me." Kinuko replied. 

The group caught a a glimpse of a man rushing up the street in a hospital johnny. 

"Here he comes now." Kinuko replied. 

Quicker than they could watch, the warrior grabbed his clothes from Touru and dove into the store, and emerged minutes later in all his Trigun-inspired glory. 

"Ah! Masahiko! You're here to help too?" He asked.   
"Yes. Now, we'll explain the plan." Masahiko replied. 

Hours passed. The opposing sides prepared for their mission and counter mission. Toshihiko readied his guns, Houka readied hers. The battle preparations were made, the weapons were checked and rechecked. Then, it was time. 

That night, Kinuko positioned herself on a roof top across from the hospital, carefully preparing to take aim at their intended victim. The rest took their positions on or around the hospital, to begin their death mission.   
The three warriors carefully arrived on the scene, their weapons ready. 

"There they are." Sakura said, pointing to the warriors ready on the roof of the hospital. 

"Let's go. Ayako, you stay here, we'll handle them."   
"Why can't I help? You let me come this far and you won't let me help?"   
"It's too dangerous." Navcase replied.   
"How many times are people going to use that as an excuse?" Ayako called after them as Sakura and Navcase leaped from the roof and landed on the hospital roof. 

"Well, it looks like our guests have arrived. You do realize that we outnumber you eight to two. I'm going to have such fun figuring out how you all can possibly beat us."   
"Ah, Navcase, we meet again. Let us see how you fare this time." Toshihiko replied.   
"You know as well a I do that it would be foolish to confront me. I know all your moves. We already settled this battle anyway." Navcase replied.   
"I'd like for you to meet someone. My half-brother Masahiko." Tosihiko replied as the large lummox stepped forward. Houka went for her guns. Tomoko drew her sword. 

"There's only seven of you here." Sakura said.   
"Correction. EIGHT!" Jiro said, snapping his fingers. "VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV-CYYYYYPHEEEEEEEEER!" he exclaimed as some sort of ring descended around his body, encasing him in a skin tight sheen, as a suit of armor not unlike their own locked into place around him. 

"This is not good..." Sakura said as she reached for her katana as Navcase entered Shinken no Kamae, hopefully not for the last time. 

**Good Luck Amaterasu Seishi...see you next time...**

**Next Episode:**

TOMOKO: Hello, Tomoko here, leader of the Black Jackals, and next time, we're going to win! 

NAVCASE: What makes you so sure? 

TOMOKO: Number one, we outnumber you eight to two. 

AYAKO: Eight to THREE... 

NAVCASE AND SAKURA: Stay out of this Ayako... 

JIRO: We've got a power armor that's very powerful, you don't. 

HOUKA: We've got superior weapons. 

TOSHIHIKO: We know what you're capable of. 

XIAOYU: And most importantly... 

ALL JACKALS AND EXTERMINATION SQUAD SAVE MASAHIKO: We've got him! 

SAKURA: This won't be pretty... 

NARU: Hey dudes! 

KAREN: Um, Naru, there are girls reading this... 

NARU: And you girls too... 

SHOU: Dat read because of the major babe from Osaka! YEAH! 

NARU: Anyhow, sparks start to fly between two of my companions. 

KAREN: Wha? Who? Oh... 

SHOU: DAMN... 

KAREN AND SHOU: YOU! 

:KAREN AND SHOU BEGIN TO ARGUE EXTENSIVELY ON WHY ONE WOULD NOT DATE THE OTHER: 

NARU: They'll learn. It's our next episode as sparks and bullets fly on Ronin Warriors: Hell Back on Earth; Kashin Must Die. Don't miss it, it's gonna be great! 

KAREN AND SHOU: I AM NOT GOING TO END UP WITH THAT LOOSER! 


	15. Kashin Must Die

Ronin Warriors: Hell Back on Earth   
Chapter 15: Kashin Must Die

The groups stood as they had, waiting for each other to make the first move. None of them knew exactly who would get things started, but the battle would be big. In the end, Kashin's life hung in the balance. 

Still standing patiently in Shinken no Kamae stance, Navcase began his assessment of the situation. So far, not so good. They were outnumbered badly, eight to two. Worse, maneuvering space was very limited. He would have to move carefully and dodge well to avoid the hail of bullets that would soon be unleashed. He gripped his blade tighter. 

Sakura was also in assessment mode. Her swordsmanship was just a few steps shy of Navcase. She stood ready to call Kanesada at a moment's notice if things got too hectic. Some she recognized from before. Others, such as the stranger with the large demonic appearance and the rest of the people with him, were new. All had to be stopped, or Kashin was toast. She hoped the two of them could pull off a miracle. 

On the opposing side, Toshihiko was set to face Navcase again. This battle would be a difficult one because he had already wasted all his best moves on the other swordsman. He hoped that his half brother would have better luck against Heaven's emissary than he did. 

As the others squared off, Kinuko took an advantageous position from which to snipe. Kashin's death was priority one, and she was the woman to do it. She was known far and wide through Japan for her assassination skills, most commonly put to use silencing Yakuza witnesses and other squealers. Now, she had been hired by Tenma to quiet Kashin. If he shared any of his knowledge with the other Seishi and were able to piece it together, he could not achieve his ultimate goal of summoning Drakka right under their noses. If that was to happen, she had to shut Kashin up before he could talk. His power was bad enough. Kashin's knowledge was what truly kept Tenma up at night. 

Xiao Yu, the Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon reject, was all set to go. Sure, she acted cute the majority of the time, but that only helped to conceal her devilish potential. She had never had a real opportunity to deal with the enemy, and now she would get her chance. The plan was simple. Keep them busy long enough for Kinuko to take the shot. Simple enough, they had the advantage of numbers. So this would be fun. 

For Masahiko, this was more fun. Being half demon on his father's side, he felt superior to most humans. But these were not mere weaklings that crumbled after a few hits. These were Seishi. He hoped his full power would not be necessary to stop them. That did not mean he would not resort to it if necessary. He simply hoped he would not have to waste it on the weaklings. 

Houka watched her foes carefully. They were nothing to worry much about. She had guns, they did not. It would not last long, and then the mission could go on. She would try and enjoy this while she could. 

Jiro analyzed and reanalyzed the opponents from within his V-Cypher armor. This would be an easy battle, their only advantage seemed to be the armor that Sakura wore. He had not had an opportunity to test the weapons on the mecha, so he hoped that it did not fail him. 

Tomoko was ready beyond ready. As soon as the combat started, a few quick slashes would be all it took to finish them off. Her team had been given a nice chunk of cash for doing this, and she was not about to screw this up. 

All stood ready, hands on their weapons, waiting for just the right moment to strike, or be struck. 

Up on a distant rooftop, Ayako watched with disgust. She should be right there, helping her companions, but no, she was sitting around like a useless battery of energy, mostly because she could not activate her ring safely. She was so thrilled when she discovered she was a Seishi, and this is how they repaid her, forcing her to basically warm the bench while the more experienced warriors stood ready to to fight. 

"DAMMIT!" Ayako shouted, loud enough so the other warriors spotted her. 

"Heh Heh, Oops?" 

Sakura and Navcase looked up as Ayako backed away and Jiro blasted into the sky with a roar of his engines. Sakura lit hers as well and flew up after him. Before Navcase could take any action, Houka started to open fire on him as he ducked behind a fan as the bullets left their mark in the metal but not him. He ducked out to see if the situation had changed, only to find that Tomoko had charged him with her blade out to the side, he parried sideways as she swung up from her reversed grip, sending sparks flying as Navcase pushed her away and twirled into Ryu Kan Sen. 

"Tomoko! He's going to clip you from behind!" 

Taking his hint, she brought up her blade in time just as Navcase was about to connect, as she kicked him back, sending him stumbling and forced him to quickly sidestep as Toshihiko came crashing down with an overhead smash. Toshihiko then pointed his blade towards Navcase, who stood ready for the response as the dragon's heads glowed. Would it be flame? Lightning? Or force? Navcase was not sure, and dodged as he fired, as a force bolt knocked him back. Nodding to Masahiko, he leapt into the air, as Toshihiko smashed Navcase into the air with his sword, as the hero attempted to block the hail of bullets from Houka's pistols which juggled him into the air. Masahiko seemed to float down from the peak of his jump as he nailed the hero with his own sword, sending him flying off the side of the building. As he plummeted towards the ground, the hero stopped himself with his Chi. 

"That's it. Enough is enough. Armor of Hope!" he shouted, snapping his fingers. Ripping off his Seishi attire, his body was covered in a skin tight sheen by a ring of metal, as his own armor locked around him piece by piece. Igniting his thrusters, he rocketed back up to the roof and stood ready with his katana. 

"What is that..." Toshihiko wondered as he prepared to fire on it. 

Navcase had no choice. Powerful and skilled he was. Bulletproof he was not, even being a Seishi. It was his only chance. 

The two gunners opened fire on the now armored Seishi, which as expected had no effect as the shells bounced off the tough gundanium armor. 

"SHIT!" Houka shouted. "Suck on these!" she screamed, pulling out her other pistols and firing, the recoil knocking her back but only denting the armor. 

"Double X Rifle!" he voice echoed as the weapon appeared in his hand. He took several shots at the enemy with it, leaving dents in the rooftop as most of the group dodged for cover. Toshihiko summoned his shuriken and hurled them in Navcase's direction, but they only served to damage some of the left arm guard as they returned to his hand and vanished. 

Meanwhile, Sakura had flown up towards Jiro, being careful with her charged cannon fire as not to hit the surroundings. He turned and fired back with his gatling, which she saw coming towards her and zigzagged out of the way as a group of seven missiles streaked towards her, a threat she dealt with using her own mini-missiles as she zoomed closer to the target. 

Jiro on the other hand, had his sights set on Ayako, as he targeted her and fired a blast from his chest cannon that homed in on Ayako, who held up her ring as it began to glow and absorb the energy, which she quickly sent screaming at Navcase's multiple problems, who managed to dodge outward as Tomoko again streaked in the direction of the Sword of Heaven and managed to strike a glancing blow along his chestplate. He was then sent reeling as Jiro fired another set of missiles at him, sending him crashing to the ground as he turned quickly to protect his backpack from damage, taking the full brunt of the attack from the front. Navcase brought out his shield and fired back, as he skillfully dodged his shots. Sakura landed on the roof where Ayako was and checked to see if she was all right. 

"We need some help. Take your cell phone and call Mia's and get Ryo and Anubis here as soon as you can. I'll try and get you some cover." 

"How?" Ayako asked as she took out her phone. 

"KANESADA!" Sakura shouted. 

In a matter of minutes the sentient bike had arrived on the scene from the Heavens. 

"Okay buddy, call down the first Add-On for yourself and cover Ayako as best you can. We've got to buy her some time to get Ryo and Anubis here." 

"Understood mistress. Add-On A, deploy!" Kanesada said. 

The Heavens opened once again as the attachments flew down and locked onto the armor. He fired the large cannon on the armor at Jiro, damaging one set of thrusters and sending him tumbling back to the ground. Some of them were still functional, but this meant that full flight was out of the question. 

Back on the rooftop, Ayako dialed away. 

"Hello?" Ryo asked when he got the phone.   
"Sakura told me to call you. We need your help bad." Ayako explained.   
"How bad?" Ryo asked.   
"We're outnumbered seven to two."   
"You've got Navcase and Sakura, they're pretty good fighters."   
"And what am I? FUGU?" Ayako exclaimed.   
"What's up Ryo?" Anubis asked as he entered the room.   
"Ayako says they're in trouble. They're outnumbered seven to two."   
"They've got your girlfriend and Navcase, what more help do they need?"   
"Maybe we could call the palace..." Ryo asked.   
"RYO! GET OFF THE PHONE AND GET BACK OUT HERE!" Mia shouted loudly. 

The two looked at each other, and nodded. 

"We'll be right there." Ryo and Anubis replied in unison. 

Elsewhere in Japan, as Tenma and Shou's father discussed the impending matter of finding a priestess, Karen sat alone in her room, looking over some new CD's she had bought while in Tokyo and the gifts she had gotten for Teresa and Allison. She had not seen Naru since the morning, and she still had no clue where the young girl had ran off to. Her father had threatened to ground her for an entire decade if she disturbed their meeting, so she had no other choice but to ask the only other person who might know her whereabouts. 

As she descended towards the kitchen to find the moron, she heard the sounds of L'arc en Ciel from the kitchen, and an Osaka-ben singing along quite badly to "Heaven's Drive." 

She tiptoed into the kitchen, where she found the unusual sight of Shou cooking like some sort of crazed chef. This was a surprise. She had not expected him to have any useful skills. 

As she called his name he whirled around cowering in fear. 

"I'msorryI'msorryforwhateverIdid! What did I do anyway?" Shou asked.   
" Nothing. I didn't know you could cook.>"   
"Hey! It's not easy when ya can run at almost supersonic speed! Ya know how much energy that takes outta me? I could eat a ten course meal, run a marathon in 2.5 seconds and be hungry again after I stopped! It's not a gift, it's a curse when you're an Osakan!" Shou shouted.   
" I see. I'm not going to make you defy gravity, I just wanna know where Naru went.>" 

"Ohhh! Ya don't wanna try and kill me, ya just wanna know where da girl's at. She went to the park, I think. She said she wanted to be alone." Shou replied.   
" Thanks.>" Karen replied, running out the door, Shou's gaze following her all the way. Shou was snapped out of his trance as the smoke detector went off, as his hot oil began to boil over. 

"AAAAAAHHH! I shoulda been watching hot oil instead of hot gaijin babes! Waitasec, whatdidI jus'say? AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Nice Tempura! Cooperate with Uncle Shou, ya hear? NOW WHAT? DA RICE COOKER'S BROKEN? WHADIDIDOTADASERVEDIS?" 

Meanwhile, Karen walked through the nearest park in Osaka, glancing around at many of the cute guys while at the same time trying to find the infamous Naru. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of a bucket hat and a pair of glasses sitting on a park bench, which could only mean one thing. Heading over in that direction, the young girl did not seem to notice Karen's approach at all. Drawing closer, she followed the wire from her Mini-Disc player up to Naru's ears, implying that the girl was off in her own little world. It looked as if she had skated over to the park, as she had her pads on from the looks of it. A still unawares Naru only noticed Karen's presence after she sat down and tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Oh, hey." Naru replied.   
" So, what are you doing here?>" Karen asked.   
"Not much...listening to music...getting some fresh air...thinking." Naru answered.   
" About what?>" she asked.   
"Stuff." Naru answered.   
" Would 'stuff' imply that this involves a certain young cute teen?>" Karen asked.   
"Maybe." Naru replied.   
" Why are you being so secretive?>" Karen asked.   
"Because." Naru replied, totally avoiding the question.   
" Because?>" Karen asked.   
"Look, I've got a lot on my mind, and you didn't make things any easier for when you nudged Yuuji and convinced him to admit his feelings for me. Shou's taking me out with his friends later tonight, I'll see you, Furukiayu-san, and please, don't follow me." Naru said, getting up from the bench and skating off in the opposite direction. Karen sighed and headed back to Shou's. 

Back in Boston... 

The combat still raged as Ayako dodged gatling fire, gathering most of it in her ring, as Kanesada proceeded to fire back at Jiro. The -hiko Half Brothers were still attempting to take down Navcase, who, even with his armor was getting wailed on. Navcase ducked under the massive swing radius of Masahiko's sword, as bullets pinged off his weakened armor from Toshihiko. A downward swing from Masahiko knocked away his shield, as an upward arc sent him flying into the air as bullets kept him skyward long enough for Masahiko to give him another slam to the ground as he glided down. Using his rockets to propel him to his feet at breakneck speed, Navcase let Masahiko have it with Ryu Shou-Tsui-Sen, a quick improvisation of Ryu Tsui-Shou Sen, sending the giant floating backwards and crashing to the ground with a thud. He went back to his fighting stance and prepared himself for the next attack. 

The large half-demon rose to his feet with little effort, his eyes glowing angrily. This little gnat was tougher than he had imagined. After all, he had beaten his half brother in combat. He was half about to resort to his demonic transformation, but it was too early to tell. There had to be some way to defeat this looser. He had to fall sometime. 

Touru, with all his strength, was next to try his luck against the armored warrior. Breaking out his nunchucku, he struck blow after blow, which Navcase managed to block with his sword and forearms the best he could, as Touru left dent after dent in the Gundanium. Touru was not attempting to knock Navcase off the building as his companions were...he had a different plan in mind. He flicked his nunchucku out once again, straight into Navcase's forearm, leaving a horrible dent in the right gauntlet. As Navcase guarded his arm Touru let him have it across the face, the weight of Navcase's backpack pulling the warrior down. Touru returned to a defensive stance as Tomoko stepped forward, bracing her sword downward to run Navcase through. As she drove her sword downward another blade came out of nowhere and blocked, that of Sakura, who swung upward, leading the blade away from the hero's chest and then knocking her back with the other. As she flipped her swords over in her hands she fired a blast from her gauntlet, knocking Touru backwards, skidding along the top of the building knocking him out as he hit the edge. Then, swinging in a blur, she took down Tomoko with her Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren attack. As she headed over to help Navcase get up, she was struck with incredible force from Houka's RPB pistols, sending her flying backwards, crashing into the edge of the building and tumbling over the side. She attempted to ignite her thrusters, only to be told by her armor that the backpack was damaged in the crash. She attempted to steer herself over to the side, hoping to use her jump jets to zigzag her way back up to the roof, but she was falling too fast due to the weight of the armor. If she shed it now she would have no way back up, and she needed Kanesada to protect Ayako. As she plummeted to the ground she closed her eyes, only to feel after a few seconds that she was no longer falling. Opening her eyes, she stared back into Ryo's. Her man had come to her rescue, his beautiful flaming wings billowing out behind him. Calling on his Chi to rocket them skyward, he set her down near Ayako, as he and Anubis landed beside Navcase and helped him to his feet. 

"You all right Navcase?" Anubis asked.   
"I'll manage. I hate to have to do this, but I've got to fire." Navcase replied.   
"We'll run interference man." Ryo replied, summoning his flame swords.   
"Hurry." Anubis added, brandishing his scythe. 

The two pushed off and charged the remaining forces, as Anubis ducked under the incredible swing radius of Masahiko and slashed upward with his scythe, parrying his sword away, and skillfully backflipping away as Toshihiko sent a hail of bullets his way, which Anubis attempted to block with his scythe's blade, as a wall of flame appeared around him, supplied by Ryo. Navcase meanwhile took off into the sky, and proceeded to activate the cannon system, only to find two problems. First, the sight for one of his cannons was stuck, due to the damage Toshihiko had made with his shuriken. Secondly, one of his arm panels would not open, due to the blow he took from Touru. 

"This is not good." Navcase said to himself, as he readied his cannon and fired blast after blast towards their opponents, missing every time, several times coming close to hitting his own allies. 

"Navcase, watch it with that thing!" Anubis called up to him.   
"Sorry, I'm not as good a shot as I am a swordsman."   
"We could have told you that BEFORE you started firing." Anubis added.   
"Anubis! The chick with the guns!" Ryo called out before Masahiko sent him flying backwards, as a bolt of energy sent him flying in the OTHER direction. Surrounding himself in flame, Ryo shot like a bullet into Masahiko, burning the giant and knocking him back as Ryo returned to his normal state. Meanwhile, Houka pulled the triggers on her pistols, but Navcase was whisked out of the way by an unknown form! 

"What the?" she wondered. 

Navcase stood on some sort of metal platform, equally confused until he heard Yuriko's voice. 

"Shinta-chan! I had a bad dream that you were in trouble so I came to rescue you!" she replied.   
"I can't fire the cannon, my armor's damaged."   
"Oh that's okay Shinta-chan, this thing has one!" Yuriko said, taking aim at their targets, only to have Houka fall backwards as they flew overhead, firing at the underside of the unit, sending them crashing down. Navcase leapt off as Yuriko converted into mobile suit mode, skidding on her back to the edge of the building, and stopping there. Navcase took position in front of her, as Houka took shot after shot at the hero, damaging his armor more and more. 

"I'll put up a shield!" Ryo shouted.   
"No Ryo!" Anubis said, stopping him. "Her bullets are explosive, if they hit your fire shield the resulting blast could send the two of them over the side."   
"Shinta-chan! Stop!" Yuriko cried, as shot after shot hit the Armor of Hope and she struggled to get up in the heavy, bulky armor.   
"I have...to...protect...you." Navcase grimaced, taking blow after blow, as the armor was torn more and more, and the weakened warrior fell as the suit's power gave out, and the armor vanished from over damage. Navcase lay, weakened, and unshielded as Houka put away her powerful guns and pulled out other pistols from under her jacket, taking aim at Navcase, and preparing to fire. 

Inside her armor, Yuriko watched in horror, and screamed his name with a burst of tears, that fell on the armor, causing it to glow brightly within. 

Outside, Houka slowly began to pull the trigger, only to use her arm to shield her eyes from the bright light emitting from Yuriko's armor. Cracks began to appear in the heavy armor plating as they fell off, revealing the mechanical muscle systems that helped to move them, as the almost naked armor stepped out of its outer shell like an insect shedding its larval skin. It began to glow with energy, as its form began to change completely. As the light faded it had gone from its darker purple color to almost all white, except for the chest which was now red. The shoulder guards of the machine had become more pronounced and were lined in red. Her Ashataron Hermit Crab had turned into the Rising Gundam. 

"Armor of Rising Passion!" Yuriko shouted, pulling out her new heat naginata and brandishing it in front of her, as a dramatic background appeared and a subtitle announcing her new form appeared at her feet. She now stepped in front of Navcase as he struggled to his feet. 

"I won't let you lay a finger on my Shinta-chan." she declared. 

Houka reached for her pistols again, but she was pushed aside by Jiro. 

"I'll handle this one." he declared. 

Firing off a homing shot, Yuriko grabbed Navcase and shot into the air, landing on the building above them and placing the hero on the ground behind the support of Kanesada, before leaping into the air and landing with her blade poised to strike. He parried with his own energy blade that extended from his gatling cannon, blocking her own weapon as she stepped back, twirled the blade and struck two more times across his armor, damaging his chest cannon. He stepped back and fired his seven way missiles, which Yuriko sliced to pieces using her naginata in a series of quick slashes, as he surprised her with a shot from his gatling, damaging part of her right torso. 

"I won't give up...I WON'T!" Yuriko shouted, as her armor began to glow with her Chi once again. A prompt in her HUD read "Rising Arrow". The structure on her right arm opened up and she removed it, as she rocketed high into the sky, as the structure became a beam bow, loaded with an arrow of energy as well. 

"THIS IS FOR MY SHINTA-CHAN!" She screamed. "RISING ARROW!" she shouted, firing the shot which tore the other thruster off the armor, preventing it from flight. As she continued to fall, she braced her weapon against her back with her hand outstretched and glowing as she called out, "RISING FINGER!" as it connected with his faceplate and proceeded to burn through layers quickly. 

"Yuri...ko..." Navcase pleaded weakly. "Stop..." 

The young woman released her death grip on his helmet and stepped back as the armor opened up and dropped Jiro out, in his Trace suit, as the armor turned to energy and teleported away to repair itself as its pilot fell unconscious to the ground. The glow around Yuriko's hand faded. 

As Sakura tended to the weakened Navcase, Yuriko assessed the situation along with Ryo and Anubis. Touru was knocked out thanks to Sakura, as was Tomoko lying weakened on the ground from Sakura's attack. Jiro was out cold, Houka had only her pistols, most of which were probably still loaded. Her comrades lying unconscious around her, Houka closed her eyes and began to focus. 

"I may have no way of harming you with my guns...but I do have ONE LAST TRICK!" She shouted, as her arm began to become wrapped in energy as a blade like that of Raziel the Soul Reaver extended outward. 

"This is NOT good." Anubis said. "That's pure Chi. One good swipe and we're toast."   
"But judging for her size, she won't be able to maintain that thing for long. We'll just keep her busy until she passes out." Ryo said. 

Houka charged in anger and swung with her arm as the two Seishi dodged out of the way. They dodged skillfully as she swung wildly with her energy blade, trying to cut them to ribbons. Ryo parried with his own flame swords, which was easy due to her own anger. After a few minutes of dodging she fell to her knees as the blade faded into nothingness and she passed out. 

"That was easy." Ryo replied.   
"She's not so tough without her pistols." 

Toshihiko stepped forward next. 

"You now have me to deal with." he replied, removing his coat and shirt and touching his magic tattoos to prepare for combat, and preparing his sword, firing a flame blast which the two went into the air to dodge. He then let a bolt of lightning leap from it, which the two leapt aside to deal with. 

"This guy's pretty tough!" Ryo replied.   
"Yes, but Navcase defeated him once, defeating him again should not be that much of a problem." 

As the warrior prepared to fire yet another blast at the nimble Seishi, a force blast from Ayako sent him packing in reverse. She fired another, knocking him to the ground. He rose to his feet, blocking with his large broadsword as she sent bolt after bolt flying at him, and sent one of his own back at her, knocking her off her feet. She glowed briefly and rose to her feet, sending an energy blast screaming back at him, which knocked him clear into his half-brother, and collapsed. 

"Whoa. I think we underestimated the girl." Anubis replied.   
"Yeah. She's got some power, not to mention spunk." Ryo added.   
"Kanesada, stay here with Navcase." Sakura replied, leaping down to Ryo's level. The four warriors stood ready to face their final opponent, Masahiko. 

"Well, it's all down to you big guy. Ready to end up like your companions?" Sakura asked, readying her swords for another go. 

The giant did not reply, instead he picked up his half brother and carried him over into a corner. 

"Give it up. You're outnumbered now." Anubis replied, ready with his own scythe. 

Again, no answer, Masahiko grabbed Tomoko and moved her over to where he had placed Toshihiko. 

"We will not let you win." Yuriko replied, tightening her grip on her own weapon. 

Masahiko lifted up Houka and carried her and Jiro over to his pile, setting them down as well, before stepping forward to face his foes. 

"I thought I wasn't going to have to go this far..." he replied. 

Fearing the worst, the warriors tightened their grips even tighter as Masahiko took off his trenchcoat and set it down on the ground. Then, holding his sword to the sky, it began to crackle with energy as a bolt of energy struck it, sending a surge of power through the warrior himself, as he placed it back into its sheath and his power began to grow higher and higher, as he began to laugh maniacally, his voice getting deeper with every second. His other limbs began to grow larger and purpler, and his skin became rougher. He became taller by the second as he began to transform into something else. His head began to mutate into something more demonic looking, horned and ugly, as batlike demonic wings began to sprout from his back, as a long purple tail began to emerge from his rear. He began to shine with dark energies off the charts to the Seishi's scanners as he greeted them in a deep, evil-sounding demonic voice. 

"You fools have had the privilege to see what not many have seen...my full, demonic form. Now, you will end up the same way as the others...dead." he answered. 

Meanwhile back in Osaka... 

"WHOHOO! THIS IS SO COOL!" Naru exclaimed as the wind blew through her hair in the back of Shou's friends' convertible.   
"You're welcome little lady! So, where'd ja like ta go first?" Shou asked.   
"You really have to ask?" Naru replied, lowering her glasses a bit. "TO THE ARCADE!"   
"Your wish is our command Miss Naru!" Shou's friends answered as the girl was sped off to her domain. 

As the group of five stepped into the arcade, the place was resounding with the sounds of gaming. 

"Hmm...where to start where to start..." Naru thought to herself out loud.   
"J00 C4N ST4RT, BI GIVNG M3 4 R3M4CH!" a voice stated in Leet. _(You can start, by giving me a rematch)_

_(From this point on, Great Teacher Largo will be subtitled, for those of you who do not speak L33T)_

"Oh damn, not you again." Naru groaned. "You've come all the way from Tokyo JUST to challenge me again." she answered, lowering her glasses. 

As the gravity defying one's translator interpreted for him, he answered, "JUS! I H4V3!" _(Yes! I Have!)_   
"Great..." Naru replied unenthusiastically. 

Still. If a rematch was what he wanted, she would just have to cream him again. 

"Do ya know dis guy Naru?" Shou asked.   
"He's some deranged gamer who wants a rematch with me." 

The two stepped up to the Dance Dance Revolution machine. Naru reached into her many baggy pockets, only to find no coins in any of them. 

"Aw damn, I'm sorry, can you take a raincheck? I'm fresh outta yen." Naru said sweetly as possible. Maybe this would make the looser back off and accept his defeat. At least, she hoped it would. 

Suddenly, a man with long blonde hair stepped forward. People parted as he walked by, reached into his pocket, and deposited coins into the machine. Although Naru was in every way shape or form, a tomboy, she simply could not contain herself as she let out the most girlish 'cute rock star just walked out towards his car' scream she could, causing everyone including the insane gaijin to cover his ears. 

"4H! J00 R 4FR4ID 0F M3! J00 WIL PH43R MI L33T D4NCING SKILZ!" (_Ah! You are afraid of me! You will fear my leet dancing skills!)_

The gaijin facefaulted as Naru exclaimed, "It's ALEXANDER O. HOWELL, SECOND BEST GAMER IN ALL JAPAN!"   
"Leet Gamer Naru! What are you doing here?" Alec asked in his usual manner.   
"Defending my title against some fanatical gaijin, no offense." Naru replied.   
"Um, Question...if dis guy's the second best gamer in all Japan, who's the first?" Shou asked. The entire arcade, pointed at Naru.   
"Duh." Naru replied flippantly. "I am the undefeated Leet Gamer Naru."   
"SOON TO B3 D4 D3F33T3D L33T G4M3R N4R00!" the strange gaijin declared. (_Soon to be the Defeated Leet Gamer Naru!)_   
"Bring it on." Naru challenged as the stage was selected and the battle of footwork began, with some of the arcade goers cheering on the gaijin, with the majority cheering on Naru. In minutes which seemed like seconds, Naru had once again creamed the gaijin as Osaka arcade goers scrambled around Naru, asking the flattered but triumphantly excited girl for her autograph, which she was happy to oblige as the gaijin slunked over and plodded out of the arcade. Some time later, Shou and his friends fought their way through the car, sneaking the girl into the car as more screaming fans chased her to the door. 

"Leet Gamer Naru has left da BUILDING!" Shou declared as he raced outside and the group took off. 

Meanwhile in Boston... 

The fight had begun as Yuriko charged the transformed Masahiko, who only swatted her away with his tail. Anubis stepped in and sliced downward with his scythe, causing the beast to scream in pain as he punched the hero backward, being caught by Ryo. Sakura fired her gauntlet at the beast, her shots barely having any effect as he lifted her up and tossed her aside, crashing along the ground and then struggling to her feet as he came over to fire an energy blast at her. 

"TATSUMAKI EN!" Ryo shouted, tossing his wings outward, which erupted into a tornado of flame as new ones sprouted on his back, burning the large beast. 

"KEI EN!" Ryo called out, summoning his wings into a whip of flame which he wrapped around the creatures' neck and flying in the air, attempted to choke him and drag him over the side. Despite the searing heat of his whip, the monster managed to grab on and pulled Ryo to him out of the sky, power punching him backward into Yuriko, who slowed his acceleration. 

Anubis, brandishing his scythe for another go, powered the blade up and prepared to slash, but the monster grabbed the blade between his claws and lifted Anubis up by it, spinning him around in a circle and hurling the warrior and the weapon back towards his companions. 

"Okay, plan B." Ryo replied, getting ready for another go.   
"Let's just skip to plan G." Anubis suggested. 

Ryo nodded and called out, "ARMOR OF WHITE REFLECTION!" as he and Anubis were enveloped in Mobile Trace Rings of their own, putting them in their own sheens, as their armors simultaneously summoned around them. Ryo brought out his beam sabers and lit them as Anubis lit his beam scythe, as the two streaked towards him with their thrusters. Anubis cut a giant swath across his right arm, dismembering it as Ryo's own blades came down through his left, before Yuriko sent another Rising Arrow straight through his lower chest, as the beast fell to the ground. 

"That should stop him." Anubis replied. 

Instead, the reaction was much different. Using his wings to lift him up into the sky, the four watched in horror as his arms regrew and the hole through his chest closed up as if it was never there. 

"This, is not our day." Ryo said. 

Holding his hands out to his side, energy bolts began to crackle in both hands and energy streaked skyward to form a ball of energy above his head, which he reached up to grab, and holding it back in a fireball motion, he proceeded to toss it towards the heroes, who gathered in front of Yuriko and closed their wing shields, as the blast impacted, tearing Ryo's angel wings to shreds. 

"I really should ask Amaterasu to give Saber Strike some new swords so I can bring the Swords of Light with me!" Ryo exclaimed, assessing his damaged wings. All that remained were the two ninety-degree half squares that held the shields in place. He still had his other wings though. He could only sort of fly now, without the other set to give him lift. He closed up his other pair to make them less vulnerable, retracting them to sticks of metal that stayed centered on his back. Sakura rushed over to help. 

"I'll give him a taste of my power!" Anubis declared, opening his own wings and aiming his scythe at the monster.   
"No! It'll just make him stronger!" Sakura answered.   
"Then let's hit him with something that'll make him weaker." Ryo said, summoning his twin buster rifle. Using Sakura as a tripod, he aimed the cannon directly at the warrior, and fired his white beam of death. When the light cleared, the warrior was only badly singed, his wings torn, his limbs blown off. However, he completely regenerated once again. 

"This is NOT good." Ryo said once again.   
"Time for you to all perish." Masahiko said once again as he moved in on the heroes, only to be swatted backward by Ayako's force blasts, which only tickled him as he walked forward.   
"Foolish child...you cannot hope to defeat someone as powerful as me." he said as bolt after bolt hit him. 

Suddenly, the jewel on Ayako's ring began to glow brightly. 

"No...she cannot." a voice spoke from her lips.   
"What?" Ryo wondered, confused.   
"But with my help, she can." the voice declared. 

Ayako's ring began to glow with a white light, that enveloped her hand, and then traveled up her arm, as a protrusion shot out from the center of her wrist. It headed up her arm, traveling across her chest, down her other arm, and branched out to her legs down to her feet. Protrusions shot out from her other arm, from near her foot joint and up to her knees, from her shoulders, and a trio of spikes erupted from the front of a helmet, as a new, stranger looking form stood where Ayako was, more muscular, taller, and stronger looking, but there was still enough about this form that anyone who knew her would know it was still Ayako. "Ayako" leapt down from the building, and landed before Masahiko. 

"This changes nothing. I will still win." 

Behind the faceplate that covered her mouth and nose, she flashed a coy smile. 

"Your confidence will be your undoing." the voice boomed. 

The form took a fighting stance as Masahiko charged, whirling around and knocking him away with a perfect roundhouse kick. The monster rose to his feet with the aid of his wings and flew towards her, as she decked him with an uppercut that sent him flying upward, as she shot skyward with a devastating Dragon Punch. At the peak of her jump, she placed her hands together above her head and batted him back down with a thud, as she slowly descended, only to backhand him soon after she touched down. 

"Whoa! Ayako's kickin' ass!" Ryo exclaimed.   
"I never knew she could fight, if I did I would have let her help us out." Anubis said, also amazed at the sight.   
"She can't." Sakura replied, causing the two to gasp in shock. "Someone...or something...is helping her out." 

Somewhere under the armored sheen, Ayako was amazed at the punishment she was now serving up to Masahiko. 

"This is so cool!" she thought to herself. "I'm just like Tamahome!"   
"Who?" the voice asked her.   
"Wait, who are you?" Ayako asked, a little surprised that she was questioned. "And what are you doing here?"   
"I am Temia, the force that lives within that jewel on your ring. And I am here to help and guide you. Together, we will fight as one." the voice answered.   
"Cool!" Ayako exclaimed to herself.   
"No, actually it is quite warm out." the voice replied.   
"Just keep doing what you're doing." Ayako said.   
"Your wish is my command." Temia answered. 

Masahiko reeled from punch after punch, and kick after kick as Temia brought can upon can of whup ass out of the fridge and into the demon. The dumbfounded other Seishi stood there watching as Navcase leaned on his sword to watch the spectacle as well. He watched as Ayako reached back behind her, as her armor began to glow with energy, as she brought it forward in an open palm position, slamming into Masahiko, nailing him with incredible energy that crackled like lightning around him as he fell backwards and Ayako fell down unconscious, her armor gone. As the demon struggled to get to his feet Anubis rushed over and grabbed Ayako and took her to safety up near Navcase, as he caught a glimpse of a prick of light, which he zoomed in on to find Kinuko, set to fire, only seconds from pulling the trigger. 

"SHE'S GOING TO FIRE!" Anubis shouted through his radio, as the others snapped into action. Sakura charged towards her, leaping into the air despite her lack of flight to stop her, as Ryo prepared to scorch her with his most powerful attack, as Yuriko readied yet another Rising Arrow, as the report of her silenced gun was heard, and the bullet streaked towards Kashin's unconscious body. The Seishi turned to watch, their mouths gasping as their mission seemed to be a failure... 

...as the bullet stopped an inch from his head, hovering in the air. The group breathed a sigh of relief as Kinuko cursed and prepared to fire again. Kashin's eyes opened, and he rose to his feet, clothed only in a hospital gown. He began to focus, as the metal frames of the windows compressed together, shattering the glass in between it. Kashin floated off the ground, and flew over to his companions, not saying a word, landing beside them. Kinuko, furious now, trained her weapon on him and fired again and again, the bullets stopping only inches from him. The sniper rifle lifted out of her hands, and was twisted into a pretzel and dropped before her feet, as the bullets hanging in midair turned around and flew towards her, which she managed to dive under as they whizzed by her. Masahiko, finally managing to stand up as the last of the energy grounded itself out of him, stood and studied the new arrival, who clearly had no sense of fashion. 

"I know all about you." "You're Masahiko Akkijin. The file, as I remember correctly, lists you as working with the Black Jackals, a very notorious group of superpowered criminals. I heard there was a precinct in Harajuku that had lots of trouble with you, making the costume players look like supermodels compared to you. You're uglier than the mug shot I viewed. I also happen to know, that you're the half brother of Mr. Kakekomi over there, who seems to be unconscious and ripe for the taking. Even though he's the one working for Tenma, I make no distinction between him, and you."   
"Tenma? Who's Tenma?" Anubis asked himself.   
"Stay out of this Carrot Top, this is my problem, doesn't concern you guys at all." Kashin replied, riling Anubis.   
"Ah...Kashin Zoutou...the pride of Tokyo's Riot cops and their Yakuza Task Force." Masahiko replied. "This just keeps getting better and better."   
"Kashin, this guy's pretty tough. It took all of us and Ayako to get him down this far." Ryo replied.   
"Kid, leave this to the adults. Go make out with your girlfriend or something, I'll pull you out when I need you again, if I do." 

Sakura stood ready to slice him into jullenned Kashin when he used his magnetism to force her swords back into her sheaths. 

"I told you, it's my problem now. Now let me show you how a professional handles things." Kashin said, starting to erupt with energy. "I heard you're pretty tough Akkijin, but a lot's changed since I left Japan. For one thing, this nice lady gave me a very expensive suit to wear." he replied, raising his arm to the sky. "ARMOR OF THE SHINING HEAVENS!" Kashin shouted, snapping his fingers. 

_(King of Hearts starts up)_

As it had for Ryo and Anubis, a Mobile Trace Ring appeared above Kashin's head and moved downward, encasing his whole body except for his head in a skin tight sheen. Shooting down from the heavens, his armor attached itself to his sheen, as he began to punch and kick, and then dropping into a fighting stance for battle. 

"Okay...let's see what this thing can really do." Kashin replied, as a prompt came up in his HUD. "Sounds good to me." he answered to himself as his hand began to glow with energy. 

Rocketing towards Masahiko, he began to mumble a speech about his hand glowing with an awesome power that told him to defeat Masahiko, calling out Shining Finger as he placed his arm across his chest, scalding it with incredible heat from his Chi as his rockets drove him backward into the side of the opposing building as the warrior backed off and hovered as Masahiko charged towards him, as Kashin pulled out one of his beam sabers and slashed across his wing, injuring it and sending him falling to the ground. A hail of bullets then began to fly at Kashin, as a ship hovered above him, bullets being fired from soldiers poised at the windows. Kashin retaliated with a hail of bullets from his vulcan cannons as the ship proceeded to hover as more soldiers with jetpacks fired their machinecannons at Kashin as they descended, others stowed their weapons and lifted the fallen warriors back up to the transport. Still others, as the heroes watched Kashin return fire, grabbed the remains of the Ashataron Hermit Crab and snuck that aboard as well. 

"That ship's from Otoantou!" Anubis exclaimed, looking at the markings. 

Inside the ship as the Jump Troops returned aboard, a figure nodded to the co-pilot and started a recording. 

"Hello Captain Zoutou. Sorry I couldn't be here to greet you. I trust you enjoyed your nap. Too bad you're still alive. Oh well...I'm looking forward to seeing you again...I'm sure she is too." Tenma's voice said.   
"YOU...YOU..." Kashin said, as his aura began to flare dramatically. "YOU BASTARD!" he shouted angrily, sparking the armor's transformation into Super Mode as Kashin flew skyward, as the ship slowly began to fly away. 

"This hand of mine glows with an awesome power..." Kashin began in fury, gaining on the slowly rising ship by the second, bringing his hands together. "It's burning grip tells me to defeat you..." he added as his energy flared. 

On board, a soldier took aim at the rapidly approaching Kashin. 

"Take this! My love, my anger, AND ALL OF MY SORROW!" he shouted angrily, as a beam of energy shot from his hands, forming a glowing blade. 

"SHINING FINGER SWORD!" Kashin shouted, as he brought the blade into a stabbing attack to destroy the drop ship. 

"Fire." the commander ordered, as a missile struck Kashin's armor, causing the HUD to shut down, and the Chi Amplification systems and everything else to blink off as the energy blade vanished. 

"DAMN YOU!" Kashin shouted with duration as he plummeted back towards the top of the building, as the ship picked up speed and flew off into the distance as Ryo dove and caught Kashin before he collided. Unsummoning his armor, Kashin, still infuriated, prepared to fly under his own power towards the vessel, before he was clipped on the back of the neck by Anubis, knocking him out.   
"This guy really needs to take a whole bottle of chill pills." Ryo commented.   
"Let's get out of here." Navcase said, heading down to their level as the sun began to rise over the city. 

Back in Japan... 

Karen lay on her bed, contemplating her confrontation with Naru that afternoon. What had she done wrong? Naru seemed to be warming up to her a bit. What set her off? 

_"Maybe Shou would know." _ she thought to herself, at the same time thinking of Shou, quickly stopping herself. "_Oh no Karen. You're not falling for that moron. He tried to hit on you AND Naru. Plus he's crazy! Not to mention, he's not your type."_

However, he did have one redeeming quality: He could cook, it seemed, and Naru seemed to want to hang out with him. 

Her train of thought was derailed as Shou knocked on the door. 

"Ya decent in dere?" he asked.   
" Yes, you can come in.>" she replied. 

Shou opened the door, with Naru draped over his shoulder, fast asleep. He slowly carried her over to her bed, and laid her down gently, as she rolled over onto her side and curled up. 

" What happened?>" Karen asked.   
"The poor girl wore herself out playing video games all night. That and she was on a sugar rush for part of the night that when it wore off, instant zonkage." Shou explained.   
" Yeah, she looks pretty wiped out."> Karen observed. " I think she hates me.>"   
"Nah, dat' can't be right. You probably just interrupted her or somtin' like that. She'll get over it."   
" I can't seem to see why you get along with her so well...>" Karen asked.   
"I don' have any siblings." Shou explained. "I sorta see her like da little sister I never had."   
" She certainly looks up to you.>" Karen said.   
"Nah, it's because I'm a guy, she knows how ta deal with 'em. Girls, on da other hand, are anotha story." Shou explained.   
"I betta get ta bed. See ya two in da mornin'." Shou said, heading off.   
" Night.>" Karen replied. 

Okay, so maybe there was more to the speed demon than she thought. 

"_Make that two redeeming qualities." _ Karen thought to herself as she smiled and turned off the lights. 

**To Be Continued...** ****

**This is the end of part 3. Please save your game and insert disc four to begin the second to last arc.**   
**** ****

**Next Episode:******

RYO: Oh yeah, it's finally happened! 

ANUBIS: It's about time. 

YURIKO: Kashin finally starts to explain himself, while the rest of us recover from our injuries. 

AYAME: Well, Anubis' armor doesn't look TOO BAD. AAAH! What happened to Ashataron? DOUBLE AAHHH! What the in the name of my mother happened to White Reflection and Hope? This is gonna take a while... 

NARU: Hey guys! Naru here! Time for some more fun with me! 

KAREN: Oh, there you are. I think you have some apologizing to do... 

NARU: Oh yeah... 

SHOU: Hey everyone! 

NARU: Hey Shou! 

KAREN: Um...Hi...:blushes a bit: 

NARU: Um, is something wrong with you Karen-sempai? 

KAREN: BYE NOW! 

TENMA: You three are taking too long with the preview... 

SHOU AND NARU: Sorry... 

TENMA: It's the next episode of Ronin Warriors: Hell Back on Earth; New Developments. If you miss it, I know where you live... 


	16. New Developments

**Ronin Warriors: Hell Back On Earth**   
**Chapter 16: New Developments.**

Back at the Palace of the Heaven, the heroes were recovering from their extensive battle with the Black Jackals and Tenma's own warriors. Ayako was lying unconscious in her bed, still drained from the attack she unleashed with Temia's help. Navcase was also in the process of getting back to full strength. 

Out by the pool, Yoko lay on a lounge chair with her kasa over her face to keep the sun out. Next to her, Yuriko was passed out, also due to that day's battle. While Ayame was off in the lab attempting to fix the many damaged mecha, Sakura was out like a light on an air mattress, and had taken the time to leave her bikini strap undone. 

As the Seishi rested and recovered, another form slunk around the palace. Hidden from view via a Ghost suit, the ever popular Xiao Yu had managed to follow the Seishi back to the palace and was now in the extensive process of figuring out the layout of the palace among other things. She eagerly awaited an update from Tenma on what to do. 

Back on Earth... 

The large dropship sent by Houji to retrieve his hired help slowly descended behind the nearly impenetrable walls of his main facility. As it touched down, scores of troops were on hand to lead the weakened warriors off to his lab. 

"Did you get it?" Houji asked eagerly. "We did." Jiro answered, still wearing his torn Mobile Trace suit.   
"Perfect." 

Jiro called the armor down around him, to Houji's delight, who then walked closer and touched it with his hand, an action that confused his latest charges. Seconds later, he smiled. 

"There. Now, is there anything else?" Houji asked.   
"Yeah, some girl got really ticked and changed her armor."   
"Yes, we found the outer shell of it at the site. I'm going to be analyzing that too."   
"Pardon me for asking, but what's the whole point of going to all this trouble to steal this stupid armor anyway?" Houka asked.   
"Simple. This 'stupid armor', as you put it, is the creation of my chief rival, Kinjiro Osaki. He, as far as I can tell, also built the various Mecha Armors worn by the Ronins and the Amaterasu Seishi. My own boss has insisted that I prepare a few surprises for them." 

Nodding to a Armani-clad gentleman, a large suitcase was placed on the table in front of them. Houji opened it to reveal row after row of yen bills. 

"I have what I want, you have what you want. Here's the money you requested. Now go. If I need you again, I know where to find you." 

With that, the four grabbed the suitcase and headed out the door. Houji picked up the phone and dialed. 

"Tenma, it's me. I have the remains of Ashataron Hermit Crab and the V-Cypher Prototype. I'm analyzing their design as you requested."   
"Very good. Kashin and his friends will be no match for us, and all our other problems can be taken care of as well. Good work." 

Looking out the window, Tenma observed Naru and Karen taking in the sun by the pool. Knowing he had no problems, he immediately called into yet another minion. 

"Xiao Yu. I trust you've gotten into the palace?"   
"Yes sir. This place is pretty huge."   
"How badly is it protected?" Tenma asked.   
"There's guards crawling everywhere. Too many for seven people to take down."   
_"I thought so. I am going to need help."_ Tenma thought.   
"Want me to sabotage anything?" Xiao Yu asked.   
"No. Stay hidden and head back here the first chance you get." Tenma replied.   
"You got it." Xiao Yu replied. 

Out by the pool, Naru and Karen had woken up and were talking. 

"Karen-sempai, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not pretty." Naru replied.   
" Oh sure you are. Come on, you've got all those boys following you with adoration.>"   
"That's because they respect me as a gamer." Naru replied.   
" Yuuji seems to have little more than respect for you.>"   
"Yuuji's the exception."   
" See? That's one guy that thinks you're pretty.>"   
"Is there a point to all this?"   
" Of course there is! I just don't know what it is right now.>" 

As Karen searched for an answer, Shou happened to walk outside. 

" See! I'll prove to you you're pretty. Shou!>" Karen called out. 

Shou, shocked that Karen actually addressed him, froze in place. 

"Yeah?" Shou asked. "Whaddyawant?"   
" I have a question for you. Do you think Naru's pretty?>"   
"KAREN-SEMPAI, give it up..." Naru said, getting a tad angry with her insistence.   
"If I say no, will ya flip me upside down?" Shou asked warily.   
" No.>"   
"Um...er..." Shou began.   
" Come on! It's not that hard! If you were fourteen again would you find her attractive?>" 

He looked at Karen, who was dying to see what he had to say. He glanced at Naru, who seemed to be staring daggers at Karen and probably was not far from tossing a few dozen at her. 

"Um...I'm not sure." Shou replied.   
" What? It's a yes or no question! Do you or don't you?>" Karen replied.   
"Look Furukiayu, it may be all fine and dandy to ask for a guy's opinion for a girl over in America, but over here, it's a tad rude, even considering who your dad is!"   
"Besides, I don't care if I am or not. I'm not the kind of girl you think I am." Naru said, storming off. Shou followed close behind her. 

Elsewhere in the palace, Ryo, Anubis, Amaterasu, and Kashin had gathered together, Kashin mostly against his will. 

"You've got some explaining to do." Anubis demanded.   
"Why should I tell you? You're useless." Kashin shot back.   
"First, who's this Tenma person?"   
"I told you, it doesn't concern you. Now let me go." 

Anubis brought out his blade and placed it at Kashin's throat. 

"We could have been successful by now, if it wasn't for your lack of cooperation. NOW TALK!" 

Kashin attempted to use his powers, but he found that he had lost his charge. 

Amaterasu smiled as he looked her way. 

"I put a locking spell on your powers. You don't get it removed unless you start to explain yourself."   
"Fine, since I have no other choice..." Kashin groaned, as the others began to listen intently. 

"Tenma is one of the upper members of a Yakuza clan based in Osaka. He has contacts in Tokyo and in Toyama as well, from what we've managed to pry out of people. I've been trying to stop him for years." Kashin explained.   
"Any idea why he'd be interested in killing us?" Anubis asked.   
"There's ben lots of rumors on the street about Tenma, that he communes with demons and things like that. There's people who think his way with people is supernatural. I'm not sure, but it would explain Toshihiko and Touru. Those two are some of his best enforcers. I've heard that the others had a few run-ins with them while they were in Boston."   
"My daughter Ran said you jumped at the name 'Furukiayu' when she said that her friend Karen had the same name. How are you so obsessed with disposing of this guy?" Amaterasu asked.   
"I knew you would get to this question sooner or later. Here's the short version. She's my daughter. He led me to believe that he killed her, but it seems the bastard really took her with him to America to get her away from me. I have no idea why." 

"We might. According to everything that happened in Boston, there were supposedly two Seishi in the city. By the time you were knocked out, both had left. We figured out that Karen was one of them, which leads us to believe, as both left at the same time..."   
"That Tenma is the other one?" 

Amaterasu nodded. 

"I've told you what you want to hear. Now give me back my powers, I've got business to take care of."   
"Kashin, wait!" Anubis called after him.   
"What now?" he asked.   
"The only way we'll be able to win is if we work together. Tenma's too powerful to handle on your own, and we don't know what he might have done to your daughter." Anubis pleaded.   
"Look, you don't know anything about Tenma, especially how to trash the bastard. He's got connections."   
"So what? I have a pretty good idea where he might be from his letter. I'm going to go and bring the bastard down." 

Amaterasu sighed and released the block, as Kashin made his way to the the gateway room. Xiao Yu followed after him. 

"Um, sir, Captain Zoutou's on his way back to Earth." she explained.   
"Don't worry. I've already made arrangements. We'll be long gone by the time he gets here. Do what you have to do to detain him. Good luck." Tenma replied, hanging up, just as Karen and Naru came from upstairs. 

"Are you two ready to go?" Tenma asked.   
" Yep!>" Karen replied as the sound of footprints came from upstairs and the steps creaked as someone descended them. Down came a walking pile of suitcases which, after a few clattered to the floor, turned out to be Shou. 

"Why do I hafta carry all your bags?" Shou asked, weighed down.   
"Because, you're a gentleman, and we poor girls can't be forced to lift all these heavy bags." Karen said.   
"I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own Karen-sempai..." Naru replied sharply.   
"Why couldn't I have gottana more useful power, LIKE STRENGTH?"   
"Come one everyone. We've got a long drive ahead of us." Tenma explained, as Karen, Naru, and the pack mule named Shou followed them, nearly falling over from the weight of all the bags he was carrying. 

No sooner did she enter the car, Naru without a word or a single look at either of her companions, laid down on the opposite seat, put in her earbuds, pulled her hat over her face, and drowned the two out. 

" I take it she's mad at me...">" Karen observed.   
"Yah think?" Shou replied. "Look, a far as I can tell, it's a subject that Naru either doesn't like to discuss, or on that she really doesn't care about one way or another. So all I can say is don't bring it up with her."   
" I didn't mean to get her angry...>"   
"I know. It's an honest mistake." Shou replied. 

After waiting a few minutes, he spoke again. 

"In case you're still wonderin'...Yes, she is." Shou replied.   
" But why didn't you say that?>" Karen asked.   
"Ya think I want her mad at both of us?" Shou replied.   
" You have a point.>" she replied. " Any Idea where we're headed?>" Karen asked.   
"Nope. My dad didn't say nothin'. Whaddaybout yours?"   
" Nope.>"   
"We'll just have to wait and see." Shou replied. 

Several hours later... 

Kashin arrived at the home of Mr. Nagaihidaka in Osaka. This was his chance. The bastard would soon be his. He had stopped off at the police station to pick up some added firepower to take him down, but if that was not enough, he still had his armor. Those foolish Seishi could try all they wanted. He did not need their help one bit. 

Managing to get the front door open using his powers to pick the lock, he stepped in, looking around. It looked very empty. Deserted. Perhaps he was too late. Or perhaps they were waiting for him. The latter seemed more likely. Kashin readied his guns, knowing they could be anywhere. In this total darkness he could be screwed. He would have to make sure it was safe. 

Holding a flashlight out in front with his gun braced for action, the Lord of Magnetism slowly proceeded up the steps to the upstairs. If they were anywhere, they would be ready there. Slowly but carefully making his way upstairs, the path before him became illuminated briefly and then faded back into darkness as he reached the top. He braced himself against each door, and opened it, aiming his weapon in. Nothing. He moved down the hall to the next room. Again, nothing. He moved on to room after room. Nothing in any of them. Realizing he probably lost Tenma this time, he headed downstairs, to the front door, and turned the knob. 

It did not open. He tried focusing his powers, and tried the door again. Nothing. Out of the darkness, the sound of a tape hissing was heard as Tenma's voice was heard. 

"Sorry I couldn't be here like you wanted me to be, Zoutou. But I left some friends for you to play with...I hope all of you will play nice." Tenma's voice replied. 

As the recording ended, hundreds of pairs of glowing eyes appeared from the darkness. Kashin had no time to react as a metallic fist punched him, launching him across the room. Kashin managed to get to his feet as a hail of machinegun fire flew at him, which h managed to stop with his powers, as he was kicked from behind. 

"So, you boys want to play rough..." Kashin said. "Armor of the Shining Heavens!" 

After being enveloped in his special Mobile Trace Suit, the Armor of the Shining Heavens formed around him, giving him access to night vision, allowing him to see the various mechanized troops sent to exterminate him. 

Another swung at him, but he blocked it and kicked him away with his own leg, taking down several in a flourish of judo moves. But they kept coming. Reaching down, he broke out his beam saber and began swinging that, slicing through several more of the metallic morons. 

"You're getting sloppy Tenma," he said to himself as he fired several salvos of vulcan guns to rip through several more. "This is all you've sent to stop me? Let's see how you deal with this." Kashin replied, as his outer faceplate opened. 

"SHINING FINGER!" He screamed, his hand glowing with energy, lighting the room in a purple glow, as he charged the soldiers with his hand outstretched, his energy tearing them apart one by one. Several crashed to the floor as the glow faded and he closed up his faceplate. 

"That takes care of that." Kashin said as he heard the metal footsteps behind him. He whirled around to attack, but to his surprise, the machine was split in half down the middle, revealing Anubis as the solider parted. 

"You could have told us where you were going so we could help you." Anubis replied.   
"If I told you where I was going, then you'd come and help anyway. How did you find me anyway?"   
"Ayame locked onto your armor's signature when you summoned it."   
"Damn." Kashin said under his breath.   
"Let me shed some light on the subject." Ryo replied. "Tsubasa no Hi! Hikari EN!" he shouted, firing a blast of flame that grew into an almost spotlight-like flame, giving the soldiers the light they needed. 

"Let's take them down." Anubis said. 

Working very quickly, the three cut a swath through the dark ones in a matter of minutes. But more kept coming. 

"We've got to get out of here!" Ryo shouted. 

"Wait for me. I've got a plan." Kashin said, as the two headed off. Focusing all of his power, Kashin engaged Super Mode. 

"Try this one on for size! This hand of Mine Glows with an Awesome Power! It's burning grip tells me to defeat you! Take this, my love, My anger, and all of my sorrow!" he shouted, as a giant green blade of energy shot skyward towards the roof. 

"SHINING FINGER SWORD!" he screamed, slashing downward as he rocketed out of the building, as it collapsed on the soldiers, but leaving the heroes safely intact outside. 

"I take it you're pretty much a homewreaker." Anubis replied.   
"Tenma wreaked mine, so I'm repaying the favor. I'll just keep cutting off the places he can run until he can't run anymore, and then he'll be mine." 

With that, Kashin returned to the heavens, as Ryo and Anubis headed off to their own domain and Slave Driver Mia. 

Back in the first limo, Tenma and Hayami were discussing the most pertinent matters at hand. 

"It's imperative that we get to Toyama soon. We must gather the other Seishi and then find our Priestess before Amaterasu finds hers." Tenma explained.   
"What about the girl and this supposed possession thing?" Hayami asked.   
"Apparently shortly after the receiving of the power, the god can take control of their body while they are unconscious, but with only a third of their full power. However, we can only do so much." Tenma added.   
"Hopefully Houji is prepared for this." Hayami said. 

Back in the other Limo, Karen awoke from a sound sleep to find herself resting on Shou's shoulder. Before she could gasp in shock Shou put his fingers to his lips. 

"Shhh...You'll wake up Naru."   
" Is she still asleep?>"   
"Yeah, she's gone." he replied, pointing over to the young girl, who had turned on her side and was curled up on the seat, still fast asleep. 

" You know, I think I misjudged you Shou...>" she replied.   
"How?" he asked.   
" Well, I thought you were this comical nutcase who wanted nothing more than to do it with me and get me drunk, and hit on young girls. But you're really a very caring person. You love Naru like a sister. Okay, you are kinda crazy, but I think that's why I like you.>" Karen said.   
"Don't tell Naru, but da feelin's mutual." Shou replied. "So now what?"   
"I know." Karen said, leaning towards him.   
"Uh, ya know it's kinda taboo to kiss over here..." Shou said cautiously as the girl leaned closer.   
" Only in public. We're in a limo, Naru's asleep, who's watching?>" Karen replied, placing her lips on Shou's as sparks flew. 

**See you in Toyama...**

**Next Episode:**

SHOU: Hey, Shou here! 

KAREN: What about me? 

SHOU: Well, you too. It seems her dad's bringin' us to Toyama to hide out forawhile. 

KAREN: And what's with this Houji guy wanting to measure us for some weird reason? I still don't get my dad's friends. 

SHOU: Hey, look on the bright side, look what one of them gave ya. 

KAREN: You mean you? Well, I guess so. 

SHOU: Ya guess so? Whaddyameanbythat? 

KAREN: It's our next episode of Ronin Warriors: Hell Back on Earth; Wizard of Technology. See ya then! 

SHOU: Hey! I just let you kiss me, this is how ya thank me? Waddidotadeservedis? 


	17. Wizard of Technology

**Ronin Warriors: Hell Back on Earth**   
**Chapter 17: Wizard of Technology**

"Ah, Heero Yuy, you think that you can possibly defeat me, the Red Comet?" Houji's voice said. 

Houji placed a 1/100th scale Wing Zero Custom atop his desk, next to the much larger red Sazabi model. 

"Of course I can. I have been given this mission to show the UC who the real heroes are." Houji said, imitating Heero's deadpan nasality.   
"Furthermore," he continued in Heero's trademark voice, "I brought help." 

Houji placed a model of God Gundam, and a model of Double X on his desk next to Heero, deploying the Hyper mode on God Gundam and opening up the satellite cannon on Double X. 

"I believe you know my friends, Mr. Domon Kasshu, the King of Hearts, and Mr. Garroad Ran."   
"I can beat you!" he said, imitating Garroad. "If we do, I'll even believe in God!"   
"You'll find it very interesting that I told Mr. Kasshu about the fact that you serve Devil Gundam." He said, imitating Heero again.   
"Well, we'll see who's most powerful then, for I brought some friends of my own." He said, imitating Char. 

He placed a Model of "Physalis" on his desk. 

"I give you Anavel Gato, the Nightmare of Solomon." 

"We can deal with you and your textbook threat." Heero declared.   
"Let's get things started!" Houji shouted Dramatically, pulling off his suit coat. "Sore wa Gundam Fight, Reaaady..."   
"Mr. Otoantou sir." his secretary declared.   
"Huh? What is it? It better be important."   
"Mr. Furukiayu has arrived."   
"Tell him I'll be right there. You didn't see anything, did you?"   
"Negative. I did not see you playing with your Gundam models." Ms. Ayanami replied, flashing a coy smile as she headed off. 

The two limos were cleared from the front gate as they drove into the inner area, flanked on both sides by hordes of soldiers. In the other car, Shou snored loudly as Karen lay slumped on top of him. The vehicle rocked to a stop, awakening Karen from a sound sleep as she nudged Shou awake. 

"Wha? Huh?" Shou asked.   
" I think we're here, wherever here is.>"   
"Where is this place? What is this place?" Shou wondered.   
" My sentiments exactly.>" Karen said.   
The two heard the sound of Naru yawning a she began to wake up. 

"How long was I out?" she asked.   
"The whole trip." Shou replied.   
"Where are we?" Naru asked.   
" We hoped you might know.>" Karen asked.   
"Nope." Naru replied. 

The two limos stopped and the doors were opened. With a significant armed escort the group was led inside the facility, where guards in body armor seemed to be crawling around. A door slid open and a man in a business suit stepped out. His black hair was styled like the famed Newtype, Amuro Ray. 

"Ah! Furukiayu-san! I trust your trip was safe." Houji replied.   
"It was. Has the other guest arrived? "Yes."   
"Good. I want to get down to business immediately." Tenma replied.   
"Of course. I'll show these three to their rooms and join you shortly." 

Houji led Shou, Karen, and Naru to an elevator shaft. Inserting a special key, he was able to access another floor, which they quickly descended to. The doors opened up into a long hallway, which he led them down, with several doors along either wall, seven of which were marked with confusing titles. One after another, he showed a room to each of the girls, and then Shou, and then headed off to Tenma's meeting. 

In another part of the facility, far from the rooms, Tenma sat at one end of a table, with Yashuhara, Nagaihidaka and of course, Houji. 

"Gentlemen, we have much business to take care of and very little time in which to do it." Tenma explained. "As you may know, Oyabun has left the clan to that fool Sadojima, meaning we have no choice but to go forward with our scheme. Houji?"   
"We recently acquired parts of Kinjiro's armors and secret plans to build two new robot designs with which to tighten our security further. I also am putting the minor finishing touches on something to give Amaterasu's warriors a little trouble."   
"What about Project P?" Tenma asked.   
"It is not going well. We have attempted to search but we keep coming up short."   
"Houji, I was very specific. A girl who has everything, but nothing. If she can get everything she wants, she cannot waste the power. Besides, I need total control and total cooperation. If I can't make a deal with her, we can give up trying to find the remaining two." Tenma explained.   
"I will try harder, Furukiayu-san." 

Elsewhere... 

"Yoko! Get your ass outta the bathroom now!" Ayako shouted.   
"Like, I'm getting ready to go sit out by the pool!" Yoko replied.   
"You know, there's something called studying you might want to do FIRST?"   
"Those books are SOOO Boring." Yoko replied as Sakura walked by, also clad in a swimsuit.   
"And where's Ayame?" Ayako asked, furious that Sakura would waste time not training."   
"She's in the lab as usual fixing the mecha armor."   
"At least one person is actually making themselves USEFUL! Fine, I'm going to the library. But don't come crying to me when all hell freezes over and you're not ready!" Ayako said, storming off. 

Ayako stepped in, and was immediately greeted by Leng. 

"What can I do for you today?" he asked.   
"I need to know how to seal a demon god."   
"I take it your cousin isn't helping too much."   
"When does she? I've yet to see her cast anything remotely magical." 

Leng ran off and returned with a large, heavy book entitled "How to Seal Demons (Especially when your cousin is a descendent of the 4th Seishi and won't do it herself)" Ayako took it and lugged it over to the table, and slammed it down. 

After several tries to stay awake and read the boring texts, She finally came to what she was looking for. 

"AHA! Here we go. 'In order to seal a demon sorcerer or demon god, you must first possess the symbol or symbols of the one who originally defeated him or her. However, other ingredients may be necessary in order to complete the spell.' Great. I'll need Amaterasu for this one." Ayako said, heading off to find her, apparently in yet another bad mood. 

"ARGH! That fool didn't listen to me, so I have to knock some more sense into him!" Amaterasu said, preparing to storm off again.   
"While you're there, can you ask him if he knows how to stop demons!" 

As Amaterasu left, leaving her without answers again, Kaosu happened to walk by. 

"Uh, sir, I need to know how to stop a demon god." she explained.   
"Well, first you need the symbol or symbols of the one who originally defeated them."   
"I tried to ask Amaterasu what else we'd need, but she stormed off again to beat up that guy."   
"Well, there is one person who might know." he explained.   
"Cool!" Ayako replied.   
"But I warn you, he's a little bit stingy."   
"Thank you!" she aid, rushing off to find this person, who was apparently in San Francisco. 

Using the teleportation system of the palace, the young girl arrived outside a peculiar antiques shop, where Kaosu assured her there was someone who could help her. She opened the front door and stepped in, immediately greeted by a giant of a man who declared in a deep but friendly voice, "Can I help you?" 

"Um, yeah, I'd like to see the owner of this place." she said in Japanese, noticing that the giant she was addressing was clearly also Japanese. He raised an eyebrow in surprise. 

"You are here to see Sensei?" he asked.   
"If that's what you call him, yeah." Ayako said.   
"Why, may I ask?" the large one asked.   
"I need info on a Chi Spell."   
"How did you know about his special training?" he asked.   
"Some Ancient guy told me, look, is he in?" Ayako asked.   
"What's up Big T?" a young girl of about nine or ten chimed in, leaping up on the counter. With her limited English, Ayako managed to decipher that the girl was just as surprised to hear that someone had actually come all this way to talk to the cranky one. 

"Tohru! JADE! Who are you talking to in there?" an old, cranky, Chinese crusted voice bellowed.   
"Someone wants to see you Sensei." the large one explained. 

From out back, a old, squinty eyed Chinese man in a wool vest emerged, staring at the person who had just arrived. He promptly whacked the large gentleman. 

"TOHRU! YOU ARE A LOUSY SALESMAN!" He declared. In a calmer voice, he replied. "Hello, welcome to Uncle's Rare Finds, how may I help you?"   
"She said she wanted to ask you about help with a Chi Spell Sensei." the large one replied. Uncle promptly whacked him again. 

"The girl can speak for herself!" he shot back.   
"Her English is limited. That is what she told me."   
"Then ask her who she needs Uncle to perform a Chi Spell on!"   
"She says on a Demon God by the name of Drakka." 

At the sound of the name, Uncle became very terrified. 

"That name gives me the willies!" he replied. 

Ayako quickly asked the larger gentleman what was so bad about Drakka. 

"He is only the most EVIL demonic form in all the land! He fought against the Sun Goddess and was sealed away for eternity! Now he is out? AIYA!" 

Ayako quickly had Tohru relay to Uncle that he was not free but some people who contained a seventh of his power wanted to free him from the Hells where he was currently trapped, so she needed a spell to seal him away in the event that he got free. 

"In order to cast a successful Chi spell, you must first possess..." 

"I know, the symbol of whomever defeated them." Ayako replied. Tohru and she got whacked for this one. 

"NEVER interrupt UNCLE!" he shouted. 

"Then you must let Uncle do research to discover what is necessary to stop Drakka!" 

"Thank you." she said, turning to leave. 

"ONE MORE THING! Why should Uncle listen to a word you say let alone help you?" 

"She says she is a Seishi of Amaterasu." Tohru replied. 

Uncle whacked him again. 

"If she is a Seishi, she needs to show Uncle proof!" 

Blushing a little, and focusing her energy Ayako lifted up part of her shorts leg in order to expose the character of "space", identifying her as a Seishi, causing the room to glow purple. 

"AIYA! You are a Seishi of Amaterasu! Where are the other six?" 

"Building a house, probably training with their weapons, sunbathing, and planning the next phase of his vendetta, well, I better get going." 

"One more thing. You wear the Ring of Temia."   
"Oh, you know about it?"   
"Of course I do! I want to buy it from you!"   
"Um, sorry, no deal. This thing is what's keeping me alive right now. Just get back to me about that Chi spell." Ayako said, finally heading off. 

Up at the palace, Ayame was hard at work repairing the badly damaged armors. They were a total mess. She had proceeded to remove all of the damaged, irreplaceable parts that had been trashed in the rooftop battle. Nearby she had begun to construct replacement piece for Double X, Wing Zero Custom, and had sensors analyzing Rising Passion to figure out what was up. The armor just evolved. How that could have happened was anyone's guess. Shining Heavens luckily was not too badly damaged, so it would be ready to fight very soon, which would make Kashin very pleased. However, the wings on Zero Custom would take some time to rebuild. She hoped that they would not be needed immediately. 

Back at Houji's massive facility, Naru stepped out of her room, to see her father coming down the hall, apparently out of his meeting. 

"Dad!" she shouted, rushing over and hugging him.   
"Naru! How have you been? I trust you and Karen are getting along."   
"No, we're not." Naru explained.   
"Care to tell me why?" he asked.   
"Yeah." Naru said, following him into his room. 

"Now, tell me what's bothering you about her."   
"Ever since she came to Tokyo she's ruined my life!" Naru exclaimed.   
"This is going to take a while, isn't it."   
"I mean Yuuji is my best friend in the whole world and she basically convinced him to ask me out! Then she goes on this whole interrogation to convince me I'm cute, and drags Shou into it. Now Yuuji is expecting me to tell him one way or another when I get back when I would have been happy just being his friend! And besides, I'd want him to voluntarily tell me he liked me, not be told to."   
"Does Karen know this?"   
"No."   
"Then perhaps you should explain it to her."   
"What's the point? She's already screwed up my life, I either have to tell Yuuji yes or no, either way the relationship we had is over. I CAN'T STAND HER!" Naru said, storming off.   
From behind her door Karen peaked out, tears streaming down her face. 

Naru headed upstairs, running into Houji. 

"Ah, Ms. Yashuhara. What's new?" Houji asked.   
"I need displacement therapy."   
"Really...I have just the thing." 

He led Naru off to the R and D part of the facility, where he asked her to stand under a metal ring that seemed to have some sort of tight fabric strewn between it. After the men looked away so that she could remove her clothing, he pushed a button, lowering it from the ceiling, pulled itself through her head, and down over her body, encasing her from head to toe in a tight sheen of a spandex like material. 

"All set, you can look now." she replied. 

Houji hid his smile from the measurement data he had gotten on her, and began to attach small electrode devices to her wrists, shoulders, ankles, and knees. He then handed her a virtual reality helmet, which she put on as the game loaded. 

"Have fun." Houji replied deviously. 

Naru realized that Houji had loaded some sort of Virtual On like program in, which was controlled by her own body movement and the forward motion on a treadmill, which was interpreting all of her movements. She ran, leapt from building to building, fired at trucks, cars, everything in her path. She slashed through oncoming traffic, fired energy bolts at others. She was having the time of her life. 

What Naru did not know, was that her actions were being interpreted into a robot designed to look like Fei Yen. Far worse, this machine was going on a rampage through downtown Toyama based on Naru's actions! 

Flying over the city, Anubis looked down at the new threat that he would most likely have to destroy or at least beat into submission. 

"This is Anubis. I've sighted the problem." He said over his radio.   
"YOu've got to be careful Anubis, there could be someone inside. Oh yeah, We've fixed Yuriko's armor and she's on her way too. Unfortunately so is Kashin." Ayame explained.   
"Great...Anubis answered, not too happy about the circumstances. 

Naru spotted an incoming target, and locked on, and fired away with her beam bow, forcing Anubis to dodge. She then fired her gatling as Anubis fired his vulcan cannons to ensure his landing, before deploying his beam scythe to fight her off. He slashed, but she used her jets to dodge left, and locked on again and retaliated with her main weapon, which Anubis broke out his wings to attempt to block, the attack leaving a decent dent in the outer layers. She retaliated with her gatling, which he swiped around and attempted to get in close with his scythe, but she again dodged and slashed him with her sword.   
"Damn, this will be harder than I thought." Anubis replied. 

She broke out the beam bow for another go, only to have the shot canceled out by a Rising Arrow courtesy of Yuriko! 

"Good, you're here. I'm at a disadvantage, I can't get close enough to hit her, maybe you'll have more luck." 

Yuriko lit her thrusters and dodged all the weapons as she fired them, and came whirling in with her naginata, which Naru tried with much effort to block, finally getting her gatling online to try and knock her back, as she knocked the armor skyward and sent it crashing back down. However, she got to her feet just in time to fire her main weapon and knock Yuriko back. Recovering, Yuriko took out her bow again and let loose with another Rising Arrow, which failed to destroy the enemy unit, but turn it glowing orange.   
"Oops?" Yuriko said innocently. 

As she charged in to face it again, with lightning precision it parried all her blows and sent a powerful version of the main gun to knock her back into submission, damaging one of the shoulder guards. Attempting to ensure that at least one of them would actually survive this, Anubis engaged his active cloak system to vanish from sight. Yuriko, despite her minor damage still charged in, hoping to make more damage on the junk heap. She slashed time and time again, causing her to parry, and then faked one slash long enough to thrust her hand forward for the Rising Finger, damaging the chest area, causing painful feedback to Naru. She attempted to fire her main weapon, only to find that it failed to work. She fired her other weapons, managing to knock Yuriko backwards again, unfortunately hitting Anubis' hiding place and revealing him. She then strode over to the two, and raised her blade high above her head, and prepared to drive it downward, only to be flying tackled by Kashin. She managed to kick him off and slashed with her sword, which he grabbed and pulled away from her, only to draw his own and slash several times with it, causing more damage than the other two had attempted. 

"This hand of mine glows with an awesome power..." He began.   
"Oh no." Anubis said, getting to his feet as quickly as he could despite the armored burden.   
"It's burning grip tells me to defeat you.." Kashin continued. 

Anubis hurried towards the insane ally as fast as he could as Kashin ordered the machine to take his love, anger, and all of his sorrow. 

"SHINING FINGER SWORD!" Kashin shouted, forming the blade and thrusting it towards the head of the mecha. 

"Kashin! No!" he shouted, too late to stop him, Kashin had already shoved the blade through its head. It exploded in a blaze of glory as it fell to the ground in flames. Anubis rushed over, to inspect, slicing the head in two, relieved to find nothing more than wires. 

"This could have been a person, you know!" Anubis shouted.   
"It wasn't. I got lucky." He said, taking off to the palace without another word. Anubis helped Yuriko up before heading back to Mia's still incomplete house. 

"AWW MAN, Game over..." Naru said, angry that she had lost. 

Houji watched her reaction intently. It worked. It would work. But for now, he could only hope to complete the armors meant for himself and Tenma. The others would take time before their pilots would accept them willingly. Besides, he had other things to take care of. 

**Fly in the Sky, Drakka Shischisei...**

**Next Episode:**

SHOU: Hellohowaya! Making any money? Listen, next time, a weirdo shows up on our doorstep! He's pretty retro, as in feudal japan retro with his wardrobe, but Karen's dad seems ta be expectin' this whacko! And what's this about the Seven Seishi of Drakka? Dis just keeps gettin' weirder and weirder. I dunno what to think! But I know what you can do fa me, read the next chapter of Ronin Warriors: Hell Back on Earth; When Heaven met Hell. If ya like it, I might cook for ya! SEE YA! 

Jackie Chan Adventures characters are Copyright 2002 by Adelaide Productions, Inc., and Sony Pictures Entertainment, All rights Reserved. 


	18. When Heaven Met Hell

**Ronin Warriors: Hell Back on Earth**   
**Chapter 18: When Heaven Met Hell.**

Within the confines of Houji's secret fortress, Tenma was hard at work at a minor summoning spell. This would be the second time he had tried this particular approach to destroying his adversaries before they could discover him. 

Several floors down, Naru was in a sound sleep. Slowly but surely, a presence descended downward towards her body, enveloping her within seconds. Moments later, her eyes opened, glowing brightly as she rose from her bed, and headed up towards the mecha hangar. 

"See Houji? I told you this would work."   
"What exactly did you do to her, sir?" "I cast a ritual that allows our lord Drakka to take control of her body. Now, activate the Mobile Trace system and let's launch this mission." 

As she systematically was stripped of her clothing, the MT system was activated, once again encasing her in a sheen of skin tight cloth. Her armor attached to it, and a new helmet, resembling the head of Nobel Gundam, attached in place of the damaged Fei Yen head. She blasted off under Drakka's control, heading out into the city to once again wreak havoc. Landing in the middle of the street, she managed to stop traffic, and blasted a line of cars to kingdom come with her bowgun. People dove for cover under her gatling fire, dodged her sword swings. Things were bad. 

Up in the Heavens, Ayame was still hard at work on the Gundam suits that had been trashed before, so her only real hope was to launch something that was finished. She had just finished making the repairs on Double X, so Navcase and the relentless Kashin were sent out to deal with this sense of deja vu. 

As the two armors flew over the city, Kashin picked up something on his scanners. 

"All right Samurai Boy, I've got it. Follow me. It looks like that piece of junk is back."   
"We should be careful. It could have been upgraded."   
"We can take it." Kashin said, descending to street level with Navcase in pursuit. The two touched down and prepared for combat. 

"This thing's all mine." Kashin said as his faceplate opened to reveal the inner part. 

Charging at the machine screaming at the top of his lungs, the distance shortened in a matter of seconds. 

"SUCK ON THIS! SHINING FINGER!" Kashin roared, thrusting his hand forward towards the mech. 

But this time, things were different. It caught his hand, and with superhuman strength, flipped Kashin onto his back! The mech raised its blade above his head, and prepared to thrust downward.   
"Ryu Tsui Sen!" Navcase shouted, crashing down with his sword, knocking the machine to the ground, allowing Kashin to get to his feet and get away as it rose once again, this time firing its circle beam, which the two avoided as Navcase lit his thrusters and flew forward with Kuzu Ryu Sen, which the mech parried with incredible speed rivaling his own. Navcase slashed upward, only to have his blade blocked by the mech, and every follow-up blow. 

"So, this is the one my men told me about. He is powerful." Tenma said, watching the screen. 

Navcase now tried to hold off the assault from the mech itself, being pushed backwards, trying to dig his feet into the pavement to get enough footing to strike back. Navcase barely dodged the flurry of vulcan fire from Kashin, distracting the Fei Yen long enough for Navcase to twirl around and strike it in the back of the neck with Ryu Kan Sen. Kashin then came running, trying for another Shining Finger, only to be grabbed by his wrist and flipped over the mech's shoulder, on top of Navcase! 

"Ow..." Navcase moaned. "You know, this is isn't working too well."   
"Got any bright ideas?" Kashin asked.   
"Not exactly."   
"Good, then we'll do this my way." 

Kashin stood up and held out his hands, and began focusing his energy. His aura erupted around him, as the armor was paralyzed, due to his current polarization. Navcase took his sword and charged straight for it, as it struggled to break free of his stunning. As Navcase got closer and closer, he began to feel a presence, until he got a transparent flash of a young girl inside. He quickly brought his charge to a halt. 

"Why'd you stop?" Kashin shouted.   
"There's...someone in it this time. Someone who has only begun to live."   
"You fool! I can't hold them much longer!" Kashin shouted. 

The mech was finally able to shake off Kashin's magnetic personality, as it fired its bowgun at Kashin, knocking him backwards. Navcase barely got his shield out in time to block the attack from its gatling. The two braced themselves for another blast from the main cannon...but it never came. The mech simply stood there. 

"Houji, what is going on?" Tenma asked.   
"She's waking up. She can't know where she is!"   
"Activate the Berserker System, NOW!" Tenma shouted. 

Houji pushed a button back at the lab.   
Naru, although free of Drakka's influence at the moment, now was driven into a berserk fury, as the armor began glowing orange and the hair expanded into spikes and the machine shot forward, tearing into the two with incredible speed and devastation, which the two could not hold off. 

"This is strange...the blows before had an evil presence to them, but these new strikes have nothing behind them!" Navcase observed.   
"Thank you for that wondrous observation...now FIGURE OUT A WAY TO STOP THIS THING!" Kashin shouted, not caring about Navcase's deduction. 

Back at Otoantou, Tenma was enjoying this immensely. He smiled evilly. Soon Kashin would be finished. And all thanks to a fourteen year old. 

From the shadows, a figure watched the two fighters get pummeled over and over again. He drew his swords, and began to focus his energy. 

"What was that? Did you feel that?" Navcase asked.   
"Feel what? All these blows? Of course!"   
"No, that energy spike!" 

A berserk Naru knocked the two back, where sparks flew from their damaged exoskeletons. She began powering up for one last blast, sure to finish them off. The two braced for impact, as she fired...and a form leapt in front of the two just in time to deflect the shot away from them! His swords drawn, he rushed at Naru, nailing her in several places to disable her, before pulling a needle from his wristband and disabling the system, the armor, and leaving a sound asleep Naru on the ground. Sheathing his swords, a falcon flew over and landed on his shoulder, as a wolf approached the scene as well.   
"Thank you again." Navcase replied to the stranger. 

He was dressed in Japanese rainwear, despite the fact that there was not a cloud in the night sky. Underneath it, was a standard ninja nightsuit, odd attire for someone who carried the very symbol of the samurai by his side. His hat obscured much of his face, but parts of his hair covered it, as the rest came out behind his head in the traditional samurai hairstyle. 

"You can thank me, if you can tell me where I may find the Sword of Heaven."   
"Right here in front of you." Navcase replied.   
"I see. You are the Sword of Heaven. We will meet again." 

Reaching down on the ground, he lifted up the still unconscious Naru. 

"I must go now. This one must be brought back to where she belongs." he said, walking off into the shadows.   
"Wait! At least tell me your name!" Navcase called.   
"My name? It's Kazuhiko Yagyu." 

Moving carefully, he soon found himself at Houji's doorstep. The place, as usual, was crawling with guards. He focused, and cleanly leapt over the wall and floated down inside the inner sanctum. He ducked against the wall and creeped along it as guards patrolled back and forth, ducking under searchlights as he went. Tiptoeing quickly up to the front steps, he placed Naru on the ground and turned to leave; right into the barrels of several guards. 

"Okay you, stay right where you are." one ordered. 

"Sir, we've got a trespasser, seems to be carrying a pair of swords with him." "Does he have anything to identify himself?" Houji asked.   
"No, sir." 

As Houji's guards attempted to figure out what to do, Kazuhiko's falcon flew down and began clawing at one guard's face, buying Kazuhiko some time to pull out needles and stick them in the guards' necks, rendering them unconscious. He then made a beeline for the front gates, as a group of mecha cut off his escape route. Drawing his swords in a blur, he cut them down to size, before running up the wall and flipping over the other side. 

Sitting outside, he looked back at the veritable fortress. 

"I felt a strong set of presences in that place. I'll have to see." he thought to himself, heading off into the night. 

Elsewhere in the world, a small transport touched down on the beaches of Iwo Jima, off the coast of Japan. Toshihiko, Touru, Kinuko, Xiaoyu, and the Black Jackals stepped out, as several strange aircraft flew in and transformed into robots. 

"Tell me again why we're here?" Kinuko asked. "Is it so this girl here can write a history paper?" she said, pointing to Houka. 

"We're here to recruit." Toshihiko explained.   
"What? corpses?" Tomoko asked.   
"Dragons." Toshihiko explained, walking up the beach towards the obvious dead volcano in the distance. 

"Why are you going there? Want to see the view from up there?" Tomoko called after him.   
"No, there's something in the volcano." "Ohh..." Tomoko said in disbelief as the group followed behind their clearly mentally challenged leader. 

From behind rocks, and every other possible place, scaly eyes watched the group trek towards Suribaichi. They descended into the tunnels and headed through the newly dug passages towards the mountain itself, where their lord and master, Ceiphied, was waiting. 

"What do you have to report?" Ceiphied asked.   
"Trespassers, heading for the mountain. What should we do about them?"   
"Destroy them." Ceiphied ordered." 

"We're getting nowhere fast. There's NO DRAGONS on this island!" Houka shouted.   
"Am I not part demon?" Masahiko asked her.   
"Well, yeah. So what?"   
"Then it is entirely possible for there to be dragons living on this island."   
he replied. 

The group proceeded along on their little walk towards the distant mountain, still finding it difficult to believe why they were here in the first place. Toshihiko was clearly out of his mind, everyone else thought. As they trudged through the soft volcanic sand, everyone's feet kept getting stuck, slowing their progress even more. That, despite the armaments the group had taken from Houji to ensure their safety. 

Sand filled into Houka's shoes as she took step after step, dragging her feet out and then causing them to sink back in as she took another step. She did not believe there were dragons on this island. There could not be. Still, considering their half demon companion, she had taken Houji's generosity and stocked up on RPB rounds for her pistols, and accepted the strange gauntlet he gave her which he said would help her focus her wraith blade better. But was all this necessary? She sighed and continued onward after Toshihiko. 

Behind her, Tomoko was decked out in some sort of armor that linked directly over her clothing, which had some sort of backpack attached to a cannon. Houji had said this would help her out on the island. She had accepted the gift, but like her companions, was unsure if they were wasting their time, or walking into a trap. 

Kinuko followed behind, wearing body armor and carrying a strange device in a holster on her back. Houji had explained to her that it was some new kind of more portable sniper rifle, which would be easier to carry. She wondered if she would even need it here. 

Next came Xiaoyu. She was wearing some light body armor as recommended by the others, but only had her sword on hand; Tenma had said that was all she would need. This made her very suspicious. Why had all her companions gotten all sorts of gadgets when all she got was a suit of armor? Still, no time to think. Time to trudge onward after their clearly lost leader. 

Jiro walked along clad in body armor, not knowing what to expect. Once he called his armor, he could direct the various Aegis Assault Androids to assist them, which had all been equipped with beam rifles. Most of the machines had stayed back at the ship, but one had come along for some reason. 

Touru was also along for the ride, not having brought anything with him. The special tattoo that Tenma had given him was all he needed. 

Bringing up the rear was Masahiko, his large sword locked across his back in all its gigantic glory, with a large cannon being held in one hand and braced in the other. Being part demon, he sensed something on the island, something powerful. But as to where it was, he was unsure. 

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Houka called up to Toshihiko.   
"No." he called back.   
"Then why should we be following you if we don't have a clue where we're going?" Houka said.   
"All I know is, Mr. Furukiayu told me to come to this island and head towards the mountain in the distance because he wants to talk to the dragons that live here."   
"AND YOU BELIEVED HIM?" Houka shouted back.   
"He's my boss. He says jump, I ask how high."   
"Don't you think it's a little weird that he's making you look for dragons?" Houka shot back.   
"Yes. But he, along with myself, value our continued full prehensibility of our hands." Touru answered.   
"So, what makes you think there's dragons here?" Houka asked.   
"Mr. Otoantou's scanners picked up large traces of bio-energy here. Besides, this place reeks of sulfur. Perfect place for dragons to hide. My guess is that they've taken up residence in the tunnels built during the war." Toshihiko reported. 

Suddenly Masahiko stopped. 

"What's up big guy?" Houka asked.   
"Shhh...I feel something getting closer to us...I also heard something." 

His demonic senses spiked again as he felt a group of presences approaching from behind them. He turned in their direction and cocked his large gun. 

Off in the distance, the group heard the faint cry of "Ishibiya!" Seconds later they heard the sound of some sort of shell flying towards them. 

"Get down!" Touru shouted as everyone leapt out of the way of a set of energy bolts. Falling into a trench they had found, the group ducked down as another set of blasts sailed over their heads and landed somewhere behind them. Kinuko brought out her sniper rifle and unfolded it, as the scope popped out and the barrel extended, and aimed it in the direction of where the shots were coming from. 

"What do you see Kinuko?" Xiao Yu asked.   
"Well, we all lost our bet. Toshihiko's dragons are here all right. They've got some sort of old cannons that they're firing at us. I can probably get a shot off." she said, focusing on one of the dragons as a large form loomed in front of the sniper scope. Pulling the weapon down, she looked up to find a Draconai growling down at her. She gasped in shock, while Houka and Xiaoyu screamed and cowered, even more as they saw various spikes of metal were driven into the beast, causing it to fall down dead and bleeding, courtesy of Masahiko. 

"Don't rest on your laurels just yet, there's more coming!" he said, pointing outward as more Draconai, many clad in the Mantles of Resurrection in addition to the colors of Gekidoku's clan, began charging at them. With the two girls still hiding in fear, Tomoko stood up, took aim with her cannon and fired, sending a blast straight through the chest of one Draconai and several others as they charged towards them, while Masahiko picked them off with the Drive Cannon he had been given. Toshihiko stood his ground and brought out his pistols and began cutting them down with depleted uranium shells, cutting through more Draconai, as Kinuko again tried to take aim at the Draconai trying to destroy them from atop the mountain. She fired, picking off one, and then tried to take aim at yet another. 

"They're too far away! It's too hard to get a shot." Kinuko replied.   
"See if you can pick off some of the Draconai coming this way! Jiro! Go see if you can give them something else to shoot at!" Tomoko ordered.   
"I'm on it! Rise VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV-Cypher!" he shouted, going into the Mobile Trace Sequence and having the armor appear at his feet and lock upwards around his body. He blasted off into the sky, heading towards the mountain. Locking on, he let fly with a series of missiles, which were blasted out of the sky by their hand cannons. He then fired a spray from his gatlings, which they dove out of the way of as they focused to fire again. Firing his homing shot, the blast streaked straight towards them, nailing them with splash damage that took out several and sent the rest packing back inside. He called one of the AAA's off of guard duty and had it hover over the site with its cannon deployed, ready to fire if any more showed up, and then descended down to the ground again, letting loose a spray from his gatling once again just before he touched down. The group heard a strange staticy sound, as several missiles flew towards the group, aimed straight for Jiro. He fired his gatling again to stop most of them, but one struck his armor and encased it in a spherical field. 

"Damn! I can't move my armor!" Jiro shouted.   
"Great..." Toshihiko shouted as he fired more shots from his pistols. Houka faced her fears and peeked out, unloading with her own RPB pistols, cutting down Draconai as they approached. Tomoko fired her railgun again and again, as Masahiko continued to unload with his Drive Cannon.   
"We should conserve our ammo, as long as we're pinned down here, we're going to waste it!" Touru said.   
"He's right." Toshihiko said, putting away his pistols. "We're going to have to break through soon!"   
"Hey!" Jiro exclaimed. "I can move again!"   
"Good." Toshihiko said. "Everyone get ready with your weapons!" he said, drawing his own sword.   
"It looks as though they're blocking our path to the volcano." Masahiko said.   
"Then we're going to have to break through them!" Toshihiko said, taking a running stance. 

Houka brandished her pistols, as Masahiko and Tomoko took the lead and charged forward with the others following behind, holding off any Draconai that followed. More of the strange shells flew towards Jiro, but Houka used her other special power to ensure pinpoint accuracy as the group headed straight for the volcano. They spotted an opening and dashed for it, only to be stopped in their tracks by several Draconai from Koureha's clan, brandishing several machinecannons. Jiro prepared to fire and blast his way through, however more of the strange shells came flying from behind, striking him several times and freezing up his systems. The environment seemed to step towards them as several other soldiers from that clan uncloaked and also brandished their rifles at the group. The group looked at each other and put down their weapons. Kouen pushed his way through the ranks and approached the trespassers. 

"Our master wishes to see you." he explained. "Leave your weapons here and follow me." 

Kouen led the way down a series of spiraling cut steps deep into the mountain, which seemed to get hotter as they got deeper, as they were right beside the volcano with only layers of rock to protect them. Their base reeked more and more of sulfur as they finally reached the bottom and entered a large hollowed out room, where Ceiphied clad in his Ryuujin Armor sat atop his throne, his faceplate and helmet removed. 

"My lord, I have brought the intruders here, as you requested." Kouen said, bowing slightly and backing away.   
"I see. What is so important that you fought your way through my forces to reach this mountain?" Ceiphied asked.   
"This." Toshihiko explained, as the robot stepped forward. The blue spot on its head began to glow as it projected a full size image of Tenma in front of Lord Ceiphied. 

_"Greetings, Lord of the Draconai. My name is Tenma Furukiayu, leader of the Drakka Seishi, from what I understand you have been seeking out since your arrival back on Earth. I am proposing an alliance with you, from which we can enter the heavens using Drakka's power and lay waste to Amaterasu's kingdom. In exchange, we will provide you with more of the technology my ally Houji Otoantou, had provided to you before at my request. Devices far more advanced and powerful than the ones we gave you before."_

Tenma's image vanished for a moment to display a rotating wire frame model of a sleek looking Gundam with a cone-shaped weapon on one hand and holding a shielded multiweapon in the other. The image returned to Tenma. 

_"So, do we have a deal?" Tenma asked._

The image faded as the beam of light shut off from the machine's head. Tenma's goodwill group and all the soldiers gathered around Ceiphied's throne looked towards their master for an answer. 

Ceiphied stroked his small beard, as he pondered this mortal's request. This being was going to give him a chance to destroy Amaterasu once and for all, and equipping them with the means to do so. And he was the only Drakka Seishi to make contact with him. He would agree to this, for now...he could always destroy them later after the portal was open. But for that to happen in the first place, they had to work together. 

"Very well. Tell your master I accept his terms." Ceiphied replied. "Now leave before I reconsider." 

Toshihiko and his group took the hint and headed back up to their ship. 

Meanwhile, back at Houji's... 

Karen looked around the lower levels of the facility, searching for Naru furiously. She almost stomped with every step, half of her wanting to apologize and the other half wanting to blast some sense into her. One or the other, or both would occur once she finally located Naru. Her Chi level was slowly starting to rise from her anger. She headed over to Naru's door, preparing to blast it open if necessary, but it was locked. She began to charge her energy to blast it down and barge in there, but she was stopped by Shou. 

"Karen? What's got ya all worked up?" he asked.   
" That little bitch Naru. She said I ruined her life by making Yuuji ask her out. I was just trying to help!>" Karen blurted out as she started to power down.   
"I see." Shou replied calmly.   
" You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?>" she asked.   
"You're not gonna suck her into a black hole, are ya?" Shou asked.   
" Maybe...>" Karen asked, starting to get angry and toyed around with the thought of sucking Naru into oblivion.   
"Den you betta calm down first before you have it out wit Naru." Shou said. 

As the two were walking down the hall, Mr. Yasuhara descended through the elevator, and overheard the last part of the conversation. 

"I take it you overheard Naru talking to me." he replied.   
" Yeah.>" Karen replied.   
"Come with me. I'll explain everything to you. There's lots to Naru you don't know." he said, walking off with her. 

Arriving in his own room, the three sat down. 

"I suppose I should start from the beginning. Several years ago, I was doing a study abroad program over in the United States while in college. I happened to be walking along in a park when I saw the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my entire life."   
"It was a girl, right?" Shou asked. Karen whacked him upside the head.   
"It was indeed. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my young life. I sat down next to her and fighting every inch of my Japaneseness, I introduced myself, and we soon hit it off. As it turned out, she was an American-born Japanese girl, who took to me quite quickly. It was easy to hang out with her, as she was in every way a tomboy. After we both got out of school, I proposed to her, she accepted, and we returned to Japan, together. A few years later we had Naru."   
" So, Naru gets her attitude and her boyish nature from her mom.>" Karen observed.   
"That, and what I've told her about her mother. She doesn't really remember her."   
" Why?>" Karen asked.   
"It's a very long story. Naru's mad at you because she was happy the way things were between her and Yuuji. If she was going to have some sort of relation with him other than friends, she wanted to make that decision with him, without interference. I wouldn't expect you to understand Karen, spending most of your life growing up in America, but we Japanese are very laid back and passive. She found it rude that you barged into her life. I'll try to talk to her, but It'll be hard." 

There was a knock at the door, and one of Houji's associates answered. 

"Excuse me, Mr. Yashuhara. Shou-sama, Karen-sama, Furukiayu-san requests your presence upstairs. Where is Naru-sama?" he asked. 

As Karen puzzled the sudden godlike and royal honor she was being addressed with, Shou spoke up. 

"'Naru-sama's' Out relaxin' somewhere. I'll go look for her." Shou said, heading off. 

Elsewhere... 

Ayako had snuck down to Toyama, partially to look for more info, partially to pick up the latest volume of her favorite manga. Heading over to a nearby park, she felt a strong presence around her, almost freezing. 

"Ayako." came Temia's voice. "I sense something very powerful and evil nearby."   
"So that's what that is?" Ayako asked.   
"Yes." Temia replied. 

Back at Houji's, Tenma and his loyal scientific genius were meeting in the research and development bay. In front of him, workers were working on several suits of armor that seemed to resemble God Gundam, Master Gundam, VR Raiden, and Full Vernian Zephyanthes. Some of the armors were further along and the visage of these powerful mecha was starting to peek through as armor plates were welded into place. Others were still in the early stages. 

"I trust these will be finished soon?" Tenma asked.   
"Of course. They're our trump cards for the invasion." Houji explained. 

Another worker walked up to the two and informed Houji that the others had been gathered, except for Naru. 

"Tell them we'll be there soon." Houji said. The worker nodded and walked off. Tenma and Houji headed off to another part of the facility, where they called up some sort of citywide monitor. Houji pointed to the screen. 

"There." he said. "She's in Toyama Park."   
"Good." Tenma replied. "Is she asleep?"   
"She's in a light sleep, it wouldn't be wise to perform the ritual." Houji advised.   
"Fine, then we'll wait." 

Back in the park, Ayako fought her mystical senses and proceeded inward to find a place to sit, the feeling of a chill creeping up her spine. What could be so evil that Temia would be worried? Looking around, her curiosity led her in the direction of the pull. After a few minutes, she found herself in a small clearing, where a young girl clad in a tank top and baggy pants was sitting under a tree, her hat pulled over her eyes. 

"There. That's the source of it." Temia replied.   
"Her? But she looks so peaceful and harmless." Ayako said.   
"I sense some sort of evil power from her. Be cautious." Temia warned.   
"Relax, I'm not going to wake her up." Ayako said, tiptoeing over to the spot despite Temia's protests. Sitting down near the girl, Ayako looked towards her in curiosity, wondering how someone so relaxed and harmless looking could have Temia all worried. She turned towards her manga and began reading, trying ever so hard to fight off the energy telling her to go away. 

Back at the lab, Houji and Tenma anxiously waited for the opportunity to strike again. 

"There's one of Amaterasu's warriors nearby. This would be the perfect opportunity to take one out!" Houji exclaimed. "But we must wait for her to drop into a deeper sleep first before you can call Drakka into her body, and that is not happening."   
"I can wait." Tenma said eagerly.   
"I don't think she's going to fall any deeper at this point. If you perform it now the sudden shock will wake her up and Drakka won't be able to control her." Houji explained.   
"Fine. We'll go deal with them later." Tenma said, a little disappointed. 

In the first time since she got there, Ayako felt the cold feeling vanish from sight. At last she could enjoy herself a little more. Next to her, the girl's chest rose and fell with every relaxed breath, as Ayako hoped she was dreaming about something happier than the horrible feeling she had sensed earlier. She became absorbed in her book, and was startled back into reality as the girl next to her began to stir a little. Ayako started to inch away a little bit as not to try and intrude on this girl's personal space. The girl yawned and stretched out her arms and legs, as she adjusted her hat, and pulled her glasses out of her shirt and placed them on her eyes, bringing the world back into focus and spotting Ayako next to her. Ayako had been watching her wake up and nudging herself away more and more. 

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I'm not a perv or interested in girls honest! I wasn't trying to intrude on your space, really, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" Ayako said, barely taking a breath as the words flew out of her mouth at a rapid pace.   
"Oh, hi." Naru replied.   
"Um, hi, look, I'm sorry I sat so close to you, if you want I'll leave, okay?" Ayako replied, hoping she had not offended this girl who was obviously minding her own business.   
"No, it's okay, really. I was taking a nap when you sat down. I don't mind, really." Naru replied. 

Ayako breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Geez, where are my manners? I'm Ayako." she replied. 

Naru laughed a little. "Mine's Naru." she replied. 

"So, what brings you out here on a day like this?" Ayako asked, trying to make conversation.   
"I needed to blow off some steam so I came out here to calm down. It's so peaceful here, so I guess I slept it off. You?"   
"Bored." Ayako replied.   
"I see. Well you're welcome to kill time with me, I don't mind." Naru answered.   
"Naru! Dere you are! Whereyabeen, I've been lookin' all ova fo' ya!" Shou shouted. "C'mon!"   
"Is that your brother?" Ayako asked.   
"Nope, just a friend. Gotta go now. Nice meeting you." Naru said, getting up and walking over to Shou. 

From up in the tree, a familiar falcon watched the scene. 

"Hmm..." a voice said, peering through its eyes. "It's that girl again. I should follow them. Arataka, you know what to do." 

Naru walked off with Shou, as Arataka cried and took off into the air. 

Shou finally arrived in the meeting room with Karen, who looked away from Naru when she saw her come in, and the two took their seats as Tenma stood before them. 

"I'm guessing you're all wondering why you've ended up here. You all know about the symbols on various parts of your body, I'm sure." Tenma began, opening his shirt up to reveal his own. Houji opened his own right hand to reveal the mark on his palm. 

"These marks identify us as the Seishi of Drakka, a powerful deity who has blessed all of us in this room with his power, which has manifested itself in various ways. All that is left to do is find the remaining two, and a Priestess to represent Drakka, and we can call upon his powers to grant any wishes we desire. We can end poverty, save the environment, bring about world peace with a single command. All you must do is agree to help me achieve this goal." Tenma finished. 

Karen, Shou, and Naru sat there speechless. This certainly explained to Karen why her dad had gone to all this trouble to pick up Naru and Shou before coming back here to meet Houji; they were all other Seishi, like herself, and apparently like her father. She felt powerless, but at the same time, the three felt that perhaps this was worth it. The three nodded. 

"Good." Tenma said. "Meeting's over. Houji, come with me." 

The three headed back to their rooms, Shou closing himself within his. Naru and Karen looked at each other, with discontent but yet a desire to mend the fences, as they closed their doors as well. 

"You're positive that when we call Drakka, the three of them will be under his full control?" Tenma asked Houji.   
"That's what the research shows." Houji answered.   
"Perfect. And with these new machines you're developing, and the impending alliance with the Draconai, things are slowly falling into place." Tenma said, smiling a contentedly and evilly. "Have we found a Priestess yet?"   
"No sir. We're still looking. We hope to find one soon." Houji replied.   
"We must also locate the other two remaining Seishi. Having them here will increase our chances of finding the Priestess, as she will be drawn to our location, in theory." Tenma explained.   
"We will step up our search process and our production schedule." Houji answered.   
"Excellent. We must be ready to complete the summoning ritual soon." Tenma said. "Then, the clan, Japan, yes, even the world will be mine for the taking." he finished, smiling evilly. 

Outside the facilities' walls, Kazuhiko stood with his wolf at his side staring towards the base, as his falcon flew over and landed on his shoulder. 

"Well done, Arataka. These people seem to be the ones I have been searching for. With the Sword of Heaven located at last, I must join my own Seishi so that I may challenge him in combat." 

His wolf howled at the moon, as he stroked its neck. 

"Yes, Saitou. We will meet them soon." 

**Darkness approaches slowly...**

**Next Episode:**

:Shou dodges various objects being thrown at him by angry fans: 

ANGRY FANS: You said that the retro guy was going to join you this time! 

SHOU: I'msorry I'msorry! I don't write the episodes! Dunttakeitoutonme! We spent too much time shooting the island scene! 

KAZUHIKO: I am sorry for disappointing all of my fans. I shall be back in the next episode, where you will see more of me and my companions. :howl::cry: 

SHOU: See? Whadditellya? It's the next Episode of Ronin Warriors: Hell Back On Earth; The Sword of Hell. 

KAZUHIKO: Farewell. :howl::cry: 


	19. The Sword of Hell

**Ronin Warriors: Hell Back On Earth**   
**Chapter 19: The Sword of Hell**

All was quiet at Houji's fortress as guards patrolled back and forth, all clad in body armor as Goliaths marched around, training their machinecannons and Wolverines waddled along. Elsewhere, Titans stomped along, training their cannons outside the base, while Jump Troops patrolled along catwalks at the top of the walls. Searchlights scanned the ground, as a figure slinked towards the facility, dodging a searchlight's path. Bringing out a pair of nekode, a ninja's special climbing claws, he proceeded to scale the wall carefully. His eyes glowed as he watched the whole thing from the sky above, through the eyes of his trusted falcon, Arataka. A group of guards moved away from his current position, and he began to head upwards once again. 

Inside the veritable fortress, Karen, Shou, and Naru had gathered in Houji's Research bay, where he announced he had finished something for Karen. The other two had gone along to see what exactly this thing was. With the men looking away, Karen was enveloped in the Mobile Trace Ring, which Houji had done on her once without the other's knowledge. Naru recalled how tight the thing was, but she guessed there was some reason for it. It was skin tight, meaning the wearer had to be completely nude when suiting up. In a matter of moments the suiting up procedure was complete, and Karen stood in front of the group wearing a skin tight body suit. 

"Whoa, I didn't think your breasts were THAT small." Shou commented. Enraged, Karen began to power up, sending a bolt of energy slamming into Shou, pinning him to the opposite wall.   
" Take it back Shou...>" Karen warned. " Or I'll implode you into nonexistence.>"   
"ItakeitbackItakeitback!" Shou pleaded. 

Karen dissipated her energy bolt as Shou painstakingly made his way back across the room. Houji asked Karen to stand still with her arms out, as a series of robotic arms began quickly placing a maroon suit of Gundam armor around her body, leaving her head untouched. 

"Ah! The stolen shell was correct! I've done it!" Houji exclaimed, as the other three looked at him with confusion. Houji cleared his throat and continued. "This suit of armor is one of my latest creations. I based it on the Master Gundam from G Gundam. All of its special attacks are intact, it's perfect!" Houji said happily.   
" One question, why does it seem that you made this thing especially for me? It fits perfectly.>" Karen asked. 

Before Houji could answer, an alarm sounded, forcing him to rush to a monitor. 

"Someone's trying to break in! All units, report to Sector 12 immediately!" Houji shouted, frantically typing in the keystrokes to disconnect the armor from Karen as the others fled to safety. 

Outside, there was a great amount of noise as armored units in the sector swarmed towards Kazuhiko as he took down a guard on the wall with a stealth kill. However, as he had done that, the guard had managed to hit a panic button on his armor, setting off a silent alarm that resounded within the base, scrambling everything they could. Guards fired upwards towards the wall, as he blocked with his two swords before leaping down from the wall, falling quickly and then leaping out of the way of their hail of bullets. Using his katana to shield himself from the bullets to a degree, he swiped forwards with his wakizashi, sending a bolt of energy flying across the ground, slamming into the soldiers and knocking them down. He began to concentrate, clouding the minds of his attackers, making him seem to be invisible, allowing him to slip by.   
The effects faded as the Titans rotated their bodies around to aim their cannons at him, firing, leaving a dent in the ground and sending him flying a short distance. He landed like a cat, turned and sent an energy bolt screaming at the cockpit, the pilot barely leaping to safety as the upper torso blew up. More guards took aim with their guns as they fired towards him, as he skillfully leaped into the air with little effort, raining more energy bolts down on them, sending them packing. He landed, launching forward in a charge attack, not quite as fast as Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu's famed Kuzu Ryu Sen, slamming into one of the guards before arcing upward in a sword uppercut. With a sword in both hands, he cut down guard after guard as he headed for the front entrance, as Houji deployed his Cyborgs. He dashed, slicing cleanly through these warriors at will, with not a scratch on his blades, as he reached the front entrance. Analyzing the warriors movements, Houji had fled to the front door, with an entourage of guards to kill him, as the warrior carefully opened the front door, sheathed his swords, and bowed. 

"My name is Kazuhiko Yagyu." He began, before holding out his left hand to reveal the glowing kanji on it. "And I am Ji no Mi, the Sword of Hell." 

Houji picked up the phone that was nearby, and announced to his guards that the problem was solved, their intruder was another Seishi. He then told them to notify Tenma. 

Later... 

Kazuhiko waited in Houji's office, accompanied by his wolf and falcon. At last, he had managed to locate his group of Seishi. He hoped that they would be worth the effort he went through to seek them out. 

Houji and Tenma headed towards Houji's office to meet with this newcomer. Tenma was quite eager to meet this gentleman, as he had single-handedly managed to break into Houji's extremely tight security. Here was a true warrior, who did not have to be brainwashed or sent into berserk furies first to do his bidding. Once Houji could construct an armor for this warrior, Tenma could finally enact part of his plans. 

"I hope you're right about this guy, boss. He's already laid waste to one of my Titan robots! Do you have any idea how much it costs to build one? And look at all the troops he beat up!"   
"Funds that you will easily make back, I assume?" Tenma added.   
"Yes, but that's not the point! This guy has broken into my facilities TWICE!"   
"Surely a misunderstanding." Tenma replied as they opened the door to the office, where Kazuhiko was seated wearing his traditional garb. Tenma sat down in a chair next to him while Houji took a seat at his desk. 

"I was studying your associate's desk while I was waiting here. He seems to have an extensive collection of...toys."   
"They're models you ingrate! If you came all this way to insult my company, I'll have my guards on you so fast you'll..."   
"Houji, calm down. I understand that your family name is Yagyu. Are you by chance related to the Yagyu I'm thinking of?"   
"The very same." Kazuhiko replied.   
"Interesting..." Tenma thought to himself. "So, how did you locate us?"   
"I found a young girl that was apparently fighting in some sort of strange armor, that resembled the toys on Mr. Otoantou's desk. I kept tabs on her and through Arataka's aid, realized that she was one of the Drakka Seishi, so I made a point to show up here."   
"I see." Tenma said. "And what exactly is your special Seishi ability?"   
"I can shoot blasts of energy from my hands or swords." Kazuhiko explained. "The legend speaks of a Priestess. Have you managed to locate her yet?"   
"We have been searching relentlessly to locate a girl with the qualities Mr. Furukiayu desires. However, we have come up short." Houji explained.   
"Then not relentlessly enough, it seems." Kazuhiko answered.   
"Why you vile little..." Houji said angrily, going for a weapon before he found Kazuhiko's sword at his throat.   
"I show respect to those who deserve it, true warriors, not to little ingrates that fight their battles with miscellaneous battle toys. Only those with the courage to fight for themselves join me, GOT IT?" Kazuhiko explained.   
"That's enough, both of you. Mr. Yagyu, if I could show you to your room." 

Kazuhiko sheathed his sword as Houji cast a look of disdain at the newcomer as Tenma and he headed off. Houji activated his intercom and patched himself through to the facility where the Gundam armors were being constructed. 

"Step up production of the VR Raiden armor. I think we may need to use it soon. I think I may have found a candidate." Houji replied. 

Down in the secret basement where the Seishi were currently living, the elevator arrived on the floor as Tenma led him down the hall. 

"My other associates are in these rooms here. My daughter is staying in here and Mr. Nagaihidaka's son is in here..." 

Kazuhiko's wolf suddenly perked up as he caught a scent, and ran over and sat beside Naru's door. 

"That room over there is where Ms. Yashuhara is staying." Tenma explained.   
"Could I possibly see her?" Kazuhiko asked.   
"I suppose so, since you seem to have some fascination with young girls." Tenma said.   
"I simply value her safety." 

Tenma swiped a card and the door opened into darkness, where Naru lay fast asleep. 

"It is her..." Kazuhiko thought to himself. Nodding to his wolf, Saitou trotted into the room, hopped up on Naru's bed, and laid down.   
"Are you sure your dog will not hurt her?" Tenma asked.   
"Wolf, actually. Saitou only hurts those that threaten him or me." he answered.   
"Good." Tenma said, closing the door behind them, leading them down the hallway.   
"Here is your room. Goodnight, Mr. Yagyu."   
"Oyasumi." Kazuhiko replied, closing the door to his room. 

The next morning, the complex was awakened by the loud, deafening scream coming from Naru's room, which caused Karen to bolt out of bed, fly out of her room, and was on her way to Naru's room when she heard a loud crash outside Shou's room. She opened the door to find Shou planted against where the door was, before he crashed face down on the floor. 

" Shou! Are you okay?>" Karen asked.   
"Son of a...I heard Naru screamin', so I was rushin' ova ta her room, when I forgot ta open the door!" Shou replied as Naru screamed again. "I'm commin' Naru!" he shouted, dashing off again.   
" Shou! Wait! Let me open the..." Karen cringed as she heard the sound of yet another crash. "door first..." 

Helping the semiconscious Osakan to his feet, the two opened the door to find Naru in her Rimururu pajamas sitting up in bed, terrified out of her wits by the large wolf on her bed. 

"What the hell is a wolf doing on my bed?" Naru screamed.   
"Um, Karen, you got any ideas?" Shou asked.   
" Nope, what about you?>" Karen asked.   
"Nah, that's why I asked you!" Shou shot back.   
" Well, you can run pretty fast, can't you just fly in there and grab Naru?>" Karen asked.   
"I could, but I'm not gettin' near that thing!" Shou replied.   
" You know Shou...I could make it worth your while...>" Karen suggested. 

At the sound of this, Shou perked up and spit in his hands. 

"Don't worry Naru! Shou's a comin'!" Shou said, preparing to charge, before a shout came from behind him of, "Saitou!" Instantly the wolf's ears perked up and it leaped off the bed and trotted over to Kazuhiko, as Naru's dad came running. 

"I heard you screaming! Is everything all right Naru?" he asked.   
"I'm fine now." Naru asked. 

A very curious yet slightly terrified Shou and Karen turned around to find the gentleman standing behind them with the wolf sitting at his side. 

"This creature is...yours?" the two asked.   
"Yes." Kazuhiko replied.   
"And you are..." they asked again.   
"I am Kazuhiko Yagyu, the sixth Seishi of Drakka." he replied.   
"Ohhhh." The two answered.   
"So, you're another one of the people my dad gathered." Karen said.   
"Actually, I was drawn to this location." Kazuhiko explained.   
"So, how many more o' ya weirdoes are goin' ta be showin' up here?" Shou asked the older man.   
" Shou! Weren't you listening?>" Karen said, whacking the rude speed demon upside the head. " Dad said we need two more, this guy says he's the sixth, that means we need one more! Geez, can't you add! And they say Japan's educational system is better.>" Karen answered. " How the heck did you ever get into college, did you cheat on the entrance exam or something?>"   
"NO! What gave ya an idea like that?" Shou shot back.   
" Well, if you can't even count, I don't know how you even got into one!>" Karen retorted.   
"Ya wanna take 'dis outside?" Shou asked.   
" GLADLY!>" Karen replied, storming off with Shou.   
"Does this always happen?" Kazuhiko asked, bending down to Naru's level.   
"Pretty much." Naru replied as the two continued to bicker and argue on their way down the hall. "So, these animals are yours?"   
"Yes. This is Saitou." he replied, pointing to the wolf. "And this is Arataka." he replied, pointing to the falcon who had taken a perch on his shoulder. "I have a special bond with them. They are familiars."   
"Ohhh. Cool!" Naru exclaimed, before yawning. "Well, now that this little situation is taken care of, I'm going back to bed." Naru said, heading back inside her room.   
"Sleep well." Kazuhiko replied, before heading off elsewhere in the facility. 

With his animals by his side, he wandered through the place, eventually running into Tenma, who seemed to be headed off somewhere. 

"Ah. Yagyu-sama. What can I do for you?" Tenma asked.   
"I wish to know about the Sword of Heaven." Kazuhiko answered.   
"I see..." Tenma replied.   
"He said his name was Navcase. I would like to know more about him." Kazuhiko replied.   
"Houji has gathered all sorts of file footage on all the Amaterasu Seishi. If you wish to view it then you may." Tenma answered. "It's on the second floor."   
"Thank you." Kazuhiko said, heading off for the elevator, as Tenma headed for a limo outside.   
"Hmm...this one seems to have an interest in Navcase...none of us certainly stands a chance of beating him at his own game...we've gotten lucky." Tenma thought to himself as he headed outside. 

Meanwhile, upstairs, Kazuhiko shuttled through frame after frame of footage taken of Navcase, attempting to discern some sort of a kink in his sword. _Everything has its antithesis_, he thought, so even the Sword of Heaven, as celestial as his name sounded, had to have some weakness, after all, he was mortal. One thing he could say about Houji was that he was quite through in keeping his enemies closer, as he had managed to record every single fight Navcase had in the time he had appeared. From his initial observations, Navcase seemed to be quite the unbeatable warrior. Somehow he knew Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, a style known for its attention to detail, the speed of its wielders, and its ability to almost assure victory to anyone who used it. That seemed to be part of his inability to be defeated by any of Tenma's minions; as far as Kazuhiko was concerned, the last people to be known to be able to perform the style were long dead, another was banished. The last known official master of the style was known to be living near Kyoto back in the Meiji Era, records seemed to show that the style had been passed down to another but he refused to take the official title of its master. But he had supposedly died of tuberculosis shortly after the Sino-Japanese War, at least that was what some records seemed to show. Some kenjutsu scholars said he fathered a son before that time, but there was no records showing he passed the style down, or if the other two people claiming to know of the style passed any part of it on. As far as anyone knew, only one person other than Seijuro Hiko the 13th knew the full style. 

But this was impossible. If no one had passed the technique down past the late 1860's, how could this young man know it? The file footage seemed to demonstrate that he knew the entire style, they had clear evidence of him performing the two succession techniques. Even stranger, he also seemed to know of Mizoguchi Haiitou Ryuu, but there was no way he could know that technique either, the only one who did was long dead, reports varied as to whether he died of a hernia or of lung cancer. But there was still no way this Navcase could know what he knew, unless he channeled dead swordsmen via his Seishi power. Still, there was work to be done. There had to be some weakness he could exploit. Some lag time after performing a move he could take advantage of, a blind spot in some technique, anything... 

"What are you doing in here?" came Naru's voice, surprising Kazuhiko and snapping him out of his deep thought.   
"Studying the Sword of Heaven's moves." he explained.   
"Ohhh...this guy?" Naru said. "What's so special about him?"   
"For one thing he knows styles he couldn't possibly have learned." Kazuhiko continued.   
"I see." Naru said, sort of listening intently.   
"He knows two styles of fighting that are long forgotten, making him very difficult to defeat. I know of them, but I've never seen them myself."   
"Uh huh." Naru answered, half listening, half watching the monitors.   
"What's worse, there's no telling how many styles he could know that he's not showing. He could just be channeling other techniques, I'm not sure. However, I have some tricks of my own. We'll see who's better." Kazuhiko said, but heard no reply from Naru. Looking over, he found her staring at Navcase's image on screen, sighing. Realizing that he was watching her, Naru snapped out of it. 

"Hey, I might be a tomboy, but I'm still a girl! I can't help it, he's cute!" Naru said in her defense. Kazuhiko only smiled and laughed a little.   
"What's so funny?"   
"You remind me of my daughter, always checking out cute boys out of the corner of her eye." Kazuhiko replied.   
"You have a daughter?" Naru asked. The swordsman nodded.   
"Her name is Nakoruru. She's seventeen, and both a gift and a burden at that age. So pretty, yet so rebellious."   
"Like the Ainu girl in Samurai Spirits?" Naru asked.   
"To a degree, yes. Her friends jokingly call her 'Nako-chan'. Her friends in Japan anyway. She spends most of her time in America with her mother."   
"Why?" Naru asked curiously.   
"It's a long story." Kazuhiko explained.   
"Oh, okay." Naru said, observing that he was trying to get off the subject. "See you later then." Naru said, heading off.   
"Bye now." Kazuhiko replied, getting back to his work. 

Naru headed out of the video room, walking off to see if there was anything else to do there. From what she had already discovered, there was not. Secondly, there were various areas of the facility which were totally off limits to her and the others, despite the almost godlike honor they were treated with around the place. Flipping over her wrist, she checked her watch and headed down to her room again to get her skating stuff. Within a matter of minutes she had managed to snap on her skates and was off from the facility, before anyone could tell her no. The wind blew through her short hair as she flew down the sidewalks, carefully maneuvering around pedestrians as she headed over to the park. Toyama was not half as nice as Tokyo was, but it was much quieter. All around her, people were enjoying picnics or reading as she stepped off the sidewalk and carefully walked over to a shady tree, removing her pads, helmet, and skates along with her socks as she let her bare feet get tickled by the cool breeze. Opening up her bag, she pulled out some pencils and her drawing pad and began to sketch for a while. Her heart seemed to have taken control of her pencil as she began to sketch Navcase locked in combat with Kazuhiko. She had not seen the warrior fight, but she had spotted the daisho the warrior wore. Besides, she had played Samurai Spirits enough as Jubei to know how he would probably fight. She had managed to get through most of the drawing and was about to pull out a pen to ink it when she began to yawn a bit. She had slept for a few more hours after awakening to the wolf sleeping on top of her covers with her, but the cool breeze and the sun shining down from above, along with the peaceful atmosphere had caused her to fall under its spell. Putting her drawing things away, she tucked her bag behind her head a bit as she stretched her legs away from the tree, scooting down so that she could use her as a makeshift pillow and backrest. Placing her earbuds into her ears and turning her mini-disc player way down so she could barely hear it, she tucked her glasses into her shirt before pulling her hat over her eyes, and letting her hands rest on her stomach, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly, letting her surroundings and the faint sounds of Uematsu's score lull her into a steady doze. It seemed like only seconds had passed when she felt someone tapping on her shoulder. Opening her eyes into a blur, she put on her glasses to find Ayako standing over her. 

"Come on sleepyhead, wake up!" Ayako said happily.   
"I thought you'd never show up." Naru said, stretching out after being in the same position for almost an hour.   
"Well, I could have called you, but I don't have your number." Ayako said as Naru yawned to clear the rest of the sleepiness out of her.   
"Didn't get enough sleep last night?" Ayako asked.   
"Nah, I've just been bored out of my mind lately. There's nothing to do where I'm staying."   
"Where are you staying?" Ayako asked.   
"I'm staying with some friend of my Dad's. It's like going to your grandmother's house, only worse. There's nothing to do, besides, my Dad's always off somewhere at some meeting. I miss Tokyo."   
"You're from Tokyo?" Ayako asked.   
"Yep. Great place. Always someplace to hang with the guys." Naru explained.   
"Most of your friends are guys?" Ayako asked.   
"Something wrong with that?" Naru asked.   
"No, not at all. I just think it's interesting that a bunch of my friends are boys too. Not many, most of them are friends of my girl friends anyway. I think most boys are scared of me because I know more about anime than they do. Then again there's my cousin."   
"Oh. Cool! Not because of your cousin, because you're into anime. I'm only into it a little. I'm more of a gamer."   
"Oh! There aren't many girls who play video games I know of."   
"Yep! I've creamed lots of boys. There's this one weirdo who keeps challenging me to a rematch..." Naru said, looking around frantically to make sure that the insane gaijin had not followed her to the park. "I keep beating him though. So what's wrong with your cousin?"   
"Let's put it this way, take a kogyaru, cross it with an American Valley Girl..." Ayako began.   
"Yikes! That bad, huh."   
"You have no idea. My brother's not as bad, but he can get on my nerves. Every girl I've ever been friends with lately he's tried to hit on, saying that her beauty has captivated him..."   
"And he's dying to know if she's his type." Naru finished.   
"Yeah, how'd you know?"   
"Too much Final Fantasy Anthologies with Yuuji." Naru explained.   
"Is he your boyfriend?" Ayako asked.   
"No..." Naru replied carefully, however the red in her face sort of gave it away.   
"Would you like him to be?" Ayako asked.   
"Um, maybe..." she replied hesitantly, blushing even more.   
"It's okay, I shouldn't have asked." Ayako apologized.   
"It's okay." Naru replied. 

As the two girls chitchatted, Ayako called attention to Naru's bag, which was peeking out from behind her back. 

"Oh yeah, I don't know how I got any sleep with this thing behind my back." Naru said, pulling it out from behind her.   
"What's in there?" Ayako asked.   
"Not much, cell phone, mini-discs, strategy guides, artbooks, my sketchpad..." Naru said.   
"Can I see, please?" Ayako asked, trying to hide her enthusiasm while still being polite.   
"Um, okay." Naru said, pulling out her sketchbook and handing it to Ayako, who began perusing it. At first glance, for a girl who had great problems with admitting her feelings for boys out loud, she had no problem expressing them on paper. Page after page of boys dressed up as video game characters, one model in particular seemed to be used over and over again, perhaps this was the Yuuji person Naru mentioned and then immediately dodged the question as quickly as she could. Turning the page to Naru's latest work in progress, which appeared to be some sort of samurai wearing rainwear made from reeds with a pair of swords that could very well be the man Navcase had mentioned, fighting someone who looked EXACTLY like Navcase!"   
"THAT GUY LOOKS JUST LIKE SOMEONE I KNOW...my cousin would throw herself at." Ayako said, catching herself and glancing at Naru to see if she picked up on her cover. "Did you draw them from memory or did you make them up?" Ayako asked, hoping with this question to figure out how Naru could draw Navcase perfectly.   
"I based them on people I know." Naru answered. It was partially true, she _did_ know Kazuhiko, and she did draw her friends from time to time. She looked at Ayako, trying to hide her nervousness as her heart beat faster, praying her new friend would buy her answer.   
"Oh, okay. Think you could make me a copy after you finish it?" Ayako asked as Naru breathed a sigh of relief.   
"Yeah sure." Naru replied. 

Although it seemed that things were all right, an element of suspiciousness had entered their friendship without warning. Naru found Ayako's reaction strange when she saw the picture, and then had such interest in getting a copy for herself. She could feel something emanating from Ayako, but she could not put her finger on it. Even so, Ayako was a nice person, and a nice girl at that. They seemed to get along pretty well; there was no use breaking the friendship over a little outburst. 

Ayako too, felt something was strange about Naru. If she did not know what Navcase looked like, how could she have drawn him so perfectly? Naru had seemed so nervous after she had asked her where she got the idea for the picture, for no apparent reason. If Naru was that secretive about where she got her ideas from, okay, but it seemed that she was surprised at her own reaction when she saw the picture. But Naru was a very talented girl, who cared where she got her ideas from. Ayako was a bit suspicious, and definitely wanted to show Navcase a copy of the drawing when Naru was done. 

The girls' attention was drawn to the sky, as dark clouds began to form above the park, when previously there had been none. Fearing for rain, many parkgoers began to clear out. 

"Aw damn, it was such a nice day too." Naru said, disgusted as she hurriedly began to put her skates on.   
"Yeah." Ayako said. "I'll see you later, okay?"   
"Wait a sec, let me give you my cell phone number." Naru said, ripping off a small piece of paper and hurriedly scribbling it down. "Call me, okay?"   
"No problem, see ya!" Ayako said, starting to run away before the heavens could open and soak both of them. 

Ayako began to run slightly, but then slowed down and stopped, waiting for the rain to fall, instead being in the sun's rays again. She held out her hand to feel for raindrops, but there were none. She then looked up at the sky, only to find the cloud was directly over the park, but the rest of the sky was clear! She was nearly knocked to the ground and covered her eyes to shield them from the blinding blue blast of light that shot out of the clouds and into the park, before fading back into the clouds as the clouds themselves vanished as quickly as they appeared, as she stood puzzled at what had just happened. Just then her cell phone rang, bringing her back to reality. 

"Ayako, it's Ayame. We just picked up some large energy spike near you, are you okay?" came Ayame's voice.   
"Yeah, I'm fine. What was that?" Ayako asked.   
"Kinjiro picked it up too, we're trying to figure out what it is as we speak. We think it could be some sort of space-time anomaly--" 

Just then, Ayako heard a girl's scream and call for help. 

"Um, call you back." Ayako said abruptly, cutting Ayame off. "That sounded like Naru's voice...Naru..." Ayako said, breaking into a run as she headed back the two blocks towards the park. As she got closer she could make out some sort of metal form which was slowly rising to its feet in the center of the charred pavement.   
"Great, how am I going to explain this to Naru...Uh, hey, I heard you screaming and came running to try and save you because I'm some sort of heroine..." Ayako began to say to herself.   
"Leave that to me, Ayako." Temia's voice resounded through her head.   
"Ohh, believe me, you can handle whatever you want." Ayako replied as the ring began to glow. A glowing sheen of light began to travel outward from the ring, enveloping her hand in a set of gloves, and traveling up her arm and across her chest, down towards her legs, out over her other arm, creating armor spikes on her shoulders and a spiked helmet on her head, as two more spikes extended from her forearm gauntlets that formed, as two more shot up from shin guards and up to her knees. She began to rise from the pavement as she began to fly towards the scene at increasing speed. 

Meanwhile, Naru tried to run away, but with her skates on she tripped on the grass, falling to the ground with a thud. 

"Dammit..." she said as she tried to get to her feet as fast as she could, without her wheels causing her to slip again. Looking up behind her, she watched in horror as the metal figure began to stand up from its curled up ball position into a metal humanoid, which began to look around at its surroundings. 

"I can't believe it, it worked." it said with a metal tinge to its voice. It then spotted Naru. 

"Well Well well...what do we have here...?" it said as its scanners started to zoom in in a series of flashes on Naru's terrified face. "Prey." it said as it began to walk towards Naru, its metal feet clicking on the pavement as its mechanical joints moved. 

Out of nowhere a white blast of light shot through the air, knocking whatever it was flying several feet backward, splitting a tree in half like a twig as its metal body slammed into it. It quickly righted itself, as its optics came back online, as some strange spiky female-looking humanoid had landed in front of the girl. 

"You will not lay a hand on this girl!" Temia's voice boomed. "Or else you will deal with me."   
"Well, whaddya know. A two for one deal." the machine said. 

Opening up some sort of panel on its forearm, it began keying in some sort of information. Seconds later, some sort of device detached itself from its back, floated above its head and bathed it in a strange light, which seemed to make its left forearm glow and have some strange shape form over its arm, as some sort of backpack appeared on the machine as well. As the light faded, a strange shield was attached to its forearm, as it detached a large sword from its backpack, and brandished it in front of it. 

"You wanna fight, you've got one. I'm gonna enjoy this." the machine said. 

Temia took a fighting stance, ready with her spikes. Ayako had willingly gave up some of her energy in order to let her transform, but she had no clue how long she would be able to last before her form faded out and she turned back into Ayako. She had to hope that Ayako's cutting off her conversation had caused the other Seishi to scramble to her last or current location. It would be too hard to fight with Naru watching, let alone with Naru there in the first place. She hoped that any help, would arrive soon... 

**Good luck Amaterasu Seishi...**

**Next Episode:**

NARU: AAAAAHH! What's going on? First I wake up with a wolf in my bed, now some weird machine's trying to kill me! And who's this strange spiky person! And why are all these people dressed up like the models on Houji's desk? This just gets weirder and weirder... 

KAREN: Tell me about it. My dad comes back with this whiny, stuck-up, spoiled-beyond-belief-with-a-forest-of-money-trees megabitch to come and live with us! And worse, she's got her eye on MY Shou! 

SHOU: Hey, waitaminute! Since when did I become "your Shou?" 

KAREN: What, you thought that I slept on you in the car for nothing? 

NARU: You slept on him in the car? 

KAREN: Anyway, my Dad says she's the Priestess of Drakka...he's sure caught up in this legend of his. And if things aren't getting any stranger, this sadistic lunatic comes to stay with us! Where does my Dad find these guys? 

NARU: Karen-sempai, we're running out of time. Can you stop whining and tell them the episode title? 

KAREN: Oh, all right. It's the next episode of Ronin Warriors: Hell Back on Earth; Sadistic Seishi, Bitchy Priestess. I just hope things can't get any weirder... 


	20. Sadistic Seishi, Bitchy Priestess

_"Well Well well...what do we have here...?" it said as its scanners started to zoom in in a series of flashes on Naru's terrified face. "Prey." it said as it began to walk towards Naru, its metal feet clicking on the pavement as its mechanical joints moved._

_Out of nowhere a white blast of light shot through the air, knocking whatever it was flying several feet backward, splitting a tree in half like a twig as its metal body slammed into it. It quickly righted itself, as its optics came back online, as some strange spiky female-looking humanoid had landed in front of the girl._

_"You will not lay a hand on this girl!" Temia's voice boomed. "Or else you will deal with me."_   
_"Well, whaddya know. A two for one deal." the machine said._

_Opening up some sort of panel on its forearm, it began keying in some sort of information. Seconds later, some sort of device detached itself from its back, floated above its head and bathed it in a strange light, which seemed to make its left forearm glow and have some strange shape form over its arm, as some sort of backpack appeared on the machine as well. As the light faded, a strange shield was attached to its forearm, as it detached a large sword from its backpack, and brandished it in front of it._

_"You wanna fight, you've got one. I'm gonna enjoy this." the machine said._

_Temia took a fighting stance, ready with her spikes. Ayako had willingly gave up some of her energy in order to let her transform, but she had no clue how long she would be able to last before her form faded out and she turned back into Ayako. She had to hope that Ayako's cutting off her conversation had caused the other Seishi to scramble to her last or current location. It would be too hard to fight with Naru watching, let alone with Naru there in the first place. She hoped that any help, would arrive soon..._

**Ronin Warriors: Hell Back on Earth**   
**Chapter 20: Sadistic Seishi, Bitchy Priestess**

With Naru still cowering in the corner, trying to get away from whatever it was that had set its sights on attacking her, Temia stared down the sword wielding mechanical thing standing before her. The returning sunlight reflected off her various spikes, as the two sized each other up. 

_"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Ayako asked._   
_"No. But I must try for the girl's sake, and for yours." Temia answered._

The machine took its sword and swung it towards Temia, who held up her right spike to block, bending her knees slightly as she tried to push back against its strength, reaching back with her other arm and nailing with a punch to the face, the strength of which sent the machine reeling. It then swung straight down, but Temia managed to catch the blade between her hands, and with almost no effort lifted the thing off the ground, twirling around and hurling the monstrosity into yet another tree, Naru cringed as the thing collided. Putting away its blade, deeming it useless, it reached to its shield and drew a boomerang, which it hurled at Temia, who parried it away with her arm. Temia floated off the ground and charged with lightning speed at the machine, slamming into it with a head-driven tackle, knocking it back again, as she flew back, shot into the air, flipped over and charged downward feet first, but stopped midway through the attack and crashed to the ground, writhing in pain. Bolts of energy hovered around her as she attempted to struggle to her feet. 

_"The transformation...I can't maintain it much longer..." Temia said._   
_"I'll give you some more of my energy if it'll help..." Ayako asked._   
_"No, it'll only drain you more...hopefully help will arrive soon." Temia replied._

"Well, it looks like the porcupine chick is outta luck. It's time to shoot this fish with a larger barrel." 

Imputing some more keystrokes into the gauntlet again, the armor set vanished and reappeared as the device again, which then beamed down a different set of add-on armor, this one with a multi-weapon on one shoulder and locked over the other shoulder was a large cannon, which it locked into place and began targeting the weakened Temia. As it moved the crosshairs into position for complete and utter annihilation, a blur of light appeared in front of the targeting scope, as something slammed into the machine with incredible speed, sending it flying backwards once again. Its damage assessment systems reported damage to nine different parts of the body almost a nanosecond apart. As it struggled to its feet, it found a strangely dressed swordsman with grayish brown hair standing in front of it, his sword outstretched as if it came out of an attack. 

"That hurt..." the machine answered. "You spoiled my fun weirdo. I was about to vaporize that spiky thing when you showed up. Let's see if I can get both of you with one blast!" it said, taking aim again, only to catch another, shinigamish form running towards it with a scythe positioned low to the ground on an angle, as it got close Anubis slashed upward, slashing through its cannon, before withdrawing to protect the still weakened Temia. 

"You broke my cannon...you'll pay for that!" It shouted, firing the other shoulder-mounted weapon in the direction of the two, as cannon shots and powerful vulcan shells flew towards Anubis, Navcase, and Temia. As the shots approached, a voice rang clear out of nowhere... 

"KEKKAI EN!" 

A barrier of pure flame formed in front of and around the three of them as the shells harmlessly melted under the intense heat. Ryo, clad in his Seishi attire, wearing some sort of breast plate and metal guards on his shins and forearms, landed in front of them as his wings respawned from his back. They quickly vanished, and focused around his forearms as he shouted, "Tsubasa no Hi...Renzoku Dan En!" sending a stream of rapid fire fireblasts towards his cannon, destroying it and leaving a scorch mark where the launcher was. Ryo's enflamed forearms faded out as his wings sprouted from behind again. 

Naru, still shocked, watched as all these strangers showed up out of nowhere. A handsome young teen with wings of fire coming out of his back, a long haired guy dressed like Death, the handsome swordsman Kazuhiko had been studying, all trying to protect this strange spiky person who had tried to protect her. She knew she should try to get away, but this was so exciting she could not pull herself away. 

Cursing under his breath as more of his fun was interrupted, the machine deactivated the launcher pack system and switched back to the sword configuration. It aimed its other gauntlet towards Naru and fired a grappling hook device, latching onto her and reeling her in, drawing his sword to kill her off. As the other Seishi moved in to try and stop it, it opened fire with its head vulcans, forcing them to scatter. As Naru struggled to get free, it rose its blade above its head, ready to cleave her, as a tornado rushed through, snapping the cable in two, causing the warrior to fall backwards as Naru landed on her skates and proceeded to make her getaway. Furious, the machine began to charge forward as the Amaterasu Seishi moved in to cut off its escape route, the monstrosity swatted them away with its large sword, bringing the blade up higher to cut Naru down again, as a bolt of green energy shot outward, damaging its hand and causing it to drop the sword, which almost fell on top of Naru, had the tornado not rushed by and scooped her up. It dissipated to reveal Yuriko with Naru in her arms, who she set down and told to run, which Naru quickly did. As it looked over to see its prey getting away, it next laid eyes on Yuriko, and headed for her. 

"Ahhh! It's another nice helpless target who probably doesn't know how to use that pointy thing!" it shouted with glee as it ran towards Yuriko, forgetting a few key things... 

One, Yuriko was no helpless target, as she jammed her naginata into its chest, and second, DID know how to use the pointy thing, as she proceeded to fall backwards, causing the machine to sail over her and crash helplessly on its back, with Yuriko straddling it, as she pulled her spear out and jammed it into the machine's eye, as she jumped off and landed next to her companions. 

Caution alarms rang throughout the machine of the chest damage and eye damage it had just taken, along with the badly damaged hand that was still smoking from the blast as it rose to its feet once again, to a surprised group of Seishi. 

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" the machine shouted at the alarms as it stood up despite its damage and "glared" at the assembled warriors. "You let my prey get away...you've actually managed to hurt me...WELL TOO BAD! Soon my internal regeneration systems will kick in and then you'll ALL BE SOR...WHERE IS THAT ACCURSED MUSIC COMING FROM?" it shouted as a form looking like Shining Gundam charged towards it, nailing it with a power punch. 

As it got to its feet, it began going through its memory banks, as a profile of Kashin and his Armor's resemblance came up side by side in what remained of its eye, making it extremely mad as it charged violently at Kashin, who went into an over the shoulder throw, sending the contraption flying using his judo skills. 

"DIE YOU INFERNAL..." the machine shouted as it opened fire with its vulcan cannons, who's bullets failed to hit Kashin as Ryo put up his shield around him, trying desperately to maintain it as the being laughed maniacally and continued to fire until it ran out of bullets, and still then kept trying to fire, the tiny barrels spinning harmlessly. The barrier faded around Kashin, with his hand glowing green and the joints extended as he cried out... 

"SHINING FINGER!", smothering its face with his hand, the energy burning through more of its armor as more alarms sounded, as a prompt came up to initiate an emergency teleport. It faded upwards from its legs and towards its head before all that was left was the damage done and the footprints it left, with Kashin holding his glowing hand out. He powered it down and closed its faceplate as the other Seishi gathered around him. 

"Okay, what was that thing?" Kashin wondered.   
"I'm not sure, but it sure was interested in offing you." Ryo observed.   
"It certainly looked like a Gundam armor." Anubis added, "but it seemed more advanced. Perhaps it was from the future?"   
"Let's not jump to any conclusions Carrot Top. I've accepted this Seishi business and this Gundam-inspired business suit I have to wear, but now you've totally jumped off the deep end. Come on! Time travel? That's a little far-fetched, considering what I'm trying to accept already." 

Anubis gritted his teeth at being called Carrot Top as Navcase chimed in, "well, I've been around for almost as long as Anubis has, and I still can't make sense of most of this stuff. He could be right." 

Yuriko walked over, carrying a reverted and unconscious Ayako, catching the last of the conversation. 

"She'll be fine after some rest. Perhaps Ayame might have some explanation by now?"   
"Let's go. Everyone hang on to me." Anubis said as the Seishi touched him and he began to focus on the Palace.   
"Don't teleport us ABOVE the palace this time Carrot Top." Kashin commented.   
"Knock it off Kashin, that only happened once." Ryo shot back. 

Anubis and the others vanished from the badly damaged spot just as the sounds of sirens were heard. 

Naru skated away from the scene as fast as she could. She was worried about Ayako, but also worried she would get caught in the crossfire if she went back. She rounded corner after corner as she came back inside Otoantou, Karen waiting at the main entrance. 

" There you are. Come on, my dad just got back, he has someone for us to meet.>" Karen replied. 

Naru took off her skates and put her sandals back on as they stepped inside the facility and was led by Karen down corridor after corridor to the conference room they had been in before, where Kazuhiko, Houji, and Shou were already waiting. Naru took a seat in between Shou and Kazuhiko as Karen sat on the other side of Shou as Tenma walked in with a girl who could only be a few years older than Naru. Her long hair looked as if it had been bleached and then dyed blacker than it was originally, her eyes were heavy on eye shadow, her wrists laden with expensive jewelry, her ears pierced several times over. She was dressed partially in a school uniform that Naru recognized as coming from a school in Tokyo that was not as prestigious, but clearly catered to a better-to-do class of people, but as the girls observed was higher cut than it should be, showing skin from her belly button down to her waist, and her skirt cut so low Karen had to whack him for drooling over a clearly underage girl, that was clearly poisoning his mind. Her top was clearly one or two sizes smaller than she needed it to be to draw attention to her ample for a girl of her ages' chest, which only made Karen as angry about how she flaunted her physical assets as it angered Naru in respect to her financial assets. She strode into the room in a snooty, stuck up manner as she took a seat at the head of the table as Tenma stood beside her. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Midori Kannouteki. She has graciously agreed to be our Priestess of Drakka and assist us in the summoning ritual which we are in the process of planning and will finalize once we manage to locate our seventh and final Seishi. Ms. Kannouteki is a long way from home so please try to make her feel welcome." 

As Tenma continued to drone on about Houji's current efforts to locate the Seishi, Midori, somewhat bored, caught a glimpse of Shou. She proceeded to stretch her arms above her head slowly and deliberately, pulling her top closer to her chest to make what was underneath the shirt more prominent, which enraged Karen so much that she almost knocked Shou out of his chair. 

"What was dat for?" Shou whispered.   
"Do you have any idea how old she is? Do you have any decency?>" Karen shouted to him.   
"Ya! But you neva do anyting like that!" Shou replied.   
" That's because I actually have self-respect and decency." Karen snapped back, with Naru agreeing. Shou agreed and proceeded to listen to Tenma talk with Houji. 

Midori was disappointed. She thought for sure that she had reeled him in with her slightly erotic charm. If she wanted to reel in this fish she would need different bait. As Tenma continued to converse with Houji, Midori rummaged through her pockets as she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out along with a book of matches. Tenma spotted her. 

"You already had two on the way here." Tenma whispered to her.   
"Tough." she shot back, placing it in her mouth, and striking the match, and slowly moving the flame inward, but Shou did not as much as look at her. She lit it and took a long drag, exhaling the smoke slowly from her mouth, but still no reaction from Shou. Not as much as a nibble. She would have to look through her bag of tricks a little more to get this one, she thought as she flicked some ashes into an ashtray on the table, before leaning back and taking another drag, as Houji and Tenma continued to drone on. 

" She's disgusting.>" Karen commented.   
"Tell me about it..." Shou added.   
" So you agree with me that it's a disgusting habit?>" Karen asked.   
"Nah, it's the total package. Girls like dat, ya wonder what kinda parents let her get away with all dat."   
"If she were my daughter...I would kill her." Kazuhiko replied.   
"You never said what your daughter was like, Kazuhiko-san." Naru asked.   
"Well, she's certainly nothing like the piece of work sitting before us." Kazuhiko commented as Midori took another drag.   
"She pushes the envelope a bit at times, but it's never been anything serious. She knows her mother and I would kill her if she did anything like that, but she knows her own and our limits. She's bleached her hair a few times, pierced her ears, she and I can never agree on music, and has given her mother and I our share of heart attacks, but she's still for the most part a good girl." he explained.   
"So why did you say she's with her mom?" Naru asked.   
"It's a long story." Kazuhiko explained once again.   
"Sorry." Naru apologized. "Is it that difficult a subject?"   
"Yes." Kazuhiko answered. 

Back up in the Heavens, the five conscious Seishi of the six who cared had gathered in Ayame's workshop to see what she and Kinjiro had come to the conclusion of. 

"Well, you were right Anubis, our analysis shows it was a time warp. No idea where it opened from, but it did open right above the park where you fought that thing. It certainly doesn't look like any Gundam I've ever seen, it must be some newer model where the details are sketchy at best. You said it vanished?"   
"Yeah, suddenly after I tried to crush its skull." Kashin replied.   
"Which we have of course warned you about twice." Anubis commented under his breath.   
"Must have been equipped with some sort of emergency teleport. We've put something like it on the Seishi armors, but it's still very experimental. Whoever built that thing must have developed their own or stole the plans for ours sometime in the future."   
"Anything else?" Ryo asked.   
"Yeah, it's weird but there's all sorts of activity on Iwo Jima." Ayame explained.   
"That island hasn't been inhabited since the forties. Someone would have to be a fool to set foot on it nowadays."   
"Perhaps one of the volcanoes is getting ready to erupt?" Anubis asked.   
"No...it's not anything volcanic. There's just all sorts of weird energy readings on it that I can't explain."   
"Maybe we should go investigate?" Yuriko suggested.   
"Not a good idea. That island is quite dangerous."   
"Before the war they used to gather sulfur from there." Kashin explained.   
"That is why." Navcase said.   
"What are you getting at Navcase?" Ryo asked.   
"My studies of your history since my time revealed that soldiers dug tunnels and trenches in the island during one of your wars. A network of caves in a place that reeks of sulfur and other volcanic things would be a perfect hiding place for dragons."   
"You think the Draconai are there?" Anubis asked.   
"They might. But there would be too many to stop."   
"Okay, I think you're loosing me here." Kashin said.   
"The Draconai are a race of dragonlike humanoids, but they weren't always that way. We fought them in that military base that we destroyed when we met you for the first time." Navcase explained.   
"Oh, those things." Kashin answered. "Great, just what we need. Dragons." 

Meanwhile, back at Houji's... 

The two-sided conversation Houji and Tenma seemed to be having was drawing to a close, which had bored Karen, Shou, and Naru to death. Kazuhiko had become a pillow for Naru, and even Midori was starting to fade, even with all the shots of nicotine in her. She put out what was left of her cigarette as Houji and Tenma dismissed everyone, as there was no point in them hearing the remainder of the conversation. The three were ready to leave when they found Midori standing in their way. 

"Good. If you don't mind I'll need some help carrying all my things down to my room." she said. 

When all of them gave her a funny look she continued, "Well, you are MY Seishi aren't you? That makes you my servants. Now, grab those bags there and follow me." 

Shou, Naru, and Karen headed out of the room to the front door of the building, where Midori had promptly dumped lots of suitcases, worse than the amount Karen had left when they relocated from Shou's. As the two reached down to pick them up, they cringed under the weight, especially Naru. 

"Whaddyagotinhere, DEAD BODIES?" Shou asked as he began to inch his way to the elevator.   
"No, just makeup, jewelry, almost all my clothes, backup makeup, my CD collection..." Midori said, continuing to tick off miscellaneous and superfluous items as the group began to inch towards the elevator painstakingly as Midori skipped over with no effort and not a single bag in her hands. Kazuhiko started to walk off to study more footage when Midori stopped him as well. 

"And just where do you think you're going? You're a Seishi too, you're gonna help." she demanded.   
"I am a ronin. I serve no one but myself." Kazuhiko explained.   
"You certainly don't look old enough to be applying for college..." Midori said, looking him over.   
"The other kind of ronin." Kazuhiko explained.   
"Fine." Midori said.   
"Hey, why does he get outta helpin' ya when we've gotta be ya pack mules?" Shou asked.   
"Me? Carry all those heavy things? I might break a nail, or pull a muscle. Plus I'll get all sweaty." Midori complained.   
"Oh believe me, you'll break more than a nail when I get my hands on you..." Karen muttered.   
"What was that?" Midori asked.   
"Nothing your Eminence!" Karen replied. 

In minutes which seemed like hours, the three managed to drag and carry the Priestesses' Royal and Mismatched Luggage to the elevator, which almost hit the weight limit of the thing, which practically descended like a brick to the lower floor. The doors opened and the group prepared to move out. 

"Okay, which room is yours?" Karen asked.   
"Oh, it's the one at the end of the hall." Midori said, pointing down the long corridor.   
"Ya've got ta be kiddin' me..." Shou said in disbelief.   
"Move it! Chop Chop!" Midori ordered, as the group began groaning in pain as they dragged the heavy cargo down the hallway, where she forced them to open the door for her, and dropped everything to the floor, relieved that their slave labor was over as they started to head back towards their rooms. 

"Where do you think you're going? You still have to unpack, organize, and put away all my stuff." Midori added. 

The three gave her a death glare, but she just stood there and said, "I'm waiting." 

Midori plopped down on her bed and grabbed a magazine to read as Shou, Karen, and Naru took to opening her suitcases, sorting through her clothing, keeping Shou from touching her undergarments, folding, hanging up, arranging her CD's, all while Midori relaxed on her bed, flipping through the pages of her magazine, looking up from time to time to shout orders of the three as they tended to her every need. After what seemed like forever, she finally allowed them to leave. 

" I can't believe her!>" Karen shouted as she stormed into her room with the other two. " She's not here two minutes and she's already bossing us around!>"   
"Ow...everything hurts..." Naru added.   
"If it wasn't for da fact your dad needs her, I'd kiler right now!" Shou shouted.   
" She is the most spoiled ungrateful BITCH I've ever met!>" Karen added on.   
"I jus' hope we're free of her soon." Shou added.   
"Not unless we find that seventh person soon." Naru reminded them. 

Day turned to night, as the three headed off to bed, exhausted from Midori's demands. Naru fell asleep with a magazine across her chest, as she could barely keep her eyes open. Shou snored away in his room, so loud that Karen could hear them from her room. Kazuhiko went to sleep in his own room, hoping to resume his analysis the following morning. 

Elsewhere in the city, the strange machine rematerialized. It had been forced to go into hiding due to the extensive damage, and finally the internal repair systems had managed to fix all of his miscellaneous battle damage. The night was young, and he was eager to paint the town red, or purple, or orange, or any color he desired. He activated his launcher setup once again, and took aim for a building downtown, sending an energy blast screaming into it, causing an explosion and caused people to scatter, as he forced the scattering people to scatter even more as he emptied a series of missiles into the crowd as well. He fired a few more well placed blasts with his cannon, causing even more things to topple as he laughed maniacally. 

"Destruction! Destruction, and more destruction! I'll paint the town red tonight, what's left of it that is! GYA HA HA!" 

Back at the Palace... 

A very sleepy Ayame rubbed her eyes in her pajamas as she checked her computer for what was going on since the alarm had gone off. Once again, there was some sort of disturbance, and once again, something had to be done. Most of the Seishi at the palace came running, except for Ayako, who was still exhausted, and Yoko, who simply slept through the alarm. 

"What's up Ayame?" Navcase asked.   
"Other than us? Some nutcase is out having some fun in Toyama." Ayame said.   
"Great." Kashin commented.   
"Come on, we've got to go stop them..." Navcase said, preparing his sword as he headed out, with a still sleepy Yuriko behind him. 

Kashin growled as he also headed out after the couple, as a very grumpy Sakura joined them. 

Seconds later, the group exited a portal not far from the site where havoc was being unleashed. 

"Oh joy and rapture. It's our metal plated friend from before." Kashin replied, not too eager to fight the lunatic again.   
"He's packing some serious firepower. I'll get Kanesada, you three call your armors and stall him." Sakura commented, as her armor unfolded around her.   
"Great, just what he wants us to do." Kashin said as the three snapped their fingers, calling the Mobile Trace Rings to them. They descended around the three, after which they called out the names of their armors, which linked up on top of the skin-tight suits, as they rocketed off towards the whacko, who was firing his weapons erratically, causing miscellaneous damage downtown with his cannon. Navcase pulled his beam rifle out of subspace and took aim and fired, hitting him in the shoulder and partially damaging his launcher. 

"Oh look. My playmates have returned! Say hello to my little friend!" he said, leveling the cannon at the three of them.   
"He has to be stopped." Navcase declared, deploying his satellite cannon system as he called power down from Amaterasu, charging the weapons and taking aim very carefully, before unleashing a powerful blast of energy that slammed into their opponent, disarming him and sending him flying backward, slamming into a taller building behind him.   
"Good shot! That should take some fight out of him." Kashin said. 

Navcase zoomed in with his targeting systems and lined up his crosshairs on the hole, ready to unleash another blast if he got back up, but he instead found a flying form whizzing towards him with a beam rifle deployed! 

"Ha ha ha! Thought I couldn't fly, didja? WELL, I CAN!" he cackled as he deployed one of his beam sabers and headed straight for Navcase, who could not fire as the lunatic positioned himself in the path of yet another building, as he streaked towards the hero. Quickly undeploying his cannons, Navcase ignited a beam saber and fended off his charge with his own weapon, as the lunatic machine streaked by and turned back, firing his beam rifle clear into Navcase's backpack, damaging its flight capabilities and sending the warrior plummeting from the sky. An angry Yuriko turned to face him, deploying her beam bow, and let him have it with a Rising Arrow that penetrated his chest and sent him crashing to the ground as well. Navcase landed on top of Kanesada, who stopped at the feet of Sakura, who was waiting on the ground and helped Navcase off as the other two descended from the sky and alighted. The machine got to its feet, clutching its chest, as the damage repaired itself quickly and it changed armors once again into the sword configuration, removing a protrusion from its shoulder, which ignited into a boomerang which it hurled at the heroes, which they were forced to duck under as it flew by and returned to him. He removed the sword and fired his grappling anchor, which latched onto Sakura and reeled her in quickly as she reached for her swords to cut herself free, Kanesada transformed and fired its cannon at the machine, knocking it over as she kicked in her thrusters to pull the cable to its maximum length. 

"Oh no you don't." he replied, starting to reel her in again as she attempted to pull away, pushing her engines to their limit. They burned out as he proceeded to pull her in again, however, she had reversed her sword grip, powered up her knuckle bomber and slammed it into his hook, smashing it as she fell free and landed on a retransformed Kanesada, with which she charged at him firing her mortar cannons, hitting him as she flew past. She fishtailed around and called on Armor Set C, and deployed the various blades to their forward locked position, held down the throttles and let off the brakes as she charged forward, as a wall of energy emanated outward from the blades around the front of the bike as it gained speed, blossoming into an energy fireball as she slammed straight through the machine, stopping a ways back before retracting the blades to their unused position. 

"Take that." Sakura said determinedly, only to look back and see the damage the machine had suffered gradually repair itself! "Dammit..." she swore, as he recovered and switched his armor to his launcher form, bringing out his large cannon and leveling it at her. She canceled Armor Set C and called upon A, bringing her multiple weapons systems online, aiming her Sonic Fletchette Cannon at him and firing, sending a powerful heavy shell straight at him, which slammed through his chest as a sonic boom followed shortly behind, which knocked him off his feet. He managed to get up and recover his weapon, as he took aim once again and fired, knocking the combined form backwards into a parked car. Navcase, Yuriko, and Kashin rushed over and helped get her back on her feet, as she raised her forearms to reveal a series of launchers and let mini-missiles fly from them, which streaked towards him as he blocked the shots. 

Over at Houji's, a Gundam pajama-clad Otoantou looked at a screen which was displaying the current conflict with Sakura and the others as Tenma strode in wearing a robe. 

"You better have a good reason for dragging me out of bed Houji...I cannot take over the world, the country, or at that matter the clan if I am not well rested..." Tenma said, his complaints falling on a drooling and extremely giddy Houji, who was watching the screen.   
"It's like no other Gundam I've ever seen...multiple weapon systems, interchangeable weapon systems...it's almost perfect!" Houji squealed with glee.   
"I see there was no reason to wake me up then." Tenma said, turning to leave.   
"But sir, whomever is piloting this armor suit is incredibly determined to win, despite all the damage he is taking! Someone like that, Seishi or not would be a valuable addition to our own ranks!" Houji said.   
"They're either extremely determined, or extremely sadistic when it comes to pain. Still, you may be right. Is my own armor ready yet?" Tenma asked.   
"Oh of course sir! I based it on the extremely powerful God Gundam from Mobile Fighter G Gundam!"   
"I don't care about that, does it work?" Tenma said.   
"Indeed. And actually, the design does have some significance! In the anime, the God Gundam is the advanced development machine designed for use in the Gundam Fight Finals, based off of the Shining Gundam, which is what Captain Zoutou's armor is based on."   
"Hmm...interesting...I'll take some Aegis units with me just in case this gets too hot to handle." Tenma said, heading off. 

Back at the battle scene, the machine unleashed more rockets and cannon shots at the group, knocking itself backwards as the heroes ducked behind cars, which did nothing more than give the shells more to go through to hurt them, and against unshielded vehicles, it was doing severe damage. With Sakura having the most firepower out of all of them, she was unloading mortar shells and blasts from her shoulder cannon repeatedly, while Navcase fired back with his beam rifle, his main cannons damaged earlier in the battle. Yuriko and Kashin fired their head mounted vulcans in short bursts, to keep their ammo from depleting fast, but the bullets were doing little more than placing nicks in the paint job of the enemy armor. Worse, any damage that Sakura managed to do was quickly repaired before she could fire again. 

"Great, this is going to take forever, and it's not like I'm doing much."   
"I think it's about to get worse." Navcase said, pointing to the sky.   
"Oh Shit." Kashin added. 

Above their armor plated target, a detachment of about twelve pinkish purple robots resembling the stolen V-Cypher armor from Kinjiro, armed with beam rifles, hovered in the air surrounding a stranger looking robot which had a chest that stuck out considerably, clawed gauntlets on its forearms, and a set of wings on its back, a pair of large shoulder guards, and a v-finned helmet that had a second smaller v-fin above and between the larger one. The purple units transformed into floating cannon emplacements, which proceeded to fire upon the already pinned down heroes, as Navcase attempted to block with his shield while using the small viewing window to try and fire back. This would have been easier, however, if he could fire his main weapon. Sakura let a salvo of mini-missiles loose on the machines, but the cannons also shot the shells down. Nine of the machines transformed back into their robot modes and slowly touched down around their current opponent, while the others stayed up in the sky around the other robot. They brought out their beam rifles and began firing upon the still pinned down group, as they ducked behind the car as energy bolts whizzed over them. 

"We can't stop this! We're pinned down and we're screwed!" Sakura complained angrily.   
"I'm almost out of shots on this thing." Navcase said, pointing to his beam rifle.   
"I'm going after that guy just hovering there." Kashin said.   
"Are you nuts?" Sakura shot back.   
"It's better than being pinned down! If I'm gonna die, I'm going to go down fighting!" Kashin shouted, standing up and launching himself skyward.   
"We better give him some cover..." Sakura said, nodding to Navcase who proceeded to open up with the last of their shots to keep the other robots busy while Yuriko fired a Rising Arrow towards Tenma. He and the other units dodged, but he then spotted something else approaching. Zooming in, he noticed it was Kashin. 

"Houji." Tenma said, as a small window of Houji appeared in his HUD. "What kind of weapons does this thing have?"   
"Ohh! It is completely based on the show!" Houji said, punching in a series of keystrokes that displayed a transparent pull down menu of an attack list in the other side of Tenma's HUD.   
"I expected you would. I don't really have to say these phrases, do I?" Tenma asked reluctantly.   
"Oh, you must! It's the only way to activate the weapons systems!" Houji shouted gleefully.   
"Very well." 

Meanwhile, a large glowing green blade of energy had erupted from Kashin's beam saber as he engaged his Super Mode and charged in with a Shining Finger Sword. 

"This Hand of Mine glows Burning Red!" Tenma shouted, hating every minute of it. "Its Loud Roar tells me to grasp Victory!" Tenma said as the wings deployed from its back, four locking in at the 11, 2, 8, and 4 o'clock positions while the other two locked firmly at 9 and 3, as a ring of energy surrounded through all of them, as Tenma held his hand back, as the upper armor of his forearm locked forward, exposing a glove that covered his hand as a claw deployed over it, as Kashin loomed closer and closer. "BAKANETSU GOD FINGER!" Tenma screamed as he sent his fist flying forward at Kashin, slamming through the first few layers of his chest armor, and sending Kashin smoking and plummeting back down to Earth. 

"Impressive Houji. What else can this machine do?" as the glove retracted back into its arm. 

Houji cackled a little as he explained the most powerful attack the machine was capable of to Tenma, who smiled evilly. 

"This Hand of Mine Glows Burning Red! It's loud Roar tells me to Grasp Victory!" Tenma shouted uneagerly.   
"Oh no, here it comes again..." Navcase said as Tenma concentrated his crosshairs at the remaining Seishi.   
"The School of the Undefeated of the East!" Tenma shouted as part of the chestplate opened up to reveal some sort of cannon. "Sekiha..." 

As energy built in the opened cannon port, a series of hundreds of missiles streaked from behind the pinned down heroes. Some slammed into the other Aegis units, blasting them to kingdom come, while still others nailed the cannon itself, preventing Tenma from firing. 

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Tenma shouted. "HOUJI!"   
"I'm not sure sir! I'm picking up some other contacts in your immediate area!" Houji shouted frantically. 

Down on the ground, diagonal slash marks appeared on Aegis unit after Aegis unit, as they exploded as well. 

"Something is destroying my reinforcements Houji..." Tenma said angrily. "If you value your ability to type you'll do something about it!"   
"I'm sending more Aegis units now sir! They'll be right there!" Houji shouted even more desperately. 

Tenma's targeting equipment locked onto something at a distance, which turned out to be a mine of some sort, which locked onto his chest and exploded momentarily after, surrounding Tenma in a tornado, knocking out his transformed state and causing him to fall from the sky! Fortunately more touched down around them, but they were slashed down at an even faster rate! A purple machine skated in and dropped strange miniature tripods randomly along the ground, many near the fallen Kashin, calling on an energy blade from its arm as Aegis units continued to fall. 

"HOUJI...I am loosing my patience with you..." Tenma continued, not satisfied with the results.   
"Deploy Goliaths and two APC's filled with Cyber Commandos to Mr. Furukiayu's location immediately!" Houji shouted, even more desperately than before, knowing his very fingers were on the line if he failed. 

"What's going on here?" Navcase wondered, gazing out at the confusion that was starting to form.   
"My sisters came to the rescue." Sakura smiled under her helmet as a small transparent window opened in her helmet. 

"Hey Devil Girl! Sorry we took so long to get here, we had to drag Suiren out of her beauty sleep." Ayame commented.   
"I came willingly!" Suiren protested, joining in on the conversation. "Don't worry about these things, they can't fight what they can't see." she answered, as a few more Aegis robots were demolished by her quick swiping.   
"Thanks you two. I needed that." Sakura replied.   
"Hey! What about me? I grounded that big looser." Yuri said as she appeared in a window. "I'm ready to give them all a taste of my cannon."   
"I'm here too!" Ran added in.   
"Uh oh...we've got incoming girls, let's prepare for action." Ayame added in. 

The sound of mechanized walking was heard as a group of Goliaths, barely able to fit more than two in between the sidewalks, strolled into the area, their cannons trained on the heroes. Two APCs rolled in as well, as heavy energy rifle armed cyborgs disembarked and moved into positions, training their weapons on the heroes. 

"This doesn't look good guys..." Sakura replied. "We can't fight off all of them..."   
"Oh ye of little faith. Okay Ran, it's your turn!" Ayame said.   
"Right!" Ran said, pushing a button on her right gauntlet. 

The little tripods came to life as they materialized into large turrets which dwarfed Kashin but were deployed strategically enough so that they formed a veritable wall of metal between the heroes and their adversaries. They automatically locked on target and proceeded to unleash a hail of cannon fire on the Goliaths and the troops, as the troops were slowly blown away by the powerful blasts and the Goliath's armor slowly depleted. 

"Tell them to fire their missiles!" Tenma shouted at Houji.   
"They can't! They're only Air to Air! They can only hit flying targets, and they're not flying!" Houji shouted.   
"Too Bad." Ayame said as she also appeared in Tenma's HUD.   
"What? How did you?" Houji shouted in disbelief at how she had cracked their signal.   
"Ours can hit ground targets too. Ran?" Ayame said before clicking out of their conversation. 

In complete and total synchronization, the turrets switched over to their missile launchers and completely unloaded on the Goliaths, forcing the pilots to bail out before the upper bodies were reduced to slag. The legs fell harmlessly like felled trees around them, as the turrets stopped firing and retracted back into their tripod state. 

However, what was behind them was a little worse than before. A metallic orange form now stood in front of them, with a cannon with an unusually large bore attached to her forearm, braced against the car and aimed at the unfortunate group. Sakura, stood to her right in the center, her own weapons systems trained on the group as well. To Sakura's right, a metallic green unit stood, which appeared to be glowing pink at the moment. And high above them on a building, a metallic blue form stood, with various missile launchers opened. 

"Houji..." Tenma said..."Get us out of here..." he pleaded as Ayame appeared once again.   
"I'm sorry...he can't do that." Ayame said, as Houji's window became extremely statically before completely blinking out. A swarm of super-deformed chibi Ayame's danced around laughing on Tenma's HUD as it displayed the words "YOUR TRANSMISSION HAS BEEN JAMMED COURTESY OF AYAME'S ECM SUITE O' DOOM." 

Tenma realized he was in deep trouble. He and Houji's troops were staring down the barrels of several guns and some missile launchers. He hated to do what he had to do next, as he crossed the Rubicon that evil fearless leader after leader has been forced to cross in their history... 

"RETREAT!" He shouted over his armor's loudspeaker, relieved that it still worked. "RETREAT!" Tenma shouted as he fired up what remained of his flight capability, only carrying him a few feet before he came crashing down and was forced to run the rest of the way, as the drivers leapt out of their APC's and followed after the remaining metal foot soldiers and dove for cover in an alleyway as Sakura, Yuri, Ayame, and Suiren all fired in unison, blasting the APC's to kingdom come and doing considerable damage to the other machine, which locked in a series of coordinates into its own HUD before vanishing due to damage. The battle won, the heroes disappeared and returned to the Heavens for some well deserved rest. 

At Otoantou's however, things were not as restful. Tenma was furious, a state which was very hard for him to achieve. An entire group of what Houji assured him were the most advanced battle robots he could find, were trashed in a matter of minutes. The suit of armor he assured him would not fail him, failed due to a few well placed missiles, damage which would have to be repaired before he could use it again. This had Tenma steamed, steamed to the point that the dark energies of being a Seishi had begun to erupt and form a glowing aura around him. 

"You failed me Houji...you failed me severely. For the failure you caused me, I should make you cut off all your fingers. But I'm not going to." Tenma said, sounding almost like Armada Decepticon leader Megatron as he spoke.   
"Oh thank you so much sir!" Houji said, relieved.   
"No, this act of failure deserves a much more severe punishment." Tenma said, reaching into his suit coat and pulling out a pistol.   
"Furukiayu-san, no!" Houji pleaded, begging for his life, diving behind some equipment as Tenma fired in his direction, missing.   
"Swear to me!" Tenma said, taking aim again as Houji peeked up from behind his hiding place to see Tenma aiming, and diving out of the way as Tenma fired again. "SWEAR to me, that you will not fail me again Otoantou Houji!"   
"I swear! I swear I won't fail you again sir!" Houji said timidly, diving for cover again behind a desk as Tenma fired another shot that killed a desktop computer.   
"Louder! I can't hear you!" Tenma ordered, firing another shot that almost grazed Houji's head as he dove behind the top of the desk as Tenma fired again.   
"I SWEAR I WON'T FAIL YOU AGAIN FURUKIAYU-SAMA!" Houji shouted loudly.   
"Good enough." Tenma said. "You know, I wasn't really going to kill you, the fact you're a Seishi prevented me from doing that." he continued, putting away his pistol to Houji's relief. "I simply wanted to know how loyal you were. You're too valuable an asset at this point in the game for me to dispose of you. I need your resources and personal army as much as I need that accursed Draconai leader's pledge of loyalty, which reminds me, how are things going on their armors?" Tenma asked.   
"Ahead of schedule sir." Houji said, dusting himself off.   
"Splendid. All should be going according to plan then. And the seventh Seishi?" Tenma asked, expecting a similar answer.   
"We're still searching sir..." Houji said, cringing, hoping Tenma would not use him for target practice again to hone his marksmanship skills. 

Suddenly, a massive splash of light erupted in the hangar where the two were talking. The same metallic form that had been causing the Amaterasu Seishi so much trouble warped in from nowhere, still damaged to a degree. Tenma brought out his pistol again and took aim, as did Houji reach over to push an alarm button to summon security. 

"There's no need for that." the machine said. "I also know for a fact that the security force you're about to summon will take at least 5 minutes longer than you expect them to come due to the distance between here and their barracks, Otoantou." the machine continued.   
"How do you know my name?" Houji demanded.   
"I should, considering you built me."   
"I built you! I don't recall constructing you! I'm too busy with the..."   
"Blitz units for the Draconai to use in your big plan." it replied.   
"How do you know about that!" Houji said angrily and in disbelief.   
"Like I said, you built me. Or more accurately speaking, you will build me."   
"How can that be possible?" Houji asked.   
"You've been searching for the seventh Seishi, but haven't found him or her yet, correct?" the machine said.   
"Correct, much to my dismay." Tenma added, his gun still trained on the machine.   
"Consider him found." the machine answered.   
"YOu know where he is?" Houji asked.   
"No you mecha-obsessed moron, I AM Him. Permit me to introduce myself. I am Teisei Jikannohizumi, the Seventh Seishi of Drakka." 

**And then there were Seven...**

HOUJI: We did it! We gathered all Seven Seishi! We're going to win! 

TENMA: Not quite, Houji. There is still much to do before we can. 

HOUJI: Such as? 

TENMA: The preparations, for one. 

NAVCASE: Excuse me, evil ones. There is more than just your plans. 

KAZUHIKO: And I have an agenda that lies solely with the Sword of Heaven, not with your scheme. 

YOKO: Um, not to interrupt or anything, but wasn't this, like, going to be the end of part 4? 

AYAKO: Apparently our writer is disorganized and starved for sleep, time, and running behind his plotted schedule. Oh well. It's next time on Ronin Warriors, Hell Back on Earth: Duels, Discussions, and Preparations. See you soon! 

YOKO: Like, when are the Ronins actually gonna appear, and what's this Hell back on Earth junk all about? 

AYAKO: You know how in Zoids Chaotic Century and Guardian Force they spend the entire series looking for Zoid Eve, only to find out it's not an it but a what? 

YOKO: No... 

AYAKO: I forgot. I'm dealing with the ani-impaired here. You're going to have to wait until Chapter 22 for that. 

YOKO: But what am I gonna like do 'til then? I can't wait that long! 

AYAKO: Beats me, why don't you go to the mall or something? 

YOKO: OKAY! 

AYAKO::sighs: I refuse to believe we're related... 


	21. Duels, Discussions, and Preparations

_"You've been searching for the seventh Seishi, but haven't found him or her yet, correct?" the machine said._   
_"Correct, much to my dismay." Tenma added, his gun still trained on the machine._   
_"Consider him found." the machine answered._   
_"YOu know where he is?" Houji asked._   
_"No you mecha-obsessed moron, I AM Him. Permit me to introduce myself. I am Teisei Jikannohizumi, the Seventh Seishi of Drakka."_

**Ronin Warriors: Hell Back On Earth**   
**Chapter 21: Duels, Discussions, and Preparations.**

Tenma and Houji stood in awe and surprise at the metallic individual standing before them. His damage was quite severe, but it was nothing Houji could not handle. More intriguing was how this thing said he was the seventh Seishi. But how would they be able to perform the ritual with this metallic being? 

"How can you be the seventh Seishi? You're a machine!" Tenma shouted. "Your level of Chi must be beyond minuscule!"   
"Will you allow me to finish?" Teisei asked.   
"Then, continue, Mr. Jikannohizumi." Tenma answered.   
"Good. As I was ABOUT to say, I come from the semi-distant future, which is why I know about the events that transpired, or will transpire in your cases. Three days from now, the Teisei Jikannohizumi from this time, will be killed, preventing you from carrying out your summoning ritual to summon Drakka."   
"All right, but then why..." Houji began before having his question finished by Teisei.   
"Am I here? That should be obvious, to prevent me from dying so we can take over the world!" Teisei exclaimed.   
"True, but why the full gundanium jacket?" Tenma asked.   
"Well, after I got axed by some riot cop who rained on my parade when I was enjoying myself tearing up a mall, there was very little left of me, however, Mr. Otoantou found me, preserved me and went into hiding. Fed up that their plan had not worked, and with most of the Yakuza bosses under Mr. Furukiayu here locked up, he downloaded my brain into the computer of this bucket of bolts and sent me back in time to ensure that the ritual happens."   
"And where is your other self now?" Tenma asked.   
"I'm not sure, all I know is that I'll...I mean he'll be trying to shoot up a mall in three days at 5:00 PM."   
"Then we should spend the next few days getting everything in order for the summoning." Tenma said. 

Up in the Palace, all was calm and peaceful. Yuriko and Navcase were on one of the training fields practicing. Kashin was off sulking, fuming over how he had to take down Tenma. Ryo and Anubis, assigned to baby-sit Earth for the time being, were still off helping to rebuild Mia's house after Anubis had leveled it during the struggle with the Draconai. Ayako had since recovered and was in Ran's room reading through one of her artbooks while listening to some CD's. Yuri and Ran were also off training with Yuriko and Navcase, hoping to hone their battle skills a bit more before it came time to demonstrate everything. Ayame, who should have been in her workshop, was nowhere to be found, some tall thing under a tarpaulin and Armor Set A on a worktable which looked as if she was going to add wings to it, was all that was there. As for Sakura, who normally would be out on the training fields going through kata, was also not in her usual area as well. 

Instead, Ayame, and surprisingly Sakura, were out by the pool, or more accurately floating on air mattresses in the pool, as Suiren dozed in the sun in a lounge chair. The two bikini-clad twin sisters were linked together by a cord leading from Ayame's mp3 player to headphones on Sakura, so the two tried not to drift too far away from each other. 

"You know Ayame..." Sakura said in a very relaxed voice that was unlike her.   
"Mmm?" Ayame replied, her eyes closed and her hands resting comfortably to either side, one somewhat clutching her mp3 player.   
"A while ago I would have thought that I could never get here...but now that I am here, I kinda like it." Sakura replied, smiling as she took a deep breath and relaxed even more. "So, what is it that you're working on in there?"   
"Some new modifications for your A-Armor, and something for me."   
"Oh. Anything good?"   
"Yeah, I think you'll like them." 

As the two girls continued to relax, the silence was shattered by a loud ear piercing scream that startled Sakura and Ayame, causing them to almost fall off, and jolted Suiren awake. 

"What when how who? Are we under attack?" Suiren said, trying to figure out what happened. 

The scream ended, and seconds later a loud thud was heard. Ran and Yuri came running by, dressed in workout clothes. 

"What happened?" Suiren asked.   
"Mom just told Yoko she was grounded until she learns at least five spells." Ran explained.   
"Oh. False alarm!" Suiren replied as she fell back in her chair and proceeded to fall back into a doze.   
"I should get back to work." Ayame said, as she handed her mp3 player to Sakura and paddled over to the edge of the pool and climbed out, walking over to the chair where she had draped her jeans and pulled them on, before heading off to her workshop.   
"See you later." Sakura said, squirming around a bit before being satisfied at her level of comfort, clipping the mp3 player to her bikini bottom and letting her arms dangle over the sides, totally at peace, as she dreamed of speeding down highways on her Motoslave. 

Back at Houji's, things were far from going well for the three unlikely antagonists. Shou had been called off by Houji to test out some new suit he was working on, and Karen had tagged along to see how many kinks needed to be worked out and more importantly how many of the kinks would hurt Shou. This had left Naru alone in her room, bored out of her skull. 

Normally, she would be gaming her heart out, however, all of her systems were at home and the ones that Houji had graciously provided for her amusement had been borrowed by him so that he could beat all the Gundam games he had. If that was not bad enough, the recent release of what seemed like a zillion mech-based games for the XBox had made Houji as giddy as a freshman at a technical school. 

Naru was the kind of girl who loved activity, the faster the better. She loved the feel of wind in her face, be it on the water, the road, or the air. To her, most normal sports were boring, she had a taste for the more extreme end of the spectrum, her dad however, had made a list of things she could not do until she was twenty, which she was perfectly okay with. She loved being outdoors and having fun just as much as she loved gaming indoors. 

Except today, she was stuck inside with nothing to do. If someone asked her to go for a walk right now, she would take it. If they asked her to skate around, she would be even happier. If they were going to take her for a ride on their motorcycle, they had better pray that they got to the bike before she did. Thus, she sat, reading through her copy of Coro Coro Comic for the zillionth time, as the quiet was interrupted on the upper floors by crashes and screaming in Osaka-ben from Shou. Naru was almost desperate enough to ask Midori if she wanted to do anything, then again, Midori was more than just a bitch and a half, she was two whole bitches, and Naru would rather watch paint dry than spend a second with the Priestess of Drakka. 

Upstairs, Shou was testing the strange full bodied suit that Houji had concocted. As Houji had explained, it was a gyroscopic suit that would allow him to roll around in a ball using his extreme speed and attack. He had installed several borrowed video game features, such as Knuckles' Burning Attack from Sonic Adventure, Samus' Screw Attack from Metroid, along with most of Sonic's own abilities to even things out. However, there were still kinks to work out, and that was what Shou was up to today. So far, they had discovered that the targeting on the Burning Attack was at least four inches off from where it was supposed to be, the Screw Attack canceled out when hit by a projectile, the polarization systems that he had installed to help Shou climb walls was not calibrated right, causing him to either be unable to remove himself from the wall until the whole suit was shut down or not polarizing at all. Rather than stop the tests and fix what was wrong, Houji had made Shou go through the complete list of abilities and systems, some of which required him to use systems that they had already determined were not working right, leading to even more problems, and of course, more pain on Shou's part. 

Elsewhere in the facility, Kazuhiko, accompanied by his two loyal companions Saitou and Arataka, were going over once again the file footage of Navcase. There had to be something he could do to stop him. He noticed that much of the footage showed him with a very pretty young woman. A ninja would capture the girl and use her as bait to lure him out in the open, but the samurai honor in him said that it would be dishonorable. Based on his current observations, it was going to take all the ninja tricks he knew to even get a hit on this guy, that is, if he could lure him out in the open. Houji and the others had said that the Amaterasu Seishi got their technology from someone named Kinjiro Osaki, so perhaps he could send a message to him and it would be forwarded to Navcase. It was worth a try. He scribbled something on a small scroll of paper, tied it around Arataka's leg and headed outside, stroking the bird's head before raising his arm and sending him flying off, heading back inside to make his preparations for the battle. 

Naru, meanwhile, was just about to fall asleep from sheer boredom when she was jolted awake by her cell phone ringing. 

"Hey Naru!"   
"Ayako!" Naru exclaimed as her face lit up and she turned over onto her back and collapsed back on her pillow.   
"What's new?" Ayako asked excitedly.   
"Not much. Just bored out of my skull here."   
"Yeah, me too. Want to get together?" Ayako asked.   
"Sure! I don't think there'd be anything wrong with that."   
"We'll meet in the park by the tree in an hour, okay? We'll figure out what to do from there. See ya!" Ayako replied, hanging up. 

An hour later, Naru happily skated out of Otoantou and over to Toyama park to meet up with her new friend. With Kazuhiko so busy with his studies of Navcase, Tenma and Houji not being the most amicable people for a fourteen-year-old to hang out with, and Shou and Karen spending so much time with each other, having Ayako to hang out with was a good thing. Although she missed hanging with the boys back in Tokyo, especially Yuuji (Naru blushed a bit as she thought of him, almost crashing into some pedestrians), having a girl around her age to talk to was different, but something she could get used to. 

Naru skidded to a stop in the park and precariously walked along the grass over to where Ayako was standing by the tree the two had agreed to meet by. The two girls waved to each other as Ayako took off her headphones and Naru hers. Things had begun to get a bit cold out, so Naru had slipped on a flannel shirt over her usual tank top, while Ayako was wearing one of her anime hooded sweatshirts with built in pockets, where she had slipped her own music player. 

"So, where to?" Ayako asked.   
"I saw an arcade up the street that looked pretty good." Naru replied.   
"Cool, let's go!" Ayako replied.   
"Race you!" Naru said, speeding off.   
"Hey, come on! You've got an unfair advantage!" Ayako said, running after her. 

Naru went easy on Ayako considering she was not wearing skates, and the two made it to the arcade at about the same time. Naru slipped off her skates and put her sandals on, as the two stepped inside. The doors closed behind them as the two girls surveyed their surroundings. There were games all around them, an entire two row of pachinko, fighting games, games where some sort of model was used as a controller, shooting games, arcade-style kick and punch games, and of course, dancing games, which Naru headed for almost instinctively. 

"You any good at that?" Ayako asked.   
"Good? I'm a dancing queen!" Naru replied, raising her voice a little over the sound of the crowd and the various sounds and music from the games themselves. 

The self-proclaimed and group conferred Tokyo Queen of Dance Dance Revolution took her throne and wasted no time getting her groove on as a crowd of people began to gather around her to watch, as Ayako looked on in awe. Naru finished the round and people cheered and clapped at her prowess, as a tall young man accompanied by a girl with straight hair about as long as Naru's, clad in a blouse, a pink sweater, and a skirt with tight pants on underneath. The young man was dressed in a black shirt, with a dark blue coat that had coattails dangling out behind him. His hair defied gravity and was black, red, and gold, and he wore a large upside down pyramid on a cord around his neck, that had a peculiar Egyptian looking eye in the center. 

"Excuse me young lady." the young man said in a slightly deep and booming voice, "You're pretty good." 

Naru blushed a little at being complemented by such a handsome boy, before replying, "Well, thank you." 

"I was wondering if you would be willing to play a little game." he replied.   
"Okay, sure."   
"All right." he said, smiling. "I'm going to wager 2,000 yen on my friend here, if you will put up the same on yourself. If you win, we give you 2,000 yen, if we win, you give us 2,000 yen. Simple enough?" the young man asked.   
"You're on." Naru said, knowing she did not have much to loose.   
"Good." 

The young man's friend stepped up as a stage was agreed upon and the match began. Both contestants furiously danced away, however, as Naru continued onward, it was clear that she might be outclassed. This girl clearly could dance, which was giving her an edge. Naru's skill came from simply playing so much, and part from her Seishi power. Yuuji and his friends had always told her that people who knew how to dance were very hard to beat, as they had more than just good reflexes. Before long, the girl was ahead of Naru and she was forced to struggle to keep up, pushing the limit of her gaming prowess, almost digging into her powers to help out. 

As Naru pushed harder and harder to keep up and win, Ayako felt a surge go through her, before hearing Temia's voice in her head. 

"I sense something evil nearby." Temia said.   
"Where?" Ayako replied, speaking softly so no one could hear her talking to herself.   
"That boy, and from your friend." Temia answered.   
"Naru? How could she possibly be evil?" Ayako asked.   
"She draws on dark powers as she struggles to keep in the game, powers that she has little control over." Temia replied. 

Ayako looked up at Naru. She had begun to sweat from the intensity with which she played, the other girl looked just as bad but she seemed to be moving quite naturally and effortlessly. This was not good. Fortunately the round ended as the two girls panted from sheer exhaustion as they waited for their results to come up. Unfortunately for Naru, the other girl had beaten her. 

"Hey, good match." the other girl said.   
"Same here." Naru said, shaking her hand before handing over the prize money. "We'll have to do this again sometime." Naru said, jumping down and heading off with Ayako. "See ya!" 

"Whoa, you took that pretty well." Ayako replied.   
"No point in being a sore looser." Naru answered. "Besides, crying would be weak."   
"True."   
"I've lost before, I'm used to it. I may be one of the best gamers in Tokyo, but there's people out there who can still beat me. Least I can do is show them respect for something few have done." Naru answered. "So, where to now?"   
"Let's get something to eat. I'm sure you're starving." Ayako replied.   
"You read my mind." Naru said as the two girls headed off to find nourishment. 

At the Palace, Navcase walked into Ayame's workshop, where the before mentioned thing under the tarp was still under it, as she made some adjustments to Armor Set A when Navcase walked in. 

"You wanted to see me?" Navcase asked as Ayame looked up from her work.   
"Oh yeah. Kinjiro sent me an e-mail about some message he got from a falcon. He couldn't read it so he scanned it into an image and sent it to me." she replied, punching it up on her computer. Within a few seconds a long strip of paper written in neat kanji appeared on screen as Navcase studied it. Although the girls were gifted with the power to read and speak all languages, Ayame had trouble with this writing. Navcase however, had no trouble reading it, as it was written in older Japanese than Ayame was used to.   
"It's from Kazuhiko. He wants to challenge me to a duel." Navcase answered.   
"Are you going to go?" Ayame asked.   
"I have a responsibility as a warrior to go." Navcase replied.   
"But going alone? Shouldn't you at least bring some help?"   
"No. I have to face him alone." Navcase replied.   
"But what if he kills you?" Ayame asked.   
"I would rather die a warrior facing him than live as a coward for refusing to honor his request." Navcase answered, heading towards the door. "Oh, please don't tell Yuriko about this unless you really have to. She worries about me."   
"I understand." Ayame answered after a long pause.   
"Thank you." Navcase said, heading off. 

Navcase shed his Seishi guise and hid his sword under his coat as he walked inconspicuously along the streets of Toyama, trying to home in on where Kazuhiko could be. He had begun to tune into the powerful energy signatures around the city, two coming from eviler people, one of whom he had felt the other night when he fought, another from a boy, about 20 years old, nearby was one he identified as Karen, meaning she was here in Toyama as he made a mental note NOT to tell Kashin, another from a 14 year old, which he recognized as the girl he had encountered when Kazuhiko showed up, and another he recognized as Ayako, as well as Temia. But not Kazuhiko's. Recalling his battle with the young girl, he remembered that he had not sensed Kazuhiko until he powered up. Which meant that Kazuhiko was either intentionally keeping his power down to keep Navcase from detecting him, or masking its signature so that Navcase would be unable to home in on it. Navcase was worried more that he would not be able to find Kazuhiko than he was that Kazuhiko would ambush him; the fact that Kazuhiko had even challenged him to a duel was proof of that. Looking up in the sky, he saw a falcon overhead, which was quite unusual. Thinking that the bird was Kazuhiko's, he began to follow it up and down the streets until the trail led him to a Shinto temple somewhere in the middle of town. The falcon circled overhead as Navcase unsheathed his sword, as his blade turned black in color. Navcase looked atop the temple as the falcon landed on the shoulder of a man standing there, wearing mino with a wolf standing beside him. 

"So, you came." the man said in a voice that Navcase clearly recognized as Kazuhiko's.   
"I never turn down a request for a duel, lest I be labeled a coward." Navcase replied, going into Shinken no Kamae stance and calling upon his Seishi garb once again.   
"Good. Warriors without honor are nothing but mere fighters." Kazuhiko replied in respect, throwing off his mino, revealing light samurai armor underneath it as he removed his swords from his sheaths. "I am Kazuhiko Yagyu, I use Yagyu Shin Kage Ryuu!" he declared.   
"I am Shinta Tennomi, the Sword of Heaven. I use Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu coupled with Mizoguchi Haiitou Ryuu."   
"On your guard, Sword of Heaven!" Kazuhiko shouted as his kenki began to flare up, as he raised his blades above his head and slashed downward, sending twin slash blasts flying towards Navcase, who nimbly avoided them both by sidestepping as they left a small crater. Kazuhiko slashed again, sending more bolts flying at Navcase, however, he dodged again, skillfully forward flipping over the blasts, kicking off as he landed, leaping high into the air before diving into a spin. 

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu! Ryu Kan Sen, Tsumuji!" Navcase shouted as he flew past Kazuhiko's neck, only to have it blocked by his wakizashi. Landing beside him, he attempted the Kogarashi version, only to have Kazuhiko turn and block again, as he dodged Kazuhiko's katana slice, Navcase took to the air and attempted the Arashi version of Ryu Kan Sen, only to have it parried as well by both blades. Landing, Kazuhiko held both blades out in front of him, one facing up, the other facing downward as he began to charge along the roof at the hero, as Navcase sidestepped out of his path and attempted to strike once again with the main Ryu Kan Sen, only to have Kazuhiko whirl around and parry it away with his wakizashi as Navcase attempted to retreat slightly, being cut by the tip of Kazuhiko's katana, but not badly. 

Navcase thought quickly as what to try next. Kazuhiko was quite fast, and talented; he had blocked every Ryu Kan Sen there was. As Arashi had not worked, Ryu Tsui Sen would not work either. However, he might be able to throw him off guard if he switched styles. 

Kazuhiko held his swords in a defensive position as Navcase leapt into the air, bending at the knees and holding his sword above his head, ready to hammer down Kazuhiko with an airborne attack from above. However, as he descended closer and closer, he quickly changed his stance in midair to Gatousu, Second Stance, reaching back with his blade and stabbing downward on a diagonal, however, Kazuhiko was ready. He held his wakizashi upwards as he kicked off with his leg flying upward, driving Navcase out of his stance and upward by his neck, as he fell back Kazuhiko smashed him from above with the blunt side of his katana, sending Navcase slamming into the temple like a bullet as he descended as well, sending up a splash of shingles. Navcase shook the cobwebs out as he found Kazuhiko with his blades braced above his head to smash down, as Navcase pushed off and upward with Ryu Shou Sen, hoping the connecting force would knock him away. However, as the two blades collided, Kazuhiko was not sent flying from the attack, instead he simply lightly bounced off and landed on his feet, kicking off as he landed, slamming into Navcase with the charging attack that pushed him backwards and would have pushed him upwards had Navcase not managed to duck backwards as he pushed upwards, the blade and Kazuhiko's slash missing his neck, flying straight upward, but strangely descending lightly. Navcase waited patiently for him to float down, pushing off with his foot into the Third Stance of Gatousu, driving his blade into Kazuhiko's chestplate, but not penetrating it, as Kazuhiko had used his own swords to push against Navcase's upward thrust. Using his feet, he kicked off from the hilt of Navcase's own sword and backflipped away, slashing his blades in a cross this time to send another energy bolt at Navcase. Navcase went to a defensive stance, hoping to puncture the center of the blast to stop it, but it only caused the blasts to knock him backwards, cutting into his clothing as he attempted to fend it off with his AT Field, driving his blade into the ground in an attempt to stop his backwards motion until the bolts lost their energy and dissipated. Kazuhiko slashed again the same way, a few inches difference, as Navcase raised the blade to the sky and drove it into the ground just as the blasts hit, generating his forcefield in an attempt to buy him some time as Kazuhiko continued to send the attacks at him. 

This fight was harder than he thought. Kazuhiko was better than he ever imagined, moreso, he had his slash bolts which kept Navcase from getting close to him. Simply standing there and hoping the blasts were separated by his defensive stance was not working, so the only other option would be to meet it head on and hope the attack caught Kazuhiko off guard to nail him, except doing so would cost Navcase the use of one of his best techniques...First Stance was too slow, he needed to save Zero Stance until he could get close enough to him to use it, hoping to shatter his armor, so the only attack left was Kuzu Ryu Sen. He got into position to launch it, as he would have to do it just as the shield vanished. 

The shield vanished, as Kazuhiko let loose with another set of blasts. As they approached, Navcase did the only thing he could, pushing off with his foot and becoming almost a blur as he lunged towards Kazuhiko with his sword out in front, the speed of the attack breaking through Kazuhiko's slash blasts as he shot in, striking at all nine points a nanosecond apart, only to have them all blocked by Kazuhiko's wakizashi, which he then used to hold down Navcase's sword long enough to almost backhand him with his katana, leaving a slash mark across his chest, sending Navcase reeling back in pain. 

"I know all about Kuzu Ryu Sen and its ability to hit all nine points at once. I studied your fighting Sword of Heaven, and through the secrets of shuttling I was able to learn its secrets, and counter it." 

Navcase was in trouble. With Kuzu Ryu Sen defeated, he was down one ougi and at least four normal waza. He could try Ryu Sho Sen, but he was sure that the repeated strikes would be parried by Kazuhiko. Sho Ryu Sen Ikazuchi would be fine if Kazuhiko did not have two swords; the second Navcase tried to bring his katana down on Kazuhiko's shoulder he would simply use his other blade to block it. Nor would the normal Sho Ryu Sen, for the same reason. His only hope was Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki, the ultimate technique of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, and the most powerful Battou-Jutsu technique Navcase had. Since Kazuhiko most likely had no move that brought him low enough to the ground to avoid the second part, he had no choice. But he needed a diversion to get into position. 

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, Dou Ryu Sen!" Navcase shouted, driving his blade into the roof, sending an explosion of tiles upwards, knocking Kazuhiko backwards and disorienting him, buying Navcase the time he needed to fall back and sheathe his sword. When the dust cleared Navcase stood in Battou-Jutsu, hoping this would work. 

Kazuhiko's studies of Navcase, and research on Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu's special techniques launched from a Battou-Jutsu stance revealed that there were at least three attacks that Navcase could launch himself into. He was quite sure that one of the two Sho Ryu Sen techniques were not going to be used, as he was sure a warrior as good as Navcase realized that he would just block both strikes. That left only one, a very powerful move that would hit very hard whether he blocked it or not. The only way to stop it would be to get under it somehow before he could create the vacuum, but he would have to work fast if that was what Navcase intended to do. 

He charged towards Navcase again, slashing with his katana as Navcase led with his left foot, the two blades colliding. The katana was pushed aside by the very force of the drawing motion, as Navcase's blade passed across it, the force drawing Kazuhiko in. Navcase began his revolution around, beginning to swing upward with the second stroke, however, Kazuhiko blocked high with his wakizashi, the two blades pushing against each other, however, the energy from Navcase's spin had given him enough momentum to push the wakizashi away from him, sending the blade flying from Kazuhiko's hand from the impact as it collided with his chest, sending him flying upward and down hard. Navcase came out of his finishing stance as Kazuhiko got to his feet once again, using Battou-Jutsu to send a horizontal slash blast towards him. Thinking quickly, Navcase focused all of his energy and gripped his sword, spinning around as if he was using Hi Ryu Sen, instead, he drew his sword from his sheath and, blade glowing, he used the force of his spin and the strength of his Seishi power to send the blast back at Kazuhiko, who would have been sliced in two had a log not appeared in his place as he disappeared, appeared, and floated backwards and landed on the top of a tree. 

"You win this round Sword of Heaven. I look forward to our next confrontation." Kazuhiko said. "Saitou! Arataka!" he called, as he leapt from tree to tree as his animal companions followed. Navcase fell to his knees, holding himself up with his sword as he clutched his bleeding chest. Fortunately, the attack had not gone too deep. 

"Yuriko..." he said weakly, "I'm sorry." before falling forward and passing out. 

Elsewhere in the city of Toyama, Naru and Ayako were finally relaxing off their fun that day. Their journey had taken them back to the park, where the two girls now lay on their backs under a tree, looking up at the sky as they listened to music through their headphones. After a while, Naru tapped Ayako on the shoulder, who placed her headphones around her neck. 

"What's up?" Ayako asked.   
"You know how I told you about Yuuji?" Naru asked.   
"The guy you said wasn't your boyfriend but might like him to be?" Ayako asked.   
"Yeah. Well, how do I know if he really likes me or not?" Naru asked. 

Ayako thought for a few minutes on this question. Personally, she had never had one of her own, she spent most of her time keeping her male friends and female friends out of problems, along with keeping her twin brother away from her girl friends. Still, a few of her girl friends had explained a few tips on relations with the other sex, at least on how to tell. 

"Are you familiar with the saying, 'Starve a fever, feed a cold'?" Ayako asked.   
"Mhmm." Naru replied.   
"My friends say it's the same way with boys. If it's just a crush, no matter how bad it is, will die off once a guy finds out something about you he didn't know. But the only way to know is to agree to go on a date or two with him." "Like what kind of things?" Naru asked.   
"Well, many guys give up on a girl when they realize that the pretty girl they like has a not so pretty personality, but I don't think you have that problem. Other things, bad or annoying habits you might have, stuff like that. If it's just a crush, no matter how bad it is, the closer you two get, the less he'll want to be your boyfriend and the more he'll want to be just friends again." 

As Ayako explained her philosophy to her, Naru's heart began to sink a bit. What if that was all it was? A simple crush? Part of her hoped that she was right about Yuuji liking her, but there was always that fear that he really did not and a relationship would not work out. 

"But what if it's not a crush?" Naru asked.   
"Then the guy really likes you. He loves everything about you, wants to spend every waking moment he can with you. If that's the case, congratulations, you've got a boyfriend."   
"Thanks." Naru said. "I didn't know who else to ask. Every time I bring it up, the person I ask is more obsessed about the fact I ask the question than giving me an answer."   
"My cousin, for one." Ayako answered.   
"That and Karen." Naru added.   
"Who's that?" Ayako asked.   
"Some ronin from America I know. She actually tried to fix me up with Yuuji without asking me first." Naru answered, checking her watch.   
"Damn! It's getting late, I should get going." she said.   
"Yeah, me too. See ya." Ayako said as Naru got up and skated off. 

"'Some ronin from America I know.'" 

Naru's words echoed in Ayako's mind. A ronin? From America? Named Karen? Yoko and the others who went to Boston looking for the Drakka Seishi had mentioned meeting a girl named Karen there. In fact, they had confirmed she was one. That, and Kashin, everyone's favorite melancholy magnetic guy, had said that Karen was actually HIS daughter, and not Tenma's. But Karen was unaware of this little fact, and Ayako was quite sure that Naru did not know either. But why would Naru even know Karen, unless...unless... 

"She's one too!" Ayako almost blurted out. But how could Naru be? She was so nice. However, Ayako's library of animanga knowledge reminded her that Seiryuu Seishi Amiboshi was also the nicest guy. He participated only because he hoped that when Seiryuu was summoned, he could bring happiness and peace to his battered and war-torn country of Koutou. His brother had similar wishes, but his main reason happened to be his large attraction to their Priestess. Ayako guessed that a similar desire was shared by Naru and Karen, but she would bet her entire collection of artbooks on the fact that someone within their ranks had other ideas about the use of Drakka's power.   
"You knew, didn't you." Ayako asked Temia.   
"I did, and I apologize. I didn't want to worry you."   
"So what will happen to her when Drakka is summoned?" Ayako asked.   
"I have heard another legend that says when seven items are gathered and three great symbols of magic are collected, their combined power will unlock the evil buried deep within someone. I am certain that a similar fate awaits Naru."   
"So there's someone evil within her?"   
"No. But I fear that Drakka's presence on Earth, if he is summoned, will be too much for her to handle, and her will will become his."   
"Then we've got to stop the ritual, it's the only way to save her and Karen." Ayako said. 

As Ayako turned to leave to head back, she felt something very faint. An energy signature. 

"Do you feel that Temia?" Ayako asked.   
"I do." Temia answered.   
"I can feel it, but I can't discern anything." Ayako replied.   
"I can. I sense the presence of a strong Kenki, the aura that permeates from all swordsmen."   
"It could be Navcase." Ayako thought.   
"Or it could be the other one he spoke of."   
"Only one way to be sure. Let's go." Ayako replied as she focused her chi, causing the jewel on the ring to glow brightly. White prismatic light began to spill outward from the ring's base, traveling up her arm, across her chest, up to her head, down her other arm and towards her legs. When her body was covered, long spikes shot out of her forearms near her wrists, as others grew from near her ankles up to her knees. A crown of three spikes shot up near her forehead, as Temia rose into the air and shot off like a bullet towards the signature. As they approached the temple, they found many gashes in the roof of the temple, most likely caused by the battle that must have raged there. Out of the corner of her eye, Temia spotted the unconscious Navcase lying on the roof. She touched down and felt his neck, relieved that he was still alive. 

"Thank goodness." Ayako said.   
"We must hurry and get him to the Palace." Temia answered. 

Temia effortlessly lifted up the warrior and rose from the ground again, shooting off for the Isle of Mists, flying across the water's surface as the wake parted away from her as the Isle loomed in the distance. Hariel's small contingent picked her up on Dark Inferno, but lowered their weapons as Temia flew towards the Shrine of Amaterasu and touched down again. She slowly walked inside to a statue of the Sun Goddess in the back, in one hand holding a mirror, in the other holding the sword, and wearing the Jewel of Life. As she got closer, a portal opened up and she passed through, as it closed up behind her. The portal guards alerted the other Seishi and they came running, a teary-eyed Yuriko among them. Temia handled Navcase to the guards, which took two of them to carry him off to the infirmary as Temia's power faded out, restoring Ayako to normal, who collapsed face first into the hands of two other guards. 

As the next day dawned on Toyama, things were quiet over at Otoantou, except for the sounds of patrolling mecha around the facility. Shou was slightly sprawled sound asleep in his bed, snoring away, with Karen asleep on her stomach slightly below his arm, both exhausted from the long string of tests that Houji had done on the strange augmentation suit he had built for Shou. Midori was also asleep in her room clad in her underwear, with a sleep mask over her face. Kazuhiko was awake, practicing with his own swords, going through kata in anticipation of his next fight with Navcase. Houji's workers were laboring hard on finishing the Blitz power armor for delivery to the Draconai. Tenma was finalizing his own plans for the summoning, as well as supervising the finishing touches on the other armors Houji was constructing for their use. His own armor was finished, as were the ones that Karen and Naru would wear. Still more were working on getting all of the kinks out of Shou's augmentation suit, most of which he had discovered quite painfully and exhaustingly. The two remaining armors were coming along well, and were almost done. 

"You say that one of these is yours, and the other is for Kazuhiko." Tenma asked.   
"Indeed! I have chosen RX-076-01Fb, codename "Zephyanthes", for my own personal use. Its remarkable Full Vernian system will make me a force in the air. Kazuhiko's is the VR-Raiden from Virtual ON: Project Moongate, equipped with a powerful bazooka, a ground bomb, and two very powerful cannons that rival the Double X unit that Navcase of the Amaterasu Seishi's is based on. It's the only idea I could come up with on short notice because Double X doesn't have a natural rival in the anime. There are the Frost brothers, but they're more of a nuisance than they are actual villains, like the Rocket Gang from Pokémon."   
"Excellent Houji. Your technical knowledge and devotion to anime never cease to amaze and terrify me." Tenma added sarcastically.   
"The only problem involves Kazuhiko. He refuses to use his armor it goes against his ways." Houji answered.   
"Oh really...I'm sure there's something that you can do, right?" Tenma asked.   
"I'm working on something to handle that, but it'll take time."   
"Good." Tenma replied. 

Meanwhile... 

Shou was at the door of Midori. He had no idea why he was there, she had simply asked him to. Oh well, she needed him for some reason. Opening the door, he found the room full of candles, with Midori lying on her bed, smoking a cigarette. 

"Hello Shou." Midori said.   
"Um, hi...whaddyawantmeforanyway?"   
"Isn't it obvious? I want you to make me a woman." Midori answered.   
"But aren't ya already one?" Shou asked.   
"You know what I mean." Midori replied.   
"Um, okay..." Shou said, tiptoeing over to the bed. 

No sooner did he sit down did Midori tackle him, and proceeded to move her hands downward towards his pants, skillfully unbuttoning and unzipping them, and tossing them off to the side, before going for his shirt and doing the same thing faster than Shou could do anything to stop her. She began to take off her bra and threw that to the floor, as she went for her underwear to toss that aside, with a terrified Shou being straddled by Midori, who had a determined look on her face. 

"Oh SHOU! TAKE ME!" Midori shouted sexually.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shou screamed loudly as everything faded around him, disappearing into a blurry swirl until he was staring at the ceiling, as Karen's head came into view.   
" Shou, Shou? What's wrong?>" She asked.   
"I had a nightmare that Midori tried to do it with me." Shou said, sweat dripping down his face, shaking. " I'm not sure why, she's a little tramp, I have no desire to do it with her at all..." Shou began firing off like a Gatling gun, as to his surprise Karen began to snuggle up closer, lying her chest on top of his on an angle.   
" It's okay Shou...I'll protect you. I won't let that little bitch near you.>" Karen said, closing her eyes to go back to sleep. 

Shou began to calm down as he felt the warmth from Karen on top of him. She was right. There was nothing Midori could do, he thought as he drifted back to sleep. 

Elsewhere, Kazuhiko contemplated his battle with Navcase. He was good, no doubt about it. Resourceful, as he was able to switch between styles in midair. That, and he was determined, finally resorting to his most powerful techniques to take him down, Kazuhiko thought as he continued to clean the wound Navcase had given him with Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki. 

This would not be an easy fight. Navcase was a powerful swordsman, and although he had only managed to score a few hits on Kazuhiko, the next time they met, Navcase would be on the defensive. He was sure that his two handed style had caught Navcase off guard, and that once he recovered he would be attempting to find a way to counter it. However, he had a small problem to attend to, as he drew his swords and held them outward. 

"Swords of Hell, I beseech you. Heal my wounds, so that I may fight again as perfect a condition as your blades." he spoke, as the blades glowed with energy, that traveled down the hilt and up his shoulders towards his chest, magically stitching up the wound, as if it was never there. He had not believed Navcase had managed to penetrate. He had managed to fix his breastplate, that was easy. Now, it was time to figure out what to do next. To do that, there was more to study. 

He sheathed his swords and proceeded to head out the door, when he was stopped by the metallic form that would eventually become Teisei. Saitou began to growl at the mechanized monstrosity, but Kazuhiko managed to calm him down. 

"Please, let me pass." Kazuhiko replied, but Teisei would not allow it.   
"So you're this samurai around here that Mr. Otoantou doesn't think too much of!" Teisei answered. "Well, let me tell you something, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have this new body. So I'm calling you out." Teisei said.   
"Calling me out?" Kazuhiko answered, confused.   
"Challenging you! Taking you on! A duel, dummy!" Teisei shouted.   
"Those are terms I can understand." Kazuhiko said, gripping his blades. "Name the place and time, and we shall see who is the better warrior.   
"How about right now? Over in hangar number 3! There's no one there!" Teisei answered.   
"Agreed." Kazuhiko replied. 

The two warriors headed off to the agreed-upon location, as Naru peeked out from her door and observed the two heading down the hallway. With Karen and Shou still asleep, this would be interesting, although she did enjoy lying in bed, slightly awake, listening to the strange things Shou mumbled about when he snored. She snuck off behind the two, as she went over and hid behind some crates as the two squared off. 

"The first one to get a hit on the other one wins!" Teisei declared as he switched to his Sword configuration and removed the enormous blade from his backpack. Various guards had come to watch this little spectacle, and one gave the order to begin as Kazuhiko simply vanished from sight. 

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Teisei wondered, as the warrior appeared above his head and proceeded to crash down, only to be blocked by the large sword, and tossed aside, as Kazuhiko landed on the wall and proceeded to run along them, holding out his wakizashi to block the hail of bullets from Teisei's head vulcans, which followed him like Morse Code along the walls. Teisei continued to fire like a maniac as Kazuhiko rounded the hangar along the walls, fending off as many bullets as he could while outrunning the rest, keeping as close an eye on Teisei as he could. Soon the sound of gun barrels spinning without any ammo in them was heard, indicating that Teisei was out of ammo. Kazuhiko stopped on the bullet holes and stood there, and turned to Teisei. 

"Give up yet?" Kazuhiko asked.   
"Not by a long shot!" Teisei replied, firing his grappling anchor over at Kazuhiko, who flipped up and forward as the claw slammed into the wall and locked on, and Kazuhiko, timing his jump just right landed on top of the claw and skillfully ran along the grappling cable at breakneck speed, taking his sword and slashing at Teisei's head as he went by. "Victory!" he thought as he leapt off and landed behind him, only to turn and see that there was nothing more than a few chips of paint on his helmet. 

"That doesn't count!" Teisei replied as he retracted his claw back onto his arm, putting his sword away and pulling off his beam boomerang and activating it. "It looks like I'm going to need to use something a little more long range!" he shouted, hurling the weapon at Kazuhiko, who skillfully dodged out of the way with a roll to the side as the energy blade barely swiped him, arced around and came back to Teisei. Kazuhiko began to shuffle along the floor, diving behind some crates to hide as the insane one began looking around. 

"You're doing good so far." Naru said suddenly, scaring Kazuhiko half to death.   
"What are you doing here?" he whispered.   
"Came along for moral support. Besides, I was bored." Naru replied.   
"It's too dangerous for you to be here." Kazuhiko answered.   
"My dad made a long list of things that I can't do until I'm twenty, watching two warriors go at it in a vehicle hangar wasn't one of them." Naru answered.   
"Remind me to suggest it to him." Kazuhiko said.   
"Kazu-chan? OH KAZU-CHAN! COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" Teisei taunted. He removed his sword again. "I've got a surprise for you!"   
"I'm never going to get a hit on him without a diversion." Kazuhiko said to himself.   
"Didn't you hit him before?" Naru asked.   
"I thought I did, but I only scratched the paint. My swords can damage him, but I need a few moments to power them up first." He said, reaching under his gauntlet and pulling out four shuriken. "Do you know how to use these?"   
"No." Naru replied.   
"Just throw them like frisbees and you should be fine, I'm counting on you." Kazuhiko said, starting to move to her left.   
"Maybe I should have stayed in my room after all." Naru said as she started to peek up. As she began to focus, the first shuriken began to glow with energy, and she sent it flying across the room, causing a small explosion in the corner.   
"AHA!" Teisei shouted, turning towards the explosion and hurling his boomerang there, only to destroy a few empty crates. 

Naru had noticed that Kazuhiko was doing everything he could to stay behind Teisei so that he would not see him. He must have been planning something, so Naru threw another shuriken towards another corner to her right, which attracted Teisei's attention as he sent his boomerang over there again, only to find nothing. 

"HOW CAN HE BE MOVING SO FAST?" Teisei shouted as his boomerang returned. He then caught a small bit of light off of Naru's glasses. 

Faster than she could react, she was grabbed by the anchor and reeled in by the large mechanical madman. 

"Well lookie what I've got here! It's a spectator! And whaddaya know? It's my prey from before! Hey Kazu-chan! Unless you don't want a pretty little hair on her head to get damaged, you'll be nice enough to come out from where you're hiding and let me hit you!" 

Hiding in a corner, Kazuhiko spotted Naru, being held high above his head. He would have to calculate this carefully so that she would not be hurt. 

"Swords of Hell, I beseech you, allow me to cut that which cannot be cut by normal means..." he incanted, as the blades began to glow with power. He climbed the wall and braced backwards, like a swimmer preparing to push off from the wall, and kicked off, turning over in the air as he began to ready his swords for his attack. Turning into a blur, he shot past Teisei's outstretched arm, snatching Naru from it while striking cleanly with his wakizashi, flying past in a blur and rematerializing in front of him as he turned again. 

"Wowee! You managed to grab her from me! Now it's time for me to take my widdle boomerang and tear you a new one!" 

Setting Naru down, Kazuhiko did not falter, as he placed his wakizashi back in its sheath quickly, creating a small tremor of sound. 

Meanwhile, Teisei could barely move his upper arm. Slowly, but surely, it began to slide downward on the angle Kazuhiko had cut, and off, leaving a stump. 

"HOW?" Teisei shouted angrily.   
"Simple. As I used my special Stealth Dash to shoot towards you I used my other sword to cut your arm off as I grabbed the girl." Kazuhiko replied.   
"It doesn't matter how many arms I have! I'll still crush you!" Teisei shouted, brandishing his blade above his head and slamming downward right on top of Kazuhiko, leaving a large explosion of dust.   
"HA HA! GOTCHA!" he replied as he brought the sword back up, except now it seemed a bit heavier than it did before. 

Strangely, standing on the back of the blade, was Kazuhiko! 

"WHAT THE?" Teisei wondered.   
"My name is Kazuhiko Yagyu. Hundreds of years ago, my ancestor received special training from the Iga Ninja clan, which made him the best swordsman in Japan after the great Musashi Miyamoto. Training, that has been passed down through the ages, most recently to me. 

"Wohoo!" Naru exclaimed as the fighter kicked off from the edge of his sword and shot ten feet straight up, bringing out his swords and sending a pair of slash blasts flying downward towards him, slicing off both of Teisei's arms, before dropping on top of him, adjusting his weight to knock him to the ground, bracing his sword in his chest.   
"Being a warrior of honor means always showing respect and mercy, even to those that don't deserve it at all. Do not forget that I spared you for that reason alone, and that I am destined to be your ally in this battle." Kazuhiko said as he leapt off Teisei's chest and sheathed his swords, Saitou and Arataka following him outward as a completely star struck Naru just behind him. 

"Um, a little help here? Please? I've fallen and I can't get up!" Teisei replied.   
"THAT was so COOL!" Naru exclaimed as she walked down the hall with Kazuhiko. "The way you dashed through the air like that and I could barely see you? Could you teach me?"   
"I learned that technique from the Oboro Ninja Clan for a service I performed for them, after swearing I would never reveal its secrets. I could show you, but then I'd have to kill you."   
"Oh, that's okay, I kinda like being able to live. Could you at least show me how to throw knives and stuff?" Naru asked.   
"No." Kazuhiko replied.   
"Is it because I'm a girl? It better not be, because I can do anything boys can do! There were women samurai you know, like that girl in the Navcase footage. Female ninjas too, they were called Kunoichi, right? Please?" Naru asked.   
"No, it's not because you're a girl. And you were right on both counts." Kazuhiko replied. 

Naru pulled out the lowest of her tricks, the puppy dog innocent eyes routine, hoping this would get him to crack. He did say he had a daughter. 

"Oh...I suppose I could show you a few things." Kazuhiko replied.   
"THANK YOU!" Naru exclaimed, nearly hugging him to death before backing off from her enthusiasm. "Um, sorry about that. I just got a little too excited."   
"Not a problem. Let's get started." Kazuhiko replied, heading off with Naru. 

As Naru discovered, Kazuhiko was a stern, but fair teacher when it came down to it, as he carefully began to teach her the art of hurling shuriken and kunai at targets for the remainder of the day and partially into the night. Naru was a quick learner, and finally worked her way up to attempting to hit a moving target, that is, Kazuhiko. Pleased with her success, he moved on to other things, such as instantaneous dodging through somersaults, cartwheels, backflips, whatever worked. Part of the secret to doing elegant backflips, was mastering the art of Karami-Jutsu. 

"Karami-Jutsu is the art of mystically adjusting one's weight." Kazuhiko explained. "Using this technique, one can lighten their body to keep from becoming injured from long drops. It is partially why I am able to run up and along walls. A skilled practitioner can even stand on spider webs and not have them break under them. It takes many years of practice, so don't worry. I made many mistakes myself before I mastered the technique."   
"What's so special about those swords of yours?" Naru asked.   
"These blades are powerful mystical weapons. Their blades can cut through anything if the user wills it. But their blades can heal damage just as well as they can cause it. There is one more, dangerous power these blades possess, but it has been a long time since I have had to use it." Kazuhiko explained. 

Naru was going to try and pry more about this ability out of Kazuhiko, but she sensed from the fear in his voice and the look on his face that he did not like to use it, because it was so powerful. 

"Well, I should get to bed now, it's getting late. Good night Kazuhiko." she replied.   
"Good night." he replied as she closed his door behind him. 

**Maniacs, Mecha, and Massive Summoning Rituals next time...**

**Next Episode**

HOUJI: I thought he said this would be the end of part four! 

YOKO: Well, like, he obviously changed it, so take a chill pill, dude. Besides, we're doing the episode preview. 

SAKURA: Lately, Ayame and I have almost flip-flopped our character traits. She's working hard, and I'm hardly working, sort of. I never thought relaxing could be so enjoyable. I just wish I knew what she was working on. 

AYAME: All in good time, aneki, all in good time. 

SAKURA: I can't wait! 

HOUJI: Meanwhile, Mr. Furukiayu and I make major steps in the preparations for the... 

:Tenma knocks Houji out: 

TENMA: Long story shortened, we're very busy next time. You may continue ladies. 

AYAKO: FINALLY taking my advice, Yoko goes to the mall...whoopee. 

HARIEL: Our time of rest comes to an end, however, as the Draconai surround the city with new suits of armor! 

ANUBIS: You're still alive? 

HARIEL: I could say the same about you after what Mia's making you do. 

(SLAVE DRIVER)MIA: BACK TO WORK YOU! 

ANUBIS: However, is this attack a simple pre-emptive strike, or part of a larger plan? 

(SLAVE DRIVER)MIA: NOW! I'LL GIVE THEM THE TITLE! (Normal voice) It's the next action packed episode of Ronin Warriors: Hell Back on Earth; Ritual on the Roof. See you all soon! (Back to Slave Driver Voice) DID I SAY YOU COULD LISTEN? BACK TO WORK! 

HARIEL: See you then...   



	22. Ritual on the Rooftops

**Ronin Warriors: Hell Back On Earth**   
**Chapter 22: Ritual on the Rooftops**

The next day dawned on the Palace of the Heavens as all went off as it had the previous day. Sakura relaxed in the pool with Suiren dozing in a lounge chair, Ayame tinkering away in her workshop, Yoko thumbing her way through magic books, Yuri and Ran practicing almost from the moment they got up that morning. Yuriko, and Ayako from the moment she woke up from her last Temia drain, were waiting by Navcase's side. Amaterasu and her helpers had managed to heal his wounds from the battle with Kazuhiko, but he had been unconscious since they brought him back from Earth. Yuriko had not left his side, and was sound asleep in a chair by his bed, while Ayako read through her manga as she looked out of the corner of her eye at Navcase, who seemed to be stirring. Ayako brought her full attention over to him, thinking it a false alarm, and then went back to her manga. As she looked over again to be sure, she saw his eyes start to open up. Throwing down her manga, she rushed over to Yuriko. 

"Yuriko! Yuriko! Wake up! He's awake!"   
"Shinta-chan...Shinta-chan...don't leave me...Shinta-chan..." Yuriko moaned in her sleep.   
"Come on! Wake up!" Ayako shouted, shaking her until she finally opened her eyes.   
"Wha?"   
"He's awake! He finally woke up just a few minutes ago!" Ayako exclaimed.   
"Yuriko...I will never leave you...for as long as I...live." Navcase answered weakly.   
"SHINTA-CHAN!" Yuriko shouted, as Ayako had to keep her from tackle-hugging him.   
"Yuriko, that's not a good idea, he's still not back to full strength yet, maybe it would be a better idea to let everyone know he's awake, okay?" Ayako said. 

Yuriko wasted no time racing out of the room screaming that Navcase, er, Shinta-chan was alive, alerting everyone in the palace, as Ayako waited by his side. 

"Thank you...I owe you one." Navcase replied.   
"Thank Temia. You owe her one." Ayako answered.   
"I don't think she'll mind." Navcase answered. 

Everyone else hurried into the room with an exasperated Yuriko, to wish the warrior back to his health and to calm Yuriko down from her tears of joy. Amaterasu thought it was best for Navcase to get his rest, and shooed everyone out of the room. 

"You too Ayako." Amaterasu said.   
"No, she can stay." Navcase answered.   
"All right then. But if he falls asleep, let him get his rest, all right?" Amaterasu asked.   
"All right." Ayako replied. 

Now completely alone, Ayako sat in a chair with Navcase sitting up in bed. 

"Okay, I'm pretty sure which one of use you want to speak with so I'll..." Ayako began before she was stopped by Navcase.   
"Actually, I need both of you. I understand you know much of the thirteenth successor of my style of fighting. Although much of it is greatly exaggerated, perhaps there is some challenge my kohai faced that could allow me to figure out how to handle Kazuhiko."   
"I see." Ayako answered. "Hang on a sec." 

Ayako rushed out of the room and returned a few minutes later with her entire collection of Kenshin tankoubon.   
"There has to be an answer somewhere in here." Ayako said as she handed a volume to Navcase and the two began pouring over them.   
"This happy young man looks familiar. I believe he visited me once when I was near death." Navcase commented. "Perhaps his techniques could help me, however, his Shun Ten Satsu is weaker than my own succession move."   
"Yeah, but you could catch him off guard with it." Ayako suggested.   
"Not if he keeps using his two swords. That's how he kept me in check."   
"Hmm...I don't know of anyone in Kenshin who uses that kind of style, except for Aoshi Shinomori. I've noticed Sakura uses it."   
"Yes, she does. I should also speak with her."   
"What else did this guy do to you?" Ayako asked.   
"He used some sort of dashing charge and an uppercut slash, and used chi blasts that he formed by slashing his swords. He stopped every attack I tried, not to mention broke Kuzu Ryu Sen."   
"Not good. He didn't try to get under the other ougi, did he?" Ayako asked.   
"No, but he came close to blocking it after I came around for the second part. He knows what I can do, which makes it very hard to stop him. The fact that I am unaware what he can do to me that I am at a disadvantage." Navcase replied. 

Ayako began to glow with energy, as her eyes also began to glow white and the words coming out of her mouth were Temia's. 

"You must trust in the Heaven's Sword. There is more power in it that you are not aware of, power that I can feel. Remember, to make a holy sword, a being of supreme good must be willingly or unwillingly placed within it. It is that power which will help you in your battles with Kazuhiko." 

Ayako stopped glowing and he eyes faded back to normal. Only this time, she did not pass out as she normally did when Temia used her body. 

"I'm guessing Temia had something to say to you."   
"She did. Something about my sword being the key to all this. I'm supposed to trust in its power if I'm to win. I should try and train, but I'm still too weak."   
"Maybe you should get some rest like Amaterasu said." Ayako answered.   
"You're probably right. Thank you for your help." Navcase replied as he laid down. 

Ayako left as quietly as she could, not wanting to disturb the warrior. Looking down at her ring, she was still unsure of what had drawn Temia to her. She had no idea of Temia's intentions, only that she seemed to be quite powerful, and had somehow managed to end up in the ring. Still, something told her to trust in Temia's power. She just wished that the others would trust in Ayako herself more often than in Temia. Still, she sort of understood why. Ryo and Anubis had been at the heroic warrior gig much longer than she had. Navcase had been a warrior even longer, and he had knowledge of the Draconai as well. Yoko was not much, but she certainly would be after a little training. Yuriko was also an accomplished fighter herself, and then there was Kashin. There had to be some way for her to be useful without needing Temia. But Temia could fly fast, Temia had wisdom, Temia could fight. Ayako could only throw bolts of space and absorb energy attacks. She needed to learn some kind of weapon, anything. But who could help her? Surely one of the Seishi, or even the Ronins and former Warlords. She had to learn some weapon, and soon. 

Elsewhere, a Otoantou dropship departed from the main facility and took off across the Pacific. Its cargo bay was fully loaded up with another shipment of Blitz power armor for the Draconai. The crew was tense as they once again headed out on this dangerous mission. The last few shipments had gone well, but the Draconai were not very easy to trust. 

As usual, Tenma was along for the ride, bringing with him this time his own armor, and Teisei's future self. 

The ship touched down on Iwo Jima, as Tenma and Teisei stepped out of the ship, other soldiers standing by for the deal to go down. After a few minutes, Kouen's clan emerged, accompanied by Ceiphied himself. 

"Have you brought them?" Ceiphied said in his deep and evil draconian voice. "I have." Tenma said, nodding to his soldiers, who opened the doors and revealed the new set of armor. 

"Excellent. Kouen, we can begin unloading." 

The Draconai next to him wearing a flame-embossed armor took a deep breath and sent a plume of flame into the sky. As Tenma and the others watched, it appeared to be some sort of a signal, as members of Koureha's clan, clad in Ghost suits, uncloaked and began approaching the dropship, beginning the unloading process, as they loaded the mech suits off the ship and carried it away from the scene. 

"He doesn't trust us." Teisei radioed to Tenma.   
"No more than I do the same." Tenma radioed back. 

Turning his attention to the Ryuujin-clad leader, Tenma asked if the attack was still on schedule. 

"Yes. This must be the last shipment of armors. We attack Toyama the day after tomorrow. I trust all your preparations will be ready by then." Ceiphied confirmed.   
"I am as eager to see Drakka as you are not." Tenma replied. 

The members of Kouen's clan continued to unload the Blitz armors as Tenma's entourage became increasingly nervous about Houji's boss making a temporary alliance with a dragon, especially one who completely obliterated his former ally after his continued losses, even with Ceiphied's help. They were relieved when all the armors were unloaded and Kouen's clan informed Ceiphied of it. 

"You remember the deal, don't you?" Tenma asked as they turned to leave.   
"Of course I do mortal. Freedom from the curse in exchange for assisting you."   
"Good then." Tenma said. "Farewell for now." 

The dropship lifted off as the Draconai withdrew back to hiding as the ship reached cruising altitude and made its way back to "mainland" Japan. 

"Furukiayu-sama, is it wise to give such powerful weapons to them?" a soldier asked on the way back.   
"First off, they think they're getting their freedom once I have the power to do so. That will keep them semi-loyal until I can complete the ritual. After that, Mr. Otoantou has been especially liberal and creative in devising fail safes for their armors to keep them under control should the need arise. You forget, the 'Art of War' is one of my favorite books." 

The ship returned to its home base in Toyama, at Houji's, as yet another day passed. 

The fated day dawned as Tenma had hoped. If Teisei was telling the truth, then his present day self would be wreaking havoc sometime later that day. Hopefully, his fully metallic minion would be able to give him some further info on where he would be. He did not have any idea on who he would need to bring along in order to recruit the lunatic. Teisei's future self, of course. He would have to pry some more details about his counterpart's little shindig before he could hope to succeed.   
Meanwhile, up at the Palace, things were going as usual, as the group was still unawares of the extent of Tenma's plot, most importantly how far along he was in it. Yuri and Ran knew how important it was to be ready, so their training regime continued, with Yuriko joining in, and the still-recovering Navcase looking on. Sakura was up early that morning as well as she usually was, and spent some time trying to get the dullness out of Navcase's sword, attempting to help him find a way through Kazuhiko's twin sword style. However, this discovery session did not last long, as Navcase was still not back to full strength so hands-on had to be replaced with open book as the two spent the rest of their intended practice time looking through the texts in the library, trying to find a solution, but one never appeared. 

Early that afternoon, Sakura woke up from a trance as she heard some moderately heavy J-rock in her ears, remembering that she was floating in the pool after going from kendo gi to bikini. Even in her dreams, nothing was jarred free from her subconscious that could help Navcase. Off to her right, Suiren was napping in a lounge chair, her tight shorts unbuttoned and unzipped and a magazine over her face. 

Sakura half expected to find Ayame lying next to her on another air mattress, but she was off in her workshop tinkering away at some new idea she had come up with. This was unusual in Sakura's case, as it was usually her who was tiring herself out all day training and working, while Ayame hardly worked, lounging about in the pool or napping away in her room. Lately, Ayame had been on some sort of tinkering kick. She was certainly up to something in there, but she had left strict instructions not to be disturbed unless absolutely necessary. Every time she walked by the door there were all sorts of sparks flying and lights flickering from within. 

After a few more minutes, Ayame stepped outside, her overalls all covered with grease, and probably would have been dirtier if she had not cleaned up a little first. She took off her dirty clothes, revealing her two-piece bathing suit and laid down on an air mattress and pushed herself outward to join Sakura. 

"So, how are things going?" Sakura asked.   
"Pretty well, except my latest pet project's taking longer than usual. I hope it's ready soon, we might need it, especially with all the junk Houji's thrown at us. Based on what we know and what we've managed to pry out of Kashin, this Tenma guy has access to his resources. He's probably the one who hired those people who swiped the V-Cypher and made off with what was left of Yuriko's old armor, and used that info to to reverse engineer it and construct those purple things you fought and that God Gundam thing. So I've been working extra hard at coming up with all sorts of new stuff. I'm even sort of collaborating with Kinjiro on something." Ayame said as she stretched out a bit.   
"I can't wait to see all of it Ayame. Ayame?" 

Sakura looked over to find her twin sound asleep, snoring softly. 

"Poor thing." Sakura said, smiling as she turned over onto her stomach and closed her eyes. 

Not everyone was relaxing in the palace, however. Yoko was trapped in her and Suiren's room, working very hard to learn magic spells to assist her fellow Seishi, for they would not let her out until she did. Yoko dredged her way through the scrolls when she sighed as she got a call on her cellphone. 

"Hello..." Yoko answered quite unenthusiastically.   
"Yoko? You don't sound too happy girl." the voice on the other end. "It's me, Megumi!" 

Yoko practically screamed as she heard the name, she was so happy to hear from her friend. 

"Megumi, I am SO sorry I didn't call. They've got me SO busy here. Like, they won't let me go outside until I learn some magic because I'm like their weakest link." Yoko said. "How's Ritsuko?"   
"Still her usual bitchy self. She kicked me out." Megumi said sadly.   
"She did what?" Yoko exclaimed.   
"She threw me out, and about five seconds later had a new group of lackeys."   
"Like, what did you do to get her so mad?"   
"I questioned her authority. That was enough. Then when she used her usual trump card on me, I sort of told her off, but the words just bounced off her. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to get together today, y'know, hit the mall like old times." Megumi asked.   
"I'll have to go see." Yoko replied. "Be right back...Wait, I can bring the phone with me, duh!" Yoko said as she went off to see Amaterasu, and hoping she was in a good mood.   
"Um, Amaterasu, is it okay if I go to the mall, pretty please?" Yoko asked. "I've been working really hard with my spells, honest!"   
"Well, I've seen you working hard to learn lately since I set down that ultimatum. I guess it would be okay, you need a break." Amaterasu said.   
"She said yes!" Yoko exclaimed, screaming so loudly that she made Amaterasu temporarily deaf. "I'll meet you there at four, okay? See you then!" Yoko said, hanging up. 

Yoko headed back to Suiren's room, passing by Ran's, where Ayako laid on her stomach reading through one of her manga in a tank top and pajama pants, listening to her CD player.   
"Hey, Ayako?" Yoko asked her cousin, who took off her headphones for a second.   
"Yeah?" Ayako asked.   
"I'm going to the mall a little later on, and I was wondering...like, would you like to come too?" Yoko asked.   
"No thanks. I'm still a little out of it from Temia, so I'm gonna take a nap a little later on. Thanks anyway." Ayako answered. "Have fun." 

Yoko headed back to Suiren's room as Ayako put her headphones back on and got back to her reading. 

Back at Houji's, Shou, accompanied by Karen, stepped into the R&D facilities yet again, to test the infamous suit he was to use for some reason. As soon as he put it on, it began another cycle of tests, where only some of the systems were actually fixed and too many still remained, causing all sorts of cries and yelps of pain as the test regime began once again. 

Elsewhere in the base, Naru was continuing her ongoing training in the art of throwing objects. She had gotten considerably better in the past few days, going from completely missing the target to actually hitting it, and not far away from being dead on every time. Kazuhiko was pleased with her progress, but his thoughts were on his next confrontation with Navcase. How would the warrior fare with him pulling out most of his stops next time? Would Navcase still be overwhelmed, or would he persevere? He would not know until they crossed paths again. Tenma was up to something big, and that kept all of them inside the facility. 

His thoughts of battle were cut off by Naru tapping on his shoulder, telling him their lessons for the day were over, and she headed back to her own room. 

She had no idea how exhausting it was to learn this technique, she thought a she flopped down on her bed, crawling up to the pillow as her eyes started to slowly shut. Before she could drift off, her cell phone went off. 

"Hello?" she asked.   
"Hey Naru!" a familiar voice replied.   
"YUUJI!" Naru exclaimed in surprise. "What's up dude?"   
"Not much, there's some weird guy with too much mousse in his hair looking for you still, and some gothic girl too."   
"Oh. How are the guys doing?"   
"They're all right. They kind of miss having you around to cream all the people they can't beat."   
"What about you?" 

There was a brief silence on Yuuji's end before he spoke again. 

"I really miss you, Naru." Yuuji said, almost sadly. "Er, have you, um..."   
"Given any thought to what you asked? Kinda. I'm trying to get other opinions, and I want to tell you my final answer in person." Naru replied.   
"I understand. I'm sorry I told Karen I liked you." Yuuji answered.   
"Don't be. Besides, I told you to do the same thing, then again I didn't know it was me you wanted to ask out."   
"Right. I really miss you though." 

Yuuji could not have seen Naru blush, but she did. 

"Yeah. Me too Yuuji, me too. I'll try and be back as soon as I can, okay?"   
"Okay." Yuuji said, trying to be as strong as he could.   
"Bye Yuuji." Naru said, also trying to do the same.   
"Bye Naru." Yuuji said as he hung up. 

Naru did the same and rolled onto her side, holding the phone out in her hand, staring intensely at it, as her view of it began to blur momentarily, as tears began to roll down her face. Karen and Shou, with Shou basically almost limping in pain, peeked in as they started to go by. 

" Come on.>" Karen said. " Let's let her be.>"   
"But wadifsheneedshelp?" Shou asked.   
" We'll wait for her to come to us.>" Karen replied. 

Four o'clock came along, and no sooner did it were Yoko, Megumi, and Suiren loose in the mall. After some quick introductions, the trio headed off to grab more clothes to fill their already well stocked closets, took up a vantage point at the food court to scope out cute guys, headed off once again to do more shopping, and peering over the railings to check out cute boys on the lower level. 

As the girls enjoyed themselves inside, a group of suspicious-looking cars started to pull up outside in the parking lot. A man stepped out, as did the rest of his associates. He checked his watch. 4:59 PM. 

"Perfect. Let's go." He said, focusing his energy, as everything around him and his minions slowed to a crawl before completely stopping. They opened their trunks and pulled out all sorts of machine-guns, Uzi's, and other miscellaneous guns and headed for the mall entrance, setting small amounts of explosives around the door, set to go off in less than a second. The group backed off as the man canceled out whatever it was he had done, as the front of the mall was rocked by a horrible explosion that sent people flying as well as debris, as people dove for cover as the strange men made their entrance firing their guns in the air. 

"How is everyone today? Good! Now, you're all going to be my wonderful hostages." the leader said. 

Several mall cops responded to the scene and took aim. 

"Hold it right there!" one shouted.   
"Damn. An interruption! I HATE Interruptions!" he said, taking aim at the guard and opening fire, riddling him with bullets as he collapsed to the ground in a bloody heap. 

"Will there be any other interruptions?" he asked. 

All the other guards dropped their weapons and slid them across the floor.   
"That's better." "Okay boys! Let's loot this place!" he shouted.   
"As you wish, Mr. Jikannohizumi!" one shouted. 

Several of his minions led the hostages off, as others escorted those on the upper levels in a similar fashion to the food court, where they knocked over every last table and chair and cleared them over in a corner and filed all the people there. Suiren and the others were safe, protected by an invisibility spell courtesy of Yoko. 

"So, you've actually learned some stuff." Suiren said.   
"Yeah, but I didn't like expect to be using it this early!" Yoko whispered back.   
"Who is this guy anyway?" Megumi asked.   
"Not sure." Suiren replied. "I'm going to go check things out, be right back." 

Suiren's armor unfolded around her body, encasing her into a skin-tight sheen of metal, making her look like some sort of chrome-plated astronaut. She summoned her no-daichi, and shortly after her Add-On, adding more weapons. She placed her sword on the back of the armor, and it magnetically locked on, as she bent light around her and walked off. 

Walking as softly as she could to avoid being heard, she tiptoed around the mall, trying to assess the situation. She was positive that she would not be able to do this alone; help would be necessary. Proceeding ahead, she heard all sorts of commotion, as she peeked around the corner to the food court, where almost all of the patrons had been taken and held at gunpoint by a small contingent of men. Elsewhere, other men were going through the various stores, looting them openly. She turned around and headed back to Yoko and Megumi. 

"Well?" Megumi asked.   
"It's going to be tough to get out." Suiren said. "We'll need some sort of major diversion. Did you bring the kasa?"   
"Like, no way! That thing looks totally wrong on me." Yoko answered.   
"Major diversion then." 

Meanwhile, at Houji's... 

Tenma sat ready with the metallic form of Teisei. He checked his watch, and announced, "It's time. We must hurry and get there before Kashin does." 

With that the two warriors hurried off. 

Up at the Palace, Kashin received a call. 

"Captain Zoutou, we need your help."   
"What is it sir?" he asked.   
"A madman named Teisei Jikannohizumi and his gang of thugs is holding up a mall here in Toyama. We're mobilizing every last riot cop we can wrangle up to try and stop them. How fast can you get there?"   
"It won't be long before I'm there." 

Flying in by air, Tenma and Teisei circled the mall at least once or twice, landing in back as the sound of sirens was heard as officers J-turned into the parking lot and armored vans pulled up and riot cops, clad in body armor, carrying rifles and shields, car doors opened and officers emerged with shotguns and other heavier weaponry. 

Kashin flew in and landed clad in his Armor of Shining Heavens, surprising the commander, and shocking him until he explained it was some new type of riot armor that Osaki was working on. 

"How many are in there?" Kashin asked.   
"We're not sure. Maybe about fifty." the commander answered.   
"Want me to go in there?" Kashin asked.   
"Just be discreet." the commander cautioned.   
"I will, you know me. If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, come get me." Kashin answered as he stepped towards the front door.   
"Cocky bastard." the commander said under his breath. 

Stepping inside, guards at the door began to fire at him, but he leaped in the air and opened fire on them with his head vulcans, cutting them down instantly, as they dropped to the ground in bloody heaps as he alighted himself. He stepped by and picked up their AK's as he walked further inside, figuring out which way to go next. He chose right, and headed that way, keeping his eyes peeled for any problems. Some men stepped out from one of the stores and began firing at him, but the bullets bounced clearly off his armor plating as he fired back with his borrowed AK's, mowing them down quickly as he stepped forward. Other men heard the commotion and stepped out to fire on Kashin, but he mowed them down as well. The strategy worked well until he ran out of ammo for the weapons, forcing him to use the rifle butts to knock more men out, as one went for a radio as Kashin quickly went for his beam sword and neatly cleaved it off before impaling it through, pulling the blade out and shutting it down as he continued to walk forward, taking others down with his head vulcans or his fists. He stepped on the escalator when he reached the edge of the mall, and rode it up, moving his head from left to right, looking for gang members set up to take out anyone unlucky enough to do so. Sure enough, they were there, so he made quick work of them and continued towards the food court. 

Meanwhile, Teisei had made his own door when he found they were locked, knocking back a few men as Tenma stepped in. Teisei spoke to one of them and told him to take them to see, well, himself as they were quickly led in that direction, hoping to be rid of the metal plated beings as soon as possible. Past Teisei was enjoying himself as usual, as the two came up to him. 

"Greetings Mr. Jikannohizumi. I am Tenma Furukiayu, also known as the Minister of Chaos."   
"Minister of Chaos? I thought that was me!" Teisei answered.   
"I think this will make things clearer to you." Tenma answered as he began concentrating, as his kanji began to glow through his God Gundam armor. Reacting to Tenma's, the kanji for "time" began to glow on the right side of Teisei's chest.   
"What's going on? How'd you do that?"   
"Like me, you are a Seishi of Drakka, a powerful demon god, who if brought to Earth, can cause tragedy and pain and suffering beyond your wildest dreams." Tenma explained. "Join me, and we can provide you with heavier weapons, armor, and even mecha to carry out your desires."   
"Let me think about this for a second...OKAY!"   
"Excellent." Tenma replied. 

Suddenly a signal was intercepted in his helmet. Tenma closed up his faceplate to investigate, as a map of the mall appeared, with a purple blip heading towards them. 

"Damn, it's Kashin, he'll ruin everything!" Tenma thought to himself. "Teisei, there is a man coming our way, that we need to deal with. The one accompanying me is you several years from now." 

This received a shocked reaction from his counterpart. 

"But fear not. With our technology we will beat him back." 

As Kashin moved along, his sensors became aware of a cloaked presence. 

"Great. It's you." Kashin replied.   
"What's that supposed to mean?" Yoko shot back.   
"You do realize that this mall is being held hostage, do you not?" Kashin asked.   
"Duh. That's why we're hiding!" Yoko replied matter-of-factly.   
"Kashin, what are you doing here?" Suiren asked.   
"I'm here on business. Youtotsuko, take your friend and get her out of here. The cops should be coming in after me in a few minutes, just follow the trail of bodies. You," he said, pointing to Suiren, " follow me." 

Yoko angrily led Megumi in the opposite direction, removing the cloaking spell since Kashin had left a nice trail of grotesque bread crumbs for them to follow back to the escalator, where they bumped into the riot cops heading in after them. 

"Where's Captain Zoutou?" the commander asked.   
"Back there, just follow the bodies." Yoko replied as some troops escorted Megumi and her out. 

Once they were safely outside, Yoko turned around to go back inside. 

"You're not seriously going to go back inside, are you?" Megumi asked.   
"I have to." Yoko replied. 

Yoko turned and ran back towards the mall despite Megumi's protests, changing into her armor once inside, charging up the stairs as fast as she could. In the interim, Ayame had upgraded her Feilong armor up to the more recent Dragon Gundam armor, which for the most part was identical, except a more advanced design. 

Elsewhere, as the pact was finalized, Kashin came running up, with his armor at the ready. The cops came up as well, using their shields as a barricade as officer after officer took aim at Teisei's men. 

"Hold it right there!" the commander barked. "We have you surrounded!" 

Tenma turned to Teisei, who nodded and brought out his beam boomerang, which he hurled towards a store, slicing off a triangular piece which Kashin caught and the cops retreated from, as the weapon flew along the opposite wall, cutting through even more stuff and forcing the cops to back off as it came back around into his hand. 

"You! Get in!" Teisei shouted to himself, as his chest opened up and his head tilted upwards. Present Teisei made a break for the armor as Kashin chased after him with his bullets, however Tenma stepped in the way of the shots, mumbling something as the wings at his back opened up into the the eleven, nine, seven, five, three, and one o'clock positions, his chest slightly opened, and his Kanji appeared instead of the King of Hearts Crest as he aimed his hands at Kashin. "The School of the Undefeated of the East! SEKIHA...TENKYOUKEN!" Tenma shouted as he fired a blast of energy towards Kashin, knocking him backwards. The riot soldiers started to file the frightened patrons away from the battle area as Suiren slinked from gang member to gang member, knocking them out with her electroshock gloves, as Teisei got inside Future Teisei, as everything closed in around him and they came online. 

They first switched configurations to the Launcher form, firing the large cannon at the riot cops, knocking them far back as Teisei returned fire. Suiren used her sword to slice it to ribbons, as she then launched upward to come slamming down on top of him, but he switched configurations back to Sword, parrying her own slash in an instant, sending her back as she landed on her feet and jabbed forward and flipped backwards in a Climhazzard attack, only to be swatted away by his larger sword. She braced her sword across her cannon as she prepared to charge, only to dodge vulcan fire from Tenma, who was punched away by Kashin. 

"I'm sorry Tenma, but your fight is with me." Kashin replied as he let fly with a series of punches that Tenma easily blocked as he stepped backwards. One punch flew that Tenma was caught off guard by, knocking him backwards onto his knees.   
"Lucky shot."   
"There's more where that came from." Kashin replied.   
"GOD FIELD DASH!" Tenma shouted, going to the balls of his feet, opening up his leg thrusters and flying forward in a flying tackle that slammed Kashin into the wall as he kicked off and landed on his feet. 

Kashin's faceplate opened up as he began to chant. 

"This hand of mine glows with an awesome power...   
"This hand of mine glows burning red..." Tenma countered.   
"Its burning grip tells me to defeat you." Kashin continued as he charged towards Tenma with his hand outstretched.   
"Its loud roar tells me to grasp victory." Tenma continued as he held his hand back ready to throw a punch with his open palm, as a segmented glove and claw folded over it. .   
"SHINING FINGER!" Kashin shouted as energy began to erupt from his finger joints as he rushed forward.   
"BAKANETSU GOD FINGER!" Tenma shouted, pushing back with an opposing force that repelled Kashin's own attack, as he dug his feet into the floor and expanded his feet for better grip on it. Both moves were not enough, as like an opposing magnet Kashin was thrown back and slammed a deeper indent into the opposing wall as Tenma powered down his hand.   
"Tsk Tsk Kashin. You've really got to try harder to defeat me." Tenma began, calling upon his most powerful "special" attack, Rage-Inducing Monologue. "You honestly think you're going to win Karen back with THAT effort? I expected more from you."   
"What did you do to her..." Kashin said as he started to get up again.   
"Don't worry, I didn't hurt her at all. I just simply made her forget completely about you and regard myself as her one and only father. It won't be long until Drakka shows up and makes her nothing but his obedient minion...I mean, my obedient minion."   
"Tenma Furukiayu..." Kashin said, starting to become enraged.   
"Yes?" Tenma asked childishly, as if he had no idea what Kashin was about to do.   
"I WILL HUNT YOU TO THE DAY YOU DIE, 'CAUSE THAT'S WHEN I'LL KILL YOU!" Kashin shouted angrily, as his increased rage opened up the various panels on his armor. His shoulder guards expanded and began emitting high levels of energy. The panels on his legs also opened, revealing glowing thrusters, as the fins on his helmet expanded outward as he began to shine with an enraged aura as he drew the longer of the two hilts. 

"THIS HAND OF MINE GLOWS WITH AN AWESOME POWER..." Kashin began to fume. Tenma simply brought out his beam sword and ignited it.   
"ITS BURNING GRIP TELLS ME TO DEFEAT YOU!" Kashin shouted as he charged towards Tenma. 

Tenma simply stood there with his blade outstretched, focused. 

"TAKE THIS! MY LOVE, MY ANGER, AND ALL OF MY SORROW!" he shouted with rage as he got closer. 

Tenma did not flinch. 

"SHINING...FINGER..." Kashin shouted as the blade ignited with all the extra energy and surged out to a large two handed glowing blade, "SWORD!" he screamed as he brought the blade up above his head to cleave Tenma in two. 

Tenma suddenly opened his eyes and began to glow with his normal black aura around him, as well as turning completely golden as his arm streaked up to block Kashin's slash. As Kashin tried again, Tenma parried again and again as Kashin tried frantically to land a blow, as Tenma began reciting the power-up words, as the chest beak opened and fired another Sekiha Tenkyouken at Kashin, knocking him clear into the other side of the food court again, and out cold. 

Meanwhile, Teisei was fending off, quite enjoyably, Suiren and an armored up and inexperienced Yoko. Both were trying to land hits on the machine, but the combined insanity of two Teisei were keeping the two girls at bay. 

Satisfied with Kashin in a heap, Tenma proceeded to turn and leave. 

"We're done here. Follow me." Tenma said.   
"Awww, and I was having so much fun too! Ta ta ladies!" Teisei shouted as he switched to Aile config and smashed through the skylight, with Tenma following close behind. 

The two girls rushed over to Kashin, as Suiren radioed Ayame with the news. As Kashin was heavy, a portal was arranged and the two used that to get back to the palace, to figure out what would happen next. 

Back at Houji's, Tenma happily reviewed his new situation. 

"Myself, the Bokushi no Konran. Karen Zou, I mean Furukiayu, Juuryoku-sama. Naru Yashuhara, Douteki Happa. Shou Nagaihidaka, Onsoku. Houji Otoantou, Sen no Gijutsu. Kazuhiko Yagyu , Ji no Mi. Finally, Teisei Jikannohizumi, Mirai no Kouten. I've done it at last. I have all seven. Plus a virgin girl to be Drakka no Miko. The plan will be enacted tomorrow. Houji, contact Ceiphied. It is time." 

The sun began to rise on the city of Toyama, as everyone went about their business. Everything was on schedule for Tenma's scheme. The other Seishi were dragged out of bed and loaded into a dropship, to be placed atop the pillars around the city for the ritual to work. 

"Now everyone, the time has come. Today, we summon Drakka to grant all our wishes. Do not be afraid. You will all be safe. Midori, you will be at the center of town, where you will chant the spell. Now remember, as soon as she begins to recite the spell, we must lower our energy to almost nothing. Understood?" Tenma asked. 

Everyone nodded hesitantly. 

One by one, the seven Seishi were brought to their respective pillars and lowered inside to special magical chambers built into them. Tenma had made sure to be in touch with all of his minions while he underwent the process. Midori was flown to the center of town, accompanied by Tenma's own enforcers, adorned in very sexy robes. Toshihiko reported to Tenma that the Draconai were arriving on schedule, as they fanned out and proceeded to attack. 

Alarms sounded in Ayame's room, jolting her awake, and drew her over to her computer, where the radar showed high amounts of Draconai attacking Toyama. The other girls rushed in soon after, followed by the Seishi. 

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.   
"Draconai. Lots of Draconai." Ayame replied.   
"What could they be up to?" Navcase wondered.   
"I'm not sure myself, the only thing to do is go stop them. Get dressed and follow me. Enough is enough, I'm breaking out the heavy artillery." Ayame said, rushing off to some sort of off limits area. 

The Seishi quickly changed their attire as the other girls armored up and removed their helmets, and raced after Ayame, who was going through the process of disabling a series of electronic locks and key locks, as if something very secret was behind it.   
The doors finally opened and the group stepped inside, and closed the door behind it. A series of powerful engines came online as some sort of monstrosity revved up. 

Back at Slave Driver Mia's, the heroes had stepped outside in full armor, at the request of Ayame, wondering what she was up to. 

"All she said was, 'get in armor, wait outside, I'm on my way'?" Anubis asked.   
"Yeah. What's she up to?" Rowen wondered. 

The group stood there contemplating as a loud roar of engines was heard as a gigantic tandem trailer hovered up to the house, before touching down. 

The group gaped at this monstrosity. The front appeared to be some sort of APC, with a large cannon on top. Behind the APC was a large rectangular trailer, and behind that, was another similar trailer with the outlines of hatches. Behind this trailer was an enormous section with a HUGE monster cannon, various missile silos, turrets, and other cannons. Trailing behind that was yet another trailer. The side doors on the APC slid open and a ramp slid out, with Ayame standing there. 

"Come on! Get in!" Ayame shouted. 

The confused two Seishi and the puzzled Ronin and Warlords walked over along with Mia, and stepped aboard, as the ramp and doors closed behind them. 

"Welcome aboard the Super Deluxe Transport Mk.I." Ayame answered.   
"You built this monstrosity?" Anubis asked.   
"Well, not entirely. I had some help from Kinjiro." Ayame confessed.   
"The only question I want to ask is, WHY!" Kento asked.   
"We needed more firepower. Besides, I wanted to be able to get our weapons closer to the battlefield." Ayame answered. "We've got to hurry. This thing only does 35 completely hooked up." Ayame said as she headed up to the driver's seat. Activating the hover system, the machine lifted several inches off the ground, as she put it into gear and took off towards the city as the group looked around. Everyone sat in seats along the walls, as the machine lumbered forward, before stopping somewhere outside the city. 

"We're there?" Kale asked.   
"No, we're just getting the cannon into position. Mia, go out back and get into the fourth section, and push the transform button when I tell you to." Ayame explained. 

At Ayame's command, the front APC and the second section detached and pulled out ahead, as the third and fifth trailers locked along either side of the fourth, thanks to the axle that pivoted from completely straight to an angle backwards, before touching down. Everyone clambered inside the Command Center as they began to assess their situation. 

"The Draconai are attacking the city at four different places. Rakurai's clan is using some sort of power armor and is attacking from the north. Koureha's clan is attacking from the east. Gekidoku's is attacking from the south, and Gentassai is attacking from the west. We're going to need and split up to take them on. Sekhmet, you, Navcase, Yuriko and Sakura are going to head to the west of the city to take on Gentassai."   
"Understood." Navcase said.   
"Anubis, you, Kashin, Kento and Yuri are going to bring your increased muscle to handle Rakurai's clan and their new toys, while Ryo, Yoko, Kale and Suiren go deal with Koureha. Finally, Dais, Ran, Ayako, and myself will go after Gekidoku." 

Everyone clambered into the APC again as the group took off with high speed, hitting 80 miles per hour as they raced towards the city again towards Gekidoku's clan. 

"There they are." Ayame said. "Rowen, climb up to the ion cannon and give them a few warning shots." 

Rowen did so, rotating the cannon towards the warriors as they crossed the T, firing several blasts at the dragons, getting their attention as Dais, Ran, Ayako, and Ayame charged out weapons drawn as they proceeded to engage as the machine sped off for the next round, to the west to deal with Gentassai with Rowen driving, while Sage manned the cannon. Sage fired a few more blasts, long enough for Sekhmet and the others to charge out as Sakura sent some low powered blasts their way. 

Arriving at Rakurai's clan, they knew this was going to be the difficult part. The ion cannon on the APC was helping to keep them at bay, but Yuri practically had to stand outside the doorway with her cannon to hold them back long enough for Anubis and the others to get out. They fired some pikes from their weapons at the group, but Kashin was able to repel them using his magnetism as the group opened fire as the APC took off for the last group, as a stray lockdown shell hit them as they pulled up, paralyzing the vehicle. 

"Damn! We can't do anything!" Rowen swore as Sage and Sai helped the others attempt to pry the doors open with all their might, but the doors barely budged, even with their armor on. Yoko, acting on impulse, simply tapped the door with her staff, and the doors opened up, allowing the group to storm outward, as Suiren vanished from sight to get some payback from the cloaked adversaries while Ryo started exercising his flame powers on Koureha's clan, while Kale struck them down with his heat rod and large glowing blade. However, most of their work seemed to be keeping Yoko out of harm's way, because even in her armor she was having trouble. Ryo tried everything from multi-fireballs to giant fire bolts to flame swords to fend them off, but it was not helping. Kale had his hands full, as did Suiren, as he gathered close to Yoko as she put up a barrier spell to protect them as Ryo tried to come up with a better solution. 

To the south, Gekidoku's group swarmed the good guys like a group of enraged boars. Their mindless attack strategy worked well for Dais, who used his Chi Lin Tou to slice and dice them down. Ran skated by others, cutting them down with her energy blade or freezing them with her ice beam as Ayame sent volleys of missiles streaking towards them, blasting them into a billion icy pieces. Others were knocked back by Ayako's force blasts, along with energy bolts she absorbed and sent flying back at the enemy forces. But they kept coming. 

"Ran, you have any of those turret things left?" Ayame asked.   
"No, I set up most of them around the SDT before we left!" Ran replied.   
"Great. We're going to need some air support, since my missiles are going down faster than I can fire them." 

Suddenly, Ayako's ring began glowing with energy, and the transformation to Temia began, as she rose a few inches off the ground and began charging into the Draconai, kicking, punching, and impaling them with her arm blades. Dais opened up with his Triple Megasonic Gun, while Ran also brought out her man-catcher and laid down some slamming action. 

"Mia! Launch Himeihoshi, now!" Ayame called.   
"What? How!" Mia asked, confused.   
"There's a button on the console in front of you that should say, 'Send Launch Orders' PUSH IT!" Ayame shouted. 

Mia did what she was told as a series of prompts came up on screen... 

_Reading waiting launch orders..._   
_Launch orders verified..._   
_Verifying Invincibility..._

A window came up with a robot's head inside a camera view from Section C, as a jet began to be lifted on an elevator as the roof slid open and he appeared through it, and slid over to the center, lifted up on his launcher. 

"This is Himeihoshi, reporting for duty. Don't blink your eyes, you might miss the action. The Baron of Wings and the Sword of Storms have nothing on me." 

His catapult fired as he shot into the sky, his engines roaring like thunder as he rocketed towards Ayame's location. 

Back at the battlefield, the four were still in trouble as the Draconai continued to swarm them faster than they could beat them back, when the roar of engines was heard from above. 

"What is that?" The Draconai shouted.   
"Ayame, what is that?" Ran asked.   
"It's Himeihoshi, my latest toy. He's going to help us take out fully transformed Draconai and give us some added air support."   
"All right you draconian assholes! See how you like THESE apples!" he shouted, sending off a volley of missiles that slammed into the Draconai, knocking them backwards.   
"Incredible." Dais said to himself. 

The somewhat terrified, and heavily bleeding Draconai got back up, as Gekidoku rallied them back into battle. 

"Get up you fools! No matter what these fools throw at us, we will not panic!" Gekidoku shouted.   
"Himeihoshi, give them a Krakken." Ayame said.   
"Krakken?" Dais asked.   
"Krakken?" the Draconai wondered.   
"One Krakken coming right up! Now serving...oh damn, I forgot what number I'm on! OH WELL!" Himeihoshi shouted as he doubled back and fired a single mini-missile at the Draconai cluster.   
"Miss Ayame, are you sure one missile can stop all of them?" Temia asked.   
"Yes, and get down." Ayame said, as everyone leaped to the ground except for the still puzzled Draconai, as the missile detonated before impact, sending a wave of sonic energy out that not only knocked the Draconai back again, it also ripped many of them to shreds.   
"Who is flying that thing? I do not recall them having any pilots!" Gekidoku shouted.   
"This vehicle only requires a crew of three! Me, myself, and I!" Himeihoshi explained. 

As Himeihoshi prepared for a strafing run with his two wing cannons, one of the Draconai pointed out to Gekidoku that there was no one flying the plane. 

"THERE'S NO PILOT?" Gekidoku exclaimed in surprise.   
"That would be my cue." Himeihoshi said, as he amazingly transformed from a jet into a robotic humanoid.   
"You built a Transformer?" Ran asked.   
"No. I am not a Transformer. I am a Valkyrie fighter. A very advanced one at that." Himeihoshi corrected as he hovered in the air.   
"Now what?" the clan asked their leader.   
"You sit back, relax, and fasten your seatbelts, you're about to take a long trip down the road to OBLIVION!" Himeihoshi shouted as two cannons folded up over his shoulders and began glowing. "Null Laser Cannons...FIRE!" he continued as a searing blast of energy flashed from the weapons and left a long indent in the ground and several dozen badly charred and very well done Draconai, as the remainder fled for their lives. 

"Mia, this is Ayame. South is clear, we're awaiting pickup." 

Meanwhile, in the East... 

Sekhmet slashed his way from the stream of boulders sent out by Gentassai. The group had been doing well for the time being, as the Warlord of Venom's acids and such had held back the tough as rock minions of the second strongest clan. A few charged up sword strikes and naginata strikes had stopped others while Sakura's fiery Wildfire Swords cut like hot knives through butter. That was, until Gentassai decided to join the party and full gundanium jackets became part of the dress code. 

The beam bow on Yuriko's forearm extended outward and locked over in front of her fist as she loaded a beam arrow into it and let loose with a Rising Arrow that grazed his arm as he dodged out of the way, as a few ground punches knocked the others back as Navcase went in with his beam saber, managing to get a few cuts in but were quickly repaired thanks to bio-regeneration, even with several poison strikes from Sekhmet and blade swipes from Yuriko, forcing the group to fall back. 

"This isn't working too well." Navcase said.   
"Well, you know better than anyone that these guys are number two in the Draconai pecking order." Sakura added.   
"Our only hope to get these guys is a Chi Death Blow." Navcase said. "It's the only thing around that will stunt his bio-regeneration long enough to put a significant dent into him. But it will take time to prepare for."   
"All right, we'll distract him." Sakura said. "Kanesada, launch!" 

Back at the SDT, Section C's right hand wall folded out horizontally as a ramp slid forward and down, and another platform containing Kanesada slid out to complete it. He revved up and sped off for the battlefield. 

"Ayame!" Sakura called.   
"Yes?"   
"I've just called Kanesada, but I think I'm going to need some more firepower than he has standard." Sakura said.   
"Don't worry, I loaded all his Add-Ons onto Section B. Just call on it and it'll come to you, except for Type B and C. Those you need to physically be there to use." Ayame explained.   
"Gotcha. Add-On A, Hasshin!" Sakura shouted. 

Back at the APC, a light blinked on the dashboard as Rowen pulled the machine to a stop, and pushed a button labeled "Open CAS." From the seemingly empty bed on the back of the APC, a ramp folded out, linking up with a catapult that raised up out of Section B once the bay doors opened, containing the armor compressed into an almost jet-like form, that was fired off and streaked off to link up with Sakura as well. 

Yuriko and Sekhmet launched into combo after combo on Gentassai as Sakura fired charged shots from her arm cannon as she heard Kanesada drive up to the battlefield, as she leapt into the air and dropped his side cannons before flying upwards to link up with Sakura into humanoid mode. As the two alighted, Armor Set A flew onto the scene right on schedule as it separated and attached the various components to Kanesada's back, legs, and arms. At last she could see what Ayame had been up to. She had added a pair of wings to either side of the backpack that rotated 180 degrees and out from her shoulders, and a Valkyrie cockpit like chest shield had also been developed for added protection. She dug her foot spikes into the ground and fired off the SFC, sending a sonic boom and Fletchette round into Gentassais shoulder, sending him reeling, as she extracted two heavy gun pods from the mini-missile laden shoulder guards into her hands and along with her two mortar sidearms began emptying shell after shell into Gentassai, pummeling him with every ounce of ammo she could find. 

In the meantime, Navcase had powered down his beam saber and flipped a selector switch on it that was certainly not standard and braced it as he had seen Toshihiko do and had begun to focus. By the time Sakura's gun pods were empty and she returned them to their houses to reload, and she had resorted to send mortar after mortar whistling into the draconian menace, a purpleish-white glowing blade had begun to erupt slowly but surely from Navcase's blade. As Sakura ran out of mortars as well, Gentassai started to laugh as his wounds began to slowly heal. At that moment, Navcase let loose with a battle cry as he fired up his thrusters and charged Gentassai head on, slashing down with his energy blade, causing the dragon to scream in sheer pain as he reeled backwards, the entire blade having vanished from Navcase's hilt as he stood there, almost gasping for breath. 

Gentassai attempted to heal his wounds as he finally recovered from the knockback, only to find that he could not! 

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE...You couldn't have...But you're too weak from gathering your energy to attack me. I have you now."   
"And I," Sakura said as she again brought her gun pods out of their housings in her shoulder guards, "Have full ammo, and a full load of missiles. Furthermore, I have a fridge full of cans of economy sized whup-ass. And as a graduate from the Linna Tauros School of Overkill, I'm going to show you what my degree entails. WILD WEASEL TOTAL ASSAULT!" Sakura shouted as she locked onto all the Draconai as their beady little eyes widened to the immense onslaught that surged towards them, wiping out many and forcing the stragglers to sprout their wings and fly off.   
"That takes care of them." Sekhmet said. "Suffering if I ever saw it." 

Way up North... 

Kento ducked out of the way of the lancer darts sent out by Rakurai's minions, as Yuri leapt over them and slammed dow with her knuckle bomber, taking out another Blitz Armor. 

Kento charged through a series of them with his beam lance, jamming lance after lance into the chests of the machines, taking down the Draconai inside as well. 

"This is harder than we thought. I wonder if the other groups are having better luck." Anubis thought to himself as he used his scythe to slice a swath through a series of them. 

"Get Down!" Yuri shouted, as she fired off a series of s-mines, which caused the Draconai to explode in tornadoes of energy. She landed punch after punch on others, causing them to fall. 

The Draconai got themselves organized and let loose with a solid line of blasts from their beam rifles, causing the four to take cover. Kento fired some shots from his back lasers, but they were still somewhat pinned down. 

"We're going to need a bit more power here." Anubis said. 

Kashin, who had hurt his hands from trying to punch through the gundanium, nodded. 

"I can't summon my armor without Ryo, but you can go for yours." Anubis said.   
"ARMOR OF THE SHINING HEAVENS!" Kashin shouted, snapping his fingers. A Mobile Trace and some pieces later, and he was armored up. He wasted no time using his reinforced hands and feet to unleash his incredible judo skills on the Blitz Armors, as Anubis in all his Deathlike glory sliced more down as if they were stacks of wheat. 

Over in the west, things were still going badly for Ryo against Koureha's clan. His shield had worn down and he was now getting pummeled as Yoko tried desperately to fight back. Kale did everything he could with his beam sword while Suiren went invisible and fought hard and fast with her no-daichi, as Lockdown Shells streaked at Kale, who was the only other person in armor other than herself. He managed to heat rod away a few, but one still struck him, paralyzing the armor. Suiren took point in front of him and let loose with her charged up Pink Wave of Doom, which tore through his clan, but still left much to worry about. 

Ryo looked around. Suiren was in trouble, as was Kale. Yoko needed serious assistance, so much, that she should have stayed in the APC. He clutched the dragon-shaped amulet around his neck and thought back to in the APC, when Sakura had given it to him. 

_"Ryo, Mom told me to give this to you. It will boost your flame wings' power to extraordinary levels. But it may be too much for you to handle, so be careful with it."_

Now was as good a time as any. Ryo began to focus his Seishi power, as the amulet began to glow and turned into a n armored mantle with embossed flame, although a different style than that of Kouen. Ryo could feel his power growing within. 

"Tsubasa no Hi! HI JIN!" Ryo screamed at the top of his lungs as his wings began to become hotter and hotter, as if someone had just thrown wood on them. His body became engulfed in flames, as flame wings began to sprout from his ankles, his shins, and from his forearms. His hair turned into pure flame as an aura of flame erupted around him as well. Taking off like a bullet, Ryo began to tear into the Draconai of Koureha's clan, a single touch causing them to catch fire and burn to death. He leapt into the sky, turning into a fireball before reforming in the air, before diving downward, becoming a fireball again and slamming through more Draconai. He dashed along the ground, becoming a ball of fire once again, scorching his way through more Draconai. He charged at one, and grabbed on with his flaming grip, and kicked off from the ground, becoming a bolt of fire on his way up, and began making circles in the air with him still in his clutches, before facing downwards and streaking down as a fireball again, twirling in the air as he slammed him into the ground, reforming as this flame form again. 

Meanwhile, on top of the roof of a building in the center of town, Tenma's enforcers stood waiting with binoculars, while Midori smoked a cigarette. 

"They're quite occupied sir." Touru said.   
"Good." Tenma answered. "Let us begin the procedure then." 

Midori took her place where the enforcers had marked where she should stand to be directly in the center of town, as she began to read the incantation. 

_"The four palaces of the heavens. The four corners of the earth. In the name of sacred law, darkness and evil, I summon thee, Drakka, Lord of Hell."_

A bolt of energy flashed across Amaterasu's mind as she felt the dark energies being gathered. 

"Oh dear. They've started. We don't have much time." she said to herself.   
_"Seishi, Ronins, Warlords, and my daughters! There is no time to waste! The Draconai are merely diverting us from the real goal of today! The Drakka Seishi are doing as I feared...Hurry! Stop them before they can complete the ritual!"_   
"You got it grandma!" Himeihoshi shouted as he blasted off towards the roof.   
"I'm not that old!" she protested.   
"I meant it in a literal sense. Ayame built me, and you're her mother, that does make you my grandmother, right?" Himeihoshi asked.   
"I suppose so." Amaterasu replied.   
" Good. Now I'll go tear those Drakka Seishi a new one!" Himeihoshi shouted. 

"We've gotta hurry! The Drakka Seishi are trying to summon!" Sakura said as she separated the armor set from Kanesada and charged forward on her bike as the weapon system followed behind her. The other three fired up their engines and rocketed after her towards the city. 

Meanwhile, Kale's being locked down wore off, as he switched to flight mode and Suiren and Yoko climbed on, as he flew forward at high speed, while Ryo shot ahead as a fireball. Dais proceeded to fly as well, while Ran skated and Ayame flew using her jetpack as Temia lifted inches off the ground and flew forward. 

As the groups dove deeper into the city, Cyber Commandos, dispatched by Houji, were sent out to attempt to destroy the heroes as they got closer. Sakura used Kanesada's mortar cannons to attempt to get rid of them, but that was not enough, forcing Yuriko to send a Rising Arrow through their ranks as they continued onward. Suiren sent off charged shots from her arm cannon as the Kale Sled flew forward, knocking over some, while Flame Spirit Ryo burned through still others Sonic Flame Shield Style. 

From the south, Dais and Temia led the way, more Temia than Dais as Temia's energy blasts and Dais' triple Megasonic gun lay waste to everything in their path, as did volleys of missiles from Ayame. 

Anubis' team, however, was not doing as well. For one thing, they had no super weapons to back them up. Secondly, Yuri had to be locked in place for her cannon to be effective and not knock her several miles in the opposite direction. That, and Anubis could not use his armor without Ryo summoning his first. 

"Rowen!" Anubis shouted. "GET OVER HERE NOW! WE NEED A LIFT!"   
"I hear you. Hang on." Rowen said as he put the machine into gear and floored it towards the city. 

Meanwhile, up on the roof, the ritual continued. 

_I Beseech you to appear on Earth from the gates of Hell. For the sake of those who worship you, and await your presence._

As the heroes headed deeper into the city, they more and more had to deal with the pedestrians of Toyama, who had no clue what was going on, aside from the Draconai that surrounded the city, the strange people flying through it, bent on reaching the center as soon as possible. Sakura raced along the sidewalks with Kanesada, forcing people out of her way, as the others flew directly over the streets, rushing as fast as they could. Even Himeihoshi, who was trying his best to get close to the towers, was engaged in midair with the AAA's that Houji had deployed in the event the Seishi tried an airborne assault. Elsewhere, Rowen got stuck in traffic. 

"Great. Now what?" Sai wondered.   
"We'll just have to go over them." Rowen said, giving the hover systems everything they had, raising them as high above the cars as they could, and proceeded to charge over the roofs, where they soon located Anubis and the others as they climbed aboard and turned around towards the center of town. 

"This is going to take too long! Temia! Ryo! Hurry and get there ahead of us, try and slow them down!" Ayame shouted. 

Temia began her push closer to the city as Ryo practically lit the afterburners, scorching the sides of buildings due to his intense heat. The two rose above the tallest buildings and spotted Midori on the roof. 

"There they are! We've got to stop them!" Ryo shouted to Temia. 

Toshihiko brought out his pistols and started firing back at the two as they dodged the shots. Houji's own guards fired at the two as well, as Temia gathered a powerful bolt of energy in front of her hands and let it fly at Midori, only for a large black wall of energy to form up as the attack hit. 

"Damn! She's shielded! Sakura! We need you!" Ryo shouted. 

Below, Sakura quickly linked up with Kanesada and Armor type A as she used every inch of her thrust to get off the ground to hover in the air, pull out the VTS and send a shell flying at the barrier, which struck and the energy spread outward. Temia sent another searing blast towards the shield, hoping to hit Midori this time, however, the shield came up once again. 

"That does it." Ryo said, canceling out his auras of flame. "ARMOR OF WHITE REFLECTION!" he shouted, as the armor quickly appeared on him and he brought out his Swords of Light. Below, Anubis' kanji began to glow in cursive, as he summoned his own armor and flew upwards, his scythe ready to strike. 

"Let's try this again." Ryo said as the three triangulated. 

"LUMINANCE FROM THE HEAVENS!" Ryo shouted, sending a searing white blast towards the shield.   
"DARKNESS FROM THE DEPTHS!" Anubis shouted, sending a searing dark blast from his scythe. 

Temia fired once again, but again, all the blasts simply hit the shield and dissipated. 

"What is this shield ON?" Anubis wondered.   
"It must be some sort of magical barrier that protects the Priestess. We will not be able to harm her until she is done with the ritual." Temia answered.   
"Yeah, but when she finishes the Ritual we're all screwed!" Ryo shouted. 

_Come to us! And with your Mighty Power, destroy and enslave all that is good that threatens us. Save us and grant us our wishes!_

As Midori neared the end, the sky above her began to turn black as night. From within all the pillars, they began to glow as the kanji for all the Seishi glowed in cursive, and all over Midori in their respective spots, as eight blasts of energy formed an apex above Midori's, and shot into the sky. 

"Oh shit..." Anubis swore. "We better get out of here while the getting's good!" he shouted as he began to rocket in the other direction.   
"Hey! I thought Samurai don't run away like cowards!" Ryo shot after him.   
"They don't! This is strategic redeployment!" Anubis added.   
"Oh." Ryo said as he chased after him.   
"Rowen! Get us out of here!" Yuri shouted.   
"You don't have to tell me twice!" Rowen said, turning around and flooring it.   
"Rowen! Get the CAS to me, NOW!" Sakura shouted.   
"Can't you see all hell's breaking loose?" Rowen said, looking out the window at the hell starting to break.   
"Yeah! But with armor type B I can blast us like a bat out of it." Sakura said.   
"Okay. We'll lock onto your position." Rowen said, as a blip appeared on their HUD and he turned towards it. 

Elsewhere, Kale turned towards it as well, flying as fast as he could reasonably do so with the two girls on board, as Dais, Ran, and Ayame also headed in that direction. 

_Ascend to us from the hells below!_

The energy shot straight down into the ground, as lightning began to flash through the sky. An energy shot up through this column, which stopped on the rooftop, as energies shot out from the pillars around the city as well and materialized into the Drakka Seishi as the shape itself began to take shape. 

Meanwhile, down in the city, everyone else had rushed to where the APC had parked, Kale flew in and let the girls off before changing back, and clambering inside, while Sakura pulled Kanesada inside the CAS bay and initiated the switch to B Type Armor. Seconds later, the ramps opened up as she shot out, landing on top of the roof, her thrusters set as she latched onto the roof. 

"Okay, put this thing in neutral, just steer! I'll push!" Sakura said, as she lit the ion boosters and proceeded to rocket forward towards the rest of the transport. 

Up on the roof, sinister looking armor began to materialize, peeking up through his cape. An equally sinister helmet was on his head, and his eyes glowed evilly. 

"I am Drakka, lord of Hell. Are you the Priestess who summoned me?" 

**Hell is Back on Earth...**

**This is the End of Part 4. You may now proceed to panic, run in terror, head for the hills, and party like it's 2003, or whatever year you're reading this in.**

**Next Episode**

ALL DRAKKA SEISHI: WE, are the champions, my friends...cause we summoned Drakka and he'll make the world end...We are the champions, we are the champions, Amaterasu's are the losers 'cause we are the champions...and will rule the world! 

TENMA: We won. They lost. My plans are complete. Farewell, everyone. This is the end. 

AMATERASU: It's not over Yet! 

TENMA: Really. Here's my proof. 

:Miaka, Usagi, and various other hunger-driven anime characters begin to fly through the air, fat ladies everywhere begin singing, and down in Hell, Satan puts up a sign saying "Free Sleigh Rides" and proceeds to hand out sno cones: 

TENMA: I rest my case. 

AMATERASU: We will still succeed! 

TENMA: Not unless you find your Priestess. But that's not happening now that Drakka's here! We have our God, we have Houji's military, and all sorts of other stuff. Give up. There's no point in continuing. Even if you do, there is no way you can do it with only four chapters remaining in the series. 

AMATERASU: Don't worry all our loyal readers! 

TENMA: Or lack thereof. I only know of about 3 or four people who actually really read this. 

AMATERASU: Then I'll ask them to spread the word! It's the next chapter of Ronin Warriors: Hell Back on Earth; The Path to Conquest. We'll be waiting! I hope... 


	23. The Path to Conquest

_Ascend to us from the hells below!_

_The energy shot straight down into the ground, as lightning began to flash through the sky. An energy shot up through this column, which stopped on the rooftop, as energies shot out from the pillars around the city as well and materialized into the Drakka Seishi as the shape itself began to take shape._

_Meanwhile, down in the city, everyone else had rushed to where the APC had parked, Kale flew in and let the girls off before changing back, and clambering inside, while Sakura pulled Kanesada inside the CAS bay and initiated the switch to B Type Armor. Seconds later, the ramps opened up as she shot out, landing on top of the roof, her thrusters set as she latched onto the roof._

_"Okay, put this thing in neutral, just steer! I'll push!" Sakura said, as she lit the ion boosters and proceeded to rocket forward towards the rest of the transport._

_Up on the roof, sinister looking armor began to materialize, peeking up through his cape. An equally sinister helmet was on his head, and his eyes glowed evilly._

_"I am Drakka, lord of Hell. Are you the Priestess who summoned me?"_

**Ronin Warriors: Hell Back On Earth**   
**Chapter 23: The Path to Conquest.**

"FASTER SAKURA! FASTER!" Rowen shouted.   
"We're going as fast as we can! I burned the ion boosters out last time I tried this!" she explained.   
"That's it, we've got to try something." Ayame replied. "Mia!" Ayame called.   
"What do you need?" Mia asked.   
"Fire up the main gun! We've only got a few minutes to try this!" Ayame called. 

At Ayame's direction, Mia pushed a series of buttons, warming up the large cannon on the fourth section, as she proceeded to zoom in and line up the crosshairs on a still readily awakened Drakka. In the time it took, the confirmation came that the cannon was warmed up and ready to fire as Mia pulled the trigger as a blast of Gauss energy surged out from the barrel, straight for Drakka. 

"Ahhh!" Drakka called out. "What is going on here?" he demanded.   
"FIRE!" Ayame shouted. 

Mia did so as a deafening boom erupted from the barrel again as a small nuclear core shot out straight for their enemy, striking him dead on, as a large cloud of smoke and a contained nuclear blast with mushroom cloud erupted into the sky. 

"Did we get him?" Ayame asked.   
"Direct hit." Mia reported. 

Everyone watched nervously as the smoke cloud slowly cleared, hoping that their worries were over. But their fears were realized as Drakka still stood there, barely fazed. 

"Hit him again!" Ayame shouted.   
"Roger!" Mia replied, firing another shot. It had no different effect on the evil one, neither did the two shots she fired after that before the cannon initiated its mandatory recharge and repair cycle.   
"Great. We're doomed." Sai replied.   
"We're not done yet man! We can still succeed!" Rowen added.   
"That's right! I'm still here, I'm going to take a shot at that looser myself!" a voice said over the radio.   
"Himeihoshi, are you crazy!" Ayame replied.   
"You tell me, you're the one who built me." he replied.   
"Who's Himeihoshi?" Sekhmet asked.   
"This is your Captain speaking, we're now cruising at an altitude of thirty thousand feet, we seem to have lost our pursuers." Himeihoshi said as he flew above the clouds, apparently having lost the Aegis units that were following him." 

He cruised along, just under supersonic, as his targeting computer searched for the prize, that being Drakka, as he got tone and a good lock on him. 

"We hope you enjoyed our in-flight movie, and are looking forward to lunch, where our main course will be HOT AND HEAVY PARTICLE BEAM DEATH!" He shouted as he transformed into Soldier config, bringing his shoulder cannons to bear on the target below as they quickly warmed up to maximum power. "NULL LASER CANNONS...FIRE!" Himeihoshi shouted, as the clouds parted from the intense heat and the blasts tore into Drakka.   
"YEAH! TAKE THAT!" Himeihoshi added. 

Drakka, with a wave of his hand, knocked the searing blast away, as it flew off into the distance. 

"Houji, I believe we have some uninvited guests." Tenma replied. 

The Aegis units emerged from the clouds and transformed to robot mode, with their beam rifles ready to fire. 

"Oh great, it's you again. Gotta go, cake's in the oven!" Himeihoshi said as he quickly transformed and flew off, as they also transformed and followed closely behind him. 

Back on the Rooftop, all distractions aside, Drakka stood before those that had summoned him, Tenma quite pleased, Houji pleased for Tenma, Karen, Naru, and Shou confused, Teisei excited for no apparent reason, Kazuhiko not sure. Midori was shaking at the sight. 

"Tell him you are." Tenma whispered.   
"Y-y-yes. I am the Priestess who summoned you." Midori replied.   
"Excellent. Now, I must fuse with you, after which you will have the use of my supreme powers up to three times." Drakka explained. "Are you ready, Priestess?" 

Midori nodded. 

"Very well." Drakka replied. 

He became a bolt of dark energy and surged in through Midori's mouth, as she began to scream in pain as the kanji of her Seishi once again glowed on themselves and on her, as her body was rocked violently by the energies, before fainting, caught in the arms of Toshihiko. 

"Let's get out of here. The ritual's complete." Tenma said. "Shou, Karen, Naru, the dropship will take you back to the factory. Kazuhiko, go with them." 

As soon as the group was on board and on their way out, Tenma turned to the remaining members of his team. 

"Teisei, take your future self and try to cut off the escape of those accursed allies of Amaterasu. Houji, proceed with the forced evacuation and complete fortification of the city once that is complete. Let's go." 

Alarms sounded throughout Otoantou as soldiers rushed to their tanks, mechs, and other machines and headed out to accomplish Tenma's plan. Droves of new types of mecha Houji had secretly developed in addition to everything else he was secretly developing also took off to aid with the process, as well as more Aegis units. 

Sakura and the others were nearing the outskirts of the city and were almost home free, thanks to her rapid thinking and even faster pushing, as a group of pinkish purple blurs flew overhead and landed in front of them, as Rowen told Sakura to slow down. 

"Damn. We were so close." Rowen said, banging his fists on the dashboard.   
"Maybe not. Yuri, get ready by the door with your cannon. Suiren, go for the other one. Sage, aim all the guns forward. We're not giving up without a fight." Ayame answered. 

Ryo and Anubis shed their armor and climbed up through the access hatches to the laser turrets. 

The Aegis units brought out their beam rifles and prepared to open fire as the side doors opened on the APC, and Yuri proceeded to open fire as Suiren fired pink waves of death as fast as she could charge them. Ryo and Anubis fired their laser turrets like machine guns and the ion cannon fired blast after blast, knocking back the Aegis units standing in their way. 

"Ayame, this isn't working!" Suiren called to her.   
"We're just going to have to plow through them!" Sakura said. "Kanesada, give it everything you've got!" 

Before Sakura could fire up the ion boosters on the back of her bike, the roar of jet engines was heard flying on the scene, as mini-missiles exploded inches away from the Aegis units. 

"What the hell?" Yuri wondered, as the form of a jet flew overhead, shot straight up in the air, transformed into a robot, and slowly lowered itself to the ground, firing shots from his twin energy gun pods to slow his decent, ripping holes into the enemy units as he touched down in front of the APC. 

"Sorry I'm late girls, I had to deal with some of their buddies on my way out here. They almost caught me, but they can't do Mach 5.5 like I can!" Himeihoshi explained. 

Suiren, Yuri, Sakura, Ryo and Anubis gazed up at the 22 foot tall robot standing in front of them, easily dwarfing the Aegis units. 

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a score to settle with these guys." he said, discarding his gun pods and brandishing the long spear clipped to his forearm, as a helmet structure locked into place over his head and various thrusters opened up on his legs and began to come to life. 

"Playtime is over...HERE I COME!" Himeihoshi shouted as he rocketed forward towards his opponents like a bat out of hell, slicing cleanly through them with his blade, taking three down with one stroke, the machinecannons on his hips cleanly tearing the others to pieces as more came flying towards him, which he slashed away, impaled with his spear after energizing it, finishing off the last with a stylish impaling, before firing a plasma bolt from the blade that ripped the impalee to pieces and destroyed the last of the enemy units standing in their way. 

"Let's get out of here. TRANSFORM!" Himeihoshi said, leaping in the air and changing back into a jet, flying on ahead as Sakura lit the thrusters once again and followed behind the strange aircraft, finally coming to a stop well outside the city, where they had parked the rest of the SDT. The twin side doors opened up as the group stepped outside, as Himeihoshi set down and transformed back into soldier config, looking towards the city of Toyama sadly. 

"Come on everyone." Ayame said as she dismissed her armor. "We've got work to do." 

Temia reverted into Ayako as she was taken inside the command center to rest, while Kanesada and Himeihoshi returned to their container, appearing in portrait windows on the screens inside the bridge of the command center, where Rowen and the others in charge began to plan their strategy. 

As the warriors united under the banner of Amaterasu plotted their strategy, those under the banner of Drakka began to implement theirs. Siege Tanks, Mammoth Tanks, and the other weapons of Houji's war machine proceeded to roll out of his complex, heading down the streets of Toyama, coming to a halt and converting to cannon emplacements at the edges of the city, blocking all ways in and out. Aegis units accompanied Goliaths and Titans as they proceeded to fan out as well, taking positions on rooftops and patrolling the streets. Squads of soldiers fanned out to various points in the city, and with the help of the Aegis units, installed three towers in a triangular pattern around the city. 

As the hours passed, the citizens of Toyama became more and more worried. What was going on? Why was Otoantou going to all this trouble to fortify the city? The officials running Toyama made phone call after phone call to Houji, demanding to know what was going on. Each time, he assured them that they had nothing to worry about, which of course, worried them even more. Secretly, police stations all over the city were notified, as civilians were urged to stay inside their homes until the problem was resolved. 

"Furukiayu-san, I have proceeded according to your plan as you requested, however, as you anticipated, the people are getting worried." Houji explained. "My PR people are running out of spins to put on this deployment, before long the city will take action." Houji continued, worried.   
"Let them." Tenma explained. "Just let them. A display of our power will be enough to quiet them and allow us to proceed undisturbed." 

Houji's worried expression turned to one of glee. 

"Of course! You anticipated this all along sir! You are truly a genius!" Houji exclaimed.   
"Indeed. And I hold all the trump cards, wind and dragon tiles, and aces and kings. Let's see those Amaterasu fools try and get in now." Tenma said evilly. 

Elsewhere in the city, the city's officials sat at their impromptu meeting. A consultant from the Jeitai had been brought in to help with the planning. 

"This is ludicrous! What reason does Otoantou have to put this kind of a military presence around our city?" one official said.   
"Although Mr. Otoantou does have several contracts with the Japanese government, it is apparent that he has kept some of his best ideas for himself, to raise that infernal personal army of his." another added.   
"We are prepared to launch an attack on the city if absolutely necessary. However, this is a last resort." the consultant from the Jeitai stated.   
"There is no point in negotiating! Otoantou refuses to listen to us!" another official added. "It is time to take action! Serious action! Tell the police forces to move in!" 

Unbeknownst to the officials, a Ghost operative had been placed within the room by Houji, completely oblivious and invisible. Outside, a group of Draconai using Blitz armors to cloak themselves, laid in wait. 

Sir. They've decided to move against you." the operative said.   
"All right." Houji replied.   
"This is just as I thought. Tell Teisei to prepare to go out to wherever they strike." Tenma explained.   
"Teisei?" Houji asked.   
"Yes. Teisei." Tenma repeated. 

Meanwhile, in another part of the fortress, Kazuhiko was practicing with his weaponry, trying to get his mind off of what had happened earlier. Drakka was loose, of course. Out to lunch, or even more accurately out on a smoke break, true, but that is what he was supposed to accomplish. The only problem was, three of the people in the club were very shady characters, three were innocent bystanders, and the final one was him. How Naru, Karen, and Shou had been dragged into this situation, he was unsure. When he was younger, he felt a tighter grip from Drakka, but now, much older, he simply did his bidding, almost without question. What Tenma had in store for the "kids" was beyond him. He had overheard them talking about certain armors being complete, heard Shou's screams of pain as he tested some experimental suit Houji developed. He had to do what he could to protect the three of them as long as he could, but he was sure that Tenma knew when they would be ripe for the picking. 

Sheathing his swords, he decided it was time to inspect the situation. Tenma and Houji were upstairs conducting some sort of business, so he headed down the halls where he overheard Shou crying out in pain as Karen tried to soothe his wounds. Looking into the next room, he found a sound asleep Naru lying on her back with a hat pulled over her face, as Saitou sat by her bedside, looking up at his master with a quizzical yet assuring look, as if to say, "Yes, she's fine, what are you doing in here?" Assured by his presence, the ninja-trained samurai headed off to figure out his plans for dealing with Navcase next. 

Naru stood outside an arcade, flipping her wrist over to check the time on her watch. Five minutes to go. Would he show? She stood there more nervously that she had ever been, wearing her baggy jeans, a tank top and a flannel shirt with one of her many hats, as she began tapping her sneaker clad foot impatiently. 

Then, she saw him, walking down the street. As he caught sight of her, he began running towards her as the two embraced as they met. 

"I missed you so much..." Naru said, fighting back tears.   
"I missed you too, Naru." Yuuji answered. "So, have you decided?" 

She nodded. 

"I asked a friend what I should do...she said to starve a fever and feed a cold." Naru began.   
"But I'm not sick." Yuuji answered.   
"If nothing you do scares him away, then you've found someone special..." Naru continued.   
"Are you trying to tell me something Naru?"   
"I guess what I'm trying to say is..." Naru said nervously.   
"Is?" Yuuji asked... 

Naru closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. 

"Would you like to go out with me sometime? Just us?" Naru asked.   
"But Naru, we do that all the time..." Yuuji said, confused.   
"Yeah...but this time...if I fall asleep in your arms...we can get away with it." Naru answered.   
"So you're saying yes?" Yuuji asked, hoping he was right.   
"Mhmm. Let's go for it. Boyfriend and Girlfriend." Naru said finally.   
"I've been waiting for you to say that for so long..." Yuuji answered.   
"Same here Yuuji...Same here." Naru answered as the two came together in an embrace. As they drew closer and closer, Naru cocked her head to the side and closed her eyes, as their lips met...   
"Yuuji..." she thought to herself..."Ai...shiter..."   
"EEEW!" Naru screamed as Saitou began to lick her. "SAITOU!" 

Naru sat up and stretched out. 

"I must have been talking in my sleep again." 

Just then, Karen and Shou came running. 

" Naru, we heard you screaming, is something wrong?>" Karen asked.   
"No. It's just...it's just..." Naru said as she started to fight back tears. "I miss him so much..."   
"Waddyanuts? You're dad's not back home, he's here!" Shou answered. 

Karen elbowed him. 

" She means Yuuji.>" Karen answered.   
"Wadishe? Your boyfriend or sometin?" Shou asked. 

Naru started to cry some more, as Karen rushed on the scene to comfort her. 

" Let me guess, you were dreaming about him again, weren't you?>" Karen asked.   
"Mhmm." Naru answered through tears and sobs.   
" Look, you'll see him again, don't worry. Then you can tell him your answer, which I think is yes, isn't it?>"   
"Yeah..." Naru answered. "Being away from him all this time made me realize how much I miss him...and my new friend Ayako said I should at least give it a chance, if it doesn't work out it doesn't work out..."   
" You know what I think? I think it will.>"   
"You think so?" Naru asked, calming down.   
" Yeah.>"   
"See, whadditellya? If I was your age, I'd definitely wanna date ya." Shou answered.   
" Excuse me.> Karen said. 

She got up off of Naru's bed, and grabbed Shou by the ear, as she dragged him back to her room with him mumbling in pain and screaming her name Ozzy style. 

Naru smiled and snuggled up to her pillow, closing her eyes with a smile. 

"Yuuji..." she mumbled, unhitting pause on her dream. 

As Naru slept, the police force of Toyama was gathering its armaments. SWAT teams all over the city were on their way towards one of Houji's many blockades, hoping to thwart this situation easily. Before long, a long line of cop cars had assembled a barricade in front of one of Houji's tank battalions, their guns pointed outward towards the outskirts of the city. 

The commander pulled out a megaphone as the tank crews peeked out of their vehicles. 

"Attention. This is the Toyama Police Department. Please remove the barricade from this area immediately." 

The tank crews stood their ground, as they had been ordered to by Houji. 

"_Stay in your vehicles, no matter what occurs. Mr. Furukiayu will take care of everything."_

You have three minutes to turn your vehicles around and leave the area." the commander said again, as officers lined up with machine-guns and other weapons, tensely waiting for the machines to undeploy and leave the area. One minute passed. Nothing. 

"If you do not leave immediately we will be forced to open fire." the commander said, unwavering. 

Another minute. Still Nothing. 

"You have one minute left. Leave immediately or I'll give the order!" the commander said firmly. 

The final minute. The tanks were still there. 

"All right! Open fire!" he ordered. 

As the officers prepared to shoot, a round of missiles hit the parked cars, causing them to explode and burst into flame. Several officers were left dead, others wounded. 

"What the hell?" the commander wondered. 

More missiles were fired, more officers, not wanting a repeat of the last salvo, dove for cover as more vehicles exploded. 

"You can't win." Tenma's voice came from within one of the tanks. "You're all doomed. This city is mine." Tenma answered. "Teisei." 

A maniacal laugh was heard from the rooftops as the Armor of Omnistrike leapt off the building and used its Aile form to land, before switching to Sword mode. 

"It looks like I'm going to be painting the town red tonight..." Teisei said with glee, as he unclipped his sword and powered up the cutting edge. "Here's my paintbrush!" 

The commander's eyes widened with fear as he ordered everyone to open fire, but his orders were soon drowned out by Teisei's cackling. 

About a half hour later, Tenma interrupted the local news channels. 

"Greetings, citizens of Toyama. My name is Teisei Furukiayu. I was going to let you all stay here nicely, but after what your wonderful officials just pulled, this city is mine now. My men have barricaded every possible exit from the city with powerful artillery pieces. If you try to leave, we will open fire. You may go about your business, but do not leave the city. Furthermore," he added as he began to show some B-roll of the mayhem Teisei caused under a VO of himself, "Unless you want something like this to happen again, you'll think twice about trying to stop me." 

As his broadcast continued, the cloaked Blitz Units began to open fire on City Hall, as the Black Jackals stormed their way in, taking down any guards standing in their way and then leading the city officials out of their board room at gun and sword point. 

"As we speak, I have taken hostage the wonderful officials who make this town run. If you want to keep them alive, then you'll do whatever I say, whenever I say. Please welcome, your new mayor. Me." 

**The Metropolis, taken. The Path to Conquest has begun.** ****

**Next Episode******

SAKURA: That's it! THAT's IT! 

AYAME: Sakura, calm down, he's only been in control for less than an episode. 

SAKURA: That's too long! We've got to do something! 

AYAME: Relax, we're working on a plan. 

SUIREN AND YOKO: Will it involve lots of cute boys? 

AYAME: NO! 

ANUBIS: It will however involve a major counter strike on the city of Toyama as we attempt to get it back. 

SUIREN: Awww... 

AYAME: We've got to get going! We attack tomorrow at dawn! 

SUIREN: But that's too early! 

SAKURA: Yeah Ayame, even for you. 

AYAME (realizing the error of her ways and remembering her sleep habits): Okay, 9:30? 

SUIREN: DEAL! 

KASHIN: This is supposed to be a counter strike, not a slumber party. 

HIMEIHOSHI: Yeah, stop being a party pooper! This will be the greatest counter strike ever! It's our next episode of Ronin Warriors, Hell Back on Earth...(aside)um, what's the episode title? 

KASHIN: Taking back Toyama... 

HIMEIHOSHI: That's it! Taking Back Toyama! They'll be plenty of explosions too! 

SUIREN: Will there be any female-oriented fanservice? 

HIMEIHOSHI: Um, I don't think so... 

SURIEN AND YOKO: Aww... 

KALE: What about Male-oriented? 

WARLORDS: KALE! 

HIMEIHOSHI: What does this look like, EVA? 

AYAKO: Although this could be Metropolis, we've got a robot controlling the episode preview. 

HIMEIHOSHI: I told you for the last time! I am not a robot! I am a specially modified VF-1MS Metal Siren from Macross II! 

KASHIN(sighs): I give up... 


	24. Taking Back Toyama

Miles from the completely locked down city of Toyama, the looming structure of the Cannon Command Center section of the Super Deluxe Transport Mark I stood in silence as the morning sun rose. Inside its walls, the miscellaneous warriors under the banner of Amaterasu lay asleep, resting their bodies and minds for the upcoming attack later that morning. The plan was simple; fan out and smash all they could, get to Kinjiro and get him out, and stop the Drakka Seishi before they could make a single wish. The clock slowly approached the wakeup time, as the alarm clocks sounded. 

**Ronin Warriors: Hell Back on Earth**   
**Chapter 24: Taking Back Toyama**

"All right everyone, wake up! We've got a city to retake!" Kashin shouted.   
"Who died and made you in charge..." Anubis asked.   
"Well, your leaders are still asleep." Kashin explained, pointing to a still sound asleep Rowen and Ryo cuddling with an almost comatose loudly snoring Sakura.   
"Good morning everyone!" Suiren said happily as she walked into the room.   
"Shut up and go back to sleep..." everyone added.   
"Fine then. You'll just miss the breakfast that Sai and Ran made."   
"Break?" Yuri exclaimed, waking up.   
"Fast?" Kento added, also awakening. 

After managing to awaken Sakura and pry her off of Ryo, discovering that Navcase was already up and outside practicing with Yuriko, helping Dais down from the ceiling, and finally locating Ayame, who had fallen asleep after working on Suiren's armor a little, the group assembled for breakfast and did what they could to wake the rest of the team up with coffee and other miscellaneous morning beverages. 

"Now, as we planned yesterday, Suiren will sneak past the outer defenses using her stealth capabilities and distract them long enough for us to fire with the ion cannon on the APC. Once inside the city, we will break off into groups of two each and carefully make our way towards Kinjiro's to free him. Whoever gets there first, let us know and we'll come get you. If we can, attempt to get anyone else out that you can. Once everyone in the city is safely away from Houji's base, we attack with everything we have in order to keep the Drakka Seishi from making any wishes and freeing those who are being used against their will, especially Kashin's daughter and Ayako's friend Naru. Now, Rowen, Sage, Ayako and myself will remain in the APC standing by while the rest of you go exploring. All right, let's move out!" Dais shouted. 

Everyone headed outside, looking towards the city in the distance. The time was now. Tenma had to be stopped...no matter what. 

"Ronin Warriors and Dark Warlords to ARMS!" Rowen shouted. 

"Armor of Nataku Hardrock!"   
"Armor of Sandrock Torrent!"   
"Armor of Epyon!"   
"Armor of Ashura!" 

In the first time in a long time, Kento, Sai, Kale, and Sekhmet called upon their Mecha Armor, starting off the first stock transform in a long time. 

Anubis, Yoko, Yuriko, and Kashin were next. 

"ARMOR OF DARK ABSORPTION!"   
"ARMOR OF DRAGON FURY!"   
"ARMOR OF RISING PASSION!"   
"ARMOR OF THE SHINING HEAVENS!" 

The four snapped their fingers, summoning the Mobile Trace Ring System to encase their bodies before their armors locked into place and they struck battle poses and clambered into the APC. 

The five She-Ronins concentrated as their armors unfolded around them, as Suiren and the others summoned their Add-Ons from within the Slave Bay. 

"Kanesada!" Sakura shouted.   
"Himeihoshi!" Ayame shouted. 

The side wall of the Slave Bay collapsed from the side as a ramp slid out from the center, as the bike was slid outward over the wall frame and drove down the ramp to her side, as the roof opened up and Himeihoshi rose on his catapult. It slid over to the center as he prepped for launch. Ayame leapt onto the roof, as part of his cockpit descended from his belly as she climbed in and was lifted up into the aircraft. The remaining unarmored warriors hopped into the APC and proceeded to roll out for the city as Ayame followed overhead on the highway, with Sakura riding alongside on Kanesada. 

As the Seishi and the other Ronins caught up on things, Rowen, driving the APC along, noticed the sound asleep Ayako sitting next to him. It had been a long time since he had actually seen her, let alone Ayame, since Mia made them rebuild her house, even though it was only Anubis who was responsible. But Ayame, aside from being pretty and also loving to sleep in, reminded him too much of his father. Despite his lingering feelings, he felt it best to check with an expert. 

"Sakura." Rowen asked.   
"Yeah?" Sakura replied.   
"Has Ayame mentioned me at all while I've been busy at Mia's?"   
"Hate to say it, but no. She's been really busy inventing all sorts of crazy things." Sakura answered.   
"Tell me about it. I'm driving one of them." he added. "But nothing?"   
"Not that I know of, she's stopped being lazy though, that's about it. She's doing the work and I'm relaxing for the most part. Very weird. Any reason?" Sakura asked.   
"No, not really, just curious." Rowen said.   
"Okay everyone, we're nearing the target now." Dais replied, as the group turned off the highway and entered a hiding spot, where Himeihoshi set down in gerwalk mode. 

"All right. Now, we've got to distract those guys in the tank so we can blast our way through. Any ideas?" Dais asked. 

Suiren raised her hand. 

"I know a way." she said, smiling deviously.   
"Suiren, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, I don't think those guys are bishies." Yuri explained.   
"So? I can still charm them." Suiren said.   
"I'll go along, just in case her charm doesn't work." Anubis said, as he stepped out of the APC as Suiren shed her armor and hid behind the tank for a few moments, before emerging in a pair of cutoff shorts and a somewhat revealing top, almost making Anubis do a double take. He shut his wings and folded into the darkness as Suiren began to head forward, as confident as she was nervous. 

On the tanks themselves, Houji's men were watching out for anything incoming, both on visual and on radar, however, Anubis' hyperjammers were doing their part to make him invisible to both, as he crept closer and closer, trying to look as inconspicuous as he could despite being invisible, as Suiren got into range of their sights. 

"Woah, check that out." one of the soldiers said, peering out from the tank at the slowly approaching Suiren.   
"Oh boys, could you open up in there? I'm a little lost." Suiren said. 

Hatches opened up on the tanks as soldiers peeked out, spellbound by Suiren. 

"Can we help you miss?" one of the soldiers said, incredibly nervous.   
"Yeah, my car broke down, and I was wondering if some of you nice boys could come and help fix it?" Suiren said in a somewhat breathy voice.   
"We'd love too miss, but we can't leave our posts."   
"Not even for little old me?" Suiren said, batting her eyes a little.   
"Orders are orders." the soldier added. 

Meanwhile, back on the APC, Rowen was attempting to help Dais aim the ion cannon at the enemy vehicles. 

"Okay, a little to the left, no, a little to the right." Rowen directed as Dais attempted to get the cannon lined up with the enemy forces.   
"Um, Rowen, are you sure it's a good idea to let a guy who has no depth perception aim this thing?" Sage asked.   
"We'll be fine...I think." Rowen said.   
"Famous last words." Sage said. 

As Suiren started to strike up a conversation with the soldiers about who they were and where they were from, and even what they were up to out there, Anubis was inching closer and closer to the vehicles so that he could slice them up with his beam scythe quickly and effortlessly, distracting them long enough for the APC to blow them away with the Ion cannon.   
As the guys talked with Suiren, one of them noticed a shimmering form next to their tank. 

"It's a trick!" he shouted, as his tank was sliced in half by Anubis' beam scythe as he came out of hiding. The others grabbed machine guns from inside and proceeded to fire on Anubis, as he closed his wing shields and strafed to the side, while firing his head vulcans as the others proceeded to fire on him. Suiren flipped backward as the Siege Tanks attempted to hit her, leaving large craters where they fired, as she called on her own armor and leapt into the air, as her cannon slid forward to protect her fingers as she rained down blaster fire from her cannon. 

"Add-On Hasshin!" she shouted, as it fired up and linked up with her in mid-air, as her armor began to glow green, then yellow, and finally pink, as a pink wave of energy flew towards one of the Siege tanks, totaling it as she alighted. She removed her no-daichi and attached it to her back as she strafed in the other direction, picking off the troops with her shuriken launcher. 

"Okay, let's go get them." Rowen said. "FIRE!" 

Dais nodded as the ion cannon resounded, waking up Ayako from her slumber. 

"Huh, wha? Are we under attack?" she asked.   
"We're just starting. Move out!" Rowen said, as the machine began to hover forward and the others took off as well. 

The ion blast slammed into one of the Mammoth Tanks, reducing it to a smoldering mess as a few more blasts finished it off. Sakura raced forward on Kanesada, letting loose with her twin mortar cannons, sending shells flying into other tanks and destroying them as well. 

"My turn now. Take this!" Himeihoshi shouted, sending several blasts from his plasma spear into the enemy vehicles, destroying them as well. A few well placed blasts from the ion cannon took care of the rest as the APC came to a stop near where the enemy vehicles were as it opened the two side doors to deploy the rest of the troops. 

"Good luck guys." Rowen said as they headed into the city on foot as Ryo and Sakura zipped ahead on Kanesada, while Ayame lumbered behind in Himeihoshi, forced to remain in gerwalk mode because he would be too easy to spot if he flew high and more conspicuous if he remained in robot mode. Thus he lumbered along in the unusual configuration, with robot legs and arms sticking out from a plane's body, a gun pod in each hand and the plasma spear mounted to his right arm.   
The pairs had lots of ground to cover, and only Tenma knew what lurked behind every corner as they set out. 

Carefully trudging through the streets of Toyama away from the safety of the APC, the cloaked form of Navcase and the armored form of Yuriko stood their ground, as they searched for any hostile forces. They hoped that there would not be much to deal with there, but they were sure that all sorts of traps lay in wait for them. Navcase kept his grip on his sword, hoping the holy blade could handle anything that got in their way. 

Navcase stopped as he heard the sound of metallic footsteps closing in on them. They braced their backs against the walls near a side street as on the street behind them they saw a group of about five stubby-looking mecha with crests on their heads almost like a cockatoo, holding their breath as they marched past. The two dashed past the side street to the next building, as the machines stopped in their tracks, as one turned and began marching towards them! It stopped at the intersection, as its red dot eye began scanning from side to side with a wide red beam, as the two hunched against the walls to avoid its gaze. Navcase began to inch behind the machine as carefully as he could, staying outside of its scanning range, as it suddenly faced towards him and began to scan again, capturing Navcase in its beam, as the beam vanished and the sound of clanking was heard from nearby. 

"What's going on Shinta-chan?" Yuriko wondered, frightened.   
"He must have somehow called for help! But it'll do him no good!" he said as he leapt into the air and landed on its head, driving his sword into it before leaping off as it crashed to the ground with sparks flying out of it. The other units came towards Navcase and Yuriko, carrying swords in their hands as they came for him. 

"Yuriko!" he shouted. 

The beam bow extended outward and over in front of her fist and deployed as she notched a beam arrow in it and used her Rising Arrow attack to send an energy arrow screaming through the line of machines, blowing them to kingdom come. 

"Let's go." Navcase said, sheathing his sword and grabbing Yuriko's hand. "They might have also called for help just before you took them out, they'll be coming her to stop us." 

With that the two headed further into the city. 

Elsewhere, Yuri and Ran had run into trouble of their own. More of the strange robots had come after them as well, and Yuri was doing her best to cream them with her Knuckle Bomber before they could cause any trouble. 

"Yuri! They're going to keep coming until we try and push through them!" Ran shouted.   
"Dammit..." Yuri swore as she one-two punched another one with her fists. "Then it's time to clear us a way." 

Pulling the large cannon off her back and clamping it on to her Knuckle Bomber, she felt her locking mechanisms engage as she fired a powerful bolt of energy into the incoming forces, blasting them into oblivion before they could even call. 

"Let's go!" Yuri shouted, grabbing Ran as they kicked in their jump jets to quickly jet past the fallen troops and around the corner--right into a pair of Goliaths. 

"Oh shit." Yuri swore as the two girls dove out of the way of the hail of machinecannon fire. Ran opened up her own and began firing back, only doing some damage to the enemy units.   
"Ran, try and draw their fire! I've got an idea." Yuri said. 

Activating her rollerblades, Ran skated in the opposite direction, which luckily drew one of the Goliaths into following her. She swung around the corner as the lumbering machine proceeded to follow, as Yuri ran the opposite way, getting the other one to follow behind her, leading around the corner just as the one following Ran got into range of the other one. The two girls nodded to each other and jetted past, leaping onto the opposite Goliath, as the pilots fired their weapons at each other, catching the other one in their crossfire before ceasing. Placing one bomb on the Goliath she was on and using her grappling cables to attach another one to the Goliath Yuri was on, she then latched on to Yuri with another and aimed another at the street, pulling them off the mecha and rolling to safety as the bombs went off, destroying the two Goliaths. 

Elsewhere... 

"KEEEE-YAH!" Kento cried as he jammed his twin-bladed staff into one of the strange enemy mecha that Houji had deployed to stop them. He twirled the weapon end over end to take out a few more on either side of him, as Sai used his Man-catcher to crush a few more.   
"These guys aren't so tough, are they Sai?" Kento commented as he jabbed the reverse end of the blade into another one.   
"Not at all, it's just there's so many of them!" Sai shot back.   
"Aw great, here come some more!" Kento shouted, pointing at a new group that were armed with beam rifles, as the two dove out of the way of their fire.   
"Let's see how you like this!" Kento added, bringing his two rear cannons up and opening fire on the enemy units, blowing holes into their chests.   
"Nice shot Kento, but I don't think that'll do them in." Sai added.   
"You haven't seen nothin' yet buddy." Kento said, putting his staff away and extending his twin Dragon Fangs, slamming through the enemy units' chests before retracting them, causing them to explode.   
"Oh yeah! I'm the man!" Kento shouted. 

As his friend celebrated his victory, Sai caught a glimpse of a large orange machine with a huge cannon for an arm turning its waist towards Kento as the cannon shined in the morning sky. 

"Kento! Watch out!" Sai shouted as he fired a pair of missiles from his shoulder launchers, as Kento dove out of their path as the cannon fired, leaving a crater, just as Sai's missiles slammed into the Titan that had decided to take a shot at Kento.   
"Whoa, thanks man." Kento said.   
"You owe me one. Come on, let's keep going, there are plenty more where all those came from." 

Elsewhere... 

A group of about fifteen Aegis units chased after Anubis and Kale as they flew down the streets of Toyama riding on Kale's Epyon armor, with Kale steering as Anubis fired back the best he could with his head vulcans, his ammo depleting quickly. 

"This isn't working. We're going to have to improvise." Anubis said as the Aegis units switched to robot mode and began firing with their beam rifles, impacting against the thick armor of Anubis' wings. "I have a plan."   
"I'm going to assume that this in some way involves me getting shot at." Kale asked.   
"Yes. I just need you to draw their fire for a few minutes." Anubis said.   
"Great, why do I always have to be the decoy?" Kale asked.   
"Pick up your speed and get them to chase you some more." Anubis said. 

As Kale increased his flight speed, the Aegis units converted back and proceeded to pick up speed to follow Kale. At that moment, the cloaked Anubis leapt off Kale's back, deployed his wings and landed on the back of the lead vehicle, as it proceeded to change into cannon mode to blast Kale, with the others slowing down to do the same. Timing it just right, Anubis drove his scythe into the ground, slowing down its flight speed and causing it to fishtail around as it opened fire at the other Aegis units, blasting them into nothingness. The unit managed to transform to robot mode and hurled Anubis off it, as it leveled its beam rifle at his head, it was split down the middle by a green blade of energy, which turned out to be Kale's beam sword. 

"Good work Kale. That was a close one." Anubis said as he got up.   
"You're telling me. After I transformed, I only had a few seconds to turn the dial and pray I turned it enough for the blade to hit that guy. Good thing I didn't turn it up too much or I would have hit you too."   
"How reassuring." Anubis said as the two continued onward to get to Kinjiro. "I hope Sekhmet and Kashin are having as much luck as we are." 

"SNAKE...FANG...STRIKE!" Sekhmet shouted as his blade whip snapped into one, two, three, four, five of the strange enemy units and causing them to explode as he recovered his swords, with a large pile of similar mecha lying around him. 

Kashin slashed his beam sword through several of the mecha cleanly, as they toppled to the ground in pieces. 

"I'm getting too bored with this. HOUJI? When are you going to give us a REAL Challenge?" Kashin shouted. 

Back at Otoantou, Tenma watched intently over the massive screens broadcasting the heroes' progress. On some screens snow crashed images or blank screens showed from units that had been blasted to oblivion by the good guys. A large map showed the group's progress in the city, as well as where Houji's units were patrolling. Houji was huddling over in the corner, pulling his hair out at the severe damage that was being done. 

"Furukiayu-sama, I understand your motive, but they are destroying every last GINN robot I have!" Houji complained.   
"And they are serving their purpose well. They are slowly falling into my trap. Once they are well inside the city I will proceed to begin my counterattack. Are those reconnaissance 'bots ready for deployment?"   
"Yes they are, sir." Houji stated.   
"Good. The time to strike back is almost upon us." 

Teisei walked into the room at that moment. 

"You called for me?"   
"Yes. Go out and see what kind of havoc you can wreak." Tenma explained.   
"I've got dibs on the blonde chick with the sword and the Valley girl!" Teisei declared as he headed out.   
"Houji, I'm on my way out to deal with Zoutou. Get ready with the little surprise we have in store for them." Tenma said as he called on his armor and headed out with Teisei. 

Elsewhere in the city, Ryo and Sakura were having relatively few problems due to Kanesada's maneuverability. They had run into a few groups of GINN's, but they were nothing that Kanesada's side cannons were unable to handle. 

"Looks like we're going to get there first, eh Sakura?" Ryo said.   
"Don't rest on your flaming wings yet. There are some weird tank things up ahead. We'll wait here and fire when they pass in front of us." Sakura said. 

Waiting on an intersection, the two waited patiently for the slow moving tank vehicles to pass by. Slowly they came into view of Sakura's sights and she let them have it with Kanesada's side mortar cannons, but they simply bounced off their thick armor and exploded harmlessly. They turned and surprisingly transformed into robots with four heavy cannons aimed their way. 

"Tsubasa no Hi!" Ryo shouted, igniting his wings. "Hidama EN!" he shouted, sending a large fireball blossoming and screaming into the mechs, but the shot popped as if it was a bubble and not a fireball. 

"What the?" Ryo wondered, as Sakura raced some distance away and turned towards them, powering up her cannon, sending an energy blast that resembled a fireball screaming into one of them, blasting it to smithereens. She aimed again, as one of the robots fired at her as she aimed for another shot, as Ryo pushed her out of the way, the shot nailing her charging gauntlet at the Knuckle Bomber, setting it off and sending her flying backwards, as Ryo flew out to catch her. She aimed her cannon out again, only to find that she could only fire normal energy shots at the robots, which were not that powerful. 

"Damn..." Sakura swore as she inspected the badly damaged gauntlet.   
"We've got to move, maybe Kinjiro can fix it when we get there." Ryo said as they leapt back on Kanesada and began to take off as the tanks transformed again and followed them.   
"Great, they're on our tail again." Ryo said, ducking to the side as Sakura fired some shots past him, attempting to hit the treads of the tanks to slow them down.   
"I'd help but my fire doesn't seem to be helping too much." Ryo replied.   
"We've got to loose them and take them out. Ryo, I need you to leap into the air and fire on them." Sakura said.   
"But didn't we just find out that..." Ryo said, trying to remind her that his fire did not work.   
"Trust me." she said. 

That was enough. As Sakura sped off in the opposite direction, Ryo leapt as high up as he could and spread his flame wings, raining down on them with his rapid fire fireballs, which as before did no damage whatsoever, basically phasing out as they hit. The tanks transformed back to robot mode once they realized they could not hit Ryo in their current state and aimed their cannons at him, and fired as he dodged the blasts as they exploded harmlessly around him, just as he heard Sakura rev up Kanesada and charge like a bat out of hell straight for them, practically playing chicken with them. At almost the last possible second, Sakura fishtailed around and started skidding backwards, deploying her head whips as she went by, slicing cleanly through the assembled mecha before skidding to a stop. Ryo rushed over and got on as they sped off to get to Kinjiro fast. 

Back in the APC, things were pretty quiet, unlike what was going on inside the city. Sage and Dais were waiting patiently, Rowen sat at the wheel waiting for the go ahead to charge into the city and pick everyone up, Ayako was snoozing across from him. 

With Ayame having been gone for so long, and now stomping somewhere through the city in her new toy laying waste to whatever got in her way, Rowen had somewhat turned his attention towards Ayako. She was certainly as pretty as Ayame was, but then again, Ayako was not a mad inventor either. He had not heard much about her, outside of the fact that she was into anime and anime artbooks a great deal, and then there was Temia, the mysterious presence that lived in her ring. Rowen had been half staring, half thinking so long that it took him a second to realize she was waking up and looking at him. 

"Were you checking me out just now while I was sleeping?" Ayako asked.   
"No! No! Sorry!" Rowen denied, turning away as quickly as he could. 

Ayako smiled. 

"Don't worry, I'm sort of used to it. Then again, you don't try and kiss me while I'm asleep." Ayako answered. 

Rowen slowly and wearily turned his head back towards Ayako, who did not look like she was about to kill him. He did have a confused look on his face, so she explained. 

"My twin brother Shougo is a total dork. Every time he has friends over, they tell him they think I'm hot and is there any chance that he can hook us up. The answer, of course, is always NO, but that doesn't stop them from sneaking into my room while I'm trying to take a nap and kiss me on the lips...OYYYY! BROTHERS ARE SO ANNOYING! And he's not even my little brother, he's the same age as me, okay, technically I'm older by a second or two."   
"Wouldn't know, I'm an only child." Rowen replied.   
"Oh." Ayako said.   
"My dad's crazy though. He's some kind of mad scientist that's always developing stuff in his lab, I have no clue what he's up to, that and he wants me to come join him.."   
"Sounds like Professor Sonada from Dual." Ayako said.   
"Who?" Rowen asked.   
"Nevermind." Ayako said. "What about your mom?"   
"She's like thirty something going on 16." he explained. "I swear, I'm the most mature person in my family."   
"Sounds like it. I'm more mature than my brother and my cousin anyhow." Ayako said.   
"The Valley Girl?" Rowen asked.   
"Yep, her, hard to tell we're family isn't it? She seems to like hanging around Suiren all the time."   
"Probably chasing after boys, no doubt." Rowen answered.   
"The weird thing is, I'm a girl, and I don't know why they do it." Ayako explained.   
"Why not?" Rowen asked.   
"I dunno, I guess I want something more out of a relationship." Ayako said.   
"May I ask what?" Rowen asked. "If you don't mind."   
"This might sound a bit strange...but I want a guy who wants me for the total package, not because I'm pretty, like this, hate that, basically, despite everything there is about me, he still wants to be with me. You think I'm weird now, don't you?" Ayako said.   
"No, It's good that you know what you want, more than some people can say." Rowen answered. "So, have any hobbies?"   
"Well, there's the whole anime thing, if you can't already figure it out from my wardrobe." Ayako said. "And..." she said, blushing a little. "I like to sing." 

Ayako looked at Rowen's reaction, hoping that he would not break into laughter. 

"For real?" Rowen asked.   
"Yeah. Okay, mostly in the shower, in my room listening to my CD player, everyone says I should go get someone to lay down a demo tape for me and send it out so I can become the next Mai Kuraki but it's not why I do it. It's a release for me. It's my little talent."   
"Nothing wrong with that. Can you sing a little for me?" Rowen asked. 

Ayako blushed at the request, a little embarrassed. 

"Please? You say you're good, if you are, then you shouldn't be ashamed of your talent." Rowen said.   
"Well...I guess I could sing a little for you, if you really want to." she answered, blushing a little more. "I have to warn you, I've been stuck in Ran's room for a while so my brain has been overrun with the brilliant green."   
"Okay." Rowen said. 

Ayako took a deep breath to compose herself. Then, she started singing. 

" _We loved each other so much it hurt/Before we noticed, dreams turned into despair/The piercing light, the drafty wind/ Hurts my wet cheeks, like it's trying to sink in/Anyway, there will still be a day called tomorrow/Something will be fulfilled, someday/A new, small dream without basis/I can feel it in the palm of my hand>"_

"That was beautiful." Rowen said.   
"Thanks..." Ayako said, blushing a little. 

By some unknown force, the two met each other's gaze as they drew closer to each other. Their lips were about to touch when a voice came over the radio. 

"Can you hear me guys? It's me Ayame!" she shouted. "Everything all right there?"   
"Uh, yeah! Yeah!" Rowen responded. "Yep, everything's fine!" he said, lying through his teeth, thinking it was not good for Ayame, who might still have feelings for him, to know he almost kissed another girl.   
"Well, I'm glad they are, BECAUSE THINGS AREN'T WELL HERE!" Himeihoshi shouted over the sound of gunfire.   
"Well, it wasn't my fault, you're the one who flipped off the pilots in those enemy mechs!" Ayame argued. "Anyhow, we're pinned down, so any help you could send over here would be greatly appreciated!"   
"Yes, that would be nice, since I'm running out of ammo, but they're not running out of cannon fodder! My missiles are almost depleted, I'm down to one fully loaded gun pod, my machinecannons are getting low, she won't let me vaporize them with my Null Laser Cannons, before long I'll be down to my plasma spear, and that won't do much to them! That, and she's declared the city a NO FLY ZONE!" Himeihoshi shouted.   
"Calm down you two, we'll see if we can get you some help." Rowen said, looking through the other frequencies.   
"Yuri, Ran, can you help Ayame out?"   
"Um, no, we're kinda busy right now..." Ran reported, as the sound of explosions and swearing could be heard in the background, most of which, we cannot say, because this story is rated PG-13 by the writer, Ronin Manor, and Mediaminer. 

Moving down the list, Rowen checked in with Sakura and Ryo. 

"We've got some problems here too. We're under attack by all those weird cockatoo-headed dimbots, my charge cannon's been disabled, and Ryo can't even hurt them with his powers for one reason or another. We're headed over to Kinjiro's as fast as we can, maybe he can do some immediate field help."   
"Anubis, Kale, how are you guys doing?"   
"Depends, how are the others doing?"   
"Sakura and Ryo are knee-deep in enemy units, so are Yuri and Ran, I haven't talked to the others yet, so I hope you guys can go assist Ayame."   
"What about Kashin and Sekhmet?"   
"Last we checked their channel, they were fighting over who got the next enemy, so I'm sure it'll be no trouble getting them to help."   
"Give us their location and we'll be right over." Anubis said. "Why didn't you ask Surien and Yoko?"   
"Mainly Yoko." Rowen explained.   
"Or Navcase and Yuriko?" Anubis asked.   
"Last time we did Yuriko thought she was hearing voices in her head."   
"Understood, and then some. We'll be right over." Anubis said.   
"Kale!" Anubis called over to the maroon colored former maroon, who was currently heat rodding people into oblivion, and somewhat enjoying it.   
"KALE! Answer back or I'll turn the Wave Beam from Metroid Prime loose on you!"   
"Anything but that!" Kale shouted in a frightened voice.   
"Transform, we're flying out of here." Anubis said. "Ayame and her mechanical terror need some help."   
"I thought you hated the girls?" Kale asked, wondering about Anubis' change in thoughts.   
"I do, it's just if anyone's going to get rid of them at all, it's gonna be me." Anubis said. 

Kale's armor opened up as he leapt out, sealed in his old White Neo Armor, as he landed atop his manta ray like flight mode, as Anubis spread his wing shields and the two took off down the streets towards Ayame's location. 

"Surien, Yoko? How's everything there?"   
"We're doing good, I think." Suiren reported. "No problems at all."   
"Don't tell the others, they might try and kill you." Rowen replied.   
"Um, Suiren...something's like, flying towards us." Yoko reported, pointing into the sky to a form flying towards them, as Suiren's HUD slid over to the left to initiate her scanners, zooming in on it, as a progress bar quickly filled up, identifying it as one of their worst fears: Teisei's Armor of Omnistrike in Aile configuration. She quickly slid it to the right to initiate combat HUD, engaging her cloaking and deploying her no-daichi. 

"Time to go to work." Suiren sighed to herself, knowing full well that she would be doing most of the fighting. She and Yoko dove and rolled as Teisei buzzed them, and as she came out of her roll she opened fire with her shuriken launcher, sending several into his thrusters, disabling them and sending him crashing to the ground with a thud. 

"Good job girl!" Yoko exclaimed.   
"It's not over yet. This guy is so relentless he doesn't have a clue how relentless he is." Suiren replied. 

Teisei got to his feet, cursing his misfortune as he turned to face his opponents. 

"Nice shot blondie, but that's the last benefit you'll get! I'll rid the world of another dumb blonde and exterminate the mall rat too!" he said, laughing maniacally as he switched over to Sword configuration, bringing out his boomerang. 

"Now, this here is a boomerang." Teisei said in a combination Japanese and Australian accent that was probably crazier than he was. 

"I'm your host to-dahy, Teisei Jikannohizumi, here on the Mallrat and Blonde Hunter. Crikey! We've got two fine specimens in front of us now! Let's see how you like these, matesses!" he said, hurling the beam weapon towards the girls.   
"That, is worse than any blonde jokes." Suiren muttered under her breath. "Time to show him I'm not another dumb blonde." Suiren said.   
"Um, what I don't get is, like, how he saw you. Is he like, psychic or something?"   
"Psychic, no. Psycho, yes. Schwartz is the only group that's both."   
"I didn't think that German ninja dude was psychic, immune to dizziness yeah, but like totally not a psychotic psychic."   
"Not Bruder from G Gundam, the bad guys from Weiss."   
"Whatever! I can't like keep bishie's straight!" Yoko replied. "I don't know how you can, fer sure."   
"It's a gift. Okay, on my mark, dodge left." 

The two waited as the weapon flew towards them, twirling end over end. 

"Now!" Suiren said, as she tumbled to the right and Yoko tumbled to the left as the weapon passed between them.   
"Um, like, how did he know where you are if you're invisible?"   
"He must be attacking where he hears my voice. Okay, switch to VOX and turn off the loudspeaker on your helmet, we'll throw him off." Suiren said.   
"Can you hear me now?" Suiren asked.   
"Yeah." Yoko replied.   
"Good, now, what I want you to do, is use those dragon arms of yours to grab on and flip him around so I can get a clear shot at that backpack. If I can get a good enough shot at him, I might keep him from switching modes." Suiren said.   
"I'll see what I can do." Yoko answered as she looked towards the idiot.   
"Like, stupid! Want me touch you?" Yoko asked.   
"A young girl like you fondle me, HELL YEAH!" Teisei shouted as his weapon returned.   
"LIKE, EEWWWW! I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole! I'm even afraid to use these!" Yoko said as her gauntlets closed over her fists, and her dragon heads telescoped outward and coiled around him, as she lifted him in the air and turned him around, pinning his arms. 

Meanwhile, Suiren locked her cannon into firing position as an indicator on her HUD turned green, then Yellow, and finally pink, as her weapon glowed and small spheres surrounded her in a star formation as she let loose with a string of mini-pink fireballs that slammed painfully into the back of his cannon pack, damaging it badly. 

"CURSE YOU!" Teisei yelled as he proceeded to curse at them, as he tried in vain to switch to another configuration, with no luck, causing him to curse more, as he managed to pull off his beam-tipped sword and proceeded to charge at Yoko, as Suiren got in his path and tripped him with her no-daichi as she backhanded his backpack with her claw to make sure she finished it off. 

"Okay Yoko, put down those flags!"   
"Say what?" Yoko asked.   
"Those things on your back and under your arms!" Suiren explained as Yoko proceeded to encircle Teisei with them, as he got up and lunged at her as she whacked him with the last flag repeatedly. 

"How the hell?" Teisei answered.   
"Like, in case you didn't know, I happen to be in COLOR GUARD!" Yoko replied as she deployed the last flag and leapt high into the air, 

"Houka Kyouten Juuzetsujin!" Yoko shouted as she fired off her flame-throwers and encircled him in a whirlwind of flame. As the flames dissipated, he collapsed, charred badly. 

Meanwhile, back with Ayame, things were looking bad. Himeihoshi was out of his nastier warheads. He was almost out of Krakken shells. His machinecannons were badly depleted, as he peeked around the corner at the remaining but few units as he attempted to pick them off with plasma bolts, since Ayame had been forced to disable his main weapon every time she heard the first syllables of desperation from her partner. 

"This is bad. I'm supposed to win, despite my name not being in the title!" Himeihoshi complained.   
"Well, if you hadn't decided to flip the bird to those pilots, you might still have ammo." Ayame doted.   
"Oh give it a rest." Himeihoshi replied. 

Suddenly, gushes of oil spilled out from the legs of one of the enemy mechs, as the leg parted away neatly on an angle, as a maroon blur flew underneath, transformed, and held up a hilt, which in seconds extended into an incredibly long blade that impaled the enemy unit. 

"Looks like the calvary's here." Ayame observed.   
"Of all the help headband boy could have gotten us, he had to send two people with melee-type weapons, including one based on Mr. War is Heaven's design. 'Next' my exhausts! He should have named it 'last', as in last century!" Himeihoshi shouted. 

"Rowen, we're okay." Ayame reported.   
"We are NOT okay! I am COMPLETELY out of ammo!" Himeihoshi interrupted.   
"We're going to head towards Kinjiro's if we can, maybe he can rearm Mr. I Feel Totally Naked Without My Ammo." 

Himeihoshi switched to gerwalk as the two followed alongside him, as they headed northward towards Kinjiro's. 

Over at Houji's, Otoantou himself was complaining just as much as his units were getting trashed, Teisei was down for the count, and the worst that they had left were the Black Jackals, who were still awaiting full deployment due to the armors. 

"Houji, stop your whining and activate the jamming towers." Tenma replied through his armor's radio, cool as a cucumber. 

Tenma's face curled into an evil smile as Houji quickly cheered up. 

"We've let them win long enough. Now it's our turn." Tenma replied. 

As Himeihoshi and company trudged through and past the mess of mecha he had left before his ammo ran out, suddenly Anubis' armor was dismissed, just as Himeihoshi stated the obvious, complaining about how things could get any worse. 

"Um, Anubis, do you know you just dismissed your armor?" Ayame asked through Himeihoshi's loudspeaker.   
"Yes. But I don't recall doing so. I'll try to resummon it." 

"Armor of Dark Absorption!" Anubis shouted, snapping his fingers. But nothing happened. No MTS Ring. No armor linking up. Just him standing there with his normal scythe and his grim reaper attire.   
"Ayame, check with the others, I think we may have a problem on our hands. My armor's gone, but Kale's is still on him. This must be very bad." 

Meanwhile, Kashin and Sekhmet were still busy on the attack. 

"This hand of mine glows with an Awesome Power!" Kashin shouted as he charged towards Tenma, who had gone out to engage him personally in his Armor of Burning Apocalypse. Up to this point, Tenma had taken hits from the two just as much as he received them from Sekhmet and Kashin. But now, he stood there with his arms crossed as Kashin charged him. 

"...Its Burning grip tells me to defeat you!" Kashin continued, as the finger joints expanded as the faceplate opened as well, surging out energy. 

"HERE I GO, SHINING FINGER!" Kashin screamed, going straight for Tenma's head, as he stood there with no fear. 

Kashin expected his hand to connect with Tenma's helmet and burn through the armor down to his face, but all he felt was cold steel on his bare hand. His armor had vanished from it. 

"You loose, Kashin." Tenma said, drawing his beam saber and raising it above his head to crash down, as he was knocked off his feet by a strange bug-like thing, which Kashin leapt onto after being ordered to by Sekhmet, who had separated his armor into two halves. Eyebeams launched from an aerial position fended Tenma back long enough for the unarmored Kashin to charge off before Sekhmet followed behind him towards the other's location. 

"There are too many of them Yuriko. I need to use my armor to blow them away." Navcase said. "Armor of Hope!" he shouted, snapping his fingers. But nothing happened. As he discovered his armor ws not working, Yuriko's dismissed. 

"This is bad." Navcase observed. "According to Miss Ayame, we will not be able to talk to her or the others without our armor on."   
"Don't worry Shinta-chan, I've got things under control." Yuriko said, twirling her Naginata above her head, encasing herself in a tornado, as she headed over to Navcase, picked him up and cut through the enemy units, breaking windows along the way. 

"Shinta-chan, I got us out of this mess, but how are we going to find them without our new magic?" Yuriko wondered.   
"By relying on our old magic." Navcase replied. 

Pinned down and still outgunned, Yuri and Ran continued to fend off the evil forces in their way. Mech after mech was wreaked by Yuri and Ran's weapons, but brought them no closer to victory.   
"DIE!" Yuri screamed as she decapitated yet another unit. "DIE!" she shouted again as another one went down. A trail of destruction was being left by Yuri, as a shot came from above, nailing her knuckle bomber and knocking her backwards in the process. 

"YURI!" Ran screamed as she rushed over to her sister.   
"Dammit...my bomber's busted. We're in trouble now.."   
"Where did that shot come from?" Ran wondered. 

Looking up on the rooftops nearby, the two girls spotted an unusual looking mecha with two antennae coming out of its shoulder. It braced a large sniper rife and fired again at them, as they dodged out of the way. 

"It's too far away! We can't hit it from here!" Ran shouted.   
"We'll manage!" Yuri shouted. 

Ran activated her machine cannons and proceeded to unload on the enemy unit with them, but it was too out of range for her bullets to be effective. Yuri tried firing her S-Mine launcher, but the projectile fired so slowly that the machine was able to destroy it right after launch, the resulting tornadic explosion sending Yuri flying in the opposite direction, tearing into her chest armor. Ran fired her grapplers at the side of the building and tried to scale it, but she could only lock in only halfway up as she attempted to climb up to the enemy. As she pulled upward, the strange unit took a shot at her gauntlet, breaking the cable, sending her tumbling to the ground. She fired one cable, then another, then another, desperately trying to attach herself to the bow her decent. Luckily, the fifth one was still able to launch, slowing her decent enough so that she could reach the ground without falling all the way. Detaching from the wall, she gazed down at her gauntlet, where all but one of her cables had been damaged in the process. An overhaul would not be long in the making. 

Things were not as good for Yuri. The damage she had taken was slowly but surely shutting off her suit. It would not be long before the emergency unsummon would kick in, dismissing the suit for regeneration. So she only had a short time to break out her main weapon and turn the unit into nothingness. 

Reaching around back, she clipped her cannon into the Knuckle Bomber, hoping it would actually work, thankfully, the charging system was still online, but not for much longer. Locking into place, she leveled the barrel of the monster weapon at her adversary, as warnings flashed on and off that the suit was soon to shut down. She struggled to get a target lock, as the alarms threw her off, and finally squeezed off a shot that flew straight for the unit, just as her suit phased off. Thankfully, the shell slammed into the opponent, nuking it into oblivion and then some, as Yuri passed out. 

"YURI!" Ran shouted "Rowen, we need you, fast! Yuri's down!" 

Rowen wasted no time getting the tank in gear and locking on to their location, noticing that other units were heading their way. 

"Ayame, this is Rowen. Yuri's down, we're going to get her now. Can any of you get over to her before we do?"   
"This is Sekhmet. Kashin's armor's out too, as is Anubis and the others. We can't seem to get in touch with Navcase and Yuriko, so they must have theirs screwed up too. We've got to hurry and get to Yuri as fast as we can, but I'll do what I can to get there in time." Sekhmet stated. 

Back at Houji's, an observation on his part was made that Yuri was basically ripe for the capturing. 

"Black Jackals, close in on the enemy. I'm sending the coordinates now, Sector 08-28, hurry up and attack!" 

"Yuri, will you be okay?" Ran asked her companion."   
"Yeah, I should be fine for the time being." Yuri replied. 

Just then, a series of missiles flew through the air, hitting near where the girls were standing, who quickly dove for cover. 

"What was that?" Ran wondered. 

In a matter of moments, her answer was realized. Houka, Masahiko, Jiro, and Tomoko had arrived on the scene to make their lives miserable. 

"We've found the target." Jiro answered, as he sent some beam cannon fire screaming into the two, which Ran and Yuri barely dodged. 

"You fool! We're trying to capture them, not kill them! Tomoko shouted. 

Tomoko brought out her sword and charged at breakneck speed at Yuri, who barely managed to summon her weapon in time to block the assault. Houka brought out her RPB pistols and unloaded on Ran who could hardly dodge the shots fired her way as she forced Houka to take cover also with her own machinecannons. Jiro proceeded to fire his beam cannon at Ran again, which she was able to dodge easily, as Yuri attempted to fend off an assault from Tomoko and her blade. Help would have to arrive soon. 

Over in Sakura's neck of the woods, things for her and Ryo were not going as well either. By now, they had finally had enough. 

"Rowen, send me Type A!" she replied.   
"We're on our way to pick up Yuri and get out of here quick. Get Kinjiro and hurry out." Rowen replied.   
"Gotcha." she answered. 

Rowen pushed the button to open the launch ramp, and the weapon went flying outward to meet up with Sakura. 

Yuri was still having problems back on her end, as she attempted to fend off Tomoko. Tomoko managed to push her back, coming only inches from inflicting serious damage to her. 

"Without your mighty armor you are helpless." she said as she prepared to go in for the kill, as she was distracted by the sound of a tornado, which blew into the area, and dissipated to reveal Yuriko and Navcase. 

"Sorry we're late. We took a few wrong turns." Navcase answered. 

"Ah, it is you again, Sword of Heaven. You may have the respect of my half-brother but you have yet to have all of mine." Masahiko answered as he charged like a bat out of hell towards the warrior. 

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, Ryu Son Sen!" Navcase declared, heading towards the lummox, hitting him nine times in succession in an attempt to take him down, but the assault did little to accomplish his goal. 

Yuriko on the other hand, went straight for Houka, bracing her naginata for battle. 

"You don't stand a chance, samurai girl."   
"I'd like you to try." Yuriko said. 

Houka proceeded to unload her pistols on the girl, as bullet after bullet was blocked thanks to the incredible special power of the weapon. Houka dove through pistol after pistol, desperately trying to block the onslaught, but every bullet was parried by Yuriko's magical weapon. Yuriko flipped her weapon over as she gathered energy in the blade, before unleashing a devastating attack on Houka, which sent her flying and knocked her out in the process. 

Tomoko was doing a number on Yuri, who, weak from her earlier battle, was finding it increasingly difficult to fight back. A well placed blow from the assassin sent Yuri back a few steps, as she prepared to go in for the final blow, as Navcase crashed in from above with his Ryu Tsui Sen, which sent Tomoko onto the ground with incredible force. 

"You attacked a fighter who was barely able to fight back. I cannot forgive that." Navcase replied. 

Back with Sakura, the Add-On arrived just in time, as Sakura converted her weapon of choice into soldier config and went on the offensive again, sending missile after missile screaming into her opponents, blasting them to kingdom come as she made her way with Ryo towards Kinjiro's, which her HUD told her was only a few feet away, as she sent more ammo into the opposing forces, transformed, causing the weapon pod to hover over her and continue to retaliate as she sped towards Kinjiro's, closing in fast, as he lowered the defenses only for a moment, as they peeled of and screeched in, as the Firestorm Wall went back up and was bombarded with enemy firepower. 

Back in Yuri's neck of the woods, the Black Jackals had been beaten back for some time, only to be further held back by the arrival of some Draconai-operated Blitz power armors. Using their multiweapon pods, they forced the small group to dive for cover, although there was none to be found. 

"Give it up." Jiro replied. "You're outnumbered, and outgunned. What could you possibly do to get your chances ba..." 

As if in response, the report from a cannon was heard, as an Ion blast screamed into him, knocking him back and for a loop, as the other weapons of the APC were also turned on the enemy units, as Rowen pulled up. 

"Hey!" Rowen shouted. "Need a lift?" 

"It's about time you got here!" Yuri shouted as she and the other assembled Seishi and others made a mad dash back to the tank like contraption for safety, as its weapons more than fended them off. 

"It's bad out there." Ran explained. "Our armor couldn't take the assault from the city. We need to get out of here fast and furiously." Ran replied. "Where's Miss Ayame?" Navcase asked.   
"She and Himeihoshi headed back to the SDT to rearm." 

"How'd the rest of you guys do?" Yuri asked.   
"Horrible. We were doing fine until Kashin's armor shut off." Sekhmet explained.   
"Same for me." Anubis answered.   
"Any idea as to why?" Yuri asked.   
"As I recall, back when the Warlords and I served the Dynasty, Talpa used the Nether Spirits to create some sort of jamming to prevent the five Ronin from summoning their armor. I would have to consult with Ayame, but I am quite sure that Houji has figured out how to duplicate something like it with his new magic."   
"Rowen! This is Sakura, we've got Kinjiro, come pick us up!" Sakura shouted.   
"We're on our way." Rowen said, as he turned the vehicle around and headed back towards Kinjiro's locale. 

With all weapons aimed around them, the wall came down and Sakura and Rowen escorted Kinjiro aboard. 

"Compared to the rest of our operation, at least this part went well." Anubis said. 

A thump was heard on the ground, that shook the vehicle. 

"What was that." Sage wondered. 

Another one was heard. 

"That." Sage asked.   
"I really hope it's not that quadrapedal monstrosity that tried to kill us before." Anubis prayed. 

"Someone should go up and look." Dais replied. 

Opening up the hatch on top of the ion cannon, Kale climbed the short ladder and stuck his head out, looking around. Once again, he heard the sound of large thumping, on after another, as if something big was walking towards them. 

Another series of more footsteps was heard coming from the other direction. Kale made out a familiar large form approaching from the left, one, that they did not want to deal with anytime soon, but were probably about to face.   
"Um...Anubis?" Kale replied hesitantly,   
"You know that thing you told me not to mention if it came near us?" Kale asked.   
"Yes..." Anubis said, climbing up to the other topward gunnery emplacement, to see what Kale was keeping from him.   
"Why..." 

Staring down at the two warriors, was the enormous Mammoth Mk. II, along with an other odd mech which they could not identify. It had a large rifle in its hands, and bristled with other weaponry, as it towered at least fifty five feet over the good guys. 

"OH SHIT!" Anubis shouted.   
"Mammoth Mk.II, this is Devastator. We'll cut them off at the city limits, we are prepared to engage.   
"Roger that."   
"DRIVE! DRIVE!" Anubis shouted, as he closed the hatch and Rowen floored it, as the two heroes almost tumbled down the ladders to the interior of the vehicle as Rowen swung around and headed in the other direction.   
"NOW WHAT?" Kashin shouted in anger at their current predicament. "We barely got this guy you just had to rescue, and now we're going to be blasted into oblivion in the meantime!" 

"Kale, climb up into that Ion cannon, we're going to have to try and return fire!" Rowen shouted as he tried to escape, with the large four legged Empire Strikes Back reject plodded along after it. ion blast after ion blast were sent back towards the enemy mech, as it retaliated with rail gun shots that left small craters where the heroes had been. Rowen took the turns as tightly s he could. 

"Uh, Rowen, if things couldn't get worse, they just did. Aegis units." Ayako said, pointing ahead. 

"Damn." Man the turrets and return fire!" he ordered. 

Suiren, who along with Yoko had been picked up along the way to Sakura, stepped out through the side of the door and proceeded to fire several shots from her charge cannon to help clear the way as the group sped faster and faster towards the city limits. The group was able to take out a few, but there were still plenty more. 

"Now what?" Ayako asked.   
"Simple. If they won't get out of my way, I'll have to charge through!" Rowen shouted, giving the machine all the juice he could give it. 

The APC picked up speed and charged like a bat out of hell through the opposing forces, knocking them clear out of his way, as the large mech cleared it's own way with its rail gun, blasting everything in its path to kingdom come. Rowen dodged left and right, right and left, trying desperately to stay out of the machine's rail gun range. Medium sized craters were blasted into the ground as Rowen veered one way or another to dodge. He flew around corners, almost tipping the machine on its side, only to have the large metal beast of burden chasing painstakingly behind them. 

"Look! Up ahead! It's the city limits! We made it!" Ayako exclaimed. 

Everyone in the vehicle cheered as they would finally be free. But their happiness was short lived as the large robot from before stepped in front of them, blocking their escape route. 

"Great...this is where we all die." Rowen thought to himself. 

The large robot pointed its large rifle at the APC. 

"Surrender now and you will not be harmed." the gunner reported. 

"It's all over." Anubis said. 

The sound of jet engines was heard, getting closer and closer to the group. 

"Oh goodie. Houji's called in his air support as well." Kashin replied.   
"No, he doesn't have any aircraft..." Sakura replied.   
"Attention Otoantou Military! I have a VERY IMPORTANT announcement to make. I have full armor. I have full ammo. I'm COMING OUT OF THE BOOTH!" Himeihoshi declared as he buzzed the two enemy mechs. 

"What the?" the pilots wondered.   
"I don't care what it is, or where it came from. SHOOT IT DOWN!" Houji shouted.   
"Yes sir." the gunners replied. 

Himeihoshi swerved around and began to unload autocannon fire on the enemy forces, strafing them before the anti-aircraft batteries on the Mammoth could fire back, as he shot straight up in the air and doubled back, firing a series of missiles towards the enemy forces. These missiles, however opened up their noses to reveal small lasers, at which point the missiles proceeded to almost hover in place as they unloaded laser fire on the large mech, as it tried to shoot them down. Himeihoshi proceeded to fire back with more heavy hitting missiles that managed to riddle the Devastator with damage, as he flew around back for another pass. Autocannon fire courtesy of his hip guns kept the large machine occupied as Rowen and the group watched in awe. 

"He's trying to get us out of here, I say we take it!" Rowen said. 

Rowen turned the ion cannon back the other way and fired a few shots at the knees of the large lummox, causing it to slip a little, as he backed up all he could before charging straight forward, slamming into the legs and causing it to topple over, as the APC sped through the legs and out of the city. 

"We did it! We've got Kinjiro!" Sakura exclaimed.   
"True, but we also have other things to keep in mind. Among them, something that is jamming our Seishi armor, all sorts of weapons being thrown at us within the city, and repairs that have to be made to the She-Ronin armor, among other things that we will have to deal with if we are to win this war." Anubis declared. 

The APC was driven back to the rest of the SDT with Himeihoshi acting as an escort, as they linked up and turned around to head out to sea. 

"Where are we going?" Rowen asked.   
"The Isle of Mists. It's where Houji will head now that he knows we can't get through his defenses without lots of trouble." Ayame replied. "I'll get to work on repairing our armor. 

The large tandem terror cut across the Pacific, as their destination lay in the distance. 

Back at Houji's, Tenma was in Midori's room after getting word that she had finally awakened. 

"I feel so weird..." Midori said.   
"Its the power of Drakka. In time you will get used to it. Do you think you are strong enough to make our first wish?"   
"I...I think so." Midori answered.   
"Good. Then wish that the curse on the Draconai be reduced, so they can remain dragons longer."   
"Kai Jin!" Midori shouted as Drakka's symbol appeared on her forehead. "Grant the Draconai an extension to their curse, so that they may remain as dragons longer!" she shouted. A brilliant flash of light fired outward, as Midori passed out from exhaustion. 

"Oh well. I guess she wasn't ready yet." Tenma replied. 

Over on Iwo Jima, the Draconai, on the other hand, felt a new burst of energy.   
"Lord Ceiphied! All of your warriors feel stronger! It is as if something has occurred!" Kouen shouted. 

A warrior clad in a Blitz Armor turned on his loudspeaker so that all could hear. 

"Lord Ceiphied, I have asked Drakka to extend the duration of the curs so that you can all remain as Draconai for a longer period of time. Now, join me in our assault on the Isle of Mists, so that we can put an end to Amaterasu and her followers!" Tenma shouted. 

The Draconai let out a cry of cheer as they prepared for battle again. This time, there would be success. 

**Isle Fight All Set...**

**Next Episode:**

ANUBIS: This isn't going to be very good. A deal of damage has been done to the She-Ronin armor, as we steam back towards the Isle of Mists. 

SAKURA: My twin struggles hard to make the necessary repairs in time, but even with all our forces gathered at the Isle, can we manage to fend off Houji's assault force, even with Dark Inferno and the SDT? It's our next episode, one you won't want to miss. Ronin Warriors, Hell Back on Earth: Island Standoff. See you soon! 

Ayako: Thank you Kagome. 

Ayame: Hey, it's not like the line's copyrighted as a catch phrase. 


	25. Island Standoff

**Ronin Warriors: Hell Back on Earth**   
**Chapter 25: Island Standoff.**

The massive form of the Super Deluxe Transport Mark II hovered across the Pacific, sending spray out in all directions, as dolphins rode along in its wake. Everyone was recuperating from their very eventful, but extremely unsuccessful battle with Houji's forces. Considerable damage had been done to all but two of the hardsuits, Sakura's only problem was a damaged charge cannon. Suiren's suit had miraculously escaped damage, which was earning the blonde kogyaru very little praise from her fellow sisters.   
Among their other misfortunes, Houji had been doing more than just fortifying the city. A ways into the fighting, the Seishi armors had mysteriously unsummoned themselves, and the other half were unable to call upon theirs. When they thought it was the least of their worries, Ryo reported that his literal firepower had no effect on Houji's latest machines, dissipating like a bubble popping the instant they made contact. Ryo could have managed to make a comeback, but without his armor, that was not the least bit possible. 

These were among the problems Ayame and the liberated Kinjiro were faced with as they looked over the damaged She-Ronin armors. Yuri's main armor looked all right for the most part, her Add-On, on the other hand, looked like it had taken more punishment than it had dished out. The chest portion had been almost torn to shreds by some well placed attack, it was only the thick armor of her Hardsuit itself that had managed to slow the projectile down after it cut through the protection of the Add-On. Her Knuckle Bomber system looked like it had seen better days. Luckily, she would not have to completely rebuild it from scratch, as Sakura's had survived its ordeal. Only the charge cannon component of her gauntlet was damaged, which also provided power for her Knuckle Bomber, rendering the weapon useless, however, the Bomber components themselves were undamaged, saving Ayame some serious rebuild time as she simply moved the working system over to Yuri's powered gauntlet and reattached it, tested it, holding her breath as she did so. Luckily, it worked. Looking through Ayako's books, she had found a technical manual for the machines from G Gundam, where among the details associated with the Gundam Maxter, was a series of small verniers which helped to accelerate its special boxing gloves, increasing their punch so to speak, much like the small rocket engine on Deathsycthe Hell's beam scythe. It would be worthwhile to do the same thing to Yuri's powered gauntlet to make it stronger. 

Yuri's suit had been designed as heavy assault, from the thicker armor down to the close assault weaponry. Kinjiro mentioned the weaponry of a Guyver Bio-Armor, referencing its powerful Mega Smasher cannons as well as its anti-gravity system, which was also its Pressure cannon weapon, which upon impact, repelled things away from the projectile as it tore through, not a bad thing to install on Yuri's suit. Although the Mega-Smashers would suit Suiren a little better, Yuri's lack of weapons that could also be accessed if her arms were pinned were essential. Looking at her other unpowered gauntlet, and noticing the knuckle guard, the idea popped up of adding a few railgun ports underneath it, which could be powered by the suit itself rather than need a full powered gauntlet, since Ayame would need all that self-contained power to provide energy to the Knuckle Bomber and the verniers once it was finished. Work would have to begin immediately; Yuri would not enjoy being out of action for very long. Kinjiro began removing the damaged chest armor and taking apart the other gauntlet to install the railgun ports, while Ayame moved to the next armor that needed repairing, which was Ran's. Most of the wires on her gauntlet were damaged, only one launcher was untouched, a problem that difficult to remedy as she began to disassemble the gauntlet to remove the damaged systems. She had been working on a new weapon she called a hydroplasma cannon, which fired superheated water molecules, which would be perfect for Ran. All she needed to do was install it, unfortunately, the weapon was back at her workshop, so all she could do in the meantime was take the powered gauntlet apart. 

Her own armor was spared from damage by enemy forces since she was in Himeihoshi at the time, but she planned to add a rail cannon to her backpack to up her long range firepower when she was not actively using it, as well as a few other minor improvements. The cannon too, was back at her workshop, so she would have to wait until she got to it first. 

Which brought her to Sakura's suit, which had redundancy systems not in the sense of fail safes, but in the sense that the other girls had identical systems on their own suits. That was half the problem, as the hodgepodge idea was totally useless once she built Kanesada for her. She had long awaited the day when she could completely overhaul her twin's suit, and the time was now. Way before the release of Drakka, Ayame had been developing a pair of advanced charge cannons exclusively for that purpose. More dedicated than the X-Bomber system Sakura's suit now carried, and more powerful than Suiren's own arm cannon, having one in either gauntlet would allow Sakura to gather energy in either or both arms and fire a series of blasts, along with being able to support a variety of modification cards that would allow for the use of other types of beam attacks other than her standard charge system, along with another experimental system, which would allow Sakura to cause pain simply from the touch of the suit. Furthermore, the new cannon system would allow Sakura to have a different beam equipped to either arm, which included the charge cannon itself. Of course, you guessed it, these components were also back at the workshop. Once they got back to the Isle of Mists, she was headed straight for her lab to get the components sent over to the Isle so that Kinjiro could get to work on installing them. Ayame, on the other hand, had some unfinished work to take care of. 

Back at Houji's, the mad Gundam and mecha show obsessed Seishi was hard at work as well, but not with overhauling or inventing new weapons, but repairing what robots the Amaterasu Gumi had not trashed completely, as well as rebolstering their metallic ranks. Tenma entered during Houji's work to see how things were going. 

"Our ranks are slowly but surely becoming suitable for your operations." Houji explained.   
"Excellent. I just returned from talking with Lord Drakka." Tenma said.   
"Master is strong enough now?" Houji asked.   
"He has enough power to take control of the girl's body as she sleeps, but he is still far from being able to control Karen, Shou, and Naru for extended periods of time, he can barely control the girl's body. He was, however, able to provide some important information from his last invasion."   
"Excellent!" Houji shouted. "So, what are we going to do?"   
"Lord Drakka spoke of an island far off the coast of Japan, shrouded in eternal mist, to prevent evil ones such as ourselves from finding it. Drakka however, managed to hold the island for some time. It was chock full of weapons of all sorts, and also felt the presence strongly of Amaterasu's influence."   
"Oooh! Interesting!" Houji exclaimed.   
"Drakka was unable to give me any further info before he lost control of her body, however, Ceiphied has told me that he knows where the island is, and has been there twice. Both times, his forces were driven off by the Amaterasu Gumi. He mentioned there being a shrine to Amaterasu there as well. With Lord Drakka free, they are sure to be headed there to keep our master from taking it over again. I am sure there is something there that only they know about which has been kept from myself, Lord Drakka, and Ceiphied, which is precisely why we must go there to find out what." Tenma finished.   
"Yes! Indeed! We should go there immediately!" Houji explained.   
"Attempt to contact the Jeitai's Maritime Defense Force, and see if they will cooperate. The Ronins will expect us to arrive via dropships, but if we go by destroyer, we will be less conspicuous."   
"As you wish sir!" Houji exclaimed.   
"Good." Tenma said with an evil smirk. 

Elsewhere, the SDT came crawling up the beach as Hariel came running down to meet them, atop Blackblaze. When the massive center section was far enough up the land, they detached the front APC, as the machine rotated so that it faced outward, switched to base mode, and landed in the sand as the others got out. 

"Welcome back. I take it your plans didn't go as well as you thought." Hariel observed.   
"Even with this giant monstrosity, we still couldn't take the city." Anubis explained.   
"That and Houji's got some sort of new tech that blocks our magic." Rowen added. "Ryo couldn't score a hit on 'em."   
"This is bad." Hariel answered.   
"How have things been here?" Anubis asked.   
"Fine, I guess." Hariel replied. "We've managed to set a few traps around the island, among other things, and hide Dark Inferno, but that's about it."   
"I'll go take Kanesada and help Ran around the island. A few dozen of those remote turret things should increase our odds quite a bit." Sakura said as she deployed her bike and took off with Ran.   
"Follow me, I'll take you back to our camp around the shrine." Hariel said as he motioned for the others to follow him. 

It was a quick walk towards the center of the island, where some time ago a hill had been blasted away to reveal the hidden Shrine of Amaterasu. Saber Strike was standing guard as the group showed up. 

"How did your assault go?" Saber Strike asked.   
"Horrible, from what they told me. On the way up Anubis and Rowen said they have a bad feeling about Tenma coming here to use the gateway." Hariel explained.   
"But I thought Tenma doesn't know about it, let alone the Isle?" Saber Strike asked curiously.   
"True, but Ceiphied does, as does Drakka. They know there's all sorts of mystical stuff hidden here, part of why the gateway was established so we could get it off the island, plus, Ceiphied's tried twice to take the island, simply for the reason that it might provide the means to defeat us." Anubis explained.   
"I know Tenma pretty well from my dealings with him, and trust me, if he finds out about this place, he'll be interested, if not for the weapons he thinks are still here, then for why we've had to fight off two attempts to capture it from Ceiphied." Kashin added.   
"Rowen, Anubis, and Kashin, come with me. We need to discuss our strategy in case Tenma does decide to come take the island. The rest of you, sit tight until we come back." Hariel explained as he and the others headed off.   
"I am not one to sit around here and wait for the enemy to come looking for us." Dais said. "Saber Strike, could you show me your defenses?"   
"I'd be happy to, but I'm on guard duty today." Saber Strike explained. "Ah, here comes Saranbo. He should be able to help." 

Saranbo touched down from a patrol operation at the shrine, where Saber Strike explained the situation to him. 

"All right. Follow me." Saranbo motioned, as he and Dais disappeared into the tropical forests that surrounded the island.   
"I've got work to do back at the palace. Would you guys give me a hand carrying some stuff down for me?" Ayame asked. 

Sai, Sage, and Kento looked at each other. "I guess we could help out." 

Turning to Yoko, who clearly had her eyes on the beach, Ayame interrupted her train of thought by suggesting that she come with them, since Amaterasu probably needed help with wards and other things to keep the palace safe. 

"Do I have to?" Yoko whined.   
"Yes. Come on, you can come back when Mom's done." Ayame said, as a disgruntled Yoko followed behind her.   
"Don't worry, I'll come keep you company." Suiren said, following behind them.   
"We'll stay here and protect the shrine." Kale and Sekhmet said, taking defensive positions.   
"I'm going down to the beach to keep Kinjiro company. Any takers?" Yuri asked.   
"I'll go with you. Perhaps Mr. Saber Strike can help me as well." Navcase asked.   
"What seems to be the problem?" Saber Strike wondering how a swordsman like Navcase could need any help with his credentials.   
"Recently I had a duel with a very powerful warrior, who fought using a daisho, one sword in each hand, which made it difficult to counter. I have been trying to build up my skills at fighting off two swords in hopes that I will triumph next time."   
"I see. I'll see what I can do." Saber Strike said as he followed Yuri, Navcase, and Yuriko towards the beach. 

The clashing of sword against sword filled the air as Navcase began to spar with Saber Strike, as Yuriko looked on, while Yuri kicked off her shoes and laid down in the soft sand, folding her hands behind her head as she began to doze off. Soon, the sound of Kanesada was heard as Sakura and Ran returned from their mission, reporting that the island was well protected from all sides. Kanesada was stowed, as Sakura too, began helping Saber Strike with Navcase, taking turns when the other one got tired. Ran took a spot next to Yuriko and watched the training program as Yuri snored over in the corner, apparently still exhausted after their ordeal. A short time later, Kento, Sage and Sai came trudging down from the shrine with various components, which they began loading in with Kinjiro before going back up for more. At the end of their exhausting labor, they also joined the others on the beach. 

"Where's Ayame? I'm sure she wouldn't give this up." Sakura asked.   
"She said she had some work to do back at the Palace." Sage said.   
"I don't know what's gotten into her lately." Sakura replied. 

Indeed, Ayame was very busy. With the new parts and weapons for the Hardsuits down on the Isle, and her new rail cannon installed, it was now time to finish work on her other big project; the final component for the SDT. She had not had time to unveil it when there was a chance that Tenma might unleash Drakka, so she put it on hold until she could get some time to work on it and her other three unfinished orders of business, well, two, considering one had managed to "run off." soon after she finished it, and had no clue where it ran off too. Still, with the firepower Tenma was packing, along with the Draconai, her sisters would need some more serious firepower, and soon. 

Ayame had only begun to tinker away at her other creations when there was a banging on the door to her workshop. She quickly headed over to the door and opened it just a crack to find Suiren. 

"How's everything going in there?" Suiren asked.   
"Oh, just fine. Still have a long way to go though." Ayame explained.   
"Can I see?" Suiren asked.   
"Uh, No! Because, it's a mess! Yeah, a mess in here!" Ayame replied, firing off the first excuse she could think up.   
"But it's a workshop, it's supposed to be messy." Suiren reminded her.   
"Of course. But I have loads to finish up in here, don't worry about me, I'll come out eventually."   
"Last time you basically locked yourself in there, the SDT came out. Not even a little peek?" Suiren asked.   
"No! It's very top secret! You'll see it when it's done, okay?" Ayame snapped.   
"All right." Suiren said. "Maybe later."   
"Look, I'm sorry I snapped. If I give you this, will you let me get back to work?" Ayame asked.   
"Maybe." Suiren pondered. "What is it?" she asked.   
"It's a modification card for your Hardsuit. It'll give you an alternate fire for your charge cannon." Ayame said.   
"Uh, thanks." Suiren said, hoping Ayame would give her more than just a little weapon card. "What was all that stuff the boys were lugging down?" Suiren asked.   
"Parts for the damaged Hardsuits. New weapons, things like that." Ayame explained.   
"Oh."   
"SUIREN! Your mom's done with all her wards and junk! CAN WE GO DOWN TO THE BEACH NOW!" Yoko whined and shouted.   
"Gotta go. See you later." Suiren said, taking the card and heading off with an overeager Yoko. 

Ayame shut the door behind her and locked it to keep out any other interruptions. She had lost precious time already, been held back with Drakka on the loose, and with Houji's mechanized army soon to be breathing down their collective necks, her latest brainstorms would have to be finished soon. Ayame's work would be ten thousand times harder, if it was not for her veritable arsenal of robotic assembly machines, capable of assembling things to Ayame's exact specifications. She needed them for her latest project, as the canvas she was working with this time was somewhat big. So big, that she was forced to send away for one of the nastiest weapons known to mechanized kind; a particle projection cannon, a weapon capable of firing a high energy ion or proton bolt that caused damage through impact and temperature. This weapon was one of the most effective long range ass-kickers out there, and she knew just the person who would want it. 

Back at the Isle, things were going pretty well for the good guys. Most of the group was enjoying a well-deserved break from the fighting while others trained, and Kinjiro had already set to work installing this and that on the She-Ronin Hardsuits. 

Across the ocean, Houji was desperately attempting to meet Tenma's demands. No amount of persuasion seemed to be getting through to the Maritime Defense Force; The Seishi would have better luck raising the _Yamato_ than trying to negotiate with the MDF to let them "borrow" a few boats to attack the Isle with. Tenma came into the room again as Houji was cut off on the phone for what seemed like the twentieth time. 

"We're not getting anywhere negotiating with them!" Houji declared. "They say you're a known criminal and now a terrorist, so they won't help you. We might as well raise the _Yamato_! It's been done before!" Houji added.   
"We really need to teach you the difference between fantasy and reality Houji. Now, let's gather the rest of Drakka's mystical warriors, contact the Draconai, board the dropships, and have all of those Gundam-inspired mobile dolls of yours on standby so we can go out and attack that stronghold of magical armament." Tenma ordered.   
"Oh yes sir!" Houji shouted. 

A few minutes later, the Seishi aside from Karen, Shou, and Naru were gathered in the conference room to discuss their battle strategy. 

"All right everyone. According to our allies the Draconai, somewhere off the coast is a medium-sized island shrouded in a thick mystical fog, which they have supposedly attempted a raid on twice, only to be held off both times by those Ronins and later the Seishi. This has led me to ask myself the following questions: Firstly, are the heroes simply protecting the storehouse of weaponry confirmed to be stored there, or Secondly, are they guarding something more than just mystical treasures for us to pillage and pilfer? I am guessing the latter. Someone please explain this to Teisei."   
"Explain what?" Teisei inquired, right on cue.   
"Now, I have attempted to acquire some more discreet transportation to the island through the Maritime Defense Force, but they refuse to cooperate with us." Tenma explained.   
"Couldn't we just find one of their ships, slag everyone on board and take it over?" Teisei asked.   
"No. Therefore, we'll have to resort to the original plan of using Otoantou's dropships to reach the Isle. We'll proceed southward towards Iwo Jima to rendezvous with the Draconai before we head out to sea, following Ceiphied towards the island, since he knows where it is."   
"Doing so also will allow Ceiphied's forces to take the brunt of the enemy's counterattacks leaving us mostly unscathed." Kazuhiko observed.   
"Of course! Master Tenma's gonna let those draconai bastards get their wings blasted to kingdom come while we come out smelling like plum blossoms!" Teisei added.   
"Not the best way to promote an alliance." Kazuhiko added, showing disgust in Tenma's plans to use the Draconai as a shield.   
"Ceiphied's a self-absorbed fool with enough anger management issues to fill several small auditoriums and keep therapists employed for years. His eagerness to destroy Amaterasu and take down Drakka, coupled with his rage, will send them flying into the fray like..."   
"A pack of angry boar gods!" Houji finished. Tenma sighed before continuing. 

"As Ceiphied keeps their forces busy as his...angry boar gods..." Tenma said deliberately, bringing a content smile across Houji's face "charge blindly into combat clouded by their own rage, we will come around from the opposite side of the island, attacking from the east, hopefully unscathed, and undefeated."   
"Like Toho Fuhai!" Houji chimed in again.   
"Yes, like him..." Tenma added, a tad irritated by Houji's anime-inspired interruptions. "Now, Mr. Yagyu has expressed a lack of faith in our operation, so it will be his job to stay behind and protect our interests here in Toyama, while the rest of us go to stage our attack. Houji, Teisei, go get ready, I will be with you shortly." 

Houji and Teisei gleefully headed off to prepare for battle as Kazuhiko confronted Tenma. 

"When you said it was going to be my job to protect our interests here in Toyama, did you mean this facility, or perchance, the three young people you are holding against their will?" Kazuhiko asked.   
"Of course, I meant the facility and city in general." Tenma explained hesitantly.   
"I thought so. I'll leave you to your mission now." Kazuhiko replied, heading off. 

This was bad. Kazuhiko could see right through his scheme. Drakka only knew how far he had managed to decipher of his scheme, but knowing about what he possibly had planned for Karen, Naru, and Shou unnerved him. _Something had to be done about Kazuhiko,_ Tenma thought. For all he knew, they could return from their mission and the four of them could be long gone. Houji and Teisei were easy to keep in line, give one resources and the other bodies and they were happy as clams. Allowing Yasuhara and Nagaihidaka to handle the more legitimate end of the operations kept them from turning on him. But Kazuhiko was a dangerous problem. No amount of Drakka-enhanced sweet talking was working on the samurai with a minor in ninjitsu. The only thing keeping Kashin from storming into the facility guns blazing, fingers shining and metal shaking apart was Karen's well being. There had to be a kink in Kazuhiko's armor somewhere. Someone, or something that if it was put in danger, would bring about unquestionable loyalty, perhaps even make him forget about his stupid personal mission of defeating the Sword of Heaven. But the problem at hand was the upcoming assault, so Tenma headed off to see if Houji was done with the final preparations before liftoff. 

A short time later, several of Otoantou's dropships lifted off from his main facility, and set a course for Iwo Jima to pick up their scaled escorts. Stored within each ship were hundreds of GINN and Aegis units, set to be unleashed upon the beaches of the Isle of Mists. Inside one were Houji and Teisei, ready to begin their own assault as the lead ship touched down on the Isle to take on Rakurai's Blitz-clad warriors as well as Ceiphied and Kouen's own Praetorian Guard. The rest of the clans spread their wings and soared into the sky, as they eagerly led the way towards the Isle. Atop the lead ship stood Tenma, looking out towards the sea clad in his Armor of Burning Apocalypse, as Ceiphied joined him clad in his own Armor of Ryuujin. 

"There." Ceiphied answered, pointing his armored hand out towards a large cloud of fog in the distance. "Behind that fog, lies our target." 

"Hariel! Rowen! Anubis!" Ryo shouted as he descended from the sky to interrupt their meeting. "They're here! They're here!" Ryo shouted.   
"Tenma?" Hariel asked. "He's here already?"   
"Yeah. Mia picked them up some ways out to sea. We've got to keep them from getting here!" Ryo shouted.   
"Anubis. You and Rowen get down to the beach immediately and warn the others, and tell Mia to get that cannon of yours ready to fire. I'll go get Dark Inferno." Hariel said, running off. 

Anubis took to the air as Rowen transformed his armor and followed alongside, racing along the treetops until they finally reached the beach, where most of the fighters were relaxing. 

"We've got to get ready. Tenma and Ceiphied have arrived." Anubis reported.   
"I say we fire that thing and send them packing." Kento said, pointing to the SDT's large cannon.   
"Worth a try. Mia! Warm that thing up and aim it at them!" Anubis called. 

As everyone armored up for the main assault, Mia managed to warm up the main gun and proceeded to target one of the enemy dropships and fired. As the painting round approached, Tenma began to chant something as the sky around them darkened and the Gauss round slammed into a wall of magical energy. 

"Now Ceiphied! We don't know how long we have until that thing can fire again!" Tenma shouted. 

Ceiphied drew his sword and held it in the air, pointing the tip towards the Isle, as Gekidoku's clan was the first to fly forward towards the island, as one of the warriors was hit by a Gauss projectile, causing the others to scatter away as the actual shot came flying out towards the painted warrior, vaporizing a few dozen clan members that were unable to get out of the way in time. For the next thirty seconds, the dragons raced towards the island, only to have their numbers reduced once again as the next shot vaporized another group of them. 

"Fall Back you fools!" Ceiphied bellowed. "Tenma, this is becoming costly. We must try something else."   
"Houji, dispatch some of your GINN units towards the island. They're expendable." Tenma radioed.   
"At once sir!" Houji shouted with glee, as droves of GINN units flew out of the hovering dropships, surging towards the island at high speed. Mia managed to tag one, and the next blast took out a nice group of them as the others dodged. Another group was targeted and vaporized, as the units flew closer to the island. 

"Good Mia! Hit them again!" Anubis shouted.   
"I can't! The cannon's gone off-line! I can't power it up again for another two minutes!"   
"Looks like they're closing fast Anubis." Rowen said.   
"We have to hope that the turrets we set up will be able to hold all of them off until the cannon is ready to fire again." Anubis said. 

As the GINN units flew closer to the island, the auto-turrets came to life and began retaliating with their energy bolts with incredible efficiency, targeting the droves and shooting many of them down. However, their ammo was depleted quickly and switched over to missile mode until those were depleted as well and then vanished, allowing the machines to fly closer and closer. 

"This is bad. They're almost within the minimum effective range of the cannon." Kashin muttered.   
"Can you try and rip them apart?" Anubis asked.   
"I'll try." Kashin said, as he began to concentrate. 

A low metallic hum was heard faintly, which increasingly got louder as Kashin began to focus his powers more and more. A purple aura began to form around him as the kanji on his forehead glowed brightly and energy surged around the GINN units, as many of them began to implode inward on themselves and exploding. A domino effect began as more and more of the robots began to be destroyed by Kashin's magnetic personality. But still more were unaffected, even with Kashin in his armor. He focused out to sea, where he was sure Tenma was smiling gleefully as his archnemesis struggled to destroy all his metal invaders. 

"I will not let you win Tenma..." Kashin declared, panting as he struggled to keep up his devastation, as he pictured Tenma laughing at his misfortune, holding Karen against his will. If he failed now, the island would most surely be taken. "I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!" Kashin roared, as his emotions triggered his transformation into Super Mode. The thrusters on his legs opened up, as the hidden vents under his shoulder guards were revealed as well, and the arm thrusters were revealed as well, as his faceplate opened up and the fins on the sides and back of his helmet opened up, as he brought his arms together and swung them outward, unleashing a ring of energy that flashed outward across the ocean, causing the GINN units to shut down and crash harmlessly into the water, before dissipating near Tenma's assembled group. Exhausted, Kashin's armor closed up again and he fell to the ground in a heap. 

"Amazing. An Electromagnetic Pulse." Rowen observed.   
"Oh no! The Transport!" Anubis exclaimed, frantically looking over.   
"Don't worry guys! Since Kashin caused it, it didn't affect any of us!" Mia shouted.   
"However, many of those units are still out at sea." Anubis pointed out. "They weren't affected. We're going to have to take the fight to them now." 

Anubis brought out his scythe, as the Ronins assembled put their armors back on and brandished their weapons. 

"I'll stay here on the beach and lay down some cover fire." Sai said. "My Missiles have good range."   
"All right Sai, but don't think we're saving any for you." Kento laughed. "Let's go guys!" he said, bringing out his double bladed staff and rocketing forward, as Sage followed him with his sword drawn, Anubis without his armor flying alongside them. 

"Gekidoku! Gentassai! ATTACK!" Ceiphied roared as the two groups of dragons headed forward towards the advancing Ronins and Seishi, as Houji sent forward a group of GINNs and DINNs to help out. 

"Here they come." Kento said, giving himself all the speed he could get as he flew forward, driving his staff into mech after mech, causing them to spark with energy and explode as he punctured their chests and sent them splashing into the sea. Sage was causing the same to others, as he sliced them in two with his sword. Anubis zigzagged from Draconai to Draconai, whacking them with his charged scythe as they glowed with energy before vanishing. 

From the beach, the girls watched, knowing full well that they would be unable to fight back until Kinjiro was finished with their repairs. Ran wished she still had hers on, after donning it briefly to lay down the turrets, she had to give it back to Kinjiro so that he could work on it some more. Suddenly, the door to the transport opened, revealing Kinjiro! 

"Girls! I'm sure you're eager to get in there and help your boyfriends! I'm all done!" he proclaimed. 

The poor engineer was practically bowled over by the group of girls as they stormed the transport like Suiren at the announcement of a big sale at the mall. Minutes later, Yuri and Ran clambered out in their slightly improved hardsuits, wondering what to make of them. Suiren had already gotten hers on and raced out to sea to help Sage. 

"What the hell is this thing?" Yuri wondered, inspecting the strange gadget on her right gauntlet.   
"It's a railgun system. It runs off the suit's power. I also added small verniers to your Knuckle Bomber to enhance your punching power, as well as a few new weapons on your chest. The small orb near your waist will allow you to fly without needing your built-in flight pack anymore, and also doubles as a weapon, but be careful of the two raised panels on your Add-On, they've got lots of power under them. Finally, the two big vernier thrusters on the back of your Add-On will keep you from flying back if you use the dober gun in the air."   
"I like it! Look out you metal bastards, I owe you a few dozen!" Yuri said, attaching her dober gun in between the verniers on her back and rocketing out to sea. 

Inspecting her left gauntlet, Ran also noticed a great deal of changes. The first and foremost being the new cannon mounted there. 

"That's a hydroplasma cannon. It fires superheated water molecules. It's one of Ayame's newest inventions." Kinjiro explained.   
"Cool! I can't wait to try it out!" Ran said, almost ready to charge into battle, but Sai stopped her.   
"Someone's got to stay here in case the others can't stop them." Sai explained.   
"Right." Ran said, as her excitement faded.   
"That's not going to be much of a problem, I think." Sakura's voice said. 

Ran and Sai gasped in shock as Sakura came out of the SDT. Gone from her arms were the Knuckle Bomber and the cables; there was now only a charge cannon on either arm. Shoulder guards like Ryo's old Wildfire Armor graced her shoulders, and two small hilts peeked up from behind her right shoulder in a similar fashion. 

"Ran, go find the others and tell them to get ready. I'll go out and help the others try and hold things off." Sakura said, engaging her backpack and flying out there as well. 

"We can't keep this up for long!" Kento said, as he took out a few more of the enemy mechs.   
"Yeah! Their numbers seem to be endless!" Sage added.   
"Boys. You all give up too easily." Suiren said as she came onto the scene, slashing through a few enemy mechs with her sword.   
"Suiren!" Sage exclaimed. "Am I glad to see you!"   
"Sorry, can't talk right now, Sage dear, duck, er, just move!" Suiren exclaimed, pushing the blonde out of the way and sending a few dozen shuriken flying past him, taking out a few more GINN and DINN units.   
"Thanks!" Sage shouted gratefully.   
"Anything for my man. Now, excuse me, I have to flirt with a few of these nice machines." Suiren said, blowing him a kiss and flying off to slash through a few of them, barely dodging a sword attack from one of them before flying back to Sage's side.   
"That's funny, I always succeed when I flirt." Suiren said as a group of them closed in on her and Sage. "Maybe they'd prefer my pink kiss of death!" she shouted as her left gauntlet locked into firing position and her armor began glowing green, then yellow, and finally pink, as she fired off a stream of pink energy fireballs that vaporized their attackers. But more kept coming.   
"Oh great. Maybe this thing Ayame gave me to make me leave her alone will make them leave us alone." Suiren thought as she inserted the data card into her gauntlet through a small slot, as it began reading the data from it, but not fast enough to fend off their latest attackers. Fortunately, a series of metal spikes were sent flying through them, destroying them instantly. The two looked over to see Yuri streaking towards them, looking mad as a hornet.   
"Hope you bastards liked my Crown of Thorns. Now let's see what you think of my new Knuckle Bomber!" Yuri said as she charged up, which opened up small ports all over the gauntlet which helped Yuri propel it forward into one of them, driving her fist right through its chest, causing it to explode after she pulled it out. 

"It's one of Amaterasu's children! GET HER!" Gekidoku ordered his clan.   
"Oh it's you guys again!" Yuri shouted, as she attached her dober gun to the Knuckle Bomber system and leveling it at the incoming Draconai. "Let's see how you like this!" she shouted, as a loud report was heard, complete with a recoil that would have sent Yuri flying if not for her verniers, that caused several Draconai to have holes through their stomachs as the shell flew through them. She impaled several more with her Crown of Thorns before sending a set of S-Mines flying at others, causing them to explode in a series of tornadoes. She zipped over to where Kento and the others were hovering as she sent a few more shells from her dober gun slamming into the enemy ranks, as Kento fired a few shots from his two cannons, helping to take down a few more enemy units. 

"We better fan out and try and pick them off." Anubis said, as the group did just that and flew back into action. Kento did what he could to take down several of the enemy mechs, as Sage dodged their swords and attempted to run them through with his. Yuri stayed back and did her best to pick them off with her dober gun and other long range weapons systems, as Suiren darted like a metallic dragonfly, picking them off with shots from her charge cannon. Every now and then a salvo of missiles courtesy of Sai would come their way and take out a group of them, aiding in his friends' attempts. Before long the dragons had given up for the moment and fell back, but only to have Rakurai's clan and their Blitz Armors advance along with the Aegis units. 

"Great. More trouble." Yuri said as the group gathered back together to reassess the situation. 

Suddenly, a few loud reports were heard as ion blasts took down a few of the enemy units! The group looked behind them to find the APC from the SDT making its way towards them across the waves. With Sai manning one of the lasers from the ion turret and Ran firing from the other accessible laser, and the turrets on the sides firing continuously, the group finally had more of a chance in the fight as the side doors opened and the exhausted group flew back inside to recuperate as they were greeted by Rowen, Ryo, and Ayako. 

"Sorry I'm late guys. The APC gave me a little trouble. Hariel's still working on getting Dark Inferno ready for action, but he's waiting until the Draconai bring out their own trump card. Kale and the other Warlords are back at the Shrine in case they try something really funny. I think it's time to tag off, don't you?" Rowen said to them as Ayako stepped out of the co-pilot's seat and walked to the back. Sage shed his armor and took her place while Kento took a load off inside. 

"I think it's time for us to do our thing, eh Anubis?" Ryo asked. "Look what I brought." he continued, bringing out the Swords of Light. "Hariel's letting Saber Strike use his swords while he preps Dark Inferno. So, what do you say?"   
"I've been waiting the whole time." Anubis said, as the two looked at each other. 

"ARMOR OF WHITE REFLECTION!" Ryo shouted, as his own MT ring came down and suited him up, prepping his body for the angelic form of his armor. Anubis called out the name of his armor as it appeared on him, as his scythe powered up into its beam form.   
"I'm going too." Ayako said, as her ring began to glow. In a matter of minutes, she had transformed into Temia.   
"Let's go." Temia answered. 

The side doors opened again as the three fighters flew out as Rowen laid down some cover fire from the personnel carrier as the three went to work. Anubis slashed through the competition, using his wings to shield him against their attacks, as Ryo did the same, letting many of them have it with his machinecannons and the Twin Buster Rifle's beam rifle mode, sending short blasts into the enemy. Temia raced from enemy to enemy, impaling them with her blades, before flying back and attempting her energy wave on the mechs, only for it to fail. 

"It won't work on them Temia, they're shielded against magic attacks." Ryo explained.   
"Like crustaceans, we will first have to crack the hard shells to get at the tender meat inside!" Anubis said, as he flew forward, slashing away at the Blitz armors, dodging the spikes they sent flying at him as he cut a minor swath through them, but failing to get too deep. 

"It's not working!" Anubis exclaimed. 

The Aegis units transformed to cannon mode and fired at the three of them, forcing Anubis and Ryo to use their wings to shield Temia. When the onslaught was over, they still had the Blitz units to deal with. 

"Take them down, my clan." Rakurai declared. 

Four units flew towards the trio, extending their anchors to latch onto them to pull them back towards them, as a blast flew into the chains, destroying them! Before they could react, another shot went off, blasting a hole in the chest armor of one of them. Another two shots were fired, also blasting holes into the chest armor, as Sakura streaked on the scene. 

"Okay guys! Aim carefully!" she called. 

The three looked at each other and carefully began gathering energy and aiming dead center at the warriors. 

"LUMINANCE FROM THE HEAVENS!"   
"DARKNESS FROM THE DEPTHS!" 

Temia fired off her own blast as well, and the three attacks slammed right where Sakura had blasted a clear shot, destroying the armors and the Draconai within them. 

"I've got dibs on the last one." Sakura said, as she streaked towards the final enemy, reaching over her shoulder to grasp the handles. As she neared, she slashed cleanly with a pair of beam katana, which sliced the warrior in an x shape, as she put the weapons away as the four landed on top of the APC again. 

"Great, there's still more of them." Ryo said as he fired back with his machinecannons.   
"Don't worry, there's more." Sakura said as she rocketed back into the air. 

As she hovered, she began gathering energy in her two charge cannons. In a special HUD, she quickly switched the right one to 'plasma'. Aiming the left cannon at her attackers, she fired off four charged shots that tore through the approaching foes, followed up by a slash from one of her beam katana, but the worst was yet to come. She fired her other charge cannon, but instead of the beams of death flying out, a long plume of plasma flame squirted out as she waved it from right to left, cutting through some of the enemy bit by bit before shutting it down. She then soared above them, cutting off her thrusters and curling into a ball, dropping straight down at them as she spun. Try as they might to shoot her, the shots bounced off and many ricocheted back and hit them, as she slammed down on one, tearing through from above as she spun, uncurling under another and jumping in midair with her jump jets, curling back into a ball and spinning upward, repeating the process until several of her attackers were scrap metal. 

"Well, that was fun." She said to herself, as she jerked her head to cut through a few more with her head whips. "But now it's time to get serious. KANESADA!" she shouted, as the Slave Bay opened up its side ramp and the bike came speeding out, transforming into robot mode and flying the rest of the way as Sakura climbed inside, linking up, as Rowen launched the Type A armor, which also hooked up, helping to keep her aloft better. She wasted no time sending a few salvos of mini-missiles streaking towards the enemy units, as well as shots from her two mortar cannons. The others came out of the APC as well and joined in the fight as more mechs were launched, and destroyed. 

"Tenma! We're running out of mobile dolls! We're doomed!" Houji shouted frantically.   
"Now! Gentassai, have your clan transform!" Ceiphied ordered. 

"Uh oh." Rowen said. 

Tenma opened the wings on the back of his armor. 

"This hand of mine glows Burning Red! Its loud roar tells me to grasp victory!"   
"There he goes again." Anubis said.   
"The School of the Undefeated of the East!"   
"Oh no!" Ayako exclaimed in place of Temia's voice. "Everyone! Get out of the way!" 

Rowen took her advice and proceeded to turn the machine as fast as he could to get out of Tenma's firing range, as the others waited patiently for him to fire. 

"SEKIHA...TENKYOUKEN!" 

An instant before he launched his attack, Sakura fired a shell from her shoulder mounted Sonic Fletchette cannon, damaging the focusing point and furthermore knocking him over with the sonic attack. The others were forced to dodge as Ceiphied attacked with his emerald lasers. 

"We've got to fall back before they finish transforming!" Rowen said as he floored it back towards the island, with the others in hot pursuit. 

"They're falling back. Houji, do we still have enough left for a decent assault of the island?" Tenma asked.   
"Barely. They've done quite a number on all the mechs I built for the occasion." Houji said as he assessed the damage.   
"Mechs shmecs. You've still got me, right?" Teisei said, standing up. "Put me in coach, I'll take them to school, starting with a little TIME OUT!" Teisei shouted, as everything on the Amaterasu side was frozen in place.   
"Impressive." Ceiphied said, as the members of Gentassais clan emerged from their transformations into full Nether Dragons. 

"Now everyone! FORWARD!" Ceiphied commanded, as the forces began to approach the Isle of Mists, as Teisei prepared to undo his time freeze. 

**Time's up...**

**Next Episode**

AYAME: Hey everyone! Wait, don't gang up on me yet, we've still got a chance to win! 

YURIKO: That is because the writer completely forgot that Shinta-chan and I haven't fought yet! 

AYAME: Well, that too. There's more surprises in store as the enemy forces almost reach dry land! Can our heroes manage to drive them off completely? It's next time on Ronin Warriors: Hell Back on Earth; Island Assault. Don't miss it! 


	26. Island Assault

**Ronin Warriors: Hell Back on Earth**   
**Chapter 26: Island Assault.**

As Teisei's time manipulation took effect, the dropships wasted no time firing up their engines and began making their way closer and closer to shore, as the faster mechanized fliers covered more water as well, jetting past the Seishi and She-Ronin, which appeared to be frozen in place. 

"How close are the dropships now?" Tenma asked.   
"Not very. We've still got a long way to go until we reach the beach." Houji explained.   
"You need not worry. Gentassais clan has finished their transformations." Ceiphied replied, pointing to the rocky Nether Dragons flying nearby. "I will provide the means to land your craft." Ceiphied explained. 

With the dropships managing to move from out of the maximum range of the cannon to well within its firing radius, but still far from the island, Teisei's mental concentration broke, as the time manipulation broke, causing everything to happen almost instantaneously. The dropships went from outside firing range, where the good guys thought they were, to well within in an instant. The flying units they were engaging were now far behind them, approaching the beach itself. 

"What the hell just happened?" Yuri shouted in anger and disbelief. "We were just holding them off and now they've slipped by us!"   
"I'm not sure, but something tells me we should make a beeline back for the beach since there's pretty much nothing stopping them." Sage said.   
"Except for those three." Kento said, pointing out that as the units landed on shore and made their way up the beach, either the cannons turned on them or they were sliced and diced by Saber Strike, Yuriko, and Navcase.   
"We've also got another problem." Sakura explained, pointing to Gentassais clan, which was also advancing. "Kento, Sage, Suiren, Ran, get back to the beach as fast as you can and try and keep them from taking too much ground. Rowen, Yuri, Temia, and I will try and stop the Nether Dragons." Sakura replied. 

The four nodded and raced back towards the beach, where Navcase and the others clearly needed help. 

"What about us?" Ryo asked.   
"Stay here with me, those wings of yours and your skills can try and keep Houji from launching any more mechs." Sakura said. 

Temia soared through the sky, firing energy blast after energy blast at Gekidoku's still undragoned clan, trying to keep them from adding to the problem like a swarm of scaled mosquitoes, but they were also backed up by Rakurai's clan of warriors, many of which were flying around in the Blitz armors, which continued to fire their beam rifles at the opposition as they streaked through the sky like black ninja knights. Sakura's twin cannons tore into the tough skin of Gentassais clan, but only left bleeding wounds which soon healed up. She and Kanesada strafed again and again, as she brought her gun pods to bear on the monsters, which were a bit more effective. Meanwhile, Yuri was driving railgun spike after railgun spike into other dragons, as she fired away with her Dober Gun, slicing through many of the dragons, and managing to take some of them down. 

"Ceiphied, if you are planning anything, you had better enact it now." Tenma said.   
"The success of our attack begins now." Ceiphied said confidently. "Rakurai, have your Blitz soldiers fly cover for Gentassai's clan and initiate Phase Shift!" he ordered. 

"Phase Shift?" Sakura wondered.   
"That doesn't sound too good." Ryo said.   
"Ryo, we should try and get ahead of them and pummel them with everything we have!" Anubis said, rocketing off in front, as the large Draconai shield in front of Gentassai's advancing clan began to form.   
"Let them have it!" Anubis said, as he and Ryo let loose with their machinecannons and vulcans, which failed to cause any kind of damage to the Blitz armors!   
"Something is wrong here..." Anubis said fearfully, as Sakura flew into position in between them and let fly with her own weapons, which had about the same effect; none. Gentassai took a deep breath and exhaled a flurry of large stones at the three, most of which Sakura was able to shoot down with her mini-missiles, the rest were taken care of by Anubis' scythe. A few shots later, and they were effective again, but still running low on ammo. Leave it to Yuri to show up ready to kick more ass. 

"Let's see, there's a new weapon I've been meaning to try out." Yuri said, placing her cannon on her back again and holding her hands out to the side, as a small black sphere of crackling energy formed in between her hands. "PRESSURE CANNON!" she shouted as she let the bolt fly into one, as it's chest armor was cracked and dug into the Draconai underneath.   
"Anyone else want some?" Yuri asked. 

The members of Rakurai's group scattered. 

"Guess not."   
"Brilliant, Lord Ceiphied. Simply brilliant." Tenma said, not too enthusiastic about Ceiphied's big comeback so far.   
"I'm only warming up." Ceiphied replied as Rakurai handed him a strange horn that looked like a dragon.   
"That looks like a Flute of Summon Dragon in a ways." Ayako observed.   
"A what?" Temia asked.   
"Nevermind. It lets you call dragons, but Ceiphied's got hundreds of them here. Wonder what he means to do with that thing." Ayako wondered.   
"We've got to head for the beach as fast as we can." Sakura said.   
"Why?" Ryo asked.   
"NOW!" Sakura shouted, a tinge of fear in her voice. 

The group broke off their attack and raced towards the beach, where the others were having a better time fending off the mechs that managed to land than they had with just three. A few good shots from Kanesada's weapons and a path was clear for the group to land. 

"Hey, what are you guys doing back here? We've got everything under control." Kento said, as he jabbed another mech in the chest with his blade.   
"Okay, what's so bad about whatever Ceiphied just brought out that we had to fall back?" Ryo asked.   
"The Horn of Dragons' Wrath." Sakura answered. 

Navcase gasped in surprise. 

"ARMOR OF HOPE!" he shouted, calling on his Mecha Armor quickly and racing out towards Ceiphied, knocking away Draconai as fast as he could as Ceiphied took a deep breath and blew the horn, whose airy and deep tone echoed across the island. The assembled Draconai's eyes began to glow red and roared with anger as they raced towards Navcase, who attempted to fire back at the rapidly charging units, which only closed in faster around him. 

"We've got to try and help him, Horn or no Horn!" Sakura said as she took off to the rescue, firing her weapons back as the Draconai now swarmed at her, getting torn to pieces by her weapons as they charged forward, taking every hit without a single thought of evasion, many coming within inches of her before dying. In desperation Kento sent an Iron Rock Crusher out in an attempt to stave off Gekidoku's clan, but despite their weakness, they either shook it off or did not care. 

"This is bad." Kento said. 

Suddenly, the sound of missiles was heard flying from a distance, as they slammed into the advancing Draconai and blew them clear to kingdom come! 

"Where did those come from?" Ryo wondered.   
"They weren't mine." Sakura replied. "Mine don't have that much power."   
"Look!" Sage pointed. 

Rising out of the water, and wading there, was Dark Inferno! 

"HARIEL!" Ceiphied roared. "Because of you, I lost my chance to rule all Nether Dragons! DESTROY HIM!"   
"Okay Dark Inferno, now it's our turn. Let's get 'em." Hariel said.   
"Acknowledged." Dark Inferno replied. 

Weapons came out of hiding all over the machine and wasted no time unloading on the blindly charging Draconai. More of Gekidoku's clan and even some of the dragons from Gentassai's clan were wasted by the barrage before the effects of the Horn seemed to fade. 

"I take it that thing is an inspirational thing to the Draconai?" Ryo asked.   
"More than that. Any Draconai that hear its sound are driven into a berserker rage, causing them to ignore even that which hurts them the most to tear their enemy apart." Navcase explained. "And now for you Ceiphied." 

Navcase began to power up, and in doing so it opened up the panels on his armor as he charged forward with his beam saber ready, which was glowing bright purple. 

"A futile attempt. Do you really think that Kuzu Ryu Sen of yours can stop me?" Ceiphied said, as he raised the sword high above his head and began to chant something in an odd language.   
"Oh no. The second great ability!" Navcase said, breaking out of his charge. "KAI JIN!" he shouted, deploying his two cannons and proceeded to target Ceiphied. 

As Navcase prepared, Sakura fired a few more shots at the other unberserker Draconai trying to attack her, only to find her ammo had dipped dangerously low as she headed back to the beach to give Kanesada a chance to reload. 

As Ceiphied began chanting a verse in what seemed to be the language of the Nether Dragons, the sword began to glow with power as the dragons on the battlefield also began to glow. 

"Now what?" Kento asked.   
"The second great ability of Ryuujin. By chanting a verse in the ancient language of the Nether Dragons, a true Draconai, one born and not cursed, can draw power from all the dragons assembled and dead on the field and unleash a powerful attack, one that Navcase may not be able to fend off." Sakura explained, as Ryo and Anubis charged forward to try and help. 

Energy began to flow in bolts of lightning to Ceiphied's Sword of Ryuujin, from each dragon there, and from the remains of the those that had fallen in the battle, until the sword glowed and crackled with energy. Ceiphied then pointed the sword directly at Navcase, just as a bolt of energy came down from the Heavens and surrounded Navcase, charging his panels and giving him the power he needed. 

"See what a true heir to the Nether Dragons can do with this armor!" Ceiphied said, unleashing the stored energy, which snaked out from the tip of the sword, forming into a large dragon's neck which opened its mouth and roared, as it flew towards Navcase, who fired his own blast back at it, which was only swallowed up by the energy dragon as the force pushed him backwards as he held up his shield in an attempt to stop him, which only began to melt under the intense energy as he was pushed back further and further. He drove his beam sabers into the ground in an attempt to slow himself down as Ryo and Anubis flew up behind him and placed a wing each over him, only to be unrelentlessly pushed back towards the other side of the island, as Ceiphied shouted something in Nether Dragon which the energy dragon seemed to understand, as it snaked downward and slammed into the other side with incredible force, as energy erupted everywhere from the impact, shaking the entire island as the attack finished. 

"RYO! ANUBIS!" Kento shouted.   
"SHINTA-CHAN!" Yuriko cried.   
"Do not worry. I can still feel them. They're alive, but they should survive." Temia answered.   
"I can still feel Shinta-chan too." Yuriko said. "I can feel all three still."   
"Thought that was impressive? Now for the rest of you!" Ceiphied roared, holding his sword up again for another go.   
"Don't count on it, you scaly bastard!" Sakura shouted, as she unleashed the last of her ammo towards Ceiphied, which was only absorbed by Gentassai's clan, who took the hits.   
"Great, now she's out of am..." Kento replied as Sakura reached down to her leg, removed and brandished her VTS gun, locked on target just as Ceiphied began to charge again, and fired a shell straight at the armored monster, which canceled out his actions, and knocked him to his knees.   
"mo." Kento finished.   
"That was for my boyfriend." Sakura replied, as she disengaged the Armor pack and sent it back inside the APC to be rearmed.   
"We've got to try and get to those dropships if we can." Rowen said.   
"How? There's Draconai between us and them, too many for even Dark Inferno to wipe out. We're in deep trouble." Sage observed.   
"How quickly you all give up!" a came a voice over their radios. 

The roof of the Slave Bay opened up as Himeihoshi was raised up and into the center, before spreading his wings. 

"HERE I COME TO SAVE THE DAY!" Himeihoshi replied in a sing-song voice as he blasted off and rushed towards the Draconai forces with a cheer from the other good guys.   
"Oh great, it's that accursed jet again!" Houji shouted in anger. "All remaining mecha, launch immediately! Show that reject from a badly made Macross movie who rules the skies!" 

Droves after droves of other DINN units spread their wings and took to the sky to challenge Himeihoshi, firing their weapons at the jet as he flew past them. Members of Rakurai's own clan also began to chase after the Metal Siren. 

"Seems like I'm quite the popular guy, eh? Well then, in the esteemed words of Gene Starwind, allow me to blow some hot kisses to my devoted fans!" Himeihoshi said, opening up his leg-based missile launchers and let fly with two volleys of nine missiles each, some of which turned out to be MarxFaxes, which began to open fire on the approaching Draconai and shooed them off, while others slammed into Rakurai's warriors, blowing them away, while the remaining homed in on the DINNs and blew many of them away, as Houji proceeded to tear his hair out as the plane continued forward towards the dropships. 

"This Hand of Mine Glows Burning Red..." Tenma said reluctantly as he brought his arm back for a long range God Finger.   
"Uh uh, I don't think so!" Himeihoshi shouted, aiming his autocannons downward and letting them rip with a hail of bullets down the top of the craft Tenma was standing on, forcing him to call off his attack and dive for cover.   
"Let's see, divide this, carry the one..." Himeihoshi calculated on his combat computer as he sent a single missile backwards towards Tenma, who had gotten up to try his machinecannons as well. However, the missile exploded early, turning out to be a Krakken shell, the edge of which tore into the chest of the mech and sent Tenma flying off the top of the dropship!   
"JACKPOT!" Himeihoshi exclaimed as he banked into a turn and headed back towards the island before circling around and flying back into the fray, spraying many of the Gekidoku clan with autocannon fire while a few well-placed Krakkens took down more of Rakurai's boys.   
"AFTER HIM!" Houji shouted in frustration.   
"Sorry boys, you can't catch me, I'm faster than the gingerbread man, I have better rockets than the Coyote, and, unlike some other aircraft I know, I can do THIS!" Himeihoshi shouted, pointing straight up and rocketing skyward at almost Mach 4, with the DINN units struggling to keep up. 

"Tired yet? I am a true air superiority fighter, because there's nothin' in the sky that can hold a candle to me. Not even a tiny one, so all of you can pucker up, and KISS MY AFTERBURNERS!" Himeihoshi added, cranking out everything he had bringing him up to Mach 5 as he raced into the upper atmosphere with the DINNs right behind him.   
"Are all of you still confused on who the greatest air superiority fighter is? It's not the Baron of Wings. It's not the Sword of Storms. Forget about it being a group of old shuttle ships refitted to look like Earth fighter planes. It's me baby. I am the greatest. I am invincible. Most importantly, I can TRANSFORM!" Himeihoshi shouted, breaking his speech for a moment to achieve soldier configuration and hang over the approaching DINNs. "AND I HAVE TWO REALLY POWERFUL CANNONS POINTED DIRECTLY AT YOUR SORRY ASSES! NULL LASER CANNONS, FIRE!" Himeihoshi shouted. 

Moments later the tail end of his blast ripped through the clouds and hit the surface of the water before dissipating. 

"Well, that wasn't too hard. Didn't even break a sweat. Now to do what Ayame really designed me for. Time to go to work." Himeihoshi said, bringing his head shield into position. 

"Hey! Gentassai's clan! I'm gonna give you to the count of ten to all scatter, so I can play my favorite game, Dive and SEEK! One...Two...Three...Four...Five...TEN! Ready or Not, HERE I COME!" he shouted, diving at extreme speed with his plasma spear ready for action, using his targeting systems to guide himself into one of the dragons, driving his spear into it with his own strength plus the dive, impaling it faster than the others could blink. Pulling it out, and setting foot in the shallower water, with it barely covering his knees, Himeihoshi readied himself for his next challenge.   
"All right, who's next?" he asked. 

The rest of Gentassai's clan proceeded to get ready for the next round, now that their target was on the ground. 

"Take a number and get in line..." he said as he suddenly lowered his head shield and detached his gun pods, "my line of fire that is! SUCK BEAM CANNON!" he said as he proceeded to open fire with his MS-50s, tearing into the ranks of the Gentassai clan yet again. Their confidence bolstered by Himeihoshi's arrival, the other warriors stepped forward and began firing as well, Sakura firing her twin beam cannons, which were kicked up by being attached to Kanesada; Yuri fired her dober gun again and again, those lacking heavier firepower charged forward to take care of what annoyances the auto-cannons and Dark Inferno were unable to handle. Dragons proceeded to drop like flies as the transformation of Gentassai's clan began to wear off and they fell back. 

"Now what, Ceiphied! Your plan appears to be failing! Your troops are getting slaughtered! What do you intend to do NOW!" Tenma shouted angrily.   
"THIS!" Ceiphied shouted, standing with his sword's blade facing towards the ground, as if he was getting ready to go off to battle. He began another verse of Nether Dragon, as energies began to surge around him.   
"Um, pardon me for asking, but what's he doing now?" Himeihoshi asked.   
"Activating the third and final ability of the Ryuujin armor." Navcase replied, as he, Ryo, and Anubis trudged up the beach in their badly battered armor. While most of the group was shocked to see them back, only Himeihoshi seemed to want to know more. 

"That's really helpful, WHAT DOES IT DO!" Himeihoshi shouted over the reports of his own guns.   
"The armor can invoke the power of the Horn of Dragons' Wrath to spur the warriors on, sending them into a berserk fury attack. The second power draws power from all the dragons in the area, dead or alive and focuses their power into a powerful blast of energy unleashed from the sword's tip. The third ability, the one he is using now, will temporarily protect all of his warriors from attacks by magic, along with attacks initiated directly by our forces." 

Sure enough, as he had spoken, any attacks brought upon any Draconai were blocked by a transparent shield that looked like a flattened dragon's head. Any physical attacks brought on them by the warriors in Ronin Mecha Armor were repelled in this way, while the attacks from the technical based weapons passed through the shields, doing considerably less damage. 

"I wish Ayame was here, she could tell us how ineffective our weapons are against this attack." Sakura said.   
"Question Navcase, how come you couldn't use them when you had the armor?" Ryo asked.   
"I am not a true blooded Draconai. I am not, nor descended from Nether Dragons. I learned much about the Armor in my time with Ceiphied, but I had never seen the three secret abilities of the armor until now. Only one who is true blood, and can recite the special incantations, can full utilize the armor as Ceiphied has." Navcase explains.   
"In other words, we're in deep shit, aren't we?" Yuri asked.   
"To put it bluntly, yes." Navcase replied.   
"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." Yuri answered. 

Meanwhile, back at Otoantou... 

The sounds of tanks rolling along the street were heard around the facility as Houji's defense units patrolled the city, holding down the fort until Tenma and the others returned, hopefully triumphantly. Inside Otoantou's walls, a small contingent of mechs patrolled the perimeter while searchlights scanned the ground, some coming from the mechs themselves. 

Within the facility, boredom as usual had set in. The boys over in R&D had recently told Shou that the suit had finally finished testing and everything was green, which would have caused Shou to celebrate exuberantly, if it was not for the fact that all his systems were black and blue for the most part. The speed demon, with most of his wind exorcised out of him, had spent most of his time with Karen, who was spending most of her time with him. Most of that involved lots of making out in either of their rooms, something that, in addition to setting off a few dozen red flags in Naru's brains as Japanese no-no's, she was at least happy that the two of them were doing it in private and had the courtesy to lock the door. Down in the depths of the base, the only sounds heard lately were Shou and Karen making out and Naru grumbling about being cooped up and ready to use her powers to blast her way out. She had been training with Kazu in the art of throwing objects, but by now she was so good she could do it almost effortlessly or not even concentrate and manage to hit on target. 

The confinement was getting to her, severely. It felt like being grounded, except that she was not. She would settle for getting caught in the rain if anything, recalling one time when she and Yuuji were walking along one day when it suddenly started to pour and the two had to dive for shelter the best they could, she got soaked for the most part, Yuuji for the most part tried to hide the fact that his best friend who happened to be a girl had decided to wear a white shirt, which was now soaked...well, you get the idea. Yuuji was pretty mature about things like this for a guy his age, part of the reason she liked him so much. Most guys would run off or panic if a girl put her head in his lap, fell asleep on the couch next to him, but then again, the two were very close friends to begin with, and furthermore, were now on the same page regarding feelings for each other. But that was another story. Naru would kill for one more minute outside, after she was basically told not to go outside. She thought coming Toyama was going to be a total bust until she met Ayako and had someone to hang out with, now she was practically trapped in this underground prison and only succeeded in getting Ayako's voice mail. What could she possibly be up to that was so important that she could not pick up her cellphone and call her? Right now her only choices was watch two college-age kids make out with each other or hang out with a hermitish person who meditated in front of burning incense for half the day and drank tea out of little teacups. It had taken a while for Naru to feel comfortable about a wolf and a falcon being in her room, once she got past the the fact that Saitou and Arataka were actually quite docile when there were no battles to be fought. At the moment, the wolf was lying at her bedside fast asleep while the bird sat perched on her headboard while Naru lay on her back staring at the ceiling with one hand folded behind her head, while her Mini-Disc player sat in the palm of her other hand constantly shuffling tracks as the cord for her earbuds headed up to her ears like some sort of umbilical. Arataka also stared up at the ceiling, as if trying to figure out what Naru found so fascinating about it. Over in the corner of Naru's "cell" as she had come to call it, was a TV perched up on a dresser with a series of gaming systems strewn across the floor with stacks of game CDs stacked neatly over in a corner by system. Her clothes were half hanging in the closet, half strewn along the floor, although Naru had taken care not to leave any unmentionables lying around. The other bedposts had all sorts of hats hanging on them, from baseball-style caps to bucket hats. Her skates and other gear were over in another corner, all set to go, if Naru ever got the chance. Currently Naru's outlook for the day consisted of, get up, go shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, game until she got bored, train with Kazuhiko, back to gaming, eat lunch, and attempt to find other things to do until hopefully the word would come that she could go outside again. She was running out of games to play, challenges to conquer, endings and things to unlock, besides, Naru did not live on gaming alone. A good portion of her free time was occupied with hanging out with the guys and Yuuji and of course, skating. As her mind wandered more she had to fight to keep her eyes open, stifling off a yawn that could go either way, as her eyelids began to droop as she began to dream of the sun on her back, the wind blowing through her hair, hanging with her friends, and all those other great things that had been taken away from her, ever since Tenma showed up on her doorstep. 

As Karen and Shou made out and Naru snoozed, Kazuhiko was seated with his legs crossed, mediating in front of burning incense, hoping for some sort of guidance from the spirits or otherwise. His mind replayed his confrontation with Navcase over and over again, attempting to ready himself for the next encounter with the Sword of Heaven, where he would unleash the full fury of his ninja and samurai training, holding back the use of the secret power of his swords until absolutely necessary, when, and only when, he had exhausted all of his skills to defeat Navcase and there was no other way to win. But his thoughts also drifted to that of the other four that had been left behind as Tenma went off to conquer the world with Houji. He could feel their frustration in being part of this cause, but apparently not necessary for it after all, as he suspected this was probably also part of Tenma's plans, keep them trapped within the facility until they went stir-crazy, then let them out on the city, explain it was all Amaterasu's fault, and sit back and watch the fun. Tenma cared nothing for Karen, Shou, or Naru; even Midori was simply a vessel for Drakka to consume when the time was right. He had to try and do something, attempt to break them out while the others were out, and keep Tenma from carrying out his plans. 

Kazuhiko came out of his trance and rose to his feet, heading towards the door and down the hall, carefully opening the door to Naru's room and tiptoeing in. Saitou awoke for a second and looked up at his master, as he slipped by the comfortably snoozing but uncomfortably looking Naru as he eyed the phone on her dresser. 

"Ms. Naru, please forgive me for trespassing into your room and touching one of your personal belongings." Kazuhiko said softly to himself as he left as quietly as he had entered, going back to his own room. He dialed a number and waited patiently for the other side to pick up. 

"Joe? It's Kazu. Can you gather up some help and head over to Otoantou Industries in Toyama as fast as you can?   
Thank you. See you soon, old friend." 

After hanging up, he dialed yet another number. 

"Ryu, it's Kazuhiko. Get Hayate and come over to Otoantou Industries in Toyama as fast as you can. I don't know how much time we'll have. Yes, it's important. Hope to see you soon." 

After returning the phone to Naru's room once again and apologizing again for his intrusion, the warrior headed back to his room, removing his hakama and his gi, revealing the ninja nightsuit underneath. He put on his obi and slipped his daisho through it, as he slipped his hood over his head, which had a small piece of metal sewn in at his forehead to protect against bullets, as he tied a long red scarf around his neck and slipped it over his already covered mouth. His forearms were protected by padded gauntlets, as were his shins, and his nightsuit had padded shoulder guards sewn into it as well. He slipped shuriken into his forearm gauntlets as well as stuffing a few into his shin guards as he slipped smoke grenades into his obi. All that was left to do, was wait. 

As Kazuhiko prepared, the side of Amaterasu continued to get pummeled. Under the protection of Ceiphied's latest brainstorm, the dropships had used the protection of the Draconai as a diversion to bring themselves closer to shore and thereby closer to unloading their ground units to take the island. 

"Great. Those things are getting closer, our ammo's getting lower, Ayame's still not here, CAN THIS GET ANY WORSE?" Yuri shouted as she fired more shots from her Dober gun.   
"And it'll still be a while before the A-Type will be reloaded." Sakura complained as she fired yet another charged shot. "Ammo or no ammo, we've still got to put a dent in those dropships! If they can't land, they're sunk!" "Rowen, get C-Type ready to go!" Sakura said as Kanesada switched back to bike mode and took off for the APC's trailer.   
"Will do!" Rowen replied. 

Rowen opened the back door and Sakura drove the bike in and locked into position as the door closed behind her. 

"Now what are they doing? Their attacks are hopeless!" Houji said in response to what seemed like a last ditch effort to preserve their hold of the island. 

Inside, Sakura waited patiently as various clip-ons with retracted blades were attached to Kanesada's body, until her visor confirmed the transformation was complete. That turned a light green in the front of the APC, as Rowen pushed a button to deploy his half of the launch ramp as the top of the trailer opened up and Sakura was lifted into launching position. 

"Let's cut them down to size, Kanesada." Sakura said as the catapult she was on fired her straight off the ramp as Kanesada switched into robot mode again as he soared towards the Draconai. 

"Deploy blades!" Sakura shouted, as two blades on either of his legs protracted outward and pivoted so the cutting edge was facing forward, as the two on his arms also locked out into position, the two now on his chest forming a v extended outward and also pivoted, as two on his back like Xion the Unborn from Bloody Roar deployed out to the side and extended outward, as the mech flew forward, slicing cleanly through the waists of two Draconai, as he proceeded onward to the dropships. 

"Okay, drop down to the deck and roll sideways when I tell you to." Sakura said as Kanesada descended to water level and continued to make his way towards the enemy dropships.   
"Oh no!" Houji shouted, grabbing a radio. "EVASIVE ACTION, EVASIVE ACTION!   
"Shields up..." Sakura said as a blue sheen appeared inches above Kanesada's armor, "and turn!" 

Kanesada gave his thrusters an added boost as he rolled onto his side and used his multiple blades to slice vertically as he flew through the hull of the dropship, splitting it in two as he climbed upward and out of danger. 

"There's still a great deal to go." Kanesada observed.   
"Yeah, but at least we've bought us some more time." Sakura said. "Ready for another go?"   
"I think not!" Houji's voice shouted as a shot from a beam rifle flew past Kanesada. 

Down below, using Kanesada's scanners, Sakura was able to make out the form of something flying up towards them. After zooming in, she confirmed it was a Mecha armor. 

"Analysis complete. RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Vernian "Zephyanthes". Prototype mobile suit released 4 November UC 0083. The suit has advanced movement capabilities due to the numerous vernier thrusters installed throughout its body." Kanesada reported as other vital statistics about the unit's specs came up in her HUD. "Universal Century eh? Gee, I wonder who's piloting this thing..." Sakura said sarcastically.   
"How dare you insult the one and only true timeline!" Houji shot back as he shot yet another blast at Sakura as she dodged again. "Really, if the Universal Century is the only true timeline, then how come so many of your suits come from shows OUTSIDE the UC timeline, hmm?" 

As Houji contemplated this blatantly true statement, Sakura took the opportunity to dive towards him, which he, mostly thanks to the suit, was able to dodge out of the way of. 

"Well?" Sakura asked. 

Houji's response was to continue to fire at her blindly as he attempted to figure out why he used non-UC mecha designs for Tenma, Teisei, Karen, even Naru for the most part, as Sakura zigged and zagged through the sky, continually trying to get in and slice him up as he fired back. Everyone down below was watching this little aerial ballet, and getting bored or even sick from it shortly, as Sakura flew high up in the sky, standing in front of the sun and making it harder for Houji to aim properly, and then dove straight down, keeping the sun behind her at all times as Houji fired madly in an attempt to hit her, as she flew straight past him, coming only inches of hitting him before pulling out of her dive at the last second and skidding back to shore in bike mode as she came up the beach. 

"Ha ha! I got you!" Houji exclaimed.   
Wrong." Sakura said as she suddenly appeared in his own HUD. "I got you. Bye Bye." 

At that moment, the verniers on his back slid down and off it, falling into the water below, only to have Houji animaically suspended in midair for a few more seconds before he too plummeted to the ground below, hitting the water with a large splash, cursing as he flailed in the water and was pulled out and back aboard his dropship. Angry, Houji ordered all the remaining ships to fly towards the shore as fast as they could, as the heroes fought back desperately, only to hit the Draconai instead, as even Himeihoshi was forced back to the beach as he continued to fire back with his beam gun pods, soon expending the ammo and forced to fight back with only his autocannons and shots from his plasma spear as the members of Gentassai's clan landed on the beach as the dropships touched down in shallower water and began opening up in back. 

"HOLY SHIT! They're unloading. We're all screwed now!" Yuri swore in anger.   
"Something must be wrong. The Draconai should have changed back by now!"   
"I fear that Drakka's forces may have tipped the scales in their favor." Navcase replied.   
"Great, they made a wish. WHAT ELSE CAN GO WRONG?" Yuri shouted.   
"They're unloading Siege Tanks!" came Kashin's voice, one they had not heard in quite a while, as he came running up the beach, pointing to the dropships.   
"And more of those gatling-toting, missile launching two-legged walker things." Yuri observed.   
"They're called Goliaths, and I don't think they're Houji's design to begin with." Kashin explained.   
"What about the yellow things that are waddling out of the dropships?" Ran asked.   
"Those would be Wolverines."   
"Do they have claws?" Sage asked.   
"No, but their machine-guns will get you just as bad." 

The situation worsened as the two legged, cycloptic fat yellow mechs with huge cannons on them known as Titans came stomping out of the back of the dropships. 

"Um, Sakura, is that armor of yours reloaded yet?" Kento asked, hoping the situation could get brightened.   
"Not yet."   
"All right, nobody panic!" Sai shouted.   
"HOLY GOD FRICKIN' DAMMIT ALL TO MECHANICAL HELL! I'm down to my plasma spear!" Himeihoshi shouted angrily.   
"Can we start panicking yet?" Kento asked. 

The Siege Tanks rolled up the beach and locked themselves in, as their large artillery cannons deployed from the back, aimed towards the now very doomed good guys, as Mia in a last ditch effort began to fire the defensive weapons from the CCC at the enemy units in an attempt to buy them some more time. 

"She's been sitting there the whole time and NOW she decides to fire the weapons on that thing? Okay, I nominate that we resign Mia to researching the existence of some sort of long lost, ancient and legendary, hidden in a undisclosed except for one important document that's written in an ancient language location, super duper, blow everything to hell, light our darkest hour überweapon." Kento said. 

The group prepared to withdraw. If they tried to hide in the forests the Siege Tanks would blast them and the woods to smithereens in at least two shots. If they could run close to the tanks as fast as they can, they could bypass its long firing range and strike while it changed back, of course only to be cut down by the weapons on the other mechs, which as far as they could see, if Houji had managed to build stuff out of Gundanium, he had most certainly learned how to pierce it. Their armor would buy them some time, but only a short while to save them from very painful deaths. Houji jumped for joy as his began to bring his weapons to bear on the enemy forces, not even noticing the rumbling sound coming from a distance from behind his intended targets. Houji began the countdown to destruction as the rumbling began to get louder. 

"Get down!" came a voice in all their helmets.   
"Ayame?" Sakura asked.   
"Yes! Get down, I'll be right there!" Ayame said.   
"Okay..." Sakura said. 

Everyone dove to the ground as the rumbling got closer and closer, Houji finished his countdown and in that exact moment the shots fired, as something big and heavy passed overhead as they pressed themselves to the ground, as they heard the shots slam into said something, but no loud explosion. As they got to their feet they stared up at a gigantic ore hauling dump truck that had clearly been modified for purposes other than its intended one. 

"Son of a BITCH...I didn't know they stacked shit that high..." Yuri said as she gazed up at the machine.   
"They do, and this bitch has enough armor plating to stave them off for a while." Ayame said.   
"So, what is this thing?" Ran asked.   
"Think of it as a huge toybox with new playthings for you, and Yuri."   
"What about me?" Suiren asked.   
"I'm...Working on one for you."   
"I'm waiting Flower Girl, are you going to unload us or not?" came a drill sargenty voice. "I'm Ready to Roll out!"   
"I am also standing by." came another, calmer voice.   
"All right, let's take back this island." Ayame said, pushing two buttons. A ramp slid down from one side as a tank came charging down with a cry of "OOHRAGH!", while a boat was shot outward towards the water which Ran guessed was hers and headed over to retrieve it. 

"This was not in the perceived plan, Houji..." Tenma said.   
"This is very bad...that jet of theirs took out most of my air units because they weren't strong enough to stand up to him, now they have a tank! My ground mecha! Do whatever you can to stop them!" Houji said, practically panicking. 

"All right Lilly Girl, climb in and let's get this show on the road! Move move move!" the tank shouted.   
"I'm coming!" Yuri shouted, disengaging her additional weaponry and climbing inside through the hatch, finding herself in some sort of cockpit, which was quite weird for a tank. A small monitor was over in the corner and had a metallic face on it, wearing a tank commander's helmet.   
"Welcome aboard. I. J. Arclite, at your service. Now let's show these Maggots how we do things!" I. J. shouted.   
"Then lead on."   
"Proceeding!" the tank said as he shifted into first gear and began rolling towards the enemy tanks.   
"Target verified. Fire in the Hole!" I. J. shouted as he fired off his first shot, sending a particle blast into one of the Siege Tanks, severely crippling it. "Who else wants some?" he continued, firing shot after shot, forcing the tank brigades back. The Siege tanks fired back with their artillery pieces, shaking Yuri up inside.   
"This is not good!" Yuri shouted.   
"Don't you worry, my armor's so thick it'll take all day for them to put a dent in it! However, it'll only take a few minutes for me to put a serious one into theirs! Push that little red button, we'll give them something to complain about! 

As Yuri pressed the button, several polygonal hatches opened on top of the front treads of the tank, sending a salvo of mini-missiles into the enemy tanks, crippling them even more. "OOHRAGH! How do you like that, you metal-plated Maggots? By the time I'm done with you, you will be unrecognizable as machines! That's because you'll all be disfigured, mangled, smoldering piles of metallic shit!" 

I.J. proceeded to fire his main cannon several more times, crippling the Siege Tanks as the rest of their allies proceeded to finish off what was left. Missile launchers on the sides of his turret were aimed at Rakurai's clan, doing serious damage to them as well. The Wolverines proceeded to fire their machine-guns at I.J. who did not take kindly to it. 

"Who gave you permission to scratch my new paint job? I certainly did not! Prepare to suffer particle death, maggot!" I.J. shouted, firing off more shots from his main cannon. 

Meanwhile, as Ran made a break for the water, some of the Titans changed course to lumber after her, as she shot back at them with her hydroplasma cannon, doing some damage, but not enough to significantly deter them. She threw one of her remote mines at its leg, and detonated it, which took one of them down with a crash, slowing down the others, as she managed to climb aboard and turn the boat around long enough to return fire with her lasers, which went from doing little damage to doing greater amounts of damage as she sped off to try and get into deeper water. 

"Houji, I'm going to take a stab in the dark and assume that you didn't bring any sea-based mechs with you." Tenma replied.   
"Don't worry boss! I'll take her on!" Teisei said, flying out over the ocean, engaging his Launcher pack.   
"Great. The time psycho's back." Ran sighed.   
"Don't worry. The sea will conceal us from his vision." a voice said.   
"Who's there?" Ran asked.   
"I am Bakurai, your Aquaslave. As in answer to my previous response, observe." he said, as the boat began to submerge. 

Concealed beneath the waves, the boat moved quickly but quietly, as Teisei flew overhead, trying to find them. 

"So, what do you have for weapons?" Ran asked.   
"I have four variable-pulse variable range lasers at my disposal, two before you and two internal, in addition to more torpedoes than you'll ever need. Shall we take them on?" Bakurai asked.   
"Let's." Ran replied. 

As the Titans moved further and further into the water, Ran let them have it with her torpedoes, taking out their legs and sending them toppling into the water. Teisei could not locate her, but she continued to cripple their forces from her location, moving around as she fired again and again. Teisei fired his huge Agni cannon towards the water, missing her each time, as the good guys continued to return fire, with I.J. doing most of the firing, taking out Siege tank after Siege tank faster than Houji could unload. 

"This is going too slowly!" Yuri shouted.   
"My sentiments exactly. See that port there? Plug that Knuckle Bomber in there, hang on tight, we're gonna up the ante on this gun!" I.J. said. "You think you're the only artillery pieces out there? SAY HELLO TO MY BOOM STICK MAGGOTS!" 

Two panels on either side of his front turrets folded upward as two large things which appeared to be arms with large articulated claw fingers, dug into the beach on either side, as a fan-like structure opened up from under a panel on the turret, as energy began to be drawn in and the cannon started glowing, as I.J. targeted one of the other dropships. 

"Everybody take cover!" Sakura shouted as the group hit the deck as I.J. fired his main gun, which instead of sending out a simple particle shot, sent out a wide beam of death that vaporized one of the dropships. 

"AHH! Move the lead ship out of here, FAST!" Houji shouted to his pilots frantically, as their dropship slowly began to move farther out to sea after lifting off. A group of Titans stood in its way, and began moving towards the tank, their huge guns aimed at him, shaking him up a bit. 

"This is bad!" Yuri shouted. "Any other bright ideas?"   
"You will remain calm! Since it'll take time for my gun to be ready to fire again, it's time to get up close and personal with these sons of bitches! TRANSFORM!" I.J. shouted, as his rear treads unfolded outward, his waist twisted around, his arms moved into position, as a face shield lowered, revealing the rest of his head, which looked like the portrait inside with Yuri. In addition, Yuri's chair had relocated itself so she was in a control frame similar to the one in a Valkyrie. One of his leg compartments opened as he reached down and pulled out a mech-sized shotgun, and began opening fire on them, doing heavy damage to the approaching mechs. 

"BRING IT ON MAGGOTS! This here shotgun will blow your sorry heads right off if you had them!"   
"Ayame, we need to drag you out of your lab." Surien replied as she and the others watched I.J. fire back at the enemy mechs with his shotgun.   
"I also think that head reptile over there needs to say hello to this thing too!" I.J. declared, sending a blast into Ceiphied, which may have absorbed the shot with the shielding, but was also strong enough to knock him off balance, disrupting his concentration. 

"Armor pack is reloaded Sakura." Rowen reported, as Sakura took Kanesada back inside and switched armors again, bringing out all of her many guns again and opening fire on the newly vulnerable Draconai forces. The rest of the numerous heroes on the beach also began firing back with their mecha weapons, tearing into them anew. 

Out at sea, Teisei was still trying to locate Ran and Bakurai. 

"Find, find, find, the boat, as it hides beneath the waves, when I find your sorry ass you'll have seen some better days!" Teisei sang as he fired blast after blast into the ocean as he searched for Ran.   
"You know, that S.O.B. is seriously beginning to tick me off..." I. J. said as he put away his beam shotgun. "Cover me while I get my other baby.", he declared as he reached into his other leg compartment and pulled out a SAW, equipped with a grenade launcher and sniper sight. The barrel extended outward as he brought his crosshairs in on the psycho and fired a burst at his backpack, canceling out the weapons systems and causing him to fall into the water.   
"Now that he's out of the way, I can concentrate on these dragons here!" he said, as he put his weapons away again and detached the treads from his shoulders, which reattached themselves over his hands, almost like boxing gloves, as he wasted no time punching and kneeing the enemy dragons and forcing them to limp off. Ran and Bakurai emerged from the water and began firing back with their lasers but to no avail. 

"Although I. J. seems to have the situation under control, I suggest we give him some backup whether he likes it or not. TRANSFORM!" Bakurai shouted as he shot upward, detaching the underside as his legs deployed out from behind, his engine moved over where Ran was now in a similar predicament as Yuri, as his arms folded out from his belly and locked into place on either side, as the bow folded downward 90 degrees and then split outward on both sides to form shoulder guards, as Bakurai's head emerged from the center of the structure, looking like a scuba diver's, complete with mask and regulator where his mouth would be. He landed on the underside, which was now some sort of surfboard as he shot towards land, using the two guns mounted near Ran akimbo style as he fired on the dropships, shooting down any Draconai that got in his way, reaching land and kicking up the underside which he slung onto his arm as a shield, as he reached to his side and deployed a strange cylinder which deployed into a staff of some sort, as he held up the staff and the three prongs of a trident were formed as water flew up and wrapped around it, and he also began to skillfully take down the Draconai forces.   
"I did not give you permission to come over here and help me out!" I. J. bellowed as he continued to fight back with his treaded fists. "No-ammo boy's bad enough.", glancing over at Himeihoshi, who was using his beam spear to fend off the opposing Draconai. 

"Mr. Otoantou sir! We've got some problems back at the base! The Sword of Hell is staging a breakout! Two groups of ninjas arrived without warning and snuck in! Our forces aren't enough to take them on! We need reinforcements!"   
"Tenma! We must withdraw at once, or we will loose the rest of our hopes to rule the world!" Houji said.   
"Yes! We must do the same!" Ceiphied declared. "Gather as many energists as you can and retreat!" 

The badly crippled forces, and smoking dropships slowly turned out to sea and began to make their way out, as an anchor claw fired out of the ocean and pulled Teisei up and aboard, as what was left was quickly abandoned and began to withdraw back to the mainland. 

"Da da da dum da dum dum da da! Take that you metallic maggots, and don't come back!" I. J. shouted. 

Everyone erupted in cheering as they shed their armors the second the bad guys were close to the horizon, as they breathed a sigh of relief. 

Back at Otoantou... 

As Houji's forces headed further and further into the distance, the good guys began to prepare for their next big step, which would mostly involve keeping the Drakka Shischisei from using any more of their two remaining wishes. They may have staved off one assault of the island, but there were sure to be more eventually. That, and the big problem; they still had not located their priestess. Without her, they could not possibly defeat Tenma and the rest of his evil. Amaterasu had Leng pouring though every ancient text in the palace (unfortunately for Yoko, Amaterasu asked her to help him, hoping that the girl could learn a thing or two). In the interim, I. J. was whipping into shape the numerous mechs Kinjiro had sent over to help fortify the island further, since the Seishi would be needed most guarding the palace from attack. If Tenma's forces took the palace of the heavens, there was no chance for hope at all. Without Amaterasu, their powers were as good as gone, and the world would be screwed beyond belief. 

If only they could find the Priestess soon. But they had no clue what she looked like. That answer they hoped that Leng and Yoko could reveal for them. 

Amaterasu was in her chambers when Leng suddenly dashed in excitedly, with a less than enthusiastic Yoko following him. 

"We've got good news!" Leng reported.   
"You've found the Priestess?" Amaterasu asked.   
"Even better, I've found the Priest!"   
"Priest?" Amaterasu asked, confused at this.   
"Yes, in order for the ritual to work properly, a young male has to cast the spell to bring you and your power to Earth."   
"And this is because?" Amaterasu asked.   
"Well, all the deities in the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho took male forms, and Drakka is male, so it makes sense to have a male perform the rites for a female goddess." Leng further explained.   
"Good. I was thinking that the Priestess was going to have to put on a strip show for the ritual to work."   
"No, it's a similar incantation to the one the Drakka Seishi used." 

"I'll ask Kinjiro to start tracking for the Priest. Yoko, I need to borrow your staff." Amaterasu explained.   
"Whatever..." Yoko said unenthusiastically. 

Back on Earth, Houji's remaining dropships were quickly making their way towards the main facility at Otoantou after they had received word that something was going wrong. As they neared the facility, most of the lights were flickering on and off and men in black suits were everywhere. Houji quickly ordered his jump troops to head down and deal with the situation, firing their machinecannons in an attempt to drive them off or kill them. The soldiers were fine during their decent, but once on the ground, they were nailed quickly by energy bolts from a familiar pair of blades. 

"Kazuhiko! I knew he would be trouble sir! I warned you!" Houji explained in a I-told-you-I-was-right tone.   
"Yes, I see that now. Something must be done." Tenma said, motioning to a Ghost operative on board who took aim at Kazuhiko, as he ordered his animals to take down some of the troops Houji sent down, while he attacked others with his swords. The shot went flying, which struck him, and caused all sorts of electrical energy to surge out and force him to his knees. 

"That should hold him until we can get on the ground. Houji, hurry up and land these things, we must deny Kazuhiko what he desires most, and soon." 

After Karen, Shou, Naru, and Midori were safely tucked away inside their base, Houji turned his attention to the shackled form of Kazuhiko. 

"What did you do to me...?" the warrior asked.   
"A Chi Lockdown projectile. It'll drag your Chi so far down that you won't be able to resist, and good luck to anyone who tries to sense you."   
"Why have you done this...?"   
"It's simple. No one tries to oppose Tenma." Houji explained. 

Snapping his fingers, A mobile trace ring descended around Kazuhiko, pulling at him and slipping past the binders attached to him as he shouted in pain. 

"Begin armor up sequence." Houji continued. 

An armor resembling VR Raiden locked in from all sides, encasing Kazuhiko within it. 

"You're our weapon now." Houji said simply, as he began to laugh maniacally. 

**Next Episode:**

AYAME: Ayame here! At long last, we've found out where our Priestess, er, Priest is located, and with the help of Yoko's staff, we're led through the city again in an attempt to locate him! But things get worse when Houji and Tenma attack the palace and the island the island for the second time! Can we carry out the ritual before they completely take us out? It's next time on Ronin Warriors, Hell Back on Earth: Blasting Down Heaven's Door. And oh yeah, I break out a new invention again!   



	27. Blasting Down Heaven's Door

**Ronin Warriors: Hell Back on Earth**   
**Chapter 27: Blasting down Heaven's Door.**

After finally managing to drive off Tenma's combined forces, the time had come to prepare for their next attack. By unanimous vote, I.J. had been put in charge of the defensive efforts, as Amphibious APC's slid up the beach and unloaded numerous troops in body armor, which deployed into small protective shells with their bazookas ready. Still more headed for the guns that Ran had set up on the beach to reload and reprepare them for their next assault. Missile launchers were set up, as some troops headed up the beach to the cannon command center, to install a disk in the center, which enabled a set of strange coiled towers to emerge from the ground, as a series of large guns also sprung out of the ground, all aimed for the shoreline. 

"All right you Maggots! It is my job and mine alone to ensure that nothing, and I mean nothing takes this island. Now move, move, move!" 

With I.J. embracing his orders, the next step was to get the Seishi ready to fight. 

"We're not staying to protect the Isle?" Ryo asked when he heard the news. 

"We found out where the Priest of Amaterasu is." Kinjiro explained.   
"Where? Where is he?" Anubis asked.   
"Somewhere in Toyama. Houji's done something major to keep us from knowing about their positions, so I can't effectively scan the city. So we'll have to rely on magic for this one."   
"Like, that means it's up to me, right?" Yoko asked.   
"Amaterasu taught you a spell that will point your staff towards a particular target, right?" Kinjiro asked.   
"Yeah."   
"Oh this is just peachy. Our success on this mission is entirely dependent on this girl's ability to perform this spell right." Kashin grumbled.   
"It's a real easy spell!" Yoko protested.   
"We will do our best to help you sense our Priest, Miss Yoko." Navcase insisted.   
"At least someone supports me on this." Yoko pointed out.   
"Ayame will use the new ship I developed to slip through Houji's defenses and then safely land inside the city. Once inside, you will locate the Priest and escort him out as fast as you possibly can to the recovery point. We're not sure what kind of surprises Tenma has in store for you within the city, but Amaterasu and I are positive that you'll succeed."   
"What about what happened last time? The whole armor canceling out thing?" Kashin asked.   
"Houji might try and use it again. But we're pretty positive that he'll be too busy trying to blow up the island that he'll forget." Kinjiro explained. 

Meanwhile, at a secondary facility outside Toyama, a mammoth ship was being prepared alongside a second one, which Houji had repainted to resemble, of all things, _White Base_. The floor bustled with activity as workers loaded strange fighters into each of the craft, with Houji looking on in earnest. He was then informed that he had a phone call, and headed off to take it. 

"Houji, how goes your other project?" came Tenma's question.   
"Oh wonderful sir, wonderful! That accursed plane won't stop me this time! And I have surprises for their little boat too!"   
"Good. Then I can count on you to wreak havoc while I deal with any intruders to the city with our little pawns. Which reminds me, I have some business to take care of." Tenma said before hanging up. 

He head through the halls of Houji's elaborate facility, finally entering Midori's room. 

"I am ready for you to make our second wish to Drakka."   
"Fine, what do you want me to ask for this time..." Midori answered with little enthusiasm.   
"Tell him to open a portal to the Heavens from within our own base." Tenma answered. 

"Kai Jin!" The girl called out, as Drakka's symbol began to glow on her forehead. "Open a portal to the Heavens within our own base!" 

Evil energies crackled throughout the base, arcing their way down the hall away from her room, traveling along the walls, all meeting like roads to Mecca in the main grounds outside, as a vortex of energy slowly began to swirl together, as Tenma laughed in glee. Midori's eyes continued to glow brightly and evilly. 

"Well done Tenma." came Drakka's voice. "Now what?"   
"You should have power enough to control our pawns, they will be more than enough to fend off any visitors we may encounter." Tenma explained.   
"Very well." Drakka replied. 

Back on the Isle, I.J. was making the final preparations for his defensive posture for protecting the Isle. More weapons were being delivered and set up, as Kinjiro's special cargo ship, the Phantom Express, resembling a EVN   
Valkyrie freighter, touched down on the island and began to unload even more Guardian GI's, and workers emerged to set up a Tank Bunker and erect a makeshift War Factory. 

"I.J. Arclite!" one of the engineers declared.   
"What do you want, you clipboard carrying maggot?" he asked.   
"We need to you to drive yourself in there. We've got some new weapons we want to install on you."   
"Ooraugh! Why didn't you say so? Let's make me able to kick some more ass!" He said as he transformed into Tank mode and drove inside as the door to the garage slid closed. Bakurai took to the water with Ran as he proceeded to unload dozens of mines in the waters approaching the shoreline. Himeihoshi waited patiently in his own launch bay, as his armaments slowly replenished back to full strength. Across from him, Kanesada was doing the same. 

"Okay, it's all well and good that we're all here defending the island, but what if Tenma hits the Heavens too?" Yuri asked.   
"We'll use the portal on the island to send more forces over to Amaterasu's front."   
"Like a Nydus Canal." Sakura asked.   
"Something like that. But our forces are limited to what we can fit into the temple with little effort. Anything on the big side we're going to have trouble doing." Kinjiro explained.   
"Such as?" Suiren asked.   
"I.J. for one thing." 

The girls had a temporary vision in their heads of chibi thems trying to push the lumbering death machine into the portal, and understood instantly. 

"Um, Kinjiro, did you and Ayame build me a slave at all?" Suiren asked.   
"We did, but we had trouble controlling it. It sort of ran away." he explained.   
"Okay..." Suiren replied, not sure what they meant by "ran away". 

Outside, the Seishi were wondering about this new vehicle that they were going to use to reach Toyama this time was. Their long, nasty battle machine was bad enough, what could Ayame possibly have built that they needed so badly to get to Toyama this time? 

Ayame stepped out from inside the fifth section of the monstrosity. 

"Okay, all pre-flight stuff's done. Let's get going." Ayame replied as the container began to split down the middle, revealing a aircraft that looked like it could go straight into space and fit right in. 

"Kinjiro and I based it on a Mod Starbridge." she explained. "It's got all the standard armaments of an E class. I don't have a name for the thing yet though. Ready to go?" Ayame asked as everyone warily climbed in through the cargo bay and followed her up to the cockpit area. They took their seats as Ayame prepared to lift off. 

"This thing has two seperate power systems on it, a secondary and a primary. The secondary can only provide enough juice to the weapons systems and power the engines on speeds up to Mach 3."   
"What about the primary?" Ayako asked.   
"That kicks in the added oomph we need to push the engines up to escape velocity and go into space. But all we really need now is the repulsorlift systems and the verniers to get where we're going." Ayame answered as they lifted off and proceeded to glide along at high speed towards mainland Japan. Ayame flipped on the radar and began to scan for the Seishi based on Kinjiro's own satellites, but only found large patches of black that remained, even though most of the radar map revealed the terrain and units occupying them. 

"Damn. Houji must have set up GAP Generators."   
"What are GAP Generators Miss Ayame?" Navcase asked.   
"Well, I hate to break your heart Yoko, but they don't fabricate trendy clothing stores. What they DO accomplish is blocking out portions of our radar picture, GPS uplink or not. Meaning, we have no idea what the area looks like or how many enemy units we can expect to find there. Our best bet is to try and land somewhere outside where the GAP generators are and pray that Houji doesn't throw too much at you guys." Ayame explained.   
"I just hope he doesn't turn on that blasted whatever it was that turned off our armors." Anubis said.   
"Ayame, what is that strange 'u' shaped thing on top of that building?" Yuriko said, pointing up ahead.   
"That, would be a GAP Generator. Okay, I'm powering up the guns to see if I can take it out." 

Targeting crosshairs appeared on the front glass, as Ayame brought the evil tower into her sights, moments later sending a pair of railgun shots slamming into the annoyance, damaging it badly before using her lasers to finish it off. Instantly the radar became much clearer, as all the various units in the immediate area became visible. 

"Can you get any info on what they are Ayame?" Ryo asked.   
"Unfortunately, no. We're going to have to land." She explained. 

Ayame began to take the ship down, firing her weapons frequently to clear a path for the Seishi as they filed out of the cargo bay, charging into the numerous DINN and Cyber Soldiers that Houji had dispatched, as they began to drop like flies. Moments later, they were gone, and Yoko was on. 

Reciting a simple incantation, she threw her staff out in front of them, and it turned towards the north. 

"This way!" she said, as the others followed suit. 

Back at Houji's little base, the final preparations had been made. His carriers set out at last towards the Isle of Mists, with him at the helm of his flagship, the _Char Anznable_. 

"With all these fighters, that accursed plane will not stop me this time!   
And with all my sea mecha, none of them will succeed!" Houji said confidently. 

Back in Toyama, led by Yoko's staff, the group was slowly making their way towards the Priest of Amaterasu, wherever he happened to be. There was not much in the way of resistance, as the mechs left behind were quickly dispatched before they could do anything serious by Navcase, Anubis, Ryo, Yuriko, and Kashin. 

"This is almost too easy." Navcase observed.   
"Yes, I agree. I would bet my former Ogre armor that Tenma has been expecting us to some degree." Anubis said.   
"Great, so where is that bastard?" Kashin asked.   
"I wish I knew. We must be on our guard." Anubis said. 

The group treaded cautiously as they proceeded further into the city, following the trail Yoko had picked up with her staff. Everyone knew that the Priest was somewhere here. They were also quite sure that Tenma knew this as well, and would do everything in his power to keep it from happening. 

Back at the ship, monitoring the situation carefully, Ayame had picked up four unknown blips coming their way. All had taken off at relatively the same time, and they were all headed for the team. 

"Anubis! It's Ayame. I'm picking up bogeys coming your way. I don't know what they are, but you can bet they're bad. Be careful." Ayame said. 

"Right. Perhaps we should ready our armors." Anubis said. 

Navcase had fallen into an almost trance as he stood, as if expecting something to happen, and soon. 

"I feel someone familiar, but it's very faint." Navcase said, going into Shinken no Kamae stance as what looked like VR Raiden flew in and opened fire with its bazooka in a spread of shots, forcing the group to dive for cover. 

Next, a ground bomb was tossed, but the group jumped to dodge it, as the explosion tore up the street. 

"Kazuhiko...it's you." Navcase said to himself. "I can feel you...what in Heaven's name has Tenma done to you?"   
"Anubis!" he shouted. "I'll stay and handle this!"   
"What? We need you and your sword if we're gonna remotely get to the Priest unscathed!"   
"You can handle it! This is my fight!" Navcase declared.   
"Good luck to you then. Yoko! Lead on!" Anubis said as Yoko aimed her staff again, as they were presented with a new direction.   
"ARMOR OF HOPE!" Navcase shouted, as he armored up and flew above his rival, producing his beam saber. 

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu! Ryu Tsui Sen!" he shouted, crashing down on top of the armor, only to have his attack blocked by the bazooka, and whacked by it as he was sent backwards. He recovered, and was forced to dodge in the   
air as bazooka shots were fired at him again. He attempted to make more advances on the enemy machine, but most of them were fended off by the Raiden's bazooka.   
"All of his blows have no life to them! It as if he has had most of his life force suppressed! Fear not, my friend, I will free you from whatever it is they have done to you!" Navcase vowed. 

"I really hope cape boy isn't getting himself killed right now." Kashin replied.   
"Shinta-chan can take care of himself!" Yuriko declared.   
"I hope you can say the same about him when he's heavily encased in armor plating." Kashin added.   
"That's enough Kashin. Yoko, which way is that staff pointing now?" Anubis asked.   
"It says to go this way." Yoko answered.   
"Great, we're entirely dependent on valley girl to get us out of this." Kashin complained.   
"Geez, are you always this negative? I've known pessimists with more confidence than you." Ryo added.   
"There's a big difference between being pessimistic and being realistic." Kashin stated. 

"Guys! I'm picking up another one of the bogeys, approaching really fast!" Ayame reported.   
"Everyone, jump now!" Anubis said, as a blur came flying by and turned again to face them. 

"Hahahahaha! You guys are gonna get your asses kicked so fast, ja won't have time to wonder!" the opponent stated.   
"This guy seems very cocky and overconfident about his abilities. Ryo and I can take him. Kashin, take Ayako, Yuriko, and Yoko and find that Priest. We'll catch up." Anubis said.   
"Fine. Okay girl, point that thing and let's get a move on!" Kashin ordered. 

"ARMOR OF WHITE REFLECTION!" Ryo shouted.   
"ARMOR OF DARK ABSORPTION!" Anubis added. 

Within moments their own super armors were in place and it was time to rumble. 

"What do you make of this guy Anubis?" Ryo asked as the others hurried off.   
"He's extremely fast, and is too sure of himself. It's the speed I'm more worried about." Anubis informed him. 

The slowly shrinking group headed forward as the sounds of Osakan laughter and battle cries from Ryo and Anubis faded into the distance, Yoko's staff led them onward.   
"Great. We're down to you three. Okay girl, now where to?" Kashin said.   
_"Ayako, be careful."_ came Temia's voice.   
"Where?" Ayako asked. 

Suddenly, another form raced past them, slicing at Kashin and Yoko, but somehow Yoko managed to block. Whatever it was, it was on in-line skates it seemed, and pivoted around to charge them again, swinging its sword at Kashin, who only held out his hand. 

"I don't think so." Kashin said, as a familiar metallic hum took to the air as the warrior was pushed back, tripping over its skates and hitting the ground hard.   
"Skates? It couldn't be. But Temia did say that she had to be one of them."   
_"I did. And you are not mistaken. That is your friend, trapped within that thing, under some sort of mind control Your only hope of getting her free is to use something stronger than what controls her."_ Temia explained.   
"Kashin!" Ayako called out.   
"What is it?" he called back.   
"Leave this one to me!" Ayako demanded.   
"Are you nuts? I'm not leaving a sixteen year old to fight something like this!"   
"I'm seventeen, and I've got Temia to back me up!" Ayako insisted.   
"Fine. Just don't get yourself killed, kid." Kashin replied, as he, Yoko and Yuriko headed off. 

"Naru. I'm going to help you any way I can." Ayako said. "Maybe something gaming related will refresh your memory." Ayako said to herself as she focused her Chi, transforming into an outfit not unlike Sun Shang Xiang from Dynasty Warriors. Chakram in hand, Ayako charged the strange Third/Fei Yen/Nobel Gundam thing, slicing into the armor, only to be parried by her own sword, which opened up into her bow blade and fired, knocking Ayako back, but not before she absorbed the shot and sent it flying back at Naru, damaging one of her gauntlets.   
_"Good work, Ayako. Keep up your attack, and soon you should be strong enough to transform."_ Temia explained. 

Ayako rushed in again, dodging the sword thrusts carefully before swinging in with a few good strokes from the chakram and knocking Naru backwards. She got up and skated at high speed straight towards her friend, slicing with the sword again, but Ayako managed to swing around back and hit her in the back with her chakram. Naru elbowed her backwards, as Ayako fell on her butt, but quickly lined up and fired a force bolt back at her opponent, disarming Naru and giving Ayako some time to rush in and get a few more hits with her chakram. 

"Temia, are you strong enough yet?" Ayako asked.   
_"I'm almost there. Just a little more energy."_ she explained.   
"All right." Ayako said, not knowing how much longer she could hold out without Temia to help. 

She ran in once again, somehow cartwheeling into Naru and knocking her over, as the ring began glowing brightly.   
"It's up to you now Temia." Ayako said, as she held the ring out, and energy began traveling all over her body, placing spikes on her shoulders, helmet, and shins. The protrusions on her arms were missing as the chakrams remained in Temia's own hands. With her own skills, she tore into Naru at high speed, damaging the armor and driving her backwards. 

"How much is this going to take to get her free?" Ayako asked.   
_"I don't know Ayako. Is there anyone that could possibly get through to her other than you?"_

Ayako thought to herself, and remembered. 

"Yuuji! That's it! I saw this in an anime once. All we have to do is get that helmet off her. But how do we get him here?" Ayako asked. 

Temia reached up to her shoulder and pulled one of the spikes off, which easily detached, as she threw it out into the air and the energy formed a portal. 

_"I'm not too good at this, so focus as hard as you can on this Yuuji, and that beacon should pull him here. I will see what I can do about keeping Naru busy."_

Temia lifted off the ground and charged Naru with blinding speed, driving her back further and further as Ayako concentrated harder and harder. Slowly but surely, a figure started to appear out of the gateway, who looked quite confused as to how he got there. 

"Where am I?" Yuuji said, looking at the strange skating fiend and the spiky thing fighting it. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head. 

_"Yuuji! I'm a friend of Naru's. She's stuck in that thing!"_ Ayako called out.   
"Naru? She's in trouble?" Yuuji answered back.   
_"Yes, and I need your help to save her."_ Ayako continued.   
"All right. What can I do?" Yuuji asked.   
_"Call out to her! Get her attention!"_   
"Naru!" Yuuji called out, breaking the monotony of battle sounds. 

The skating thing paused suddenly, as if it was listening. 

"Yes! It's me, Yuuji! You've got to stop this Naru! Fight it!" he shouted. 

Taking her chakram and wasting no time, Temia sliced again, striking a blow across the faceplate. 

_"Careful!"_ Ayako said. 

However, this was not good, as the hair fins on the back of the armor opened up and it began glowing red. 

"This is really bad." Ayako said to herself. 

With increased fury, the thing with Naru trapped inside began wailing on Temia, as she managed to knock her sword away and then fired force bolt after force bolt at the helmet, denting it more and more until it finally shattered around her, revealing Naru, whose eyes seemed to be glowing. Temia dove for the sword and grabbed it, as a circle beam fired out at Temia, who absorbed it. 

"_That wasn't a good thing. Tell him to hurry up and do whatever it is you intend to do!" _ Temia said.   
"_Yuuji! I need you to kiss her!"_ Ayako said.   
"Kiss her?" he said questionably.   
"_Yes, Kiss her! Love conquers all, right? Hey, it worked on Ceres, maybe it'll work here!"_   
"Okay." Yuuji said. "Naru!" he called again. 

She turned towards him with an evil, but almost understanding gaze. 

"Naru, I've missed you more than life itself. I hoped you were all right. You know how much I care about you, right? Do you have an answer for me yet?" Yuuji said.   
"Yuu-ji?" Naru said weakly, clearly trying to fight Drakka's control.   
"Yes, it's me. Come here, please." Yuuji said. 

Naru cautiously approached, as he quickly grabbed her around the neck and gave her a kiss. Not just a kiss, but one of those, fireworks launching, heavens cheering, and of course, control breaking mega kisses. The force was so great, that back at Houji's, Drakka/Midori was knocked backwards, and was screaming in pain as the positive energy nailed him. 

Back at the battlefield, the armor shattered around Naru as she remained in her Trace suit, and slumped over Yuuji's shoulder. But Yuuji soon started to fade. 

"Hurry and give her to me. I'll take care of her. My anchor spell will not last much longer. When it expires, it will return you to where you were." Temia explained. 

Yuuji handed the unconscious Naru into Temia's arms, as he turned to energy and vanished, back to where he belonged as the energy also returned to Temia's shoulder. Temia lifted off the ground and raced back towards the ship, where Ayame was waiting to pick them up. Ayame was surprised to see Ayako back so soon. 

"Did you find him yet?" Ayame asked.   
"No, but the others are in big trouble. We should try and help." Ayako answered as she set Naru down in one of the seats. 

"Okay. Wait here, I'll let the others know you're okay." Ayame answered. 

"Anubis!" Ayame called out.   
"Anubis here, but somewhat busy at the moment."   
"In case you're worried about Ayako, she's right here. We're also heavy one tomboy."   
"Okay. We've got a problem here, some speed demon. Kashin and the others went on ahead, and I don't know where Navcase is, he hasn't said anything."   
"Okay. We'll see what we can do." Ayame said. "I just hope the others are having better luck back on the Isle." 

Meanwhile, and luckily for I.J, the additional armaments were installed and he could finally come out. The door slid open and the large machine wheeled himself out, armed with a pair of Brownings on top of his turret and a pair of 150mm railguns on the inner sides of both his front treads. He rolled over to the Tank Bunker that had been set up and locked into place, among the other Tank Killers that Kinjiro had brought with him. One of the engineers headed over to Kinjiro, who was waiting in the CCC. 

"All defenses are in place sir."   
"Good. Let's hope they hold." Kinjiro said. 

Ever last radar was fired up as the good guys began looking out for Houji's next strike force. When they would come, was unknown. What they were packing, they were very sure of. 

Some distance out to sea, still a ways from the island, Houji's commander gave orders to deploy the various water mecha stored in the lower compartment. They would be a deterrent to Bakurai and Ran, while the hordes of air mecha would finally put Himeihoshi in his place. Decked out with all sorts of missiles and such to shoot the looser down, Houji was quite confident that his forces would succeed this time. 

Back in the city, the continued struggle between Kazuhiko and Navcase was still ongoing. Navcase continually dodged shots from Kazuhiko's bazooka, as Navcase tried to get a shot from his rifle back at him, but he seemed to be quite fast. 

Navcase's on board computer thing told him that the suit being utilized by Kazuhiko had only three weapons: the bazooka, the ground mine, and the powerful death beam. It was the death beam that he was most afraid of, as he was unsure if Kazuhiko was able to fire it without invocation. At the moment, Kazuhiko was only sticking to his bazooka, so it was quite possible that his heavier weapons might require outside authorization to fire. 

"I have to get through to him. Somehow." Navcase thought to himself, bring himself into the attack stance favored by the 13th Hiko, as Navcase raced forward doing something in between a God Field Dash and Kuzu Ryu Sen, slamming into Kazuhiko, hitting at the nine points successfully, with no problem whatsoever. 

"Kazuhiko! It is I, the Sword of Heaven, your sworn opponent and opposite! Cast aside your armor and fight me on your terms, not theirs!" 

Kazuhiko's response was to unload with another blast from his bazooka, Navcase managed to evade. 

"I have to get that helmet off him. It may be my only hope. But if I am off by the slightest, I could also kill him. Perhaps Ayame and her new magic can help with this."   
"AYAME! DO YOU READ ME?" Navcase shouted into his radio.   
"Yes, I can hear you loudly and clear. You don't have to yell."   
"Forgive me. Can you use your new magic to make Kazuhiko's helmet come off?" Navcase asked.   
"I can try, but no promises." Ayame said.   
"Thank you." Navcase said. 

Ayame suited up and stepped outside, expanding her scan throughout the city, seeking out Kazuhiko in particular. To make a long paragraph short, she found him, but there were all sorts of blocks that she would have to hack through first. Ayame wasted no time starting her hacking. 

"Perhaps I can get him back by overpowering their control, the same way Ryo freed me." Navcase wondered. "It will be a gamble, but it just might work. KAI JIN!" he shouted. 

Instantly all of his focusing panels deployed as his guns were aimed squarely at its target has he began to lock on. 

Up in the Heavens, Amaterasu focused her own energy and sent it flying downward towards the earth, as the clouds parted and the energy flew down to a waiting Navcase, as his panels charged. 

"I hope this works." Navcase said to himself. "FIRE!" 

The energy unleashed from the two guns and nailed Kazuhiko dead on, as he began to scream in pain. Back at Tenma's, all was going bad, as systems were fried and shut off. 

"Houji, your dampeners on Yagyu are failing..." Tenma said to Houji, who was slowly approaching the target area.   
"Oh no! That means we will not be able to control him!" Houji said.   
"Oh, is that all?" Tenma replied. "You're lucky we still have the others, or you would be typing with seven fingers by now." 

Images flashed before Kazuhiko's eyes; battles with Navcase, Nakoruru, his wife, his extended family, as his kanji slowly began to glow once more, stronger and stronger, as the armor began to glow as well, and crack. And crack more, before it finally exploded around him and he dropped on top of a building, still clad in his Trace suit, as Navcase set down as well. 

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Kazuhiko asked.   
"Houji and Tenma must have corrupted you in some way and forced you to pilot that armor against your will." Navcase explained.   
"I see. It gives me all the more reason to wreak havoc on them later. Our conflict will be settled in the near future. Until then, farewell." Kazuhiko replied as he quickly headed off across the rooftops. 

Navcase extended his Seishi senses outward, searching for the others in his group. After getting a lock, he raced off to help Kashin and the others. 

Back at the Isle, the early warning system went off and everyone scrambled into action. 

"They're here. All right everyone, get ready. Mia, see if you can get a lock on them and keep them from getting close and save us lots of trouble." Kinjiro said. 

Mia began to warm up the huge gun that made up most of the cannons' primary weapons system, word came in that it was broken for some reason. 

"Oh no. This is just great. I knew I should not have dabbled with a weapon whose systems I barely understood!" Kinjiro replied.   
"What do you want us to do Kinjiro?" Sakura asked.   
"We've got to keep them from getting to the island, that's what. Ran, take Bakurai and submerge, work your way towards Houji's ships as fast as you can, see if you can get any info on them."   
"What about the AA guns?" Dais asked.   
"Those won't even begin to open fire until they get in range of the beach, so we're going to have to take the fight to them. But without Ryo and the others, it's going to be difficult."   
"I'll go with Kanesada, and launch Himeihoshi. Maybe we can cripple them before they even get into range to launch." Sakura explained. 

"Good idea. We still have Rowen and the others here, they'll have to hold the beach if they make it past the cannons." 

The side of the Slave Bay opened up and Kanesada slid out, with Sakura once again ready, who charged down the ramp, only to get stuck in the sand, transformed to soldier config as the backpack and other armaments locked into place and she headed out to deal with Houji's new threat up close and personal. The roof hatch opened on the Slave Bay as well, sending Himeihoshi hurtling into the air. 

"Look out, it doesn't matter who or what you throw at me, It'll crash faster that you can launch it!" Himeihoshi dared as he flew alongside Sakura as they raced along the water, where up ahead they spotted a pair of carriers. 

"What on earth?" Himeihoshi wondered.   
"Not on this one, but EVN Earth. That's a Fed Carrier, and I have no clue how Houji got them. But I've never seen anything like the other ship he's got with him." Sakura said. 

"Ha ha ha! The mecha gods must be smiling upon us today! They granted me this wonderful carrier, which I have painted to resemble White Base, and then there is my own supercarrier, which I have christened after the most dangerous of all mecha pilots in Gundam!" Houji said.   
"Sir, we have incoming. Can we launch the fighters?" an officer said.   
"May I finish my blatant worshipping of myself first?" Houji asked.   
"Yes sir." 

Houji let out a few more cackles of glee before giving the order to launch. A small hatch on the front of the Fed carrier opened up, as another opened up on the other carrier, as hordes of fighters began flying out. 

"Where in the name of Basara Nekki did all these planes come from?" Himeihoshi wondered. "THANK YOU!" he shouted as he flew in to engage.   
"Himeihoshi, wait! Even you can't take out all these fighters yourself!" Sakura said as she sent a few mortar shells flying into some of Houji's attackers, knocking them out of the sky. A few started pursing Sakura, who fired back at them. 

"No! No! Not her! The other one! Destroy the other one!"   
"Roger that. Target is verified." one of the mechs reported as they veered off from following Sakura and headed after Himeihoshi. 

"WHY ARE YOU ALL GOING AFTER ME?" Himeihoshi wondered as a group of fighters got on his tail. He quickly went into a loop, passing over them and got behind him. 

"How'd you like that?" Himeihoshi asked.   
"Target is on our six. Fire cannons." the mecha reported. 

A pair of cannons on each mech began firing backwards, which Himeihoshi banked to avoid as he opened up his leg launchers and sent some mini-missiles screaming into them. 

"Try these on for size!" Himeihoshi shouted. 

The missiles flew out and nailed a few of the planes, but the rest were able to dodge quickly and avoid getting hit.   
"DAMN! Where did these things get programmed to fly?" Himeihoshi wondered. 

He banked around and headed back the other way, only to run into more of them. 

"Target is locked. Fox 1, 2, and 3." the mecha stated. 

Several AAM's were sent flying at Himeihoshi, who swerved to avoid them, as he approached so he could launch his own ordinance. 

"Target is too close for missiles, switching to guns." the mechs stated. 

"Ha! Your missiles, MISSED!" he stated as he began opening fire with his autocannons, as they shot back with their lasers. Himeihoshi launched into a barrel roll, which caused the enemy shots to bounce harmlessly off him. A group of mini-missiles slammed into the enemy fighters, courtesy of Sakura. This gave Himeihoshi the opportunity to send some well placed plasma shots into the remaining fighters. 

"Good, take that!" Himeihoshi stated. 

The hatches on the White Base clone opened once again, as more fighters streamed out. Himeihoshi sent a few more missiles streaking towards them, knocking a few out of the sky. A few more went straight up, only to come diving down in an attempt to strafe the warrior, but Sakura blasted their engines with her mortar cannons, turning them into balls of fire as they crashed into the ocean. Himeihoshi flew past one and pulled a U-turn, racing back the other way, as opened fire with a few more missiles, taking them down as well. 

"Himeihoshi, you draw their fire, I'm going to see if I can take out their guns!" Sakura said as she raced back the other way, sending her mortars into a few of the ship's weapons, including their missile launchers. 

"That should hold them. Now for the engines." Sakura said as she turned around and headed around to the back, only to find a few more weapons there, that forced her to break off her attack, as group after group of fighters came flying out of the White Base. Himeihoshi tried to conserve missiles the best he could, but soon he was out. More fighters came flying out, forcing him to take them down with his autocannons or short bursts from his gun pods. 

"You don't get it! There's two ways to take down a carrier! Destroy all their fighters, or destroy their capability to launch them!" Sakura shouted. 

"Why didn't I think of that?"   
"Look, I'll cover you, just hit that door!" Sakura said, as the next wave of fighters was launched, Sakura launched her missiles to take a few down, as Himeihoshi took aim and sprayed the door with his gun pods, damaging the opening mechanism, before climbing over the top and firing his autocannons along the top. 

"Damage report!" the captain ordered.   
"Launch doors damaged! It'll take time to repair them!"   
"What about our guns?" he asked.   
"A bunch of them were taken out when the other one opened fire!"   
"Damn! Contact Otoantou and let him know we can't back him up!" 

Houji moved forward with his own supercarrier, plodding along towards the island, as he opened up his own bays and launched a different type of fighter. 

"Those things are different than the ones from before." Himeihoshi noticed.   
"Looks like they might be an attempt to take the defenses out before Houji gets there." Sakura observed. "Let's move!"   
"Right behind you!" Himeihoshi said as the two flew back towards the beach, in an attempt to get there before the fighters. Himeihoshi transformed and took a position in the water, opening up all of his launchers and locking his Null Lasers into firing position. 

"This is our only hope." He said, training his crosshairs on the first plane and began opening fire with everything he had, shooting them down. Only a few managed to scoot by, but I.J, the tanks, and Guardian G.I.'s managed to shoot the rest down before they could launch their ordinance. 

"Launch the second wave!" Houji ordered, as the carrier got closer and closer to the island. More fighters were taken down by the siege line, including fire from the CCC, which used its other weapons besides the big gun.   
"We must take that island at all costs! Launch more fighters!" Houji ordered. 

More fighters came streaming out of the launch bay, as they deployed their forward weapons and launched long range missiles at the beach. However, they too were no match for Kinjiro's island defenses. 

Under the water, however, Bakurai and Ran were having even more trouble. A whole school of War Fish had been sent out courtesy of Houji, and guns and torpedo fire was being unleashed on them, as they dodged every which way to stave them off, as they sent torpedoes of their own flying back at them, with laser fire being unleashed as well. 

"We've got to stop all of them, Bakurai!" Ran said.   
"Yes. They must be another phase of Houji's plan." Bakurai reported. "However, as a boat I can not do an effective job of taking them out. TRANSFORM!" he shouted, switching into soldier config and deploying his trident, which he ignited the optional beam blade from, as he began swimming towards his opponents and impaling them with his weapon, taking them down much faster than he would as a boat. 

"I don't think those mines we planted are going to help too much." Ran said.   
"No. We'll have to rely on our fighting down here to keep our water-based attackers off our case." Bakurai explained as he continued to spear all of the other War Fish in one fell swoop after another, rolling over to avoid torpedoes, and using his spear to parry their arm blades. 

"Aquatic unit to Houji! We're loosing here!" they reported.   
"You'll have to do better! I did not build a large purple submarine for your personal use!"   
"Sir, but there is only one of them, and they are doing a number on us!" 

Explosions were heard in the background as more and more of Houji's War Fish were turned into filet of mecha. 

"How close to the island are we?" Houji demanded to know.   
"Only a few more klicks away!" the navigator reported.   
"Deploy more Class B fighters. The more defenses we take out now, the fewer we face when we land the Dropships!" Houji ordered. 

More class B's were launched, and sent their long range missiles streaking towards the island once again. And once again, Himeihoshi and the Isle defenses trashed them. 

"Keep at it! That thing has to run out of ammo for his guns at some point!" Houji said. 

And so the cycle continued, with Houji firing his missiles, them getting shot down, more being launched, and even more being shot down. 

Back at Tenma's end of the operation, tank after tank was being gathered outside the portal. 

"When you want something done right, do it yourself, and don't let Houji screw it up first." Tenma mumbled to himself as he led his tank battalions through the portal Drakka had opened and just outside firing range of the palace. 

"Now Amaterasu, let's see how you handle a two-pronged assault." 

Inside the palace, soldiers rushed to Amaterasu's side, informing her of the impending situation. 

"Another attack? Aimed here? Contact Kinjiro, tell him to get some of his Guardian GI's up here to help fend off the tank assault." 

Back on the Isle, about a dozen of the anti-tank troops undeployed themselves and ran up the beach towards the shrine so that they could get into better firing positions at the palace. 

Back in Toyama, the search for the Priest was on. Now down to Yoko, Yuriko, and Kashin, they had to hurry. Anubis and Ryo were busy trying to stop the fast moving warrior, and Navcase had broken off to handle Kazuhiko. Ayako had chosen to stay behind for yet another opponent. Their numbers kept diminishing, and there was little hope that they too would make it through this mission without some opposition coming after them as well. 

Yoko's staff started glowing extremely bright, and several attempts to use her pointing spell all pointed the same way.   
"I think we've found him! I hope he's cute!" Yoko replied.   
"We are here to retrieve our priest, whether or not he is cute does not matter." Kashin said.   
"Yes it does!" Yoko shot back. 

Before she could continue her argument, Kashin cut her off. 

"Something's coming." Kashin replied. 

Out of the sky, a large, maroon robot that resembled a bell came down slowly, and landed in front of them. Within a matter of minutes, Aegis and DINN units also descended around it. 

"Okay, now what?" Yoko asked.   
"Houji and Tenma aren't going to let us take the Priest without a fight. Now we've got to take this big stupid thing out." Kashin observed.   
"Then let us do so." Yuriko answered. 

The final three Seishi called upon their armors, and began to rip into the enemy units before them. Yuriko, using her great skill with her spear, sliced and diced through line after line, as Kashin ripped into even more with his beam saber. Yoko, on the other hand, was doing her best to stay out of the conflict. 

"Why did we have to bring her anyway? I could have found the Priest by now!" Kashin shouted.   
"Her Magic is the only thing that has gotten us this far!" Yuriko replied.   
"Well, it's my power that's going to get us the rest of the way!" Kashin shouted, as the air began to hum and the enemy mechs were lifted off the ground, and slammed into each other, smashing them. Kashin then charged like a bat out of hell straight towards their leader, reciting the activation lines to initiate Shining Finger, preparing to drive it straight through the outer shell and straight through. 

"SHINING FINGER!" he shouted, driving his hand into the outer shell, attempting to burn through. But something stopped him. Memories. Memories which he knew, and those he did not know. Karen. 

The next thing he knew, he was being lifted into the air, and sent flying backwards by an energy bolt that felt like it was going to crush him like a tin can while still inside his armor. The wing that had briefly opened up to reveal a clawed hand now closed up again, as Yuriko went in for her own assault, only to suffer the same fate.   
"No! Karen's inside that thing!" Kashin shouted.   
"Are you sure?" Yuriko asked.   
"Yes. I saw her memories when I touched that thing. I'll try to hold her off, you and Valley Girl get inside and get that Priest." Kashin replied. 

Yuriko and Yoko headed inside the nearby building, as Kashin went to work, using his beam saber in an attempt to hold off Karen's energy bolts as she continued to open fire from her hands. He attempted to pull the wings apart, but before he could gather the concentration, he was thwarted by another energy bolt. The wings parted, as it raised its hand, which lifted Kashin off the ground, dangling him in the air, as it took off and charged him, landing punch after punch, before ax kicking him back down t. It landed, and as Kashin got to his feet again he flew in with his judo, only to have his advance blocked over and over again, somehow Tenma had managed to program the suit with the means to win. He would have to hurry or have a miracle if he wanted to win today. 

Inside, Yuriko and Yoko hurried up the stairs, dismissing their armor quickly, finally coming across a teenage boy. 

"It's you!" he exclaimed. "I have dreamed of this moment for months now. You're both Seishi of Amaterasu, right? My name is Makoto Tsukigumi."   
"A very wise and disguising name." Yuriko observed. "But we must hurry." 

Makoto nodded as he, Yuriko, and Yoko headed downstairs and out the door, where Kashin was still trying to fend off Karen without hurting her. 

"He's in trouble. We must help him!" Yuriko shouted, bringing her naginanta and armor to bear on Karen, only to have a series of blasts send her back.   
"Mobility Mode!" Yuriko shouted, as her shoulder guards detached and locked around her beam bow, forming a shield, which she locked into position as she went in again with her spear, blocking Karen's own retaliation. 

"We will need help." Makoto observed, grabbing Yoko's staff and driving it into the ground, as energy surged up, enveloping the area. Navcase's kanji glowed, as he turned directly for the energy spike. 

Back with Anubis and Ryo, Shou was keeping them busy with his sheer speed, dodging every hit they tried to make, going into the air, rolling into a ball, and then dive-bombing them, punching several times before unleashing an uppercut, running up close and spinning upwards, taking his target up with him, as he landed safely and they crashed to the ground. 

"Nya nya nya nya nya! Jou guys don' stand a chance against me! Dey don' call me Onsoku for nothin'!" 

"Anubis, your kanji is glowing." Ryo observed.   
"So is yours." Anubis pointed out.   
"We must hurry to where our energies lead us." Anubis said, as he and Ryo took off.   
"Wait, what about speed boy?" Ryo asked.   
"Leave him to me." Anubis said, as he actively cloaked, as Shou made a beeline for Ryo.   
"I'm comin' for ya! Ja better look out, It's gonna hurt in da mornin'!" Shou exclaimed, running at full speed, not noticing that Anubis was invisible, and holding his sword like a golf club, and swung just as Shou flew by, making him trip and fly into a nearby wall. 

"Will he be all right?" Ryo asked, as Shou proceeded to moan, groan, and curse.   
"Yes, in time." Anubis replied.   
"How can you tell?" Ryo asked.   
"He spoke with an Osaka accent." Anubis stated.   
"Ohhhhhh." Ryo answered.   
"Now, let us hurry to whatever called us." Anubis answered as they flew off at high speed. 

Back at the ship, Ayako's own kanji began to glow. 

"Ayame! Ayame! The others in trouble, we've got to hurry and get to them!"   
"All right, lead the way!" Ayame shouted, taking off and following Ayako's frantic directions. 

Up at the palace, Tenma's assault had already begun. Blasts from Siege Tanks crashed into the magical barriers, as Guardian GI's fired back in a attempt to disable the tanks. Archers unleashed explosive tipped arrows, somehow managing to hit the tanks at their range. 

"Something is up, your Eminence." one of the commanders stated. "Their Siege tanks are firing away, but the rest of their armored units are silent. Shall we be concerned?"   
"Yes. We must hope our barriers hold until Kinjiro can send us reinforcements." Amaterasu declared. "Do as much damage as you can now." 

On the Isle, jets dropped like flies as Himeihoshi lay waste to a portion of Houji's new air corps. Anything that got past Himeihoshi was cut down by the AA batteries on the beach and the SDT itself. When the larger dropships failed to get close enough, Houji launched the smaller troop transports, but their slow speed made them easy targets for the Guardian GI's and a certain Browning equipped tank. Below the waves, Ran and Bakurai were making sushi out of the War Fish sent to destroy them. 

"Damage report!" Houji ordered.   
"You don't want to know sir." one of the officers replied.   
"YES I DO!" HOuji fired back.   
"Do you want the statistical answer or the straight one?"   
"The straight one!"   
"WE'RE LOOSING MISERABLY!" the officer fired back, before ending with ",sir."   
"Houji. Report in." came Tenma's voice.   
"Sir, my massive army is no match for them, I am running out of mecha..."   
"I assumed that. Change of plans. Withdraw and head back to the city, we're picking up a power spike, and it's not us. I checked Karen's visuals and we've got a Seishi problem. Somehow they snuck in here, and there's someone with them. We must not allow them to leave! Head back and cut off their escape!" Tenma ordered.   
"At once." Houji said, giving the order to retreat. The remaining fighters returned to their ships, and the mammoth carriers turned around and started heading away from the island. 

"We won? WE WON!" Kento shouted.   
"I don't think so Kento. They're withdrawing." Rowen answered.   
"But why? What's so important back in Toyama..." Kento wondered, and then he remembered.   
"We've got to move out, and fast, Ayame doesn't know what's coming." Rowen said as he headed for the Cannon. Kinjiro was there to greet him. 

"Houji's retreating."   
"They must have found out about the Seishi. We've got to follow them, quickly. I can't get a message through to her. We have to get them out of there, or we loose all hope of winning this war." Kinjiro said. "Get I.J. into the _Phantom Express_, and get Himeihoshi back inside to rearm. We've got to link this thing up and get there fast." Kinjiro said, as everyone clambered inside as fast as they could, linking up the Hauler and everything else, before slowly making their way down the beach and out to sea, bound for Toyama. 

Back at the city, Kashin and Yuriko were doing all they could to fend off Karen's attacks, when a bolt of energy slammed into her, knocking her back and putting a serious dent in her wings! 

"Good, Samurai Dork's finally returned." Kashin replied.   
"Luminance from the Heavens!" Ryo cried, nailing Karen and knocking her for somewhat of a loop.   
"DARKNESS FROM THE DEPTHS!" Anubis called out, nailing her with yet another blast.   
"We saw it too." Anubis said, keeping the pressure on her as Ryo did the same.   
"What did you do?" Yoko asked.   
"I cast a calling spell, that will gather the Seishi to my side." Makoto explained. 

Ryo and Anubis stopped firing, as Karen reeled backwards, as her faceplate opened. 

"Where...am..I?" Karen wondered, looking around at the surroundings. "Yoko? Yuriko? What are you doing..." 

She screamed in pain as a surge of energy overtook the armor, as the faceplate and wings closed up again and she blasted off. 

"Karen!" Kashin shouted. "Come back! TENMA, when I find you..." 

More units patrolled onto the scene, as Kashin continued to fume. 

"I WILL MAKE YOU DIE A THOUSAND DEATHS!" Kashin shouted, his anger triggering the transformation to Super Mode. 

His sword flaring with anger, he tore into the enemy units, trashing them with one hit after another, taking them down at an incredible rate. 

"Kashin! Calm down!" Navcase shouted. "Focus your thoughts, and find a serene state of mind!"   
"BULLSHIT!" Kashin replied. "I'm sick of all this waiting! We take Tenma, and we take him NOW!"   
"This is how you hope to defeat Tenma? He's expecting this! Your rage blinds you and makes you an easy target!" Navcase explained firmly.   
"SHUT UP!" Kashin shouted, charging at Navcase, who turned to block with his own beam blade. "THIS HAND OF MINE GLOWS WITH AN AWESOME POWER! ITS BURNING GRIP TELLS ME TO DEFEAT YOU! TAKE THIS! MY LOVE, MY ANGER, AND ALL OF MY SORROW! SHINING FINGER, SWORD!" 

Kashin charged blindly and angrily at Navcase, who stood ready, as Kashin swung, Navcase swiftly dodged his attack and swung around in back, clipping him on the back of his neck with the handle, knocking him out. 

The remaining mechs swarmed around them, but a series of laser blasts sent them to the scrap heap as Ayame touched down and everyone scrambled aboard as the turrets took out anything that tried to get close. 

"Is this him?" Ayame asked as the group made their way up to the cockpit.   
"Yeah. Isn't he cute?" Yoko answered, causing Makoto to blush a little as they sat down their demon of vengeance. 

"What happened?" Ayako asked.   
"Kashin decided to throw another temper tantrum." Anubis explained. Yoko summoned a small rain cloud above his head to wake him up, as Anubis grabbed him by the throat. 

"Listen you, our only hope of survival and ensuring that you get your daughter back is if we perform the ritual here and now. We've got no other choice other than let Tenma finish us off."   
"Agreed." Kashin said.   
"But what about the others?" Ayako asked.   
"They're probably headed this way now, but I don't know if we can get a message to them, or vice versa." 

Suddenly, a staticy crackle came from the communications gear. 

"Ayame! It's Kinjiro! Thank Amaterasu I've managed to reach you. We're on our way here now to get you guys out of here, but we think Houji's waiting for you. Amaterasu's being bombarded by Tenma, she doesn't know how long she can hold them off. Once Himeihoshi's rearmed, we'll send him to help out. I.J. and some troops are on their way here now on the _Phantom Express_. See what you can find out before we get there. Good luck." 

With that, he was gone. 

"Now what?" Ryo asked.   
"It's going to take forever for that big pile of junk to make it here, and we'll be flying right into another problem." Ayame explained.   
"Then we have no choice. We must perform the summoning now." Anubis explained.   
"But what are we going to do once we've called her?" Yuriko asked.   
"I have a plan." Makoto explained. "You just get into position and make this thing work."   
"We've got to let the others know."   
"I think I know a way." Ayako explained, "If you're willing to trust my knowledge of anime." 

Inside the SDT's command area, one of the walls slowly started to turn into a screen of some sort, with Anubis in it. 

"Kinjiro! I have a message for you and the others." 

**The Sun Soon Rises again to Shed Light Upon the World...**

**Next Episode:**

YOKO: Like, it's me again!   
KASHIN: Heaven save us...   
YOKO: It's finally time for us to take a chance and call down Amaterasu to help us out! My new object of affection, Makoto, has a plan, but what is it? We'll all find out next time, on Ronin Warriors: Hell Back On Earth; Here Comes the Sun Goddess. Don't miss it!   
ANUBIS: It appears that our author has run out of good ideas, including those for titles...   
YOKO: Catch you later! 


	28. Here Comes the Sun Goddess

_Inside the SDT's command area, one of the walls slowly started to turn into a screen of some sort, with Anubis in it._

_"Kinjiro! I have a message for you and others."_

**Ronin Warriors: Hell Back On Earth**   
**Chapter 28: Here Comes the Sun Goddess.**

"What are you doing on the wall? Wouldn't the radio be easier?" Kinjiro asked.   
"Houji will probably jam us at his first opportunity, so this was the best we could do on short notice. Listen, we're going to call on Amaterasu."   
"But HOW? With Houji basically controlling the whole entire city? As soon as he gets wind of it you're all screwed!"   
"We've got no other choice. Get that giant floating behemoth here as fast as you can. We've got to hurry." Anubis replied as the wall returned to normal.   
"All right Ayame, we're set. Let's get this thing over with before Houji tries anything." 

Ayame put the ship into gear, and flew towards the outskirts of town, towards each of the seven pillars which the Amaterasu, like the Drakka Seishi, would have to stand atop for the ritual to work. One by one, the group disembarked from the ship, stepped on the pillar, and descended into it. 

"This is really weird. There's nothing stopping us so far." Ayame said as Yoko stepped out to her pillar.   
"Maybe Houji's taking a page from the Gundam SEED Book of Security." Ayako suggested.   
"Maybe so, but it won't be long before Drakka begins to notice." Ayame said as she reached the next pillar and Yuriko climbed out. 

The flying continued as the group reached the next pillar as Ayako got off with little trouble. Finally, Kashin was put into place, as Ayako turned around and headed back to the whole setup, as she set down the ship ad let Makoto out. 

He carefully began reciting the incantation, as the sky began to clear up dramatically. His body began to glow with the kanji of all seven Seishi. 

_"The Four Palaces of the Heavens. The Four Corners of the Earth. In the name of Sacred Law, Faith, and virtue, I summon thee, Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun." _ Makoto began. 

"TENMA!" Drakka roared, still speaking through Midori.   
"Yes, your eminence."   
"I can feel the energies of good gathering in the city."   
"The Amaterasu Seishi must be here! Call off the second strike and withdraw! We must stop them or all we have worked to undo will be lost!" Tenma ordered as mech after mech turned around and headed back for Toyama. 

"Your Eminence, the enemy forces seem to be withdrawing." a soldier reported.   
"Anubis must be trying to divert their attention and relocate us. We must hope they succeed in finishing the ritual before they can be attacked." 

_"I beseech you to appear on Earth, from your Palace of the Heavens. For the sake of those here who adore you, and who await your presence."_

"Okay, it might break down a wall or two, but isn't this the same incantation that calls upon the Shi Jin?" Ayako asked.   
"Yes. The author can't write decent summoning spells so he transcribed the one off his boxed set cover." Anubis explained. 

_"Come to us! And with your mighty power, destroy all that is evil which threatens us. Save us and grant us our wishes." _Makoto continued, as the energies continued to grow. 

_"Descend to us from the Heavens above!"_ Makoto finished, as a great beam of light shot down from the sun as the other Seishi were gathered around him. The beam slowly began to materialize, until it took the form of an ornately adorned woman, carrying a sheathed sword, wearing the Jewel of Life, and carrying a Mirror. 

"Are you the Priest that summoned Me?" Amaterasu asked the boy.   
"OH yes! I am the one!" Makoto explained. 

Amaterasu removed the Jewel of Life and placed it around his neck, before charging it with her energy, and then vanished. 

"This will give you the ability to call on my supreme powers up to three times." Amaterasu's voice whispered in his head, before the next sound he heard was that of cannon fire. 

"Looks like Tenma decided to crash our party." Kashin observed. 

A group of Aegis types had been dispatched to the scene and were firing their beam rifles at the group, as they dodged for cover. 

"Everyone, get in!" Ayame shouted, as the group scrambled to their seats as the turrets began to return fire on their adversaries long enough for everyone to get strapped in and take off. 

"We've only got one chance to loose them, and that's going up!" Ayame declared as she pointed the ship skyward and soared upward as the mechs switched to mobile armor mode and raced up after her, as the group shot back the best they could. 

"These blasted things better have a maximum altitude, or we're all gonna die!" Kashin shouted.   
"You're the Lord of Magnetism, aren't you? WELL DO SOMETHING MAGNETIC!" Ryo shouted at Kashin. 

Opening the cargo hatch, Kashin, firmly fastening himself in with a portion of his powers, unleashed the rest of his magnetic personality on their pursuers, as he loosened bolts on their thrusters or made them crash into each other and explode or simply fall out of the sky. Some tried to use their main guns, but he simply bent their claws over the cannon and plugged them up. The remaining either backed off or Ayame shot them down. 

"There." Kashin said as he came back inside.   
"Ohhh..." Naru moaned.   
"I think she's finally coming to." Ayako said. "Naru, it's me, Ayako." she replied.   
"Ayako...what are you doing here?" Naru asked as she started to open her eyes. "The last thing I remember was being at Houji's and falling asleep out of boredom..."   
"You were in Otoantou? Tell me the layout!" Kashin asked.   
"Kashin, please, the girl just woke up. And I'm sure she doesn't know what you want to know."   
"Where am I?" Naru asked.   
"You're on board the Sun Empress, our personal ship. I'm Ayame. These are the Amaterasu Seishi: Ryo, the redhaired guy is Anubis, that's Navcase, Yoko, Navcase's fiancée, Yuriko, and the grump guy is Kashin."   
"I think I've seen you before, you rescued me from that mechanized lunatic. But Ayako, you weren't there, you'd just left."   
"I was the spiky thing. It's the being that lives in this ring. Family heirloom." Ayako explained. "Er...I know you're one of the Drakka Seishi, I sorta figured it out, well Temia helped."   
"Who's Temia?" Naru asked.   
"The spiky thing."   
"Okay, but how did I get here? I had this weird dream about fighting Sun Shang Xiang in Virtual ON and then next thing I know, I'm here."   
"Well, Drakka's not the nicest being in the universe. Turns out, he's one of the worst. He took over your mind and sent you after all of us. Temia was able to break you free by summoning Yuuji to help her."   
"Yeah, he was there too."   
"Did I do anything really bad while I was under his control?" Naru asked.   
"Not really, he handles most of his evil stuff on his own mostly, that and Houji."   
"Oh yeah, the Gundam guy. He's weird. Him and Karen's dad." Naru said.   
"Karen? Did you say Karen?" Kashin asked. "WHERE IS SHE?" he demanded.   
"Kashin, please, stop harassing her. She's not going to have most of the answers you seek." Anubis reminded him.   
"Why is he so upset?" Naru asked.   
"He's her real father. Tenma sort of kidnapped her and tricked her into thinking otherwise. He's a very persuasive man, if you didn't already get that from him."   
"Does she know?" Naru asked, shocked at the information.   
"No, unfortunately. It's going to be quite a shocker when she does." Anubis stated.   
"We should really get out of here." Ayame said. "Houji's probably on his way back from the other attack because they know we're here."   
"Can I come too?" Naru asked.   
"It would probably be a good idea, but we've got to find a way out of the city without Houji blasting us into oblivion first." Ayame explained.   
"Wait! We've got to go get my stuff first. I've had enough of this stupid city." Naru said.   
"It's probably too dangerous. We fly over to Otoantou we get our asses blasted into oblivion." Kashin explained.   
"Actually, there might be another way." Makoto said. "A portal spell. We open it into her room, extract everything, and then close it when we're done."   
"Yeah, but once Drakka or Tenma notice they'll try and close it."   
"Still, it is our best option for fulfilling Miss Naru's wishes." Navcase explained.   
"Okay, let's do it." Ayame said. 

Following Makoto's instructions, a gateway was soon opened, as Naru and the others stepped into her cell of a room inside Otoantou. 

"Okay, we don't have much time to loose." Naru said. "Ayame said it won't take long for the portal to get noticed." 

The group of seven wasted no time getting to work on their massive moving mission, as all sorts of gaming software was quickly relocated into through the portal and back into the waiting ship. The systems stayed, as Naru explained they were in the room when she got there, and then promptly disappeared for a while as Houji began to conquer a variety of mech games for the XBox. Next on the list was grabbing Naru's clothing and other necessity of tweendom, which Ayako, Yoko, and Yuriko handled while the guys grabbed everything else they could and tossed it into the ship. 

"TENMA!" came Drakka's voice again.   
"Yes, I feel it too master. Somehow they have managed to elude my defenses and have entered the base. No matter. They'll never get out after I do this!" 

Back in Naru's room, the group began to notice that the portal was slowly closing up. 

"Good, we just got the last of it on the ship." Ryo said.   
"Let's go!" Anubis said, as Yoko, Makoto, Yuriko, and everyone else rushed through the portal and back to the ship, where Ayame was waiting for them. Navcase, Naru, and Anubis were the only ones left behind. 

"Damn. We missed our ticket out." Anubis cursed.   
"There has to be another way out." Navcase reasoned.   
"Yeah, the front entrance, which will be guarded by Drakka only knows how many troops, armor and mecha there to blast us to kingdom come." Anubis reminded him.   
"We'll get out, don't worry!" Naru said, trying to reassure him. I can access the elevator!"   
"You can?" Anubis asked.   
"Of course I can, how do you think I get down here?" Naru said, smiling a little.   
"Okay, let's hurry." Anubis said. 

Naru opened the door, as Anubis peeked around the corner to see if anyone was coming. He motioned to the others, as they followed him out the door and down the hall, only to have one of the doors open at the most inopportune times, as Kazuhiko stepped out. Navcase went for his sword just as Kazuhiko did, as the two groups stared each other down. 

"Sword of Heaven! What are you doing here? And what are you doing with Miss Naru?" he demanded to know.   
"Getting her out of here. Now, if you'll stand aside." Anubis said.   
"Our duel will have to wait. For the time being, Sword of Heaven, I will help you get Miss Naru out of this God awful place." Kazuhiko said. 

He headed off for a stairwell, which confused Naru, as she had her keycard and yet Kazuhiko wanted to use the stairs. 

"The easiest path is often the most dangerous. Tenma will be expecting us if we take the elevator. Follow me." 

Kazu pushed the button for the elevator, and reached around to send it to the floor they were aiming for, as they hurried up the stairwell, as they discovered, sure enough, guards posted at the elevator door. Tossing a shuriken to distract them, he and the others quickly took the guards out and dragged them into a nearby closet as their radios went off. 

"Group W, come in please." 

Kazuhiko picked up the walkie-talkie. 

"This is Kazuhiko. I found these guards knocked out by the intruders. They're probably going to escape through the back doors."   
"Good thinking! We'll do what we can."   
"That will buy us some time and they'll put all the security on the wrong entrance. This way." Kazuhiko said, as they headed off again. 

The group encountered more guards on their way to the main entrance, which were subdued quite effectively by the group, trying to avoid casualties. 

Navcase was surprised at how effectively Kazuhiko was at the art of sneaking around. He would quickly distract his adversaries, long enough to sneak up on them and knock them out with a well placed attack. It seemed his abilities as a samurai were not the limit of his abilities. His techniques now seemed more like the ways of a ninja, sneaking around, taking out guards silently, as they headed upwards. 

"There's got to be another way out!" Naru shouted.   
"That other way involves blasting everything in our path out of it and working our way out of here in a not so quiet manner." Anubis explained.   
"We could steal some of Houji's mechs and use those!" Naru insisted..   
"And I'm sure you know how to pilot them." Anubis replied.   
"I could figure out pretty quick!" Naru protested.   
"Our best bet right now is to sneak around." Kazuhiko answered. "If Miss Naru IS interested in borrowing another way out however, it can be arranged. Follow me." Kazuhiko answered. 

Kazuhiko led them even deeper into the enemy base, stopping at a particular door. The group hid around the corner as a pair of pilots came out, who quickly were knocked out by Kazuhiko as they grabbed one of their uniforms and slipped it onto Naru. 

"This thing is a little big..." Naru replied.   
"It should buy us enough time for you to steal a mech and get us out of here." Anubis said. 

Using the pilot's keycard, Naru managed to gain access to the hangar, and carefully made her way over to the corner where the Goliaths were being kept. Naru walked in carefully, trying not to get any attention from the various maintenance crews, as the young girl would stand out perfectly in a badly fitted flight suit. She tiptoed over to the back of one of the ready units and climbed in, closing the hatch behind her as she looked around thoroughly for the startup. Like any person unfamiliar with the system, she did what they would have done; she pushed all the buttons until she managed to get it to power on, and went through its prelaunch sequence, which got the attention of everyone else, unfortunately. 

"Hey! You're not cleared to take off!" one of the maintenance guys shouted. 

Another ran for the wall and hit a panic button, sounding the alarm. 

"Great. Just great." Anubis said as he brought out his scythe and slashed the door down, running into the next room, as Navcase and Kazuhiko sprung into action, knocking out guards left and right. Naru in the meantime had figured out how to walk with the blasted thing, and headed forward, as troops poured into the room, firing at Naru and the others, as Naru managed to send them running for cover with a spray from her cannons. Navcase and Kazuhiko dodged carefully and hit them with their sheathed swords, as Naru looked around for a way out as more pilots came into the hangar and headed for their own Goliaths. 

"There!" Kazuhiko pointed. 

Spotting the hangar door, Naru opened fire as Kazu used his slash blasts to further dent the door, enough for them to slip out into the inner areas of the base, which was still crawling with mecha. Titans, Goliaths, Wolverines, everything Houji could possibly throw at them. Kazuhiko let fly with one of his slash bolts, taking out the legs of a Titan, as they pressed forward to a way out. More troops came running as the group was forced through a gauntlet of deployed Siege Tanks, which the group had to hurry by in order to avoid their powerful cannons. 

"Stop! Stop!" the tank commander shouted. "You'll hit each other!" 

Forced to cease fire, the group took cover behind a building, where they pondered their next move. 

"All right, now what?" Anubis shouted over cannon fire from Naru's Goliath.   
"We must get to the front exit!" Navcase declared.   
"Easier said than done." Kazuhiko replied.   
"Let's go!" Kazuhiko shouted as Naru jumped down from the cumbersome machine and the group made a mad dash for the front entrance, as Naru tossed kunai after kunai at their pursuers to keep them just one step behind. The gates grew closer and closer, as the group moved faster and faster, only to have a man in a trenchcoat block their path. 

"Toshihiko!" Navcase exclaimed.   
"Long time no see Navcase. GET DOWN!" he shouted, as the group quickly obeyed his request as he whipped his sword out and sent a lightning bolt slamming into the enemies behind them, shocking them and forcing them back. 

"Why are you helping us?" Navcase asked.   
"Let's just say things have really gotten out of hand and I decided to part ways with my prior employer." Toshihiko said as he fired another lightning blast.   
"But still, how are we going to get through that?" Anubis asked.   
"With my little touch." Naru said, grabbing a fistful of kunai and chucking them at the door, causing a large blast, but no destruction. 

"You really think I didn't cover the possibility of my own Seishi turning against me?" came a familiar voice. 

"Tenma." Anubis replied as the hated one set down in his Armor of Burning Apocalypse.   
"Face it. You will never get out of here alive." Tenma answered.   
"Take him together?" Navcase asked.   
"Good idea." Kazuhiko replied as he joined Navcase in drawing his sword.   
"Bring it." Tenma replied, motioning for them to charge. 

Navcase flew forward with his Kuzu Ryu Sen as Kazuhiko held his swords over each other and charged forward, crashing into Tenma and then uppercutting upwards, just as Navcase slammed into him with Kuzu Ryu Sen, knocking him backwards. 

"Good work you two!" Anubis shouted. 

Tenma recovered quickly from his knockback and deployed his wings. 

"SEKIHA...TENKOUKEN!" he shouted, sending the energy bolt screaming at them. Leaping into the air or out of the way, the blast left a large dent in the outer door. 

"CURSE YOU!" Tenma fired back at them.   
The report of a powerful cannon was heard, which made yet another dent in the outer gates, from the other side. A few more shots, and the gate came crashing down, with I.J. on the other side.   
"Not him..." Anubis groaned.   
"You'll thank your savior and like it maggot! Now, we've got to get moving quickly so that we can make the rendezvous point, so move move move!" 

Anubis, Naru, and Navcase leaped onto the mechanized monstrosity as Toshihiko joined them as well. 

"Take me with you!" Toshihiko pleaded.   
"Can we trust this guy?" Anubis asked.   
"I guess we'll just have to." Navcase replied.   
"I will go this way, and try to lure them away from you." Kazuhiko said. "Good luck to you, and I await the day that I can once again face you in honorable combat, Sword of Heaven." Kazuhiko said, as he headed down the street with Arataka and Saitou. 

"Enough of this mushy shit! We're rolling out!" I.J. said as he threw himself in reverse and back into the street, as he sent some of his mini missiles flying at the bad guys as he headed off. 

"GET THEM! GET THEM!" Tenma ordered over the noise of dozens of mechs plodding out for the kill, chasing after I.J. The Black Jackals and the remaining Enforcers rounded the other corner in pursuit of Kazuhiko. 

"Can't you go any faster?" Naru asked.   
"I'm a tank dammit! Speed was not a major factor in my creation!" He wheeled his turret around the other way towards one of the chasing Titans and let the mech have it. "However, FIREPOWER was!" 

"Ayame! It's Yuri! I.J. and I found the others. Where should we meet you?"   
"How should I know? I've got my own problems!" Ayame replied as she was intercepted by some of Houji's flying units. "We're not going to last too long unless we get the hell out of here!"   
"Has the SDT arrived yet?" Anubis asked.   
"No! I got here on the _Phantom Express_. Rowen's still making his way here with the others. He's going to have lots to blast through with Houji and his little fleet up there." Yuri explained.   
"Then you'll have to get us out of the city on the ground." Anubis said. "My power isn't strong enough to get I.J. too."   
"Jesus H. Christ! Carrot Top can't do a thing to get us out of this shithole!" I.J. swore.   
"Well, you're going to have to try." Anubis said. 

Some of Houji's transforming tank units rolled into position, however I.J. was happy to give them a little taste of his firepower to trash them. He mowed down what was left and sent infantry running for cover as Anubis and Toshihiko manned the Brownings and tore into the enemy ranks. 

Back at Houji's, Tenma was still angry beyond belief, which was rare for the collected Yakuza boss. 

"Send that Mammoth and the Devastator to cut off that blasted tank's escape route! Houji, do not let them get away." Tenma ordered his henchmoron. 

"Okay, saying we do get out of here, where are we supposed to head?" Toshihiko asked.   
"We're going to have to head for Mia's. We can wait for the SDT there and then charge Toyama and this time we will take it back." Anubis said. 

Elsewhere in the city, Saitou, Kazuhiko, and Arataka were on the run from the Black Jackals and Tenma's remaining enforcers. They raced around corners, skillfully leapt over fences, the eliminators hot on their heels. 

"Faster! We must capture or destroy that miserable warrior!" Tohru shouted. 

Rounding yet another corner, Kazuhiko concluded that the time for running was over. The time for fighting was now, as he stood his ground with his two animal allies as Tenma's emissaries charged in to do battle. Tohru removed his coat as his tattoo glowed with power and he brandished his nunchucku. Tomoko drew her sword, Houka whipped out her pistols, Masahiko went for his giant sword, and Jiro crossed his arms over his chest at the shoulders and called on V-Cypher. Kazuhiko simply stood there, waiting for them to make their move. 

He had heard reports that Masahiko had some demon blood in him, and that alone made him a serious threat. Houka's numerous guns made his years of swordsmanship look like nothing. He felt great power erupting from Tohru as well. He had no choice in the matter. 

"I was hoping to save the use of this ability for my duel with the Sword of Heaven..." Kazuhiko began as he ran his pointer and middle fingers along the sides of his katana, before sticking it in the pavement, and then doing the same to his wakizashi, "but you leave me no choice." 

He began reciting the power syllables of rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai and zen, as he grabbed his swords again and slashed them in front of him, as the slash arcs floated backwards onto him, as he began to erupt with energy, jacking his power level way up, much to the surprise of his adversaries, as his swords glowed with an aura around them, as did he. He pointed his swords at Saitou and Arataka, as energy bolts flew from the swords, as they began to be powered up as well. Saitou became larger, as a sort of mane began forming around his neck and long signpost like spikes began forming out of his fur, while Arataka just got bigger and bigger until he was the size of a small human. 

"Now what, Masahiko?" Tohru asked.   
"We ATTACK!" he shouted. 

Tohru rushed in, twirling his nunchucku, and nailing Kazuhiko with it, only to have the blow blocked by the wakizashi before he was knocked away by the katana, reeling back into a wall. Tomoko tried next, slashing at his body but not making a single mark, before also being knocked backwards. 

"Saitou! Charge!" Kazuhiko called out, as his faithful wolf companion charged at Masahiko like a bat out of hell, hitting him with a powerful tackle attack that sent him flying in the opposite direction. 

"Damn you!" Masahiko shouted, charging in again, only to have his powerful strike flicked off as if it was nothing by Kazuhiko. Arataka swooped in and lifted the fool off the ground, carried him high into the sky and dropped him like a ton of bricks, leaving a dent in the pavement. Masahiko used his huge sword to get him to his feet, as he charged forward again in an attempt to take the powered up Kazuhiko, but he failed once again. 

The sound of gunfire filled the scene as Houka began opening fire over and over again, tossing aside her pistols as none of her bullets were even hurting Kazuhiko. She brought out her magnums in hopes that they would hurt better, managing to do a little more damage, but still no where from taking the powered up samurai S.O.B. down. Next up were her RPB pistols, which she fired, the kickback phasing her slightly but the shots causing Kazuhiko to moan in pain. She fired again, achieving the same result, but was forced to duck for it before she could fire off a third time, as he sent a pair of more powerful slash blasts flying at her, which destroyed nearby windows as it raced past her. He sent another pair racing at Masahiko, who was sent clear off his feet and fell backwards. 

Jiro watched the whole ugly thing, wondering if even V-Cypher was enough to hold off this terror. He let some of his seven way missiles flying at Kazuhiko, they were destroyed with a crossed slash blast. With incredible speed Kazuhiko raced at the warrior with his swords out in front of him, before driving him into the sky with a sword uppercut before crashing back down again. 

"You're strong, Sword of Hell. But even you cannot stand up against my demon self!" Masahiko declared as he began gathering energy in his sword as the various kanji on the blade began glowing, as he began to mutate into his extremely ugly self once again. Horned, purple, with demonic wings coming out of his back, and a long purple tail, and extremely rough skin. He squared off against his enemy, and they prepared to go at it once again. 

Meanwhile, Anubis and the gang were still on their way out of the city, fending off all sorts of mechanized trouble as I.J.'s cannon fired again and again, forming large dents and holes into whatever Houji sent at them. The Brownings did double duty shooting down DINNs that had been launched against them. 

"Yuri! How far until we hit the city limits?" Anubis called down.   
"We're getting close, just a little further and we'll be there!" Yuri called back. 

"Oh no." Toshihiko said, pointing up at the sky, where Houji's massive supercarrier, the _Char Anzable_ floated above. Hatches opened, and a score of fighters flew out and headed for the ground. To everyone's surprise, the fighters transformed into humanoid forms and set down on the ground in front of them, detaching their left wings and deploying them into swords. 

"Oh, this is wonderful." Anubis concluded.   
"Wonderful my metallic ass! There are not enough explictives in any language to describe how wonderful our situation is, MAGGOT!"   
"Silence, you Full Metal Reject." Anubis shot back. "Now what are we supposed to do about this?" 

As if sort of in answer, the _Sun Empress_ flew onto the scene and opened fire with a few blasts from its lasers, breaking up their deployment Anubis and Toshihiko some time to open fire with the Brownings again as I.J. fired his 150mms and also let loose with his mini missile racks, giving the fighters something to complain about. 

"We could really use Himeihoshi right about now." Yuri complained.   
"We could have him, if Houji wasn't jamming us. Wait a sec, I've got Nene's ECM Suite o' doom. There's nothing it can't hack!" 

Ayame summoned her armor and proceeded with her unjamming of Houji's signal. After a couple tries, she managed to patch through to the aerial terror. 

"I am reading my waiting launch orders, verifying my invincibility, I am cast in the name of good, only bad guys are guilty, their asses are as good as fragged, I have full fuel, I have full ammo, I have full armor..."   
"JUST LAUNCH!" Mia shouted. 

Himeihoshi's launch bay opened up, and his catapult sent the Metal Moron soaring into the sky as he kicked in every ounce of his afterburners and raced to the scene. 

Back with I.J. and the others, firing the Brownings and other weapons did not seem to do the trick. I.J. however, had another strategy up his mechanical sleeve. 

"Get off me and let me handle this!" he shouted, as Naru and the others climbed off the tank as he transformed to robot mode, getting on one knee and firing a series of shots from his main gun, which was now located on his waist. Aiming for the legs of the monstrosities, he managed to cripple a few, but they fired missiles back at him, which he blew away with his cannon. He sent it in back as he reached for his leg compartment, bringing out his shotgun, reading it for fire and then slamming a shot straight into the enemy mechs, badly damaging one and then hitting another, as they tried to retaliate with their shoulder cannons. Ayame did her best to help in the fight by using the _Sun Empress_' own guns, while Toshihiko used his lightning bolts to score a few dozen hits. 

"Houji to Tenma, I've got them right where we want them! My mechs will make short work of them!" 

Unfortunately, Houji spoke too soon as the roar of jet engines came in, followed by the discharging of several small missiles, which slammed into the enemy forces as the fighters took cover. Himeihoshi dove down, and switched into soldier configuration as he parried their swords with his own plasma spear, cutting into them a few times before driving the sharp object into others, and firing off a plasma shot, taking them down. Others fell victim to ranged shots, and soon after I.J. was sick of laying down cover fire and broke out his glove treads, and began throwing punch after punch on the enemy mechs as Himeihoshi drove his spear through mech after mech. The remainder transformed and headed back to the _Char_. 

"Ooragh! We've got them on the run maggot!" 

However, their victory was short lived as more of Houji's tank mechs as well as GINNs, Aegis, and other units came in to keep them busy. 

"Okay, now what?" Anubis asked.   
"Kai Jin!" Makoto replied, beginning the wish sequence. "Send I.J. and all that came with him, the Sun Empress and all she contains, and Himeihoshi to Mia's house immediately!" 

In a flash all disappeared from site, as Houji nearly pulled his hair out again. 

An instant later, the whole group was safe and sound at Mia's house, on the outskirts of the city. Ayame set down the _Sun Empress_, and everyone exited as Ayame attempted to get an idea of how long it would be for the SDT to reach their location. 

"They're still working their way here." Ayame explained.   
"This is great. We get to sit here and wait for that monstrosity to get here and rescue us, or for Houji to come over here and vaporize us." Kashin complained. 

Meanwhile... 

Masahiko and the powered up Kazuhiko were still going at it. The increased strength provided by the swords were giving him a slight edge, but Masahiko was still a demon and had the strength of one. He swung his powerful clawed fist at Kazuhiko, forcing him to dodge out of the way as some building was dented. Bringing his swords together, he swung downward, hitting Masahiko with a stronger sword bolt than before, which burned the skin of the demon, who then swung at Kazuhiko, connecting with a punch that sent the warrior reeling backwards, but he landed on his feet and charged forward with his swords outstretched in front of him, almost doing his own version of Kuzu Ryu Sen, which struck head on to the demon, sending him stepping backwards, as Kazu landed on his feet and charged forward Jubei style and into him, pushing back again with the blades, before driving him skyward with his sword, flipping over in the air and then using his Karami-Jutsu to dive at Masahiko, slamming him into the ground with tremendous force by pushing down with his swords again. The lummox lunged at Kazuhiko, who backflipped out of the way of the lunge, reaching back with his sword and thrusting forward, sending another energy bolt flying into the large creature. Masahiko reached back with another punch, but only a log appeared in Kazuhiko's place, as he dove down with tremendous speed, his swords laid horizontally side by side, slamming into Masahiko, and then distracting the larger fighter with his four-figure teleport, a technique similar to the waterflow done by Aoshi Shinomori. He grabbed Masahiko, and kicked off from the ground, flipping him over in midair and then pile driving him into the ground with a loud thud as Kazuhiko bounced off to safety. 

This fight was going to go on forever if every scratch he made on Masahiko kept healing itself almost instantaneously. He would need to distract him long enough to do a Chi Death Blow, a powerful maneuver that would not only hurt like a bitch, it would also stunt Masahiko's regeneration abilities for a few hours at the most. 

"ARATAKA!" he shouted, leaping up and grabbing onto the bird's legs, as his now-stronger wings lifted his master off the ground and above Masahiko. Flipping his sword over in his hand, he kicked off and instantly began to blur through his descent, confusing Masahiko, as he reached back with his fist and slammed it into Masahiko, causing energy to erupt outward and engulf Masahiko, as he went flying backwards. Kazuhiko next placed his blades together, and held them up in the air as he did a forward flip, driving the blades into the pavement and tearing up the ground with an energy bolt that flew forward, cutting a gash in Masahiko's chest and then another one in his back as it passed harmlessly through his body. 

"Damn you..." Masahiko replied. He began to reach his head back, as energy began gathering in his mouth. Seconds later, he unleashed a powerful white hot blast of energy flying towards Kazuhiko, who leapt and grabbed onto Arataka, carrying him above the trouble. As the blast dissipated, Kazuhiko hit with a power dive, as Arataka flapped his wings together and sent a pair of sonic bolts flying at Masahiko, knocking him backwards as Saitou flew forward with a takedown attack. Kazuhiko landed as he sheathed his wakizashi, gathering additional power in his still glowing katana, as he ran his open hand along the side of the blade, which enlarged the energy to the width of his hand. He then sheathed his sword and went to a Battou-Jutsu stance, except with the blade on his right side, and hopped on Saitou, who then charged forward towards Masahiko, who prepared his mouth blast again. He fired, and Saitou sidestepped, as he ran faster and faster, he drew his sword just as he crossed by, whacking Masahiko with the increased swath of the blade, who fell backwards as Saitou turned sideways to stop a few inches out, Kazuhiko with his sword still extended outward to the side. Masahiko powered down into his normal human self, as Kazuhiko leapt off of Saitou's back, as the blade stopped glowing and returned to normal size, before he sheathed it, causing the glow around him to fade out, and Saitou and Arataka to shrink back to their normal sizes, before turning around walking off with Saitou by his side and Arataka above him, into the shadows, leaving Masahiko to lick his wounds. 

**The Curtain Begins to Fall...**

**Next Episode:**

:Naru lies in the grass on a blanket in a two piece swimsuit, listening to her music, as her cell phone rings. She plucks out her earbuds and picks it up.: 

NARU: Hello? 

VOICE ON OTHER END: Coronation of Darkness. 

NARU: What's that supposed to mean? 

VOICE ON THE OTHER END: How should I know, they just pay me to give the episode titles for Big O. If you want details, ask the narrator. 

NARU: Didn't they fire him? 

VOICE ON THE OTHER END: Precisely. You'll just have to wait until next time to find out what happens, or ask the author. I must go now, they're tracing my call. 

:hangs up: 

NARU: Hello? Anyone still there? Oh well. 

:puts her earbuds back in and goes back to relaxing, only to have it shattered by Allison's band playing "Ride on Shooting Star" by the pillows: 


	29. Coronation of Darkness

1**Ronin Warriors: Hell Back on Earth**   
**Chapter 29: Coronation of Darkness.**

Hours earlier, the mammoth SDT had made its way back towards the completed and rebuilt home of Mia, the Ronin's ally and landlord. Where before it was limited to just nine armored samurai, she now had to contend with eight Seishi (eight counting Naru), one gun-toting wild man (Toshihiko), a small group of mechanized vehicles, and Kinjiro, as well as deal with the large mess of machinery taking up space in her backyard.

The first order of business was to find room for all of the miscellaneous people who had temporarily moved in. That was not too much of a problem, as Yoko insisted on sleeping with Motoko, much to the Priest's surprise and to a lesser degree, delight. Yuri and Kento would bunk together, as would Ryo and Sakura. Rowen, not wanting to draw any attention to his newly discovered attraction to Ayako, decided to play it safe and stay with Ayame. Ran and Sai agreed to share space. Ayako and Naru took up residence downstairs on the couch, each eager to teach the other more about their chosen obsessions. Yuriko insisted on sleeping with Navcase, while Kinjiro was stuck with Toshihiko, not wanting the warrior to run off with the SDT in the middle of the night.

Once everything was taken care of, the house shook with the combined snoring efforts of Yuri and Kento, forcing people to don earplugs or headphones, anything to drown out the noise. Naru and Ayako were downstairs, watching anime when Navcase descended the steps.

"Navcase, what are you doing up?" Ayako asked, turning down the volume.  
"The sound of Miss Yuri's snoring is preventing me from getting any rest. Somehow Yuriko managed to block it out."  
"Oh, you get used to it after a while, kinda." Ayako explained.  
"The other reason I am up and about is because I am worried about fighting Kazuhiko. Our last battle came to a draw, and I fear that any subsequent battles may be disastrous for me, for I do not think he has shown me the true extent of his fighting skills. I have nearly exhausted Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu in my last duel with him, so I am lacking significant means of fighting back."  
"So you were wondering if I know of any powerful anime techniques that might help you win?" Ayako asked.   
"Yes."

Ayako thought for a moment, racking her brain for any moves that could be of use to Navcase. Sure, there were other styles in Kenshin, but she had a strong feeling that Kazuhiko would most likely catch onto it. So she had to stay away from most anime featuring specific techniques of Kenjutsu. At last, she had it. A move that not even Kazuhiko could possibly know about, but was possible for Navcase to imitate to a degree. The Wind Scar.

"That's it! The Wind Scar!" Ayako exclaimed.   
"Come again?" Navcase asked, as if a question mark had appeared over his head.  
"It's a very powerful move. From Inuyasha." she explained.  
"I still don't follow."   
"I'll just have to show you." Ayako explained, breaking out a DVD.

"The Wind Scar works by you extending your aura outward, towards the enemy aura, and slashing into the resulting scar that forms."

"Kinda like Additions in Legend of Dragoon." Naru added.  
"I don't think he understands."  
"The last reference confused me, but I have the idea for the most part. So I push up my aura, and hope that he does the same?"  
"Right, and the spot where they meet is the Wind Scar. It's there that you want to swing your sword and when you do, it'll create a powerful wave of energy that will knock Kazuhiko for a loop. He'll never know what hit him."  
"Why does Mr. Yagyu want to fight him so much?" Naru asked.  
"He's the Sword of Hell, I'm the Sword of Heaven. I would avoid the conflict if I could, but he leaves me with no other choice." Navcase explained.

"Oh. Well, we should get to bed. Tomorrow Mr. Osaki says we're taking the city back. Good night Navcase." Naru said, taking off her glasses and closing her eyes. Ayako did the same, leaving Navcase to study the Wind Scar's execution.

The next morning came and all gathered for the briefing. When Yuriko discovered that Navcase was not next to her, as she had assumed, and was instead downstairs with Naru and Ayako, it took a few minutes to convince her that nothing had happened. Satisfied with the explanation, the gang clambered into the SDT, with the girls taking position in their respective launch bays, except Ayame, who would be flying Naru along in the _Sun Empress_. The journey from Mia's to firing range outside Toyama was mostly uneventful, other than almost everyone had a bad feeling about the situation, and Kashin having a much worse feeling about the situation.

His feelings were not without some truth to them, as high above, a large aircraft was surveying the situation and transmitting info back to Houji and his _Char_.

"Targets are in sight. What would you have me do?" it said in a Ghost voice.  
"Keep track of them and let me know when they're close to the city." Houji informed him.

The alarm was sounded and Houji's forces began jumping into action quite quickly, as Titans stomped into position. The new GuAIZ units were rolled out, Siege Tanks took their positions, the remaining DINNs and GINNS were sent out, as Houji's massive force deployed for the killing.

The SDT rolled to a stop outside the city, still well away from any forces that could harm it. But Kinjiro would take no such risk. The FireStorm wall system was initiated and deployed the sections of the wall, as Ran placed her turrets around the center component, as the weapons were safely tested to make sure they were still working. The front section, with Sakura's transformation bay, disconnected, as the other vehicle in the back also disconnected, allowing the two bays on either side to lock into position before setting down. They opened everything up, as the various Slave vehicles rolled out.

"Okay Kinjiro, we've made it this far, so now what?" Ryo asked.  
"This will be a difficult fight, so I asked for a little help." Kinjiro explained.  
"What kind of help?" Kento asked.  
"Most of Amaterasu's troops are holding the island, which have been trained in the use of some of my own technology. I've tried for a while now since Tenma released Drakka to get help from the Jeitai, but all I could get from them was a few dozen Amphibious Transports, mostly because since I developed them for their use, they decided that it would be safe if I used them temporarily. I made one last effort last night to plead for their support, and they finally said they'd send us some units."

As if in answer, several dozen huge APC's rolled into position around the SDT. Roof hatches opened, as dozens of ugly looking mechs began exiting from them. Most were carrying some sort of rifle, others had guns built in. Still others were carrying guns designed for long range sniping. A silver colored mech took position as a hatch opened in back as a soldier, wearing a demonic looking helmet descended and headed over to the SDT, where Kinjiro was waiting. The soldier lifted his helmet off his head, revealing some tied up braids and a flash of greenish hair, revealing that he, was in fact, a she. Most of the females gathered were disappointed, hoping to meet some hot mecha pilot, but she quickly saluted and identified herself.

"Lieutenant Miharu Enzeru, of the Japanese Strategic Self Defense Forces 2809th Special Mecha Division. We came as you asked, Mr. Osaki. What's the situation?"  
"Bad. There are hundreds of enemy mechs controlled by Mr. Houji Otoantou, a known Yakuza member operating out of Toyama, covering his actions by passing himself off as a profitable mechanized weapon developer."   
"We're familiar with Mr. Otoantou's reputation, we've been wanting to take him down for some time now but our orders have prevented it up to now."  
"Such as?" Kinjiro asked.   
"One of our developers would not formally hand over the mechs to us, and there were some development issues and a few personal requests from the company, such as appointing a member of their family as an officer. On top of that, this whole unit is somewhat of an experiment and somewhat expendable, so our latest mission has been to train for the event that the planet gets invaded by angry insectoid things that are in fact animals that have been exposed to a specific type of hostile cell. I finally insisted to my superiors that we honor your request, and that my unit would be able to help the most, so here we are."

"Permission to speak ma'am!" I.J. called out.   
"Granted." Lt. Enzeru answered.  
"Can we stop sitting around here and go kick some ass? I'm set to drop the hammer, and dispense some Indiscriminate Justice! OOORAGH!"  
"Your tank commander seems quite eager to get underway."  
"That was the tank." Kinjiro replied, surprising Lt. Enzeru.  
"My name is I.J. Arclite, and I am ready to roll out ma'am!"  
"All right! Let's move out!" Lt. Enzeru shouted, climbing back inside her mech.

The front APC, the large Mech Hauler, I.J., the _Sun Empress_, Bakurai, Himeihoshi, and Kanesada all proceeded to head towards the city, as Mia began to lock on target.

Back on the _Char_...

"Sir, Teisatsuki has information for you."   
"Patch him through."  
"Hello boss. Kinjiro and the others have met up with some other mechs."  
"Get me a visual!"  
"With pleasure."

A shot of the mechs below showed up on Houji's screen.

"TA's from Gasaraki and Armored Shrikes from Blue Gender! It must be the 2805th! It's about time the Jeitai decided to oppose me!" Houji exclaimed, confusing his fellow soldiers, who wondered why their boss was so eager to get his ass kicked by the Japanese armed forces.  
"Keep an eye on them, Teisatsuki, and keep me informed of their position. Scramble the fighters! Put the mech units on alert! They failed to stop us before, they're not going to get us this time!" Houji shouted.

All was set for their battle plan to be unfurled. Kinjiro and the Lieutenant were pretty positive that Houji could, and would throw every last mechanized contraption he had at them. Even with all the help they brought, it would still be no walk in the park.

But that was only one of their problems. Navcase hoped that he could convince Kazuhiko to put an end to his mission to have the two of them clash without having to actually fight him. Although he had only fought the warrior once, he was sure under extended circumstances where he was able to show his full fighting ability, it would not be pretty. Navcase hoped he would be able to mimic the Wind Scar accurately, and that it would be effective in giving Kazuhiko grief.

Kashin was all set to give Tenma the beating of his life. There would be pain, there would be suffering, and as long as no one interfered, tweezers would be necessary to pick up what was left of Tenma.

Up in the air, Houji's spy plane was watching them as they moved ever closer to the city. The order was given to launch the fighters.

"Guys! Radar's picked up multiple bogeys headed your way." Mia radioed.  
"We're too far away to deploy still. We have to get closer." Lt. Enzeru answered.  
"Don't worry Lieutenant, we'll handle it. Kinjiro answered. Himeihoshi, I.J.! Think you can stop them?"  
"You're kidding right?" I.J. asked. "Cyclops, Six-Arms, man those Brownings! We can't let stupid shoot down more than us!" I.J. ordered.

The Brownings roared to life as Sekhmet and Dais proceeded to open fire on the incoming enemy planes. Several fell like flies, while still more were shot down by Himeihoshi, as his ammo count began to deplete. He kept from launching his missiles, saving them for the threats within the city proper. I.J. also brought his railguns to bear on the planes, which took them down even faster. At last, the remaining fighters turned tail and retreated.

"Hoorah! That'll show 'em!" I.J. cheered.   
"Don't get too happy. Houji's got plenty more where those came from. But we'll be in position to unload soon, so we can take the fight to Houji before he and the others can call on Drakka one more time." Kinjiro explained.

"Bad news boss man, they got through the first wave." Teisatsuki reported.  
"DAMN! But no matter. We still have more where that came from. They'll never get through all the lines!"

Several battle lines later...

"How's everyone doing?" Kinjiro asked. "I'm doing just fine maggots! You don't need to tell me to conserve my ammo!" I.J. reported.  
"I'm not completely out of ammo!" Himeihoshi shot back. "I know how to aim!"  
"Okay, cut the chatter. Team, let's lock and load!" Lt. Enzeru ordered. The transports that the good guys had been keeping safe the whole time now opened up and deployed various mecha for attack. Armored Shrikes, Tactical Armors, Ulti-max, and more came filing out as they prepared to take the city by force.

"Ma'am, several deployed Siege Tanks are standing in our way." SFC Ikkimura reported. "Permission to set up a firing line."  
"Go for it. They can't stop you." Lt. Enzeru reported.

The Sniper AS came out and opened fire in a loud report, as Siege Tanks were blasted to smithereens. Grapplers were sent in to move the remains out of the way as the group began to move in, covering all sides as the assault began. No sooner did they arrive did Titans and Wolverines come marching around the corner.

"Shasei! Aim for the Titans, Ryoushi, take out those Wolverines!" Enzeru commanded.

SFC Ikkimura and her forces fired with perfect aim, disabling the large guns on the Titans, as the Grapplers moved in to take them down and completely disable them. More Wolverines showed up, but Okita was ready with his Ikusa, slicing them up cleanly with breakneck speed. GUAiZ and DINN and GINN units showed up, but they never got close before they were cut down by I.J.'s big gun.

"Ayame, any luck figuring out where we need to go?" Sakura asked.  
"Naru and I are working on it. In the meantime, we're going to try and take down that big warship. We'll let you know if we figure out anything. Hold down the fort in the meantime."  
"Easier said than done!" Anubis replied as more devastation was unleashed on the armored units. Hardly any infantry was present, unless that was Houji's plan.

Up in the Sun Empress, Ayame and Naru, along with Himeihoshi were approaching the Char, ready to unload all they had on the mechanized monstrosity. Himeihoshi let loose with his missiles, which hit their mark and managed to do some damage to the battleship, while Ayame and Naru fired their own weapons, but to not much avail.

"Damn! This armor's tougher than Kashin's attitude!" Ayame reported.  
"We've got to break through if we want to take this junk heap down." Naru reminded her. "I just hope everyone else is having more luck than we are."

As the others fought to destroy all the mechs in the city, Navcase had headed off in an attempt to locate Kazuhiko. His energy signal led him far away from the mechanized units and towards smaller skirmishes elsewhere, as he used his armor to blast his way through the mechs that got in his way. His armor's energy scanners revealed that the warrior had to be nearby, and he knew quite well what Kazuhiko's signature felt like.

Not far from the Sword of Heaven, infantry had stupidly been dispatched to try and take out Kazu. They managed to spot the mino-clad warrior, and ordered him to surrender. But all he did was draw his katana.

"Undisciplined." He replied, before running two fingers along the blade while chanting "Mumyo Jinpuu Ryu, Satsujin-Ken."

The troops standing there were unsure what some archaic chant was going to do to them, but next Kazuhiko shouted, "Mizuchi!" and then sheathed his sword once again.

The soldiers were still unimpressed. They charged forward, but were stopped as they felt a feeling worse than indigestion.

"I'm sure you're thinking, 'what did he just do?' I'll explain. Mizoguchi boils the water inside your body, causing you to explode from the pressure. I would give you a message to relay to your boss, to send worthy opponents to take me on, but that is not going to happen, for you have heard it: The true divine wind."

As Kazuhiko finished his sentence, the warriors exploded in a spray of blood.  
"Fools. Is their no one within this city that can actually show me a challenge?" Kazuhiko asked himself. Arataka, and Saitou, who had been waiting in the corner outside Mizuchi range, looked at him, as if to say that they were unsure.

"Excuse me." a voice said, causing Saitou's ears to perk up and turn towards whoever spoke, as Navcase stepped out from around a corner."

"Will I do?" Navcase answered.  
"Ten no Mi...I have been waiting for you." Kazuhiko replied, looking happy to see him.  
"Me, I've been searching for you." Navcase replied. "You're a difficult person to find. Can we just call it even, us two opposites?"  
"No. It is our destiny to fight each other at 100 of our power, with all our skills and training at the ready."

Navcase slowly placed his hand on his hilt, as he summoned his Seishi wardrobe. Kazuhiko removed his mino and drew his swords.

"Are you prepared, Sword of Heaven?"  
"As prepared as I can be."  
"Good. Hajime!" Kazuhiko shouted, disappearing in a flash and heading forward, as Navcase did the same, as Heaven and Hell began their clash.

Elsewhere, the combined forces of the 2805th, Ronin Warriors, and Amaterasu Seishi stood over the largest pile of used robot parts ever it seemed.

"There better not be..." Kale began to say before Anubis whacked him upside the head (which did hurt due to his armored hand), so that he would not be able to jinx the heroes.

"We should probably split up Anubis." Rowen suggested.  
"Good Idea." Anubis said. "Now, how should we organize..."  
"You losers can plan your attack all you friggin' want to. My only plan is to find Tenma, kick his ass, and get my daughter back. I wish you luck, since you'll need it." Kashin said, before grabbing a few rifles and heading off.   
"The NERVE of that magnetic mother..."  
"Anubis! The story is PG-13!" Dais replied.  
"So, you can say up to two obscenities without affecting your rating!" Anubis argued. "Leave him." Rowen answered. "We've got to figure out where the other Seishi are so we can deal with them, and get an idea where the Priestess is." Rowen replied.

"Jesus H. Christ! Can we please stop dawdling and get to some killing, thank you very much?" I.J. shouted.   
"Having a strategy is our best bet against all the machines Houji has to offer." Lt. Enzeru replied.

Up in the sky, Ayame and Himeihoshi were still trying to take down the Char and all its evil, as fighters poured out and were shot down. Missiles were being expended at an extraordinary rate, and too few were hitting their gigantic target. The defenses kept the sky full of laser blast, AA gun fire, and CIWS. Himeihoshi and Ayame spent so much time dodging, they barely had time to aim their shots before they were locked onto again and had to make evasive maneuvers. Not even deploying MarxFax's were doing anything.

"That does it. I'm going to have to use the heavy artillery." Himeihoshi answered.  
"Negative. Hit them with the special tracer missile." Ayame replied.  
"You never let me have any fun." Himeihoshi answered as he fired a missile which instead of exploding, simply attached itself to the hull.

"What fun is a missile that doesn't explode?" Himeihoshi replied.  
"Oh shut up and wait." Ayame replied.

The main gun back at the SDT opened fired and sent a searing death blast into the Char so quickly, they barely had time to put up the shields.

"Dammit! It's going to be a few more minutes before that thing fires again!" Himeihoshi shouted.  
"We've got to keep on them until the shields give or we get lucky, which ever comes first! No one said this was going to be easy!" Ayame shouted.

The only easy thing for the heroes at the moment was that Anubis, Enzeru, and Rowen had figured out what to do about splitting up. The Sniper team would stay behind to help them get out later, while the Grapplers would stay and help out. The Ulti-max and TA's, along with the Heavy Duty AS, would go and see if they could locate any other attack squads.

Everyone else would head for the center of town, since it was there that Yoko's recent pointing spell had indicated, attempting to surround it with Seishi, mecha, and Ronin.

"Take care of yourself Ayako." Rowen replied.   
"Relax. Temia's got my back." she answered as she and the Seishi, minus Navcase and Kashin, went off to seek out combat.

Atop a skyscraper in the center of town, Tenma waited patiently for his adversaries to arrive. He was most interested in Kashin, and as such, had set up a magnet which would attract him like a moth to a flame. They could not get Kazuhiko, and he did not care; he was better off dead. Houji had to be consoled every few minutes after more of his mechanical monstrosities went down, and the Priestess smoked. Teisei and Shou were eager to fight, and Karen would keep Kashin from hurting him. No amount of infantry would hold them off, so their best bet was to take them out immediately.

"Shou. Teisei. Go deal with the Seishi and the Ronins. Which team you take is up to you."

"Finally! Some action!" Teisei said as he and his armor headed out to destroy the rapidly approaching Seishi. Shou was all ready to run circles around the Ronins."

"Orya! Dere's gonna be some serious ass-kickin' today! Hey, if I'm takin' out da Ronins, and he's takin' out da Seishi, what about the restofem?" Shou asked.  
"Don't worry. I have some surprises for them." Houji replied.

"Don't worry. I have some surprises for them." Houji replied.

The now segmented strike teams headed towards the center of town, hoping to find Tenma and the others before they could make their third and final wish, which would give Drakka his body back and allow all hell to basically break loose. Time was of the essence.

Rowen and the remaining Ronin worked their way down the street, covering all corners, looking for trouble, which in some cases, they found, but quickly dispatched it. What remained of Houji's numerous mechanical minions was giving them minor grief At last, there was a break in the patheticness as Rowen began to pick up a signal.

"Significant energy output, possibly a Seishi. Let's go!" Rowen said and his team made tracks. They chased the signal down several streets, until it eventually led them to a strange looking metallic thing that looked like a power armor of some sort. Whomever was inside it began to laugh with an Osaka accent.

"Oh great. It's that guy." Kento said.  
"Mr. Furukiayu doesn want you ta get to da Priestess, so he sent me ta have some fun wit ya! Dere's no way in Hell you can eva catch me!"

Shou took off like a bullet, just as the team unloaded with a few well placed shots which failed to cause any harm. A loud whooshing sound was heard as something hit Sai like a freight train, knocking him off his feet and fling back a good distance as well.

"Ow..." Sai groaned.  
"Like dat? Dere's plenty more where dat came from!" Shou shouted as he this time headed straight for Kale, gathering speed as his armor began to glow, as he leapt into him, then revolving around him, hitting him with punch after punch, before spinning up skyward, taking Kale up with him in a Screw Attack, before power diving him back down to the ground.

"He's taken out Kale already. We need to slow him down." Dais replied, breaking out his Chi Lin Tou.

"Web of Deception!" he shouted, sending out the spider legs to all corners around him. They caused webs to fire out from them as they hit in various spots, covering the area in chains and webs.

"Let's see him get through that!" Dais shouted, quite proud of himself.

"Hey! Lemmigo! Lemmigo!" Shou said as he struggled to get free of the clever trap Dais had set for him.

"Too easy." Dais replied.  
"Tell us where Tenma and the others are." Rowen asked. "Bullshit! I ain't talkin'! It'll take more den dat to get any answers outta me!"   
"Rowen, would you mind letting me handle this?" Sekhmet asked.  
"Be my guest." Rowen replied.

Walking up to the still entangled Shou, Sekhmet reached for his blades.

"If you don't tell us where Tenma and the others are right now, I'm going to perform some impromptu surgery on your lower extremities." Sekhmet explained.  
"I'll talk I'll talk!" Shou shouted, praying that Sekhmet would not deprive him of the ability to practice the second thing beds were good for.

Elsewhere, the Seishi, minus Navcase and Kashin, were also looking for Tenma's area, but were not as lucky as the others being able to find a easily convincible individual. This would probably be much harder.

The group slowly made their way down the streets, keeping their eyes peeled for any sort of threat. Anubis, Ryo, Ayako and Yuriko anyhow; Yoko had no such interest. The group pressed onward, until a weird feeling came over them.

"Feel that Ryo?" Anubis asked.  
"Yeah."   
"What are you two mumbling about?" Yoko asked. "I didn't feel anything."  
"I did. We appear to have stepped into someone's psychic territory." Yuriko explained.   
"Is that like, bad?" Yoko asked.  
"Let me put this in terms you'll understand. 'Like, FER SURE!'" Ayako replied, imitating her cousin.

Anubis and Yuriko pulled out their weapons while Ryo readied his flame swords. The group looked around for whomever had lured them in, but found no one. Suddenly, Ryo was struck, then Anubis, and then Yoko, who somehow managed to block with her staff. Ayako quickly began the transformation into Temia as Yuriko's staff automatically parried.

"Why can't I hit you?" Teisei shouted in anger as he fell back with his sword.  
"My Whirlwind Naginata can parry anything that comes my way if I make no action." Yuriko replied.  
"Where is Tenma?" Anubis demanded.  
"Like I'd tell you!" Teisei shouted back. "The boss man's given me the task of kicking your asses!"  
"Then let's start kicking yours." Anubis said.

Anubis charged and swung his scythe at Teisei, but he simply faded away as the blade passed right through him.

"How did he..." Anubis wondered as he was struck by Teisei's blade again.  
"We've got to be careful." Ryo reminded the others. "Teisei's able to manipulate time!"

Just then, he was struck as well.

"Anubis, how are we going to stop Teisei?" Ryo asked.  
"I don't know. We would have to negate his territory somehow." Anubis said.

The two looked immediately at Yoko.

"Why are you like, looking at me?"  
"We may not be able to catch him with his temporal manipulation, but we can however, attempt to destroy his territory, thus slowing him down and giving us the upper hand." Anubis stated.  
"So why do you need me?" Yoko asked.  
"You're the only one who can cast the spell. Please tell me Amaterasu taught you some sort of negation spell for our circumstances."  
"I think so, but it's not like I like, used it."  
_"Don't worry, I will help you no da." she heard a voice say._  
"I'll be fine. Just like, keep him busy or some junk." Yoko replied.

"Seishi to Arms!" Anubis shouted. All except Yoko snapped their fingers and began their Mobile Trace into their armors. With their battle gear set to go, the group proceeded to try and stop Teisei, but first, they had to find him. Being able to move milliseconds ahead of everyone else was a bad thing.  
Ryo broke out his rapid fireball technique, hoping that it would narrow down the spots where Teisei was not in. Most of the blasts failed to hit their mark, but one managed to hit Teisei before he could temporally dodge, knocking him out of time phase and giving the good guys a chance to counterattack. Anubis charged in with his scythe, but he managed to phase again before the blade could do any kind of real damage. Temia was standing by, keeping Yoko safe as she worked her way into the negation spell.

"Hurry up Yoko! We cannot hold him off for long!" Anubis declared, as he and Ryo continued to fire off vulcan blasts and machinecannon fire in an attempt to hit him and knock him out of phase long enough to get another jump on him.

The Seishi looked like statues to Teisei as he ran around, whacking them with his sword without them realizing it, dodging the slow moving attacks directed at him. Their armor would take time to break through, but it would be well worth it, because then he would to be able to do much worse things to them.

Yoko meanwhile, jammed her staff into the ground, sending out a wave of energy that caused the temporal terror to appear, right about to hit Yuriko. She managed to block him without any effort and sent him flying backwards.

"How...how did you find me!" he demanded to know.  
"Yoko's not as bad of a magic user as we thought." Anubis explained.  
"You neutralized my territory? You'll pay for that!" Teisei said, charging blindly at Anubis, who cleanly sliced through his blade, before knocking him away with his own.

"Not a problem, I'll just switch armor sets!" Teisei said. The orb on his backpack deployed and hovered above him.

"Yuriko! Go for it now!"  
"RISING ARROW!" she declared, sending the energy bolt screaming into the orb, blasting it to smithereens.

"Curse you! DIE!" he shouted, only to find he was trapped in place. "Like, see what it feels like to be helpless!" Yoko shot back.

Ryo, Anubis, Yuriko, and Temia wasted no time taking advantage of this as they let loose with their most powerful attacks, causing a huge explosion.

"Did we get him?" Ryo asked.  
"Don't know. Let's regroup with the others and worry about that later."

Yoko used her pointing spell to direct them towards the bad guys once again, and they headed off in that direction.

The Lieutenant and her mechanized escort, which included the She-Ronin and their personal battle machines, pressed onward into the city, as they were forced to expend more precious ammo as Houji had dispatched several more units of GINN and GuAIZ to give them grief. Bakurai was somewhat instrumental in getting them through this, as the majority of his weapons were laser based, and therefore, did not suck hard ammunition like those of his companions, and he was the only one really besides Okita and Enzeru that possessed melee weapons. Suiren was doing the best she could despite her lack of a Slave, as I.J. wailed on them Marine style. They finally came to a clearing, hoping that it was all over at last.  
"I have somewhat of a bad feeling about this." Bakurai replied.  
"I would agree. Houji's strategy seems to be to wear down our armored units so that they can be much less effective later."  
"Yeah, when they make that final wish, the Priestess most definitely gets absorbed, and all hell finally breaks loose." Sakura answered. "I hardly think we should be collecting ammo clips, but I'm not about to throw the idea out the window."  
"Ma'am! Come in Lieutenant!" A voice called over the intercom.  
"This is Enzeru, go ahead Sergeant."  
"Ma'am, we appear to have encountered some sort of dragon creatures. We're holding them off the best we can, but it's taking lots of pepper to take them down!"  
"Draconai..." Sakura thought to herself.   
"What should we do Ma'am?"  
"Hang on, we're on our way." Enzeru answered.

As the group turned to speed off to the rescue, the situation turned worse. From behind one building, Houji's large fifty foot robot, the Devastator, stepped in and cut off half their escape route. The group started to make a break for the other side, but that was a shot attempt as the Mammoth Mk II came into position as well, blocking off the rest of their route.

"Jesus H. Christ! Not these things again!" I.J. shouted in anger.  
"Lieutenant, I'll go help the others and catch up. Think you can handle this on your own?" Sakura asked.  
"We should be fine. Good luck." Enzeru answered.   
"You too." Sakura answered. "Kanesada, let's put the pedal to the metal and burn rubber!" she answered.  
"Let's roll out!" Kanesada answered as he entered vehicle mode and sped between the legs of the Mammoth and used her HUD to lock on to their allies' location.  
"Hoorah! Let's get this party started!" I.J. said, breaking out his mech-sized Service Assault Weapon and headed to work.

"Try to disable its weapon systems! Its bite is harmless if we pull its teeth!" she replied, aiming her large rifle at its antipersonnel turret, which had Suiren dodging left and right.

"Ran and I will see about its missiles." Bakurai replied as he leaped into the air and tried to destroy one of the missile fins with his trident, as the fight went on.

The Seishi team and the Ronin teams had more than managed to get through and get on their way to stopping the third wish, but Navcase was still busy with his fight with Kazuhiko. The armor team probably had it easier than he did.

Navcase's training with Sakura had given him more of an advantage with dealing with a person with two swords, but Sakura was still far from being Kazuhiko. The Sword of Hell was relentless as his paired weapons skills kept Navcase from unleashing any of his techniques. It was sort of useless anyhow; Kazuhiko had seen almost all of them the last time they fought. To make matters worse, Navcase had barely gotten a glimpse of the techniques Kazuhiko could use. As far as he knew, Kazuhiko could only send energy bolts flying along the ground and air at him from his swords. It was far too early to bring out his trump card, at least he hoped it would be; the Wind Scar. That could quite possibly be the only thing that could stand against him.

Their blades had been clashing the whole time since the others had separated. Only through what seemed like pure luck had Navcase managed to survive the non stop buffet of sword attacks that Kazuhiko was dishing out. He parried every which way he could, but his Seishi wardrobe was getting torn more and more by the minute.

Kazuhiko stopped his relentless assault on Navcase, who was breathing heavily after all this punishment, his outfit stained with blood from the lucky hits that Kazuhiko had managed to get in.

"You're tough Sword of Heaven. Not many could have lasted as long as you have. You leave me no choice but to show you the other side of my abilities."

Navcase returned to Shinken no Kamae stance as Kazuhiko removed his samurai armor, revealing a ninja nightsuit.

"My ancestor, Jubei Yagyu, is said to have trained secretly with the Iga ninja clan. It is the total truth. Now, let us see how you fare against it."

Kazuhiko suddenly vanished from sight as Navcase attempted to find his opponent. He could not have gone far; his sword told him that much. He stuck upwards with Sho Ryu Sen as Kazuhiko came crashing down from above. He attempted to strike back but the now lighter warrior backflipped out of the way and dodged ever other way from Navcase.

"This may have not worked before, but perhaps the second time will be the charm. KUZU RYU SEN!" he shouted, pushing off with almost Shukutchi speed towards his opponent, however, his sword passed through Kazu's body, as Kazu appeared to lift off the ground and leave after images as he landed behind him, grabbing Navcase and kicking off with incredible force with a combination of his Teng-Jutsu and Inton-Jutsu skills, twirling in the air and slamming the poor warrior with a piledriver that left a crater in the ground as Kazu landed safely. He tried to strike again, but he only hit an after image as Kazu moved to another spot. He tried flying in with Gatousu, First Stance, but that also hit nothing but an after image. This happened a few more times, before Navcase realized the after images had surrounded him, and now became solid.

"Bunshin...the art of multiplication." Navcase thought to himself.  
"Precisely." Kazu replied as all of his copies ganged up on the poor hero, beating him to the ground once again. However, Navcase somehow got out of it with a tricky Ryu Tsui Sen, rising above the copies as he dove down with Second Stance, taking out one and then dispatching the others soon after. He barely had time to react as a series of shuriken came flying at him next, which in true ninja fashion were merely another diversion as Kazu again managed to sneak up on Navcase, going for a stealth kill, but Navcase drove his katana in between Kazu's swords, pushing them away, and somehow managing to pull off a Ryu Kan Sen and whack Kazu in the back of the neck, taking him down with his first lucky break of the duel. Navcase stepped back, ready to go in again if this was the case, but Kazuhiko got to his feet.

"You should have finished me."  
"I don't want to kill you." Navcase replied.  
"Do you not understand that this duel is to the death?" Kazuhiko shouted as he let loose with a slash bolt, which Navcase was forced to dodge. Fancy footwork was the only thing keeping Navcase alive right now as slash blast after slash blast was unleashed at him. He thought might be a good time to unleash the Wind Scar, but it would take time to get Kazu to flex his aura more than it already was. He had to get close, it was the only way to stop him. He charged forward, flying into Godspeed, flying left and right, as blasts screamed by him. He was about to attempt the impossible, as he charged forward with his sword sheathed. He leapt over the last blast and shot downward with Bukujutsu into Kuzu Ryu Sen, striking him bluntly nine times, before swinging with all his might and drawing his sword, hitting him twice and sent him flying backwards with Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki. He hoped that this was it. But no, Kazuhiko rose to his feet once again.

"It is surprising that you managed to take me down with all techniques that you have already used before on me, but I suppose that is why you are the Sword of Heaven. Now, learn why I am called the Sword of Hell."

Kazuhiko drew his swords and began to recite the Kuji.

"Rin, Hei. Tou. Sha. Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. Zen." he said, going through a series of hand motions.

Navcase had heard of this chant, which was said to give the Ninja focus in battle. But this recitation was far more than that. Kazuhiko held his swords skyward as energy surged down, causing him to begin glowing green, sending his Kenki and Seishi power through the roof, as he pointed the weapons at his allies, causing Arataka and Saitou to also be imbued with energy and grow to monstrous size. Navcase had no idea how he was going to get through this.

Meanwhile, Kashin was armed to the teeth and following a magnet. Minions all over the place were trying to take him down as he got closer and closer to Tenma's whereabouts, which he either shot back at or redirected bullets. Yakuza goons attempted to make use of cover, but that was nothing with Kashin being able to turn their bullets into tiny guided missiles. The pull grew stronger as he neared a factory, with guards posted all over the place. Kashin wasted almost no time taking them out one by one, guns blazing as he fought his way through the front door, causing a hail of bullets to rip, both his own and those he repelled thanks to his magnetic personality. To conserve some of his ammo he let loose with a series of judo punches, kicks, and throws to take out the rest of his adversaries.

"TENMA!" Kashin shouted. "Stop sending all of these weaklings after me, or I'll just hurt you more when I FIND YOU!"

"Good. He's arrived at last. Karen, get ready."   
" As you wish, father. " Karen replied, still under the influence of Drakka's power.

Still more minions were turned into Lorraine Swiss cheese as Kashin worked his way up the stairs, leaping up and clinging to the top of the staircase while hanging upside down and opening fire before dropping down and firing more shots and dropping a few more looser minions.

"TENMA, did you not hear me?" Kashin shouted again over the reports from his pistols as more guards went down. I'll have your ass when I get there!"

A few zillion gunshots and bodies later, Kashin had finally arrived on the scene.

"Took you long enough." Tenma replied.  
"How quickly do you want to die, you miserable..."

Kashin was suddenly unable to move as he was pulled to the ground by an incredible force.

"Like that? It appears you neglected to deal with my companion." Tenma answered, as Karen stepped out in her armor.  
"Try all you like to resist, Zoutou. She'll keep pulling until she snaps your spine. You're all mine now."  
"DAMN YOU..." Kashin shouted as he attempted to extend his magnetism to pull in the opposite direction.  
"I told you, it's futile." Tenma said.

Kashin was in trouble. Karen's power to affect gravity would snap his spine as his body was pulled further and further towards the floor. His use of magnetism to try and resist the pull was not working too well. His best hope of getting free was to try and get through Tenma's brainwashing and convince her of the truth.

"KAREN! He called, his voice strained has he fought to resist the pull. "TENMA TRICKED YOU! I'm your real father!"  
"Don't believe him! Crush him!"  
"You're holding back because you know it's true! Remember back, way back, how I used to hold you in my arms and wish nothing but the best for you! Tenma must have kidnapped you, remember that! YOu're making a big mistake, Tenma's lied to you and manipulated you! KAREN!"

Much was going though Karen's mind. Kashin's pleas. Tenma's demands. she could not focus her power because she torn in two. Whenever she thought of her father, she thought of Tenma. He after all, had raised her. But then he brought her back to Japan.

"The tattoos Karen! You wouldn't know this, but they're the marks of Japanese organized crime!"

The tattoos on Tenma's back flashed into her mind. She had never seen anyone else with tattoos like that, or at least that covered that much of a person's body. Naru had joked once about how she would have an easy time of getting a tattoo when she was older because her dad had them all over himself. The extent of which he had them was nothing to one or two small ones. Shou had mentioned that the pain of testing the armor was nothing like the pain he'd have to endure a few years later when he joined the family business. When she asked him what that was, he dodged the question.

Tattoos. Japanese organized crime. Kashin's voice. And then it suddenly hit her.

She had been at home, watching TV when men in fancy suits had broken the door down and tore up the place. One of them had grabbed her, pulled off pieces of her clothing and took hair samples. The next person she remembered seeing was Tenma, explaining the circumstances. That he was her father and rescued her from that man. That they were going to start a new life in America...

"Karen, Please!" Kashin shouted. "PLEASE!" he said as he was pulled further to he ground. He lost his resistance and was flat on the ground now. It would not be much longer.

"D...daddy?" Karen said, as her faceplate opened, and her armor was dismissed. The gravitational pressure was off.

"Karen!" Kashin exclaimed as he got to his feet, and took a long stare at Tenma.

"YOU'RE MINE..." Kashin declared as he proceeded to unload with the remainder of his shots, which Tenma dove to the side to dodge as the bullets ripped past him. The distinctive hum filled the room as metal was torn off the wall and flew at Tenma, who somehow managed to dodge.

"Can't we discuss this like gentlemen?" Tenma asked.  
"You're no gentleman. You kidnapped my daughter and made it look like you murdered her. You tricked her into thinking you were her real father and turned her against me. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."  
Kashin's aura flared as his kanji glowed brightly as he made more metal fly at the miserable bastard. Out of ammo, he focused his power on the plates in Tenma's bulletproof vest, sending him flying clear across the room and magnetized to the wall. He lifted a heavy metal beam and began to drive it towards Tenma, stopping it only inches from him as Karen screamed for him to stop.

"Daddy! Don't kill him! He may be evil, and despicable, and all sorts of other things I don't know about, but he took care of me! He never hurt me, ever! He was a model father! It was probably fake, but he did take care of me! Please, don't! If you do, you're just as bad as he is!" Karen pleaded, in tears.

Tenma had shut his eyes tightly to hide the final moments, however, Kashin took the metal beam and bent it around Tenma's body and pinned him to the wall.

"Let's get out of here." Kashin replied as he and Karen left.

No sooner were they gone, did Tenma begin talking to himself. Actually, it was to a communication device.

"We lost her. Prepare for the final wish. Those foolish dragons should be here any minute."

"Understood sir." came Touru's voice.

Lt. Enzeru and her strike crew were still dealing with the issue of the Mammoth and the Devastator, while Sakura had sped off to take care of the Draconai problem. Draconai in any state were bad. Shots were fired again and again as the group tried to blast their way through the thick armor of the two enemy mechs. Everyone was firing at the weapons systems in order to try and keep them from getting shot at, as they dodged attacks themselves.

"Cover me! I'm going to try and disable them!" Enzeru declared as she deployed her blades and charged the enemy mech at warp speed, cleanly slicing at the ankles and leg joints on both machines.

"That should slow them down some."  
"Yeah, but their armor's still pretty tough. All the depleted uranium in the world couldn't put a dent in this thing, and I'm unloading most of it!" I.J. shouted.

"There is more to Tenma's plan than we let on. This is clearly a means to delay us so that..." Bakurai explained.   
"So they can make the last wish and let Drakka out!" Suiren answered as she charged the enemy machine, kicking in her jump jets as she blasted a hole with her main gun, which somehow worked. Tengu took a bomb and tossed it inside the Mammoth, and the group cleared out as it began to explode from within.

"But now what? How are we gonna get through the other guy?" Yuri asked.

"We CHARGE!" I.J. shouted, running like a bat out of hell and slamming into the other mech, causing it to topple like a tree due to the messed up leg joints. The others clambered over it and raced for the center of town as fast as their mechs could carry them.

They arrived just as Rowen and Ryo's team did, ready to stop all hell from breaking completely loose.

"Where's Sakura?" Ryo asked.  
"Went off to help the rest of Enzeru's guys. Draconai trouble." Yuri explained.  
"Great. Now what?" Kento asked.  
"Welcome all! I trust you didn't have too much trouble getting here." Houji replied.

"You wish..." Anubis replied.  
"I'm sure you want to kick all of our collective asses one by one, but I can't let you do that. It's time for my greatest weapon of all!"

"This can't be good, considering who's involved." Rowen said.  
"BIG S! It's SHOWTIME!" Houji exclaimed.  
"Big S? Shouldn't it be Big O?" Ayako contemplated. "He couldn't have..." she thought to herself.

Just then, the ground began to rumble, as manhole covers flew off, water main's broke, and all sorts of other bad things.

"One thing we've learned, is not to underestimate Houji's insanity." Anubis replied.  
"We better get out of the way!" Ryo shouted as the group ran for cover, as the pavement cracked and burst as a giant red machine burst up through the street, towering over them at least a hundred feet.

"Oh dear... Big S stands for Sazabi!"  
"I take it this is a bad thing?" Rowen asked.  
"Sazabi is from Char's Counterattack. Char Anzanable's personal mecha! It's dangerous as all hell!" Ayako exclaimed.

Before anyone could fully react, the gun pods detached and began firing at the heroes, who dodged the best they could.

"We need a diversion!" Yuri shouted.  
"But what?" Ran wondered.  
"The thing Ayame told us about!" Yuri shot back.  
"Not the..." Ran asked.  
"We've got no other choice! Initiate Gestalt Mode!"  
"Jesus H. Christ, I'm not gonna like this..." I.J. complained.

As Himeihoshi flew around, he got word of the initiation, peeled off and raced towards the scene. Far off in the distance, a cockpit began having a light blink, as something also charged towards the city.

"We'll keep it busy! You guys get upstairs and stop the wish!" Enzeru shouted.

Ryo and the others rushed off as weapons began to blaze left and right, as Himeihoshi flew in and altered his structure into some sort of legs. I.J. leapt on top of him and assumed some sort of body stance.

"Now what?" I.J. asked.  
"We still need Torasume!" Himeihoshi explained.  
"DAMMIT! Where is that stupid feral kitty anyway?" I.J. shouted.

The half assembled gestalt just stood there, providing nothing more than good cover to unload on Sazabi with everything they had.

Ryo and the others raced up the stairs, half running, half flying, until the reached the rooftop, and Touru.

"Stop right there!" Ryo shouted.  
"Kai Jin!" Midori said, as the kanji for all the Seishi began to glow. This also cause a reaction within the others, as Naru and Shou felt it too. Ayame raced towards the scene, guided by Naru. Kazuhiko was too powered up to notice in his duel with Navcase.

"Strip Ceiphied of his power and seal the Draconai's ability to transform!" she shouted.

Then all hell began to break loose. Energy crackled around her. Her energy shot way up. Then the weirdest thing happened. Her body began to slowly change from a female's into a male's, as her hair became long and evil looking, evil looking armor began to appear out of nowhere, and her voice deepened.

"Hello Seishi. You know very well who I am. And I'm pleased to announce that you've come all this way to die."

**Heaven back on Earth?**

NEXT EPISODE:

AMATERASU: Despair. Hope. Defeat, Victory. Our journey comes to a head, as the two sides settle their differences, and a battle unlike no other is fought to determine the fate of all. Next Time, on Ronin Warriors, Hell Back on Earth; Darkness Dethroned. Hope to see you then.


	30. Darkness Dethroned

_Ryo and the others raced up the stairs, half running, half flying, until the reached the rooftop, and Touru._

_"Stop right there!" Ryo shouted._  
_"Kai Jin!" Midori said, as the kanji for all the Seishi began to glow. This also cause a reaction within the others, as Naru and Shou felt it too. Ayame raced towards the scene, guided by Naru. Kazuhiko was too powered up to notice in his duel with Navcase._

_"Strip Ceiphied of his power and seal the Draconai's ability to transform!" she shouted._

_Then all hell began to break loose. Energy crackled around her. Her energy shot way up. Then the weirdest thing happened. Her body began to slowly change from a female's into a male's, as her hair became long and evil looking, evil looking armor began to appear out of nowhere, and her voice deepened._

_"Hello Seishi. You know very well who I am. And I'm pleased to announce that you've come all this way to die."_

**Ronin Warriors: Hell Back on Earth**  
**Chapter 30: Darkness Dethroned.**

This was it. For all the marbles, the rice balls, and everything else. What the Seishi did today would forever change the world they lived in. A band of talented and divinely gifted humans, a handful of military laughingstocks, and the numerous title characters who had been lifting hammers rather than swords for most of this conflict.

All they had to do was defeat one demon, an army of indispensable minions, and one hundred foot tall Zeon mech.

"Drakka..." Ryo said with great disgust.  
"I see that you're all not happy to see me. No matter. Let us see what you think of this."

An elaborate pentagram design appeared at Drakka's feet as he began reciting some sort of spell as the sky darkened once more.

"Yoko, what's he doing?" Anubis asked.  
"You're asking me? What are you dumb or something?" Yoko asked. "Anyhow, the guy with the high pitched voice says it's some sort of summoning spell."  
"What are you talking about?" Anubis asked.  
"Duh, are you like deaf or something? Even I know what a summoning spell is."

Anubis raised an eyebrow at this comment from their so-called mage, and asked what she meant by a person with a high pitched voice.

"Oh that. He says he's my ancestor or some junk like that."

"It'll be some time before a portal opens and my army is free to come through and wreak this miserable little universe. However, in the meantime, I'll amuse myself by reducing you fools to mantle decorations." Drakka declared as he put up some sort of barrier around the building.

"Now what?" Ayako wondered.  
"A Kekkai. Drakka intends to keep this fight a private one." Temia explained. "Then I think the two of us should get ready as well." Ayako said.  
"Agreed."

Ayako was enveloped in energy as she took the form of Temia once again, and the others prepared for battle.

"I Lord Drakka beseech you to come forth! Help me to strike down these fools that stand before me! DARK SABER!!!"

A hole opened in the ground as a large wicked looking sword emerged from it and landed in Drakka's hand.

"Drakka must be dangerous if he's able to wield a two-handed weapon in one hand." Yuriko observed.

Ryo brought out his flame swords while Anubis brought out his scythe, as everyone got ready to do battle. Ryo struck first, charging forward with his flame sword, only to be grabbed by Drakka and backhanded with his sword, flying back in a heap.

"Damn, this is going to be tougher than I thought." Ryo said.  
"My turn." Anubis said as he worked his way in with his scythe, and managed to get in a good blow with it. However, it quickly healed due to Drakka's demonic nature.  
"We cannot take him one at a time. We must show him up somehow." Temia explained.

Yuriko and Anubis charged together, causing Drakka to swing and parry both, only to throw him off guard as Ryo descended from above, letting loose with a Hidama En when knocked the demon off his feet and charred his armor.

"Not bad. But it'll take more than surprise attacks to take me down."

Back on the ground, the attempts to hold off the massive monster mech were not going so well, as ammo was quickly depleted and their only hope was for Torasume to arrive on the scene.

"Let's shake this monster up a bit. IRON ROCK CRUSHER!!!!!" Kento shouted as he let loose with a sure kill attack, sending a flurry of boulders and pavement towards the monstrosity, hoping to put some major dents in it. Dent it, the attack did, but damaging it was another story.  
"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!!!!" came Sai's cry as aquatic energy came flying from his man-catcher and into the monstrosity.  
"That should have worked!" Sai shouted.

Dais let loose with a glancing blast from his Megasonic gun, which was enough to finally put somewhat of a dent in the monster.

"I don't think this is working too well. We could hit this thing with all of our sure kill attacks and it would still be giving us grief." Rowen said. "Then how are we supposed to trash this thing?" Kento asked.  
"I think that large thing might be able to do some good." Dais said of the large cat machine that charged onto the scene. It bowed to Suiren, who hopped aboard and began the final phase of the transformation. It slid into position between I.J. as its legs became the machine's arms and Bakurai finally split in two and fastened himself to his arms. I.J.'s barrel detached and became a quarter staff as a menacing faceplate slid into place over I.J.'s own face.  
"All right Maggots, let's show this junk heap whose boss!" I.J. shouted as the gestalt moved in and began its assault.  
*"Rowen! It's Ayame! I think we should try and take that ship of theirs. But I'm going to need some help getting through their defenses."  
"Let's go help Ayame. The Seishi have their fight, the girls have theirs. It's our turn."

The Ronins and former warlords rocketed skyward and headed for the _Char_ while Ayame and Naru dodged the best they could while waiting for help. Without Himeihoshi, their fight had become much harder. The boys were on their way to help, but they would need help much quicker. A group of enemy fighters were about to fire on the _Sun Empress_ when missiles slammed into them, blowing them in a a display of fireworks. A group of fighters flew past and went out to engage the rest of their opponents.

"It's the Air Defense Force!" Naru exclaimed.  
*"Hello there. This is Captain Yukikaze of the Japanese Air Defense Force at your service."  
"This the _Sun Empress_. Good to see you Captain. We're going for an assault on that Carrier there, think you can keep them off our back?"  
"Will do. Okay boys, let's rack up some kills." The Captain said, as he and the other fighters peeled off and went hunting for bogeys as Ayame and Naru zigged and zagged their way for the deck and touched down just as the guys arrived on the scene.

Ayame taxied her way across the flight deck towards one of the lifts, and situated herself as they lowered into the belly of the beast, only to find guns blazing towards them. Some serious vulcan fire was unleashed in their direction as if the Sun Empress fired in there, they would take out more than a few troops. The gangplank was lowered as Ayame stormed out with her hardsuit on with Toshihiko firing like a maniac. A bunch of stun missiles were fired towards them, knocking them back but they still kept coming as the bad guys scrambled to launch more fighters. However, suddenly the bad guys were cut down from behind, as the other lift lowered with none other than Kanesada on board.

"Ayame. Let's do this. Kanesada, stay here and watch the ship."

Sakura was launched out of the mech as he took position in front of the Sun Empress and began shooting at everything that moved or otherwise. Sakura began to let loose with her lasers, dropping more bad guys as they raced for the hatch and blasted it open. More concussion missiles were fired and laser blasts as the group worked its way forward, with the heroes doing their part with their own weapons to tear through their enemies. Each hatch met with more adversaries as they neared the bridge, hoping they could take the ship.

Back on the ground, using his makeshift bow staff, the combined Slave robot was wailing into Sazabi, firing weapons left and right, managing to finally even the odds. The gestalt state was still much smaller than Sazabi, but it was holding its own against Houji's pride and joy. A hatch on its chest opened up as energy began to gather in it.

"This isn't good." Yuri replied.  
"That thing will take us out if we don't do something." Suiren replied.  
"Hoorah! This is an easy one!"

With that I.J. took his mighty fist and jammed it into the gathering point, blocking it up as Sazabi began to go somewhat critical, exploding all over and falling apart with the energy having nowhere to go. It crashed to the ground as Houji flew down and began to beg for forgiveness, declaring them not worthy and other things Wily style.  
The Lieutenant and the others simply trained their weapons on him, as the gestalt separated.

"Hoorah! Take that!" I.J. declared. "Now what to do about that little gearheaded looser!"  
"He's not going anywhere." Enzeru reported.  
"Let's get to the guys." Yuri said as they ran towards the kekkai that Drakka had put up, only to find that they could not pass through it.  
"Shit! The guys could be getting their asses handed to them, and there's nothing we can do about it!" Yuri shouted.

A clap of thunder sounded, as energy began to gather once again.

"Somehow girls, I don't think we need to worry about being bored."

Another clap was heard, along with a whoosh of wind.

"That's too early after the last one." Ran observed as up came Shou.

"Where's Drakka?" he asked.

The girls pointed upward as he ran the side of the building, only to come flying back down moments later.

"That guy's tough!" Shou reported.

Moments later, Kashin and Karen arrived on the scene. She hugged show and greeted her worried old friends.

"We've gotta stop Drakka. Let's go."  
"Hey, I know she can fly and stuff, but howa you gonna get up dere?"  
"Like this." Kashin said, attaching his hand to the side of the building, and then the rest of his body and began scaling the building.  
"Hey! Whatau, Spider Man or somting? You're supposed to be the magnet guy!"  
"I am. The superstructure of the building is made of metal. I'm magnetic. Do the math."

Kashin and Karen worked their way up to the top of the roof, as Shou joined them once again, to find trouble waiting for them. The heroes were not doing so well, as Drakka beat them down again and again.

"Kashin, it's about time you got here. This guy's tough." Ryo explained.  
"Let's see how this shithead likes a little metal shoved through his body." Kashin said as he began to flex his Seishi powers, sending beams flying at Drakka, who swiped them away with his sword. Karen summoned a gravity bolt and let it rip at Drakka, but the group had to duck for cover as the bolt came flying back towards themselves. Temia fired energy bolts from her hands, which Drakka simply laughed at.

"Face it. No matter how many of you there are, you won't win. But you can rest a while. I've got some unfinished business to deal with." Drakka said as in came Ceiphied, madder than usual.  
"PATHETIC DOUBLE CROSSING...HOW DARE YOU GIVE US POWER THEN STRIP US OF IT? Do you think we would not notice?"  
"I knew you would notice. I'm just surprised it took you this long."  
"I should have killed you when I had the chance years ago!"  
"Same here." Drakka replied.

Ceiphied swung with all his anger, only to have his futile attempts parried by Drakka.

"You were a fool to think you could overthrow me Ji Ni Ti." Drakka said as he sidestepped one of Ceiphied's attacks and drove his sword through Ceiphied's chest. "But Dumber still to think you could do it again." he said, pulling the blade out with great enjoyment as Ceiphied fell to the ground dead.

"Now, where were we. Oh right. You were trying to take me down and I was kicking your asses." Drakka said as he turned once again to the Seishi as they charged at him, only to be parried, struck, and knocked back.

Elsewhere, Navcase was having no better luck than the rest of his compatriots. Kazuhiko's blades glowed with incredible energy as every slash hit like several tons of bricks, knocking him back, and dodged attacks shattered the ground they walked on. Saitou charged Navcase several times, tackling him to the ground and trying to knaw him like an oversized chew toy. Arataka swooped in, trying to get Navcase with his claws (the scars on Navcase's back were proof of that), or carry him skyward and drop him, only to be charged at when he landed and knocked skyward again, watch as Kazuhiko floated upwards, touched him gently to the neck, and then weighed him down with a slamming attack. Navcase was unsure of when he would be able to use the Wind Scar to try and counter Kazuhiko's onslaught, but he was running out of time as Kazuhiko was doing a good job of taking him out. He was down almost all of his special moves, and Kazuhiko in his current state could do more than hurt him a little if he tried anything he had tried before. It all came down to the Wind Scar and the Zero Stance.

Navcase used his sword to gain some support for his weight as he struggled to his feet, using what little strength he still had left to go into Shinken no Kamae stance and began to focus his energy outward. His kanji began to glow, and his aura began to flare slowly but surely. He had to make this work. It had to work. He watched Kazuhiko's already supercharged aura, waiting for the power to come together as the girls had said. Then, he started to glimpse something. A white streak where his power met Kazuhiko's. That had to be it! The Wind Scar; a focal point caused by the energy wind given off by demons and other super charged beings. He had to strike fast.  
Letting a gigantic war cry loose, Navcase struck at the white streak, letting loose huge amounts of energy, which surged forward and knocked Saitou and Arataka away, and forced Kazuhiko back, as he was practically knocked out of things. Navcase charged forward with incredible speed with his sword back, striking with the famous Zero Stance, which sent Kazuhiko's energy scattering, as the glow from his swords faded, and Arataka and Saitou faded back to normal.

"You win Sword of Heaven." Kazuhiko replied, handing him his wakizashi. "Finish it."

Navcase threw the sword to the ground.  
"No. There are people waiting for you to return, that girl Naru, for one. And am sure you know that there are others. Now, we must stop Drakka."

Navcase turned to head off to do battle, as he heard Kazuhiko fastening his armor once again.

"Yes. We must stop Drakka."

With that, the Swords of Heaven and Hell headed off.

Meanwhile, on the bridge of the _Char_, the crew was watching the Air Defense Force and Himeihoshi collectively kick their aircraft's asses.

"Sir! We're all out of fighters! They destroyed all of them!"  
"Now what?" The captain shouted.  
"More bad news sir, Mr. Otoantou's been captured!"  
"We will fight on in his absence! Nothing will stand against us!

Just then, the door was blasted open, as guns were turned on the bad guys.

"Wrong. You'll surrender right now and turn this bucket of bolts over to us."

With no other choice, the soldiers raised their hands in defeat.

"I just hope everyone else is doing as well as we are."  
*"Ayame, it's Enzeru. Houji's ours, and we're mopping things up here. Any luck up there?"  
*"The _Char_ is ours. What about the others?"  
*"I"m afraid that fight is still going on." she reported.  
"We'll head back and meet up with you on the ground. See you in a few."

Back up at Drakka's beatdown, the Seishi were still not faring as well as they should have. And the portal Drakka had opened was getting ever closer to being opened.

"This isn't good. We're down to our last few clips of ammo." Enzeru reported.  
"Now what?" Yuri asked.  
"We're going to need Makoto." Suiren answered.

As if in answer, the Priest stepped out from within the APC.

"Yes?"  
"Yoko and the others are busy up on top of the roof fighting Drakka, but we're going to have some serious problems if that portal gets completely open. We've got enough problems." Suiren explained.

Makoto Nodded.

"KAI JIN!!!! Close Drakka's portal to the Netherworld!" Makoto shouted.

Purple energy swirled around the portal and began to fasten itself to all sides, pulling it shut, no matter how hard it tried to open. Before long, it was nonexistent.

"Now let's hope the others have some better luck." Enzeru said.  
"I think their luck is improving." Bakurai replied, pointing to the rapidly approaching Kazuhiko and Navcase.  
"Whohoo! Kick his ass Navcase!" Ran cheered.

"So these are the great Seishi. Pity you won't last much longer." Drakka answered.  
"KUZU RYU SEN!!!!" Navcase shouted as he slammed full force into the demon god, knocking him for a loop. Then a pair of energy bolts hit as the demon got to his feet courtesy of Kazuhiko.

"Did we arrive too late to be of any help?" Navcase asked.  
"No, you arrived just in time."

"It does not matter how many of you show up to fight me, the result will be the same. Your demise!" Drakka shouted, charging at both Navcase and Kazuhiko, and managed to parry them both with one strike of his sword, before knocking them both away.

"Damn! Even with Navcase and Kazuhiko we can't win!" Ryo observed.  
"Then we have no other choice except to try and reach their Priestess, who is buried somewhere inside that body still. " Anubis said.  
"But how?" Shou asked. "We all hate da bitch."  
"Kashin was able to pull Karen free by calling out to her. Perhaps if you, her Seishi, call out to your Priestess, she will realize that there are people here who want her back and she will try to fight against Drakka." Anubis explained. "The rest of us will attempt to keep Drakka busy while you two..."  
"Three." A voice answered.  
"Naru? How and what are you doing here?" Karen asked.  
"I took the Sun Empress, then the stairs, and I'm here to help." she answered, pulling out several glowing kunai and letting them fly at Drakka, causing him to reel back from the explosion.

"Not bad kid." Kashin replied.  
"I'm not a kid, I'm fourteen!!" Naru protested.  
"Close enough. How about we hit him with something a bit bigger?" Kashin replied.

Naru looked at him confused, as one of the fans on the roof was pulled out of place and hovered in the air. Naru touched it and after a few seconds, it began to glow as Kashin sent it flying into Drakka, sending the demon lord reeling once again.

"Midori! Are you in there?>" Karen called out.  
"Hey! Midori! You may be kinda' a bitch, and smoke like a chimney, and made us into your personal slaves an' shit like that,"

Karen whacked him.

"WHAT WAS DAT FOR?"  
"We're supposed to be trying to convince her to come back, not regress further away!" Karen reminded him.  
"ER, cancel dat. I'm sure you're a good person at heard other den what you are on da surface. Ya still have time ta make a difference! Show da world dat you're not what everyone's meant ta tink of ya, and fight this bastard!"  
"Please Midori-san! We need your help more than ever!" Naru shouted as Kashin sent yet another kinetically charged heavy object slamming into the demon god.

"It's not working!" Ayako exclaimed. "We need to get into the Inner Heart or something like that!"  
"You are right Ayako. And that is where we must go."

Temia charged like a bat out of hell towards Drakka, and was quickly met with opposition, which was blocked by her forearm.

"Ayako, what are you doing?" Navcase asked. "Let us handle this!"  
"NO! Temia said this is the only way!"  
"Armored porcupine thing, CURSE YOU!!!" Drakka shouted as he struggled to push Ayako and Temia away. Ayako reached out with her index and middle fingers and touched Drakka on the forehead, and then Temia fell to the ground unconscious.

The next thing Ayako knew, she was standing in darkness, with Temia standing beside her. In front of them, hunched on the floor, was Midori.

"Who are you?" she said, looking up at her new visitor.  
"You don't know me, but I'm a friend of one of your Seishi. We need your help!"  
"Forget it. There's nothing I can do to help." Midori answered. "Besides, everyone hates me."  
"That is not true. Your Seishi are calling for you to return. Listen!"  
Temia pleaded.

Very faintly, and then much louder, came the voices of Karen, Shou, and Naru.

"Your Seishi do care for you. But they can not help you from here. YOU must make that decision. I can tell you are afraid. But you must be brave and focus everything you have if you are to give your Seishi and their allies a chance."

Taking her fingers, Temia drew a point down triangle with a small gap at the top.

"This will help you. It is rune from an ancient race meaning "courage". Focus all of your courage, and show Drakka that you will not go quietly!"  
"You can do it! We all believe in you!" Ayako shouted.  
"HOW DARE YOU TRY AND INTERFERE!!!!!" Drakka's voice came shouting, pushing the two out of her mind.

"Hurry! Time is of the essence! You can do it, Midori!" Temia said as she and Ayako vanished, only to awaken with Seishi hovering over her.  
"What were you thinking Ayako? What you did was very dangerous!" Anubis scolded.  
"I had to...try." Ayako said weakly, faded out of Temia.  
"I think you may have succeeded. Look." Navcase said, as Drakka began to writhe in pain.

Kazuhiko began to focus his power, as Navcase joined in.

"You are familiar with this technique?" Kazuhiko asked.  
"Not really."  
"All right, then follow my lead."

The two let a giant energy bolt loose at the demon Lord, hitting him so hard, that Drakka's body went flying backwards, and lying before him was Midori.

"Did I do all right?" Midori asked the group.  
"Yes. You did wonderful."  
"I'm glad." Midori answered before passing out.

The group then turned to the evil being that had gotten to his feet and was ready for another go.

"Everyone, let's do this." Anubis said.

Ryo came flying in with his wings outstretched, nailing Drakka with both his flame swords. Next, Anubis let the monster have it with his literal death implement. Navcase hit him dead on with Kuzu Ryu Sen, as Yoko nailed him with a blast from her staff. Yuriko spun into him with her whirlwind attack, as another heavy ferrous object shattered into pieces as Kashin attacked as well. Drakka was held in place by a strong gravitational pull as Shou took off like a bullet and body slammed Drakka.

"What do you think of us now Drakka?" Ryo asked.  
"Still pathetic." he said, holding up his Dark Saber and cutting a hole in the air, as dark tentacles streaked out and grabbed onto the Seishi and begin to pull them in. Kazuhiko and Navcase were not easily taken and cut themselves free, dodging other tentacles and attempting to cut the rest of their allies free.

"Try all you want. You will never succeed!" Drakka shouted, managing to catch the two off guard and wrapping them up good. Anubis managed to cut himself free and went in, but his cuts were not as fast, and he too was pulled backwards.

"Is this the end?" he thought as the tentacles ripped away at his psyche as well, as they all struggled to get free, even with Shou running like a bat out of hell and somehow managing to keep a bit ahead of the game.  
"Far from it." came Amaterasu's voice. The Sun Goddess came rushing in, taking her sword and slicing through the tendrils like they were nothing, also forcing them to retreat back into the hole, which she then dispelled with another stroke.

"I that what I think it is?" Navcase asked.  
"It is. The Legendary sword, Kusanagi. I have also brought the mirror and the Priest." she said, as Makoto headed up the stairs. "Sword. Mirror. And Jewel. Yoko, it's time for you to prove your talents."

Yoko nodded and began chanting some arcane words, as all three objects began to glow, and triangulate energy which formed a portal.

"You may have formed a portal, but good luck getting me in there!"

A loud cry, sounding as if it came from a giant bird, filled the air as an enormous flaming phoenix flew straight for Drakka, hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Yoko asked.  
"No! But we should take advantage of it!" Amaterasu explained. "Everyone, put your hands on Yoko's staff and focus your power!"

With each hand that was placed, Drakka was hit harder and harder. A huge purple blast of energy shot out of the staff's tip and sent Drakka flying through the portal, which closed behind him, as the demon lord cursed and cursed.

"Is it finally over?" Naru asked.  
"Yes. Drakka is back where he belongs." Amaterasu explained.  
"So what do we do now?" Yoko asked.  
"We go home." Anubis answered.

And so, Amaterasu, the Seven of Amaterasu, and the Three remaining of Drakka, The Priest of Amaterasu, and the Priestess of Drakka headed down to the ground, to greet their extremely happy and grateful heroes. Sakura came running with tears of joy, and hugged Ryo so tight, he was able to understand Navcase's pain, before she gave him a different kind of pain by whacking him upside the head and yelling at him to never worry her again or else she would kill him. High five's, hugs, and kisses were everywhere as the group congratulated each other on a job well done. Enzeru's unit saluted them, and they saluted back.

The celebratory mood was kicked up a few extra notches when Shou shouted, "We beat da evil guy, so what are we standin' around for? LET'S PARTY!!!!!!"

And so they did, throwing the biggest victory celebration in the history of victory celebrations. Ran and Shou cooked up a storm, and they partied well into the night, Ayako demonstrated her singing talents, Shou attempted to show off his drinking talents, only to pass out. But there was still much to do, which would be handled tomorrow.

At last, the day Kashin waited his whole life for came true. In chains, and a quick restricting spell from Yoko to keep him from working his charm on the courtroom, Tenma was led before the judge and jury, passing by Naru and her father, Shou and his father, Karen, her mother, and Kashin himself, looking eager to take down his mortal enemy. One by one, the prosecution's witnesses took the stand. First was Mr. Nagaihidaka, followed by Mr. Yashuhara who revealed all of Tenmas activities and his involvement in them, as his daughter squirmed in her seat, not liking the fact that she had to wear a dress. Each witness took the stand and left, as with every passing minute Tenma knew his chances of getting off were as slim as Heero Yuy getting a personality. The proceedings ended with Tenma found guilty of every single thing he was charged for, which would put him away for the rest of his life. His main accomplice, Houji Otoantou, was given a lesser charge for his involvement, but it did not matter. Kashin had what he came for.

Relieved, and triumphant, Kashin and company emerged from the courthouse, as reporters flocked around them demanding to get information.

Zoutou-san, how do you feel about Furukiayu going away for life? one reporter asked.  
Very good. Kashin replied. But added with a smile, But its nothing compared to the joy of having my daughter alive and back with us. He said.  
DAD> Karen replied.  
Kashin dear, youre embarrassing her. Mrs. Zoutou added.  
Oh! Mom, Dad, Id like you to meet my boyfriend, Shou.> Karen replied, pulling the speed demon away from his father.  
Ah, pleased to formally meet you Shou. Kashin replied.  
Same here. Mrs. Zoutou replied.  
Im going to see how Narus doing.  
NOT SO GOOD. She complained, still fidgeting around in the evil dress.  
Zoutou-san, thank you again for all your help. Mr. Yashuhara replied, bowing to him.  
You and Mr. Nagaihidaka have been granted immunity for your testimony against Tenma, as promised. However, there is one more promise I need to keep. He replied as a limo pulled up. The door opened and a beautiful Japanese woman emerged from it, looking a bit like Naru.  
Kanna Mr. Yashuhara replied, speechless.

Naru looked at this woman quizzically, but her heart soon told her who this person was. MOM! she shouted, running up and hugging her.  
My dear Narumy how youve grown she said, tears in her eyes. Captain Zoutou explained everything. Thank you for giving up that life. She answered.  
Im so sorryI missed you so much. Mr. Yashuhara said.

As the three hugged, Karen also started to cry for her little friend, but profuse sobbing from Shou drowned the stillness out

I cant take alladis mushy stuff! WE NEED FOOD!!! Shou exclaimed, drying his eyes.  
All right. Lets go get something to eat. Kashin replied.  
"Dad!" Another voice exclaimed.

Mr. Yashuhara and Naru turned to see where it came from, learning that it belonged to a girl who was the spitting image of Naru, dressed in a T-shirt and jean shorts, wearing an eternity bracelet on one wrist. She had two ear cuffs and two studs and a moon earring on one ear and a cuff, two studs, and a sun earring on the other, wearing a locket around her neck that was a white gold oval on a dark blue velvet around her neck.  
"Nari?" Naru asked.  
"Hey sis. Long time no see. Nice dress. Although you'd never catch me in one of those. My motto is, Never so long as I live, and if you put me in one when I'm dead, I'll come back and kill you." Nari replied.  
"Whatdeheck'sgoninon? Was ya Dad involved wit cloning too?" Shou asked Karen.

Nari and Naru looked at each other in a way that seemed to say, "Who's the dumbass?/Come on, I'll introduce you", as they went over.

"Karen-sempai, Shou-sempai, this is my sister Nari." she explained, then turning to Shou and making sure to emphasize it as much as possible, "My TWIN sister Nari."  
"Nice to meet you." Karen said.  
"Wow! Ya look just like Naru!" Shou replied.

Nari rolled her eyes as she answered, "That's the idea."

"Zoutou-han, Yashuhara-han, CAN WE EAT NOW? It's not good to keep an Osakan unfed!"

NARU!!!! A voice shouted, running up the steps to her.  
Yuuji? Naru asked. YUUJI!!! she shouted, hugging the boy to death. Nari scoffed in minor disgust.  
Naru, you look nice in that dress. Yuuji said.  
You do? I think I look horrible. Naru answered.  
Dont worry Naru. I hated dresses too when I was your age. Mrs. Yashuhara replied.  
Yes, your mom was quite the tomboy when I first met her. Mr. Yashuhara explained.  
Dear, Nari, this is Narus best friend, Yuuji. Mr. Yashuhara said, introducing him.  
Pleased to meet you. She replied.  
"Hey." Nari replied, shaking his hand.  
Thank you. Nice to actually meet you. Yuuji said. Naru told me you ranOW!!! he exclaimed, as Naru elbowed him and gave him a stare that told him to drop the subject. I mean, its a pleasure.  
Naru, can I talk with you a second, alone? her mom asked.  
Okay she said uneasily, stepping off to the side, as Nari rolled her eyes as she had a good feeling about what was coming.

Wow, you didnt need any help, you found yourself a cute one. Her mom whispered.  
MOMhes not my boyfriend Naru said blushing.  
Ohh, but that look on your face says youd like it if he was her mom said with a smile.  
Howd you  
Im a mom, its in our manual. Her mom explained. Now, what do you say we all get some food?  
FOOD!!! FINALLY!!!! Shou exclaimed triumphantly.

With that, hand in hand, the three families headed down the steps towards their cars, and drove off, with Tenma in jail, and all right with the worldat least for now.

**The End.**

**Aftermath:**

_Ryo, Rowen, Kento, Sage, and Sai, at long last were able to resume their happy relationships with their respective girls. They are currently doing very well in the recently rebuilt house. In the meantime, Anubis, Dais, and Sekhmet are searching for a way to make Kale injury-free._

_Navcase and Yuriko were also finally married, after almost a few centuries of waiting. Nine months later the two had twins, which they named Tomokazu and Yumi, after Navcases parents._

_Yoko went back home, as did Ayako. Megumi and Yoko did horribly in their chase for boys, until Yoko took Megumi over to visit Ayakos house. Ayakos new problem; Megumi is now dating her twin brother, Shougo..._

_Karen headed off to attend Berklee in the fall with her two best friends Allison and Teresa. During the summer she lives with her parents, and her friends come to visit occasionally. In the meantime she spends lots of time with Shou, whos trying to teach her to cook._

_Narus parents have settled their differences, and are living happily together. With a little help from her mom, Naru managed to make yet another female friend, a popular girl who was a closet gamer, who is now going out with some of Yuujis friends, along with remaining friends with Ayako. She and Nari are also out to prove who's the better gamer._

_As for the Leet Gamer herselfshes made Yuuji the happiest boy around with a single word._

**This is the end of Part 5. See you Amaterasu and Surviving Drakka SeishiTo all of youcongratulations.**

SHOU: So it's all over huh?

KAREN: Afraid so.

NARU: I hope everyone enjoyed it! Even though you only got to meet me and Yuuji halfway through!

YUUJI: Wish me luck!

KAREN: Hey, how come he gets to speak?

YUUJI: I spoke here at the end of part 10.

KAREN: Oh, right.

SHOU: So what's next?

KAREN: I don't know. Ask the author.

SHOU: So it's all over?

NARI: Duh, that's what "the end" means. Better education program in Japan my Ass...

KAREN: No, his feet just move faster than his brain does. Give him a few days, he'll understand.

SHOU: WhatIdotadeservdisdistime?

NARI(head spinning): What did he just say?

KAREN: He said, "What did I do to deserve this this time?"

NARI: Oh.

YOKO: Hey, like, stop hogging the preview! We're the heroes!

KAREN: But we're the surviving cast.

AYAKO: Um, I don't think that reference will work here. Almost everyone in the cast survived.

KAREN: But we're the only Drakka Seishi left.

NARI: True, but only because Otoantou and Furukiayu are in jail, Yagyu defected, and we don't know what happened to Teisei.

AYAKO: Um, you're Naru's twin sister, right?

NARI: Yeah.

AYAKO: So how come you weren't the fourth Drakka Seishi instead of Shou?

::Nari and the others look at each other trying to see if the others have the answer::

NARI: Um, beats me, ask the author.

NAVCASE: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.

KAZUHIKO: I second that. Hopefully I will get more screen time in future installments, but that is just wishful thinking.

NARI: Who's the Prince of Persia reject?

AYAKO: Oh, that's Navcase, he's one of our Seishi. Blame Suiren.

SUIREN: HEY!

AYAKO: So what is everyone else up to?

SUIREN: Ryo and Sakura are making out, Yuri and Kento are eating out, Ran and Sai are cooking out, I'm not sure what Rowen and Ayame are up to.

YOKO: So are we going to the beach with Megumi tomorrow?

SUIREN: You're on! We'll take my car.

AYAKO:: ::blinkblink:: Since when did you get a car?

SUIREN: Recently.

AYAKO: How'd you pull that one off?

SUIREN: I asked the author.

NARI: Geez, he gave you a car? It took me three years to get him to write me into this thing.

YOKO: So, does like, anyone know what's happening next time?

NARI: ::rolls eyes:: We just went through this with Shou. It's the end. There is no more story.

YOKO: It's over? No more fighting?

NARI: Yes.

YOKO: No more having to learn stupid spells I won't use?

NARI: Yes.

YOKO: No more being tormented by blue haired people with high-pitched voices?

NARI: ::confused:: I guess so.

YOKO: WAHOO!!!!!! No more Fighting, no more magic books! No more Amaterasu's dirty looks!

::runs off::

NARI: I don't get her.

AYAKO: Join the club. ::Hands out membership paperwork::

KALE: Hey everybody! I found out what's going to happen in the next story! We get to fight against al-

EVERYONE: KALE!!!! WATCH OUT!!!!

::loud crash ensues as Kale hits a wall::

ANUBIS: Kale, are you all right?

KALE: Someone get the number of that truck...

AYAKO: Kale, what's going to happen in the next story?

KALE: I dunno. Did I say I did?

KAREN: Yes! You were about to tell us before you crashed into the wall.

KALE: I don't remember.

::show temporarily goes to happy serene scenes as Kale is beat on::

SAGE: And now, for your enjoyment, a musical recap of everything that happened in Ronin Warriors: Hell Back on Earth, for those who missed it!

ANUBIS: Uh, Sage. We couldn't do that. Budget cuts. Destonus spent all of the remaining money on the after war celebration, the dinner after the trial, and the special effects for the next series.

YOKO:: Anubis, do you know what's going to happen next time?

ANUBIS: Not really.

YOKO: So what are we supposed to do til then?

AYAKO: We could go on a happy bus trip to a hot spring!

EVERYONE: NO!

AYAKO: It was just an idea...

NARRATOR: Don't miss Ronin Warriors: Illusionary War, coming to a computer screen near you!

YOKO: Um, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't we like, fire him?

AYAKO: I know! We'll ask the Narrator! He knows everything! ::everyone except for Yoko clambers after the Narrator::

ANUBIS: That's exactly why we fired him.

**_See You Soon..._**


End file.
